The Veiled Truth
by MusicMelis
Summary: Severus and Bellatrix were married with a son and about to turn away from the Death Eaters. Voldemort devised a plan to make sure that didn't happen and almost ten years later a secret is revealed about who Harry Potter really is. AU Warning. OOC. Summer before Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: This is an AU story though some events may follow canon and the characters considered OOC, just so that you are warned. =)**

"Isn't he beautiful Severus?" Bellatrix said in wonderment as she looked at their newborn baby boy.

Severus smiled proudly at his son. "He is. He looks like you." He said, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"He looks like you too." Bellatrix smiled up at her husband. She was tired from giving birth but so happy. She had not thought she could be this happy. She had gone against her parents' wishes for her to marry Rodolphus Lestrange and instead had married her soul mate. She and Severus had known each other a long time but it wasn't until their fifth year that they started dating. They were both in Slytherin, both advanced in the art of dueling, and both were top students in Potions although Severus really had a special gift for the subject. This was why the Dark Lord had recruited them to join the Death Eaters. They had joined thinking they could make a difference in the way wizarding children were treated by their muggle parents. They had known of too many of their classmates who had been beaten by their parents because of their magic. Severus's father had been such a parent. Bellatrix had also thought if she joined that her parents would accept Severus as her husband, though in the end it had made no difference. They only saw him as a half-blood and nothing more.

It had not taken long before joining the Death Eaters for Bellatrix and Severus to realize that it was not a world that they wanted to be a part of. Their meetings consisted of being tortured by Voldemort when he was bored and attacking muggles for no other reason than the Dark Lord hated them. Bellatrix wasn't fond of muggles, especially knowing how Severus had been treated by his muggle father but that didn't mean she wanted to spend her time killing them. Bellatrix's family were supporters of the Dark Lord and her sister Narcissa and her husband Lucius had joined as well, but Bellatrix was not happy and neither was Severus. To leave could mean instant death so Severus had suggested going to Albus Dumbledore, that he would be able to help them. Then Bellatrix had gotten pregnant and they decided to just lay low until their baby was born.

"Have you finally decided on a name Bella?" Severus asked as he looked down at his son who was sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms. They had been going back and forth on names for months.

"Well, I decided on Kaiden for his first name." Bellatrix said. The name meant warrior and she thought it was a fine name for their son. "I still say his middle name should be Severus."

Severus shook his head and snorted. "I'm sure we can come up with something better than Severus." He gazed at his son. "Have you noticed his birthmark?" He asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" Bellatrix looked at Kaiden's right shoulder where there was indeed a birthmark of what looked like a bird, and not just any bird. "It looks like a Phoenix." She commented in surprise. "It reminds me of Fawkes." She added thoughtfully.

Severus grinned slightly and nodded his agreement. It did look like the Headmaster's familiar. A phoenix was named after a powerful and rare bird but it also is a minor constellation in the sky. "Perhaps this is a sign that we are doing the right thing in going to Albus for help." He mused out loud. He did not want to be a death eater anymore and he did not want Voldemort anywhere near his son.

"Kaiden Phoenix Snape," Bellatrix announced proudly.

Severus smiled and nodded. "Yes, a fine name indeed."

Bellatrix leaned into Severus. "Everything is perfect."

 **HPHPHPHP**

"You will slip this potion into Bellatrix's drink. After she falls asleep you will take her baby and kill him. That child is costing me two of my death eaters and they have too much potential to lose!" Voldemort seethed. He glared at Narcissa Malfoy. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, of course Master." Narcissa said though inside her heart was racing. How could she do this to her own sister? Her own nephew? "The potion won't hurt her will it?"

"Of course not Narcissa, it will merely put her to sleep and jumble her thoughts a bit." Actually the potion, along with losing her son, would put her on the path to insanity and that was something he could work with. That would leave Severus, who would likely become angry and bitter, and he could work with that as well. They were both powerful and useful to his cause and he wasn't going to let their _love_ , Voldemort shuddered at the word, and annoying baby ruin it. He could feel he was losing them and was determined to keep them loyal to him. He didn't worry about his other followers with their children, such as Lucius and Narcissa, as they were too afraid to try and leave the death eaters. But Bellatrix and Severus were stronger and braver, and they had too much to offer to just kill outright.

"When would you like this done?" Narcissa asked timidly.

"As soon as possible of course, and if you could make the death look like Bellatrix fault all the better." Voldemort purred.

Narcissa looked away. She couldn't do this to Bella and Severus! And how could she kill her sweet nephew? "I don't know if I can." She said finally. She screamed as the Cruciatus Curse was cast on her.

Voldemort lifted the curse and glared down at her. "You will do this for me Narcissa. Or else not only will I have someone else kill their child, I will also have someone kill yours!"

Narcissa paled. Draco. Her dragon. She couldn't let that happen. "I'll do it tomorrow night." She said shakily, still feeling the effects of the curse. "Severus will be away at a potions conference and Bella has already invited me over."

Voldemort gave her a cold smile and handed her a vial. "Somehow I knew you would see it my way." He said mockingly. "Here is the potion. Keep this between us; you are not to tell anyone. Not even Lucius. Do not disappoint me Narcissa." He warned. "Or your child will pay for it."

"I won't." Narcissa took the potions and waited for him to dismiss her. She walked away and apparated home, desperate to figure out a way out of this situation. She didn't want to hurt her nephew but she could not put her own son at risk. She went into the nursery and dismissed the house elf that had been watching her son. She smiled at Draco who was sleeping in his crib. He was so precious to her. Watching him made her heart ache for what she had to do to Kaiden. Being a mother changed everything. She had even felt sympathy for the Potters when she had heard that their baby, who was the same age as hers and Bella's, was dying of an incurable wizarding disease. In fact, their son had been born on the same day as Kaiden. Suddenly her pale blue eyes widened. The Potters! Their son did not have much longer to live; in fact he may have already passed. They were losing a baby and she needed to hide one. She could fake Kaiden's death and give him to the Potters. She may not care for them but they would take care of him, she was sure of it. They were annoyingly good that way. She called her house elf back and ordered her to watch Draco and then quickly apparated to the Potter's home.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Lily Potter opened the door, her teary green eyes widening when she saw Narcissa Malfoy standing on her porch. "Narcissa? Why are you here?" She asked, her hand going to where her wand was. Narcissa had been a year younger than her at Hogwarts and they had never spoken before.

"Relax. I am not here to hurt you. I have a favor to ask." Narcissa said coolly, not showing her true emotions. She rarely did except with family.

Lily looked surprised for a moment. "What could you possibly want from me?" She sighed and wiped away a few stray tears. "This really isn't a good time." Grief was clear in her voice.

Narcissa hesitated. "Your son? How is he doing?" She asked finally.

A sob broke from Lily. "He passed away a couple of hours ago." She whispered brokenly.

Narcissa felt for the grieving mother but kept her emotions in check. "Yes, I had heard he was not doing well. I am sorry for your loss." She said stiffly.

Lily looked away. "What do you want?" She repeated.

Narcissa decided to be blunt. "The Dark Lord has given me a task. I am to kill my sister's child."

Lily looked at her in shock. She and Severus had been somewhat friendly in school but they had drifted apart as they had gotten older. "You can't do that! He's a baby, your own nephew!" She cried.

Narcissa raised her chin. "Yes, I am aware of that. I have no choice. The Dark Lord will kill my son if I do not do not do what he wants. However, I have thought of a way to make him believe I have done my task while still protecting my nephew."

Lily looked at her dully. "I still don't know what you want from me."

"You lost a baby and I need to hide one." Narcissa said impatiently. "I want you to take Kaiden Snape, glamour him and raise him as your son. Henry, was it?"

"Harry." Lily said softly as her mind tried to process what Narcissa had said.

"Have you told many that he has passed?" Narcissa asked, wondering how many she would have to obliviate.

Lily shook her head. "Just Healer Robbins at St. Mungo's who came by today." She shook her head. "I can't just replace my own son like that." She whispered.

"Of course your son will never be replaced. But this way you will still have a child and will also be saving a life." Narcissa stared at her. "If you and your husband do not agree, then Kaiden will have to die." She said coldly _. Please say yes_ , Narcissa begged silently.

Lily stared back at her. Her arms still ached to hold her child. She couldn't believe her baby was gone. And James was just as devastated. Would he agree? Could they even do this? She did excel at charms, she could glamour the baby. And they would be saving a child's life. Narcissa was a death eater and would of course follow through in killing her own kin. "I have to talk to James." She said finally. "If he agrees then yes, we will take him."

Narcissa hid her relief. "I will bring him to you tomorrow night. I will take care of oblivating the healer. You and James cannot tell anyone his real identity. Do you understand?"

Lily nodded. She said goodbye to Narcissa and went to talk to James.

 **HPHPHPHP**

"Lily we can't do this. We can't just replace Harry and pretend we didn't lose our son." James shook his head, his face pale and his hazel eyes just as red as his wife's.

"The baby will die." Lily said desperately. "Narcissa will kill him."

"We can warn the Snape's." James suggested tiredly.

"Do you really think they would believe us over Narcissa?" Lily asked as she shook her head at the thought. "I doubt even Albus Dumbledore would be able to convince them in time."

"True." James admitted.

"And if she does not get rid of their baby, hers will be killed. We would be saving two babies lives." Lily said, her eyes falling on a stuffed animal that had been her son's. Tears leaked out of her emerald eyes. They had only had a short time with their baby. "If we do this, something good could come from losing our son." She whispered.

"We would be lying to everyone. The only person who knows Harry died is the Healer and she agreed not to say anything until we are ready." James said as he ran his hair through his messy hair.

"Narcissa will obliviate her." Lily told him. She looked at her husband pleadingly. "Please James. I can't handle this. It hurts so much." She reached out and grabbed the stuffed toy and held it close to her. "Please." She whispered.

James sighed. "He wouldn't really be ours; he would be Snape's." He said in disgust. It was hard to imagine raising Snivellus's son. They had been enemies from day one of Hogwarts.

"He would be charmed to look exactly like our Harry. And we would raise him, he _would_ be ours." Lily insisted. "You hate Severus so much that you don't care if an innocent baby dies?" She asked incredulously.

"Of course I care!" James exclaimed. He shut his eyes. When he opened them back up he took in the grief and exhaustion on Lily's face which no doubt mirrored his own. He nodded slowly. "All right. When will we get him?" He asked finally.

Lily's eyes lit up for the first time in a long time. "Tomorrow night. Oh, thank you James." She threw her arms around him and sobbed, crying for their baby and for the deceit they were about to commit. In her grief, all she could really think was that tomorrow they would have their baby boy back again.

 **HPHPHPHP**

"Cissy!" Bellatrix greeted her sister while holding Kaiden. "Did you bring Draco?"

"No, he was a little fussy so I thought it best to leave him at home." Narcissa said and she couldn't help smiling at how happy her sister looked. And Kaiden was really a beautiful baby. She held back the guilt and disgust she felt for what she was about to do.

"Well, they will have plenty of time to spend together." Bellatrix said as she put Kaiden down in his bassinet. "How are you Cissy?"

"I'm doing fine Bella. I am enjoying being a mother." Narcissa said honestly.

Bellatrix smiled. "Yes, me too. It's amazing the love I feel for him." She gazed fondly at her son.

Narcissa needed to get this done before she lost her nerve. "I would love a cup of tea. Would you mind if I made some?"

"I'll make it." Bellatrix offered. She gave an airy laugh. "Well, I'll have Thistle make it." Thistle was her and Severus's trusted house-elf. "She is at Severus's old home in Spinner's End, but I can call her back."

"No, I'd like to make it. It's strange; ever since Draco was born I just want to do things myself. Strange isn't it?" _And a total lie_ , Narcissa thought.

Bellatrix gave her a bemused look. "For you? A little. Go ahead and make us some tea if you would like." She watched her sister head to the kitchen with amusement. She got up and looked at Kaiden who was falling asleep. "Your Aunt is acting strange, my little snakeling." She wondered if Narcissa and Lucius would be interested in leaving the Death Eaters as she and Severus were planning to do. She didn't want her sister to be a part of that group either, it was too dangerous. She was sure Lucius wasn't happy either; he valued power. Not being someone's servant.

Narcissa re-entered the sitting room and placed the tray she had prepared down on the coffee table. "Here Bella." She handed her sister the poisoned cup. _I'm so sorry_ , she thought sadly. _So sorry_.

"Thank you Cissy. Are you sure that you are okay?" Bellatrix asked as she took a sip.

"Yes, don't worry about me." Narcissa said as she took a sip of her potion free tea. After a moment she put her cup down. "I love you Bella. You know that right?" She asked softly.

Bellatrix looked at her in surprise. "Of course I know. I love you too. What is wrong Cissy? And don't tell me that there is nothing the matter." She looked at her sister in concern.

Narcissa shook her head and picked her cup back up. She needed to get this done. "Let's finish our tea and then talk. I've been feeling sentimental lately."

Bellatrix smirked as she continued drinking her tea. "Hmm. So since you had Draco you want to do the housework yourself and are feeling sentimental? How is dear Lucius handling that?"

Narcissa gave a forced laugh. "He's hoping it will pass soon, of course."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes as she finished her tea. "Of course." She smiled over at her son. "Did you see his outfit?"

"Little green and silver snakes all over it?" Narcissa smirked herself. "Already thinking Kaiden will be a Slytherin?" She teased.

"Don't you think the same about Draco? Where else would our children end up? Ravenclaw, perhaps," Bellatrix yawned. "I'm sorry. I don't know why…" She slumped over on the couch and Narcissa quickly grabbed her and helped to lay her down more comfortably. "Sleepy." Bellatrix mumbled.

Narcissa put a blanket over her. "Make sure you put the candles out Bella." She whispered. She waved her wand and lit Bella's favorite candles that she would sometimes have burning. Narcissa even added more and the room was quickly growing warm from all of the candles being lit.

"Candles? I didn't…" Bellatrix slurred as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Yes, you lit your candles. A fire will start if you do not put them out. Make sure you put them out." Narcissa said over and over as Bella fell asleep. "I'm so sorry Bella." She whispered as she took Kaiden in her arms. "I'm so sorry Kaiden." One little detail she had not mentioned to Lily was that she would be using their son to replace Kaiden. They would need to find a baby's body and she had already recruited a house elf to find the real Harry and bring him here. She had already oblivated the Healer who had taken Harry's body. The house elf popped in carrying Harry wrapped in a blanket. "Thank you Joffy. Put him in the bassinet." Once Joffy had obeyed, she handed him Kaiden and then cast a strong undetectable protection spell to surround her sister and with a wave of her wand she made all of the candles fall over. She took Kaiden back into her arms and she and Joffy disapparated away.

 **TBC:** **Thoughts? =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! They definitely encourage me =) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Narcissa apparated to the Potter's home and knocked on the door. She looked down at her nephew and saw his charcoal grey eyes staring back at her. "Forgive me." She whispered to him. "The Potter's will take good care of you, I promise."

The door opened and James Potter cautiously greeted Narcissa. "Come in." His eyes dropped to the precious bundle she was holding and his expression softened.

Narcissa stepped inside and noticed that Lily's eyes were directly on the baby she was holding. "Here he is." She said softly as she handed Kaiden over.

Lily carefully took him and held him close to her. "Hi sweet baby." She crooned. "He's beautiful." She murmured.

James stepped next to her and had to agree with his wife as he looked at the tiny baby that would now be his son.

Narcissa cleared her throat. "If you need money, I can set up-"

James scowled at her. "We have plenty of money. We may not be as well off as you but we have a respectable amount." He said tersely.

"Of course you do." Narcissa said dismissively. She just wanted to make sure Kaiden had everything he could ever want. "You will change his appearance, correct?" She asked, wanting to leave and try to forget the horrible things she had done tonight.

Lily nodded and handed Kaiden over to James. "Yes, I'll do that now." She took a deep breath and began the safe yet complex charms over the baby, incorporating hers and James features into Kaiden. James and Narcissa watched in fascination as Kaiden's appearance began to change. His hair went lighter, his skin not as pale and his other features began to alter. His eyes began to turn emerald green, the same color as Lily's. Once she was finished she couldn't help but gasp. It was done. He looked exactly like her Harry.

"Will the glamour fade?" Narcissa asked, hardly able to believe that was her nephew. He looked nothing like his true self. She felt a stab of pang for her deceptions. _There's no other choice_ , she told herself.

"No, it will hold. It shouldn't be detectable unless someone powerful was looking for it." Lily smiled as she took the baby back into her arms. "Welcome home Harry." She said softly. She looked up at James and smiled when she saw him looking at the child in wonder.

James smiled and gently brushed a finger against the baby's cheek. "Hi son." He whispered in awe. He looked up at Narcissa. "So will the Snape's think their son was kidnapped?" He asked hesitantly, wondering how this was going to work exactly.

"No," Narcissa said quietly. "They will think he is dead." She raised her hand when James and Lily began protesting. "I have taken care of it and it must be this way. Can you both handle this?" She breathed a sigh of relief when they nodded. "Remember; tell no one his true identity. Not one person or else you will risk losing him." She warned. When they nodded she left the Potter's house, her heart heavy. _Take care of my nephew_ , she added silently.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Narcissa arrived home and found her husband reading a book in his dressing gown. He glanced up at his wife. "Did you buy out all the stores dear?" He asked absently.

Narcissa shook her head and faked a laugh. "No, I left some things for the more common people." She called Joffy and told him to get her a glass of red wine. "How is Draco?" She sat next to her husband.

"He is fine." Lucius said with a hint of pride in his voice. "It will be nice when he is able to converse with us."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Planning on having a discussion on all the problems in the ministry with a child are you? Will this take place over building blocks or a game of gobstones?"

Lucius scowled though there was some amusement in his eyes. "You're in a mood tonight." He commented as he put down his book. "You're usually only snippy after a death eater meeting."

"I am not snippy." Narcissa sniffed. "And I hate those meetings." She muttered darkly. "We never should have joined." If they hadn't, Kaiden would be with his parents right now.

Lucius stiffened. He was not happy either, he detested bowing down to the Dark Lord and being crucio'd at any moment. "We joined and there is nothing we can do about it." He said finally. "If we try to leave, we will be killed. All we can do is keep the Dark Lord happy with us."

Narcissa nodded and took a sip of her wine that Joffy had brought her. She wanted to sleep but she knew she would stay awake and wait. Wait for word that there was a fire at her sister's house.

 **HPHPHPHP**

The next day James and Lily watched the Healer floo away, a look of wonderment still on her face. She had checked over "Harry" and deemed him completely healthy.

"I've never seen anything like it." Healer Robbins had said in wonderment.

Lily hugged her son to her. "Now we can tell everyone that he is all better." She said happily to James.

James sighed in relief. "Did you see the Healer's face? She couldn't believe he was healed." He smiled at his wife and son. "Now we can continue on with our lives, with all the plans we had made." The months of pain and grief could finally be behind them for good.

Lily nodded and looked down at her treasured gift. She would never forget her Harry, the baby she had given birth to. She would love him until the day she died. But now her heart wasn't empty anymore. She had a son and she loved him already.

The floo came to life and Sirius and Remus stepped out.

"Hey, how is he?" Remus asked gently smiling down at his unofficial godson. He frowned a little. Harry smelled different. His werewolf abilities were strong even when he was not in werewolf form.

"He is fine-" James started to say when he noticed how tired Sirius and Remus looked. "What happened to you two?" He asked in concern.

"We were at the Snape's house." Sirius answered. "A fire broke out and their son died." He eyed his godson sadly. He and his cousin Bellatrix were not close but he felt for her and he hated that the baby had died. It had made him think of poor little Harry.

Lily stiffened slightly and James coughed. "That's awful. How did that happen?" James asked with a concerned look on his face.

Remus sighed. "Bellatrix was home alone with her son and apparently lit some candles. She fell asleep and woke up to the living room being on fire. It was too late for the baby."

"That's terrible." Lily whispered. "Poor Bellatrix and Severus." _Merlin, how could I do this to another mother?_ Lily wondered but she knew she would keep up the deceit. She couldn't lose another baby.

"Severus arrived just as we were getting ready to leave." Sirius said, a tone of distaste in his voice. Despite not caring about Severus, he had felt sadness for the man's pain over losing his son. He shrugged when Remus shot him a look. "I feel sorry for him, really I do, but I'll never like him. Anyway, Bellatrix was going crazy, really insane. She wasn't making any sense. She kept screaming that she hadn't lit any candles but when directly asked, she kept saying she had to remember to turn out the candles. Severus couldn't even calm her down."

"She had to have a sleeping spell cast on her. And Severus looked completely destroyed. He just sat on the porch holding her and tears were streaming down his face." Remus said and his heart ached as he looked at his friends. They may be going through the loss of a child soon as well.

"It was a terrible sight. You're lucky you are still on leave." Sirius commented. His eyes widened. "No, I didn't mean that. I-"

"It's okay Sirius." James interrupted. He had been on leave from the auror's for the last month as his son's health had started to decline. He glanced at Lily and she smiled and nodded. "Actually, I will be returning to work." He announced.

"What?" Remus asked in surprise. "I thought you wanted to spend your time with Lily and Harry?"

"The Healer had just left when you showed up." Lily said. "Harry is fine. Completely healthy."

Remus's eyes widened in shock and Sirius's mouth dropped open. "What? But I thought there was nothing else they could do for him!"

"The Healer was just as shocked. But she ran a full diagnostic and Harry is not sick anymore." James said as he took the baby from Lily. He smiled. "See?"

Sirius and Remus looked at Harry who indeed looked the picture of health. Gone was the pale, sallow skin. Gone was the dull look in his eyes. "Yippee!" Sirius yelped and then chuckled when Harry gave a start. "Sorry kid. Your godfather is just very happy!" He turned into his Animagus form as Padfoot and ran around the room barking happily before transforming back.

Remus rolled his eyes at his friend's antics and then gave Lily a hug. "I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you!" Perhaps that is why Harry smelled different. He had smelled of sickness for a long time.

"Just you wait pronglet! I'm going to teach you Quidditch just as soon as you're old enough and then I will buy you your first broom," Sirius had taken Harry and was holding the baby, chattering excitedly.

James laughed. "Don't you think his father should teach him Quidditch?" He shook his head in amusement.

Sirius smirked. "Don't you want him to learn by the best?" He teased.

James gave a fake scowl. "He will be!"

While the two best friends continued in their friendly bickering Remus turned to Lily. "Those two will never grow up." He informed her.

Lily laughed and shook her head. "I wouldn't have them any other way though." She watched her friends dote over Harry and though she was so happy to have another chance at raising a son, she couldn't help the guilt she felt for the pain Bellatrix and Severus were going through right now. But it was for the best, she told herself. Their son would be safe and she and James would raise him in a house full of love. _It's not like anyone will find out_ , she thought as she took Harry back into her arms. _No one will ever know_.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Severus went into his new quarters at Hogwarts. He slid into a chair and put his head in his hands. Even though it had been months he was still deep in his grief. He missed his son and still couldn't believe he would never hold him in his arms again. He remembered how entranced he had been when he had first looked into his newborn's eyes. It had been hard to believe he had been so afraid of becoming a father. There were still fears but looking at Kaiden's little face he knew this was what he was meant for. Bella had given him a knowing look that day and he knew she was also remembering the day they had discussed his fears of parenthood.

" _I am not saying that I do not want children," Severus said carefully to his wife as he crushed lacewing flies into a fine powder for the potion he was currently brewing. "I simply have doubts that I will be a decent parent."_

 _Bellatrix stared at him. "Oh Severus," She sighed and then her dark eyes narrowed. "Get over it!" She laughed widely at his surprised expression. "You, my love, are not your despicable father. You will not hate your child or make them feel worthless." She leveled him a stern look. "Now, no more of this nonsense or I will hex you good!" Her dark eyes sparkled mischievously._

 _Severus stared at her and then his lips curled in amusement. "You are the only one who can get away with threatening me." He shook his head ruefully. He truly loved this woman._

 _Bellatrix tossed her head, her long dark wild hair flying. "I know." She said smugly. "Now, what names do you like for our child? We also need to decide on colors for the nursery. I'm telling you now Severus, there will be no black." She raised her eyebrow expectantly._

 _Severus finished crushing his ingredients and put a stasis on the potion he was working on. "Why do you want to decide on that now? It is not like you are…" He trailed off as realization filled his eyes. "Bella?"_

 _Bellatrix took his hand and put in on her stomach. "Yes," She said softly._

 _Severus's face lit up and he pulled her into a hug. "I love you my Bella." He whispered in her ear._

" _I love you too," Bellatrix responded, contentment in her voice._

 _Severus pulled back and looked at her thoughtfully. "So, no black for the nursery. How about grey?"_

After the horrible day of the fire, Bellatrix had completely broken down. Severus had tried hard to hold himself together and be strong for her but she could not be consoled. She would scream and claw at anyone who came near her. She kept babbling that she had not lit any candles yet needed to put them out. At one point Severus found her slumped on the ground muttering over and over to herself. "Put out the candles Bella. Put out the candles Bella."

Severus had taken her to St. Mungo's but she had checked herself out after a few days. Bella had thrown herself into being a death eater. She ignored Severus whenever he tried to talk to her at the meetings and she wouldn't even look at him. The Dark Lord had appeared pleased by that fact. Severus, on the other hand, still wanted out of the death eater life and had turned to Albus Dumbledore for help when he found out the Potter's were being targeted. He hated James Potter and had not spoken to Lily in years but she had been a friend once and he had hoped to save them and her son. He had become a spy for the light but even with Albus's help, the Potter's had been killed and the Dark Lord had disappeared. Hopefully forever. Their son, Harry, had survived and been sent to live with his relatives for his safety. Albus had asked him to help protect Harry once he started school as he believed the Dark Lord would return someday. Severus hoped that wasn't true, he never wanted to see that creature again. He had agreed to Albus's request, figuring it was the least he could do for making the terrible decision to become a death eater in the first place and been given the job of Potion's Professor at Hogwarts.

Severus had tried once again to get in contact with Bella but after the Dark Lord's fall she had disappeared into thin air. Not even Narcissa knew where she was. He had tried to track her for several weeks before returning home and completely losing it, destroying the house where he, Bella and Kaiden had once lived. He had lost the two people he loved most and sometimes found it hard to breathe, his grief and pain was so great. He used his occlumency to hide his emotions, burying them as deep as he could. To everyone else he appeared cold and bitter. And he was. All of the joy and love he had once felt when he was a husband and a father was buried deep inside of him. And there it would stay.

 **TBC:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews, adds and follows!**

"Hurry up boy! We want to leave for our outing." Vernon Dursley yelled for his nephew. He squinted at the small thin boy with messy hair and glasses. "Did you finish your chores?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Ten year old Harry Potter coughed. He had been coughing a lot since cleaning up the cleaning products that had spilled in his cupboard. His Aunt now kept them in there, despite the fact that the cupboard was his bedroom. He had knocked over several bottles and they had splashed everywhere, even on his bread and water. He hadn't been sure what to do but he had been so hungry and thirsty that he had finished his meal despite it. Since then he had been coughing and having trouble breathing and his skin felt like it was burning. His stomach and throat hurt as well but he knew better than to complain to his Aunt and Uncle.

"You better not be getting sick boy." Vernon grumbled as he opened the front door. "Behave yourself at Arabella's or else!" He warned.

"Yes sir." Harry tried not to cough but he couldn't help it. He winced at the look his Uncle gave him and tried harder to control it.

"We're going to the beach today." Dudley told him smugly as he waddled by him. "Too bad freaks aren't allowed, isn't it Scarhead?" He gave Harry a nasty look.

Harry shrugged and looked away, absently rubbing the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He would love to visit the beach but they had never taken him. They never took him anywhere with them. He knew they hated him and that he should be grateful for the fact that they at least put a roof over his head.

"And next week we are going to the zoo and you aren't coming with us then either," Dudley continued his taunting. He faked a sad look. "Isn't your birthday next week?" He then laughed spitefully.

Harry didn't respond as he knew anything he said or did would just get him into trouble. And his Aunt and Uncle never celebrated his birthday. The only one who ever mentioned it was Dudley, and that was so he could make fun of him for not getting any presents or a cake.

"I'll take him across the street and then we can go and enjoy our day." Petunia smiled indulgently at Dudley. "We are going to have such a fun day aren't we Dudders?"

Dudley nodded and Vernon laughed. "A day without the freak is always a good day." Vernon snorted as he opened the car door for Dudley.

Petunia roughly grabbed Harry's arm and took him across the street and knocked on Arabella's door.

"Hello Petunia. Hello Harry." Arabella greeted them when she opened the door. She frowned when she saw Harry. "Oh, is he sick?" She asked worriedly.

Petunia pushed Harry into the house. "No, he just wants attention. Ignore him. We will be back after dinner, just send him home then." She hurried away, clearly happy to be rid of her nephew.

Arabella regarded Harry with concern. His eyes were red and he was coughing a lot. "Are you sick dear? Are you in pain?"

Harry looked up at her but couldn't answer as the coughing grew worse and he began to struggle to breathe. He fell to the ground with a cry of pain. Everything began getting fuzzy and there was pain in his throat and chest.

"Harry!" Arabella knelt down next to him. She gasped when she realized he was hardly breathing. "No! Harry!" She got up and ran to her fireplace and threw in the floo powder that Albus Dumbledore had left her. She was grateful that despite being a squib she was able to at least do this. "Albus!"

Albus Dumbledore looked up from his desk and into the scared face of his friend. "Arabella? What is wrong? Is it Harry?" He asked in concern, standing up. Arabella had never contacted him before.

"Yes, Albus please step through. Something is wrong with Harry, he is barely breathing!"

Dumbledore practically flew into the floo and hurried over to where Harry was crumpled in a heap on the ground. He was taken aback by how small the child was. He ran his wand over him to run a quick diagnostic and his eyes widened. "I need to get him to Poppy right away." He scooped up the too light child and disappeared into the floo with the destination for the infirmary.

Poppy looked up in surprise from where she was taking inventory of her healing potions when her floo flared to life. As it was the middle of summer it was only her, Albus and Severus in the castle. "Albus? Who is that?" Poppy asked as Dumbledore laid Harry down on a bed. She immediately began running diagnostics.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore answered, watching the child with worry in his eyes.

"Albus, get Severus." Poppy said in alarm. She put a life charm around Harry to sustain him until she could get a hold of the potions she needed. "Tell him I need a Pulmone Instaurabo potion and Cardiacus Lavage Elixir." As Dumbledore hurried to the floo Poppy summoned a pain reliever and burn cream for his skin. She also began casting healing spells to make his breathing a little easier.

Dumbledore returned quickly with Severus who was carrying the requested potions. "What happened?" He demanded as he looked in surprise at the child who lay unconscious on the bed. He noticed the lightning bolt scar. "Is that…Harry Potter?" Severus knew the son of his childhood enemy would be starting Hogwarts this year and he had already decided that the boy would be just as arrogant and spoiled as James Potter had been. But this child, he didn't even look like a boy about to be eleven. He looked more like an eight year old.

"I don't know. Arabella just contacted me that something was wrong with him." Dumbledore watched as Severus and Poppy began working on Harry. "Will he be okay?" He asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure yet. According to my diagnostic he has ingested chemicals which resulted in his being poisoned." Poppy said, her attention focused on Harry. She administered the potions and then began chanting healing spells over him.

Harry blearily opened his eyes and stared at the adults surrounding him. "Who are you?" He asked, drowsy from the potions he had been given. Fear began to gather in his green eyes.

"It's okay dear. You were sick and needed potions to get better." Poppy said in a gentle voice.

"What are potions? Am I in a hospital?" Harry's eyes fell on the wand he saw the older man with a long white beard holding. He began to struggle to get up. "Don't hit me! Please?" He half whimpered. His uncle was forever threatening to get a stick and hit beat him with it.

Dumbledore was shocked at the plea. "Of course I would not hit you Harry."

Not knowing why he felt compelled to, Severus stepped closer to the child. "It is okay Mr. Potter. No one is going to hurt you; we are trying to make you better." He said soothingly.

"Promise?" Harry's eyes began to close. The deep voice sounded somewhat familiar and he immediately relaxed. He felt safe somehow. This man wouldn't let anyone hurt him.

Severus cast his own diagnostic once Harry fell back into unconsciousness. "Muggle household cleaners. If certain ones are mixed they can be deadly." He said flatly. "It is dangerous to breathe in the fumes, never mind ingest them. Any longer and this child would be dead." He tried to keep his voice emotionless.

Dumbledore inhaled sharply at that. "I didn't know that Petunia was neglecting him this much." He murmured almost to himself.

Severus looked up and narrowed his dark eyes. "Exactly what do you mean? You _knew_ he was not being properly cared for?" His tone had a dangerous edge to it. He had been prepared to hate this child. Not just because he was James Potter's spawn but because Potter's son had lived while his son had died. One of the reasons he was so cold towards the students, even his own Slytherins to a degree, was because they lived while his child was buried. It was irrational but it was how he felt. He missed his son. He missed his wife and there was not a day that went by that he didn't wonder how different everything could have been.

"I suspected Petunia would not care for him like her own child but I had hoped over time she would change. I know she and Lily did not get along but I thought that since Lily was gone she would feel something for her nephew." Dumbledore looked at the small boy sadly. He had added his own charms to the sacrificial magic that Lily had done when she protected her child. He had felt at the time that while the protection was able to be transferred to Petunia, it was not as strong as he had thought it would be. The love was strong but something didn't feel right. However, he had hoped it would be enough to protect Harry should any death eater's try to get him or if Voldemort came back. He had arranged for Arabella to live across the street just in case it wasn't.

"Despite his condition today he is also malnourished, dehydrated and his history shows many bruises and sprains. The bruises and sprains start when he was at least three; the malnutrition starts even earlier than that." Poppy said angrily.

Severus glared at Albus. "This is the boy you want me to protect? Why did you not inform me that my job needed to start from the day he was left in his Aunt's custody?" He asked sarcastically.

Dumbledore shut his eyes. "I didn't know."

"You should have!" Severus snapped. He was upset on principle; no child should be made to suffer like this. He might be bitter that other children lived while his son did not but he would never stand by and let any child suffer like this.

Poppy nodded in agreement. "If it was not for his magic trying to help him he could have died long ago from the neglect." She gave the Headmaster a disapproving look. She sighed as she looked at the child. "He is beginning to heal though he will need a lot of rest and nutrition. He will also need to take a Cardiacus Lavage Elixir for at least a week to heal the inside of his stomach fully."

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "I will make sure that Petunia and her husband-"

"You seriously do not think to take him back there?" Severus said in shock. _And people think I am heartless_ , he thought darkly.

"The blood wards-"Dumbledore began and then stopped. The truth was he knew the blood wards were not as strong as they should be. He just didn't know why. He sighed in defeat. Obviously Harry could not go back to the Dursley's, never mind that Severus and Poppy wouldn't let him go back. It was only a little over a month until school started; the child would be safe enough at Hogwarts. "He will stay here for the rest of the summer." Dumbledore said finally. "However, as it is only us three here for now we will need to take turns taking care of him." His gaze was on Severus as he knew Poppy would have no problem with this arrangement.

"Of course," Poppy said in a relieved voice and after a moment Severus also nodded his agreement.

"Excellent." Dumbledore smiled sadly down at the child. "I will have to figure out where he will sleep for the rest of summer but I assume for now he will need to be in the infirmary?"

Poppy nodded. "He will need to be monitored closely for the next couple of days." She confirmed.

Dumbledore nodded. Perhaps one of them could convert a room in their quarters into a bedroom for the child. "There is some paperwork I need to finish, please alert me if there are any changes in his condition." Dumbledore said after awhile of staring at the child before taking he took his leave.

Poppy ran another diagnostic and sighed with relief. She removed the life charm. "His throat may be sore when he wakes and his stomach will most likely hurt a bit." She murmured. "I would like to consult one of my books on his condition. There is not much more we can do until he wakes up."

Severus summoned a nutritive potion and spelled it into Harry. He hated seeing the child so skinny as it reminded him of himself as a child, too thin and neglected. He pulled a chair over and sat next to his bed. "I'll stay and watch him while you do your research." He offered. He didn't know why he felt so compelled to be near this child. Perhaps it was because he was supposed to protect the boy anyway, or maybe because Lily had been kind to him when they were younger, or perhaps because Harry's condition somewhat reminded him of his own upbringing. Or maybe because his son would have been this age…

Poppy looked surprised but nodded. "I will be in my office if anything happens." She told him.

Severus didn't say anything; he just sat and watched Harry, whose breathing was still a little labored. He felt a surge of protective feelings towards him which shocked him. He tried to occlude but somehow feelings he had kept buried for so long were fighting to the surface and he didn't understand why.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Harry slowly woke up again and realized he felt better than he had in a long time, even if his throat and stomach still hurt a bit. He looked around in confusion. Why was he in a hospital? His Aunt and Uncle never took him to the doctor even if he was sick.

"Are you hungry?"

Harry whipped his head around at the deep voice and saw a tall man with dark eyes watching him with what looked like concern on his face. Concern for him? "Yes sir." Harry answered, surprised when his voice came out raspy. He looked at the tall man dressed all in black in confusion.

"You are still healing." Severus explained. "Your voice should return to normal in a couple of days." He slipped his wand out of his sleeve, slowly as to not startle the boy. "I will not hurt you." He waved his wand and a tray that held a bowl of chicken noodle soup with crackers and pumpkin juice appeared.

Harry jumped. "How-how did you do that?" He asked nervously. It seemed that this man could make strange things happen like him! "Are you a freak too?" He asked without thinking.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked sharply. Was that what Potter had been raised to believe? That he was a freak? More visions of his own childhood began to flicker through Severus's mind.

Harry shrank back into his pillows. "I'm sorry. It's just you did something strange like I do sometimes." He explained.

"You do not do strange things." Severus said slowly as he took a seat beside Harry. "I do magic because I am a wizard, as are you."

"Magic isn't real." Harry said softly, not wanting to upset the man. "My relative's told me so."

"Magic _is_ real child." Severus held up his hand when the child began to shake his head. "Your Aunt and Uncle lied to you."

"They lied?" Harry asked, his eyes moving to the bowl of soup. It smelled really good.

Severus gestured to the meal. "Eat. You must be hungry." He was so thin, Severus thought sadly.

Harry tentatively took a spoonful of soup. "It's so good!" He said happily. The soup was warm and with thick noodles and large chunks of delicious chicken. He continued eating and then looked at the juice. "Is this orange juice? It looks different." He curiously took a sip and his face lit up. "What is this?"

Severus couldn't help but smile slightly. "That is pumpkin juice. I take it you like it?"

Harry nodded. "Yes sir!" He looked at Severus curiously. "Who are you?"

"My name is Severus Snape." Severus answered. "I am the Potion's Professor here at Hogwarts."

Harry frowned. "Hogwarts? That's a funny name. Wait, so am I at a school or hospital?"

"You are in the school infirmary of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Severus answered evenly.

Harry bit his lip as he looked around. "I don't understand. How did I get here?" Harry asked as he began to feel nervous again. He felt so confused. "Magic can't be real, why would my Aunt and Uncle lie about it?" Was this some sort of trick? Maybe he was dreaming…

Severus leaned forward slightly, wanting the boy to understand. "Mr. Potter," He began.

"Only abnormal people believe in magic." Harry said automatically. His eyes widened when he realized he had interrupted an adult. And this adult, whose eyes were narrowing, did not look happy. Not one bit.

 **TBC: Please take time to review if you get a chance! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy and review if you get a chance! =)**

"I'm sorry sir, er, Professor. I shouldn't have interrupted." Harry said quickly.

Severus closed his eyes for a moment, trying to relax. Obviously the boy had seen his anger and assumed it was aimed at him. _Abnormal,_ he though in disgust as he re-opened his eyes to find Harry staring at him with a worried expression. He took a deep breath. "While I do not appreciate being interrupted," He began slowly. "I will overlook it this time. I understand that you are confused and have many questions." He scowled inwardly. Why was he bothering to explain things to the child? Albus or Poppy could handle the situation and he could go back to making potions. Or brooding. Those two were his favorite hobbies after all. Well, along with making students cry with a mere scowl.

"You are not abnormal and magic is very much real." Severus finally said. "Your Aunt and Uncle lied to you; you will need to accept that. You must know I am right don't you? Deep down you know, must _feel_ , that magic is real."

Harry stayed quiet. He _had_ wondered over the years if it was possible… "So when my hair grew overnight, that was magic?" He asked suddenly.

Severus stared at him. "I beg your pardon?"

"My Aunt cut my hair once, saying it was too messy. She cut it to where I had bald patches on my head." Harry said, grimacing at the memory. "I had school the next day and was so embarrassed for anyone to see me. But when I woke up, my hair was just as it had been before she cut it!" He looked at the professor expectantly.

Severus smirked. "Yes, that was your accidental magic kicking in. All wizarding children have accidental magic; it is simply part of being a wizarding child." He explained. His smirk widened. "Your Aunt must not have been happy."

Harry let out a little giggle. "She glared at me but didn't say anything."

"Your Aunt knew it was magic Harry." Severus said quietly. "Your mother was a witch and your father a wizard. I'm sure she saw your mother display accidental magic when they were young."

Harry's face fell. "But then why did she tell me it wasn't real? Why did she get so mad at me all the time?"

"Oh, many reasons I would imagine." Severus sighed. "Fear of it, or jealousy that whiles her sister had magic, she herself did not. However, no reason justifies her treatment of you or the fact that she lied to you Mr. Potter." He said firmly.

Just then, Poppy re-entered the infirmary. "You're eating, wonderful! How do you feel Harry?" She asked.

"A lot better." Harry answered her. "My throat burns a bit but nothing like before. The Professor said my voice will be back to normal in a couple days."

"Yes, it will get better. Do you remember what happened to you dear?" Poppy asked gently.

Harry frowned in thought. "I went to Mrs. Figg's while my relative's went to the beach." His voice had a hint of sadness in it.

"Did you not want to go with them?" Severus asked curiously.

"I'm not allowed to go. No freaks allowed." Harry said automatically. He winced as he remembered that the nice professor didn't like that word.

Severus gritted his teeth. Blasted muggles! He would love to have five minutes with them. How dare Lily's sister treat the boy so poorly? She also knew her nephew couldn't help doing accidental magic. "You are not a freak, remember?"

"You said I am a wizard." Harry said it more like a question.

"You are." Severus said firmly. "And accidental magic is very normal for magical children." He repeated. With Potter's background, many reassurances would need to be repeated before he would be able to truly believe it.

"I still don't understand." Harry admitted, hoping the nice professor wouldn't get mad at him for being so stupid. His Aunt and Uncle always said he was stupid.

"I know you don't." Severus sighed. "It's okay."

Harry visibly relaxed. The professor wasn't mad at him! "How did I get here?" He asked again.

"Mrs. Figg contacted the Headmaster here, Albus Dumbledore. She knows him and knew the infirmary here would be the best place for you to get better." Severus answered.

"So…she knows about magic?" Harry winced at saying the word magic. He still expected to be in trouble for saying it.

"Yes." Severus admitted. "She knows of it but does not have magic herself. Now, do you remember what happened before you were dropped off at Mrs. Figg's? Did you eat anything?"

Harry nodded. "I was allowed some toast and water. It tasted funny but I was hungry so I ate it anyway."

Severus closed his eyes for a moment. Bread and water? He was _allowed_ to have bread and water? "It tasted funny?"

"I accidently knocked some of the bottles in my cupboard down and I think it splashed in my drink and food." Harry said in a small voice. He did not want his relative's to know that as they would be angry with him. "You won't tell my Aunt and Uncle will you? I tried to clean up the mess but my skin began to burn."

"You do not have to worry about those people anymore." Severus said as he tried to control his anger. "What did you mean when you said your cupboard?"

"My room." Harry said simply, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to have a cupboard as a bedroom.

Poppy's and Severus's mouths dropped open. "Your room is a cupboard? How dare they!" Poppy cried out.

"I take it that the household cleaning products are kept in your…room?" Severus said, unable to keep the anger completely out of his voice.

Harry flinched back at how mad they both looked and nodded. "Yes sir. My Aunt started putting them in there a few days ago. I didn't mean to knock them down!"

Severus stood up and then bent down to make eye contact with Harry. "You did nothing wrong. The Dursley's were wrong to treat you the way they did. You are not a freak and you do not do strange things. You are a wizard and sometimes you do accidental magic which is normal. You should have had your own bedroom, _not_ a cupboard, and you also should have been given much more than bread and water."

Harry just stared at him. He had never been told anything like that before. And the man seemed so sure. Harry bit his lip. "Are you sure?" Harry whispered. "They said I was bad and should feel lucky to even have a cupboard. They said it was my fault my parents died in the car crash and that I should have died with them."

The room shook and objects flew off the counters and onto the floor as Severus visibly quaked with anger. He turned and left the room before he truly exploded in anger and scare the child more than he already had. He trusted that Poppy would stay with him. It took everything he had not to go to the Dursley's and start casting unforgivables.

 **HPHPHPHP**

"I made him mad." Harry said sadly after the professor left.

"No dear. The only thing that made Severus mad is the way you were treated." Poppy assured him. "He is not mad at you, I promise." She was a little surprised at the strong reaction of the potions professor, although given his own childhood perhaps she should not be.

"Oh." Harry said as he fiddled with his now empty glass. He wondered why they were mad about how the Dursley's had treated him. No one else ever had been. "What is your name?" He asked curiously.

Poppy looked startled for a second and then gave a laugh. "I'm sorry dear. I am Madame Pomfrey but you may call me Poppy." She smiled kindly at Harry. "I am the matron here at Hogwarts. I take care of anyone who gets sick or injured."

"Thank you for making me better." Harry said sincerely.

Poppy smiled sadly. "You are welcome dear." She nodded at the almost empty bowl of soup. "Are you done eating?"

Harry nodded. "It was really good. The best meal I've ever had." He smiled happily.

Poppy banished the tray, her heart constricting at that. A bowl of soup was the best meal the child had ever had? She couldn't help but feel anger towards the Headmaster for leaving the child with such uncaring people. "Your parents," She hesitated, thinking it would be best for Albus to tell Harry what happened to James and Lily. But she hated that he had been lied to about them. "They didn't die in a car crash. They died while fighting a very bad wizard." She smiled sadly at him. "They were heroes."

"Really?" Harry's eyes widened. They hadn't been drunks who caused a car crash? "Can you tell me more about them?" He asked eagerly.

"I will share my memories of them later but first I thing the Headmaster should talk to you about them." She changed the subject. "Would you like to see some more magic?" She asked with a smile.

Harry laughed with wonderment as Poppy began levitating pillows and empty vials and spinning them around the room.

"Will I be able to do that?" Harry asked curiously after she had ended the spell.

"You will." Poppy said with a smile.

"You will be starting Hogwarts this September and will learn many amazing things." Severus said as he entered the room. He had left so that the child would not mistake his anger towards his relatives as anger towards him. He should have just retreated to his quarters but he felt some unexplainable need to make sure the boy was all right.

"I will?" Harry brightened but then his face fell. "I doubt my Aunt and Uncle will pay for Hogwarts." He said regretfully. "They told me magic wasn't real so they must not like it."

Severus glanced at Poppy and then looked back at Harry. "It does not matter what they think Mr. Potter, they have nothing to do with you anymore."

Hope gathered in Harry's eyes briefly before worry took over. "What will happen to me then?" He asked in a small voice. He really didn't want to go to an orphanage.

"Do not worry about that now. For the rest of the summer, you will stay here at Hogwarts." Severus said reassuringly. He then frowned at himself. _Since when do I reassure a Potter_? He though huffily. _Perhaps I am getting sick…_

Harry gasped when the fireplace suddenly came to life and a man in brightly colored robes with a long white beard stepped out. "Hello my boy! You look like you are feeling well."

"Yes sir." Harry answered warily.

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore smiled at him though his eyes were not their usual twinkling selves. "I am Albus Dumbledore."

"The Headmaster." Harry said, tilting his head to the side. "You know Mrs. Figg right?"

"Yes I do." Dumbledore answered. "We were all very worried about you my boy."

"I'm sorry," Harry flushed. He knew he had to apologize for causing so much trouble. He figured that he was going to be allowed to stay at Hogwarts to work, like cooking and cleaning. He was fine with that though, he would rather do chores for these nice people than his relatives! "I can start work right away." He offered.

Dumbledore blinked. "Work? What do you mean child?"

"To earn my keep, sir." Harry explained. "You know, for me staying here."

"Why would you…ah," Dumbledore frowned. "What work do you do my boy?" He asked conversationally though his eyes were hard. He ignored the sharp glances from Poppy and Severus.

Harry smiled proudly. Maybe once the Headmaster heard of all the work he could do, he would be allowed to stay every summer. "I can cook all of your meals," He began. "I can dust, polish, sweep the floors, mop, and do all the laundry, vacuum, wash dishes, as well as any outdoor work like weeding or mowing the lawn." He looked hopefully at Dumbledore.

"He was raised as a bloody house-elf," Severus murmured disbelievingly. So the boy had been starved, told he was a freak, put in a cupboard and made to work like a servant.

"When did you learn to do all those things?" Dumbledore asked casually.

"Um, since I was really little." Harry answered with a shrug.

"Do you do all the chores or does your cousin help?" Dumbledore continued his questioning.

Harry snorted at the idea of Dudley doing any work. "No, just me sir."

"You cook the meals but are not always allowed to eat any of them?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded. "Usually I get some of the leftovers though, if I'm good."

"How generous," Severus said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes at Poppy's reproachful look.

"Harry, you do not need to earn your keep here." Dumbledore said firmly. "We are happy to have you here and we will take care of you this summer as well as get you ready for school."

"The only thing you are required to do is gain some weight and get some rest." Poppy added.

"He can certainly start preparing for the school year." Severus spoke up. "We should get his wand and books soon so that he can get a head start learning." He gave Harry a knowing look. "Of course, first he needs to truly accept that he is a wizard."

Harry flushed. He couldn't help not really believing it, it was a lot to take in.

"Wait until he gets his wand," Poppy chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair. "You'll see, child." She looked at Dumbledore. "He wants to know about James and Lily." She said softly. "He was lied to about how they died. He was told they died in a car accident." She smiled gently at Harry. "I told him that they died as heroes fighting a bad wizard."

"I see," Dumbledore's face looked pained but he sat down next to Harry's bed. "Yes, I'll tell you about them."

Severus stiffened. Obviously the child had a right to know what happened to his parents, but Severus wasn't going to stick around to hear about how _wonderful_ James Potter had been. "I need to make some nutritive potions for Potter; I will be in my lab if you need me." He turned and walked out.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Harry sighed as he leaned back against his pillow. He really wanted to get up and explore the castle but Poppy had insisted he needed more bed rest. His mind churned over the information the Headmaster had given him. His parents had died protecting him from the dark wizard, Voldemort, who had tried to kill him. Harry rubbed his scar thoughtfully. He had assumed he had received the scar in the so called car accident but now he knew the truth. The Headmaster also had told him that he had placed charms with the Dursley's house to protect him from those who followed the dark wizard. The Headmaster had apologized for not checking up on him better and that he had not realized Harry would need protecting from his relatives.

It was strange that now he was being told how he had been treated was wrong. No one had ever questioned it before. No one had done anything when Dudley had chased him around the neighborhood to beat him up or at school. No one had ever commented on how thin he was or how he rarely had a lunch at school as Dudley usually stole it. No one had ever cared before. But now…

Severus walked in carrying several vials and nodded to Harry. "I'm surprised you are not asleep." He commented as he put the vials on the counter. "It has been a rather long day for you."

"I wanted to explore the castle but Poppy said no." Harry sighed.

"Ah," Severus crossed his arms over his chest. "She is right, you need to rest first. Also, you may not explore the castle alone. It would be too easy for you to get lost or even hurt, as it is a magical castle and you are new to this world. I'm sure if you do what Poppy wants, tomorrow one of us will start showing you around."

"Yes sir," Harry said as he realized he shouldn't be complaining. These people had saved his life, he shouldn't be so disrespectful.

"If you continue to behave, perhaps I will show you my classroom and introduce you to potion making." Severus found himself offering. _Ugh, what is wrong with me?_ He wondered.

"That would be great!" Harry smiled.

Severus nodded and made to leave but paused. "I can give you something to help you fall asleep or I suppose I could lend you a book to read."

Harry's eyes lit up. "I like to read." He said happily. "Any books Dudley got he never used so I was sometimes able to."

Severus summoned a large book. "Here you are. This should keep you busy for while." He smirked.

Harry looked at the title which was titled _Hogwarts, a History_. "Thank you Professor!"

"You're welcome," Severus said and then made his leave, once again wondering why he was even bothering with the child.

 **TBC:** **Up next, Severus finds out Harry's true identity!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Another chapter as a Halloween treat! For those that go out tonight, have fun and be safe!**

Severus still wasn't sure how it had happened. He had merely gone into the infirmary to see if Poppy had completed her list for the potions needed for the school year, he certainly had not gone in to actually check on how the child was doing. He had walked into a discussion between Dumbledore and Poppy about what to do with Potter as he did not require strict bed rest anymore. Dumbledore needed to go to the ministry and Poppy was busy cataloging what potions she would need for the upcoming year and after seeing the disappointment on Potter's face, he found himself offering to show the child the potions classroom. He had mentioned it to the boy before but certainly had planned to put it off. He was around children enough during the year; he didn't need to burden himself with another one during the summer. Especially James Potter's son. And yet, here he was not only showing Harry his classroom but instructing him on his first potion. Of course, when dealing with abused children Severus always tried to be more considerate and patient with them. Severus knew what it was like, the fear; confusion and embarrassment a child would feel once their home life was discovered. The truth was, Severus felt a connection to Potter as he had grown up in a neglectful home as well.

When he had begun listing some of the potions Harry would learn his this coming year, the boy had looked so interested and excited that Severus found himself asking if he wanted to try and brew one now. _What is wrong with me_? Severus wondered with a sigh as he carefully watched Potter begin to cut up his ingredients. He had first lectured about the Boil Cure he was letting the boy make and showed him how to use the mortar and pestle. "This will be one of the first potions you will be making in class so I will expect yours to be done correctly, even more so than the other children." Severus smirked slightly as Harry's eyes widened at that. _If he messes it up in class I can take points from Gryffindor and resume my evil bat of the dungeons reputation_ , Severus thought in satisfaction.

Harry carefully read the instructions as he added four measures of the crushed fangs to the cauldron. He turned the heat to the correct temperature and waited the ten seconds as the book instructed. He frowned when he saw the next step required a wand. "I don't have a wand sir," He said softly. His voice was still not back to normal and his throat felt a little raw.

"I am aware of that Mr. Potter," Severus waved his wand over the cauldron and then stepped back. "We will check on the potion in a half hour and see if it is ready to continue." He had to admit to himself that he was impressed. This was the child's first time trying a potion and he was doing a fine job of it. He actually showed some promise. _No way had he inherited that from his father,_ Severus smirked to himself. James Potter had been hopeless at potions.

Harry thumbed through the book to look at all the other potions listed. He was enjoying himself and was sure potions would be his favorite class. "Have you always liked potions sir?" He asked with interest.

Severus raised an eyebrow. He had figured the child would read or ask to do something else, not make conversation with him. "Yes, I always had an affinity for potion-making." The Dark Arts, whether learning to defend against them or not had been a close second. However, he had always enjoyed the process of making potions as well as the creativity in trying to improve on one or create a new one.

"Did you always want to be a professor?" Harry continued to ask.

 _Not in a million years_ , Severus thought. "No, the opportunity to teach simply presented itself at the right time. It would not have been my first choice of a career however." He answered honestly. _Owning an Apothecary however_ …

"Oh," Harry looked back at his book. "You're a good teacher." He offered sincerely.

Severus stared at him for a moment, wondering if the boy was hoping to win special favor for when classes started. When Harry looked at him with nothing but sincerity in his eyes, Severus realized that wasn't the case. He couldn't help it and began laughing. "You will likely change your mind after classes start Potter. I am not a favorite Professor among the students." He realized with a start that he was enjoying spending time with Harry. He mentally shook his head at the absurdity of it all.

"Really? Why?" Harry asked curiously.

 _I'm a bitter and angry man_ , Severus answered in his mind. "I am strict and allow for no goofing off in class. I take points and assign detentions to students who do not follow the rules or do not work hard in my class."

"Except for your Slytherins, of course," A voice teased from behind them.

Severus rolled his eyes as Dumbledore walked into the lab.

"Slytherin?" Harry asked as he smiled at the Headmaster.

"Yes, we have four Houses which you will be sorted into at the grand feast." Dumbledore began to explain. "Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The House will be like your home for your Hogwarts career and you will earn, or lose, points for your House. At the end of the year the House with the most points wins the House Cup."

"Which Slytherin has been doing," Severus said smugly.

"Yes, Professor Snape here is Head of Slytherin," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"So Slytherins get away with not doing well in your class?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Some people think so." He told Harry.

"They do not." Severus said coolly. "I may not take points or publically assign detention but I assure you my Slytherins know they better do their best and not cause trouble or else they will answer to me."

"Each House is known for certain qualities and our sorting hat will put you in the house you belong." Dumbledore continued his explaining.

"What are the qualities of each House?" Harry was eager to learn as much about his new school as he could. He had read a little in the book Hogwarts, a History but had fallen asleep after a couple of pages.

"Let's see, Hufflepuff values hard work, loyalty and fair play." Dumbledore said.

"They cry a lot too," Severus mumbled.

Dumbledore ignored him. "Ravenclaw values intelligence and knowledge."

"Arrogant know-it-alls," Severus interjected.

"Gryffindor values bravery and chivalry."

"Impulsive, reckless and foolhardy," Severus smirked slightly.

"And Slytherin values-"

"Ambition, cunning and resourcefulness," Severus finished.

Dumbledore inclined his head. "Yes. Although some would say they are cold and only care for themselves." He said, merely smiling when Severus glared at him.

"Unfortunately, Slytherin has a bad reputation as being a House that caters to future dark wizards or witches," Severus said with a sigh.

"There is no bad or good house," Dumbledore said firmly. "Each house has admirable traits and each house has, unfortunately, produced dark wizards."

Severus snorted. The Headmaster has shown favoritism towards Gryffindors since Severus was a student in Hogwarts.

Dumbledore gave a sad sigh. He knew Severus was still resentful from his own time at Hogwarts, not that Dumbledore blamed him. He had not done right by Severus when he was a student. In order to protect one student's secret; he had been unfair to another.

"I wonder what House I will be in," Harry mused.

Severus rolled his eyes as he gestured for Harry to continue with his potion. "No doubt a Gryffindor so I hope you like the colors red and gold." He said dryly.

Harry shrugged as he took the cauldron off the fire before adding two porcupine quills. "Green is my favorite color," He murmured absently as he concentrated on his potion.

Severus raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He watched as Harry stirred five times clockwise and then he stepped forward to wave his wand over the potion to complete it. Severus poured some of the potion into a vial and examined the blue liquid. "You did well," He had to admit.

Harry's eyes brightened. "Thank you Professor." He said happily. That had been fun!

"Lunch will be starting in the great hall, I thought we could all eat together and answer any questions Harry has," Dumbledore said. "After lunch I will give you the grand tour my boy."

Harry beamed. He couldn't remember ever feeling this happy before. He was away from the Dursley's, learning amazing things and with people who didn't treat him like a freak. He didn't think things could get better.

"I am going to clean up; I will meet you two there in a few minutes." Severus said. After they had left he leaned against the counter and shut his eyes. He could never admit this out loud to anyone but he had truly enjoyed spending time with the Potter brat. Okay, maybe he wasn't a brat but he surely would become one once school started. Potter was famous and he would likely soak up the fame and attention he would receive from the students and other professors. He would then become like his father, an arrogant and spoiled child who believed he was above the rules. Although…after the childhood Potter had suffered perhaps he deserved a little spoiling. With a sigh, Severus finished cleaning his counter and headed out of the classroom.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Severus, Harry, Poppy and Dumbledore sat at a table in the Great Hall and enjoyed the shepherd's pie the house elves had made. Dumbledore encouraged Harry to ask questions which the child was a little shy about but soon began to feel more comfortable and asked what the subjects were like, what the dorms were like, what the sorting ceremony was like and so on. Dumbledore and Poppy answered all of his questions and even Severus answered a few.

Harry was just about to ask what Quidditch was, as he remembered the word from his readings, when a Hogwarts owl flew over the table and hovered over Harry. The child looked up at it curiously.

"Ah, must be your Hogwarts letter." Albus said pleasantly, happy to get the chance to see one of his students receive their school letter.

"A big moment in a young wizard's life," Poppy was also happy to see Harry get his official letter.

Severus nodded at Harry. "Go on, it's for you." He said somewhat stiffly. The thought that his son should be receiving his own letter threatened to overcome him but he quickly buried that thought beneath his shields. Spending the morning with the boy had rattled him more than he had thought.

The owl dropped the letter and then flew away. Harry slowly picked it up, his first letter ever, and his face fell as he looked at the front of the envelope.

"Is something wrong?" Dumbledore asked when he saw the dejected look on Harry's face.

"It's not for me." Harry said in his raspy voice. He pushed the letter away, feeling apprehensive. If he didn't get a letter than did that mean he couldn't stay at the castle? His heart sank at the thought that maybe he wouldn't get to attend Hogwarts after all.

"What?" Severus reached over to pick up the envelope and froze. The letter was indeed not addressed to Harry Potter. "Is this some sort of twisted joke?" He snarled as he threw the envelope at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at the name and his eyes widened. "That's not possible." He whispered as he read the front of the envelope.

 _Mr. K. Snape_

 _The cot in the infirmary_

 _Hogwarts Castle, Scotland._

"Of course it isn't!" Severus shouted angrily as he stood up. "Who sent this?" If this was some sort of prank, he would make whoever did it, pay and pay dearly. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Harry flinch and try to make himself smaller in his chair.

Poppy had leaned over to look at the envelope as well and had a shocked look on her face.

Dumbledore was frowning as he looked at the envelope and then his gaze settled on Harry. "Severus," He said quietly. "These letters are magically sent out. All wizarding children have their names written down in a book when they are born." He said slowly.

"I know that Albus!" Severus snapped. "But if a child dies, their name disappears so that no letter is sent to them." He looked away. "Therefore, something must be wrong with the letters."

Albus was silent for a minute. Could it be possible…? "The letters have never made a mistake before, Severus." He said finally.

"Well, they obviously have now!" Severus exploded. He heard a whimper and saw Harry had stood up and was slowly backing away from the table. He forced himself to calm down. "Mr. Potter, sit back down. You have done nothing wrong and there is no need to be scared." He said in a calmer tone as he tried to control his emotions.

"Albus, what is going on?" Poppy asked weakly. She remembered going to St. Mungo's to try and help Bellatrix after their son's death and her heart still hurt when she thought of how broken and grief-stricken both Bellatrix and Severus had been.

"I don't know," Dumbledore shook his head as he mind began to race with possibilities.

Harry bit his lip nervously. "Who is K. Snape?" He asked softly.

Severus looked away, his face pale and hands clenched into fists.

"He was Severus's son, who passed away when he was a baby." Poppy explained gently.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Harry felt horrible for the Professor.

Poppy gave a sad little smile. Harry was really a sweetheart. She was so glad he had survived that illness. It had been a miraculous recovery actually, she hadn't been able to believe it when Lily had owled the news. In fact, it had been the same day the news that Kaiden…

"Albus," Poppy moved closer to the Headmaster. "The same day we found out Harry was healed was the same day we found out about Kaiden." She said to him quietly.

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "Yes, overnight Harry was somehow cured which was indeed the same night…" He stared at Harry who was still looking sadly at Severus. It couldn't be…could it?

Dumbledore called to Harry and gave him a reassuring smile. "I am going to cast a quick spell to check something. It will not hurt." He assured him.

Severus looked at him suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

Dumbledore didn't answer. He pointed his wand at Harry. "Parentes Identitatem Revelare." He invoked.

A cloud formed above Harry's head and began to spell out words.

 _Father – Severus Snape_

 _Mother- Bellatrix Snape_

Dumbledore stepped back in shock. It has just been a curious thought he had had, he hadn't actually thought it could be true. How could this be?

"Merlin," Poppy whispered.

Severus stared. "That's not possible." He choked out.

Dumbledore took a deep breath and got ready to incant another spell. He was sure his spell casting was correct but it was simply too incredible to believe. He once again pointed his wand at a confused Harry. "Venerandum Tuum Verum Identitatem."

Another misty cloud began to form above Harry.

 _Kaiden Phoenix Snape_

"It is not possible!" Severus snapped when he saw the name. He regretted his sharp tone when Harry's eyes widened and he once again seemed prepared to bolt from the room. _It can't be, it can't be_ , he chanted to himself.

"It is my boy. Somehow, it is." Dumbledore said solemnly. "You could make a potion to test it further but I am quite confident in my spell casting." He added gently.

Severus stared blankly at Harry. "He looks like James Potter." He said numbly.

"He would have to be wearing some sort of charm." Dumbledore mused aloud as he waved his wand again in different angles. An orb formed and he nodded at it thoughtfully.

"Now what are you doing?" Severus asked in a flat voice.

"The child is wearing a glamour charm." Dumbledore announced. "A very strong and complicated one." He added.

Glamour? What were they talking about? Why were they staring at him like that? Harry began taking more steps back.

"Severus," Dumbledore started.

"My son is dead!" Severus burst out. "I have grieved for him every day since that night and now you are saying that that boy is him?" He pointed at Harry, not realizing how scary he appeared to the almost eleven year old. Severus was shaking from emotion and his eyes seemed darker than usual, a snarl crossing his face.

That was enough for Harry. He turned and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Harry!" Poppy called after him. She looked helplessly at Dumbledore. "So what are we saying here, that Lily and James somehow kidnapped Harr-Kaiden and faked his death and then pretended he was their own?" Poppy couldn't believe they would do that.

"It is hard to believe." Albus frowned. "Perhaps the children were somehow switched? Maybe the real Harry is out there somewhere."

"Or not," Poppy sighed as a sad possibility occurred to her. "It always seemed unbelievable to me that Harry survived his illness. It was incurable and literally overnight he was better. I didn't think too much of it at the time as I was so happy and relieved for Lily and James." She hesitated. "Honestly, there really was no way for Harry to recover from his illness." She whispered.

Severus began pacing. "Exactly what are you suggesting? The Potter's child died so they took mine? Not possible, James Potter would never raise a son of mine." He scoffed.

"Maybe Lily did it and didn't tell him?" Poppy hated suggesting that, she couldn't imagine Lily doing something like that but obviously something big had happened. "She was the one who excelled in charms after all." She pointed out.

Dumbledore nodded his agreement. "It is a complicated charm and she was talented enough to pull it off." He shook his head. "I want to know what happened, but we may never know. The important thing now," He turned to Severus. "Is Kaiden."

Severus gave a start at the name. Kaiden. _My son_ , he thought in disbelief. The Headmaster's spells wouldn't lie, Albus was the most powerful wizard alive and his spells would be accurate. Somehow, someway…his son was alive. Suddenly it registered that the child had run out of the room. "I need to find him and try to explain," Severus spoke up. "I don't know how to explain this though when I do not know the details of what happened."

"Right now the important detail is that he is your son and deserves to know that. He deserves to know that both his parents are alive." Poppy told Severus. She glanced at Dumbledore. "I would wait to break the glamour until he is able to adjust to the fact that he is not Harry Potter."

Dumbledore looked older than he usually did as he took in all this new information. He wanted to know what had really happened and who had cause Severus and Bellatrix so much pain. Over the years he had begun to see Severus as somewhat of a son and his heart had broke by seeing the young man's pain over the years. He also needed to find out if the real Harry Potter had in fact died as a baby and how he would deal with that now. Harry Potter was known all over the wizarding world as a hero. He didn't even want to think how Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic, would deal with this information. Dumbledore's eyes widened as he realized that the Boy-Who-Lived was Kaiden Snape. He looked at Severus who seemed so lost and confused right now, not a usual look for the man who always kept his true emotions hidden.

Dumbledore walked up to the potion master's and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Go find your son Severus," He said softly. "Tell him who he really is and that he has a family. Once he accepts the truth we can break the glamour and then go from there."

Severus nodded shakily. "How will you explain the disappearance of Harry Potter once school starts?" He asked in an even tone, still in shock.

"I need to think on that. Right now though, go to your son." Dumbledore smiled and his eyes began to twinkle again. "Your son is alive, Severus."

Emotions that Severus usually kept buried began to surface and his dark eyes began to brighten, his heart filling with love and hope. His boy was _alive_. Without another word, he turned and left the Great Hall to find his son.

 **TBC: Was it okay?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Severus pulled out his wand and had it lay flat on his hand as he left the Great Hall. "Point me Kaiden Snape," He intoned and watched the wand spin around on his hand before stopping and pointing towards the Entrance Hall. He walked briskly into the hall and scanned the area, finding the child standing in front of the four giant hourglasses that stood tall opposite the main doors. Feeling relief Severus slowly approached him. He opened his mouth and was about to call him Kaiden when he remembered that the child didn't _know_ he was Kaiden. It was going to be hard to explain the situation to him when Severus didn't understand it himself.

"Harry," Severus grimaced slightly. Knowing this was his son, he wanted to use his real name and see his real appearance. It was still surreal that this child with James Potter's face was actually _his_. "I see you found the Hourglasses for the House Point system." He said casually.

Harry nodded and looked back up at them. They were so tall and the top bulb of each one was filled with sparkling gemstones. "I remember reading that each House has their own colors but I can't remember which color goes with each House."

Severus gestured to the first Hourglass. "The yellow diamonds are for Hufflepuff, they're colors are yellow and black and their symbolic animal is a badger. The rubies are for Gryffindor, their colors are red and gold and their animal is a lion. The emeralds represent Slytherin, our colors are green and silver and our animal is a snake." He smiled when he noticed his son smile. He remembered Kaiden mentioning that green was his favorite color. "The sapphires are for Ravenclaw whose colors are blue and bronze and their animal is an eagle."

"These are really cool." Harry commented as he stared at the hourglasses. He looked over at the professor with wide nervous eyes. "Sorry I ran away." He said quietly. He hadn't run far as he had no idea where to go, he wasn't even sure how to get back to the infirmary.

Severus nodded and his eyes softened. "I understand that you are upset and confused but please remember that this is a magical castle and it can be easy to get lost or even hurt." The moving staircases came to mind.

Harry shuffled his feet, looking a little ashamed. "I'm sorry." He said again.

Severus stepped closer. "It is all right. As I said, I understand you were feeling…troubled."

"Everyone was getting upset." Harry said. _Especially you_ , he wanted to add but didn't dare.

"We were shocked," Severus admitted.

Harry frowned in thought. "Because of the letter?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, your Hogwarts letter."

"It wasn't addressed to me," Harry said sadly. "Does that mean I can't attend school here?" He bit his lip and looked worriedly at the professor.

Despite the situation Severus chuckled. "Oh child, no. You will be starting school this September, have no fear."

"Oh," Harry brightened. "Will I get my own letter soon?" He asked eagerly.

Severus knelt down in front of his son. "That was your letter."

Confusion filled Harry's eyes. "But it was addressed to K. Snape."

Severus nodded. "We need to talk. How about we go to my quarters?" He could have taken him back to the infirmary but his quarters were now Kaiden's quarters as well. He considered the quarters his home and he wanted Kaiden to view it as his home now too.

"Okay," Harry said, interested to see more of the castle.

Severus led the way and was amused by how his son looked wide-eyed at all the portraits that were waving and calling out hello to him. He bit his lip to keep from laughing when Kaiden began waving and saying hello back. Once they reached a large portrait that showed a green and black snake lazily lounging on a rock Severus said softly, "Bellator."

The portrait swung open and Severus led his son inside. Harry looked around as they stood in the sitting room that held a fireplace, two sofas, a comfortable looking recliner, and a coffee table. The colors were done in mostly browns and creams with hints of dark green here and there.

"The kitchen is through there," Severus pointed to a cream colored doorway. "And down the hallway is my office, bedroom, guest bedroom, and the last door on the right is entrance to my own personal lab." He gestured for the child to take a seat on one of the sofas. He thought for a moment on how to start. "I have some things to tell you and it may be confusing for you and hard to believe but I want you to try." Severus sat down next to his child.

"Okay." Harry said slowly, getting very curious about what was going on.

"I had a son your age, born the same day in fact; who I thought had died when he was a baby. Lily and James Potter had a son who was sick and was not expected to live." Severus began, watching Kaiden carefully. He knew this would be a lot for his son to take in.

"So I was sick as a baby?" Harry asked as he tried to understand what his professor was saying.

Severus shook his head. "No, you were completely healthy. The Potter's son was the one who was sick."

Harry frowned. "You're saying my parents had a sick son but that I was healthy? That doesn't make sense." His eyes went wide. "Did I have a brother?"

Severus took a deep breath and shook his head. "No you didn't. Somehow, and I do not know how yet, my son was switched with the Potter's son. I thought my son had died but today I found out that he is alive." He stared at Harry.

For several moments Harry simply stared back. Finally he said, "You-you mean me? I'm yours?" Harry asked in confusion. "I don't look like you though." He pointed out, feeling overwhelmed. "And my relative's wouldn't have taken me in unless they had to. They didn't like me." He added matter-of-factly.

"They didn't know." Severus replied, reminding himself to find out more about how those muggles had treated his child. "No one knew the truth until today." Well, someone had to know. There was no way the Potter's pulled this off by themselves but he would deal with that later. "You are wearing a very strong glamour to make you look like James and Lily. We can try and break it so that you look the way you are supposed to."

Harry continued to stare at him in shock. "Are you sure about this? I mean…" He shook his head. It seemed too unbelievable. He had been switched with the real Harry Potter? Why? Harry stayed quiet for several moments. "So then you're my…my dad?" A flicker of hope sparked in Harry's green eyes. If it was really true, then he had a chance at a real family….

Severus nodded, keeping his eyes on his son. "Yes. I thought I had lost you as a baby but…" He cleared his throat and shook his head. "When the letter was addressed to K. Snape the Headmaster cast a spell over you. Remember?"

Harry nodded. "I didn't feel anything."

"It was a spell to show who your parents are and my name, along with my wife's, appeared over your head." Severus explained. "He then cast another spell to show your true identity and the name Kaiden Phoenix Snape appeared. That is who you are. You are my son."

Harry peered at him curiously. The nice professor was really his father? He still didn't fully understand but he couldn't deny he felt safe around the man and that the professor had also felt…familiar maybe? "And my mother?"

Severus's heart clenched. "I have not seen her in many years. I am going to try and find her. We were both grief stricken when we thought we lost you and we drifted apart. Her name is Bellatrix, though I usually called her Bella." He took out a picture that he had in his pocket. It was of him, Bella and Kaiden. He handed it to his son.

Harry studied the picture with wide eyes. "You two are waving in it! Pictures move here as well as portraits?" He asked excitedly.

"There is a potion to make photo's move, yes. They do not talk though, the way portraits do." Severus watched Harry's face with amusement as he gazed at the picture.

Harry finally looked up. "She's pretty. And is that really me?"

"It is." Severus said as he looked at the photo as well. It had been taken several days before the fire. The last photo of them as a family before they had believed their son had died. His heart clenched and he looked at the boy sitting next to him. So many years and Kaiden had been alive this whole time. He vowed to find out what had really happened that night. He also desperately wanted Albus to remove the glamour so that Severus could really see his son and look into the dark eyes he hadn't seen in so long. _Bella, our boy is alive. You should be here,_ Severus thought wistfully.

"So my name is not Harry Potter?"

Severus looked up. "No. Your name is Kaiden Snape. Phoenix is your middle name."

Harry looked at him thoughtfully _. Kaiden_ , he mulled over. He liked it. And it's not like he was used to being called Harry anyway. The Dursley's never used it; it was always boy or freak. Harry perked up. "And the Dursley's are not my relatives?" He wanted to clarify this.

Severus's face darkened. "No. You should never have been there and will never have to see them again." _And I will be paying them a special little visit in the future_ , he added silently.

Harry bit his lip and looked away as he processed all this. In a way it was like all the birthday wishes he had made over the years by himself were coming true. He didn't have to live with the Dursley's and better yet, he wasn't even related to them. His parents were alive. That was all he had ever wanted, to have a family that really wanted him. "Are you…happy? I mean, do you want me?" Harry whispered, turning his eyes onto the professor…no, his father.

The emotions Severus had kept buried for so long finally broke through and he grabbed his son into a protective hug. "You have no idea child," He murmured in a choked voice. "You have no idea how much I have missed you, how much I love you. I never stopped loving you."

Not used to being hugged, it took a moment for Harry to settle into the embrace. Once he did he realized how good it felt being held like this. He didn't care that he wasn't a baby and was about to turn eleven, being hugged by his father was the best feeling. It felt _right_.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Severus was still sitting on the couch when his floo flared to life. He saw Albus's head floating in his fireplace and gestured for him to enter.

Dumbledore stepped through and immediately a warm smile spread across his face. Severus had his sleeping son's head on his lap and was gently running his fingers through the child's hair. "I take it he knows," He said in a whisper.

Severus smiled slightly and nodded. "He is still adjusting to it all; it is a lot for him to take in. But yes, he knows."

Dumbledore settled into the recliner, merely smiling when Severus gave him a raised eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you mind if I take a seat?" He asked innocently.

Severus rolled his eyes and snorted. "Be my quest," He said wryly.

"I could remove the glamour," Dumbledore offered.

Severus hesitated. "I would rather he was awake when we did that. I do not want him to wake up and not even recognize himself. As it is, in a matter of minutes he finds out is a different person than he thought he was with a new name, parents, and a new appearance."

"You will help him through the changes." Dumbledore said confidently. "As will Poppy and I." He drummed his fingers on the arm chair. "We will need to discuss how to handle this situation Severus." He said finally.

"What do you mean?"

"The public will want to know why Harry Potter is not with the rest of the students come September first." Dumbledore said. "Everyone believes Harry Potter to be the boy-who-lived yet it is your son who is."

Severus stiffened slightly. "No one needs to know that." He argued. "No one needs to know that the two boys were switched." He looked down at his sleeping son. "If only we knew exactly what happened and why, it would be easier to make up a story."

"I suppose he could still remain to everyone else "Harry Potter" and we can just keep it a secret-" Dumbledore stopped when he saw the furious look on Severus's face. "No, we won't do that." He said quietly. It would be too confusing to Harr - Kaiden and too cruel to Severus. "We need to find Bellatrix and see if she remembers more about that night." He said finally.

Severus cleared his throat and looked away. "I tried to locate her for years after the Dark Lord's fall but have had no success. Our best bet would be to try Narcissa and see if she has heard anything from Bella over the last few years." He hadn't kept too much contact with the Malfoy's over the years and it had been several since he had seen them, the time had been Draco's eighth birthday party.

Dumbledore nodded. "The sooner the better," He said. "I'm thinking of trying to contact Remus Lupin and see if he knows anything."

Severus scowled at the thought of the wolf that almost killed him, even though technically it was not Lupin's fault. "Just fish for information, Lupin does not need to be aware of what is really going on. Unless he already knows what happened, of course." He said snidely.

They sat in silence for a bit, both their minds at work on the situation they were in. "You'll need to prepare yourself as this will be big news when it breaks, your son being alive." Dumbledore warned.

Severus shook his head. "I believe the news that Harry Potter is dead will trump the story of my son." He said with a sigh.

"I'm not sure how to handle that," Dumbledore admitted. "If we keep it a secret that Kaiden is the boy-who-lived, then we need to invent a story that Harry disappeared or ran away from his relative's." He narrowed his eyes in thought. "But if I do that then Fudge will have Auror's looking all over for him which would be a waste of their time."

Severus thought for a moment. "It is known that Harry was sick as a baby. What if when with his relative's his illness flared back up again? And being muggles, the Dursley's didn't think it was much more than the flu. He passes away in their care and they were too afraid to tell you. We could alter their memories." _After I have spoken to them…_

"We may have to alter more, such as his school in case anyone wanted to investigate it." Dumbledore mused. "It could work. I won't say anything until it is known that Harry didn't show up for school and then the news of his death will come out then." He eyed Severus and cleared his throat. "Despite hiding the truth, the fact is that your son was the one who caused Voldemort to vanish."

"He was only a baby! It's not like he dueled him Albus!" Severus hissed while trying to keep his voice down.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, I know. I believe it was sacrificial magic that protected Kaiden that night. Lily loved him like he was hers so the magic was put into place though I now understand why the protection charm I put on him when leaving him with Petunia never felt quite right. Lily was not his biological mother nor had she done a blood adoption otherwise the bond of blood would have been much stronger." He eyed Severus. "There is still the prophecy Severus."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Foolish nonsense. Look what happened to the Dark Lord for taking it seriously."

"I still believe he will come back someday," Dumbledore said.

"If he does then I will protect my son. In fact, hiding the truth that Kaiden is the one he faced that night will work in our favor. He will have no one to take revenge with." Severus smirked.

"Except for the followers who have left him and his cause," Dumbledore said mildly.

"I wouldn't be able to spy for you as I did before." Severus said slowly. "If the Dark Lord does return, I will not let him near Kaiden. And he expects his follower's children to join his ranks when they are old enough."

"I understand. Hopefully it is something we will not have to worry about for a long time." Dumbledore cast a tempus. "I should go. I take it Kaiden will be staying here instead of the infirmary?" The Headmaster's eyes were twinkling brightly.

"Yes, he is well enough for me to look after." Severus said with a protective edge to his voice. "I'll need to work on turning the guest room into his bedroom, however." A smug tone entered his voice. "His favorite color is green."

"Shocking," Dumbledore teased as he stood up. "I will inform Poppy of his whereabouts, she was concerned for him. Do not be surprised if she insists on checking him over later this evening. And when Kaiden is ready for the glamour to be broken, let me know."

"You can do it now." A small sleepy voice said.

Severus looked down in surprise. "Ah, awake are you?" He wondered how much his son had heard.

Harry nodded sheepishly. "I woke up and heard you talking about my room." Excitement was apparent in his voice. "I really get to have a bedroom in here?"

"Of course you do," Severus said as Kaiden sat up. "We can work on it after dinner."

"I can't believe I fell asleep." Harry said and felt slightly embarrassed. He had taken a nap like some little kid.

"After what you have been through, it is not surprising at all." Severus assured him. "There is nothing wrong with taking a rest if you feel you need one, especially when you are recovering from being sick."

"So young man, you are ready for me to attempt breaking the glamour charm you are under?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded eagerly. "Will it hurt?" He asked suddenly.

"No, it will not hurt at all." Severus assured him.

"And you'll stay with me right?" Harry asked, still clearly a little nervous.

"I will not leave you." Severus said gruffly. He never wanted to let his son out of his sight again.

Harry relaxed and smiled. "Thank you."

Dumbledore began chanting over Harry, trying out different spells until he found the correct counter charm and he kept repeating it as Severus watched with wide eyes as Harry Potter's glamour faded and Kaiden Snape appeared. His hair was black and straight, his skin a natural pale and his cheekbones were higher. Harry shifted a bit and opened his eyes after Dumbledore said he was done, revealing striking charcoal gray eyes.

"Kaiden," Severus whispered as he saw his son in his true appearance. He was the perfect blend of him and Bellatrix, just like when he was a baby. His son was truly alive and well and Severus felt overcome at the sight of his child.

 **TBC: Harry will be referred to as Kaiden from now on…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! =)**

"Um, something's wrong," Kaiden said nervously. "Everything's blurry."

Severus looked at him in concern for a moment before he realized what was wrong. He reached out and took off the wiry glasses that sat atop of Kaiden's nose. "Better?"

"Yeah," Kaiden said in amazement as he looked around. "Wow, everything is so clear! I have good eyesight now!" He said excitedly.

"Excellent eyesight, I would imagine." Severus looked at the pathetic pair of glasses his son had had to wear for so long. "Do you wish to keep these?" At the shake of Kaiden's head, Severus banished the glasses.

"Can I see what I look like?" Kaiden asked as he raised his hands to feel his face and hair. He stared at the mirror that Dumbledore conjured. "Wow. I look like you now!" He said to Severus. He ran his hand over his hair again. "My hair lays flat!" He peered at his eyes. He had liked the green he had previously had but he also liked the color of his eyes now. They weren't completely black like his Dad's but more like the color of stormy clouds.

Dumbledore felt a catch in his throat as he looked at father and son standing side by side. It was a beautiful moment and he felt honored to witness it. He silently summoned a camera. "Smile!" He called out mischievously.

Kaiden looked startled but then stood closer to his dad and grinned as he waved to the camera. He felt his dad put his arm around him and Kaiden leaned into his side.

Dumbledore snapped the picture. "Wonderful!" He said happily.

"Can we make that potion that will make the picture move?" Kaiden asked his dad eagerly. "Can we…Dad?" He tried out the word and felt a rush of happiness saying it. It wasn't awkward or weird, it felt just right.

Severus froze for a moment. He had never thought he would hear that word. He let himself enjoy the moment as he found himself looking indulgently at his child. "Yes, of course." _Merlin, this child will have me wrapped around his finger in no time at all. Oh, who am I kidding? He already does_ , Severus mentally shook his head at himself. He noticed Dumbledore giving him a knowing look and he gave a glare in response.

Clearly trying not to laugh, Dumbledore looked back at Kaiden and handed him an envelope. Kaiden eagerly took it and began reading the letter.

 _Dear Mr. Snape,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July_.

"Obviously you do not need to send an owl to give your response as you can give it in person," Dumbledore said with a smile.

Kaiden's eyes widened as he read through all of the supplies he needed. Clothes for the uniform, books, wand, cauldron, telescope… He looked up at his dad a little apprehensively. The Dursley's may not be his relatives but their upbringing had left an impact and Kaiden remembered how they had made a fuss that he cost too much to take care of. Which Kaiden had always thought was funny, considering they had never spent any money on him.

"Is something wrong?" Severus asked when he noticed the look on Kaiden's face.

Kaiden looked back at his school list. "There are a lot of supplies that I have to get."

Severus was a little confused as to what Kaiden was worried about. "Yes, I know. We can get your supplies later this week when we go to Diagon Alley."

"Um," Kaiden sighed. "I don't have any money to buy these things." He looked back and forth from his dad to Dumbledore as the two older wizards stared at him.

 _Merlin, didn't the child realize_ …Severus frowned. "Kaiden, I will be paying for your school supplies."

"It's a lot though," Kaiden bit his lip, a habit he did when he was nervous. "And I know I'm your son," He smiled a little; still feeling bursts of happiness at finding out he wasn't an orphan. "But you just met me and this will cost a lot of money and-"

"Stop there please," Severus said flatly. He led Kaiden to the sofa and had him sit down. He then knelt in front of him and looked at him intently. "Yes, you are my son and as your parent I will be buying you anything you need. That is what parents do. I _want_ to do this; you have no idea how much. You are a child, my child, and do not need to worry about money. Now, if you want to discuss having pocket money which you can earn weekly then we talk that over later."

Kaiden stared, his dark grey eyes showing his conflict in accepting this. He wasn't used to it and had been raised to feel as if he were a burden. It was hard to let that go.

Severus could easily read his son's expression. He put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "It is all right. You will learn that you deserve to be taken care of and provided for." _I'll make sure of it,_ Severus thought fiercely.

Dumbledore made his leave and Severus led his son into the kitchen after using the floo to order dinner from the house elves. Once dinner was finished, Poppy flooed to request for Kaiden to come to the infirmary for a check-up. It would be her first time seeing him since the glamour had been broken.

"My goodness!" Poppy exclaimed when she saw the raven haired, grey eyed boy. "You are so handsome! You are the perfect blend of your parents." She smiled fondly when she saw the proud look on Severus's face.

After running a few diagnostics on Kaiden, she handed him a potion for his throat and another one for his stomach. She watched with some amusement when he grimaced as he swallowed the potions but he didn't say anything about the obvious bad taste. She ran another diagnostic and nodded approvingly. "You are almost completely healed Mr. Snape. How does your throat feel now?"

"It doesn't hurt anymore," Kaiden answered. He suddenly brightened. "My voice sounds normal!"

Poppy nodded. "Very good," She turned to Severus. "His throat has healed nicely and his stomach is almost all better. He should only need to take Cardiacus Lavage Elixir for another couple of days. The only thing I am concerned about is the malnutrition he has suffered."

Severus scowled. "When I get my hands on those-"

"Now Severus," Poppy admonished gently. She looked over her shoulder at Kaiden but he was talking to one of the portraits on the wall. "Personally, I'd like to see them rot in Azkaban for their treatment of Kaiden. Starving and overworking a child," She shook her head. "Whatever you do, just do not end up in Azkaban yourself." She warned.

Severus snorted. He knew how not to get caught, he had been a spy after all. "No need to worry Poppy."

Poppy nodded. "He should take a nutritive potion to help him gain weight and get the vitamins he has been missing out on. He is smaller than he should be."

"I know," Severus said softly. It pained him to know that the cause of his son looking younger than his age was caused from the mistreatment by those muggles. _He_ _should have been with Bella and me,_ he thought in frustration. _He should be healthy and secure in the knowledge that he is loved and wanted._ "I will make sure he takes the potion every morning with his breakfast."

Poppy patted him on the arm. "Of course you will." She hesitated. "Will you be trying to find Bellatrix?"

"Yes," Severus answered immediately. "I will go to Malfoy Manor tomorrow to talk to Narcissa. I am hoping she will have heard from Bella over the years or at least have some way of getting in touch with her. Other than that, the only way for her to know is to read about it in the Prophet but I would rather that not be how she finds out."

Poppy nodded her understanding and after chatting a few more minutes, Severus and Kaiden went back to their quarters. "I am going to call our personal house elf, Thistle, to help us decorate your room."

Kaiden looked at him with interest. He hadn't actually seen any of the house elves at Hogwarts, only heard about them. "Thistle?"

"She knew you as a baby so expect a teary reaction," Severus warned his son. "She has been spending time in Spinners End at my childhood home."

"Why don't you live there during the summer?" Kaiden asked curiously.

"It's run down and does not hold the happiest of memories for me." Severus admitted. Wanting to change the subject he raised his voice, "Thistle!"

"Master Snape summoned Thistle?"

Kaiden jumped when the house-elf popped in. She wore a dark blue tea cozy and had huge eyes and long ears. Kaiden had never seen anything like her before.

Severus nodded at Thistle. She had always been extremely loyal to him and Bella and had been heartbroken when Kaiden was thought to be dead and Bella had left. She had stayed with Severus despite him trying to free her. She insisted the Snape's were her family.

"Yes Thistle." Severus said. "I believe you remember Kaiden?" He grinned slightly at the house elf's squawk of surprise.

"Master Kaiden?" Thistle whispered. Her eyes widened as Severus explained what they had discovered about Kaiden's faked death, and when he was done he sighed in resignation as Thistle threw herself at him in a hug. She then grabbed Kaiden into a big hug and it was Kaiden's turn to squawk with surprise.

"Young Master Kaiden is alive! Thistle is so happy! Oh, we must find Mistress Snape!" Thistle began dancing around the room after she released Kaiden.

"Calm down Thistle, I did bring you here for a reason."

Thistle looked at Severus eagerly. "What did Master need Thistle for?"

"We could use your decorative skills for Kaiden's room," Severus said as he walked to the guest room, Kaiden and Thistle following. The guest room was empty except for a plain bed and a small wardrobe.

Kaiden felt excitement at seeing the room. "You don't have to go to the trouble of decorating. I like it just the way it is." He said sincerely. A bedroom all for him!

Thistle looked confused and Severus narrowed his eyes. As Kaiden stepped further into the room, Severus whispered about how Kaiden how been raised.

"How dare them!" Thistle seethed quietly. She practically shook with anger before calming herself. "Thistle would be more than happy to visit the muggle family." She offered sweetly, her large eyes calculating.

Severus raised his eyebrow in amusement. That was something to consider actually. House elves were very powerful and if someone harmed their family, they could be quite vicious.

"In due time Thistle. I am hoping to find Bella first." Severus said.

Thistle's eyes grew teary again. "Mistress will be so happy. Thistle can't wait for her family to be back together!"

 _That's all I want too_ , Severus thought.

Thistle turned her attention to Kaiden. "Young Master Kaiden, what colors is you liking?"

"My favorite is green. But Thistle, you don't have to call me master. Just Kaiden is fine." Kaiden said seriously.

Thistle rolled her large eyes. "You's is just like your father," She wagged her finger at him. "Thistle knows the proper way to address her family."

Severus smirked at the determined look in Thistle's eyes. "Don't bother arguing with her son. Your mother and I tried to get her to call us by just our names long ago to no avail."

Severus leaned against the doorway and watched as Thistle questioned Kaiden on what he would like for his bedroom. Kaiden seemed unsure about requesting anything and finally Thistle just sighed and began waving her arms around.

Kaiden watched in amazement as the walls became a dark green, the bed cover turned black and white with green and black pillows. The wardrobe turned into a bigger one with four doors in a mahogany finish and across the room a black desk appeared with a green chair. Beside the bed popped up a silver nightstand with a black and green lamp. She finished by adding windows and charming them to bring light into the room. She then looked expectantly at Kaiden.

"Wow," Kaiden's mouth dropped open. "This is really for me?"

"It is all yours." Severus spoke up. He nodded at Thistle. "Thank you Thistle. You did a wonderful job."

"It's brilliant!" Kaiden grinned at Thistle. "Thank you so much!"

"No need to thank Thistle." Thistle said though she looked pleased. "Shall Thistle do the same with his bedroom at Spinner's End?" She asked innocently.

"I do not intend for Spinner's End to be our home." Severus said in exasperation. "I do not like that house Thistle."

"It is a fine house and Thistle has completely re-done it!" Thistle said stubbornly. "You can make happy memories in that house now." She looked at him stubbornly.

Severus scowled. She was just as infuriating as his students! "I will think about it," He said dismissively.

Thistle frowned at him and then turned a bright smile onto Kaiden. "Where is young master's clothes and belongings?"

Kaiden flushed. "I don't have any," He said softly. "The few outfits I have are still at the Dursley's."

"And they are no doubt unacceptable." Severus stated as he remembered the overly large rags Kaiden had been wearing when he was brought into the infirmary. "We will buy you new clothes when we go shopping this week."

Thistle considered Kaiden and when her master's weren't looking she waved her hands around the child, taking his measurements. "If yous not needing Thistle for the evening, then I wills return to Spinners End," She announced. She smiled warmly at Kaiden. "Thistle is very happy young master is alive and well. Thistle remembers young master as a very good baby and has missed him very much."

"Thank you Thistle," Kaiden said shyly.

With a pop Thistle was gone and Severus told Kaiden to get ready for bed. He went into his own room and shrunk a pair of pajama bottoms and a shirt for his son to sleep in. He planned to visit Narcissa tomorrow but he should also try to fit in a shopping trip. His son had worn hand-me-downs for long enough and Severus wanted to get him proper clothes.

After his shower and changing into the night clothes his dad had given him, Kaiden gratefully climbed into his bed. His very own bed, in his very own room. The sheets and comforter felt so good to bury himself under and his pillows were so soft. Kaiden was snuggling down into the bed when he felt the comforter being pulled higher up.

"Comfortable?" Severus asked, his voice slightly gruff. He was tucking in his son, something he had never thought he would get to do again. It was such a little thing but it meant everything to him.

Kaiden nodded drowsily as the events of the day had tired him out. "Goodnight Dad," He mumbled as he fell asleep.

"Goodnight my son. I love you," Severus whispered as he brushed Kaiden's hair off his forehead. His heart clenched as he saw the scar. They would have to glamour that before he went out in public. He stayed watching his son sleep. He was almost afraid to go to bed himself in case he woke up and found out this was a dream. After awhile of watching Kaiden peacefully sleep, he finally went to bed.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Kaiden woke up early as he was used to doing. At first he sat up quickly, forgetting where he was and only thinking he needed to start breakfast for the Dursley's. The previous day's events flickered through his mind and he sank back into his warm comfy bed. He was about to fall back asleep when his leg kicked against something. He sat up and saw a large box sitting on the end of his bed. His head tilted in curiosity, Kaiden reached down and pulled the box towards him. He opened the small note that was stuck to the top.

 _I hope Young Master does not mind, but Thistle wanted yous to have nice clothes right away. This should get you started._

Harry opened the box and pulled out several shirts, jumpers, trousers, even jeans and shoes. He flushed a little when he saw that there were even undergarments in the box. He looked at the nice clothes, holding up a deep green T-shirt in wonderment. It looked his size! He hugged the shirt to himself happily. "Thank you Thistle," He whispered.

 **TBC:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Severus was waiting for breakfast to be served by the Hogwarts house-elves when he was taken aback by Kaiden walking into the kitchen.

"Where did you get those clothes?" Severus asked in surprise.

Kaiden pulled at his green T-shirt a bit. "Thistle left a box of new clothes in my room," Kaiden explained. He paused. "Is it okay?" He hadn't ever been allowed new clothes before, after all…

"Of course it is," Severus pulled him into his side for a one armed hug. He felt an appreciation for his house-elf. _She must have taken his measurements without us knowing_ , he thought. "Well, how do you like them?"

"They're great! I have all different colored shirts and jumpers, pants and jeans and shoes." Kaiden beamed. "And they fit perfectly! I don't trip on the jeans and the shirts don't hang down to my knees!" He saw the breakfast food appear on the table and immediately poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice. "Do you want a glass Dad?"

Severus turned away so Kaiden didn't see the pain on his face. "No thank you, coffee is my morning drink of choice." It hurt him that Kaiden was denied the basic necessities such as a bed and clothes that fit, never mind food. _I wanted better for him_ , Severus thought with anger and sadness. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. He summoned a vial and handed it to Kaiden. "Drink this."

Kaiden made a slight face but obediently downed the nutritive potion. He quickly took a big swallow of pumpkin juice to get the bad taste out of his mouth. He grinned sheepishly at his dad. "Sorry."

Severus smirked. "Believe me; I know that potions do not taste good."

"Too bad you can't add sugar to it," Kaiden remarked as he scooped up a forkful of scrambled eggs.

"Do you know why you can't?" Severus asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

Kaiden looked thoughtful for a moment. He had read some of an introductory to potions book yesterday and had indeed read about that. "Um, it lessens the potency of the potion?"

"Correct Mr. Snape," Severus smiled slightly. "Depending on what you are brewing, it could even render the potion completely ineffective."

"So what are we doing today?" Kaiden asked eagerly. He wanted to explore the castle, learn more about magic and he really couldn't wait to get his wand and school books.

"Well," Severus hesitated. "I have to leave for a little while. There is someone I need to talk to. Professor Dumbledore has offered to show you around the castle and of course answer any questions about Hogwarts that you have." The last thing Severus wanted was to leave his son but he needed to talk to Narcissa about Bella.

"Oh, okay." Kaiden said as he scooped up some scrambled eggs. "Um, how long will you be gone?"

"Not long at all," Severus assured him. "Perhaps, since Thistle has already handled getting you new clothes, we could take a trip to Diagon Alley when I return." He watched as Kaiden's eyes lit up. There was no point in waiting to let the public know that his son was alive. The sooner they did the sooner the attention the news would bring would die down. Severus wasn't a popular man so he figured the interest would fade rather quickly. "However, there is something we need to talk about."

Kaiden looked at him expectantly.

"No one, except a few close friends and family, are to know that you used to be Harry Potter." Severus began.

"Because of the bad wizard that killed my – I mean, killed the Potter's?" Kaiden asked tentatively.

"Yes, though that wizard is gone he may return someday. Also, the name Harry Potter is known to everyone in the wizarding world for surviving the night he attacked. Everyone would want your autograph, would stare and talk about you endlessly if they knew it was in fact, you who survived." Severus noticed the look of horror on Kaiden's face.

"I wouldn't want all that attention," Kaiden shook his head.

"I don't blame you, I wouldn't either. Also, there are still some people who are loyal to the bad wizard and they may want to hurt you." Severus said carefully.

"Why?"

"They believe the baby who survived that night did something to make the Dark Lord vanish." Severus explained. "They may be angry and want revenge, although many of his followers were quite relieved to see him gone." He leaned forward slightly. "It is better for them to believe it was Harry Potter who was there that night, not Kaiden Snape. Do you understand?" He asked gently.

Kaiden nodded slowly. "Won't people wonder where I've been all this time though? What will I say?"

"We will think of something," Severus assured him.

After breakfast Dumbledore came to collect Kaiden. "So young man, what would you like to see first? The dorm rooms? The library? The Quidditch pitch?"

"All of the above?" Kaiden responded with a shy smile.

Dumbledore laughed. "Excellent my boy," He nodded at Severus. "Good luck with your meeting. We will talk when you return?"

"Of course," Severus responded. He reached out and Kaiden stepped into his hug. "Do not wander off and listen to the Headmaster all right?"

"I will," Kaiden promised.

"Have fun," Severus said as he reluctantly released Kaiden. He didn't want to. He didn't want to be apart from his son ever again, not even for an hour. Foolish notion perhaps, but he just had gotten his son back. He watched as they departed his quarters and then turned to the fireplace and threw a handful of floo powder in. "Malfoy Manor!"

 **HPHPHPHP**

"Hello Narcissa," Severus greeted his sister-in-law through the Malfoy's floo.

"Severus! I haven't seen you in quite awhile. Please step through," Narcissa held out her hand which Severus politely took once he had stepped into the parlor. "How are you? I must tell you, my Draco is so excited to be starting Hogwarts this year. It is all he can talk about!" She gave a light laugh.

"Yes, I am sure he is," Severus replied. He had kept small contact with the Malfoy's in hopes of hearing news of his wife whereabouts but he had not spent too much time with Draco. He did hope the child wasn't as spoiled or whiny as the last time he had seen him. He was sure Draco would be in his house and he didn't need a spoiled nephew to deal with. "My son is also looking forward to starting school." He said with a slow smile, eager to share his amazing news.

Narcissa's eyes widened. "Your-what? You had another child?"

"No, Kaiden is alive." Severus answered and he was about to explain when he noticed her paling and taking a shaky step back.

"How long have you known?" Narcissa asked in a whisper. "How did you find out?"

Severus stared at her perplexed and then his own eyes narrowed at her frightened expression. "Did _you_ know?" He asked in shock. Narcissa had known? What was going on?

"I-," Narcissa faltered when she saw the darkening look on Severus's face.

"Look at me Narcissa!" Severus ordered harshly and he immediately legitimized her. Her occluding ability was no match for him so he was able to find exactly what he was looking for. He pulled out of her mind when he had seen what she had done that horrible night. "How dare you!" He pulled his wand out and disarmed her before she even had a chance to blink.

"Severus, please." Narcissa begged, her eyes on the ebony wand pointed straight at her. "I'm sorry! I had no choice!" She cried.

"No choice?" Severus hissed. "You had better start explaining before I start casting hexes that no healer in the world will be able to reverse!"

Narcissa began shaking. Severus Snape was not one to mess around with. "I can show you why I did what I did that night," She whispered. He had only seen the night she had given Kaiden to the Potter's so she brought the night the Dark Lord ordered her to kill her nephew to the front of her mind. "I'm sorry! I had no choice!" She pleaded once Severus had seen everything.

"No choice? You could have told us what that monster wanted you to do! We would have figured out a way to protect our son without having to lose him!"

"He threatened Draco!" Narcissa argued. "I couldn't risk telling you and the Dark Lord then finding out. He would have killed all of us, including our children for sure!"

"You poisoned your own sister and made her think she was responsible for her son's death! You destroyed my family!" Severus roared. He was about to lose complete control and cast a crucio at her so she could feel a mere fraction of the pain he had felt for the last ten years when suddenly they heard Draco calling for his mother.

"Mum? May I go flying?" Draco walked into the parlor and Severus discreetly hid his wand under his sleeve.

"Hi Uncle Severus!" Draco greeted happily.

Severus closed his eyes briefly to get his anger under control and then opened them. He gave a nod to his nephew. "Hello Draco." _Yes, go flying_ , Severus thought with a glare in Narcissa's direction. _Then I can have a nice little chat with your Mum._

"I've been reading ahead in my potions book. I bet I'll be the best in your class," Draco said smugly.

Severus resisted rolling his eyes. "That's very nice to hear Draco." Severus nodded towards the child's broom. "I believe you were on your way to go flying outside?"

"Yes," Draco looked to his mother. "May I go flying Mum?"

Narcissa hesitated. "Well…"

"Mum!" Draco said in a whiny voice, completely unaware of the tension in the room.

"Narcissa," Severus said in a warning voice.

"Go on Draco. Be careful," Narcissa finally said and watched as her son grinned and hurried out of the room. She looked at Severus and he just stared at her, his dark eyes accusing. "I was trying to protect all of us Severus. I made sure Kaiden would be taken care of. It was risky but I did it." Narcissa said quietly. "I hated doing it. I hated hurting you and Bella and taking my own nephew away from his parents. The Dark Lord wanted him dead and I made sure he ended up safe instead."

"And after the Dark Lord vanished? Why did you not tell us then?" Severus demanded.

"No one knew for sure if the Dark Lord was really gone. We still don't! I heard even the Headmaster thinks he will come back. He could come back at any time and if he did he would kill me for not following orders! He would kill Kaiden for sure and he would most likely kill Draco and Lucius as well." Narcissa looked pleadingly at Severus. "Please, I'm sorry."

"Your apologies mean nothing to me." Severus sneered. "Does Lucius know?"

Narcissa shook her head. "No, I couldn't risk telling anyone. The only one who knew was the house-elf who I had help me and I obliviated him afterwards." She paused. "How-how did you find out?"

"A couple of days ago the Headmaster brought a dying Harry Potter into the infirmary, thanks to the despicable guardians he lived with. After healing him it was decided he would stay at the castle with Albus, Poppy and I looking after him. Imagine our surprise when his Hogwarts letter was delivered to him with the name Kaiden Snape on it." Severus answered snidely.

Narcissa gasped slightly. She hadn't even thought of the letter being addressed to the name Kaiden Snape instead of Harry Potter!

"Albus cast a paternity spell which of course revealed Bella and I to be his parents. You cannot imagine my shock…" Severus broke off and glared at her. "We couldn't figure out how or why the Potter's would have faked my son's death. To think it was someone who was family that orchestrated it!"

"I did my best to protect my nephew and I,-"Narcissa paused. "What did you mean by despicable guardians?"

"While the Potter's would have cared for Kaiden, the Dursley's did the opposite. He was neglected and abused since the night he was left on their doorstep. So thank you Narcissa, for protecting him so well." Severus said sarcastically.

Narcissa's pale blue eyes widened. "They hurt him? I thought he would be well cared for there!"

"You thought wrong! They starved him, worked him like a house elf and made him feel worthless! They told him magic wasn't real and that he was a freak!" Severus gripped his wand more tightly and sparks began to fly out of it. The furniture around them began to shake as Severus's magic responded to his anger. "They locked him in a cupboard, which also served as his bedroom, with cleaning supplies which he ended up getting sick from. He almost died!" Severus spat out with a look of deep loathing.

"I can't believe it. It didn't even enter my mind that Lily's sister wouldn't take care of him. The Headmaster put him there himself didn't he?" Narcissa shook her head in disbelief.

"Petunia hated her sister and hates magic. They never told him he was a wizard and locked him in the cupboard when he did accidental magic. Albus was aware there was a chance Petunia would not love her "nephew" but he didn't expect them to treat him as badly as they did. He also counted on the blood wards to protect him if the Dark Lord came back or any lingering death eaters wanted to hurt him. Of course, the protection could only go so far as Lily was not the biological mother." Severus felt himself start to shake with anger all over again. If he did not leave soon, he would hurt Narcissa. Not that he really cared if he did but he couldn't risk doing anything that would put him Azkaban. He couldn't risk being separated from his son again. "Do you know where Bella is?" He asked impatiently.

"No. But I can get a hold of her. I am able to send letters but Bella disables any tracking spells I put on our owl. She will only write back occasionally so that I don't worry. I would have told you so that you could write her but she informed me if I did that she would stop responding all together." Narcissa said sadly. She was eager to help any way she could and try to make up for what she did. "I don't know if she will believe me if I write and tell her Kaiden is alive." She sighed.

Severus pulled out a copy of the photo Albus had taken. "Send this with it." He handed the photo to Narcissa.

Narcissa gasped when she saw her nephew smiling shyly and waving in the picture. A huge smile spread across her face. "Oh, look at him! He is so handsome!" Her smile faded when she saw Severus's stony look.

"Write to her today." Severus ordered as he took a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. "And Narcissa, I will enjoy Bella's reaction to what you did." He smirked at the dismayed look on Narcissa's face and disappeared into the green flames.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Narcissa paced the sitting room, wondering how long it would take for Bella to respond. She was not looking forward to Bella finding out about her deception. _Perhaps I should take a vacation somewhere far away for the rest of the summer_ , Narcissa mused to herself.

The floo once again flared to life and Lucius stepped out. "Hello dear," He said as he one of the house elves popped in to take his cloak and briefcase. He eyed his wife curiously. "What is wrong?"

"Lucius, I have to tell you something." Narcissa's eyes filled with tears. There was no point in keeping Lucius in the dark; it was all about to come out anyway. And she needed her husband's support.

Lucius immediately went to her and put his arms around her. "What is it? Is Draco all right?"

Narcissa sniffled and nodded. "He is in his room." She pulled her husband to the sofa and they sat down. She began to explain, starting with the night the Dark Lord had instructed her to kill Kaiden. Lucius's eyes began to harden, yet he stayed silent and listened until she finished the story with Severus's visit.

"Say something," Narcissa whispered.

"I do not know what to say," Lucius stood up and began pacing the length of the sofa. "How could you keep this from me? I'm your husband, I would have helped you!"

"What would you have done differently?" Narcissa asked wearily.

Lucius sighed. "I am not sure, perhaps nothing. But I would have been there for you so that you did not carry the burden alone." He said fiercely.

Narcissa smiled sadly and reached up to grab his hand. "I know you would have darling. But I could not risk your life, or Draco's, by telling you. I may have handled it wrong but at the time, it seemed like the best solution."

Lucius squeezed her hand. "I know you Narcissa; I know it was difficult for you. You love your sister."

"She is going to hate me." Narcissa whispered. "She will never forgive me, nor will Severus."

"We will make it up to them somehow." Lucius assured her. "They are our family and always will be." Despite being a cold man to others, he did love his wife and son and he had also always been fond of Severus and Bella and hoped that now the truth was out, their family could reconnect.

"And if the Dark Lord does come back?" Narcissa looked up at her husband.

"Merlin, let us hope that does not happen," Lucius grumbled. He raised his chin. "If he does, we will fight against him with Severus and Bella. We will protect our children." He said, his eyes filled with determination. There was no way he was going to return to a life of being someone's slave. And he would never let the Dark Lord near his son.

"Oh Lucius!" Narcissa threw herself into his arms. "I love you!" Now she had to wait to see if her sister would forgive her, as well as her nephew.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Lucius, Narcissa and Draco had just sat down to dinner when they heard the floo. "Who would come at dinnertime?" Lucius asked in an annoyed voice. Not many were able to floo directly into their home and those that were knew when they sat down to dinner.

Draco's eyes widened. "Who is that?" He asked in a loud whisper.

Narcissa turned and gasped. "Bella?" She stood up and faced her sister. "Oh Bella," She said sadly as she studied how unkempt her sister was. There was a wild look in her dark brown eyes as she stared back at Narcissa. Bella was thin and pale, and there were dark circles under her eyes. The robes she wore were dirty and torn like rags and it was clear Bella had not been taking care of herself.

"Is this some sort of cruel joke?" Bella hissed as she held out the photo of Kaiden and Severus. "Is it? Tell me!" She screamed.

"No it isn't." Narcissa said as Lucius quickly guided a curious Draco out of the room. "That is Kaiden, Bella. I-"

"My baby died," Bella swayed slightly. "I killed him. Severus hates me for killing our baby, our sweet baby…" She began laughing. "I lit the candles and burned my baby up," She said in a singsong voice as she waved her wand around carelessly.

Lucius, who had returned to the room, gave Narcissa an alarmed look.

Narcissa stepped closer to her sister. "Bella, look at me." She said firmly. She waited until the wild dark eyes finally settled on her. "Kaiden is alive. He is with Severus right now."

"He was taken from you and Severus," Lucius spoke up. He gave Narcissa a warning look. Now was not the time to tell Bella who had taken Kaiden. The state Bella was in she would easily kill her sister and anyone else in her path. "The truth came out only a few days ago."

"A death eater took him and faked his death," Narcissa said weakly _. Oh, look at her. I did this to her_ , Narcissa berated herself.

"Who?" Bella asked slowly, her eyes slowly narrowing.

"That is not important right now." Lucius said quickly. "Don't you want to go to your son?"

Bellatrix looked down at the photo. "Baby?" She whispered as she stared at the dark haired child waving. And Severus had his arm around him, looking so happy… "Kaiden? This is real?" She asked in a small childlike voice.

"Yes," Narcissa assured her. "Your baby is alive."

Bellatrix's gaze snapped up. "Where are they?" She demanded.

"Hogwarts," Narcissa answered. "Bella, would you like to clean up before -" She sighed as Bella disappeared into the floo. She quickly summoned her house elf and wrote a note to be delivered to Severus right away. He needed to have some warning to the storm that was coming his way.

 **TBC:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

While Severus had been visiting Narcissa, Kaiden had enjoyed being shown around Hogwarts by the Headmaster. He had seen his future classrooms, and then been shown all four House dorm rooms. Kaiden had liked all of them but his favorite had been the Slytherin common room and the Gryffindor common room, which Dumbledore had remarked was interesting. When Kaiden had asked why, the Headmaster answered, "Unfortunately those two Houses do not generally get along and most consider them the opposite of each other. Their common rooms have a different feel from each other, don't you think?"

"Yes," Kaiden had said thoughtfully. "The Gryffindor room seemed so warm and yet busy with the red and gold colors. I think it would be fun to live there. But the Slytherin room was cool and calm with the green and silver colors. I think it would be relaxing to live there." The Headmaster had given him an appraising look.

"I agree with you my boy," Dumbledore said with approval. "You are quite insightful."

The next place Dumbledore showed him was the library. Kaiden had stood in the middle of the room in wonderment. There were so many books! He couldn't wait to start learning and reading more about magic. Dumbledore also showed him the Quidditch pitch, which Kaiden had also found interesting. Mainly, he was excited to learn to fly. The last place he had been shown was the Great Lake where the Giant Squid lived.

Now, he was in Diagon Alley with his dad. As soon as his dad had returned from his outing he had pulled Kaiden into a tight hug for a long time. Kaiden hadn't wondered why, he just relished being held. Before they had departed to get his school supplies, his dad had spoken with the Headmaster with a serious look on his face. Kaiden had looked at his dad questioningly but his dad had merely squeezed his shoulder and suggested they get started on their shopping trip. Before they had left however, Severus cast a strong spell to glamour Kaiden's scar.

"Where are we going first?" Kaiden asked as he tried to take everything in. There were so many shops selling clothes, robes, brooms, quills, spell books, and cauldrons. He wanted to visit every shop!

"We will begin with Madam Malkin's to get your robes and a cloak." Severus answered as he led him into the shop.

Madam Malkin greeted them as they entered. "How can I help you today?"

"My son is starting Hogwarts and needs to get his uniform." Severus answered.

Madam Malkin looked at Kaiden uncertainly. "Is he now? He looks rather young to be starting Hogwarts." She commented.

Kaiden scowled. He would be eleven in a few days!

"Well, go ahead and step on the stool so I can take your measurements." Madam Malkin said briskly.

Severus nodded encouragingly so Kaiden stepped on the stool and waited patiently as his measurements were taken. When Madam Malkin left to get some robes for him to try, he asked his dad, "Do I really look too young to start Hogwarts?"

Severus sighed and gave him a reassuring smile. "You do look a little younger than you are, but there is nothing wrong with that." _The only thing wrong with it is the reason behind it_ , he thought darkly. "You will grow before you know it, especially if you keep taking your nutritive potion and eating balanced meals."

Kaiden gave him a relieved look and when Madam Malkin returned he tried on the black robe. It fit perfectly and his dad ordered three of them. They also purchased a pointed black hat, dragon hide gloves and a black winter cloak with silver fastenings. At the last minute Severus also bought a deep green cloak for his son.

Next they went to Flourish and Blotts to get Kaiden's school books. As Kaiden glanced through _The Standard Book of Spells_ text, Severus also grabbed some books he thought his son would enjoy reading for fun. After shrinking the bags so they could be carried easily, they continued until they had also purchased a cauldron, telescope, brass scales and a set of glass phials.

"Our next stop is Ollivanders to get your wand." Severus announced.

"I can't wait!" Kaiden said enthusiastically. He had been looking forward to this.

"Ah, hello Professor Snape," Mr. Ollivander said when they walked through the door. "Who is this with you?" He asked curiously as he looked from Severus to Kaiden.

 _Here we go_ , Severus thought. So far he no one had made mention of seeing him shopping with a child. Of course, Severus knew how to blend in and scare off potential conversationers with his scowls. But Ollivander was a man that liked to be in the know about things. "This is my son, Kaiden."

Mr. Ollivander's eyes widened. "But I thought, well, I thought your son had died Professor." He said uncertainly.

Severus nodded. "He was thought to be dead. I only recently found out that he is alive," He said with a glance at his son.

"Merlin, that's amazing." Mr. Ollivander breathed as he looked at Kaiden. He smiled brightly. "I am very pleased to meet you Mr. Snape." He said to Kaiden, his eyes sparkling with interest.

Kaiden smiled back. "Thank you sir."

"I do enjoy hearing about happy endings," Mr. Ollivander continued as he began taken wand boxes off the shelves. "Let's get you started shall we? Here, try this one."

Kaiden took the wand and waited.

Severus chuckled. "Give it a wave."

Kaiden waved it and then flinched as the store windows shattered.

"Nope, not that one." Mr. Ollivander said cheerfully as he took it back. "How about this one?"

Kaiden tried several more different wands, to no avail. He began to wonder if maybe he wasn't a wizard after all. "They aren't working for me Dad." He said sadly.

"It's okay Kaiden. It can take some time to find the right wand." Severus said, knowing what was going through his son's mind.

"The wand chooses the wizard, Professor Snape." Mr. Ollivander said absently as he grabbed more boxes. He gazed at one thoughtfully, shrugged, and added it to the pile for Kaiden to try. After trying several more unsuccessfully, Kaiden took the one the store owner had been looking at.

"That one is eleven inches made of Holly and possesses a phoenix feather." Mr. Ollivander remarked.

"Phoenix is my middle name," Kaiden said as he held the wand and felt a rush of warmth run through him. He gave it a wave and bright golden sparks flew out. Kaiden slowly grinned.

"Curious," Mr. Ollivander said thoughtfully. "I would have thought…"

"What?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"Well, that is the brother wand to you-know-who." Mr. Ollivander confided. "Obviously it should belong to someone; I suppose I just wondered if it would belong to Mr. Potter."

Severus kept his face impassive. "I suppose I can see why you would. Have you seen Mr. Potter yet?" He kept his tone casual.

Mr. Ollivander shook his head. "No, but it should be any day now I would think. I must say, I am looking forward to meeting him." He said eagerly.

Severus gave a sneer, knowing he had to act as he would have if he did not know that the child was dead. "He is most likely an arrogant spoiled brat. I, for one, do not look forward to meeting him." He noticed the hurt and confused look on Kaiden's face and gave a slight shake of his head at him.

"It will be interesting to see what wand chooses Mr. Potter." Mr. Ollivander said, ignoring the remark Severus had made. He smiled at Kaiden. "Again, I am very happy to have met you Mr. Snape. I have a feeling that you will do great things."

"Thank you," Kaiden said softly as he hugged the box which held his wand close to him.

"I imagine your happy news will be quite the gossip among everyone," Ollivander said brightly.

 _Of course it will as you are no doubt eager to share it_ , Severus thought in amusement. He dreaded the attention it would bring but knew that once news of Harry Potter's death became known, the attention would turn away from him and his family.

Severus kept a hand on Kaiden's shoulder as he steered him through the crowded streets. "Before we continue, how about a break?" They stopped at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and sat at a table. Severus handed Kaiden a menu. "Order whatever you would like."

Kaiden read through the menu and his grey eyes widened when he saw some of the flavors. "Jelly Slug? Cockroach Cluster?" He glanced at his dad.

Severus smirked. "Welcome to wizarding ice cream. Don't worry; there are also flavors that are like what they sell in muggle shops."

"Are you ready to order?" A young waitress asked in a bored voice as she stopped by their table.

"I will have a cup of earl grey and lavender," Severus answered.

"Um, I'll have the chocolate and raspberry," Kaiden said softly. After the waitress left he began slowly shredding his napkin. "Why did you say that about me to Mr. Ollivander?" He shook his head. "I mean, about Harry?"

Severus drummed his fingers on the table. "I went to school with Harry's father and it is fairly well known that we did not get along. People will expect me to think to think badly of his son. And remember, no one is supposed to know he is dead. They will find out soon enough." Severus said quietly.

"So when you thought I was Harry, did you think I was spoiled and arrogant? Did you like me at all before finding out I was your son?" Kaiden asked, his eyes lifting to meet his father's.

Before Severus could answer, the waitress returned with their ice cream. "Here you go." She set down their cups full of delicious looking ice cream and then left.

After she left, Severus answered Kaiden's question. "I will admit, I had already decided that Harry Potter would be just like his father." He looked apologetic. "Before you came back into my life, I was a broken and bitter man. I am the most hated professor and am known for being strict, unfair, and unkind." He gave a slight shrug. "My most feared professor reputation is fine with me, especially if it means students will pay better attention in my class."

Kaiden smiled slightly.

"Look at me," Severus said softly. "To your second question yes, I did like you before I found out you were my son. It shocked me that I did. When you brewed your first potion, I found myself enjoying spending time with you."

Kaiden perked up. "I enjoyed brewing the potion with you. It was fun."

"We will brew more together," Severus promised him with a smile, happy that his son found potions enjoyable.

"Is my mother going to come and see me?" Kaiden suddenly burst out. He flushed slightly, not knowing if it was okay to ask. What if she didn't want to see him?

"Word is being sent to her, wherever she is." Severus said carefully. "I expect she will come, although she may act…strangely. She was put under a potion that I believe is still in effect so if she acts alarming, that is the reason why."

Kaiden looked worried. "Is there a way to make her better?"

"When she comes, I will reverse the potion," Severus said confidently. He was sure he could and he would not give up until he did. He had his son back and he would do what it took to get his wife back as well.

On their way to buy quills and parchment they passed Magical Menagerie and Kaiden immediately begged to go in and look. As Kaiden began petting the kittens which were part cat and part Kneazle, Severus contemplated buying him a familiar. As Kaiden seemed to take special interest in the smallest of the bunch, a silver grey cat with unusually bright gold eyes Severus whispered to the sales lady who smiled and nodded. He put down a down payment and agreed to pick up the cat in a few days.

"That kitty was really sweet," Kaiden said wistfully after they had left.

"Hm," Severus smiled to himself.

After acquiring the last of Kaiden's supplies, they did some window shopping. Here and there Severus would buy fun things for Kaiden such as games and a drawing kit. He also bought a few more items of clothing for Kaiden, and went into the Quidditch store as Kaiden was curious about the sport. Severus leaned against the counter as Kaiden walked around the store, carefully touching the Quaffles and Bludgers, and thumbing through one of the books on the shelves. When he heard several children oohing and aahing over the latest broom, A Nimbus 2000, he joined the crowd admiring the sleek looking broom.

Severus shook his head with amusement. The boy would be like his mother, he thought fondly. Bellatrix had been a terrific flyer and knew everything about Quidditch. Her parents had forbidden her to try-out for their house team as they believed it was a waste of time. Severus could handle himself on a broom but Bellatrix could really fly.

Severus grimaced when they left the store and ran straight into Rita Skeeter, a reporter for The Prophet. She had obviously been waiting for him as a gleeful smile spread across her face. "My goodness, it is true then?" She looked from Severus to Kaiden. "Your son is alive after all! Tell me, how did this come about?"

A crowd formed, which included some of his students, and Severus lightly pressed Kaiden closer to himself. Ollivander was obviously more of a gossip than he had anticipated. "Yes, this is my son Kaiden and as you can see, he is indeed very much alive. His death was faked, which was not known to me until a few days ago." Severus said evenly.

Rita widened her eyes dramatically as she scribbled in her notepad. "Did your wife fake his death? Is that where Bellatrix has been all this time? Hiding your son from you?" She asked eagerly.

"No," Severus said curtly. "We both believed him to be dead. I am afraid I cannot go into anymore details at this time." He ignored the rumblings in the crowd and began to push past Skeeter, gently pulling Kaiden with him.

Rita pursed her lips for a moment and then gave a fake smile. "Of course, I understand." She said in a sweet voice. "So then, where is your wife? Does she not care to see her son? Is she worried she will end up in Azkaban if she comes back?"

Severus stiffened and turned back to face her as Kaiden gave a small gasp. "I have no doubt that she will immediately want to see our son once she hears the news. And when she does, I will make sure she finds you and answers your questions…personally." A slow smile spread across his face.

Rita blanched and stepped back a few steps.

"Let's go," Severus said quietly to Kaiden as he quickly guided them away from the gawking crowd. He was seething inside about the audacity of that wretched woman.

"What is Azkaban?"

It wasn't until they had reached Hogwarts gates that Kaiden finally spoke up.

Severus hesitated. "A wizarding prison," He answered finally.

"Why would my Mum end up there?" Kaiden asked, confused.

Severus stopped walking. "She won't," _I hope_ , he thought desperately. Dumbledore had kept him out of prison, vouching for the fact that Severus had turned spy. He hoped with the knowledge that Bellatrix had been acting under a potion would work in her favor, especially if Dumbledore vouched for her as well. And if the Malfoy's could stay out of prison by claiming they were under the Imperious Curse…the Malfoy's! Everyone knew that Lucius practically controlled Minister Fudge with all his money and influence. And as Narcissa owed them big time…he thought darkly. He noticed Kaiden yawn as they continued their walk to the castle. "How about a taking a na, I mean, a rest before dinner? Today was a busy day for you."

"Um, maybe just a little rest," Kaiden agreed. He _was_ tired and it was not like there were any other kids around to make fun of him for taking a nap, er, rest. "Dad? Thank you for taking me out today and buying all of my school supplies and getting me ice cream. I had fun." He said sleepily as they walked into their quarters and into Kaiden's room.

"You are welcome," Severus said as he pulled a blanket over his son. "I must say I enjoyed the day myself." _Except for the run in with Skeeter_.

"Can I practice using my wand after dinner?" Kaiden closed his eyes.

"Hmm, technically students are not allowed to use magic during the summer." Severus said as he watched his son fall asleep. Between healing from his injuries and the shock of finding out his new identity, his boy was holding up quite well. Severus was glad he was getting extra sleep and not fighting it. "But perhaps I will let you try a few spells." Severus smirked to himself as he strolled into his office, leaving Kaiden fast asleep. He imagined how his students would react to him allowing rules to be broken _. I haven't even had my son back a week and I'm already going too soft,_ he thought with a resigned sigh. _At this rate, I will be starting the school year as the new Head of House to Hufflepuff._ He shuddered at the thought.

Severus wasn't surprised to hear his floo and a moment later see Dumbledore enter his office. "How was your shopping trip?"

"It went very well, except for Rita Skeeter," Severus answered.

"Ah, well, we expected that." Dumbledore sat down. "Where is Kaiden?"

"Resting," Severus sat back in his chair. "Skeeter mentioned if front of him that if Bellatrix came back she would end up in Azkaban."

Dumbledore frowned. "Still no tact, I see."

"Is there a way to keep Bella from being arrested for being a Death Eater?"

"Hmm," Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. "From what you told me earlier, she was under a powerful potion from Voldemort. However, if we tell the ministry about Narcissa's part she could be arrested for kidnapping. Never mind then that everyone would know the truth about Harry Potter."

"We don't have to mention Narcissa's part," Severus said slowly. "I thought perhaps you could speak on her behalf."

"Of course my boy, you know I will do everything I can to help." Dumbledore assured him. "It may be tricky however. First, we need to talk to Bellatrix."

"I know she will return," Severus said. "I know it." He repeated.

"Voldemort was desperate to keep you two," Dumbledore said after a few moments of silence. "He normally viewed children of his followers as future Death Eaters. Yet, he feared Kaiden's influence on you."

"He must have sensed we were going to leave," Severus mused. "We had already decided to turn away from the Death Eaters when we found out Bella was pregnant."

"He most likely didn't know that," Dumbledore said. "He did know how to manipulate the situation to drive you and Bella apart."

Severus closed his eyes for a moment. "Yes." He opened his eyes. "Malfoy may be able to help Bella, as he does have considerable influence with Fudge."

"True. Cornelius counts on his money and support." Dumbledore agreed. He paused. "I must say that although I am not happy with how Narcissa and the Potter's handled things, at least they did keep your son alive."

"Narcissa should have come to me and Bella." Severus said angrily. "We would have figured out a plan and Kaiden wouldn't have been raised by those horrible muggles."

"I understand your anger but I also can understand Narcissa's act." Dumbledore said softly. "She was afraid and did the only thing she could think of."

"She said she didn't say anything after the Dark Lord's fall because she feared that he was not truly gone." Severus commented.

"I do not believe he is," Dumbledore said mildly. "That is why I put him with Lily's sister, believing he would be safe there." He sighed. "I wished I had figured it out sooner."

"As do I," Severus muttered.

Dumbledore looked regretful and Severus relented. There was no way anyone could have suspected that Harry Potter was really Kaiden Snape. "I can't help but still feel anger towards Narcissa as well as the Potter's. They stole my child."

"They lost their son, they were not thinking clearly." Dumbledore said softly. "They did help Narcissa keep him alive and in the end, they died protecting him."

"I know," Severus said quietly.

"Kaiden is home now," Dumbledore stood up with a soft smile. "That is all that matters, is it not?"

"Yes," Severus agreed.

"I will see you at dinner in the Great Hall?" Dumbledore asked. "Perhaps we could plan a little celebration for Kaiden's birthday." His blue eyes brightened. "He could meet his cousin."

Severus looked at the Headmaster in exasperation. "I am not exactly feeling friendly towards the Malfoy's. And I don't know how Kaiden would get along with Draco, who is very spoiled and used to being the center of attention."

"Still, he's family and it would be good for Kaiden to hang around with someone his own age. Plus, it would give you a chance to enlist Malfoy senior's help regarding Bellatrix." Dumbledore reminded him.

Severus scowled. "True. We'll see."

Dumbledore smiled brightly. "See you at dinner, my boy!"

Severus rolled his eyes and did some paperwork until it was time to get Kaiden up for dinner.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Severus, Kaiden, Poppy and Dumbledore were having dinner in the Great Hall when in the middle of their meal an owl flew in and dropped a piece of paper onto Severus's plate before quickly flying back out. Severus glanced down at it and dropped his fork.

 _She's back_

 **TBC: Next up, Bella reunites with Severus and Kaiden! =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: I probably won't post the next chapter until after the holidays. Enjoy and Merry Christmas! =)**

Severus stared at the note for a moment, frozen and unsure what to do. He had known she would come but he wondered how long he had until… suddenly the doors to the Great Hall flew open. Severus looked up and there she was. _Bellatrix._ His heart clenched as he looked at his wife for the first time in so long. She was extremely pale, thin and looked exhausted. Her clothes were disheveled, torn and her long dark hair a tangled mess. Her eyes locked with his and tears filled them. She stared at him before her eyes shifted their gaze to the child sitting next to him. "Kaiden?" She stumbled in further, holding in one hand a green plush snake that Severus recognized as Kaiden's when he was a baby.

Kaiden looked to his dad. "Who is that?" _She_ _looks familiar_ …

Severus thought quickly. Bellatrix needed to compose herself before reuniting with Kaiden, otherwise she might frighten him and that was not the first impression she would want to make. "Albus, take him to my quarters." He said quietly as he stood up.

Dumbledore nodded and stood up as well, sympathy in his eyes. "Kaiden, have you played exploding snap yet?"

"No. What is it?" Kaiden got up and started to follow the Headmaster, darting a look at the woman who was just staring at him.

"No, where are you taking him?" Bella began to run to the Head Table. "I want my son! My baby!"

Kaiden gave a sudden intake of breath as he realized that the woman was his mother. She looked so different from the picture he had been shown of her. He hesitated in going with the Headmaster.

Severus caught Bellatrix in his strong arms before she reached the table and nodded to Albus to continue to take Kaiden. His son was staring at Bella in shock and realization. "Kaiden, go with Professor Dumbledore please." He said in a firm yet gentle voice. He turned his attention back to his wife once Albus and Kaiden had left the room.

Bella began struggling in her husband's arms. "Let me go! I want my son! Our baby, Severus!"

"I know. Bella, I know." Severus tried to sooth her. "He's alive. He's okay."

"Let me go to him then!" Bella pushed him away, her dark eyes wild. She whipped out her wand and cast a hex at Severus who was already prepared and had cast a Protego.

"Stupefy!" Bella shrieked again as she pointed her wand at him.

Severus managed to dodge the spell in time. "Bella, stop! You will scare our son if you go to him acting like this!" He said sternly.

"Please, I want my baby. Please," Bella whispered, dropping her arm and holding her wand loosely. "I killed our baby. Forgive me for killing our baby."

Severus disarmed her and then held her in his arms. "No, you did not kill our baby. He was taken from us." He told her, relishing the feel of her in his arms. "He was taken from us Bella. We both were made to believe he was dead."

Bella shook her head frantically. "No! We buried him! The candles, I need to turn out the candles!" She began struggling to get away again.

"Didn't you talk to Narcissa?" Severus asked in a hard voice as he kept a tight hold on her.

"Cissy sent me a letter telling me Kaiden was alive." Bella said in a small voice as she sagged in his arms. "It contained a picture of you and baby. It can't really be our baby but he looked…" She began crying. "He looked like us. But it's fake!"

Gritting his teeth as Bella struggled to get away from him; he produced a vial containing a strong mixture of Wit-Sharpening Potion and Memory Potion. He had tweaked it and hoped it was strong enough to counteract the potion the Dark Lord had given her. As he had been the one to supply the Dark Lord with potions, he had a pretty good idea of what the monster had used. He poured it down her throat even as she clawed at him in an effort to push the vial away. He let her go once he was sure she had swallowed the potion.

Sputtering, she glared at Severus. "How dare…" She stopped and shook her head. It was as if a fog was lifting from around her. The memories began coming back, her thoughts getting clearer. She remembered Narcissa coming over and making her tea. She remembered thinking Narcissa was acting strange and then getting sleepy after the tea. And then she woke up to the room being on fire, yet somehow she had not been burned at all. The auror's had told her that her candles had caused the fire which resulted in the death of her child. Grief and guilt had consumed her and she had pushed away her husband, family and friends. The Dark Lord confirmed to her that she didn't deserve forgiveness and throwing herself into being a death eater was the only way to forget. After the Dark Lord vanished she had left, knowing she deserved the isolation with nothing but the knowledge that she had killed her son.

"Severus?" Bellatrix locked eyes with him, seeing nothing but love in those obsidian eyes _. How could I have ever left him?_ Her own eyes darkened. "It was Narcissa?"

Severus nodded, relieved that the potion appeared to have worked. "I thought she would have told you when you returned after getting her letter." _Although I should have known better_ , he thought.

"She just said a death eater had taken him."

"Self-preservation at its best I suppose." Severus said darkly. "The Dark Lord ordered Narcissa to kill Kaiden. He knew he was losing us to the light and thought that if we went through the loss of our son, especially if you thought it was your fault, that we would be even more focused on him."

Bellatrix's eyes widened in horror as she mentally relived her sister's strange behavior that night. "I felt sleepy after she made tea. She never makes tea." Bella frowned in thought. "She drugged me?"

"The Dark Lord gave her a potion to confuse you. I believe it was enhanced to make you…well…insane." Severus looked at her. "No offense." He added.

Bella waved her hand dismissively. "Never mind. What did she do with Kaiden? Where has he been all this time?"

Severus looked away for a moment. "Lily and James Potter's son Harry had passed away the day before she gave you that potion. She talked them into switching the babies. She was supposed to kill Kaiden but couldn't and figured this plan was the only solution. Lily charmed Kaiden with a strong glamour to make Kaiden look exactly like their son. He became Harry Potter."

"The Boy-Who-Lived," Bella whispered in shock. "When did you find out?"

"It was several days ago. Albus brought who we thought was Harry Potter to the infirmary as he was sick," _I'll_ _wait to tell her why_ , Severus thought with a grimace. "I helped Poppy treat him and it was decided he would stay here at the castle for the summer. I felt…a connection to him. I spent time with him and discovered he was a smart, sweet child. And then his Hogwarts acceptance letter came only it was not addressed to Harry Potter but Kaiden Snape. Albus cast a couple of spells that revealed he was our son and he was also able to break the glamour. We have been introducing Kaiden to the wizarding world little by little." Severus answered as he reached out and gently brushed back strands of Bella's hair.

"Where has he been all these years? Lily and James were killed." Bella said, anger in her voice at the thought of her sister betraying her. She shook her head. She was still feeling a little woozy.

"With Lily's muggle sister," Severus said stiffly. He would wait to tell her everything.

"I want to see him!" Bella insisted.

Severus nodded. "Perhaps we will get you some clean clothes first? A shower and a hairbrush would not hurt either." He smirked slightly.

Bella looked down at her grimy clothes. "Oh," She swayed a bit. Suddenly she felt overwhelmed and still a bit confused. For so long she had believed she was the reason Kaiden was gone. She still had questions…there were still things she didn't understand.

"I've missed you Severus." Bella whispered as she gazed up at Severus's face.

Severus squeezed her hand. "I've missed you too." He responded in a gruff voice. Slowly he was starting to get his family back.

"I really didn't kill him? I still don't…why was he sick? Why didn't Narcissa tell us…?" She swayed again and Severus looked at her in alarm.

"Bella," Severus stepped forward. "You didn't kill Kaiden. He was taken from us." Before Severus could continue to reassure her, she fainted and was caught by her husband.

 **HPHPHPHP**

"The poor thing," Poppy murmured as she ran another diagnostic over Bella, who was still unconscious in the infirmary. "She's beyond exhausted and has not been eating enough." She had spelled dreamless sleep and an extra strength nutrition potion into Bellatrix. She had also cast cleaning and refreshing charms and a spell that untangled and cleaned Bella's hair. "She and Kaiden will both be taking a nutritive potion for awhile." She said in mild exasperation.

Severus slumped into the chair next to her and grasped Bella's hand. "The potion to restore her clarity was too much for her all at once. Especially when she realized her own sister had set her up." He said quietly.

Poppy patted him on the shoulder. "She will be okay Severus. She will feel better after a much needed rest. And then she will be able to see her son."

Severus's expression softened. "Yes she will. I need to check on Kaiden. Will you alert me if she wakes up while I am gone?"

Poppy nodded. "Of course," Poppy hesitated. "I do suggest waiting to tell Bella about how Kaiden was raised until she is more, shall we say, mentally stable. She will be overwhelmed as it is."

"I had already decided to wait on telling her." Severus assured her. "Though I know her, she will want to know everything." _And Merlin help anyone who gets in her way once she finds out,_ he thought grimly.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Kaiden laughed as the cards exploded and nearly singed off Dumbledore's beard.

"Oof! Well, that can sometimes happen." Dumbledore said ruefully as he patted his beard down.

"This game is fun! Except for you almost catching on fire, I mean." Kaiden amended.

"Would you like to play again?" Dumbledore asked brightly.

Before Kaiden could answer, his father stepped into the room.

Severus raised his eyebrow at the half burnt cards strewn on the floor and the blackened hairs on the Headmaster's beard. "Having fun?" He asked in amusement.

Kaiden jumped up from the table and ran to him. "Professor Dumbledore taught me how to play exploding snap!" He said excitedly.

"I see that," Severus smirked as Dumbledore waved his wand over his beard to fix the burned hairs.

"Dad? Is that lady really my Mum?"

Severus sat down after exchanging a look with Dumbledore. "Yes. She is in the infirmary right now…she will be fine." He quickly assured Phoenix after seeing the alarmed look on his face. "She's just been very sad and alone for a long time."

"Because of me," Kaiden said guiltily. "I'm sorry." He was startled when Severus gently took him by the shoulders and stared into his eyes.

"Look at me. You have nothing to be sorry for. We were all victims of someone's deceit, you most of all. Nothing is your fault, do you hear me?" Severus said. He wanted his son to understand.

Kaiden felt like a baby as tears filled his eyes and he fell against his father, who hugged him and whispered words of comfort to him. "It's okay son. It's okay now." He tightened his arms around his son and he unexpectedly could feel tears fill his own eyes.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Bellatrix slowly woke up and took in her surroundings. Wait; was she in the Hogwarts infirmary? Suddenly the day's events caught up with her and she sat up quickly. Severus was here…and her son was here! She needed to see him, hold him so she could know that it was really true.

"Bellatrix?" Poppy asked as she came out of her office. She smiled. "Are you feeling better dear?"

Bella slowly stood up. "I feel much better Madame Pomfrey." She said, her eyes darting around the room. She looked down and noticed that besides wearing the standard infirmary gown she also had on her old favorite blue dressing gown. _Severus_. She reached out and picked up the plush snake that she had held onto all these years. _If Severus worked here then his quarters would be in the dungeons,_ she thought. She eyed the fireplace and headed towards it. It would only make sense that the infirmary was connected to Severus's floo.

"Wait Bella! You should be resting. I will summon Sever-"Poppy stopped as Bella disappeared into the green flames, calling out for Severus's quarters. Poppy sighed. Well, she had tried.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Severus was talking quietly with Dumbledore while Kaiden built a house with his exploding snap cards when he heard the floo flare up. His eyes widened when his mother stepped through, looking more like she had in the photo he had seen.

"Bella?" Severus took a step towards her and then stopped, watching as Bella stared at Kaiden.

"Kaiden?" Bella whispered as she looked at her son.

Kaiden nodded and then his mother let out a cry and crossed the room, enfolding Kaiden into her arms. She kept whispering _my baby, my baby_ over and over again. Kaiden hugged her back, feeling an immediate connection to her just as he had with his dad.

Tears streamed down Bella's face as she held her son. It seemed surreal that she was actually holding him in her arms. She lifted her head and locked eyes with Severus who stepped over and enfolded them both in a hug. The three of them just stood there, hugging and crying at finally being reunited. They were complete now.

Dumbledore moved quietly to the door to leave and give them privacy but he couldn't help conjuring a camera and taking a picture without them knowing first.

 **HPHPHPHP**

After a several minutes Bella pulled back and wiped her eyes before looking Kaiden over. "You're so handsome, look at you! Are you okay? Why are you so thin?" Bella exclaimed as she fussed over her son.

"Um…" Kaiden felt flustered, not sure how to answer that. He also wasn't used to being fussed over.

"Bella take a breath." Severus said dryly. Kaiden looked completely overwhelmed.

Bella shot him a mild glare but did smile sheepishly at her son. "I'm sorry. It's just…I can't believe you're here. I still don't understand how but I'm just so happy." She hugged Kaiden again. "I missed you so much! I thought about you and Severus every day. I want to know everything about you! Where have you been living, what was your first word and –"

Severus put his hand on her arm. "Relax. He is still getting used to everything himself."

Bella took a deep breath. "You're right, of course." She looked at Kaiden. "I hope I'm not scaring you. I just missed you so much. To think you were alive this whole time." She shook her head. "Where have you been?" Her eyes narrowed as she remembered her realization from earlier. "Narcissa did this didn't she? Did she have you this whole time?" Anger began to fill her eyes.

"I don't know who that is," Kaiden said as he backed up against his dad. His father put an arm around him.

"Bella, we will talk about this privately." Severus said firmly. He knew Bella would explode in anger when she found out everything and Kaiden didn't need to see that.

"Fine. But I _will_ know everything." Bella said determinedly. She smiled at Kaiden. "Look at you. He's beautiful isn't he Severus?"

Kaiden blushed and Severus chuckled. "You're embarrassing our child Bella. But yes, he is."

Bella studied Kaiden thoughtfully. He was almost eleven yet he looked eight or nine. Why? She needed to know everything about him but she didn't want to let her son out of her sight again.

"Are you hungry?" Severus asked Bella. He glanced at Kaiden. "As our dinner was interrupted, I believe you didn't get your dessert?"

Kaiden's face lit up. He was still getting used to being able to eat all he wanted and also getting to have dessert. His favorite was Treacle Tart. "I can still have it?"

"Of course. And then it will be time for bed." Severus said as he moved to the kitchen.

"Aww…" Kaiden started, his face falling. He stepped closer to his mother and she immediately pulled him into another hug.

"It is almost your bedtime as it is." Severus pointed out. He understood Kaiden wanted to stay up and talk with his mother but he knew Bella's patience was limited and she would want all the details on Kaiden. It would be best if the child was asleep when Bella found out everything about Kaiden's childhood. "Tomorrow the three of us will be able to catch up and spend the day together. I believe you were interested in trying out your new wand?"

Kaiden's face brightened back up. "Yes sir." He said enthusiastically. He looked at his mother as they sat down at the kitchen table. "I got my wand today, and all of my school supplies! Diagonally is amazing!"

"Diagon Alley," Severus corrected as he watched the enchanted look on Bella's face as their son babbled on.

"Oh, right," Kaiden grinned as he dug into his Treacle Tart.

"So it was your first time there?" Bella asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Yes," Kaiden answered after swallowing a mouthful of Treacle Tart. "It was brilliant! Well, except for that one lady who asked us questions, I didn't like her. And the lady who measured my robes thought I looked too young to be starting Hogwarts," Kaiden frowned, still smarting from that. "But dad says I will grow as now I get to eat balanced meals and take that nutritive potion."

Severus shut his eyes. _Uh oh._

"Aren't you used to eating balanced meals?" Bella asked causally though her eyes were hard.

Kaiden bit his lip. "I'm getting used to it," He said finally.

Bella's eyes flew to her husband's and seeing the pain and anger in his eyes, she knew instantly that their son had been mistreated.

 **TBC:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

"Kaiden, why don't you go get ready for bed?" Severus could see his wife's face darken as she processed what Kaiden had said.

"Okay," Kaiden said somewhat reluctantly as he pushed his seat back and stood up.

"We'll be in to say goodnight in a few minutes," Severus assured his son.

As soon as Kaiden left the kitchen Bella stood up and stalked over to Severus. "Tell me," She stared down at him.

Severus stood up as well. "Not yet," He said calmly as he turned and walked into the sitting room.

"Excuse me?" Bella hissed as she followed.

"First we will say goodnight to our son," Severus said firmly. "And then I will tell you everything."

Bella took a deep breath to relax. She picked up the stuffed snake sitting on the coffee table that she had brought with her and held it for a moment. "Where is his room?" She asked finally.

"This way," Severus led her down the hallway and they walked into Kaiden's room right when he was pulling back the covers.

Bella glanced around. "I like your room," She said with a small smile. "Who chose the green?"

"I did. It's my favorite color," Kaiden laid his head down and gave a small yawn. "Thistle decorated the room."

"Thistle?" Bella repeated. She glanced at Severus.

"She refused to be freed," Severus shrugged.

"She refused to leave her family," Bella corrected with a smirk. She leaned down and pulled the soft comforter up, effectively tucking in her son. She handed him the snake. "This was yours as a baby," She told him as he tentatively took it. "Your father brought it home for you because of the nickname I called you. Snakeling."

Kaiden ran his hand down the soft, plushy snake. He might be considered a little old for stuffed animals but since it was his anyway… "Can I keep it?" He asked in a shy voice. He had never had a plushy of his own, well, except for this one that he couldn't remember. When he had been little he had longed to have something to hold as he slept in the cold, dark cupboard.

"It's yours," Bella told him. "I kept it with me so I could always feel you with me. So that I would never forget," Her voice choked and she blinked back tears. "So I would never forget how happy and complete I had felt with you and your father. But now I don't need it, as I have both of you back." She leaned down and kissed Kaiden's forehead. Tears spilled down her cheeks as Kaiden reached up and put his arms around her neck.

"Goodnight Mum and Dad," Kaiden whispered thickly. He was overcome with emotion as he clutched the snake to him and closed his eyes. He felt content, warm, safe and happy as he drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight Snakeling." Bella said softly, running her hand over his hair.

"Goodnight son," Severus also leaned down and kissed his forehead. He and Bella stood there for a few minutes as they watched their child sleep. Finally Severus gently touched Bella's arm and led her back into the sitting room. "You should be sleeping as well. You are still recovering." He said.

Bella scoffed as she wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks. "I'm fine," She said dismissively.

Severus crossed his arms. "Still stubborn, I see."

Bella rolled her eyes. "You said you would tell me everything about Kaiden." She reminded him.

"I did," Severus said slowly. "Kaiden is an intelligent, compassionate and endearing child. He also is still adjusting."

"Of course he is, finding out that he isn't who he thought he was." Bella frowned. "Does he mind being called Kaiden?" She asked suddenly in concern.

"No, he actually took to it quite well," Severus told her. "He is adjusting to more than his new identity and having parents. He is still adjusting to magic being real."

Bella looked at him in surprise. "He didn't know he was a wizard?" She asked with a frown. _How could that be?_

Severus shook his head. "No. He was living with Lily's sister, Petunia. She and her husband told him magic wasn't real."

"What? Why would they do that? What was their explanation for accidental magic?" Bella asked in confusion.

Severus cast a strong privacy spell around them. He didn't want to risk waking Kaiden. "He was called a freak and punished." He said, bracing himself. _Here we go_ …

"They - I'll kill them!" Bella screamed. "They punished him for something he had no control over?" Her hands clenched into fists and the furniture in the room began rattling. "What did they do to him? Where do these people live? Accio wand!" She caught her wand that Severus had taken from her in the Great Hall.

Severus winced. "Calm down! You don't want to risk Kaiden coming out here and seeing you rant and rave, even if he can't hear you. Not with how he was raised." He looked around the room. "You must control yourself!"

Bella glared at him but lowered her voice slightly. "They abused our son! They will not get away with that!" She tried to control her emotions.

"No, they won't." Severus agreed in a low voice. "I fully intend to pay them a visit."

"Not without me." Bella hissed. "I will make them beg for mercy!" Her eyes gleamed.

"As much as I would love to, we cannot do anything that will put us in Azkaban." Severus said flatly. "We will not be separated from our son again."

"We are Slytherins, Severus. Who says we will get caught?" Bella asked, her eyes practically glowing with rage. "We know curses even the ministry wouldn't be able to identify. Besides, who would care about two magic hating muggles anyway?" She asked flippantly.

"Kaiden would." Severus said bluntly. "He would blame himself if anything like that happened to them. He blames himself for us thinking he was dead, for Merlin's sake!"

"Why in the world would he blame himself?" Bella asked in shock.

Severus sighed. "He was brought up believing everything was his fault. It will take time to dissuade him from that notion. He also will need to be shown that he is not a burden and not unloved. He is shy and worried that he is unwanted. He also will need to learn to trust that we will never send him away, lock him up or starve him."

Bella just stared at him for a moment. "That is why he is so small. Why he looks younger than he is." She finally said. "They starved him." Sparks flew from her wand.

"When he was brought in he was close to death. Petunia had put cleaning supplies in his cupboard, which also was also his bedroom." Severus told her, anger and disgust clear in his voice. "The cleaning supplies spilled and got on his bread and splashed in his water. He was so hungry so he ate in anyway. The only thing he was worried about was his Aunt finding out that he had knocked the cleaning supplies over and getting into trouble for it."

Bella closed her eyes. "Did they beat him as well?" She asked finally.

"No. Their son did though." Severus said. "He was allowed to beat up Kaiden." He looked at her seriously. "Do you understand Bella? He doesn't need us getting revenge on the Dursley's for him. He just needs us to love him and reassure him. To give him the childhood he has been denied so far. Make no mistake, you and I will deal with the Dursley's but not impulsively or foolishly. We are not Gryffindors."

Bella shuddered at the thought which made Severus suppress a chuckle. If he ever wanted to ruffle her feathers he only had to compare her to a Gryffindor.

"How did he survive the night he was attacked?" Bella asked as she sank into the sofa. Severus sat beside her.

"Albus believes it was Lily's sacrifice. She died trying to protect him and it was the sacrificial love that saved him and weakened the Dark Lord." Severus said. "I'm angry that the Potter's went along with taking our son as their own instead of coming to us but…I am grateful that they obviously loved him enough to die trying to save him." He said, though that didn't stop him from still being angry at the deception that had been done.

"But he was ours!" Bella said fiercely. "We could have protected him too! Why didn't Narcissa just tell us everything from the start?" She shook her head.

"The Dark Lord threatened Draco. She panicked." Severus said though his eyes were narrowed. "When I found out what she had done, I would have cast the cruciatus curse her if Draco had not entered the room." He admitted.

"She would have deserved it." Bella responded darkly. "Of course, I would rather deal with her myself." Her eyes gleamed.

"If you insist," Severus drawled.

Bella smirked at him but then her face slowly fell. "We missed so much Severus. So much time lost." She said sadly. "We failed him."

Severus took her hands into his. "I know how you are feeling Bella." He sighed. "For ten years I buried my emotions so that I didn't feel the hurt and pain of losing my family. All I let myself feel was anger and bitterness. Ironically I was prepared to hate James Potter's son. I figured he would be spoiled and arrogant just like James had been. I had planned going to take him down a peg or two. If we hadn't found out the truth, I would have hated my own son." The self-loathing in his voice was obvious.

Bella leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry Severus. I'm sorry for leaving you. I thought you deserved better." She whispered.

"There is no one better than you." Severus said gruffly. "These past ten years I never stopped loving you and Kaiden. I couldn't fully bury that emotion away, no matter how hard I tried."

Severus and Bella just sat there, holding each other and seeking comfort in merely being in each other's arms with the knowledge that their son was safe and asleep down the hall.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Severus woke up and it took a moment for him to be aware that he wasn't in his bed. He looked down and saw Bella snuggled up against his chest, still asleep. _We must have fallen asleep on the sofa after talking about Kaiden last night_ , he thought with a yawn. He heard noises coming from the kitchen and could smell bacon cooking. _Thistle must have popped in this morning to make us breakfast…_

Bella gave a sigh and opened her eyes. "Severus?"

"Good morning." Severus said in amusement as she looked around blearily.

"Good morning." Bella yawned and sat up. "We fell asleep out here?"

"Astute as ever," Severus teased. He grunted when Bella elbowed him in his stomach.

Bella gave him an innocent smile and stood up. "It smells good. Who is cooking?"

"Thistle, I would assume." Severus said as he followed Bella to the kitchen. They both stopped and stared.

Kaiden was at the counter, scooping bacon and scrambled eggs onto a plate. When he noticed his parents he smiled brightly. "Good morning!"

Bella just stared. "What are you doing?" She managed to ask.

"Making breakfast. I made bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, hash browns…" Kaiden's smile faltered when his parents kept staring at him. "Did you want something else? I'll make anything you want." He said hurriedly.

"You're too young to use the stove alone. You should be having breakfast made for you." Bella frowned. He reminded her of a badly treated house-elf who was desperate for approval with the earnest expression on his young face.

Kaiden slowly put down the plate of food onto the table. He took a couple steps back. "Did I do something wrong? I made breakfast all the time at my rela-at the Dursley's." He said nervously. He had just wanted to do something nice for them.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Severus said smoothly walking over to his son and putting his hand on his shoulder. "It was very nice of you to make breakfast for all of us. Whenever you want to help make a meal let one of us know though, all right?"

Kaiden nodded, relaxing. "I just didn't want to wake you. I'm sorry."

"I told you that you didn't do anything wrong, therefore there is no need to apologize." Severus said in a calm voice. He gestured for them all to sit at the table.

"This is very good." Bella said after she had taken a couple of bites. "So when did you learn to cook?" She asked casually.

Kaiden looked thoughtful. "Um, I was four or five I think." He said slowly as he tried to remember.

Bella's fork clattered onto her plate. "You cooked at that age? Using a stove? Knives?"

Kaiden nodded. "Yes. I just had to stand on a stool so that I could reach the stove." He shrugged. He didn't mind cooking.

Severus's face hardened. He exchanged a look with Bella, who looked furious. "You were too young to be making food for everyone. They should have made food for you." He leaned forward. "You do know that you do not need to cook or clean in order to earn your keep correct? Remember? _We_ provide for _you_. Your home is with us no matter what. And as our child, you are the one that deserves to be looked after and taken care of."

"There is nothing you can do in order to earn our love. You already have it." Bella added in a soft tone.

Kaiden fiddled with his fork, scrapping it through his eggs. His dad had told him that before but… "Really?" He finally asked. "Because the Dursley's said if I tried harder to be normal, if I worked harder than maybe I would deserve to be cared about like my cous, like Dudley."

"Remember how much they have lied to you. First, you are completely normal. Second, you deserve to be cared for and loved simply because you are you. Love is not something you earn. They were wrong and cruel to treat you the way they did." Severus said seriously.

"Forget anything they ever told you. They were never truthful with you. Disregard any of their rules and expectations." Bella added _. Hmm what poisons would be best to use on those worthless muggles,_ she mused to herself.

"So what are your rules and expectations?" Kaiden asked suddenly.

Bella exchanged a surprised look with Severus. "Well," She said slowly.

"We haven't discussed that yet," Severus admitted. He couldn't imagine Kaiden doing anything wrong yet he understood that his child wanted to know where he stood. "One thing would be no lying. No matter what, don't ever be afraid to tell us the truth. About anything."

Bella caught his eye and nodded her agreement. "Never do anything that would put your life at risk," She said as she filled Kaiden's glass with pumpkin juice. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle it if anything happened to him.

"Examples would be going to the forbidden forest, riding a broom without proper supervision, or wandering the castle alone." Severus added. He paused. "Practicing spells alone would count as well."

"And no doing a spell that you haven't been taught yet or is one you won't be taught until you are older unless supervised by us." Bella said as she remembered her and Severus doing that. She inwardly grinned as she thought about how a spell had backfired and Severus's skin had turned orange their second year.

Severus scowled as he saw Bella struggling not to laugh. He knew exactly what she was thinking of. "No going into my potions lab without one of us or our express permission."

Kaiden nodded. So far, these rules didn't sound bad. In fact, they were mainly rules that ensured his protection which was nice.

"We will expect you to do your best in school," Severus continued. "That does not mean you will get in trouble if you do not get top marks. All we want is for you to do your best and keep up with your homework. Remember, we are always here if you need help." He said. "The only chore I expect is for you to keep your room tidy. When you move into the dorms, I hope you will do the same. Just for your room and your things, your peers are responsible for themselves." He added quickly. He did not want Kaiden to assume the picking up for everyone in his dorm. "I make sure the students in my House do the same, I do not know how the other Houses are run."

Kaiden nodded his understanding.

"You'll get a weekly allowance which you can spend as you please," Severus continued. He smiled gently at the shocked look on Kaiden's face.

"Being respectful and not being deliberately disobedient is important as well. However, if another student of even a teacher is being at all cruel to you, you do not just have to take it. You can defend yourself." Bella stated.

"Really? Even if it is an adult?" Kaiden asked incredulously.

"Yes," Bella nodded. She looked at Severus. "Remember Professor Crane?"

Severus snorted and nodded. "Yes," He turned to Kaiden. "He told your mother to shut up, our sixth year, when she corrected him during a defense lesson. She was polite when she did it but he took offense anyway. He told her no one cared about what an evil snake like her had to say and that she could just slither on out of his class."

"What did you do?" Kaiden asked with interest.

"I cast a silencing and tripping spell on him and walked out," Bella smirked. "He went to the Headmaster to complain and was surprised to find me already in the office, sipping tea and chatting with Professor Dumbledore. He was still tripping every few steps as he couldn't remove it since he was still silenced." She grinned.

"I wouldn't let anyone help him after your mother walked out." Severus chuckled.

"The Headmaster wasn't mad at you?" Kaiden asked in disbelief.

"Albus Dumbledore rarely gets mad," Severus commented. It was true; Dumbledore rarely ever got angry or lost his temper.

"He was more disappointed, I think. I believe he was also amused." Bella said. "He told me I should have just walked out and come to him or my Head of House without casting the spells but that Professor Crane was in the wrong to talk to me as he did. He then told me he admired my restraint." She laughed.

Kaiden giggled. He could imagine the Headmaster saying that.

"Professor Crane was told his words were inappropriate and after the Headmaster reversed the spells I had cast, Crane tried to argue that I should be expelled but he was told the matter was closed." Bella smiled in memory as she remembered the angry look on Crane's face. She hadn't even gotten detention. "So, if a professor or student tries to bully you or treat you unkindly, you don't merely have to sit and take it. And never be afraid to tell us, no matter how old you are." Bella said seriously.

Severus stayed silent as he thought of how he had been prepared to treat Kaiden when he thought he was Harry Potter. He would have been like Professor Crane, only worse. He already was the most disliked professor because of how strict he was and he was liberal with assigning detentions and taking points.

Kaiden fiddled with his now empty plate. "Um, what if I do break a rule? Not that I'm planning to." He quickly said.

Bella's heart broke at the nervousness on his face. "We will never hurt you," She said quietly as she reached out and grasped his hand. "Never."

"Nor will we starve you or lock you in your room," Severus added gently. "Groundings, lectures, revoked privileges, writing lines or an essay are the type of consequences you can expect."

Kaiden visibly relaxed. "Okay." He said. "I'll be good though."

Severus snorted as he stood up. He ruffled Kaiden's hair playfully. "I'm sure you will find your way into some mischievousness, as all children are prone to do."

A sudden pop made them jump. "Thistle is finished with Master's house!" Thistle noticed Bella and gave a cry. "Mistress is home too!" She then burst into happy tears.

Severus rolled his eyes as Thistle continued her blubbering, hugging Bella then Kaiden and then Bella again. He narrowed his eyes as he waited for Thistle to finish welcoming Bella home. _She had better not start again about Spinner's End,_ he thought darkly.

Indeed, it wasn't long before Thistle turned to him with determination. "Master's house is finished and ready for Snape family to move in," She said as she crossed her arms. She matched his glare and held it.

 _Bloody stubborn elf_ , Severus thought in irritation.

 **TBC:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Dedicated to the amazing Alan Rickman. My heart is so sad right now. You will be loved and remembered Always!**

"What's this about?" Bella asked curiously. She looked at Severus. "Don't you still have our cottage?"

Severus looked away. "I destroyed it…after I couldn't find you." He said softly.

"Oh," Bella was quiet for a moment. "You still have your childhood home though?"

"I never go there," Severus said stiffly.

"Thistle has been there and Thistle has redone the entire house." Thistle said with her hands on her hips. "The Snape house looks completely different now."

"It's still the same house," Severus hissed at her.

Thistle looked ready to stamp her foot. "It is not the same house if you make new, happy memories there." She said stubbornly. "Thistle worked hard!"

Severus opened his mouth to argue when a timid voice spoke up.

"Can we go see it?" Kaiden looked at his dad hopefully. He felt bad for Thistle; she obviously really wanted them to see what she had been working on. He wondered why his dad was so against it, he would love to see where his dad had grown up.

Severus was about to answer with a firm no when his son looked at him with wide, pleading eyes. Thistle mimicked him and soon Bella joined in. He sighed, knowing he was defeated in this issue. "Fine," He grumbled. "We can go _look_ , but as far as I am concerned our home is here."

Thistle smiled happily. "Thistle wills expect yous at lunch. Thistle will make something nice for her family." She beamed happily and popped away.

"She hasn't changed a bit," Bella said fondly. She noticed Severus's irritated look and grinned.

"You don't really mind do you?" Kaiden asked worriedly, biting his lip. Maybe he shouldn't have asked to go see a house that for some reason upset his dad.

"It is fine Kaiden," Severus said. He had kept the house in case he had need of it during his spying days. It just seemed absurd to take his son to his old house that had been the residence of so many unhappy childhood memories for him. The house had also been small and run-down, with mismatched furniture. "Why don't you go get your wand and your mother and I will show you a spell?"

"Okay!" Kaiden raced off to his room.

"I can take Kaiden alone if you do not want to go," Bella offered quietly. She understood Severus's feelings; she wouldn't want to visit her childhood home either. Her parents, though they didn't join the death eaters, believed in blood purity. They had been furious that she had married a half-blood which was why she had joined the death eaters in the first place. She thought that by doing so she could make them accept Severus. It hadn't worked, although they had not disowned her they way they did her other sister, Andromeda; they had still treated Severus with disdain. _I don't even care to see them now,_ she thought darkly. _If they are even still alive…_

"No, we can all go," Severus said finally. "I am being ridiculous, I suppose."

"No you are not," Bella said. "Although Kaiden is likely going to wonder _why_ you hate that house so much." She changed the subject for the moment, hating the desolate look on Severus's face. "So you are a professor. I'm…surprised." She raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted to own an apothecary?" In fact, they both had planned to own one together.

"Dumbledore needed me here so that when the time came, I could protect Harry Potter." Severus said. "I also owed him for speaking on my behalf when I became a spy for the light."

Bella stared at him. "You were a spy? I didn't even suspect…" She paused. She hadn't been very aware of anything except her own misery during that time. "That was very dangerous Severus, if you had been found out…" She shook her head at the thought.

"I wasn't. And it is no more dangerous than leaving the Dark Lord as we were planning to do." Severus pointed out.

"At least we would have been well hidden," Bella murmured. _And together_ , she thought wistfully.

"Bella, do you still consider yourself a death eater? Do you wish for the Dark Lord to return?" Severus asked bluntly. He already knew the answer but felt he should ask anyway. He wanted to make sure the potion that had poisoned her mind was truly gone.

Bella was shocked at the question and narrowed her eyes at Severus but couldn't respond as Kaiden had re-entered the room proudly holding his wand. He noticed the tense looks on his parents' faces and stepped back a step. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong," Severus looked away from the fury in Bella's eyes and focused on his son. Perhaps he had been a tad too blunt. "So are you ready to try a spell? Now remember, normally during the summer you are not allowed to practice magic. This is a special circumstance, all right?"

"I know." Kaiden nodded his understanding. He looked eagerly from his dad to his mum.

Severus had a small smile on his face at the excited look in Kaiden's eyes. He caught Bella's eye and saw that she was smiling as well.

"The Levitation Charm is one of the first charms you will learn in school. This charm makes things fly with a mere flick of your wand." Severus began, falling back into his professor mode. "This charm tests your skills, wand control and most of all, your patience. Do not get discouraged if you are not able to do it the first try. You need to remain focused yet relaxed, as your magic responds to your emotions."

Bella watched her husband lecture with amusement as well as pride. Despite the fact that Severus had never been interested in teaching, she could see how he was an effective professor, especially if the student was as attentive as Kaiden clearly was.

"Now, this charm is not intended on human beings. The only thing the charm would affect is the person's clothing and they would likely not last long in the air. Some in the past have tried to use this charm to make themselves fly but it does not work like it does on objects." Severus continued. He pulled his wand from his sleeve and pointed it at a quill that was lying on the coffee table. "The spell is all in the wrist. Remember to stay relaxed so that your hand is loose while you perform a swish and flick movement. The wand movement somewhat resembles the letter J. Watch," Severus instructed. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The quill flew into the air and hovered over the table.

"Brilliant!" Kaiden breathed. He was itching to try the spell.

"Repeat the incantation before you attempt the spell," Bella said. "It must be pronounced correctly to work."

"Wingardium Leviosa," Kaiden tried, his voice a little unsure.

"No son, more emphasis on the gar. Win-GAR-dium. Also, you must be confident when you say it." Severus said gently. "Go ahead and try."

Kaiden pointed his wand at the quill that had been lowered back onto the table and repeated the incantation. Nothing happened and his shoulders slumped.

Bella noticed her son's disappointed expression at not performing the spell correctly the first time. "Try again," Bella urged encouragingly. "Remember your father's instructions."

Kaiden took a deep breath and tried again. "Wingardium Leviosa!" This time, the quill floated up into the air and Kaiden grinned happily. "I did it!"

"Very good," Severus said proudly.

"My baby's first spell," Bella said fondly. "Well done."

Kaiden beamed. He had actually done it! "I can't believe it. I performed magic!" He thought for a moment. "Well, on purpose anyway. And this time I won't get into trouble for it!" He grinned at his parents as he lowered the quill back onto the table and then performed the spell again.

Bella frowned at that as she thought of the muggles that had raised her son. She moved closer to her husband. "I will not be patient for much longer in confronting those muggles," She said quietly to him.

"Yes, I know." Severus said. "We will do so soon. Albus and Poppy can watch Kaiden when we go."

"I hate the thought of being away from him though," Bella sighed.

"I feel the same. When I went to see Narcissa, it was hard to leave him even though it was only for a short time." Severus admitted.

"I also need to visit with Narcissa again." Bella said with anger in her voice. "But I think we should visit the Dursley's first. I want to know exactly how they treated Kaiden so that I can make Narcissa understand what her decision did to him."

Severus took her hand into his. "Perhaps after dinner we could pay them a visit. Kaiden will most likely be tired from practicing magic and visiting Spinner's End. I'll ask Poppy to come and watch him this evening. She'll most likely want to run another diagnostic on him anyway."

Bella looked over at Kaiden who was still practicing the levitation spell. "We also need to discuss the question you asked me before Kaiden came into the room." She said tonelessly.

Severus gave a curt nod. "There are many things for us to discuss." His voice had a slight edge yet he squeezed her gently and then let it go, walking over to Kaiden.

"Can I learn another spell?" Kaiden asked eagerly.

"It is may I and no. Trust me; learning magic is tiring as you are exhausting your magical core. Also you will be learning plenty of new things once term starts up." Severus took in Kaiden's crestfallen expression and shook his head ruefully. "Remember, you aren't even supposed to be using your wand yet."

"Aw, come on Dad. Just one more? Please?" Kaiden said. He took a step back when he realized his voice had taken on a whining tone. He had sounded like Dudley! How could he act so ungrateful? "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked again or used that tone. I just, magic is so brilliant and…I shouldn't have though. I'm sorry." He babbled.

Concerned, Severus and Bella approached their child with Bella putting her arms around him and Severus resting his hand on his shoulder. "It's okay baby. It's okay." Bella said in a soothing voice. She raised her eyes to Severus with a worried expression.

"Kaiden, look at me." Severus knelt down so he was more at level with his son.

Kaiden's eyes were slightly fearful and he had an ashamed look on his face. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I shouldn't have whined at you."

"All children whine and beg their parents for things, especially when told no," Severus said with some amusement. "It's normal."

"I sounded like Dudley when he wanted something," Kaiden said shamefully. "I never want to act like he did. He got so much attention and love and all he cared about was getting more toys and things. I appreciate everything you've done for me honest!"

"Kaiden, do not apologize for acting like a normal kid." Bella said, running her hand up and down his back in a soothing gesture. "Like your father said, all children whine and even pester their parents when they want something. Just wait until you are a teenager, it will probably be on a daily basis." She joked.

"But won't that upset you?" Kaiden asked softly, relaxing as he realized his parents weren't annoyed with him.

"I'm sure it will sometimes." Severus chuckled. "You need to understand; even if we do get upset at something you do it doesn't change how we feel about you."

"There will be times when you get upset with us," Bella added. "Yet we know that won't mean you don't care about us or love us right?"

Kaiden nodded his agreement.

"The same goes for us," Severus said firmly.

"You could've stamped your foot and yelled at us and we would still love you," Bella added with a smile.

"Exactly. Although if you do that someday, don't be surprised if you are sent to your room or given lines to write." Severus smirked. He actually was relieved that Kaiden had acted a bit petulant as to him it showed he was getting more comfortable around him and Bella.

"Are you okay now?" Bella asked Kaiden.

"Yes. Thank you for showing me the spell, it was brilliant." Kaiden smiled. "I can't wait until school starts!" Suddenly he thought of something. "Will I still be allowed here in our quarters when I am staying in my dorm? Will you both be here?"

"Yes," Severus answered. "A benefit to having your parents at school is if you need a break from your peers you have another place to stay."

"Good," Kaiden said in satisfaction. He didn't want to be too far apart from his parents. He had only just found them after all.

Bella was thinking the same thing. There was no way she was going to be away from her son. However at the moment she was a wanted fugitive for being a death eater. But no matter what, she would fight until her last breath to stay with her son and her husband.

"Are we still going to your old house?" Kaiden asked.

"Yes, I suppose." Severus sighed. He cast a tempus and saw that it was almost time for lunch. "Go ahead and put your wand back in your room. We will leave in ten minutes." He and Bella were still in the same clothes as yesterday and needed to freshen up.

Kaiden's face brightened and quickly left the sitting room.

Bella cleared her throat. "I don't have any other clothes except what I was wearing yesterday and what I am wearing now." She murmured. Was it only yesterday she had still believed her son to be dead? "I'll shower and transfigure this robe and hospital gown into something presentable."

"You could always ask Poppy if you could borrow one of her nurse uniforms," Severus suggested innocently. He laughed when Bella glared at him.

 **HPHPHPHP**

"Wow!" Kaiden exclaimed as he stepped out from the floo and into the sitting room of his dad's childhood home. "You grew up here?"

"Oh my," Bella breathed as she looked around. She had only been here once, after Severus's parents had both passed away to help him pack up the rest of his things. It had looked quite different than the room they were standing in now. And this was only the sitting room!

Severus stared and in an undignified moment, his mouth dropped open as he gaped at the room. This definitely did not look like the house he had grown up in! Gone was the mismatched furniture, the cracks in the walls, the chipped paint. The musty smell that he remembered was gone and the house was clearly larger than it had been. The walls were now a light silvery grey and the floor a rich dark grey carpet. The fireplace they had just stepped from was now a dark antique marble with new picture frames sitting on top of the mantle. The frames were filled with pictures of Severus and Bella's wedding day and Kaiden as a newborn. Taking a step closer he noticed two of the new pictures were current. _How had Thistle gotten a picture of him, Kaiden and Bella hugging yesterday?_ He wondered. _Unless…Albus. Of course._

The furniture consisted of a large soft grey sofa with dark green end tables on each side. A glass coffee table was in front of the sofa, the legs on the table looking like elegant silver snakes. Two comfortable looking recliners were on the other side of the room, near a huge window with dark green drapes. In one corner, there was a beautiful two end angled bookcase with glass doors and cabinets at the bottom. The staircase that led to the second floor had the same dark grey carpet as well as dark wooden banisters.

Pop! "You's is here!" Thistle squealed. "Do you like Thistle's work?" She looked eagerly at them.

"It's brilliant Thistle!" Kaiden said as he walked around the room. "It's the most beautiful room I ever saw!"

"Amazing," Bella agreed. "It resembles the décor of the cottage." She glanced at Severus. "What do you think?"

Severus stayed silent as he marched out of the room and saw that the dining area held a new dark wooden table and chairs, an elegant teacart, and a mahogany hutch that held dark green plates and glasses. The table was already set for three. He continued to the kitchen to find it was brand new looking as well, practically sparkling with the shiny pots and pans and wooden floor. The granite on the counters was dark grey.

"Severus?"

Severus returned to the dining room where Bella, Kaiden and Thistle were now waiting for him. He stared at the house-elf. "Thank you." He said simply yet sincerely.

Thistle's eyes widened and she broke into a huge grin. "Master Snape is happy with the house?"

"I have not seen the upstairs yet but if the downstairs is any indication then I am beyond pleased with the house." Severus said honestly. There was no reminder of the unhappy years he had spent here, no echo of the yelling and fighting that he had been forced to endure in his youth.

"Upstairs rooms are like the cottage," Thistle informed him as she gestured for them to sit at the table. "The Master bedroom, young master's bedroom, guest room and an office." She smiled warmly at Kaiden. "I did young masters room like the one at Hogwarts, only Thistle added more furniture and a bigger window."

"Can I – I mean, may I go see it?" Kaiden asked excitedly.

"Lunch first," Severus insisted as his stomach grumbled from hunger. They enjoyed the delicious chicken pot pie lunch that Thistle had prepared.

"Why isn't Thistle eating with us?" Kaiden asked after he had swallowed his first bite.

"House-elves do not eat with their wizarding family. It is not considered proper," Severus said. "However, in the past we have invited Thistle to join us but she has always refused."

"She laughed for almost ten minutes the first time we asked her," Bella remarked as she took a sip of her water. She eyed Kaiden, happy to see him enjoying his meal. "Make sure you eat your vegetables." She couldn't help but say. She ignored the amusement on her husband's face.

Kaiden speared a large piece of broccoli and obediently ate it before continuing the conversation. "Can't you insist she eat with us? Maybe she really wants too but-"

"Kaiden, she does not want to. She would be very unhappy if we insisted on it." Severus told him. "She knows she is welcome." He added.

"Oh," Kaiden said sadly.

Thistle popped into the room once they had finished eating. "Did yous enjoy your lunch?"

"It was delicious Thistle," Bella said, sitting back in her chair. "I had forgotten how well you cooked."

Thistle nodded approvingly at the empty plates on the table. "All's three of yous need to eat more food. Thistle hates seeing yous so thin!" She admonished, wagging her finger at them.

"Yes Thistle," Kaiden said as she banished his plate to the kitchen. "Now may I go see my room?" He asked his parents hopefully.

"Go ahead. I am sure Thistle wouldn't mind showing you." Severus said. "Your mother and I will be up in a bit."

"Okay," Kaiden hopped out of his chair and eagerly followed Thistle upstairs.

Bella said nothing, merely raised her eyebrow at Severus and waited.

"We need to talk," Severus stated. "About the Dursley's, Narcissa, Kaiden and how we will keep what happened to him a secret. We also need to talk about the death eaters, the Dark Lord, and how to keep you out of Azkaban."

"Is that all?" Bella asked sarcastically. Obviously they had a lot to talk about, she knew that already!

Severus glared at her. "No there is one more thing. How could you have done it?" He tried to keep his hurt feelings and anger under control but it was a losing battle. His emotions had been buried for too long. It wasn't fair, but he felt betrayed by his wife for leaving him.

Bella stared at him. "How could I what?" She demanded to know.

"Leave me!" Severus hissed at her. He shook his head a little and the anger in his eyes was replaced by sadness. "How could you have left me?" He whispered.

Bella could only stare at him as her own eyes filled with tears.

 **TBC:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: I apologize for the wait. Hope you enjoy!**

Severus turned and stalked to the other side of the room, trying to occlude so he could control his emotions. It wasn't like him to lose control of his feelings like that. He hadn't meant to bring up her leaving; he knew she had been under the effects of a potion. _It still hurts_ , he thought bitterly.

"Severus," Bella choked out. "I don't know why…I wasn't in my right mind. I was under the influence of –"

"I know that!" Severus snapped, turning around. _So much for my occluding abilities_ , he thought. "The potion made you crazy and the Dark Lord made you feel like I was better off without you, I get it." He crossed his arms.

"Do you?" Bella shot back, her own temper rising. "I wake up, surrounded by flames and believing that I had started the fire, believing I had killed our son! Do you have any idea of the guilt I felt, the torment I have suffered?"

Severus gritted his teeth and cast a silencing spell around the room. This conversation was the last thing Kaiden needed to hear. "No, I have no idea of the torment and grief that you would have been feeling," He said sarcastically. "It's not like I felt any grief or despair over losing my son and then my wife!"

"That is not what I meant!" Bella snarled. "At least you didn't believe you had killed him!"

"Yes I did!" Severus shot back. "For years, all I could think of is what if I had been there that night? If I hadn't gone to that bloody conference, I could have protected the both of you!" The thought had tormented him for years and the pain of the guilt he had felt over it had practically consumed him.

"Narcissa would have just drugged you too," Bella muttered, mentally reminding herself that she still needed to confront her sister.

"I didn't know about Narcissa. All I knew was that something horrible had happened and my child was gone and the one person in the world, who I needed, wanted nothing to do with me!" Severus began pacing. "You pushed me away, ignored me every time I tried talking to you." He could still remember the pain and confusion that he had felt.

"If I had been in my right mind, I would never have done that!" Bella threw up her hands in exasperation. "I thought I had killed Kaiden, I was afraid I would hurt you too somehow. To me, I was the murderer of our child and I deserved no happiness, no love." She shook her head. "I was alone and it was my own doing, or so I believed," She glared at Severus through tear filled eyes. "Don't you _dare_ think that I would have left you…you are my best friend, my soul mate…" Her voice broke and she turned away.

Mentally cursing himself for losing his temper, Severus immediately went to her and put his arms around her. "I know, I'm sorry," After a moment, he turned her around and looked into her eyes, gently wiping the tears from her face. "Don't cry, my love." He murmured. "We're together now, the three of us. That's what matters."

Bella leaned her head against his chest. She always felt so secure when she was in his arms. "We both have been living in a nightmare due to the manipulations of other people," She sighed. "Just know I would never leave you Severus. Never."

Severus tightened his hold around her waist. "Good, because I will never let you go again." He said fiercely.

Bella slowly smiled. "I love it when you get possessive, Severus." She teased, lifting her head to meet his gaze.

Severus tilted his head down and kissed her deeply in response.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Severus ran his hand through Bella's hair lazily as they snuggled together on the sofa. "I shouldn't have gotten angry like I did," He said regretfully. "I know it wasn't your fault that you left."

"It's okay Severus. Despite your occluding abilities, it's good for you to let your emotions out." Bella said softly. "It's okay to be angry at me."

"I'm not angry at you," Severus protested.

Bella sat up and faced him. "Not now but you were," She said simply. "Before you knew about the potion, you were angry with me. It's okay that you were."

 _She has always known me better than I know myself_ , he thought ruefully. "As much as I missed you and longed for you, I was angry and hurt," He admitted. "I feel guilty that I felt those emotions towards you when you were being held under the influence of that blasted potion."

Bella stroked his cheek. "You shouldn't, I would have felt the same way." She said firmly. "You didn't know."

"I should have found you," Severus said in frustration. "I should have never stopped looking for you after the Dark Lord fell."

"You wouldn't have found me, I made sure of that." Bella sighed. "Besides, if you hadn't stopped and gone on to be a professor you wouldn't have been at Hogwarts when Kaiden was brought in."

"That is true," Severus agreed, feeling sick when he thought of the condition his son had been in. "Speaking of our son, I wonder what mischief he and Thistle have gotten up to upstairs," Severus said with a smirk.

Bella grabbed Severus's hand as she stood up. "Let's go see," She said with a laugh.

Severus and Bella walked upstairs, admiring the changes that Thistle had done to the house when they heard Kaiden give a shout. Alarmed, they both raced into his room to find Thistle laughing and Kaiden standing with a disgusted yet amused look on his face.

"Gross!" Kaiden complained with a laugh as he wiped the fowl smelling liquid from his cheek. "I don't know about this game."

"Gobstones," Bella said in amusement as she surveyed the game on the floor.

"Thistle was teaching Master Kaiden," Thistle grinned.

Severus used his wand to clean Kaiden's face. "This is why Gobstones is not more popular at Hogwarts," He chuckled.

"Thanks for teaching me Thistle," Kaiden said.

"Thistle had fun master Kaiden," Thistle said before popping away.

"Your father and I used to play gobstones our first couple of years at Hogwarts," Bella said as she walked around Kaiden's room. "He lost most of the time." She grinned innocently at Severus.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Did I? Or did I simply let you win to make you happy?" He said smoothly as he winked at Kaiden behind Bella's back.

Kaiden bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Bella whirled around and stared at Severus. "You did not!" She paused. "Did you?"

Severus shrugged. "You'll never know," He smirked at her and focused on Kaiden. "Well, you've played two wizarding games now. Which one have you liked best?"

"This was fun, but I like Exploding Snap better," Kaiden said.

"I'll have to introduce you to wizards' chess," Severus told him. He was sure Kaiden would enjoy it and he looked forward to teaching him how to play.

"And flying?" Kaiden hinted hopefully.

"You'll be taking a class on flying soon," Severus told him.

Bella snorted. "Most of the kids will have flown on a broom already," She said. "I knew how to fly before Hogwarts."

"I didn't," Severus reminded her.

"Why didn't you already know how to fly?" Kaiden asked curiously as he plopped down into a large green and black beanbag that sat in the corner of his room.

"It was mostly pure-blooded children who were taught before Hogwarts," Severus said as he sat in Kaiden's desk chair. "Some half-blooded children knew and of course, muggle-born children didn't know how yet."

"What is muggle…oh yeah, non magical people." Kaiden remembered. "So half bloods…"

"One parent is a witch or wizard and the other a muggle," Bella explained as she joined Kaiden on the beanbag. He immediately snuggled up to her. "Pure-bloods have no muggle blood in their families at all, although there are not that many pure-blooded families left."

"Which are you two?" Kaiden asked.

"My father was a muggle," Severus said curtly, not wanting to think of the man who had caused him so much unhappiness. "So I am a half-blood."

"I'm from a pure-blood family, although not anymore since I married your father," Bella said lightly.

"So then," Kaiden frowned in thought. "I'm a half-blood since there is muggle blood in my family…right?"

"Correct," Severus nodded.

"Do people care about stuff like that?" Kaiden asked.

"Yes, some do." Bella answered, thinking of her parents and how horribly they had treated Severus.

"There are those who are pure bloods that look down on half- bloods and muggle-borns." Severus said. "In truth, it does not matter what your blood status is. It does not determine whether one is a strong witch or wizard or not."

"Unfortunately, there are some families who like to think themselves superior to everyone else." Bella said slowly. She wondered about getting in touch with her other sister, Andromeda. Her parents had disowned her too, when she had married a muggle-born. Bella and Narcissa had cut ties to her when they had joined the death eaters, as an attempt to protect her and keep her off of the Dark Lord's radar. The only way to do that was not to ever see her or speak about her. She wondered how her niece was doing; she would have graduated Hogwarts by now.

"I'll warn you now that there will be kids at school who put down others because of their blood status," Severus said seriously.

"They bully them?" Kaiden asked, feeling angry at the thought. He hated bullies.

"They do," Severus admitted. "However, if a professor hears about it they do their best to put a stop to it." _Usually_ , he thought bitterly as he remembered how he had been bullied by certain Gryffindors.

Kaiden leaned against his mother, starting to feel sleepy from the events of the day. _I am not going to fall asleep like a little baby,_ he told himself stubbornly. "You too? You said you don't take house points from Slytherin." He grinned cheekily.

Bella looked up with interest. "Really? Never?"

"Hardly ever," Severus amended. "As Slytherins tend to be picked on by other professors and have points taken away unfairly, I generally do not take points nor assign detention in public. In private, I do assign detention and make sure it is extremely unpleasant if I feel their behavior warrants it, as well as lines and a sound lecture."

"How do you know the Slytherins earn unfair detentions?" Kaiden asked as he struggled to keep his eyes open. "Did you in school? Are they always unfair?"

"Oh, we earned plenty of detentions," Bella said with a laugh. "Some may have been earned." She winked at Severus.

"Anytime a detention is issued or points taken, the Head of House of that student gets notice of it." Severus continued. "I make sure to talk to both the professor and student to find out what really happened."

"You sound like a fair professor," Kaiden smiled.

Severus couldn't help but laugh outright at that statement. "That is the _last_ word any student would use to describe me."

Kaiden shrugged and yawned.

"Do you want to take a rest before dinner?" Bella asked as she swept Kaiden's hair back.

"No," Kaiden said quickly as he sat up. "I don't need a nap."

"Kaiden, there is nothing wrong with taking a rest if you need it. Your body is still healing and you've had much to adjust to," Severus said gently.

Kaiden stood up and tried not to yawn again. "I'm not a baby," He said. "I'm almost eleven and I don't need a nap." He crossed his arms across his chest.

Bella wanted to laugh. _Oh yes, he is our son_ , she thought in amusement as she stood up.

Severus eyed his son, who looked both tired and stubborn. He hid his urge to laugh as he stood up as well. "We never said you had to take one so there is no need to get upset," He said pointedly.

"Oh," Kaiden said guiltily, berating himself for practically snapping at his parents. "I'm sorry. I'll take a nap if you want me too." He offered quickly.

"It is your choice," Severus said. "Why don't we go see how the backyard looks? My memory of it is dead grass and plants and a broken swing set."

Kaiden perked up. "You have a swing set?" He asked excitedly.

"I did as a child but it broke not long after I got it and no one fixed it." Severus said as he led his son and wife downstairs and out the back door.

The grass was green and thick, planters with fresh plants and flowers hung over the patio area. Tall, beautiful trees surrounded the yard and in the middle was a brand new looking swing set.

"Wow!" Kaiden exclaimed.

The once old, broken down swing set was gone and replaced with a new one that had an extra wide fort that had an upper front wall and window. There was a ladder to get up into the fort so that you could use the slide to get out. Behind the slide was a bench to sit on and on the other side were two swings and an acrobat bar.

"This is certainly better than the one I had," Severus remarked. _Thank you Thistle_ , he thought gratefully.

Bella stared at it thoughtfully. She had never seen a swing set before. "It looks…interesting. Is it safe?" She asked uncertainly.

"Muggle children play on them all the time, although obviously they could fall off." Severus said. "I will put safety charms on it." He told her quietly.

"This looks even better than the swing set at the park!" Kaiden said as he ran to it. "I've always wanted to play on it but wasn't allowed."

"You were taken to the park but not allowed to play?" Bella asked darkly.

"Aunt Petu- I mean, Petunia would take Dudley and if she couldn't find anyone to babysit me then I had to sit on the bench and not move." Kaiden said absently as he began to climb the little ladder into the fort.

"Be careful Kaiden," Bella said as she stepped closer, her wand in her hand in case Kaiden fell. "Severus? When are we going to deal with the Dursley's?" She asked as she watched their son use the slide, laughing as he slid to the ground.

"Is tonight good for you, my love?" Severus asked in a steely voice. He was more than ready to confront the muggles. The Dursley's would be having their minds altered by Albus at the end of summer to hide the fact Kaiden had been disguised as Harry, so any consequences dished out would only be able to last for a short time.

"Perfect," Bella said with satisfaction as Kaiden began swinging. Her eyes widened. "He's going too high!" She exclaimed.

Severus laughed. "Calm down, he is fine. How can you be okay with the thought of him being on a broom but not a swing?"

"I know how a broom works and that he will be supervised." Bella said. "This…I've never seen or tried before." She eyed the swing set warily.

"Try it," Severus suggested.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked, her eyes growing wide.

Severus took her hand and led her to the swing next to Kaiden. "Kaiden, your mother has never been on a swing before either."

Kaiden put out his feet to stop swinging. "It's easy Mum! I watched the kids at the playground and all you have to do is move your legs back and forth." He demonstrated slowly, pumping his legs until he was swinging high.

Bella watched him and with a mild glare at Severus, she sat on the swing.

Severus swallowed a chuckle and went behind her. "Hold on, I'll give you a push." He said as he grabbed her waist and pulled her far back and then let go.

"Severus!" Bella shrieked as she gripped the chains that held the swing up.

"Come on Mum!"

Bella followed her son's example and soon both of them were swinging up high towards the sky, laughing together.

Severus watched with joy, smiling at his wife's and son's giggling. Merlin, he loved them so much. This is how it should have always been.

 **HPHPHPHP**

"Mummy, where's my pie? And I want ice cream with it!" Dudley Dursley called loudly to his mother from the living room. The family had just finished dinner and Dudley had insisted on having dessert in front of the TV.

"Coming sweetums!" Petunia hurried into the living room carrying a plate that held a huge slice of chocolate pie heaped with vanilla ice cream. "Here you go diddykins."

Dudley grabbed the plate and began shoveling the dessert into his mouth, his piggy eyes glued to the TV.

Vernon chuckled as he flipped through his newspaper. "Little tyke."

"He will grow up big and strong," Petunia said fondly. A loud popping sound startled the three Dursley's.

"I agree with the big part."

Petunia whirled around and gasped at the sight of two dark haired strangers in her living room. "Who are you?" She shrieked.

Vernon struggled to his feet, his overlarge stomach giving him a hard time. "How did you get in here? Get out!" He shouted.

Severus and Bella stepped forward, taking out their wands and twirling them around casually. "We'll leave after we've…talked." Severus said. He slowly smiled. "And it should prove to be a most interesting little chat."

 **TBC: Please review if you get the chance! =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Thank you so very much for the kind reviews, they make me smile!**

"You're one of those freaks, aren't you?" Vernon Dursley yelled. "Just like the boy!"

Bella stayed silent for the moment although she began pacing back and forth as she eyed the Dursley family, very much like a tiger eyeing its prey.

"The boy," Severus repeated darkly. "Yes, the child you believed to be your nephew. We are here to discuss your mistreatment of him."

"What mistreatment?" Vernon scoffed, though a flicker of fear showed in his eyes.

"Wait, what do you mean believed to be?" Petunia asked as she pulled Dudley behind her.

"Mummy, I want my pie!"

Severus looked at the overgrown brat in disgust. He pointed his wand at the half-eaten pie and banished it.

"Hey!" Dudley protested angrily.

"I suggest you send your spoiled child to his room," Severus said calmly.

"No! Mummy, I want my pie!" Dudley stamped his foot.

"I am not known for my patience," Severus said slowly. "Get him out of here."

"Dudley, go to your room dear. I'll bring you more dessert later." Petunia practically shoved Dudley towards the stairs. He made a show of stomping upstairs and slamming his door shut.

"Now then, my name is Severus Snape and this is my wife Bella." Severus leaned against the back of a chair. "The child that had been in your so called care was not Lily and James biological son."

"He looks like James did and he has Lily's eyes." Petunia said, looking at them suspiciously.

"The real Harry Potter died as a baby and the Potter's then charmed another baby to look like theirs." Severus continued. The Dursley's didn't need to know the specifics of why Kaiden had been taken by the Potter's. "The child that you have had is _our_ son, Kaiden."

Petunia showed no emotion at hearing that her sister's child had passed away as a baby. "So we never should have been stuck with him then," She spat out. "We were told he had to stay here for his protection but if he isn't my nephew, then we were saddled with him for nothing." She sniffed. "I would assume we never have to see him again?"

Severus stared at the heartless woman. "No, you will never see our son again."

"I suppose you are here to repay us for housing the boy," Vernon said with a smirk. "It cost us quite a bit to feed and clothe him, you know. He was also a troublemaker, so you can add compensation for our pain and suffering."

"I'll give you pain and suffering!" Bella suddenly yelled, pointing her wand at the overlarge man. "Furnunculus!"

Painful, oozing boils began sprouting over Vernon's face and he screamed with pain. "Ahh! Stop!"

"Vernon!" Petunia ran over to her husband. "Undo this you witch!" She glared at Bella.

Bella merely flicked her wand and warts began popping up on Petunia's face. "This is nothing; it is mere child's play." She said lazily.

Petunia gave a cry when she was her reflection in the mirror. "No! Take them off!" She wailed.

"What do you want?" Vernon asked, only this time his tone was fearful and not demanding.

"I told you, to talk of your mistreatment of our son," Severus said.

"We were good to the boy. If he told you otherwise, then he lied!" Vernon insisted as he gently touched his face, wincing from pain.

"He was a troublemaker, he treated my Dudley horribly by stealing his food and toys from him," Petunia lied.

Bella swept in closer to Petunia and stared her down. "My son is underweight," She hissed. "He has to take special nutritive potions to try and get his weight up and get him healthy. He looks younger than he is because he didn't have the nutrients to help him grow properly. Your son is extremely overweight so how dare you look at me and say my son stole his food!"

Petunia looked flustered. "My Dudders is not overweight, he is big boned," She said weakly.

Severus snorted. "A lie you tell yourself. How about this, your son has two bedrooms and Kaiden had a cupboard to live in."

"You believed him to be your nephew," Bella said in a low voice. "How could you treat him so cruelly? Blood ties aside, how could you abuse _any_ child like that?"

"He's a freak! I didn't want him here; I didn't want him near my _normal_ son!" Petunia shot back. "You obviously didn't want him either. What did you do? Sell him to my sister?" She asked cruelly.

Bella screamed in sheer anger and cast a strong hex at Petunia causing the woman to drop to the ground in pain as scorch marks began covering her body. She screamed and begged for Bella to stop.

Severus crossed his arms. "I do suggest, Mrs. Dursley, that you start watching what you say." He began pacing. "You hurt our son, an innocent boy. An animal should never be mistreated in such a way, never mind a child. There is _nothing_ you can say in your defense. He was so sick he almost died after you dropped him off at Mrs. Figg's house." The room began to shake and rattle as Severus's anger grew as he remembered how ill Kaiden had been. "You locked him in his cupboard with cleaning supplies, which spilled and got in his food. And I use the term _food_ loosely as basically all you gave him was bread and water."

"You are a mother," Bella said, her eyes bright with anger. "How could a mother treat a child in such a way? An innocent baby is left on your doorstep and you abuse him? Perhaps," She said thoughtfully. "You don't deserve to be a mother," She looked upstairs and then back at Petunia meaningfully.

Petunia's eyes widened fearfully. "No, please. Leave our Dudley alone." She begged.

"It's appalling, isn't it? To think that I may go and hurt him, perhaps do to him what I did to you," Bella gestured at the burn marks on Petunia's arms.

"No!"

"We won't hurt him," Severus said as he circled Vernon and Petunia. "He is a spoiled brat and a bully but he was raised to be, wasn't he? You've taught him that it is okay to be cruel. He will have a consequence to how he treated our son, but we won't harm him. We are not like _you_."

"Did Lily ever mention death eaters to you?" Bella asked casually. She could tell by Petunia's expression that she had heard the name before and knew what it meant. Bella grinned slowly. "The things we could do to you," She murmured.

"You can't…you have laws too," Petunia said shakily as she stood behind Vernon.

"Yes but you see, we made sure that no magic could be detected here before we came." Bella smiled sweetly. "No one will know." She shrugged. "Even you won't remember us; you'll just remember the experience. And of course, suffer the effects."

"You are lucky that there is use of you in the future," Severus remarked. He knew Albus would be visiting Privet Drive at the end of summer to alter their memories of "Harry". In case any Auror's visited, they needed to have the story of Harry getting sick when he was younger and passing away in their care.

"Now see here," Vernon said, puffing his chest up to attempt to look intimidating. "We never wanted that freak to begin with. Now we find out that we should never have had to be stuck with him. You should be thanking us for trying to keep the little nuisance in line!"

"Vernon shut up!" Petunia whispered as she looked nervously at Bella. When she saw Bella's eyes darken, she began visibly shaking in fear. She was finally starting to appreciate the situation they were in.

Seething in anger, Severus pointed his wand at Vernon. "Legilimens!"

Bella also dove into Petunia's mind and they easily saw the years of neglect, hate, excessive chores, and starvation that they had subjected Kaiden to. They saw Dudley hitting and kicking Kaiden while the adults did nothing to stop it, they saw Vernon roughly throwing their son into the cupboard and locking the door.

Bella ended the spell and fired another painful hex at Petunia, while Severus did the same with Vernon once he was done. Bella looked at Severus with pain in her eyes. Even though Kaiden had looked different in Petunia's mind, Bella could still clearly see her son. What devastated her the most was the confusion and hurt in Kaiden's eyes every time he was punished for something; it was like he didn't know what more he could do to please them.

Severus took several deep breathes to try and calm down. _Kaiden is home, he is safe now_ , he reminded himself. "One thing that stuck out, besides the abuse you heaped on our son," He began slowly after the Dursley's screaming had quieted. "Is how well you think of yourselves and how much you need everyone to see you as a _normal_ family." He smirked. "We're going to have to change that."

"This one desires to impress her friends and the clients her husband brings home, yet she mentally insults all of them." Bella said. She gave Petunia a mean little smile. "What if you couldn't hold all those insults in? What if you were forced to tell them what you really think of them?" Her eyes widened in humor at the horrified expression on Petunia's face. "Yes, you wouldn't be well liked anymore would you? Your husband would most likely lose all of his clients," She said in mock sadness.

Severus produced two vials of potion that he and Bella had made. "Drink," He said as the vials floated to the Dursley's. "Unless you want another hex cast on you."

"What will this – " Petunia started.

"Drink!" Severus snapped. After all Kaiden had told him, he had already known how much the Dursley's prided themselves on being normal and impressing everyone else. It had been easy to decide what potions to give them.

Bella waited until the vials were empty to speak. "The potions will last until you feel true regret for how you treated our son," She informed them. "Vernon will be seen as strange and _freaky_ by everyone who lays eyes on him. And you, Petunia, will not be able to help but insult those you wish to impress the most."

"As for your son," Severus glared when they made to protest. "He will have nightmares that he is being treated by you the way you treated Kaiden. It will not be every night but hopefully enough for him to feel some empathy." He crossed his arms. "Also, everything he eats and drinks will taste like vegetables." He smiled inwardly as he sent a spell up the stairs.

"Duddy hates vegetables," Vernon protested.

"Too bad," Severus rolled his eyes. "Perhaps he will learn to appreciate food and cut down on the calories. You don't realize it but you are abusing him too, only in a different way. The spell will last until he also feels regret for how he treated Kaiden."

"One more thing," Bella said. "The two of you will feel everything our son felt while he lived here. All of the hurt, the pain, confusion, loneliness, _everything_. You will feel it all." She began incanting and a stream of blue encircled the Dursley's before disappearing.

"Monsters," Petunia muttered.

Bella started to raise her wand again but Severus stopped her. "We're done here. You won't remember us." Even if the Auror's visited them and were suspicious, there would be no memory of what was done today in their mind nor would their magical signature be able to be detected. "We may visit again someday though. You never know," He glanced at Bella. "Our son's birthday is soon and we have some planning to do."

"Oh, and your memories of us will last for another hour." Bella added before disapparating. She smiled innocently as Severus looked at her curiously. "I'll tell you at home," She promised. They both turned and before they disapparated, Bella cast another painful hex at them. Their screams filled her ears as she and Severus returned home.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Once the painful hex had stopped, the Dursley's got painfully to their feet.

"They didn't fix our faces!" Vernon wailed, poking at one of his boils. "Petunia, do you have some cream for these?"

"I have my own problems!" Petunia said as she examined the warts on her face. "I won't be able to face anyone!"

"We are having guests tomorrow night," Vernon griped.

"Cancel it!"

"They are clients that that I need, I can't cancel it!" Vernon shot back.

Pop!

Vernon and Petunia turned and stared at the strange looking creature standing in their living room.

Thistle gave them a mean smile. "You hurt a member of Thistle's family," She said in a dangerous voice. "Thistle loves her family and young master Kaiden is the sweetest child and you abused him!" She wagged a long finger at them. "You will learn it is never wise to hurt a house-elf's family."

Thanks to the silencing charm placed around the Dursley's home, none of the neighbors could hear the horrifying screams and cries that came from number four, Privet Drive.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Poppy was reading a book when Severus and Bella stepped through the floo of their quarters at Hogwarts. She smiled when she saw them. "How was your errand?"

"Productive enough," Severus said. "Thank you for staying with Kaiden. Is he asleep?"

Poppy chuckled. "He was so tired, poor thing. He wanted to play a game of exploding snap after you left but fell asleep on the couch before I could even summon the cards." She stood up and tucked her book under her arm. "I transfigured his clothes into pajamas and put him into his bed."

"Thank you Poppy," Bella said.

"Goodnight," Poppy said as she left.

Bella turned and went straight to Kaiden's room. Selfishly she wanted to wake him up and hug him, tell him how sorry she was for the life he had had to endure so far. She gazed at her sleeping child with regret. She smiled slightly when Severus's arms came around and she leaned back into him. "No one will ever hurt him again," She whispered. "My heart is broken Severus, he should have never been put with those horrible people."

"I know," Severus whispered back. "But he is with us now, right where he belongs. He is safe and he is loved."

Kaiden stirred slightly and his eyes opened a little. "Mum? Dad?" Her murmured sleepily.

Bella reached out and stroked his cheek. "Go back to sleep, snakeling," She whispered.

"I had fun today," Kaiden said as he blinked blearily. "Will we go back to the house soon?"

"Of course, it is our home, just like our quarters here." Severus said as he bent down to kiss Kaiden's forehead. "Goodnight son." He said softly.

"Sweet dreams," Bella added as they quietly left the room.

 _Home,_ Kaiden thought happily as he fell back into a peaceful sleep.

 **HPHPHPHP**

"Kaiden's birthday is the day after tomorrow." Severus said as they entered their bedroom. "He hasn't even mentioned it."

"Of course not, he's used to his birthdays being ignored." Bella said bitterly as she sat on their bed. She stared aimlessly at the wall.

"I know what I would like us to get him," Severus said as he took off his cloak. "The main present, anyway."

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"When I took him to get his school supplies, he fell in love with a part Kneazle kitten." Severus said. "I put a deposit down on it and will pick it up tomorrow. I thought him waking up on his birthday with a kitten next to him would be a nice surprise."

"That's a wonderful idea," Bella said softly. "I'd like to get him his own set of gobstones and exploding snap, he likes those games."

Severus watched his wife lie down and shut her eyes. It had been an emotional evening for both of them. "Perhaps some more books," He said thoughtfully. He took his wand and transfigured both of their clothes into nightclothes. "I'm already thinking of things for Christmas," He admitted with a laugh.

"Mmm, like a broom," Bella said as she got under the covers with her husband.

"Let's see how he does with flying, though I am sure he will be a natural like you are," Severus put his arm around Bella and she laid her head on his chest. "Bella, why did you want the Dursley's to keep their memory of us for an hour?" He asked curiously.

"Thistle," Was the sleepy reply.

Severus's chuckling filled the room, lulling her sound to sleep.

 **TBC** : **Hope you enjoyed the Dursley chapter! Lol, I know they deserve worse but there is need for them in the future (for the plot, I won't write too much more with them). What Thistle did to them I leave up to your imagination hehe**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

"Kaiden, how would you like to spend some time with the Headmaster today?" Severus asked after they had eaten breakfast. Tomorrow was Kaiden's birthday and he and Bella wanted to do some shopping, as well as pick up the kitten. They were going back to Spinner's End tonight so that Kaiden could feel he had a home away from his school. It was also safer for Bella to be there until they sorted out her freedom with the ministry.

"Sure, I'd like that," Kaiden said. He caught the sneaky looks being exchanged between his parents. "Wait, what's going on?" He asked suddenly. His parents had been acting strange and whispering whenever they thought he wasn't looking for the past couple of days.

"What makes you think that something is going on?" Bella asked casually as she sipped her tea.

Kaiden looked at them suspiciously. _Something_ was going on, he was sure of it. Sneaky looks, whispering, wanting him to stay with someone else…the Dursley's acted similar whenever he was going to be left with Mrs. Figg while they went on vacation. Or worse, whenever he was going to spend a couple days locked in his cupboard. He was sure the cupboard wasn't going to happen but he figured that maybe his parents wanted to spend some time just the two of them. "How long will you two be gone?" He tried to sound casual but his voice came out hurt and sad. "It won't be for the rest of summer will it?" Maybe it was selfish of him to not want them to go, but he had only just been reunited with his parents and they already wanted to leave him?

Severus and Bella stared at him.

"We should only be about two hours, maybe less." Severus said finally. "Why would you think we were leaving for the rest of the summer?"

Kaiden immediately relaxed. "I thought you two wanted to go on vacation or something." He admitted, feeling better now that he knew that wasn't the case.

"Why would we go on vacation without you?" Bella asked confused.

"Is this worry to do with how you were treated by the Dursley's?" Severus asked, already knowing the answer.

"Is the Headmaster picking me up soon?" Kaiden asked quickly. He felt bad for doubting them.

"He will be here in a half hour and please don't change the subject," Severus said in a gentle yet firm tone. No matter how many times his son needed reassurance, he would provide it. But he had to make sure that Kaiden truly understood that his days of feeling unwanted were over.

Kaiden sighed. "Yes, it reminded me of the Dursley's. They would whisper around me and give each other sneaky looks whenever I was going to be left behind for a long period of time."

"Like when they went on vacation and left you with Mrs. Figg?" Severus prodded.

Kaiden nodded. "Or like when they were planning to lock me in my cupboard for a whole day, or two. But I know you two wouldn't do that." He quickly added.

"I'm glad you know that," Severus said. Noticing the look of fury on Bella's face, he had no doubt she was imagining returning to the muggles house and ripping the Dursley's limb from limb. He crooked his finger at Kaiden. "Come here," He said softly.

Kaiden approached slowly and was quickly snatched into a warm hug. "We would never leave you; I really hope someday you believe that." Severus said into his son's ear. "If we have to tell you that every day for the rest of your life, then we will. We love you and we love spending time with you."

Kaiden felt a soft hand on his shoulder. "If we were to go on vacation, it would be a _family_ vacation." Bella said, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "We are planning for tomorrow, which is why we have been giving each other sneaky looks."

"What's going on tomorrow?"

Severus chuckled. "Someone is turning eleven."

"Oh!" Kaiden's eyes brightened. He rarely thought about his birthdays, although Dudley sometimes remembered them just to point out to him that no one cared. "So what are you planning?" He asked eagerly.

Severus smiled at the excited look in Kaiden's eyes. He should have anticipated that acting secretive would upset his son; the child hadn't even thought that it could be about his birthday. "Let's see, I know Thistle is planning on a very nice breakfast for you and then we thought you might like to visit Hogsmeade, a popular village not too far from here." Of course, Bella would have to take Polyjuice potion first as she couldn't risk being seen yet.

"And maybe we could give you a little flying lesson with your father's broom," Bella made a face. "Unfortunately, my broom _was_ at the cottage." She looked pointedly at Severus.

Severus rolled his eyes. "I told you that you that you can have mine." He said. He had left his broom behind at Spinner's End, as flying wasn't a hobby of his or his favorite way to travel. "Or we'll get you a new one." He offered.

"Hmm, yes we will." Bella smiled sweetly.

"That sounds great!" Kaiden said excitedly.

"The Headmaster and Poppy will come over for dinner and cake," Severus continued. "How does that sound?"

"Brilliant!" Kaiden hugged both his parents. "I can't wait!"

"We want to pick up a few presents, which is the reason why the Headmaster is going to spend some time with you today." Bella explained. "I trust that is all right?"

"Presents? For me?" Kaiden's eyes could not get any brighter. "You don't have to," He quickly said. He meant it, the day they had planned sounded perfect as it was.

"We want to," Severus said. "We're selfish; we finally get to spend your birthday with you. This is for us as much as you," He teased. "Why don't you go finish getting ready, Professor Dumbledore will be here soon."

Once Kaiden had left the room, Bella looked at Severus sadly. "Will he ever trust that he is safe with us and that we will never abandon him?" She sighed.

"Someday," Severus reached across the table and took her hand. "In time he will. It's part of his healing; he has been let down so much in the past. He's had no reason to trust adults; they either hurt him or ignored the signs that he needed help."

"I love him so much Severus," Bella said. "I hate to see that insecurity in his eyes." She sent her empty teacup to the sink. "So, I suppose I will be taking Polyjuice Potion today." She made a face.

"Yes and tomorrow too." Severus smirked. "And no, the taste has not improved over the years."

 **HPHPHPHP**

Bella looked through the shops in Diagon Alley happily; it had been a long time since she had been able to do so. After entering one store she pulled a set of gobstones off of a shelf while ignoring the snickering behind her. She also found a set of exploding snap cards and added it to her basket. Finally, she whirled around. "Will you stop?" She asked in exasperation.

Severus tried to stop chuckling. "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to seeing you look so…"

"What?" Bella ran her hand through her short blonde hair. It did feel weird not to have her usual long, curly hair. She was also shorter than usual, with very pale blue eyes and light freckles scattering her face.

"Hufflepuff," Severus stepped out of the way before Bella could hit him. "Well, you do." He insisted. "Wide-eyed, innocent, a little boring…" He grinned. "Well, at least compared to how you usually look." He amended.

Bella tilted her head. "And how do I usually look?"

"Gorgeous, alluring, exquisite, intelligent, wild…" Severus said in a deep voice. "Shall I go on?"

"Yes," Bella practically purred. She laughed. "Later, when this potion wears off."

"You should take another sip," Severus told her as he grabbed some books from a shelf. He smirked slightly as she took a swallow of potion and grimaced.

"Maybe I should make Kaiden's birthday cake," Bella said as they queued for their items.

"Hmm, that's something to think about," Severus said mildly.

Bella frowned. "I can cook." She said stubbornly.

"Of course you can," Severus said soothingly. "But I think Thistle already made plans for the cake."

Bella rolled her eyes as they walked out of the store. "Just say it, my cooking skills are non-existent."

Severus snorted. "I'm not falling for that, the last time I agreed with you I ended up on the couch." After they had been married, Bella had made a grand breakfast. Severus had done his best to choke down the burned food while Thistle had pulled at her ears, desperate to make them edible food.

"Oh right," Bella grinned at the memory. "Where to next?"

"Kaiden shows talent for potion making, which is not surprising." Severus said. "I already got him his supplies for class but I'd like to get him a nicer potions kit that he can use when brewing with us."

"He'll like that," Bella said. She noticed some children that looked to be around Kaiden's age getting their school supplies and they were laughing and joking with each other. She watched in amusement as they noticed the potion's professor passing them. They all paled and scattered. "Your reputation precedes you." She remarked.

"That is how I like it," Severus said in a pleased tone.

The last gift to pick up was the kitten. "Oh, he is so cute!" Bella said as she cuddled the silver grey cat in her arms.

Severus paid the remaining amount for the kitten, as well as purchasing a carrier, bed, toys, scratching post and a litter box.

They had just returned to Spinner's End when Bella returned to her true appearance. "That's better," She said as she ran her hand through her long hair.

Severus pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck. "I'll say," He murmured against her skin.

"Mmm," Bella sighed. The kitten she was holding began to swipe at Severus's hair.

Severus made a face and pulled back. "Perhaps you could put the cat down?"

Bella laughed. "Where should we keep him until we give him to Kaiden?"

"Thistle said she would keep him with her," Severus answered and immediately Thistle popped into the room.

"Oh, so sweet!" Thistle squealed. "Thistle knows Master Kaiden will love him!"

Bella handed the cat over. "Thank you Thistle."

"Thistle will take good care of kitten," Thistle assured them.

"We'll return later this evening," Severus told her. Once she left he turned back to his wife. "Where were we?"

Bella put her arms around his neck. "I can't seem to remember," She teased.

Severus met her teasing lips, engaging her with a deep kiss. "I love you," He said softly.

Bella kissed him again. "I love you too."

"We should go," Severus said after a few minutes. "Despite our reassurances, I don't want to risk Kaiden getting nervous again."

"I don't either," Bella agreed. She began to look excited. "After he falls asleep, I'm going to wrap his gifts and I thought we could decorate too. I want this to be a birthday he never forgets!"

 **HPHPHPHP**

"I don't think I could ever get tired of walking around Hogwarts," Kaiden said as he and Dumbledore walked back from viewing the Great Lake.

"I've been here a long time, and I never have," Dumbledore agreed. "Beautiful weather isn't it? I can't decide if I think Hogwarts looks even more magical in the summer or in the winter, when everything is covered with snow."

They continued on their walk and stopped at a small wooden cabin. Standing in front of the cabin was the tallest, biggest man Kaiden had ever seen. He was at least twice as tall as any adult, very wide with long shaggy black hair and a beard that covered most of his face.

"Hagrid, I did not know you had returned," Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"Got back not too long ago, Professor," Hagrid said cheerfully.

"I trust you have had a good summer so far?"

"Yes, I've traveled a bit and saw many interestin' creatures," Hagrid said enthusiastically. "Oh, and I also took care of the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

Dumbledore coughed slightly. "Yes, thank you Hagrid." He stood aside so that Hagrid could see he was not alone.

Hagrid looked at Kaiden curiously. "Well now, who's this?"

Dumbledore placed a hand on Kaiden's shoulder. "This is Kaiden Snape."

Hagrid's eyes widened. "Snape? As in Professor Snape's son? But I thought…"

"Kaiden was kidnapped as a baby and we were all made to think he had perished in that fire," Dumbledore explained. "The truth only recently came out."

"Tha' is amazin''," Hagrid breathed. "Professor Snape mus' be so happy!"

"Beyond happy," Dumbledore smiled. "Kaiden, this is Rubeus Hagrid. He is the Keeper of Keys and Grounds here at Hogwarts."

Hagrid grinned at Kaiden and Kaiden found himself grinning back. He could tell he would like Hagrid; there was a gentleness about him. Kaiden almost felt like he had met Hagrid before. He saw something small and white move in Hagrid's hands. "What is that Mr. Hagrid?"

Hagrid looked surprised but then laughed. "Jus' Hagrid will do." He opened his hands to reveal a small snowy baby owl. "I found her earlier today near the forbidden forest. It looks like she has no family and I didn' want her to get eaten by another animal. Do yeh wan' to pet her?"

Kaiden nodded eagerly and stepped forward to gently touch the soft owl's head. She nuzzled her head into his hand. "She is so sweet," Kaiden said softly.

Hagrid nodded. "She will be a beauty all righ'," He said.

Dumbledore glanced at Kaiden. "Why don't you take the owl for a bit? I need to speak to Hagrid regarding some Hogwarts business." He said smoothly.

"Okay!" Kaiden took the snowy owl and cuddled her close to him as he walked to look at the garden near the hut.

"Kaiden is new to magic." Dumbledore told Hagrid quietly. "He was kept in the dark, literally, all this time. His parents are helping him adjust to the fact that magic is real and that he is a wizard."

"He didn' know he was a wizard? Poor tyke," Hagrid said sadly. His eyes widened. "Wait, did yeh say parents Professor?"

"Yes, Bellatrix is here. I ask that you keep that quiet for now until I can deal with the ministry." Dumbledore said.

"Isn't she a death eater?" Hagrid asked nervously.

"Bellatrix was under the influence of a potion, courtesy of Voldemort," Dumbledore said. "A death eater had taken her son, framed her for causing his death, and with the aid of that potion she completely lost touch with reality. Severus was able to counteract the potion when she returned this summer. Now the three of them are finally bonding as a family."

Hagrid's worried look faded. He trusted Dumbledore and whoever was right by him, was right by Hagrid. "I'm happy for them," He said with a glance at Kaiden. "He seems like a nice boy, specially with all he's been through." His heart went out to the child.

Dumbledore nodded. "He's is a remarkable little boy." Seeing that Kaiden was approaching them, he added, "Tomorrow will be his eleventh birthday."

Hagrid grinned at Kaiden. "Eleven is an important birthday. Have you received your Hogwarts letter?"

Kaiden nodded happily. He was about to tell Hagrid that the letter was what allowed the truth to be known before he remembered that no one could know he had been living as Harry Potter. "I already went to Diagon Alley with my Dad and got my school supplies," He said instead. "I'm really excited."

"Ah, you're firs' year," Hagrid smiled. "An exciting and special time."

"Well, we should head back. I have some paperwork to finish and your parents are still out planning for tomorrow." Dumbledore said. "I don't want you to be bored so you could read a book or play a game."

"He could stay here Professor." Hagrid offered. "He can help me get this little owl settled and meet Fang. That is, if yeh like to," He said to Kaiden.

"Sure!" Kaiden looked at Dumbledore. "May I?"

"Of course," Dumbledore said. "Take him back to Severus' quarters in about an hour," He told Hagrid. He gave Kaiden a meaningful look. "They don't like to be away from him longer than they have to." He said knowingly.

Kaiden smiled to himself.

"Let's go in," Hagrid said once Dumbledore had walked away. "It's pretty small," He said somewhat apologetically.

As someone who had basically lived in a cupboard, Kaiden would never judge someone else's home. Besides, he liked the cabin. Inside it was only one room, with a fireplace with a copper kettle hanging. A massive bed was in one corner and a table with a mismatched set of chipped cups and plates. An old looking, lumpy chair was near the door that held a big boarhound dog.

"Fang, are yeh goin' to sleep all day?" Hagrid asked as he set the owl on the table. He began moving around the room, grabbing a box and several tea towels and tucking them into the box before setting the owl inside. "There, nice and soft for yeh," He said.

Kaiden approached Fang carefully. "Is he friendly?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Fang? Gentle beast he is, cowardly but a good dog," Hagrid said as he bustled around the fireplace, putting on some water to make them tea.

Fang lifted his head and stared at Kaiden before leaning forward and licking Kaiden's face. Kaiden laughed at the slobbery kiss.

"So what does a gamekeeper do?" Kaiden asked curiously once he and Hagrid had sat at the table to tea and something Hagrid called rock cakes.

"Many things. I escort the firs' year's to the castle, tend to the gardens, look after the animals, make sure things are safe in the forest, and help the Headmaster with different tasks," Hagrid crunched on a rock cake. "Plenty to keep me busy." He smiled broadly, clearly proud of his job.

"Sounds brilliant," Kaiden said as he tried to find a way to eat the rock cake without breaking his teeth. _Maybe dunking it in the tea would help soften it_ , he thought. "Maybe I could help you in the garden sometime. I used to at my -," He cringed slightly. He certainly couldn't mention the Dursley's. "Where I was, sometimes I was allowed out to do garden work."

"Horrible thing to have happened to yeh," Hagrid said sympathetically. "I remember when your parents thought they lost yeh, they were devastated."

"I wish it had never happened," Kaiden said as he pulled the cake out of the tea and tried to take a bit. Huh, soaking it hadn't helped. He wondered what was in it. "I wish I had never been taken from them. They're amazing. My Dad is so smart and so is my Mum," He said proudly.

Hagrid grinned. "They are both very strong and powerful." He nodded.

"I hope I don't disappoint them," Kaiden said quietly. "Magic is still so new and I'm afraid I'll fall behind everyone else when school starts."

"Nah, don' worry," Hagrid said. "Yeh will do fine. A lot of the students are muggle-born and magic will be new to them too."

They spent the rest of the hour chatting, with Hagrid telling him about the different creatures he had come across and Kaiden telling him about trying his first spell. "But don't tell anyone," Kaiden said hastily. "I'm not supposed to do magic in the summer but my parents let me try one spell."

"Yeh secret is safe with me," Hagrid assured him.

Kaiden smiled in relief. "Thanks," His eyes suddenly brightened. "Tomorrow night the Headmaster and Poppy are coming over for dinner, for my birthday. Can you come too?"

Hagrid looked flattered. "I'd love to."

When Hagrid walked Kaiden back to his quarters in the dungeons, he talked to him about dragons and how amazing he thought they were. "I wish I had one," Hagrid said wistfully as he knocked on the door.

Severus opened it and looked at him in surprise. "Hagrid, hello."

"Hello Professor," Hagrid said. "I brought Kaiden back." He ruffled Kaiden's hair as he walked by him. "A good kid yeh have. I'm happy for yeh and Bellatrix."

Severus inclined his head, wondering how much Dumbledore had told him. "Thank you Hagrid." He said.

"Hello Hagrid," Bella greeted as she hugged Kaiden. She eyed the usually friendly man warily, wondering how he would react to her.

"It's good to see yeh back where yeh belon'," Hagrid said easily. "Both yeh and Kaiden."

Bella relaxed. "Thank you," She said.

Hagrid winked at Kaiden. "See yeh tomorrow for dinner." He gave a wave as he walked away.

Severus shut the door. "You invited Hagrid over to dinner?"

"Is that okay?" Kaiden asked anxiously.

"Of course it is," Bella said. She and Severus had already felt bad that there wasn't more to come and celebrate with their son. If things had been different, he would be surrounded by friends and family for his special birthday.

Kaiden grinned. "Brilliant! I can't wait!"

 **TBC:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Fluffy chapter of birthday fun =)**

Kaiden woke up slowly, feeling something soft brush against his cheek. He opened his eyes to find bright gold ones staring at him. "What?" Kaiden sat up and picked up the kitten, who immediately began purring. It was the same kitty he had seen when shopping with his father! "Are you for me?" He whispered into the silver fur, gently hugging the kitten to him.

"Indeed he is."

Kaiden looked up and saw his parents standing in his doorway, looking immensely pleased with themselves. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kaiden got out of bed, the kitten still in his arms, and ran to his parents.

"Happy Birthday baby," Bella hugged him tight, careful not to squash the kitten. "We love you so much."

"Happy Birthday son," Severus said as he hugged his boy. "So you like your surprise?"

"I love him!" Kaiden said happily, scratching the kitten under its chin. "He's really mine?"

"He's all yours," Bella assured him.

"Will I be able to see him even when school starts?" Kaiden asked eagerly.

"He will not be able to be in your dorm with you, but he will be with us in our quarters. You can see him anytime you want." Severus told him. "We bought some things for him, they are downstairs."

"As is breakfast," Bella added. She put her arm around Kaiden. "I believe Thistle has planned an even grander breakfast than usual."

Once downstairs, Kaiden gaped at the colorful streamers and balloons that were in the sitting room as well as the dining room. Above the entrance to the dining room was a banner that read, _Happy Birthday Kaiden!_

"Master Kaiden!" Thistle squealed when she saw her family. "Oh, Thistle is so happy to celebrate your birthday!"

"Thank you Thistle! These decorations are amazing!" Kaiden said in an awed tone. This was so new to him, he had watched Petunia and Vernon fuss over Dudley on his birthday and now he was getting to experience what it was like.

The table was filled with delicious breakfast foods like eggs, hash browns, bacon, grilled tomatoes, English muffins, tea and pumpkin juice. Tied to the back of Kaiden's chair were several balloons.

"Thistle put out food for kitten in the kitchen," Thistle said.

Kaiden looked torn from diving into breakfast and relinquishing his kitten. Finally he handed his new pet to the elf. "Have a good breakfast…um," He frowned, not quite sure what to call his new friend.

"You'll have to think of a name," Severus remarked as they all sat down. "Perhaps you can look through some books to find one."

"Good idea!" Kaiden said as he enthusiastically dove into his breakfast. "Mmm…"

Severus and Bella exchanged amused glances. "Slow down so you can actually chew your food," Severus chuckled as he took a bite of his eggs.

"It's so good," Kaiden said as he munched on a piece of bacon.

"It really is," Bella agreed. "Thistle is the best at cooking."

Once breakfast was finished, Kaiden took his kitten into the sitting room and sat on the floor as he and the kitty played with the cat toys his parents had bought. Kaiden laughed as he watched his pet chase after a toy bird that flew several feet above the ground. It reminded him of the pictures he had seen of Quidditch of the golden bird that had been used before the snitch. What had it been called again? _Snidget_. Kaiden picked up a thin stick that had green feathers attached to it. He waved it and the kitty immediately pounced. "Catch the feathers Snidget!" He waved the feathers again and Snidget caught it, rolling on his back as he playfully batted at the feathers.

"Snidget?" Bella asked as she and Severus sat on the floor beside Kaiden. "Are you naming him that because I completely approve."

"Of course it is Quidditch based," Severus shook his head as he scratched Snidget's tummy.

"Your father would have called him Asphodel or Flobberworm," Bella teased as she rolled a little ball across the floor. Snidget jumped up to chase it.

Severus rolled his eyes, picked up the feather stick and dangled it in front of Bella's face. When she tried to bat it out of the way, he laughed. "Kaiden, this works on your mother too."

"You two are silly," Kaiden informed them as Snidget crawled into his lap and curled up, instantly sleeping soundly. Kaiden looked at him in surprise. "He's tired already?"

"Kittens play hard and sleep hard," Severus said. "Why don't you put him in his bed and we will give you a flying lesson."

Practically shaking with excitement, Kaiden gently put Snidget into his little cat bed and then followed his parents outside.

"Accio broom," Severus held out his hand and an instant later caught his broom. He laid it down on the grass. "Stand on the left side of the broom and stick your right hand over the broom and say up."

Kaiden did as his father instructed and held out his right arm. "Up!" To his delight, the broom flies into his hand. "Whoa," He grinned.

Bella grinned smugly. "Good job! I know of one kid who had their broom hit him in the face instead."

"Only once and then it worked correctly on my second try," Severus said huffily. Ignoring Bella's laughter he turned to his son. He raised his eyebrow at the grin Kaiden was trying to hide. "Don't listen to her, she is a bad influence."

"Oi!" Bella said in protest.

"Now, mount your broom and grip it tightly. You don't want to end up sliding off the end." Severus said, watching with approval as Kaiden did just that. "Good. Now, kick off from the ground hard and keep your broom steady as you hover for a moment and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. Ready?"

Kaiden nodded eagerly and lifted off the ground. He grinned. "Look!"

"Excellent," Severus said approvingly. "Now lower yourself down."

Kaiden glanced up. "Can't I go higher?" He pleaded.

"Not yet," Bella said gently. "Soon though, don't worry. You have to give yourself time to learn."

Kaiden lowered himself and hopped off the broom. "Can one of you fly me higher then? Please?"

"Hmm, since it is your birthday," Bella got on the broom with Kaiden sitting in front of her and kicked off into the air.

"Be mindful of the wards!" Severus called after them.

Bella flew them around the yard, one arm securely around Kaiden as she pointed the broom up and then zoomed down, making Kaiden squeal with delight. "This is fun!" Kaiden laughed.

"It is," Bella agreed, careful not to do any of the more daring moves she used to do. "Hold on tight and watch this," She said as she began to circle around Severus, faster and faster.

"Stop that!" Severus said as they zoomed round and round him, laughing. He quickly disapparated and reappeared on the other side of the yard.

Bella lowered to the ground with a laugh as she and Kaiden dismounted. "Oops, sorry honey!"

Kaiden threw his arms around his mother. "That was great! Thank you!"

Bella hugged him back. "You're welcome baby."

Kaiden was allowed to use the broom again and this time got to fly across the yard, though not as high up as he would have liked. After his lesson, he played on the swing set with his parents watching fondly and even joining in.

Kaiden had another playing session with Snidget before getting ready to go to Hogsmeade. He was waiting by the fireplace when his dad and an unfamiliar woman with short blonde hair walked into the room. Kaiden stared. "Mum?" He asked uncertainly.

"It's me Kaiden," Bella assured him. "I took a potion to change my appearance for while we are out."

"Why?" Kaiden asked curiously. "Oh, is this about the prison that lady mentioned before? What was it called again?"

"Azkaban," Severus said quietly.

"What lady?" Bella asked with a frown.

"When we went to Diagon Alley to get Kaiden's school supplies, Rita Skeeter cornered us." Severus said. He glanced at Kaiden. "She was being nosy and said some things."

Bella's face darkened. "I see," She said. "Kaiden, there are some people who believe I am dangerous due to how I acted when I was under that potion." She explained carefully. "Until my name is cleared, I have to be careful of who sees me."

"Oh, okay," Kaiden nodded. He couldn't imagine anyone thinking his Mum was dangerous.

"Be careful not to call her Mum, otherwise people could be suspicious if they overhear." Severus said gently.

"What should I call her?" Kaiden asked.

Severus looked at Bella, who shrugged. "Carina?" Severus suggested. Being named after stars or constellations was common in the Black family.

"I like it. What do you think?" Bella looked to Kaiden.

"It's pretty." Kaiden said, taking her hand as they stepped into the floo.

Once in Hogsmeade, Kaiden admired the cottages and shops as they walked down the street. "Where are we going to first?"

"The Three Broomsticks," Severus answered. "It is a popular pub where we can get some lunch."

As they had had a large breakfast and would be having a big dinner, the three of them ordered soup and salad.

"Professor Snape," Madame Rosmerta exclaimed as she passed by their table. "I haven't seen you in here in quite awhile." Her eyes shifted to Kaiden curiously.

"Hello Madame Rosmerta," Severus said in a slightly guarded tone.

"Oh, this must be your son," Madam Rosmerta said with a smile. "I read about him still being alive. I'm very happy for you."

Severus relaxed. "Thank you. Yes, this is my son Kaiden."

"Hi Ma'am," Kaiden said shyly.

"Such a fine young man," Madam Rosmerta said. She looked at Bella. "I don't believe I have met you before. Are you a new professor at Hogwarts?"

"No, I'm an old friend of Severus's." Bella said smoothly. "I help him procure rare potion ingredients."

"Ah, I see," Madam Rosmerta nodded. She still looked curiously at Kaiden. "You should give a proper interview about what happened with your son," She said eagerly. "Not with Rita Skeeter, can't stand her but I for one, would love to hear the whole story."

Bella rolled her eyes. She had always liked Madam Rosmerta but the woman was simply too nosy. "It's none of your business." She said sharply.

Madam Rosmerta looked surprised and frowned. "It's not up to you," She smirked. She smiled sweetly at Severus. "We should get together and have dinner one evening so you can tell me about it," She said.

Kaiden's eyes widened and he choked on the pumpkin juice he was drinking. Severus thumped his back in concern. "Are you okay?"

Kaiden nodded and wiped his mouth. "Yes, sorry."

Bella glared at the pub owner. _He's mine_ , she wanted to shout.

"I do not think so," Severus told Madam Rosmerta firmly. "My family's business is of no one's concern except ours."

"Of course," Madame Rosmerta sighed in disappointment and gave them a smile. "Enjoy your lunch."

"She is certainly pushier than I remember," Bella grumbled as she dunked her spoon into her soup.

"Did she really ask you out on a date?" Kaiden asked in a loud whisper.

Severus swallowed his laugh and pointed his fork at Kaiden. "She simply wanted some gossip to spread around." He then pointed the fork at Bella. "Relax, she is harmless."

"It will be better when this mess is straightened out and I don't have to hide." Bella sighed.

"Yes, we'll have to meet with Lucius soon." Severus agreed.

"Who's that?"

Severus and Bella looked at Kaiden in surprise and then shared a glance with each other. "He is your uncle." Bella finally said. "He's married to my sister, Narcissa." Her eyes hardened with the thought of her sister's betrayal.

"So I have an Aunt and Uncle," Kaiden said slowly. He hoped they weren't like Petunia and Vernon.

"And a cousin, Draco. He will be starting Hogwarts this year as well." Severus said.

"Really?" Kaiden bit his lip. "Will I meet him before school? Do you think he would like me or…?" He hesitated. "Or would he hate me like Dudley?"

"Honestly, I do not know Draco very well." Severus admitted. "I've only seen him a handful of times throughout the years. He _is_ spoiled but I don't think he would treat you like that muggle boy." _Especially as your mother and I wouldn't allow it_ , he added silently. "I'm sure he would like to meet you and be friends."

"I wouldn't mind meeting them," Kaiden shrugged. He was nervous they wouldn't like him but he thought it would be cool to have more family members.

"You won't meet your Aunt," Bella said in a hard voice. When she saw Kaiden's confused look, she softened her voice. "I do not trust her right now and I don't want her around you. However, I do not have a problem with you meeting Lucius and Draco."

Severus decided to change the subject before Kaiden asked more questions about his Aunt. "Ready to explore the village? There is a very popular candy store and a joke shop that is every professor's worst nightmare."

"Really?" Kaiden's eyes brightened as he followed his parents out of the pub. "You don't like joke products?"

"Not in my classroom," Severus said they walked to Zonko's. "Remember that Mr. Snape."

Kaiden grinned as they entered the shop. "Wow!"

Shelf after shelf was filled with all different jokes and tricks and the shop was filled with children and teenagers laughing as they tried out the products. Kaiden immediately began looking, carefully picking up items so he could examine them better. "Frog Spawn Soap?"

"Let's just say, it won't be actual soap that gets on you," Severus said.

Kaiden snickered and put it back. He noticed several kids staring at them and he inched closer to his parents. Severus noticed and put a hand on his shoulder. "I believe the stares are mostly for me. Students are not used to seeing their potions professor in Zonko's." He said wryly. He stood up straight and glared at those who were staring. "At least now I will know which new products to ban from my class as well as those who will likely have them!"

Kaiden in amazement as several teenagers ran out of the store while the others who stayed moved as far away from his dad as possible. A couple of kids looked on the verge of crying.

"Dad!" Kaiden looked scandalized.

 _Oops_ , Severus thought with a touch of regret. "Sorry son. I imagine you won't be popular with having me as a father," He admitted.

Kaiden couldn't help but laugh. "That's okay; I don't care about being popular. I just hope I have at least one real friend," He said wistfully. "Maybe I _should_ meet my cousin."

"We'll arrange it," Severus said smoothly.

Kaiden spent time looking through the store and trying several of the products. He really liked the Nose-Biting Teacups and laughed loudly when he tried a Screaming Yo-Yo.

"Those are annoying," Severus murmured to Bella.

"Where's your sense of humor?" Bella grinned. "Kaiden, would like one of those?" She smiled innocently at Severus's glare.

"Really?" Kaiden asked.

"To use outside only," Severus quickly said.

"Brilliant, thank you!" Kaiden said happily. He went and got in line with his mother to pay for it when he was surprised by his dad handing him one of the teacups as well. "I can get one of these too?" He asked excitedly.

"Well, it is your birthday," Severus said nonchalantly but it was clear he was pleased at how happy Kaiden looked.

Honeydukes was next and Kaiden couldn't help but simply stand in the middle of the shop, staring at all candy. He had never seen anything like it.

"Merlin, I forgot how good it smells in here," Bella said as she breathed in deeply.

Severus didn't have as big of a sweet tooth as his wife; however there were a couple of treats he was fond of. He grabbed a basket. "What would you like Kaiden?"

Kaiden shook his head. It was overwhelming! "I don't know, it all looks amazing!"

Severus chuckled. "Let's see, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans are popular." He put a box in the basket. "Chocolate frogs are as well," He added those to the basket.

Bella threw in a bag of Chocoballs. "My favorite." She also added some of Honeydukes best chocolate.

"Something you need to know about your mother," Severus whispered to Kaiden. "She is a chocolateholic. I tried getting her help for it once but it was of no use."

Kaiden giggled. "I love chocolate too," He said with a grin at his mother.

Severus picked out some Liquorice Wands and Treacle fudge and handed the bag full of sweets to Kaiden as they left the store. "Don't eat too many as we still have a big dinner and birthday cake to enjoy later." He warned, not wanting Kaiden to have an upset stomach.

Bella handed Kaiden some the Bertie Bott's beans. "Careful, they really do mean every flavor." She warned.

Kaiden tried a couple, which tasted fine to him and as he popped a tan colored one into his mouth he grimaced. "Ew, it tastes like earwax!"

Severus snickered. "Here, try a frog. They come with collectable cards."

Kaiden opened the treat and caught the frog before it hopped away. He read the card that had come with it. "I got Professor Dumbledore!" He said happily.

"Albus considers being on a chocolate frog card one of his greatest accomplishments." Severus said wryly.

Kaiden ate his treat, marveling in how good the chocolate was and shared a piece of Treacle fudge with his dad. His Mum was busy devouring the Chocoballs. "Careful Mum, you don't want to spoil your appetite." Kaiden teased.

Bella pretended to swat the back of his head. "Spoilsport," She teased back.

"I can't wait to show Thistle what I got at the joke shop," Kaiden said enthusiastically. "Especially the Yo-Yo!"

Bella merely smiled as Severus groaned.

 **TBC: Next up, the rest of the birthday and Bella confronts Narcissa!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! =)**

Once they had arrived back home, Kaiden showed Thistle his joke products before finding Snidget and playing with him again. He sat on the couch and tangled a piece of string in front of the kitten. Snidget jumped to grab it and settled comfortably in Kaiden's lap as he began to bat at the string. Watching his pet play was calming and Kaiden found himself struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Look at him, poor thing." Bella whispered as she and Severus found their son asleep on the sofa with Snidget curled up next to him. "We wore him out."

"It's been a great day," Severus said softly.

Bella nodded and leaned into Severus as they watched their son sleep. "Severus," Bella said after awhile. "I'm going to confront Narcissa tomorrow." She glanced at her husband when he didn't say anything.

"I'll go with you," Severus said finally.

Bella shook her head. "No, I need to do this myself. Don't worry, I won't kill her." _I'll try not to anyway,_ she thought darkly. She took a deep breath. "I was thinking you could have Lucius and Draco here to meet Kaiden and discuss my situation. I'd like to get that resolved as soon as possible."

Severus nodded. "I'll send a letter to Lucius," He said, putting his arms around her. He felt so content holding his wife as they watched their son sleep, safe and sound in their home. _We may have missed a lot, but we also have much to look forward to_ , he thought.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Kaiden smiled brightly as the dinner guests arrived. He had woken up a little sheepishly but had to admit he felt more refreshed and ready to have some more fun.

"Severus, your house is simply wonderful!" Dumbledore said as he looked around.

"It is, thanks to Thistle," Severus said as he took the Headmasters cloak and hung it up.

"Happy Birthday Kaiden!" Dumbledore greeted.

Kaiden beamed. "Thank you," He said.

"How are you Kaiden?" Poppy asked with a smile as she discreetly ran a diagnostic test on him. She was pleased with the results and thankful the child had his parents back in his life.

"I'm great Madam Pomfrey," Kaiden said. "Hi Hagrid!"

"Hello Kaiden," Hagrid grinned. "Happy Birthday!"

"Look at what my parents gave me! Come here Snidget," Kaiden called and the silver kitten ran and jumped into his arms.

"Well now, that is a fine lookin' cat," Hagrid said as he gently patted the furry head.

While Kaiden showed Hagrid and Poppy the cat toys he had for Snidget, Severus quietly told Dumbledore that he had invited Lucius over tomorrow to discuss Bella. "I would imagine he will be most eager to help, with you being family." Dumbledore said. "And I am ready to use any and all influence I have at the ministry, just let me know when."

"I will contact you after my meeting tomorrow," Severus nodded.

Dinner was a lively affair, with the guests telling Kaiden funny stories about their own days at Hogwarts. "For me, just seeing the castle was magical. I never lost that sense of wonderment at seeing her. Even now, after all these years it still gets me." Dumbledore said as they feasted on pot roast, roasted potatoes, vegetables, and Yorkshire pudding.

"I remember I kept getting lost those first few days," Poppy laughed. "You're lucky Kaiden, by the time school starts up you will be used to navigating the castle."

"He will also be able to meet all of his professors before September," Hagrid said. "The rest of the staff gets back from vacation soon."

After dinner, Kaiden was given his presents from his guests and parents. "You guys didn't have to get me anything else," Kaiden told his parents.

"We've been through this, we wanted to." Severus told him.

Hagrid quickly stood up. "I'll be right back, my gift is waiting at my hut," He said mysteriously as he left. He had already run his gift idea by Severus and Bella.

Kaiden opened his gifts, loving the games and potions kit from his parents, a fancy green quill from Poppy that also wrote in green, and a brand new copy of Quidditch Through the Ages from Dumbledore.

Hagrid returned, holding a birdcage with the snowy baby owl in it. "I know yer got a kitten but owls are ruddy useful familiars and this one likes yeh already."

"Wow!" Kaiden couldn't believe how amazing this day had been. "I love her! Do you think she and Snidget will get along?" He asked his dad eagerly.

"Introduce them slowly," Severus said, admiring the owl. It would be beautiful when it was full grown. "This is why it will be better to have Snidget stay in our quarters during the school year as students technically are not allowed two familiars."

Bella leaned closer to Severus, speaking so only he could hear her. "I'm on to you Snape. You want Snidget to stay with us to ensure Kaiden will visit us regularly," She said in a teasing voice.

"Am I that transparent?" Severus chuckled.

Kaiden stuck a finger in the cage to gently pet his new owl. "Thank you everyone, I've never had a party or anything like this before." Kaiden said sincerely.

"You deserve it and much more," Bella said as she hugged him.

Thistle popped in holding a plate that held a huge chocolate and raspberry cake. "Dessert is ready!"

Kaiden blushed when everyone sang to him; he had never been in the center of attention like this before. He liked it but also felt shy. Not only did he now have his parents but several other adults cared about him too.

After his guests had left, Kaiden got changed into his pajamas and sat on his bed with Snidget while holding his new owl. "You two are my new friends so you have to be friends with each other," He said as Snidget sniffed the owl. The owl tilted her head as if not sure what to make of the grey kitten. "This is Snidget, and Snidget this is…um," He hesitated. He hadn't decided on a name for his owl yet.

"How about Hedwig?" Severus suggested as he entered the room. "It is a name from your History of Magic textbook. I always liked that name for an owl, but I never got one of my own."

"Hedwig," Kaiden mused. "I like it. Thanks Dad!" He watched as Snidget gently bumped his head against Hedwig. Hedwig gave a little hoot and nuzzled her head against the purring kitten.

"Look at that, how sweet." Bella said as she watched their interaction.

"Thanks again for today," Kaiden said, looking up at his parents. "It was perfect. I never thought I would feel so…cared for and loved."

"We love you so much Kaiden," Bella sat next to him and took him into her arms. "We always have."

Severus sat on the other side of his son. "I wish we could change the past," He said softly. "And make it so that the three of us were never separated, but at least we have each other now. And I promise if anyone tries to tear us apart again, I will fight with everything I have to stop them. So would your mother."

"No one will separate us again," Bella said firmly. "Ever."

Kaiden smiled to himself at how protective his parents looked and sounded. _His parents_. How long had he dreamed of what it would be like to have them back in his life? He had longed for them all his life and it to have his family was better than he ever could have dreamed it would be. "I love you both," He mumbled, slightly mortified that he felt like crying.

"We love you son," Severus said as he dropped a kiss on top of his head. "Happy Birthday."

 **HPHPHPHP**

Kaiden paced nervously in front of the fireplace as he waited to meet his cousin and uncle. He couldn't help but be worried, after all his previous "relatives" had not liked him. What if his uncle despised him like his former uncle had? Or what if his new cousin beat him up like Dudley had?

Severus looked up from the potions journal he was reading and studied his son. He hated seeing that apprehensive look on Kaiden's face. He hoped having Lucius and Draco come to their home wasn't too much, too soon, for Kaiden.

"He looks scared," Bella murmured from beside him as she watched their child sadly.

"I know," Severus closed his journal. "Kaiden," He said gently.

Kaiden turned and face his parents, who were sitting together on the sofa.

"You don't need to worry about your uncle and cousin. Lucius would never treat you like Dursley did and Draco will not hurt you like that muggle boy did." Severus said. "Although, you may as well be prepared for your cousin to be a spoiled brat."

"Severus!" Bella laughed as she elbowed him in the side. "It's probably true." She admitted.

"I just want them to like me," Kaiden said softly as he stood in front of his parents.

Bella reached out and grasped his hand. "Of course they will," She said. "How could they not? You are smart, sweet, not to mention completely adorable."

"Mum!" Kaiden blushed. "I'm not adorable!" He protested. _Adorable, honestly_.

Bella exchanged a smirk with Severus. "I'm sorry. I meant you are a wonderful young man."

Severus reached out to grab Kaiden's other hand and then he and Bella pulled Kaiden forward until he fell onto their laps and tickled him until their son was laughing.

"Okay, I'm adorable!" Kaiden laughed as he tried to get away.

"Thought you would see it our way," Severus chuckled as Kaiden scampered away from them.

 _I always knew you would be a great father_ , Bella thought fondly as she watched her husband tease their son. So many wasted years…

The floo flared to life and Lucius and Draco walked out. "Hello Severus, Bella," Lucius greeted as his eyes landed on Kaiden. "It is so good to see you after so long."

"Lucius," Severus inclined his head.

"Hello Lucius," Bella said. She gave a small smile to Draco. "Hello Draco."

"Hello," Draco said politely, though he looked a little nervous.

"I hope I did not frighten you when I went to your house the other day," Bella said in an amused voice. Draco's first impression of her would have been when she interrupted their dinner while still under the effects of the potion.

"Um, no of course not," Draco said quickly. He looked curiously at Kaiden. "Hi!"

"Hi," Kaiden said quietly, feeling apprehensive.

"Draco, this is your cousin Kaiden," Severus said, not sure how much Draco knew about the situation.

Lucius stepped closer to Severus and Bella. "He knows Kaiden was taken as a baby and his death was faked," He told them quietly. "He does not know of Narcissa's involvement. I also told him that Kaiden was not brought up knowing he was a wizard and to be sensitive to that fact."

" _Sensitive_?" Severus repeated incredulously.

"I do know the meaning of the word," Lucius said huffily.

"I should be going," Bella said as she grabbed some floo powder.

"Where are you going? I thought we were going to discuss your situation," Lucius said.

"Talk with Severus first. I shouldn't be too long. There is someone I need to see." Bella said.

It took Lucius a moment to realize who she was going to go see. "Bella," He began.

"She and I need to talk…privately." Bella said firmly. She threw down the powder and called out for Malfoy manor.

"I hope you told Narcissa goodbye before you left," Severus quipped.

"Very amusing," Lucius grumbled, hoping his wife was ready to confront her sister.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Narcissa didn't look up from the current edition of Witch Weekly that she was reading when she heard the floo. "Did you forget something dear?" She asked absently, assuming Lucius had returned to the house.

"I did, actually. I forgot to tell you what I think of you, sweetums."

Narcissa dropped her magazine. "Bella," She breathed. She stood up. "Oh, you look so much better!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, I've been getting plenty of food and rest," Bella casually twirled her wand. "And of course, being reunited with my son and husband has helped."

"Of course," Narcissa fidgeted slightly. "How is Kaiden? I saw a picture of him, he looks wonderful. I can't wait to meet…ahh!" Narcissa rubbed her arm where the strong stinging hex had hit. She back away while holding her burning arm. "Please Bella, I only did what I thought was best!" She pleaded.

"Really?" Bella fired another hex at her sister, who this time had her own wand out to block it. Bella frowned. "That certainly won't do, now will it? Expelliarmus!" She smugly caught her sister's wand and pocketed it. She cast another hex at her sister which caused Narcissa to yelp loudly. "You've never been good at protecting your wand Narcissa," She glared at her sister. "How could you think drugging me and taking my son away was for the best?" Her face darkened. "We've always been close, how could you do that to me?"

"I didn't want to, but I had to!" Narcissa said tearfully. She looked around and opened her mouth to call for one of her house-elves when she was suddenly thrown several feet across the room.

"You call for anyone and this will end very badly for you," Bella warned. "I deserve to have my say." She cast a silencing spell around the room.

Narcissa picked herself up, knowing she was at her big sister's mercy. "All right but Bella, please let me have my say too."

"Your say?" Bella laughed bitterly. "Go ahead. I would love to hear it." She leaned against the back of a sofa chair.

"The Dark Lord told me if I didn't kill Kaiden that he would kill my Draco. If I didn't carry out his order, Kaiden would still have been killed anyway as well as Draco, Lucius and myself." Narcissa shuddered as she remembered that night. "I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to hurt my nephew but I was scared. Then I remembered that the Potter's son was dying so I went over there to talk to Lily. Their son Harry had passed away earlier that day and it didn't take much to convince her and James to take Kaiden and pretend he was their son. It seemed to be the best way to protect Kaiden." Narcissa wiped away her tears. "I hated hurting you and Severus. It has haunted me every day! Please believe me, I did what I thought was right at the time. Please Bella, believe me." Narcissa whispered. "I protected your child as best I could."

Bella looked away. "Do you have any idea what it feels like to think you've killed your own baby?" She whispered. "To think your husband would be better off without you? To be trapped in torment and guilt? There is no way you could possibly fathom the hate and self-loathing I felt for myself."

"I have hated myself for what I did," Narcissa said softly. "I wanted to tell you and Severus the truth so badly, especially after the Dark Lord disappeared. But I have been so afraid that he will come back!" Narcissa walked up to her sister. "I cannot apologize enough for the pain my actions have caused you. I was trying to protect both of our babies. You can crucio me, or kill me. I just," Her voice broke. "I just hope that someday you can also forgive me."

"You didn't check on Kaiden after the Potter's were killed," Bella said furiously. "He was left with a family that hated him on sight. He was _abused_ , Narcissa! They worked him like a house-elf, starved him and made him feel worthless everyday! He is so insecure about our love for him, he thinks we will get tired of having him around and abandon him!"

Narcissa's face paled as tears streamed down her face. "Dumbledore put him there; I assumed he would be safe and cared for," She whispered, realizing that she should have checked on her nephew.

Bella pointed her wand straight at Narcissa's heart.

Narcissa closed her eyes, not bothering to wipe the tears away that were still streaming down her cheeks. She waited for pain or death but neither came. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that Bella had lowered her wand and was crying silently. Cautiously, Narcissa gently pulled her sister into a hug. "I'm sorry. So sorry," She whispered. "Can you forgive me?"

Bella stepped out of her embrace and wiped away the remaining tears on her face. She locked eyes with her sister. "No," She said.

Narcissa's face crumpled.

"I would like to say someday, but I cannot even begin to imagine being able to," Bella said slowly. "I'm furious with you and heartbroken and the truth is…" She sighed. "I don't know if I will ever feel the same way about you. You were more than my sister, you were my best friend. Now I don't trust you and I doubt I ever will again. My son suffered because of your actions."

Narcissa gave a shaky nod and looked away. "I understand." She hesitated. "Will I be allowed to meet Kaiden?" She asked tentatively.

"No," Bella snapped. "If you ever go near my son it will be the last thing you ever do. Lucius and Draco may be a part of his life, as long as they treat him well. But you? I don't think so. You should have come to Severus and I, or Albus. You had to know that he would help protect an innocent baby, no matter whose side you were on at the time. You could have hidden Kaiden somewhere else and let us know in secret. There were other decisions you could have made! "

"I'm sorry," Narcissa said sadly. At the time, she had been in shock from the Dark Lord's order and had not had time to think of anything else. She had been so sure she had done the right thing.

Bella threw floo powder into the fireplace.

"Bella, we have to work this out," Narcissa said desperately, wondering if things would ever be the same with her and her sister again.

Bella turned and gave Narcissa a dark look. "Narcissa, just be grateful that I am leaving you alive and in one piece." She snapped. Her eyes narrowed. "One more thing, it is only fair that you feel what you caused me to feel for so many years. Dolorem Meum!" She disappeared into the floo, but not before tossing Narcissa's wand across the floor.

Narcissa cried out as years of the torment, sorrow, guilt and pain her sister had felt engulfed her.

 **TBC: So I was going to end this story at the end of their summer but now I kind of want to do first year..if I do should I just continue this story or end it and do a sequel? Thoughts? =)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

"Your house is nice," Draco said to Kaiden as their fathers talked quietly to each other. "Not as large as ours though." He said as he looked around.

Kaiden shrugged. "I think it's brilliant. We also have our quarters at Hogwarts."

"That's pretty cool," Draco admitted. "I should have brought my broom so we could fly. We could share your broom, where is it?"

Kaiden bit his lip. "I don't have my own broom yet. We have my dad's though."

"You don't have your own?" Draco sounded like that was the worst thing in the world.

Kaiden shook his head. "No, I never knew you could fly on broomsticks until this summer. I thought they were just for sweeping the floor."

Draco's mouth dropped open. "Sweeping the floor?" He asked in a horrified voice. "Why would anyone do that with a broom?"

Kaiden laughed. "Um, muggles use them to clean the floors." He explained.

"Merlin," Draco breathed. "What a horrible thing to do to a broom." Remembering that Kaiden had been brought up not knowing he was a wizard, he asked, "Have you tried flying yet?"

Kaiden nodded eagerly. "On my birthday my parents gave me a flying lesson. It was brilliant! And I was given Quidditch Through the Ages which I've been reading, though I'm still trying to understand how the game works."

Draco's face brightened. "I can help you with that. Where's your book? I can answer any questions you have," He said confidently.

Kaiden gestured upstairs. "It's in my room," He said happily, relieved that he had a common interest with his cousin.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Severus watched the children head upstairs, happy that they appeared to be getting along. He turned back to Lucius. "What are Bella's chances of getting pardoned from being a death eater?"

Lucius sat down. "The fact that she was under a potion will helps, however it would be easier if we could prove it." He said. "Would you be willing to show your memories?"

"Not all of them." Severus said. "I can't have them know that Kaiden is really the boy who lived. They wouldn't leave him alone if they knew."

"True. They also can't know about Narcissa's involvement." Lucius looked apologetic. "I know you probably hate her right now, but she did –"

"If we are going to get along, we probably shouldn't talk about your wife." Severus interrupted curtly.

Lucius nodded slowly. "All right," He said, holding back a sigh. "As you are the master of occluding, you'll be able to make sure the memories are of only what you want the ministry to see. The Headmaster vouching for her will help as well."

Severus nodded. He summoned a vial and then put his wand to his head, focusing on how Bella looked and acted until he gave her the antidote and when she was finally reunited with Kaiden. He put his wand to the top of the vial and filled it with his memories.

Lucius took it from him and pocketed it. "If Albus will go with me tomorrow, we should be able to get this sorted out. Fudge is an idiot but he respects money and power and he knows I have plenty of both. He counts on my support."

"Naturally, who else would fund his campaigns?" Severus said dryly.

Lucius smirked but then his face became serious. "There is one thing I need to know. The Longbottoms were very well liked by a lot of people within the ministry and Bella tortured them into insanity."

Severus frowned. He had not thought of that, nor had he asked Bella about it. It was that act that made her a main person the ministry wanted to catch. Even with the excuse of being under a potion, they may not be willing to let look past that. The Longbottoms were now permanent patients at St. Mungo's, their son Neville living with his grandmother. Ironically, Neville had been born on the same day as Kaiden and Harry. "We'll have to get Bella's version of the events when she returns." He said finally.

Thistle popped in just then. "Would Master Snape be wanting tea for him and his guest?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful Thistle," Severus said.

"I know I offered many years ago to trade one of my house-elves for yours," Lucius said. "The offer is still open."

"I would never trade Thistle, she is family. Also, I do not want Dobby," Severus smirked. Dobby was a nervous, quirky elf that often exasperated Lucius and he knew that was who Lucius wanted to give away.

Thistle returned with a tray containing a teapot and tea cups. "I will leave a cup for if Mistress Snape returns." Thistle said. "Thistle will now take a snack to the children."

"Thank you Thistle," Severus said, knowing that taking a snack to the boys was a ruse to check that Kaiden was okay.

"Thanking a house-elf," Lucius shook his head. "If I did that to any of my house-elves they would probably faint. House-elves do not expect to be thanked."

"If you were polite to anyone, they would likely faint." Severus countered. "Not everyone abuses their house-elves."

Lucius looked offended. "I do not abuse them." He said hotly. "I just let people think that I do. It strengthens my reputation that I am not someone to be trifled with. As for not thanking them, that is simply being a proper wizard."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I see you have not changed, old friend."

Lucius chuckled. "I don't see any reason to." He sipped his tea and gazed at Severus appraisingly. "You're happy. It is pleasing to see."

"My life is complete again," Severus agreed.

 **HPHPHPHP**

"The Seeker is the most important because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points. I've read that there have been games where even though the Seeker caught the Snitch, the other team still won but that's rare. Usually it is all up to the Seeker." Draco said as he flipped through Quidditch Through the Ages, munching on one of the biscuits Thistle had brought them.

"It sounds brilliant," Kaiden said as he stroked Snidget. "Are you going to try out for your house team at Hogwarts?"

"I will our second year," Draco made a face. "First years aren't allowed to try out."

"Why not?" Kaiden asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Something about first years needing time to get used to learning magic, the castle, and take the flying lessons." He closed the book. "Many of the children will already know how to fly so they should be allowed to try out." He complained.

"Well, at least we can cheer our house teams on. Whichever house that will be," Kaiden said with a shrug.

Draco looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean? We'll be in the only house that matters. Slytherin."

"I thought we wouldn't know until we were sorted," Kaiden said as he tried to remember what the Headmaster had told him. "We get sorted our first night there."

"Oh, I know that. But my parents were in Slytherin, my Aunt, and my grandparents." Draco shrugged. "How could I not be in Slytherin? You should be too."

"I hope so," Kaiden said, liking the idea of being in the same house as his parents, not to mention then his dad would then be his head of house.

"I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be _too_ bad," Draco said thoughtfully. "But the other two houses?" He shook his head. "I'd change schools if I got sorted into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff."

"Gryffindor doesn't sound so bad," Kaiden commented. He grinned a little at Draco's expression. "Their common room is nice, but so is Slytherins. The other two are nice too but Slytherin and Gryffindor were my favorite."

"You got to see all the common rooms? You're lucky," Draco said enviously.

"Maybe you could visit Hogwarts before summer is over," Kaiden suggested. "I could show you around and you could meet Hagrid!"

"Hagrid…the groundskeeper?"

"Yeah, he's so nice. He gave me Hedwig," Kaiden nodded towards the baby owl who was sleeping on her post. "He has a cabin on the grounds and a huge dog. He has stories about all sorts of creatures he's seen." Kaiden grinned. "He said his dream is to have a dragon as a pet."

"I love dragons," Draco said, looking excited. "Maybe I can visit, I'll have to ask." He looked thoughtful. "Actually, you should ask. My parents couldn't say no their nephew, now could they? Especially after all you've been through."

"You're sneaky," Kaiden said with a grin.

Draco looked pleased. "Thanks." He reached out to pet Snidget. "Um, I don't mean to make light of whatever you've been through. It must have been awful to be separated from your parents for so long." He said softly.

"It was," Kaiden said, mindful not to tell his cousin everything. "I was basically alone and I didn't know what it was like to be wanted or loved."

Draco frowned. "Whoever did that to you should be in Azkaban for the rest of their lives!" He gave Kaiden a reassuring smile. "At least you have your parents now. I've barely gotten to know Uncle Severus over the years, though I know he is the best potion maker around. And I don't know Aunt Bella at all."

"She's brilliant, just like my dad." Kaiden grinned. "They are fun too. I've gotten them both to play on the swing set with me."

Draco stared at him. "The what?"

"The swing set," Kaiden said. _Oh_ _right, he wouldn't know what that was_ , he remembered. "It's in the backyard. Muggle children play on it, it's really fun!"

Draco looked skeptical. "I highly doubt I would enjoy anything muggle." He sniffed.

"Oh," Kaiden said lamely. He thought it was fun but maybe it just made him a freak in the wizarding world like he had been at the Dursley's.

"I suppose there is no harm in seeing it," Draco offered, feeling guilty at his cousin's sad expression.

"Okay," Kaiden said slowly. He led Draco downstairs, careful not to interrupt his dad and uncle who were talking. Once in the backyard, he gestured to the swing set. "There it is."

Draco circled it, eyeing it warily. "How does it work?"

"You climb the stairs into the fort and use the slide to get out." Kaiden said, as he moved to sit on a swing. "This is a swing and you can make yourself go really high." He began pumping his legs, making the swing go higher and higher. "Try it!"

Draco looked doubtful.

"It's okay if you're scared," Kaiden called, grinning to himself when he saw the determined look on Draco's face. _You're not the only one who can be sneaky_ , he thought smugly.

"I'm not scared!" Draco said as he got on the second swing. He followed Kaiden's movements and soon was flying as high as his cousin. "Hey, this is actually fun!" He yelled with a laugh.

"Told you so!" Kaiden grinned.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Severus drummed his fingers against the teacup he was holding. "If the Dark Lord should return one day," He began.

"We will fight to stop him," Lucius finished. "Do not worry Severus; we are on the same side. I regretted joining the Dark Lord before, but was too afraid to leave." He admitted. "But if he should return, I will fight against him to protect my family."

Severus nodded. The floo flared up and Bella stepped out. He stood up and held out his arms. "Are you alright?" He could see she had been crying.

"I'm fine," Bella said as she stepped into his embrace.

"I must ask, am I a widower now?" Lucius asked, only half joking.

"No," Bella said with a slight smirk. She looked around. "Where are the boys?"

"They were upstairs," Severus said. Suddenly they could hear laughter from outside. "Ah, the swing set."

"What is a swing set?" Lucius asked as he followed Severus and Bella to the patio. "What in the world?" He gaped.

Bella chuckled. "I was skeptical about it too but Kaiden loves it, and actually it is fun."

"I've never seen one before," Lucius said as he stared.

"There is a reason for that. It is something muggle children play on." Severus smirked at the horrified expression on Lucius's face.

"A muggle contraption?" Lucius sputtered. "Honestly, you two."

"Oh, relax." Bella said, rolling her eyes. "We know you hate muggles and anything related to muggles."

"I do not _hate_ muggles; I just believe they are inferior to us." Lucius said. "And though I am sure that there are some…nice muggles, there are many that are hateful towards our kind."

"True," Severus muttered, thinking bitterly of his father and the Dursley's.

Lucius couldn't help but smile at the sheer joy on his son's face. Draco didn't' have many real friends, most of the children he spent time with only did so because of the Malfoy name. In truth, his son was lonely so he was grateful that despite Bella's issues with Narcissa, she was allowing Draco to get to know Kaiden.

"Let's jump off and see who lands the farthest!" Kaiden called to his cousin, not noticing the adults watching them.

"Okay!" Draco agreed. "On three?

Bella gasped and reached for her wand. "They'll break their necks!"

Severus lowered her arm. "Relax; this is something children do for fun. I already anticipated it. The safety charms I placed will make sure they don't get hurt."

They watched as Kaiden and then Draco jumped off the swing, both landing on their feet and laughing as they playfully argued about who had jumped the farthest.

"See? They will be fine," Severus said. He touched Bella's shoulder. "We need to talk."

"All right," Bella said, with one last look at the children. "They appear to be getting along nicely." She remarked as they walked into the dining room and sat down at the table. From there, the adults could keep an eye on the boys through the window.

"Bella, though I have considerable influence at the ministry, there is one issue that I know will cause concerns." Lucius said. "It's what you did to the Longbottoms."

Bella frowned. "I didn't do anything to the Longbottoms."

Severus leaned forward. "You didn't crucio them until they went insane?"

Bella shook her head. "No, that wasn't me. I _was_ going to torture them," She admitted. "It wasn't because of the Dark Lord though, I hated them. Well, in my potion induced mind I hated them." Bella sighed. "They still had their son, who was the same age as Kaiden. All I could think was why did they get to have their baby when I had lost mine? I was about to curse them when I saw a baby blanket and a rattle in the room. All I could do was stare at the blanket, as it was so similar to Kaiden's baby blanket. Everything and everyone in that room faded away for me and I was lost in memories and sorrow." She shook her head. "Rodolphus Lestrange was with me at their house, he cursed the Longbottoms. Alistair Avery helped curse them as well. When I snapped out of my stupor, I saw them casting the curse and the damage to the Longbottoms was already done."

Lucius's eyes widened. "Avery?" He looked thoughtful. "He managed to dodge being arrested by claiming he had only pretended to be a death eater."

"So he claimed the Imperius Curse?" Severus raised an eyebrow. He knew that was how Lucius had managed to keep from being arrested.

"No," Lucius said. "He told the ministry that he had not ever cursed anyone, that he couldn't bring himself to hurt anyone." He rolled his eyes. "Complete lies of course, but his uncle had been a friend of Fudge's and so let him off with probation. He now works in the ministry and pretends to upstanding but I know from my spies that he is just waiting for a sign that the Dark Lord is still alive so that he can try to find him."

"Hmm, if they see Bella's memory not only does it prove her innocence with what happened to the Longbottoms but it also will put Avery in Azkaban." Severus said. "One less death eater to worry about if the Dark Lord returns."

Lucius looked concerned. "Do you really think he will return?" The thought made his skin run cold.

"Albus does," Severus said.

"If he does, I'll kill him," Bella muttered.

Severus summoned a vial for Bella to put her memories into. Once she had, Lucius went outside to collect Draco and leave.

"Hello Draco," Bella said.

"Hello Aunt Bella," Draco greeted, eyeing her carefully.

Bella gave a small grin. "I know the last time you saw me I was in quite a state but I'm better now." She assured him.

"We should go Draco," Lucius said.

"Oh wait, Kaiden wanted to ask you something," Draco gave Kaiden a pointed look.

"Right, um, can Draco come to visit me at Hogwarts before summer is over?" Kaiden asked. "It's pretty cool to have the school empty and I thought he could meet Hagrid…" He trailed off nervously. He wasn't used to asking for things.

Draco put his arm around Kaiden and made a sad face. "And after everything he has been through…" He said sadly.

Lucius, Severus, and Bella began laughing. "Ah, a Slytherin at work," Lucius said with a chuckle.

"A very good attempt at manipulation," Severus winked at his son.

Kaiden smiled sheepishly while Draco grinned proudly.

"It's fine with us," Bella told Lucius. She glanced at her son and nephew who were now whispering excitedly. "You may want to return home alone," She said quietly.

"And why is that exactly?" Lucius asked suspiciously.

Bella looked away. "You'll see when you get there." She said. "Draco can stay for a bit longer." She looked back at him. "Don't blame the house elves for not contacting you; there is still a silencing spell on the room. Oh, and a simple finite should do it." She said casually.

Lucius's eyes widened and he hurried to the fireplace.

 **TBC:**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Lucius and Dumbledore sat in Fudge's office waiting as Fudge, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones, and one of the top Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt reviewed the evidence brought before them. They had already listened to both Dumbledore's and Lucius's testimony that Bella had been drugged by Voldemort and had not had any part in cursing the Longbottoms. Dumbledore had also told the edited story of how they had found out that Kaiden was alive.

Bones and Shacklebolt had appeared somewhat sympathetic but Fudge had been all too ready to dismiss their request to pardon Bella, when Lucius had vocally pledged his full support behind his sister-in-law and handed them the vials containing Bella and Severus's memories.

"What do you think?" Lucius asked the Headmaster quietly.

"I think we have presented a very good case in favor of Bella being pardoned," Dumbledore said, not sounding worried.

Lucius smirked slightly. "It helped that you announced you trust her as much as you trust Severus and even want to employ her at Hogwarts."

"I do trust her as much as I do Severus," Dumbledore said. "And I have a job to offer her if things go our way today. She will want to be there anyway, to be with her family."

"True," Lucius murmured. He wished Bella would forgive Narcissa, as his wife had been depressed and despondent since their confrontation the day before. Well, depressed after she recovered from the hex Bella had put her under.

"Merlin," Amelia Bones said as she emerged from the pensive. She shook her head. "The Snape's have been through so much," She sighed as she sat down.

Fudge and Shacklebolt followed suit. "I never believed Alistair Avery was innocent," Shacklebolt said in a disgusted voice. "He has been reported over the years for suspicious activity but we were never able to prove anything."

"It is one death eater's word over another," Fudge said slowly.

Lucius narrowed his eyes. "You saw Bella's memory of that night, did you not?" His voice was cold.

"Yes," Fudge admitted.

"You vouched for him didn't you Cornelius?" Amelia asked with a raised eyebrow.

Fudge gritted his teeth. "I believed his story," He said curtly. "He appeared to be sincere."

"Of course, he must have been very convincing," Lucius said in a kinder voice. "The public will no doubt feel sympathy for you when he is arrested. They will also feel respect for you in having him apprehended, despite the fact you were friends with his uncle."

Fudge's eyes brightened at the idea of playing this up to his favor.

"You are looking to award yourself an Order of Merlin, are you not?" Dumbledore suddenly asked absently.

Fudge's face turned red as everyone stared at him. "I would award anyone who has done all the good work I have accomplished," He retorted.

 _Idiot_ , Lucius thought. Outwardly he gave Fudge an encouraging smile. "I would be happy to show my support for you," He offered. He smirked to himself at the relieved look on the minister face. "Supporting a mother being reunited with her long lost child can only help you as well."

Amelia exchanged an amused look with Shacklebolt. "We will have to have a vote with some other members in the ministry, but I can tell you my vote will be to pardon her." She announced.

"I agree," Shacklebolt nodded. "I would also like to bring in Avery as soon as possible."

Fudge drummed his fingers on his desk. He relied on Dumbledore for his advice on decisions in the ministry and Malfoy for his money and influence. He would rather focus on getting his Order of Merlin and this would help his case in case anyone protested it, rather than deal with fighting to prosecute Bellatrix Snape. "I will owl you with the decision," He finally told Dumbledore.

"Thank you Cornelius," Dumbledore said, standing up and shaking his hand.

"Please tell Severus and Bellatrix how pleased we are that they have been reunited with their son," Amelia said warmly. "It is an incredible story."

 _You have no idea_ , Dumbledore thought wryly. He knew the ministry would soon have enough on its hands, when the news of Harry Potter's passing came to light. He and Lucius left, both hopeful and anxious at what the decision would be.

 **HPHPHPHP**

That evening, Bella and Severus both sat silent on the sofa, each re-reading the same page in their books as Kaiden lay sprawled out on the floor playing with Snidget and Hedwig. He had no idea his parents were feeling tense and nervous. His own thoughts were on when Draco could visit again so they could explore the castle.

Suddenly an owl flew through the open window and dropped a letter on Severus's lap. It flew in a circle around Hedwig and Snidget and happily took the owl treat Kaiden offered it before flying back out the window.

Kaiden looked curiously at his parents. His dad appeared slightly shaky as he stood up and opened the envelope while his mum was pale and almost appeared like she was holding her breath. He watched as his dad read the note. "What is it?" He asked finally, his curiosity piqued.

Severus's face practically exploded into a smile. "It is very good news," He said in relief, handing the note to Bella.

"Really?" Bella asked in almost disbelief. She read the note and gave a relieved cry as she stood and hugged Severus tightly.

Kaiden stood up. "What's going on?" He asked softly.

"I can't believe it," Bella whispered to Severus.

Severus held her, glancing over her shoulder at Kaiden's confused look. "Kaiden, you remember why your mother couldn't be seen in public?"

Kaiden nodded. "People thought she was dangerous because she under that potion," He said. His eyes brightened. "Did you get your name cleared?" He asked excitedly.

Bella held out her arm and Kaiden went into the embrace as the three of them hugged. "Yes, with the help of the Headmaster and your Uncle Lucius."

Severus felt like a weight had been lifted off of him. He had his son and wife back and now Bella was free. The only concern they had left was keeping the fact that Kaiden was real boy-who-lived a secret.

"I'm happy for you, Mum," Kaiden said with a grin.

"Thank you baby," Bella said with a relieved laugh. "I love you both so much." She looked at her husband and son fondly.

"And we love you," Severus said gruffly. "Right Kaiden?"

Kaiden nodded happily, feeling especially loved and content wrapped up in his parents' arms. "Right."

Bella stepped back and picked up the letter again. "It's such a relief," She murmured. "I thought for sure I would have to take Polyjuice potion for the rest of my life so I could be with you two."

Severus tenderly wiped a stray tear off of her cheek. "Thank Merlin for the ministry's decision then, otherwise you would have demanded I find a way to improve the taste."

"Very funny," Bella said. She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I am quite adept at potions Mr. Snape, I could do it myself." She winked at Kaiden.

After Kaiden had gone back to play with his pets, Bella sank back into the sofa. She couldn't believe she was free and didn't have to hide anymore. She was finally free to be with her family.

 **HPHPHPHP**

"I am very happy for you Bella," Dumbledore said warmly. He had arrived at the Snape's house after dinner to congratulate Bella.

"Thank you so much for your help," Bella told him. "You and Lucius supporting me made all the difference."

"I was more than happy to do it," Dumbledore assured her. "Now, I have a job offer for you."

Bella exchanged a surprised look with Severus. "And what is the offer?"

"Professor Babbling is looking to take some vacation time for the unforeseeable future to spend time with family," Dumbledore said. "I understand you achieved an N.E.W.T. in Ancient Runes?"

"I did," Bella said, her face lighting up. "I loved that class."

"Would you be interested in teaching it then?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you," Bella breathed.

Severus put his arm around her. "Congratulations Professor Snape," He teased.

"Two Professor Snape's," Bella smirked. "You may have a withdrawal of students Albus."

"Good," Severus said bluntly.

Dumbledore rolled his eyes. "Now Severus, I'm sure you do not mean that."

"I won't have Kaiden as a student though," Bella frowned slightly. Ancient Runes was an elective course that was offered once students were in their third year.

"You'll still see him plenty," Severus told her. "Besides, it may be too much having both of his parents assigning him homework."

Bella smiled slowly. "True. I can comfort him while he complains about what a mean teacher you are and how you assign too much work," She teased.

Severus rolled his eyes.

"I just want to make sure he is okay and makes friends," Bella sighed. "At least he and Draco get along."

"You know, it might make Kaiden less nervous if he met more of the kids he will be going to school with," Dumbledore suggested. "I know he has his cousin but if he is still insecure about making friends, getting to know some more children may help."

Severus exchanged a look with Bella and then they both looked suspiciously at the Headmaster. "I take it you have a suggestion of the children he could meet," Severus said wryly.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Ah, how well you know Severus. As a matter of fact, I do have a suggestion." He said cheerfully. "The Weasley children."

Bella began laughing while Severus stared at Dumbledore in horror. "Have you gone mad Albus? The Weasley twins friends with our son? The troublesome twosome?"

"Fred and George are not that bad." Dumbledore shrugged. "I thought when they glued us to our seats at the leaving feast, that it was quite entertaining."

"They did that?" Bella asked, looking impressed. "To everyone?"

"To all of us at the Head Table," Dumbledore chuckled.

"Terrible pranksters," Severus muttered.

"They have good hearts though. They never prank to hurt anyone." Dumbledore said. "Besides, Molly and Arthur's youngest son will be starting Hogwarts this year. They also have a daughter who will be a year behind Kaiden and Draco."

"Do you really think the Weasley's would want to associate with us?" Bella asked skeptically. "Me especially?"

"Molly and Arthur are fine people. I believe they would want to help when they know of the situation." Dumbledore raised his hand when Severus looked ready to protest. "I do not mean that they should know the truth about the baby switch."

"You think when they hear of Bella being under a potion they will accept it and want to be best friends?" Severus asked sarcastically.

Dumbledore shrugged. "Why not? She's been pardoned, which will be in the newspaper tomorrow and Kaiden needs friends his own age. It won't hurt to let him meet the Weasley children. If he finds he does not like them, then at least he had the experience."

"I don't know," Severus said hesitantly.

"Is this because so far all of them have been in Gryffindor?" Dumbledore asked exasperatedly.

"Partly," Severus said. "The Weasley's are rather…overbearing. They might overwhelm Kaiden or what if they do not accept him? He is the son of the most hated professor after all."

Dumbledore frowned. "I don't think they would act like that. I don't know the two youngest children very well but the other five –"

"Five?" Bella interrupted. "So they have seven children total?"

"Seven Weasley's," Severus confirmed with a shudder. "I suppose Bill and Charlie turned out fine. Percy is rather pretentious however."

"He is an ambitious young man," Dumbledore smiled.

"And the twins are a nightmare," Severus continued.

"We can ask Kaiden if he would like to," Bella said slowly. "I want him to feel more secure about starting school and making friends. Draco could be with us when we meet them; we said he could visit Hogwarts anyway."

"Fine," Severus said in resigned voice.

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore said happily. "I'll contact them first thing tomorrow morning."

Bella suddenly had an idea. "What about inviting Andromeda?" She wanted to make amends with her middle sister. "I'd like a chance to explain things to her."

"Of course," Dumbledore nodded. "Her daughter Tonks just graduated this past June. Would you like me to make contact with her for you?"

"If you wouldn't mind doing so, I don't know if she would even read any letter I sent," Bella said, her eyes downcast. She had pushed Andromeda away to protect when she had joined the death eaters but what if her sister didn't believe that? After the fallout with Narcissa, she desperately wanted a relationship with at least one of her sisters.

Severus put his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. "I'm sure she will understand." He told her.

Bella sighed as she leaned into him. "I hope so."

 **HPHPHPHP**

Kaiden was standing in the Entrance Hall, waiting to not only meet the Weasley's, but his Aunt Andromeda, Uncle Ted and his cousin Nymphadora. He was also waiting for Draco to arrive and was grateful his cousin would be here with him. He glanced over at his Mum, who was leaning against a wall. _She looks nervous too_ , he thought with a frown. "Mum, are you nervous about meeting the Weasley's?"

Bella looked up. "Hmm? No, not them," She answered. "I'm a little anxious about seeing my sister. It's been a very long time and I am not sure if she will want me back in her life."

"Why wouldn't she?" Kaiden asked in confusion. "You're great."

Bella laughed. "Oh, Kaiden. I think you're great." She said fondly. "I…had to act like I didn't want her around," She admitted. "I was trying to keep her safe."

"Oh, you mean…when you and Dad were death eaters?" Kaiden asked, whispering the last two words.

Bella nodded. "You don't have to whisper Kaiden, everyone pretty much knows," She said gently. "But yes, I didn't want her to be a target so I had to push her away."

"Kaiden!"

Draco and Severus walked in and Draco made a beeline to his cousin. "Merlin, this place is bloody brilliant!"

"Language Draco!" Severus admonished.

"Sorry Uncle Severus," Draco said sheepishly.

"Wait till you see the lake, and Hagrid's hut, and the common rooms…" Kaiden said enthusiastically.

"Okay, you'll have time for all of that later," Severus chuckled. "After our guests arrive," He looked at his wife. "It's going to be fine." He told her quietly as the boys talked excitedly to each other.

Bella took a deep breath and nodded. Suddenly the castle doors opened and Andromeda walked in with her family. Bella stared at her younger sister, who still resembled her except her hair was straighter and a lighter shade of brown, as were her eyes. The man she was with was slightly portly, with light sandy hair and a kind smile. The teenager with them had dark eyes but was sporting bubblegum pink hair.

Bella stepped forward slightly. "Andi," She said softly, using the nickname she had used when they were kids. "I'm…I'm so sorry," She said, tears in her eyes.

Andromeda stared at her for a moment before rushing forward and hugging her big sister. "Oh Bella!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Ugh, a mush fest," He muttered.

Kaiden grinned and his other cousin looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"I've missed you so much!" Andromeda sniffed as she pulled back and wiped her eyes. "When Albus contacted us this morning and told us what had happened, you have no idea the relief I felt. I thought you hated me," She admitted.

"No, never," Bella insisted. "But I won't blame you if you hate me after the pain I put you through and the bad choices I made." She was aware of all the eyes on them. "I suppose we can talk more about that later," She said.

Andromeda nodded. "Yes, of course." She smiled at Severus. "It's so good to see you too Severus."

"You too. You are looking well," Severus said.

"Thank you," Andromeda smiled. "This is my husband Ted and our daughter Nymphadora."

"Mum," The teenager frowned, her hair suddenly turning red. "It's Tonks or Dora."

"Is she a Metamorphmagus?" Bella asked in surprise.

"She is. Did I not mention that to you?" Severus said.

"No," Bella told him as she turned to her niece, whose hair had turned back into bubblegum pink. "I love your hair," She said with a smile.

Tonks grinned. "Thanks!"

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "She is constantly changing it, although it will sometimes change based on her moods without her even realizing it."

"That's awesome!" Kaiden blurted out without thinking. He blushed when all eyes turned to him and he shuffled a bit behind Draco.

"Look at my nephews." Andromeda said as she walked towards them. "You're both so handsome!"

"Thank you Ma'am," Draco said.

"Aunt Andromeda," Andromeda corrected with a smile as she hugged Draco. "Or Aunt Andi, that may be easier to remember as my name is a little long," Her eyes traveled to Kaiden and softened. "Hi sweetheart. When I heard you were alive and well, I about collapsed into tears." She leaned forward and gave Kaiden a hug.

"I'm really happy to meet you Aunt Andi," Kaiden said shyly.

Ted moved forward to shake both boys' hands. "It is good to meet you both." He said warmly. "You must be very excited to be starting school soon."

Draco and Kaiden nodded. "Kaiden was going to show me around the castle," Draco said.

"Yes, Draco wanted to see the castle and grounds before the infestation arrives," Severus said.

"Infestation?" Ted repeated.

"Students," Bella said with an eye roll. "Perhaps my lovely niece wouldn't mind showing them around?" She smiled at Tonks, who smiled back.

"Not at all," Tonks said cheerfully. "I'd love to get to know my little cousins."

Draco scowled. "I'm actually tall for my age," He informed her as he and Tonks headed to the staircase.

Kaiden paused, looking over his shoulder at his parents and at their encouraging nods, he hurried after his cousins.

 **TBC:**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait, sometimes I'm inspired to write a lot and then I get writers block and need to take a little break from the story to re-group. Thanks for all the reviews!**

"Shall we go to our quarters where we can talk and catch up?" Severus suggested.

"Oh, this is nice," Andromeda said once they had settled in the sitting room. "So you stay here during the summer as well?"

"No, we also have a house that was Severus's childhood home," Bella said. "We go back and forth." She wrung her hands a little nervously. "Would you like some tea? Or coffee? I can make some," She offered.

Severus put his hand on her arm and squeezed gently. "I'll do it. You two should talk." He got up.

Ted stood up as well. "I'll help," He said.

Bella and Andromeda watched in amusement as their husbands fled to the kitchen. "Subtle," Bella shook her head. She eyed her sister. She knew Albus wouldn't have told her about the baby switch with the Potter's but otherwise... "I'm not sure how much Albus told you."

"He told me about Kaiden's death being faked and how you-know-who put you under a potion to make you think you were crazy and to blame for Kaiden's death." Andromeda said slowly. "He said the truth came to light this summer and that Severus was able to get in touch with you, and then counteracted the potion." She took her sisters hand. "I can't imagine the pain of thinking your child is dead," She whispered. "I wanted to reach out to you when it happened but -"

"You wouldn't have been safe," Bella said. "That is why we, Narcissa and I, agreed to push you away. We didn't want the Dark Lord to focus on you and try to kill you," She said honestly. "I know we hurt you and I'm so sorry," Her voice choked. "I'm so sorry for that. I'm so sorry Severus and I joined in the first place. We were planning to leave and then we found out I was pregnant so we were going to wait until after Kaiden was born." Bella sighed. "We waited too long; we should have left and hid right away."

"You joined because of our parents, didn't you?"

Bella looked at her sisters knowing face. "How did you know?"

"I know you," Andromeda said with a small smile. "You never cared for all that pureblooded nonsense. You just wanted them to accept your decision to marry Severus."

"Yes," Bella admitted. "It didn't work though. I don't even know where or how they are now."

Andromeda shrugged. "No idea. They're still alive, I believe, but I haven't spoken to them since I married Ted."

"He seems nice," Bella said. "And Tonks is amazing."

"She is," Andromeda grinned. "She can be a handful though." Her eyes misted over. "Thank you for reaching out to me. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." Bella said.

"Why is Narcissa not here?" Andromeda asked tentatively. "Is she still a death eater? I mean, is she like our parents in how they view purebloods?"

Bella looked away for a moment. "No, not exactly. She and Lucius joined for power and while they do view themselves as superior to muggles, they did not anticipate what being a death eater is really like. They regretted joining as well, yet were afraid to try and leave." She looked at her sister. "You need to know, I am having nothing to do with Narcissa. I have no problem with Draco and Lucius but I will not see Narcissa. However, I have no problem if you want to reach out to her. She could probably use a sister right now," Bella said quietly.

Andromeda frowned a bit. "What did she do to you?" She asked flatly. "Or to Severus? Kaiden? Nothing else would make you turn her away."

"I can't go into the full details," Bella said. "I wish I could but…it's just something I can't forgive her for," She said thickly.

Andromeda stayed quiet as she processed what Bella was telling her. She wanted to know what it was, what could tear them apart but she wouldn't push Bella. Whatever Narcissa had done, it had obviously been very painful to Bella. Somehow, Narcissa must have done something to betray Bella because that was how her big sister looked now, betrayed and hurt.

Bella blinked back angry tears. "Narcissa aside, everything else is finally coming together. Being with Severus and Kaiden, well, it's everything."

"I'm so sorry for all the pain you have been through but I'm also so happy for you now," Andromeda said sincerely. "I want us to be a part of each other's lives Bella."

Bella smiled in relief. "I'm thankful for that," She whispered.

Severus and Ted re-entered the room, carrying a tray that Severus set on the coffee table. "I hope we are not interrupting?"

"No, you have excellent timing," Bella smiled at her husband. "We should probably drink our coffee quickly and locate the kids; the Weasley's will be here soon."

"I think it is great that you are having Kaiden meet some of the children he will be going to school with." Andromeda said happily. "Molly and Arthur have always been nice when we have seen them. Do you remember them?"

"A little," Bella said. "I'm a little nervous on how they will receive us though," She glanced at Severus.

Severus shrugged. "I'm sure they have heard all about me," He smirked. He had sent enough letters to the Weasley house regarding the twins antics in his classroom that he was sure Molly and Arthur were sick of him.

"We sure did, from Dora." Ted chuckled. "She'd complain that you were too strict in class."

"Good," Severus said with a nod.

"I'd explain to her that you have to be as potions are a dangerous subject." Andromeda said. "Which she should have known as I have taught her many healing potions while she was growing up."

"That's right, you were always interested in healing magic," Bella remembered. "Did you become a healer?"

Andromeda nodded. "I did, though I have a private practice instead of working in a hospital. We own a little shop that sells healing potions and I usually meet my patients there as well."

"Where is your shop?" Severus asked curiously.

"It is in Diagon Alley, though it is away from all the more popular shops," Ted answered. "We do well enough there though."

"What is it called?" Severus asked. "If we had known about it, we would have visited the last time we were in Diagon Alley." Owning a shop that sold potions was what Severus and Bella had been hoping to do. However, he and Bella would stay on as professors while Kaiden was in school so that they could be closer to him.

"Tonk's Tonics," Ted said proudly.

Bella noticed Severus's lips twitch and she resisted the urge to giggle herself. "That's cute," She said politely.

Andromeda gave Bella a knowing look. "Ted thought up the name," She said, giving him a fond smile. She looked thoughtful. "It's funny; I think I saw you in Diagon Alley." She gave Severus a suspicious look. "You were with a short-haired blonde."

"Did you like it?" Bella asked innocently.

Andromeda stared. "That was you?" She laughed.

The door burst open and Kaiden and Draco rushed in, their faces flushed from excitement. "We know what we want to be when we graduate Hogwarts!" Kaiden announced.

"You haven't even started school yet," Severus said in amusement.

"Well? What is it?" Bella asked, happy to see her son had obviously been enjoying himself.

"Aurors!" Draco announced triumphantly.

Tonks had entered behind them, smiling a little sheepishly.

"What? Where did you even hear about Aurors?" Bella asked in alarm. Being an Auror was a very dangerous job and the thought of Kaiden wanting that career…

Severus was feeling the same way though he tried to keep control of his true thoughts on the matter. Being an Auror was dangerous, as well as you were practically owned by the ministry. "That is a very ambitious goal to have," He said calmly.

"It sounds so cool!" Draco exclaimed. "Tonks was telling us all about it."

"Was she now?" Bella gave her niece a look.

"Tonks," Andromeda sighed. "You've only just started the program. You barely have an idea of what training will be like, or how the job will be once you are a full time Auror."

Tonks lifted her head. "I've had several training sessions already and I have done much research into it." She informed her mother. "I know it is what I am meant to do with my life."

"And we support you," Ted assured his daughter. "But maybe you should wait until you are actually an Auror before giving advice about it."

"I wasn't giving advice," Tonks protested. "They asked what I was going to do for a career and I told them what an Auror was."

"And I'm sure you made it sound glamorous and exciting." Andromeda said. She stifled a laugh when Tonks shook her head while both boys nodded eagerly.

"I was surprised because Tonks was a Hufflepuff," Draco said, shaking his head in amazement.

Tonks glared at her blonde cousin. "I told you, being a Hufflepuff does not mean you are weak. Our house just does not get enough recognition." She said huffily. "It's a fine house."

"I was surprised Tonks was in that house, with all the mischief she would get herself into," Andromeda smirked.

Tonks shrugged. "Hufflepuffs like to have fun too," She grinned.

Draco rubbed his hands together. "She shared some pranking ideas with us, I can't wait for us to –,"

"Remember that your Aunt and Uncle will be at school with you, watching you both very carefully?" Severus interrupted, his eyebrow lifted. He shifted his gaze to Kaiden, who looked like he was struggling not to laugh at his cousin.

"Drat," Draco frowned.

"Dora, honestly. You're with them for a short time and already you are corrupting them," Ted shook his head, though he looked amused.

Tonks smiled innocently.

A silvery phoenix suddenly flew through the room, pausing by Severus before disappearing. "The Weasley's are here," Severus said. "They are waiting for us in the Great Hall."

"What was that silver thing?" Kaiden asked, his dark grey eyes wide.

Bella put an arm around him as she guided him towards the door. "That is a patronus." She explained. "It's a resourceful way to send a message to someone, though the real purpose of a patronus is to guard you from Dementors."

Kaiden was about to ask what Dementors were when they arrived at the Great Hall and standing with the Headmaster were seven red-heads. He immediately felt shy and fell back a few steps behind his parents.

"Ah, here they are!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Molly, Arthur I believe you know Andromeda, Ted, Tonks and of course Severus. I'm sure you also remember Bella," He said.

Arthur gave them a warm smile as he extended his hand. "I am so happy for you both," He said sincerely to Severus and Bella. "When Albus told us what had happened," He shook his head. "I can't believe everything you have been through; it is all the talk at the ministry."

"You work at the ministry?" Bella asked curiously.

Arthur nodded. "I work in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department," He said proudly.

Bella noticed one of Arthur's son's make a sour face at his father's statement.

Molly's eyes were slightly wary as she looked from Severus to Bella. "I'm happy that your son is alive and safe," She said slowly. Her eyes glanced over at Kaiden and Draco and softened a little. "You two must be excited to start school," She said.

Draco and Kaiden nodded. "Yes Ma'am," Kaiden said shyly.

"This of course is our son Kaiden and our nephew Draco," Severus said.

The youngest Weasley boy snorted.

Draco had narrowed his eyes at the younger red-head but quickly turned a winning smile to the elder Weasley's. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Let me introduce to our children. Severus of course knows Percy and the twins," Arthur gestured to tall, thin red-headed boy wearing horn-rimmed glasses. "Percy is about to enter his fifth year."

"He has been made prefect!" Molly announced proudly.

"And these are our twins Fred and George," Arthur gestured to the identical boys who each had mischievous glints in their eyes.

"Gred, did you ever think we would spend our summer visiting our favorite potions professor at school?"

"It's the stuff dreams are made of Forge!"

Kaiden giggled and even Draco regarded them with amusement. Bella had a small smile on her face while Severus had narrowed his eyes at them.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "And this is our youngest, Ginny. She'll start Hogwarts next year." A small girl with long red hair and brown eyes smiled shyly at the boys. "And this is Ron; he will be starting school this year too." Arthur nodded at a tall, gangly boy who was watching Kaiden and Draco with distrust.

"It's so odd to be at the castle while it's empty," Fred said as he looked around. "All the empty classrooms…"

"The Professors offices…"

"The common rooms…" The twins grinned at each other.

"Don't even think about it." Severus said firmly.

Kaiden gave a small grin to the twins and they grinned back. He could tell already that he liked them.

Molly had been staring at Kaiden and now looked back at Bella. "He looks younger than eleven," She said bluntly.

Bella narrowed her eyes. "Yes, being starved and neglected can have that effect on a child," She said coldly yet quietly.

Molly's eyes widened.

Arthur looked horrified. "Merlin," He breathed. "And you still have no idea who took him in the first place?"

"No, we do not," Severus lied smoothly. "A death eater most likely but as to who, we have not figured that out yet."

Molly gave Bella a suspicious look. "Hmm," She murmured.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Why don't we sit and talk while the children sit at another table so they can get to know each other?" He suggested quickly. He waved his wand at one of the tables and a large platter of sandwiches and fruit appeared along with pitchers of pumpkin juice.

Tonks stayed with the rest of the adults as she had begun a conversation with Arthur about the Auror program.

The children sat at the table and eagerly filled their plates. "So you live here at the school? In the dungeons?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"We have quarters here and we also have a house," Kaiden said with a frown.

"Ignore him, he's a prat," Fred said with an eye roll.

"What year are you two going into?" Draco asked the twins.

"Third year," Fred said.

"We finally get Hogsmeade weekends!" George said happily.

"I've been to Hogsmeade," Kaiden spoke up, his eyes brightening. "I went on my birthday."

"Duh, we've been as well." Ron said, rolling his eyes. "It's not like it's a big deal."

Kaiden bit his lip and lowered his eyes. He must sound so stupid, being excited about things everyone else was used to.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Ron. "It was his first time, you git." He said in a hard voice. "He is still new to the wizarding world, or did you not know that?"

Ron flushed and shrugged.

"No, he knows that." Fred spoke up, giving Ron a disapproving look. He smiled at Kaiden. "Did you go into Zonko's? That's George's and mine favorite shop!"

Kaiden nodded. "It was great! I got a nose biting teacup and a screaming yo-yo."

"Professor Snape let you get a screaming yo-yo?" George asked in surprise.

"Well, my Mum did," Kaiden grinned. "My Dad said to use it outside only."

"Speaking of your Mum, how did she really escape being sent to Azkaban?" Ron asked, taking a large bite of his sandwich.

"Ronald!" George snapped.

Ron quickly swallowed. "Well, come on! Everyone knows she is a death eater. She shouldn't be free to roam around. And Professor Snape's head of Slytherin which means he's a dark wizard!"

"Watch it Weasel!" Draco said angrily.

"And you," Ron glared at the blonde. "You're a Malfoy. Your whole family is dark too!"

"Ron, don't make me get our parents." Fred hissed.

"It's true though. Right Percy?" Ron turned to his older brother.

Percy hesitated. "Well, pretty much everyone who has gone dark is from Slytherin. And everyone knows Bellatrix was one of the worst death eaters, despite what that article in the prophet said." He shrugged. "I'm sorry Kaiden, but I am really surprised she isn't locked up. It just seems too convenient that she can suddenly prove her innocence."

Kaiden's eyes darkened, feeling angry and hurt over the words spoken about his parents. "You know nothing. My parents are wonderful." He said in a shaking voice. "You don't even know them. You only know what you've read or heard about them."

Draco crossed his arms. "You two better keep your mouths shut from now on." He threatened.

"Yeah, or else George and I may have to use you two for our experimental joke products," Fred said with a smirk.

"What is it that Ronniekins hates Gred? Spiders?" George grinned.

Ron's eyes widened. "You better not!" He said to the twins. "Besides, I'm going to be best friends with Harry Potter and you wouldn't want to mess with any friend of his would you?"

Kaiden felt his heart jump a bit. He had forgotten that no one knew about Harry being dead, not even Draco.

"What makes you think you'll be best friends with him?" Fred asked curiously.

"I'm going to make sure I am." Ron said smugly. "He's a hero and a celebrity," He threw Draco and Kaiden a look. "He'll need real friends to protect him from those who want to do him harm." He stared hard at Kaiden and Draco. "Like Slytherins."

 **TBC: OOC for some of the Weasley's I know, I'm just having fun with it. For the most part I like all the Weasley's… =)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

"How are you both doing?" Arthur asked as the adults sat down at a separate table from their children. "You must be going through so many emotions."

Bella exchanged a look with Severus and nodded. "It has been an emotional time. But we're beyond happy to be back with our son," Bella said.

"Severus, it must have been such a shock," Molly commented. "Albus told us how Kaiden came through the floo, extremely ill. Still no idea who sent him?" She briefly glanced at Bella.

Severus realized Albus had covered the real details of how Kaiden had come back into his life, minus being Harry Potter, and shook his head. "We believe a death eater arranged to have Kaiden's death faked but we do not know which one," He lied smoothly. "We don't know if the death eater became scared that Kaiden was so sick or if someone else rescued him and sent him to Hogwarts."

Ted shook his head. "Unbelievable. Who would be that sick and twisted as to take someone's baby from them?"

"And to use a potion on you," Arthur murmured with a sympathetic look to Bella.

Andromeda face eyes narrowed slightly, her face thoughtful. "Who indeed," She murmured.

Bella's eyes widened slightly. _Uh oh…what if she figures out Narcissa's part?_ Bella thought with alarm.

"What matters now is that the three of us are together," Severus said, though he exchanged an apprehensive look with Bella.

"What do the Aurors think?" Tonks asked curiously.

"We are looking into the situation privately," Dumbledore spoke up. "For now we are focusing on Kaiden getting comfortable in the magical world as well as raising his confidence on making friends."

"Hopefully our brood is making him feel more secure," Arthur said brightly. His eyes darted over to the group of kids and he frowned slightly. Ron had his fists clenched and was looking sullen. He and Molly had been seeing a rebellious stage in their youngest son and he hoped Ron wasn't causing trouble for Kaiden and Draco.

Severus had also glanced over and now leaned closer to Bella. "It does not look like our son or nephew is crazy about at least one of the Weasley's." He whispered quietly.

Bella narrowed her eyes as she took in the scene at the kids table. "If he upsets Kaiden…" She said ominously.

"Are you threatening to declare war on an eleven year old?" Severus asked in amusement.

Bella eyed the young red-head for a moment. "He would make a nice ferret," She shrugged.

Severus bit his lip to keep from laughing. Merlin, he loved this woman.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Draco rolled his eyes at Ron. "It's clear from your vacant expression that the lights are not on upstairs. You really think Slytherins have nothing better to do than gang up on Harry Potter for something that happened when he was a baby?" He shook his head.

"There are people that would love the chance to harm Harry Potter," Ron objected.

"I'm sure there are still a few devoted death eaters out there but here at school? You-Know-Who is gone and most of his followers are happy about it. I wouldn't expect you to understand that, being as ignorant as you are." Draco said hotly.

 _My cousin is so cool_ , Kaiden thought happily.

"Of course you would say that, you don't want anyone to suspect you." Ron smirked. "Either way, I am going to be Potter's friend."

"Me too!" Ginny piped up.

"It is true that Harry Potter is very famous and being a friend to him could be very beneficial for whatever career you go into after Hogwarts," Percy commented thoughtfully.

"That's not a very good reason to be friends with somebody," Kaiden finally spoke up, grateful more than ever that the truth of who he was had come out. Otherwise, he would still think he was Harry Potter and end up having friends who only liked him for his fame.

Ron gave him a withering look. "What do you care? You and Malfoy probably hate Harry Potter because he defeated your Master!"

"He is not our Master!" Draco glared.

"Uh, Ron," Percy said with wide eyes, nudging his brother.

Ron ignored him. "You probably want to hurt Harry Potter, don't you Snape?" He accused Kaiden.

"No," Kaiden whispered, feeling sick. He felt for the boy he had once believed himself to be, the boy who had passed away practically unnoticed. He backed up a few steps and bumped into someone.

Severus put a hand on his son's shoulder, squeezing gently. "Is there a problem here?" He asked darkly. He already knew the answer; he had overhead the last part of the conversation as he had walked up.

Percy paled. "No sir," He said quickly. He knew Professor Snape was not someone you wanted to get on the bad side of.

"Really?" Severus questioned, turning his dark eyes on the youngest red-head.

Ron visible gulped. "Uh…"

"How eloquent," Severus sneered. "What a pleasure it will be to have you in class."

"The Weasels were just sharing their views on Slytherin," Draco said angrily. He looked at the twins. "Well, these Weasels are okay," He amended.

Fred and George snorted. "Gee, thanks!"

"And what views would those be?" Severus glowered at Percy and Ron.

Percy cleared his throat. "I think I should go say hi to Tonks," He quickly scurried away.

"Me too," Ron said, practically running after his brother.

"Such bravery," Severus muttered. He looked down in concern at Kaiden. "Are you alright? What did they say to you?"

Kaiden bit his lip. "Nothing," He said finally. He cringed slightly as he realized he was lying to his father.

"What? Yes they did!" Draco said huffily.

"Percy is a pompous git," Fred started.

"If it wasn't for the red hair,"

"We would be convinced he wasn't,"

"Related to us," George finished.

"As for Ron, he's young and the story about Harry Potter was practically his bedtime story," Fred looked apologetically at Kaiden and Draco. "We're hoping he will grow up when school starts." He glanced at his little sister. "As will others, we hope."

"Yeah, hopefully he'll be able to see that the-boy-who-lived is just a kid like anyone else," George nodded.

Severus had to grudgingly admit that the twins just went up a few notches in his book. He should have figured talk of Harry Potter would have been brought up. "What did they say?" He asked his son again.

Kaiden just shrugged.

Draco looked at his cousin in exasperation. "They said everyone from Slytherin was dark, that Aunt Bella should be locked up and that we want to hurt Harry Potter."

Kaiden looked at his dad worriedly when he saw the impressive glower on his face. "It's no big deal," He said softly.

Severus looked down at his son. "Yes it is. You two did not deserve to be spoken to like that. It is like I told you before, there are people prejudiced against anyone even associated with Slytherin." He seethed. He glared over to where Percy and Ron were now sitting with Tonks.

Kaiden desperately wanted the subject to be changed. "Could we walk around the castle? Maybe go visit Hagrid?"

Severus glanced back at his son. "All right," He said finally. He noticed the eager looks on the twins' faces. "However, there is no going into the common rooms or my classroom or my office. And our quarters are off limits," He quickly added.

"It's like he doesn't trust us Forge,"

"Rather hurtful that is Gred,"

Severus rolled his eyes and sent them on their way. He would talk with Kaiden later about the conversation that had occurred as well as ask why he hadn't wanted to tell him the truth. It concerned him that Kaiden didn't feel comfortable being honest with him. He turned back towards the adults table and could immediately see that things there were not going well either.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Bella watched Severus head over to check on the children, wondering if she should go over there too. She was interrupted of her thoughts by the stare she was getting from Molly Weasley. "Is there a problem Mrs. Weasley?" She asked finally.

"No," Molly hesitated. "Well yes, actually. I simply have a hard time understanding how you could be pardoned from being a death eater."

"Molly!" Arthur admonished.

"I'm certainly not the only one wondering," Molly protested. She met Bella's gaze evenly. "Alice and Frank were dear friends of mine," She said in a slightly shaky voice.

Bella took a deep breath, trying to keep her emotions in control. "I did not cast the Cruciatus curse on them," She said firmly.

"Yes, I read that," Molly started to say.

"I wanted to hurt them," Bella said absently. "They still had their baby boy while I had lost mine. In the state of mind I was in, I thought they deserved to be cursed." Bella didn't bother stopping the tears that were forming. "I saw the baby items in the room and it was like I was paralyzed. I could only think of my Kaiden, my baby who I believed I had killed." Bella shut her eyes for a moment. She felt someone take her hand and opened her eyes to see tears streaming down Andromeda's face. "I didn't curse them," She whispered.

"Molly," Dumbledore said gently. "I know how much Frank and Alice meant to you, Lily and James as well. What happened was tragic and a great loss for us. Now I have seen Bella's memory myself. Lestrange and Avery were the ones who cursed the Longbottoms, not Bella."

Molly looked ashamed and stared down at her plate.

"Kaiden was taken from his parents and a cruel and heartless plan was put into motion," Dumbledore said. "Imagine believing you had killed your child for so long," He shook his head slightly. "Bella did not stage Kaiden's death." He said bluntly.

Bella's eyes widened and she stared at Molly. "Is that what you think?"

"I believe the thought crossed her mind," Dumbledore said quietly.

"Honestly Molly!" Andromeda glared.

Severus walked up to the table then, looking in concern at Bella. "What is going on?" He asked. He noticed that Tonk's, Percy and Ron were across the room talking to one of Hogwarts ghosts, Nearly Headless Nick.

"We are simply clearing up a misconception," Dumbledore said calmly.

Severus sat next to Bella and reached out to wipe away a stray tear on her cheek. "Is it the same misconception that two of your children have?" He stared at Molly and Arthur. "You know, the one where all Slytherins are bad, Bella should be locked up and that my son and nephew want to hurt Harry Potter?"

"What?!" Bella said in shock.

"I assume that is why Ron and Percy came over here," Arthur said slowly.

"Yes," Severus said.

"Where are Kaiden and Draco?" Bella asked when she noticed the empty table.

"They are with the twins and Ginny, looking around the castle," Severus said.

"I assure you we will be talking to Ron and Percy," Arthur said apologetically.

"They most likely took their cue from me," Molly spoke up. She looked regretful and sad as she looked at Bella. "I'm sorry. I was so angry at losing my friends; I didn't even pay much attention to the article written. I just assumed it was a lie." Molly's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry. I didn't even try to put myself in your place," She reached across the table and grabbed Bella's other hand. "You are very strong. Both of you are. I can't even imagine the state I would be in if I had gone through what the two of you two had."

Bella looked into Molly's eyes and saw nothing but remorse and sincerity. "Thank you," She said quietly.

Dumbledore smiled happily. "I am very pleased that this has been worked out," He said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Ah, have I mentioned that Bella will be taking over the position of professor for Ancient Runes?"

"You are?" Andromeda asked excitedly. "That's wonderful!"

"Fred and George will be starting that class this year," Arthur said cheerfully. "Percy is in it too."

"The twins are taking Ancient Runes?" Severus asked skeptically.

Molly smiled. "We allowed them one elective of their own choosing and then we chose the other one."

"Good idea," Ted nodded.

Severus smirked. "Now you will know the joy of teaching the Weasley twins. Good luck with that," He said lightly to Bella, causing the adults to start chuckling.

 **HPHPHPHP**

"Don't worry too much about Percy and Ron," Fred said as the group headed down to Hagrid's hut. "If they bother you, just let us know."

"Yeah, we usually experiment our joke products on them anyway," George snickered.

Ginny giggled.

"You make your own joke products?" Kaiden asked.

"Yup! We plan to own the best and biggest joke shop when we graduate," Fred said proudly. "Right now we're working on changing the taste of bars of soap. If it works, we will sell them at school."

"Why soap?" Draco asked curiously.

"Well, most parents use a bar of soap to wash their kids' mouths out, for lying or swearing. Hardly any parent uses a Scourgify charm as it makes you choke on soap suds." George said.

"So we are making our soap look like the real thing but in tasty flavors." Fred explained. "All you have to do is switch it with the real bar of soap and then pretend that it tastes horrible if your parents wash your mouth out. Secretly you can simply enjoy the flavor!"

"That's brilliant!" Draco said, impressed. His parents would occasionally wash his mouth out if he gave her backtalk. "I'll buy one when they are ready."

Kaiden wondered if his parents would ever wash his mouth out with soap. They hadn't mentioned that being a consequence but he sure wasn't going to ask. No sense in giving them ideas! Just in case though… "I'll buy one too."

George rubbed his hands together. "Excellent. We already have customers!"

"I'm actually surprised you two weren't put in Slytherin," Draco commented with a grin.

Fred shrugged. "I guess because we are so brave about being so sneaky," He grinned.

"Friends with Gryffindors," Draco shook his head. "Who would have thought?"

"Careful blondie, you haven't been sorted yet. You may end up being in Gryffindor." George teased.

"No way!" Draco protested with a laugh. "Kaiden and I are going to be in Slytherin."

"I hope so," Kaiden said. "Although Gryffindor would be cool too. At least we would have Fred and George."

"I wish I was starting school this year," Ginny spoke up, sounding wistful.

"You just want to meet Harry Potter," Fred teased, ruffling her hair.

Ginny ducked away from her brother, blushing slightly.

Kaiden looked away. "Hey, there's Hagrid!" He said in relief when they found the groundskeeper tending to his garden.

"I wondered if you would come say hello." Hagrid grinned when he spotted them. "Enjoying havin' the castle to yourselves?"

"It's great! If only we were allowed into certain common rooms," George said mischievously.

Kaiden snickered. Now that he knew how much the twins liked jokes, he could imagine what fun they would have being let loose in all the common rooms. No wonder his dad hadn't wanted them in their quarters.

"Ah, that wouldn' be a good idea," Hagrid chuckled. "Yer two would be the firs' students to lose points in the summer!"

"Wicked!" Fred and George grinned at each other.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Kaiden was sad when everyone left after dinner, with the exception of Ron and Percy. He hadn't been sad to see them go. But he loved his Aunt, Uncle and cousin Tonks. He also really liked the Weasley twins and their parents. The girl, Ginny, had been mostly quiet though she had walked off in a huff when Draco had commented that he didn't think Harry Potter should be treated any differently than any other student despite being a celebrity. She had stayed with Percy and Ron after that.

Kaiden was laying on the sofa with Snidget on his stomach, purring loudly as Kaiden pet him.

Severus smiled slightly when he sat in his armchair. "You enjoyed yourself today?"

"It was really fun," Kaiden grinned. "Tonks and the twins are so cool. Even Draco likes them!"

"Wonderful," Severus sighed, though he didn't really mind. The twins had shown that they would be good to his son and nephew so he could put up with their antics. "I'm sure you are tired, it's been a long day for you. However, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Kaiden sat up slowly, carefully rearranging Snidget on his lap so that the kitten didn't wake up. His dad didn't look mad but he did look serious. "Is it about earlier? When I lied to you?" He asked shamefully.

"Yes," Severus said. "It concerns me son. Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't want it to become a big deal," Kaiden said softly. "I didn't want to be a tattletale and I knew it would just upset you."

"I see," Severus said, leaning back in his chair. "Your mother and I have told you that we want you to come to us if anything happens that upsets you. If you are being targeted and having cruel things said to you, you need to tell us. Not only so we can put a stop to it but so that the one doing it can talk to an adult about why they are acting the way they are. If they are not dealt with now, they will most likely turn into even bigger bullies when they are older."

"I understand," Kaiden said, his eyes downcast.

Severus leaned forward. "Look at me, child. Please understand that you can trust me. You can trust your mother. You have us now; you have a family who loves you and you are no longer alone. I understand why your first instinct was to lie, with the way you were brought up. Believe me, I understand. However, I do not want you lying to us. I want you to always be honest with us, no matter what. You need to work on that, all right?"

Kaiden nodded. "I'm sorry I lied to you," He said. "I felt bad when I did it. It was just sort of…"

"Instinctive," Bella said as she walked into the room. She sat next to Kaiden. "We know." She pulled him to her side, kissing the top of his head. "We love you more than anything Kaiden."

"I love you guys too," Kaiden said. "I guess I should be more like Draco. He had no problem telling you everything!"

Severus chuckled. "Yes, Draco has no problem letting an adult know if he feels he has been wronged."

"I really felt bad when they spoke of Harry Potter," Kaiden confessed. "I feel guilty; no one but us knows the truth about him."

Bella exchanged a look with Severus. "You have no reason to feel guilty." She said quietly.

"From what I remember, he was very sick from the start," Severus said gently. "I know what you are thinking and even though the Potter's took you as their son, I'm sure they never forgot their own child."

"But when people find out, they will be sad for the boy-who-lived," Kaiden said with a sigh. "It's just...awkward when people talk about him. Or me, I guess," He frowned.

"It's confusing, I know," Bella said. "It will be okay Kaiden. Yes, there will be a lot of talk once news of Harry's passing comes to light but once people come to terms with the news, it will fade."

"If the truth about me hadn't come out, I would be the one everyone would fawn all over," Kaiden said with a slight shudder. "Ron would have already decided to be my best friend and I probably would have let him. I've always wanted to have friends. I don't think I would have cared if people only liked me for the fame, as long as I had someone."

"I felt the same way," Severus said. "I didn't have friends growing up and I was desperate for friendship when I started Hogwarts. How do you think I ended up with your mother?" He quickly dodged the hex Bella shot at him while Kaiden burst out laughing.

"Enjoy the couch tonight, love." Bella said in mock anger.

Severus held back a laugh. "Just kidding, my dear. But truthfully, I did make friends with some people I shouldn't have," He said, thinking of some of the older kids who had befriended the younger students to convince them to join the death eaters.

"I did too, in the vain hope that it would please my parents," Bella said. "Thankfully for you, you will be able to make friends with those who you really like. You already have Draco and the twins."

"I think Draco is in shock that he likes them, since they are in Gryffindor," Kaiden yawned.

"Hmm, I think it is time for bed," Bella said in amusement.

Kaiden nodded as he stood up, cradling Snidget. Bella hugged him. "Sweet dreams, snakeling. We'll check on you in a bit okay?"

"Okay," Kaiden said as his dad pulled him in for a hug.

"Goodnight son," Severus said. He watched Kaiden to into the hallway before turning to Bella, who was fluffing up the sofa pillows. "What are you doing?"

"Getting the couch ready for you," Bella smirked.

"I could simply transfigure it," Severus said slyly. He grinned when Bella scowled. "However, I could just tell you I was trying to make the conversation a little lighter."

Bella laughed and tossed a pillow at him. "Yes, I know you were."

"You were the main reason I looked forward to Hogwarts after every summer," Severus said as he stepped closer to his wife.

Bella looked into those dark eyes she loved so much. "I was?" She asked innocently.

Severus pulled her close to him and nuzzled her neck. "Mm hmm," He murmured. He traced gentle kisses up her neck and to her mouth.

"Well, I suppose I can forgive you then," Bella said somewhat breathlessly after the kiss ended. "Just this once, of course."

"Of course," Severus agreed as he kissed her again. "Just this once."

 **TBC:**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Thank you to all who take the time to review! =)**

At Number 4 Privet Drive, the Dursley family had just finished their dinner. They did not know that someone else was in the kitchen, watching and observing them.

"Mum, I'm tired of everything tasting like vegetables." Dudley whined. "This cake tastes like broccoli!" He frowned at the double layer chocolate cake.

"I'm sorry Dudley, but I don't know what to do for you. Something must be wrong with your taste buds." Petunia sounded weary as she turned around from cleaning the dinner dishes. "Besides, I would rather have your problem than mine. Nothing I have tried will cure these warts on my face!" She said in frustration.

"Uh Mum, could you not look at me while I try to eat? You're gross." Dudley said bluntly.

Dumbledore stifled his laughter as he watched the Dursley family under a disillusionment charm.

Vernon huffed loudly. "What about me? These boils won't heal and they hurt!" He complained.

"Dad, could you also not look at me while I eat?"

"Oh, hush Dudley!" Vernon said in an irritated voice. "I've also been demoted at work because someone couldn't help but be rude to all my clients!" He glared at his wife.

"I told you I couldn't help it!" Petunia snapped. "I haven't got a friend left as it is."

Dumbledore waved his wand and began a complicated memory charm, weaving in memories of "Harry" getting sick at seven years old and passing away and of them quietly disposing of his body, telling everyone that he had run away. Once he was done, he disapparated and began spelling the neighbors to not only have heard about the Dursley's nephew running away but also feelings of suspicion regarding their treatment of their "nephew". He would charm the school as well so that anyone who entered had feelings of mistrust regarding the Dursley's. This way if the Ministry came to investigate, there would be nothing to indicate that the boy-who-lived was really Kaiden Snape. Once he was done he returned to Hogwarts, completely exhausted and got some much needed sleep.

 **HPHPHPHP**

"Severus!"

Severus turned to see Minerva McGonagall walking briskly towards him. "Hello Minerva. How was your vacation?"

"It was peaceful, thank you for asking," Minerva said. "I have heard your summer has been quite eventful." She raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly. She had been shocked yet pleased when Albus had written to her about Severus finding his son alive and reuniting with his wife. She had always felt sympathy for her former student as she had watched him close himself off to everyone after he had started teaching.

"Yes, I have my family back," Severus said, contentment clear in his voice. "Albus wrote to you, I persume?"

"Yes, he also sent me a copy of the prophet regarding Bellatrix being pardoned," Minerva nodded. She put a hand on her co-workers arm. "I am very happy for you Severus." She said sincerely.

"Thank you Minerva," Severus inclined his head.

"What an exciting year it shall be," Minerva said happily. "Your son will be starting school and Bella will be teaching and of course, Harry Potter will be starting this year as well. I do expect that he will be placed in my house, as both his parents were in Gryffindor." She looked thoughtful. "Not that it always turns out that way."

"No, it doesn't." Severus murmured, remembering that Sirius Black had been placed in Gryffindor though the rest of his family had been placed in Slytherin. He didn't bother to comment on the subject of Harry Potter.

"Now, when will I be meeting this son of yours? He may become one of my lions, after all." Minerva teased.

"Merlin forbid," Severus muttered.

"Well!" Minerva said in an affronted tone, though her eyes were amused.

Severus's dark eyes brightened as he saw Bella and Kaiden walking up to them. "You can meet him now."

"Professor McGonagall," Bella said, putting her hand on Kaiden's shoulder.

"Hello Bellatrix," Minerva said warmly. "It is very good to see you again." She gazed down at Kaiden and smiled. "You must be Kaiden Snape."

"Yes Ma'am," Kaiden said politely.

"This is Professor McGonagall," Bellatrix said to Kaiden. "She will be your Transfiguration professor. She is also head of house in Gryffindor as well as deputy headmistress."

"I hope you are excited about starting school soon," Minerva said.

Kaiden nodded eagerly. "I can't wait! I've already looked through some of my school books and they seem really interesting. And I'm already friends Fred and George Weasley and my cousin, Draco."

"Ah, the twins," Minerva said in a voice mixed with fondness and exasperation. "Be careful around those two, they have a habit of losing points nearly every other day."

Kaiden grinned in response. He could believe it.

"Especially by this one here," Minerva continued, nodding towards Severus. "Professor Doomsday, as is one of his nicknames, makes a hobby out of taking points from my lions. As well as the Ravens and the Puffs," She smiled innocently at Severus's glower.

"Professor Doomsday," Bella snickered loudly.

Kaiden giggled.

Severus glared at Minerva. "Perhaps this year you can try to control your lions and then they won't lose points." He suggested.

Minerva winked at Kaiden and waved a hand dismissively towards Severus. "No matter. This year Gryffindor will win not only the Quidditch Cup but the House Cup as well."

Severus stared at her and then began laughing. "Now _that's_ funny."

"Slytherin usually wins those, don't they?" Bella smirked.

"As a professor, you shouldn't be in favor of one house over the other," Minerva said primly. She hesitated. "Unless you're a head of house, of course," She amended. "Besides, you don't know where your son will be placed yet. Or your nephew, for that matter," Now she was the one smirking as she walked away.

Bella stared after her in surprise. "I didn't know she had a sense of humor. Or that she was so competitive." She commented in an amused voice.

Severus nodded, chuckling a bit. "She is very competitive, especially when it comes to Quidditch which is why I remind her every year how many trophy cups I have in my office. She does have a sense of humor, though she maintains her strict demeanor among the students."

"Is she as strict as you? Do students cower in fear around her too?" Kaiden asked innocently.

Bella bit back a laugh as she saw the proud look on Severus's face. "No son, I am the only professor to hold that honor."

The sound of someone sweeping came their way and Severus saw Argus Filch, the caretaker, sweeping and muttering to himself as his cat, Mrs. Norris walked beside him.

"Who's that?" Kaiden asked curiously.

"That is Mr. Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts," Severus said slowly, exchanging a glance with Bella. Argus hated all the students and took delight in dragging one to their head of house to suggest a detention be handed out. In the past, Severus hadn't cared how hateful Filch acted towards the students since he had felt the same way, but now things were different. He did not want Filch scaring Kaiden.

"He is not a pleasant man," Bella said carefully. "So do not be upset if he snaps at you and your friends. He gets mad easily if kids track mud or dirt into the castle." _Or if they laugh, talk, breathe…_

"Oh," Kaiden said knowingly. "I hated it when Dudley would track dirt in after I had mopped the kitchen floor. He would do it on purpose though."

Bella made a face at the thought of that spoiled brat.

"Hello Mr. Filch," Severus said as the caretaker swept near them. "I hear you visited your cousin this summer."

"An annoying man who has too many kids," Filch muttered. He looked up and stared at Kaiden. "Why is there a brat here during the summer?" He practically shouted.

Kaiden's eyes widened slightly. Wow, his mother hadn't been kidding when she had said Mr. Filch wasn't pleasant.

Severus glared at the caretaker. "This is our son Kaiden," He said in a low voice. "I assure you that you will regret it if you ever talk like that around him again."

Filch took a step back nervously as he looked from Severus to Bella. "Uh, right. Sorry Professor." He looked at Bella, recognition in his eyes. "Aren't you a death eater? Are you here to obliterate all the children when they arrive?" He asked hopefully.

Bella crossed her arms. "I am not a death eater anymore. Actually, I will be teaching here now."

"Do you not read the prophet Mr. Filch?" Severus asked with an eye roll.

"No. Why would I?" Filch snorted. He went to resume sweeping but stopped when he saw that Kaiden had crouched down next to his cat, petting her as he talked to her.

"Snidget is still a kitten so he has a lot of energy but he's really sweet," Kaiden was saying as Mrs. Norris purred.

"You have a cat?" Filch said warily. Mrs. Norris usually didn't like kids anymore than he did.

Kaiden stood up. "I got a kitten for my birthday." He said happily. "He's silver grey with gold eyes." He glanced at Mrs. Norris. "Your cat is pretty, her eyes look like rubies!"

Severus smiled a little. Most of the children were as afraid of Mrs. Norris as they were of her owner. Filch likely wasn't used to a child being kind to his pet.

"Maybe they could meet sometime," Kaiden said, looking at the caretaker with his eyes bright and hopeful.

"Err, sure," Mr. Filch said stammered. He was out of his element with this boy. He had snapped at him and yet the child was still being nice to him and his precious Mrs. Norris?

"Brilliant!" Kaiden beamed.

 **HPHPHPHP**

"I wish I didn't have to wait until third year to take your class," Kaiden said wistfully as he helped his mother set up her classroom. He stocked some old books in the small bookcase.

"Me too," Bella admitted as she arranged a stack of parchment on her desk. "But maybe it's a good thing. You might feel resentful having both parents as your professor's," She teased.

Kaiden laughed. "No I wouldn't." He assured her.

Bella picked up the text book she would be using and placed it on the lectern standing in the front of the class. She looked out at the empty desks, waiting to be filled with students. "So do I look like a professor?" She asked. She twisted her wild, curly hair up. "Perhaps I should wear my hair in a bun," She mused. "Maybe wear a pair of glasses to make me look more academic."

"Mum, don't you tell me that I should just be myself and if someone doesn't like me, then that's their loss?" Kaiden asked mischievously.

Bella let her hair drop. "Very true," She reached out to ruffle Kaiden's hair. "What a smart boy you are. You obviously take after me." She looked thoughtful. "Perhaps I should be the meanest professor who assigns mountains of homework every day just to make your dad look like a teddy bear compared to me. He'd love that," She grinned sneakily.

Kaiden's mouth dropped open. "Merlin, maybe I'm glad I won't be taking your class yet," He said with a grin.

Bella laughed as they left the classroom and headed towards their quarters. As they walked they passed Professor Quirrell, who had returned to the castle the day before. He was holding a book on vampires and mumbling to himself, wearing a purple turban around his head.

"Professor," Bella said in acknowledgment as the passed. She had briefly met him yesterday and had been a bit amused with how he had simply stuttered out a greeting, staring at her the whole time.

Professor Quirrell was staring out the window. "Must find it," He whispered with his back to them. He turned slightly, fiddling with the book he was holding. "Ah, th-this must be your s-s-son," He stammered, his eyes focused on Kaiden.

Kaiden felt a sharp pain on his forehead but after years of hiding injuries and sickness; he was able to resist flinching.

"Yes, this is Kaiden," Bella said.

"P-p-pleased to m-meet you," Professor Quirrell said in a stammer, though his eyes narrowed slightly.

"You too," Kaiden said softly

"S-s-such good news f-for you and your h-husband," Quirrell said to Bella with a slightly twisted smile. He turned and walked away while Bella stared after him, perplexed.

"He's an odd one," Bella muttered.

Kaiden sighed in relief as the strange pain faded, putting his hand to his forehead.

"Do you have a headache?" Bella asked in concern as they headed downstairs.

"I don't know. I felt a sharp pain but it's fading already," Kaiden said, lowering his hand.

"Let me know if you need a pain reliever," Bella said, reaching out to feel Kaiden's forehead. "Although, it is time for dinner and you didn't have an afternoon snack. Sometimes my head will hurt when I get hungry."

Kaiden nodded. He _was_ hungry. "Are we eating dinner in the Great Hall with all of the professors?" He asked as they stepped into their quarters.

"No," Severus spoke up from the sofa where he was going through some papers. "Thistle insists we spend the last few days of summer at Spinner's End, at least for the meals." He gave a wry smile. "She popped in earlier and said we would be spending enough time here and that we should spend more time enjoying our house."

"She'll miss us, is what she is trying to say," Bella said fondly.

"She can come here when she wants to, right?" Kaiden asked.

"Of course. But she'll mostly want to stay and maintain our house although I'm sure she will be checking in on our quarters as she has done for years," Severus said as he stood up. "I always told her not to bother, that when I wanted my rooms cleaned I could call on one of Hogwarts house-elves. She didn't take to kindly to that," He chuckled.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't think she would," She said as she stepped into the fireplace with her arm around Kaiden. Severus stepped in with them and they disappeared into the green flames to enjoy the last few days of summer.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Kaiden snuggled into his bed, Snidget lying above his head asleep. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed over the summer. He had found out his true identity and that he was a wizard. He had a family that cared about him and friends. Best of all, he had been reunited with his parents and he was overwhelmed with how much they loved him and how much he loved them. He now knew what it was like to be loved and wanted and he wasn't alone anymore. He was truly part of a family and it was the best feeling in the world. And tomorrow, a new adventure started. For tomorrow, he started school at Hogwarts.

 **TBC: So instead of ending the story here and doing a sequel, I'm just going to do it all in one story. So other events from the other books will most likely take place which means poor Kaiden will have a very eventful year lol**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Thank you to those sticking with me through this story =)**

Kaiden stood close to his parents as he looked at the Hogwarts Express, a large red steam engine, in awe. He was so excited and nervous to finally be starting school. The platform was busy with kids and parents saying goodbye and getting their luggage onto the train. That was one thing Kaiden didn't have to worry about as his things were already at Hogwarts.

"Are you sure you want to ride the train?" Bella asked for the fifth time that morning. They were already getting stares and whispers sent their way. "Maybe your father and I should ride with you." She said worriedly.

"Yes, because that will make the train ride a wonderful experience for him," Severus said dryly. He touched Bella's arm. "Relax. He will be fine." He said quietly

Bella sighed and nodded.

Kaiden breathed a silent sigh of relief. As much as he loved his parents and enjoyed spending time with them, having them on the train with him as if he were a three year old was not how he wanted to start off the school year. "Where is Draco?" Kaiden asked, feeling more nervous as he finally noticed the stares he and his parents were getting.

"He should be here soon," Severus murmured as he gazed through the crowds. He noticed several of his students gawking at him and he simply smirked at them, which appeared to scare them further as they quickly looked away. Finally he noticed Draco and Lucius across the platform as well as…Narcissa. He turned to his wife. "Give me your wand."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? What for?"

"There's Draco!" Kaiden said in relief, waving his cousin over to them.

Bella looked and her smile quickly faded when she saw her sister. Her eyes darkened. She hadn't given thought to the fact Narcissa would come to the train station; as she had been so busy preparing to teach.

"Is that my other Aunt?" Kaiden asked curiously when he noticed the lady standing with his cousin and uncle.

"Yes," Severus said slowly, slipping his hand into Bella's and giving it a reassuring squeeze. He watched as Lucius patted Draco on the shoulder and Narcissa gave him a long hug before his nephew made his way to them.

Bella locked eyes briefly with Narcissa, who gazed back sadly. Narcissa took a tentative step forward, but the warning look on Bella's face had her retreating back several steps.

"Hi!" Kaiden said to Draco, unaware of the tension among the adults.

"Can you believe it? We finally start Hogwarts!" Draco said excitedly. "Hi Uncle Severus, hi Aunt Bella."

"Hello Draco," Severus said. "You two better get on the train; it is almost time to depart." He enjoyed seeing the excitement in their eyes as he remembered how excited he had been at eleven to board the Hogwarts Express. It was one of the reasons he had encouraged Kaiden to take the train, it was part of the experience.

"All right, you two stay together and don't eat _too_ many sweets from the trolley," Bella grinned as she pulled Kaiden in for a warm hug. "Have fun. We'll see you soon."

"Okay," Kaiden said as he hugged her back. He then hugged his father, not aware of the mouths dropping as lingering students saw their most feared professor hugging someone. He stepped back. "And you two really don't care what house I get sorted into, right?" He asked anxiously.

"Of course not. We will be proud of you no matter what house you get into. Same goes for you Draco," Severus said with a nod.

Draco pulled Kaiden towards the train. "Come on, we need to find a compartment!" He turned his head and waved at his own parents before disappearing into the train with Kaiden.

Bella felt herself getting misty eyed as Kaiden disappeared from view. "Merlin, you'd think I wasn't going to be seeing him this evening." She said with a laugh. "Can you imagine if we were like the other parents and wouldn't be seeing our child except for holidays?"

"No I can't," Severus admitted. "We would probably feel the same way even if we hadn't been separated from our son for so long."

Bella nodded ruefully. She grinned when she saw Kaiden and Draco waving at them from one of the windows. She and Severus waved back until the train was out of sight.

"We should go," Severus said with a sigh, thinking about how soon the castle would be full of noisy, ill-mannered miscreants.

"So did you really think I would hex my sister?" Bella asked in amusement as they walked off to the side to disapparate.

"If she had tried to talk to you or Kaiden, yes," Severus answered honestly.

Bella sighed. "Alright, I would have," She admitted. "I don't begrudge her being here to send her son off but she was wise to stay away from us. And I am glad that Kaiden has Draco. I just hope they don't have any trouble on the train."

"Do not worry so much," Severus said as he wrapped his arms around her and disapparated them to the castle gates. "My prefects will be checking on them regularly throughout the train ride."

A smile spread across Bella's face. "No wonder you were acting all calm and rational," She laughed.

"Well, one of us needs to be," Severus teased as they walked up the path to the castle.

 **HPHPHPHP**

"Here, we can go in this compartment," Draco said as he pushed open the door where two girls were already sitting.

Kaiden followed and joined Draco in sitting across from the two girls who were looking at him curiously.

"You must be Kaiden Snape," A girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes said.

Kaiden nodded. "Hi."

"I'm Pansy Parkinson and this is Tracey Davis," Pansy said, closing the book in her hands. "We read about what happened to you, it's a pretty incredible story." Her eyes were sympathetic.

"He may not want to talk about it Parkinson," Draco rolled his eyes. He had known Pansy and Tracey for years and knew they would be nice to his cousin.

Pansy sniffed. "I see you haven't changed over the summer Malfoy," She said. "Still rude."

"I am not rude, just honest," Draco smirked. "Right cuz?"

"Umm," Kaiden pretended to hesitate, grinning at the mock frown on Draco's face.

"See? Even your own cousin knows," Pansy said triumphantly.

"Are they always like this?" Kaiden asked Tracey with a laugh.

Tracey nodded. "Annoying, aren't they?" She laughed.

Their compartment door suddenly opened. "Nope, he's not in here." A boy announced. A familiar looking red-headed boy appeared next to him and sneered when he saw who was in the compartment.

"Well, look at this. Death eaters in the making," Ron Weasley said. "Know who these two boys are Seamus? The blond is Snape's nephew and the other is Snape's son."

Ron's friend, Seamus Finnegan, smirked. "Gee, it must have been nice to find your parents after all this time," He said. "Too bad they are so vile!" He laughed.

Kaiden felt his face turn red with anger. "They are not! You don't even know them."

"Back off Weasel," Draco snapped. "Don't even start with that again."

"Who are you to come in here and act so nasty?" Pansy asked, her eyes narrowed.

"We're just telling it like it is," Ron said.

"Come on Ron, let's go find Harry Potter." Seamus said. "I bet he will know what to do with the likes of them."

Ron grinned nastily. "Very true. Later losers." He let the door slam.

Draco was practically seething. "If they think they can get away with treating you like that, they're in a for a big shock," He muttered to Kaiden.

Kaiden bit his lip, half of him angry and the other half sad. He was the only one on the train who knew the truth. Harry Potter was not aboard the train and would never attend Hogwarts.

"What do they think Harry Potter can do?" Pansy asked in confusion.

"Well, he did defeat You-Know-Who," Tracey said with a shrug. "Maybe he's already really powerful?"

"He was just a baby," Pansy protested. "I mean, it's great he survived but it's not like he could actually fight You-Know-Who."

The door opened once again and a dark haired boy with dark skin and kind brown eyes walked in and took a seat next to Draco. "I'm going to sit with you guys; I can't stand hearing Theo bragging about all the traveling he did over the summer."

"He's been getting really annoying," Tracey commented.

Kaiden felt a little excluded, everyone obviously knew each other already. He started to wonder if his cousin would even want to hang out with him during the school year…

"This is my cousin Kaiden Snape," Draco said. "Kaiden, this is Blaise Zabini."

"Hi," Kaiden said with a friendly smile.

"Oh, the Potions Professor's son," Blaise nodded. "It's great you were reunited with your parents. Is your mum…?" He hesitated. "I read she was pardoned but is she, well, sane?" He had the decorum to at least look slightly ashamed for asking, especially when he noticed the glare Draco was giving him.

"Blaise!" Pansy scolded. "Merlin, your manners are appalling!"

"I didn't mean it like that," Blaise said quickly. He looked at Kaiden apologetically. "My Mum was reading The Prophet this morning and I could see an article by that Skeeter woman. She wrote that your mum was still acting crazy and that was why she hasn't agreed to do an interview." He explained.

"Yes and Skeeter always writes trustworthy articles," Draco said sarcastically.

Kaiden's eyes darkened. He wondered if his parents had read that article. "That's ridiculous! She is not crazy," He said in frustration. "She was under the influence of a horrible potion but my Dad cured her of it. In fact, she is now a professor at Hogwarts."

"She is?" Blaise eyes widened.

"What is she teaching?" Pansy asked.

"Ancient Runes," Kaiden answered proudly.

"Yeah, we won't get to have her as a teacher until third year," Draco said.

"So both your parents are professors?" Blaise shook his head with a laugh. "You won't be able to get away with anything!"

Kaiden shrugged. "I don't want to get into any trouble," He said honestly. He wanted to do well in school to make his parents proud of him.

The four pre-teens fell into an easy conversation, sharing their summers and what subjects they were looking forward to the most. Kaiden soon felt comfortable and was grateful that his new friends didn't dwell on his past or ask too many questions. Draco has shared their history with the Weasley's and the other three first years had been upset on their behalf.

After a lady with a trolley full of sweets stopped at their compartment, the Weasley twins paid them a visit.

"Ah, our favorite customers are in here!" Fred grinned as he and George stood in the doorway.

"You have it?" Draco asked excitedly as he put down his box of Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"Of course," George said as he handed Draco and Kaiden each a box. "We are nothing if not professional."

"What is it?" Blaise asked as he watched Draco and Kaiden hand money over to the twins.

"Tasty soap," Kaiden said with a grin.

"Yeah, if our parents ever wash our mouths out it won't taste disgusting," Draco said happily. "We can just pretend it does."

"Here is our list of products and their prices," Fred said as he handed out sheets of parchment. "If you're interested, let us know."

"Even if we aren't placed in Gryffindor?" Blaise asked when he noticed the red and gold ties the twins were wearing. He read through their products, looking impressed.

George shrugged. "We don't care what house you are in. Money's money," He grinned.

"I told you earlier, Fred and George are cool. Their brothers are the gits," Draco said.

Pansy made a face. "Your little brother is not at all nice."

"Ron already starting in on you?" Fred asked Kaiden with a frown.

"It's okay," Kaiden said as he turned his attention to a chocolate frog. There was no point in making a big deal over Ron's cruel words.

"Kaiden," Draco sighed in exasperation. He was determined to help his cousin understand that he didn't have to put up with someone bullying him. It bothered him that Kaiden would just dismiss someone being mean to him, as if he thought he deserved it or something. He hadn't known his cousin that long but he already felt protective of him.

After the twins left, Kaiden opened his chocolate frog and jumped in surprise as his frog leapt out of his hand and out the open door. "Wow!" He said in shock. The others snickered as he quickly chased his treat into the narrow hall. He followed it and was relieved when it finally stopped moving. He picked it up and was prepared to go back when he spotted a real live toad sitting next to a compartment door. "Um," He looked around and carefully picked up the toad, and peeked into the compartment where an upset looking boy was sitting next to a girl with bushy brown hair.

"I'll go look for him again," The girl said.

"What if someone took him?" The boy said sadly.

Kaiden cleared his throat, getting their attention. "Is this yours?" He held out the toad.

The boy grinned happily and jumped up. "Trevor!" He took the toad and hugged it to himself.

"Oh good, you found him," The girl said in relief.

"Thank you," The boy said as he put Trevor into his duffel bag.

"No problem," Kaiden said. "I was actually chasing my chocolate frog and it led me right to your toad!"

"Really? That's funny," The boy chuckled. "Are you a first year too?"

"Yeah," Kaiden said. "It's pretty exciting to finally be starting school at Hogwarts."

"A little nerve wracking though," The boy said quietly.

"Don't be nervous, we're going to learn so much!" The girl beamed. "I've already read all our textbooks. I can't wait for homework and tests to start being assigned."

Kaiden stared at her, wondering if she was joking but she appeared completely sincere. He was looking forward to learning magic but homework? Tests? Not so much.

"My parents were so surprised when I got my letter," The girl continued. "But at least they then understood why strange things happened around me. I'm muggle-born, you see. My name is Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom. He was nice enough to let me sit with him."

Neville flushed. "No one wanted to sit with me anyway," He mumbled.

Kaiden felt his heart start pounding faster. Longbottom? "It's nice to meet you," He said slowly. At their expectant looks he braced himself. "Kaiden Snape."

Hermione's brown eyes widened and Neville's mouth dropped open.

"I read about you!" Hermione said. "I saw the prophet when I went with my parents to get my school books. What a summer, being reunited with your parents." She shook her head in awe.

"It's been pretty incredible," Kaiden said as he sneaked a look at Neville. The slightly plump boy was staring at him.

"So your dad is the potion's professor," Hermione said. "You're so lucky! I wish my parents were professors at Hogwarts. I bet you already know a lot about potions." She said wistfully.

"I've learned some over the summer," Kaiden admitted. "I didn't know anything about magic before so I still have a lot to learn though."

"That's why I've been reading Hogwarts, a History," Hermione said.

"I've read some of that book," Kaiden said. He glanced at Neville. "Are you, um, okay?"

Neville nodded slowly. "Sorry, it's just…Bellatrix Snape is your mum," He murmured.

"She didn't hurt them," Kaiden said softly. "I'm so sorry about your parents but…she didn't curse them. She wasn't in her right mind back then."

"I know, my grams told what happened. Professor Dumbledore contacted her." Neville said. "It's still new to think of her not being the one who hurt my parents." He looked apologetically at Kaiden.

"I understand," Kaiden nodded, relieved that Neville didn't seem angry or disgusted by him.

"Well, you won't have to see her," Hermione said to Neville sympathetically.

"Actually," Kaiden bit his lip. "She's a professor."

Hermione looked surprised. "She is? Of which class?"

"Ancient Runes, so you won't be in her class." Kaiden told Neville, who looked pale. He could understand that it was a hard transition to find out that the person you believed to be a villain turns out to be innocent but he hated the thought of Neville being afraid of his mum. "My mum is amazing. Both my parents are, although I hear my dad has a reputation for being scary." He smiled a little at the thought. "I better get back to my friends; it was nice meeting both of you though. If we aren't in the same house, I hope we at least have some classes together."

"Bye!" Hermione called out after him.

Kaiden felt bad for leaving so abruptly but he didn't want to see the look on Neville's face anymore. He felt horrible for what happened to Neville's parents but wished he didn't seem so fearful of his mum. He walked back to his compartment, lost in thought, when suddenly someone knocked into him, causing him to fall against a wall and bang his head.

"Oh, so sorry snake. I mean Snape," Ron said with a smirk. "Didn't see you there." Seamus and another boy were standing behind him began laughing.

Kaiden rubbed the side of his forehead, it was throbbing painfully. "Yeah, sure you didn't." He muttered.

"Hey!"

The four boys looked to see an older boy with dark hair storming over to them. A girl was with him, an angry look on her face. They were both wearing their robes and when they got closer, the boys could see they were wearing green and silver prefect badges.

 **TBC:**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Thank you to those who take the time to review! I really do appreciate it!**

"I'm Marcus Flint, Slytherin prefect," Marcus said as he glared at Ron. "We saw what you did."

"It was an accident," Ron insisted, though he looked a little nervous. "My friends will vouch for me!"

Seamus nodded. "It was an accident," He lied. "Right Dean?"

"Right," Dean said uneasily.

"Gemma Farley, also Slytherin prefect," Gemma put her hands on her hips. "Do not bother lying boys, we saw the whole thing."

"Are you alright?" Marcus asked Kaiden gently.

Gemma reached out to turn Kaiden's head gently. "You're going to have a nasty bruise." She said in concern. "How bad does it hurt?"

"It just throbs a bit," Kaiden said shyly.

"I want your names," Marcus said sternly to Ron, Seamus and Dean. "As soon as you are sorted, your head of house will be made aware of this. If I were you, I would anticipate a loss of points and detention as that is what we are going to recommend."

"Not a good way to start the year gentlemen," Gemma said in disapproval.

"You're only going to get us in trouble because of who his parents are," Ron complained. "You two are Slytherin and your head of house is his father. You just want to make yourselves look important."

"Ron, shut up," Seamus whispered. He and Dean were aware that they were in trouble and didn't want to risk getting in more.

"What's going on here?"

"Percy!" Ron said in relief. He pointed at Marcus and Gemma. "They…they are bullying me!"

Kaiden's eyes widened at the lie.

Marcus looked from Ron to Percy. "Brothers?"

"Yes, this is my youngest brother Ron." Percy said hotly. "Why are you bothering him?"

"Because he shoved another student into the wall," Marcus said angrily.

Percy looked at Ron and then at Kaiden. He frowned when he saw the darkening bruise on Kaiden's forehead. His Mum and Dad had talked to him and Ron about the Snape's and how the article in the prophet had been true. By the end of the lecture Percy had felt bad for how he had talked to Kaiden during their visit. The kid has been through so much already. He still didn't exactly trust Slytherins but was willing to try and look beyond the rumors.

"I didn't touch him Percy," Ron said. "He's lying." He averted his eyes as he spoke.

Percy crossed his arms. "Really?"

"It was an accident," Ron shrugged. "I didn't see him and accidently ran into him."

Now Percy looked angry. "You just said you didn't touch him at all." He pointed out. "And why were you running in the first place?"

"I wasn't running," Ron said without thinking. He gulped at the look his brother was giving him.

"Apologize to Kaiden," Percy instructed. "Now."

Ron scowled slightly and turned to Kaiden. "Sorry," He mumbled.

"Now apologize to Marcus and Gemma," Percy said sternly. He was embarrassed that Ron was acting up before they even got to the castle. Apparently his little brother hadn't listened at all during their parents talk.

Ron wanted to protest to that order but he could tell now wasn't the time to push Percy. He had thought Percy would be more inclined to be on his side but from the look on Percy's face, he had thought wrong. "I'm sorry," He said stiffly to the two Slytherin prefects.

"I told him that we would be letting his head of house know of this incident, once he is sorted," Marcus told Percy.

Percy nodded. "I will be owling our parents once we get there to let them know as well." He looked at his brother sternly. Ron's behavior needed to change now; he didn't want his little brother to be a bully.

"What? No Percy!"

Marcus and Gemma led Kaiden away as Ron began begging Percy not to write home. "I'm sorry you got hurt. We would have checked on you sooner but our prefects meeting ran longer than we thought it would," Marcus said as they walked.

"You planned to check on me?" Kaiden asked with a slight frown. Why would they want to check specifically on him? Unless his parents put them up to it…

Gemma exchanged a look with Marcus. "We check on everyone," She said smoothly. "It's part of our prefect's duty. But we did want to meet you and welcome you to Hogwarts. We're really happy that Professor Snape has his family back."

"We also wanted to let you know that if you need anything or have questions, you can come to us even if you don't end up in Slytherin," Marcus added.

"Oh," Kaiden said, relaxing. "Thank you. And thank you for sticking up for me with Ron."

"He is going to be trouble," Gemma said with a shake of her head. "Thankfully it's very unlikely that he will be in Slytherin as his entire family so far has been sorted into Gryffindor. I have a feeling he will be losing his house a lot of points during the year."

Kaiden laughed as they reached his compartment.

"Where did you go?" Draco asked when Kaiden walked in. His eyes widened and he stood up. "Merlin, what happened? How did you get hurt?"

"Another first year thought it would be fun to shove Kaiden into a wall," Marcus said grimly.

"What!?"

"Who did it?"

"It was that Weasel, wasn't it?" Draco said angrily. He pushed Kaiden gently to sit down. "Does it hurt a lot?" He asked in concern.

"I wish I had some bruise balm or a pain reliever to give you," Gemma said as she produced a handkerchief. "Aguamenti," The cloth became wet and she carefully pressed it to Kaiden's bruise. "You'll need to see Madam Pomfrey when we reach the castle."

Kaiden held the handkerchief in place, feeling some relief with cool cloth against his head. "No really, I'm fine," He said. "I don't want to miss my sorting." He looked pleadingly at the two prefects. He also wanted to experience the boat ride to the castle that all first years took. He had been looking forward to it since Hagrid had told him about it and he really wanted to experience it with everyone else. "Please?"

After a quick glance at Marcus, Gemma sighed. "All right. But we will be informing your parents about what happened so don't be surprised if they pull you aside to look at your head."

"Thank you!" Kaiden said, smiling in relief. "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem," Marcus said with a grin. He hadn't been sure what to expect of Professor Snape's son but the kid seemed pretty cool. He wished he and Gemma had been able to prevent the attack on him. "We'll check in on you guys later during our next rounds all right?"

"I can't believe you were attacked!" Pansy said once the prefects left.

"I should go find that weasel and hex him good," Draco huffed.

"No, you'll just get in trouble," Tracey pointed out.

Draco made a face. "True. Well, wait until the twins find out what their brother did!"

Blaise grinned. "You don't want to upset two expert pranksters like the twins." He held up the parchment listing the joke products to make his point.

Draco snorted. "Actually, they can have what will be left of weasel after my Uncle Severus and Aunt Bella finds out what he did."

"When we left Ron, Percy was lecturing him." Kaiden said. "He said he was going to owl their parents."

"Really?" Draco said in surprise. "Hmm, maybe he's not as big of a git as I thought he was." Suddenly he had a thought. "Hey, do you think it's possible to be expelled before even getting sorted?"

"Do you think the Headmaster would do that?" Tracey gasped.

"I hope so," Draco replied darkly.

Kaiden leaned his head back to rest. He didn't like Ron but he hoped he didn't get expelled or anything. The rest of his family was nice so there had to be _some_ good in Ron. He was more upset at the thought of what his parents would think once they found out. What if they never let him take the train again? They were protective, which he secretly loved but he didn't want them to make a fuss in front of the other kids. _That_ would be humiliating. He flattened his hair over his bruise, hoping to conceal it somewhat.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"I'm worried about what my parents will do," Kaiden admitted. "My mum was nervous about me riding the train and this will probably ensure that I never get to again. What if they don't let me stay in the dorms?"

"They won't overreact that badly," Draco said. He hesitated. "Well, they _are_ parents so they might at first. Mainly they are just going to want to be sure that you are okay so expect them to fuss over you. Personally, I find that is the best time to hint for a present or something."

Kaiden laughed. He really was glad that his cousin was with him and he hoped they would be in the same house.

 **HPHPHPHP**

"Wow," Kaiden whispered as the boats the first years were riding in approached the castle. Despite living in the castle that last couple of months, it was still wonderful and impressive to see it all lit up.

"So brilliant," Draco said, also sounding awed. They were sharing their boat with Pansy and Tracey who were also oohhing and ahhing.

Hagrid sat in a boat by himself ahead of them, leading them to the castle. They passed through a curtain of ivy and the boats were carried along a dark tunnel. It appeared to be taking them underneath the castle and soon they reached a small harbor. At Hagrid's instructions, the first years carefully clambered out onto the rocks. They followed the gamekeeper up some stairs that led to the lawn and entered the castle through its front doors. The excited students started up a set of stairs where Professor McGonagall was waiting for them.

 **HPHPHPHP**

"I must say, it is strange to be sitting here at the head table," Bella said as the second through seventh years filed into the Great Hall.

"It took me a while to get used to it," Severus chuckled.

Bella was aware of the stares she was getting from the students but ignored it. She was too excited to see Kaiden sorted to give any care to what others were thinking of her.

Severus, on the other hand, noticed and scowled in the direction of anyone who dared to point at his wife. He knew the students would be curious but they could at least show _some_ decorum.

"Professor Snape?"

Severus raised an eyebrow when he saw his prefects standing next to their table. _They should be making sure the Slytherins are settling down at the table, unless…_ "What happened?" He demanded. _Kaiden…_ "Did the train ride go smoothly?"

Bella looked at the two fifth years expectantly.

"Kaiden got a little hurt…but he's okay," Marcus said quickly.

"What?" Bella gasped, automatically standing up along with Severus.

"Is he in the infirmary? What happened to him?" Severus asked, his heart starting to race.

"He's with the other first years, he didn't want to go to the infirmary," Gemma said. "He didn't want to miss the sorting or draw attention to himself. He didn't seem hurt badly; he has a large bruise though..." She trailed off.

Bella closed her eyes for a moment to control her emotions. Her baby had been hurt!

"How did he come to be injured?" Severus asked in an even voice. He knew his prefects wouldn't have let Kaiden stay with the other first years if he had been seriously hurt but he was anxious to check on his son.

"Another first year pushed him into a wall. Kaiden hit his head and has a bruise on the side of his forehead," Marcus said.

"And the first year's name?" Bella asked, her eyes darkening.

"Ron Weasley."

Severus practically hissed as he thought of that red-headed brat.

"We told Weasley that as soon as he was sorted we would inform his head of house of his actions," Gemma spoke up. "His brother Percy wasn't pleased with him either. He said he would owl their parents once they got to the castle to let them know."

"Is that so?" Severus was surprised. Either Percy had had a change of heart or he just didn't want his brother to embarrass him now that school was in session.

"We're sorry he got hurt," Marcus said sincerely. "I guess we didn't do our job very well."

Both Marcus and Gemma looked dejected and Severus glanced at Bella. "No, you both did a fine job. Thank you for informing us." He said.

"Kaiden really seems to be okay and he doesn't want…well, he doesn't want to be embarrassed in front of the other students," Gemma said nervously.

Once the two prefects had gone back to the Slytherin table, Bella let out an irritated sigh. "I suppose that was a hint not to go and get Kaiden, hug the daylights out of him and have Poppy check him over immediately." She said somewhat ruefully.

"Yes, I believe it was," Severus said. "If he appears to be fine when the first years walk in to be sorted, we will wait until dinner has started to pull him aside and check him over." Severus said finally.

Bella hesitated but nodded reluctantly. She didn't want to ruin Kaiden's first night as a student but she really wanted to see him and know that he was really okay. "And Weasley?"

"He will be dealt with," Severus said as they sat back down. "This is the first time I have wished for a Weasley to be sorted into Slytherin, then I would have the say in his punishment."

"We will have a say regardless," Bella said darkly.

Severus drummed his fingers on the table. "I shouldn't have encouraged Kaiden to take the train," He sighed.

Bella rested her hand on his. "It's not your fault love," She said softly. "Of course he should have taken the train; it is part of the experience. Although I wish we could just keep him within our eyesight at all times."

Severus gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand reassuringly. They both looked forward as the doors to the Great Hall opened.

 **TBC:**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Professor McGonagall gave a small smile as the nervous looking first years waited for her instructions. Her eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of the bruise on Kaiden's forehead. She was about to step forward to check on him when she noticed him shaking his head and looking at her pleadingly as he covered the injury with his hair. She hesitated, understanding he didn't want to be singled out. Since he appeared all right except for the bruise she began her speech.

"I would like to welcome all of you to Hogwarts. Momentarily you will pass through these doors and sit with your classmates but before you can take your seats, you must each be sorted into your house. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family for the seven years you are here. Your achievements will earn you points for your house and any misbehavior will result in loss of points. The house with the most points at the end of the year is awarded the house cup." Professor McGonagall said briskly. "Now, please wait here while I check that they are ready to start the sorting ceremony."

After she left, Ron spoke up. "Which one of you is Harry Potter?" He eagerly looked around. He and his friends hadn't been able to find him on the train, of course for a lot of that train ride he had been made to sit next to Percy and listen to lectures on proper behavior.

Some murmuring broke out as the first years looked around, most of them also eager to meet the boy-who-lived. Ron frowned. "Where is he?" He whined.

"Maybe he gets a special entrance," Seamus suggested.

Ron perked up. "I bet you're right!"

Kaiden bit his lip nervously as Draco snorted. "Rubbish. He would arrive with us." Draco said, though he curiously looked around. "Maybe he just doesn't want to talk to you." He suggested to Ron.

"Shut up blondie!" Ron glared.

They quieted down when Professor McGonagall returned. "We're ready. Follow me."

She led them through two large doors and into the Great Hall. There were four long tables already filled with students and floating candles hovered above them. The roof looked like the sky which fascinated many of the first years.

"The ceiling isn't real; it's simply bewitched to look like the evening sky. I read all about it in Hogwarts: A History." Hermione whispered loudly as they walked.

Kaiden barely heard her as he was looking for his parents, wondering if they knew what had happened on the train yet. They were sitting at the head table with the other professors but he could tell they knew. They were staring at him with concern and worry in their eyes. Grateful that they weren't pulling him aside yet, he gave them a bright smile which appeared to slightly relax them. "I'm okay," He mouthed at them.

Professor Dumbledore rose from the head table. "A few start of term announcements. First years, please take note that the forbidden forest is strictly off limits to all students. Our caretaker Mr. Filch has requested me to remind you that the third floor corridor is out of bounds unless you wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." He sat back down.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat to get their attention. "When I call your name, you will step forward, sit on the stool and I shall place the sorting hat on your head. After the hat announces your house, you may join your table. Hermione Granger."

Kaiden watched as Hermione walked by nervously, muttering to herself to relax. She sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall dropped the hat on her head. Several moments later the hat called out, "Gryffindor!"

Hermione grinned and quickly joined the Gryffindor table where her housemates were clapping loudly. Kaiden had to admit, based on his brief meeting with her; he thought she would be in Ravenclaw. _Interesting._ He wondered how the hat decided.

"I'm going to kill Fred and George! They kept telling me you had to duel scary creatures before you were sorted!" Ron whispered angrily.

Kaiden and Draco snickered at that and then Draco was called up next. He sauntered up and sat on the stool, a confident look on his face.

"Slytherin!"

Draco grinned at Kaiden and made his way to the Slytherin table.

"Slimy snake," Ron hissed.

Kaiden turned and glared at the red-head, who glared back. The glaring contest would have continued but Kaiden was then called up to be sorted.

"Kaiden Snape!"

Kaiden tried to ignore the whispering he could hear throughout the hall as he approached the stool. He caught the encouraging looks from his parents, which helped him to relax a little. He sat down and the hat was placed on his head.

"Well, well…very interesting. You once went by another name," The hat said, its voice speaking in Kaiden's mind.

"You know about that?" Kaiden thought in surprise.

"I know since you know," The hat said. "But do not worry; your secrets are safe with me. Now, where to place you? Plenty of courage I see, you also have a bright mind. Yes, there is talent and a strong urge to prove yourself. You have been through a lot for one so young. Loyalty and compassion are also there, hmm." The hat mused.

Kaiden was starting to get nervous. "So which house?" His old fear of not belonging began to surface. What if he wasn't placed at all?

"You would be a good fit in any of the houses," The hat said absently. "But where should I put you? Ah, of course," The hat paused and then bellowed, "Slytherin!"

Kaiden breathed a sigh of relief and grinned up at his parents as he joined Draco at the Slytherin table.

"Told ya!" Draco said to Kaiden triumphantly.

"I know, I know," Kaiden said, relaxed now that his sorting was over. He watched as the rest of the first years were sorted. Pansy, Tracey and Blaise joined them at Slytherin while Ron, his friends and Neville went to Gryffindor. Kaiden watched thoughtfully, feeling bad for Neville to have to be with Ron and his friends. He would have thought Neville would be in Hufflepuff before Gryffindor.

After the last first year was sorted, there was an awkward silence.

"Where's Harry Potter?" A voice called out. Several students joined in asking.

Professor Dumbledore stood up. "It appears we are missing a student," He said calmly. "I assure you we will look into this matter. He may have simply missed the train." He clapped his hands together. "Let the feast begin!"

Food magically appeared on the tables and loud chatter among the students began.

"Where do you think Harry Potter is?" Blaise asked as he filled his plate.

"Like the Headmaster said, he may have missed the train." Marcus spoke up, overhearing the question.

Kaiden took a bite of his pot roast, trying to ignore the apprehensiveness he felt about the Harry Potter situation.

"I bet Weasel is unhappy," Draco said brightly. "Whatever will he do without the celebrity to fawn all over?"

Kaiden managed a weak smile and got in a few more bites of dinner when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He turned, at first not seeing anyone before noticing his parents had left the head table and were standing off to the side. His dad motioned for him to join them.

Everyone in the room was busy talking, laughing and eating so no one except those he was sitting next to noticed him quietly leave the table.

Severus cast a disillusionment charm as soon as Kaiden joined him and Bella. "No one can see us," He said as he put his hand on Kaiden's shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Kaiden said.

Bella reached out and pushed back Kaiden's hair, gasping when she saw the angry looking bruise. "Oh Kaiden! That must hurt so much! Wait till I get my hands on that little –"

"Mum, I'm fine. Honest." Kaiden said quickly.

Severus ran a diagnostic on his son, making sure there were no other injuries other than the bruise. With relief he saw that there were not. He had already summoned the potions he knew he would need after his prefects told them what had happened and he pulled a vial containing a pain reliever out of his pocket. "Here son, drink this."

Kaiden drank the contents in the vial, surprised at how much better he felt. He hadn't realized how bad his forehead had been throbbing until it wasn't anymore. "Thank you," He said gratefully.

Bella took the bruise balm from Severus and gently began rubbing it into Kaiden's forehead. "We heard what happened to you," She said. "We've been worried."

"I know, I'm sorry," Kaiden said softly.

Bella looked her son in the eyes. "You did nothing wrong. You were physically attacked. Weasley is the one who should be sorry."

"He will be," Severus muttered.

Bella smiled when she saw the bruise begin to disappear. "There. All gone," She said.

"Thanks," Kaiden said with a smile.

"The attack aside, how was your train ride?" Severus asked.

"Brilliant! I made new friends who also got sorted into Slytherin." Kaiden suddenly grinned at his dad. "I'm in your house!" He said in excitement.

"I'm very pleased," Severus said proudly, pulling him into a hug.

"We are both very proud of you," Bella said, ruffling Kaiden's hair. "We just wanted to make sure you were all right and treat your injury," She smiled, though her eyes held anger. She wanted to go into the hall and read the Weasley brat the riot act but she restrained herself.

"Kaiden, normally you will go straight to the infirmary or come directly to us if you are injured in any way," Severus said, his tone gentle yet serious.

"I know, I just didn't want to miss the sorting," Kaiden said guiltily.

Severus gave his son a reassuring look. "We understand, this was an exception since my prefects assured me you were fine." He didn't want Kaiden to get in the habit of hiding injuries or illness from them. "Go on back and finish your dinner. I'll see you later when I greet the house."

Kaiden nodded and hugged his dad and then his mum. "I love you baby," Bella whispered as she held him.

"I love you too," Kaiden said softly.

Severus canceled the charm and watched Kaiden return to his seat. "I believe we should talk to Minerva about one of her new little lions," He said ominously.

"Insist he get detention with you," Bella said as they returned to their seats. "Then make him clean the potions classroom floor with a toothpick."

Severus couldn't stop the small grin that formed. "I like the way you think."

 **HPHPHPHP**

"That was the best thing I have ever seen," Draco laughed as the Slytherins entered their common room.

Pansy giggled. "His face got redder than his hair."

"This has to go down in history," Blaise chuckled. "He has to be the first student at Hogwarts to receive a howler from their parents at the start-of-term feast!"

Kaiden tried to stop grinning but he couldn't. Ron Weasley had received a very angry howler from his mother towards the end of dinner, scolding him for his behavior on the train. The new Gryffindor had looked beyond humiliated. Kaiden initially had felt bad for Ron but after remembering the insults to his parents and the physical attack, he had to admit it was hard to feel _that_ sympathetic towards him. He turned his attention to the prefects, who were calling for everyone's attention.

"My name is Marcus Flint and this is Gemma Farley. We are your prefects. We welcome back everyone and are proud to welcome our new Slytherins." Marcus began. "Our emblem is a snake and traits we value are ambition, strategic thinking, resourcefulness and determination. We are here to offer help and guidance, especially to you first years."

"We want you to feel comfortable coming to us if you have any questions or problems and we will do our best to help you," Gemma added. "This includes if you need help with homework or are feeling homesick." She smiled gently at the younger students, some who were looking overwhelmed already. "We are each other's family while we are here at Hogwarts so it is important to present a united front in front of the other houses." She added.

"We look after our own," Marcus said. "There are enough people out there who are against us just because we are Slytherin so it is important that we stick together and stand up for each other. If you have a disagreement with another housemate, keep it in here."

Suddenly a portrait of a serpent behind Marcus and Gemma moved to the side and Professor Snape walked out. He stood in front of his students and crossed his arms. "Returning students, welcome back and first years, welcome to Slytherin. I am your head of house, Professor Snape, and also the Potions Professor here at Hogwarts." Severus eyed his students and tapped his fingers on one arm. "You may have heard that Slytherin has a bad reputation and is considered a house only into the dark arts and that everyone in this house is a dark wizard or witch in the making. That is absolutely not true. All of the houses have produced dark wizards; they just do not get mentioned as much. The fact is, you should be proud to be in Slytherin as it is a great house. In fact, Merlin himself was a Slytherin."

Severus paused, letting all that sink in before continuing. "Now, because there is a bias against our house, you will find that points are usually taken unfairly which is why I never deduct points in Slytherin or assign detentions to my snakes in class."

Severus paced slightly in front of them, keeping their attention. "This does not mean you will not face consequences for bad behavior." He warned. "If you flaunt the school rules or do not keep your grades up, you will earn yourself detention with me. Examples of my detentions range from writing lines, cleaning my classroom floor, scrubbing cauldrons, as well as sorting through or cutting up the most disgusting potion ingredients I can come up with. Do not test me; I will not have my students embarrassing our house or myself. However, if you feel you have been treated unfairly by a professor you may come to my office to speak with me about it. My office is through the painting I exited from. If it does not open for you, it means I am not in there. If that is the case, inform the painting and the serpent will come find me. Mr. Flint and Miss. Farley are here for you as well. I expect you to obey your curfews and although not every house may do this, I do set a bedtime for you." Severus smirked slightly as many of the students groaned quietly. "Nine o'clock for first years, ten o'clock for second through fourth students, eleven for fifth through sixth years and midnight for you seventh years." He nodded to his prefects, indicating that he was finished speaking and that they could begin their duties.

"All right, first year boys follow me so I can show you to your dorm rooms. Everyone else should go to your dorms, unpack and begin settling in for the night." Marcus said.

"First year girls with me!" Gemma called, leading them to the stairs.

Severus caught his son's gaze. "Goodnight," He mouthed. He wouldn't embarrass the boy by hugging him or even taking him aside to wish him goodnight but it was hard not to. During the summer tucking in his son at night with Bella had become a routine. A wonderful routine. Sometimes he still had a hard time truly believing that he had his son and wife back in his life and that it wasn't a dream he would wake up from to find himself all alone.

"Goodnight," Kaiden mouthed back. He gave his dad a bright smile as he followed the rest of the first year boys.

"No more than four to a dorm," Marcus said as he stopped at a landing that had three doors. "The lavatory is the far left door."

Kaiden, Draco, and Blaise went into one room while Theo and the other two first years Crabbe and Goyle went into the other.

Their room consisted of three four-poster beds, each decorated with deep green velvet curtains and canopies. There was a bed cabinet next to each bed to keep school supplies and robes in. There were also bed stands which each held a goblet and jug of water. The bedspreads were a deep green with silver trim and green and silver pillows. The stone walls were basically bare, presumably to let the boys hang up posters, except for the large Slytherin crest that hung between Kaiden and Draco's beds.

Blaise flopped down onto his bed. "Ah, this room is brilliant."

Kaiden had started to unpack his trunk while Draco sprawled out on his bed. "I can't believe we were given a bedtime like we are little kids," Draco complained.

"I usually stay up till ten at home," Blaise murmured, his eyes closed.

"Exactly, we aren't babies," Draco said as he stifled a yawn. "There's no way I'll be able to fall asleep at nine."

Kaiden went to the lavatory for a shower and came back in his pajamas and with his teeth brushed. He let out a quiet laugh as he saw Draco and Blaise each lying on their bed sound asleep, still wearing their robes. Kaiden wondered if he should wake them.

There was soft knock on the door and Marcus poked his head in. "It's almost nine so you three need to," He paused when he noticed Draco and Blaise. He grinned at Kaiden. "Well, at least you are properly ready for bed."

"I didn't know if I should wake them so they can change," Kaiden whispered.

Marcus shook his head. "Nah let them sleep. It's been a long day for everybody; even some of the older students are calling it a night." He took his wand out and transfigured the sleeping boys' clothes into silver pajamas with little green snakes that chased each other. "What do you think?" He smirked.

Kaiden had to put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. "I think I can't wait until morning when they wake up." He snickered quietly.

Marcus grinned. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Kaiden said as he slipped into his bed, pulling his comforter up to his chin and snuggling down. It had been a long day and he was perfectly fine with a nine o'clock bedtime. It's when he went to bed during the summer anyway. He gave a big yawn, missing Snidget being curled up by his head and his parents tucking him in. Of course, no one could ever know that. He _was_ eleven after all.

 _I made it, I'm officially a student at Hogwarts_ , he thought happily and soon was fast asleep.

 **TBC:**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

While Kaiden was falling asleep, Severus entered Dumbledore's office where Bella and Albus were waiting for him. "Sorry for the wait," He said as he slipped into a chair next to his wife's.

"No worries Severus, you have head of house duties to attend to," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "I trust your new snakes are settling in?"

"They seem well," Severus said, looking over at Bella. "Kaiden appeared in good spirits, despite what happened earlier."

"Yes, Bella was filling me in," Dumbledore said slowly. "I regret what happened to Kaiden. I will be speaking with Ronald Weasley, along with Minerva, tomorrow. I spoke to her briefly after the feast and she was quite upset. She was ready to take points from Gryffindor but I dissuaded her from that."

"Why? You don't think that little bully deserves to lose points?" Bella asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Normally yes, if he had already been sorted." Dumbledore said calmly. "I'm not doing it for Mr. Weasley; it's not fair to the rest of the Gryffindors to lose points based on something that happened before the sorting even started. Detention for Mr. Weasley however, is quite fair. Minerva and I will also be speaking with Mr. Finnegan and Mr. Thomas as they were there with him laughing."

"I will take Mr. Weasley's detention," Severus said immediately.

"Now Severus, as you are personally invested –"

"My detentions are known to be something to avoid," Severus interrupted. "I'm not going to damage the boy for Merlin's sake."

"I know that Severus," Dumbledore said in an amused voice. "I will speak with Minerva tomorrow and see where her thoughts are. As I said, she was very upset on Kaiden's behalf. I doubt she will let Mr. Weasley off lightly."

Bella exchanged a look with Severus, then sighed and nodded.

"Now, I will be contacting the Ministry tomorrow first thing to let them know of Harry Potter's absence." Dumbledore said with a serious look in his eyes. "No doubt parents will be receiving letters from their children regarding the matter as well. The important thing for you two to do, as well as Kaiden, is remain as far away from the topic as possible. No one will be suspicious if you show indifference towards the matter, at least until his death his announced. Kaiden should follow his classmates lead in the matter."

"This is going to be hard for him," Severus said quietly. "He feels bad for the Potter boy."

Dumbledore nodded. "Your son has a very compassionate heart." He said gently. "It is very sad what happened to Harry but what we want to avoid is anyone else finding out that the boy they have heard and read about for the last ten years is really Kaiden."

"The public and the media would never leave him alone," Bella said uneasily.

"Are you going to be all right handling this?" Severus asked the Headmaster in concern. "What if the Ministry is upset with you?"

Dumbledore smiled reassuringly. "Yes, I will be fine. I already anticipate receiving flack for placing "Harry" with the Dursley's." He heaved a deep sigh. "And I will deserve it. I deeply regret that Kaiden suffered because of my decision that night."

"Albus -"

"It is late," Dumbledore said with a small smile. "You both have classes tomorrow. I do not want to hear of you being late or falling asleep." He teased, waving them off.

Bella let out a laugh as she stood, pulling Severus up with her. "I must admit, I am a little nervous." She admitted.

Severus pulled her close to him. "You will be wonderful. At least you do not have to worry about your students exploding anything or melting a cauldron in your class."

"I don't know," Bella hedged as they walked to their quarters. "I do have the Weasley twins in my class."

"Ah, that's right," Severus remembered with a chuckle. "Sorry my love, perhaps you should be a little nervous."

 **HPHPHPHP**

"Ahhh!"

Kaiden woke up with a start, sitting up and looking around frantically. He spotted Draco standing in front of a mirror, a horrified look his face.

"Who put these bloody awful pajamas on me?" Draco demanded when he saw Kaiden grinning at him.

Blaise stirred and opened his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Take a look at what you are wearing," Draco suggested.

Blaise looked down and his brown eyes widened. "Hey!"

"Alright cousin, start talking," Draco pointed at Kaiden.

"Well, while you two were complaining about our bedtime you fell asleep," Kaiden began snickering. "I was going to wake you so you could change into PJs but Marcus stopped by to check on us and decided to just let you sleep." He shrugged as he got out his school uniform.

"How humiliating," Draco groaned.

Blaise jumped up. "I'm going to grab a shower before anyone else sees me."

"Me too!" Draco grabbed his clothes and toiletries before following Blaise, leaving Kaiden still laughing.

By the time they returned they were dressed and after the three boys had grabbed their schoolbooks, they headed downstairs to the common room. They were greeted by Pansy, who appeared to be waiting for them.

"Where's Tracey?" Blaise asked.

"She already went to breakfast with Daphne and Millicent," Pansy rolled her eyes. "Tracey likes them while they annoy me. So I waited for you guys."

"We're honored," Draco said sarcastically.

"Don't mind Draco, he woke up in a bad mood," Kaiden said with a smirk. "He and Blaise woke up wearing –"

"Let's go to breakfast!" Draco said loudly. "I'm starving." He glared at Kaiden, who responded by looking back innocently.

"I'm so excited for classes," Pansy said happily as they walked to the Great Hall. "We're finally going to learn magic!"

"I'm excited too," Kaiden said in agreement.

"Of course you are as you already know that you will be teacher's pet."

Kaiden turned around with a frown. Theodore Nott stood with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"What's your problem Nott?" Draco asked in an irritated voice.

"Honestly Malfoy," Theo sighed. "No need to get upset. I don't mean it in a bad way. His parents are professor's, he probably will get handed the answers to all the tests beforehand so that he passes."

"You think my parents would help me cheat?" Kaiden asked incredulously.

Theo shrugged. "Sure. Mine certainly would. And it would be only right to share the information with your fellow Slytherins."

Kaiden couldn't help but laugh. "My parents would never do that." He exchanged an amused look with Draco.

"You could just study," Pansy said crossing her arms.

"Did I ask you for your opinion?" Theo sneered.

"Can we just ignore him and go to breakfast?" Blaise cut in, hoping they wouldn't be starting off the day with a fight.

"Just ask them to." Theo continued to Kaiden in a dismissive voice. "They owe you, don't they? They abandoned you after all."

"They did not!" Kaiden's voice rose in anger. "I was stolen from them!"

"It doesn't matter," Theo snapped. "You're a Slytherin, twist it around and make them feel like you feel abandoned. Then they'll do whatever you want."

"No," Kaiden turned his back on Theo, annoyed.

"You're an idiot Nott," Draco said with a shake of his head.

"Fine, I see how it is going to be." Theo pushed by Kaiden and Draco. "Goyle, Crabbe let's go. Turns out Snape and Malfoy are really Hufflepuffs."

Draco took a menacing step after them, his wand tight in his hand when Kaiden stopped him. "Relax Draco," He said, hiding a smile. Hufflepuff would be the worst insult in Draco's mind.

"That prat better watch it," Draco hissed. "He's just upset that he will have to actually study."

Kaiden briefly wondered what his parents reaction would be if he asked them for the answers to all the tests beforehand. He snickered quietly at the thought of the looks that would be on their faces.

"What's so funny?" Pansy asked as they took a seat at their table.

"What? Oh, nothing," Kaiden said quickly. He gave a wave to his parents as he sat down.

"What is our first class?" Blaise asked as everyone began to dig into the food that appeared on the table.

"Potions with the Gryffindors," Pansy said as she read her timetable. "Then we have Herbology with the Hufflepuffs."

Draco made a face. "Why do we have to share classes with the Gryffindorks?" He complained.

"They aren't all bad," Kaiden said, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "The Weasley twins are cool."

"They aren't in our year though," Draco reminded him.

"Well, I met Hermione and Neville on the train and they seemed nice," Kaiden said. "They're Gryffindors."

"They weren't when you met them," Blaise said. "Maybe now they aren't nice anymore."

Kaiden frowned, hoping that that wasn't true. "People have misconceptions about our house right? So maybe we have misconceptions about the other houses." He said thoughtfully.

Pansy nodded approvingly. "Good point."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Ever the optimist."

"Ever the pessimist," Kaiden teased as he picked up a piece of bacon.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Severus stalked into the potions classroom and stood by his lectern, slightly glaring at his new students. "Enough mindless chatter," He snapped. Immediately the students stopped talking and stared at him. Severus folded his arms. "I don't expect that many of you to appreciate the subtle science and the exact art of potion-making," Severus spoke in barely more than a whisper as he started his usual first of term speech. "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses, how to brew glory, bottle fame and even put a stopper in death. If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I am usually forced to teach, that is." His gaze landed on Ron Weasley, who was whispering to his friends while Severus talked. He moved closer, his excellent hearing catching the whispers. "Speaking of dunderheads," He murmured.

"Harry Potter still isn't here," Ron whispered to Dean and Seamus in frustration.

"Ah, yes." Severus said, startling Ron so much the boy almost fell out of his chair. "Harry Potter. Hogwarts own little celebrity. How silly of me to talk of potion making when the boy-who-lived obviously doesn't deem school important enough to show up on time." He narrowed his eyes at Ron. "Do you think yourself in possession of such potion making abilities so formidable that you believe yourself above paying attention?"

Ron paled. He had heard from his brothers that Snape wasn't a professor you wanted to get on the bad side of, a fact that kept slipping his mind when he interacted with the professor's son. "Uh, no sir," He said nervously.

"Really?" Severus stared. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Umm," Ron looked at his friends, who looked as clueless as he did. He noticed Kaiden and Draco raise their hands, along with a girl sitting next to them. In front of him he saw a Gryffindor girl, Hermione, raise her hand. "I don't know." He said finally.

Severus's eyes darkened. "I don't know _sir_ ," He corrected. "Did you not open your book before coming to class? How about this, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Ron made a face when once again some hands went up. "I don't know sir."

Severus snorted and turned away, walking back up to his lectern. "Mr. Snape, can you answer the first question?"

Kaiden straightened in his seat. "Asphodel and wormwood make a powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death, sir." He spoke quietly, feeling shy even though he knew the answer was correct. He had practically devoured his text books during the summer, especially potions.

"Correct, five to points to Slytherin," Severus said. He hoped Kaiden was not upset about how his was acting. He had tried to warn him that he was strict and unfair, though he knew he would have to soften up a little. He noticed the Gryffindor girl still raising his hand. He glanced at his parchment of student names. "Miss Granger, are you able to answer the second question?"

"Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite," Hermione said confidently.

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor," Severus said, trying to hide his distaste of awarding points to Gryffindor. He wasn't used to doing it but he had to work on being fair, at least a little, for his son. "Well, Mr. Weasley, at least one of your housemates came prepared."

Ron was glaring at the back of Hermione's head. "Know it all," He muttered, shifting his glare to Kaiden.

"Five points from Gryffindor for talking without being called on," Severus said smugly. He noticed Kaiden giving him a knowing look and swallowed the grin that wanted to break out. He began his lecture on the Boil Cure and then set the class to begin making the potion.

"Merlin, Uncle Severus can be scary," Draco said as he and Kaiden began to work.

"He does seem strict, but I suppose he would have to be," Pansy said as she added six snake fangs to her mortar.

Kaiden was already crushing his fangs using a pestle. "He told me that potions can be extremely dangerous so he has to remain strict so that students will concentrate on their work. It's too easy for someone to make a mistake that could cause an explosion."

"He sure put Weasley in his place though," Draco said gleefully as he measured his crushed fangs.

"He did that because of me," Kaiden said somewhat guiltily.

"He did it because Weasley was talking during his lecture and wasn't prepared for class," Pansy corrected him.

"And because of how Weasley treated you on the train," Draco added with a grin.

Kaiden chuckled ruefully and focused back on his potion. The class mostly worked in silence and Kaiden was engrossed in watching his potion turn orange after he added the Porcupine quills, which he made sure to do only after he had removed his cauldron from the fire. His father had made this particular step very clear in his lecture, as well as on the instructions on the board. He had just finished and was carefully pouring his potion into a vial when he heard a gasp and a loud wail. He turned to see Neville staring at his melted cauldron, painful looking boils popping up on his arms. Kaiden's eyes widened in alarm.

Severus hurried over to banish the potion and ruined cauldron, glaring at Neville. "Did I not clarify that your cauldron must be taken off the fire before adding the porcupine quills?" He snapped.

"I'm sorry sir," Neville whimpered, wincing from the pain of the boils.

Severus tried to reign in his temper; he did not tolerate foolish mistakes, and summoned a pain reliever. "Mr. Snape, bring me your potion," He called to his son. "Drink this," He handed the pain reliever to Neville.

Kaiden walked over and handed his dad the vial. "Neville, are you okay?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah," Neville said glumly, looking embarrassed.

 _Neville Longbottom_ , Severus inwardly winced. He handed Kaiden's vial to Neville. "Take one swallow." He instructed.

Neville obeyed, shuddering from the taste as he handed the vial back to Severus. He watched in fascination as his boils disappeared. "Thank you sir," He said quietly.

"Thank Kaiden for brewing a successful potion," Severus said sternly. Normally he would be verbally ripping the boy to shreds for making such a stupid mistake but the memory of seeing the Longbottom's tortured through Bella's eyes made him stop from doing so. This time anyway. "I hope everyone appreciates the danger that not paying attention to the instructions can cause," He said loudly. "You must read each line of instructions carefully and do not ever try to hurry through the process. This was minor injury but there are much worse consequences that can happen."

Neville looked so dejected that Kaiden couldn't help but say something comforting. "Don't worry; it's your first potion. You'll do better next time," He encouraged.

Severus had to admit he felt a surge of pride for how kind Kaiden was being. The child had a heart of gold that was for sure. After collecting the vials from his students he assigned an essay on the Boil Cure and told Neville that if he wrote about his own experience in the dangers that missteps can cause, he would give him a partial grade for his potion.

Kaiden hung around after everyone had left except for Draco who was waiting patiently at the door. "Thanks Dad," Kaiden said softly.

Severus looked at him curiously. "For what?"

"Being nice to Neville," Kaiden said. "And for giving him a chance to not get a fail today." He grinned mischievously. "You're really a nice professor." He laughed at the indignation on his dads face. "I'm kidding. You're right scary, actually."

"That's better," Severus said in a mollified tone. He ruffled Kaiden's hair. "You better go; I'm not writing you an excuse to be late."

"Yes sir," Kaiden grabbed his books and left with Draco.

Severus shook his head ruefully. He had already suspected his stern reputation wouldn't ever be the same now that he had his son back in his life. And he wouldn't have it any other way. He already couldn't wait to boast to his wife about how well Kaiden had done in his first class.

 **TBC:**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Thanks for being patient between updates; I've been working on the sequel to one of my other stories which is why the updates aren't quicker. Also thanks for all the reviews!**

"This is the subject I've really been waiting for," Pansy said happily as she, Kaiden, Draco and Blaise took their seats in their Transfiguration class. "I looked through the textbook a few weeks ago and it looks so interesting."

Kaiden set his textbook on his desk. He also had looked through the book and found it to look very complicated. This was the subject he was really nervous about.

"I can't wait to start learning how to turn something into something else, although it is supposed to be very difficult," A voice said.

Kaiden looked up and smiled when he saw Hermione, who was sitting in front of him with Neville.

Hermione blushed when she realized that Kaiden's housemates were staring at her. "Sorry, I couldn't help overhearing," She said softly.

"Or commenting," Draco snorted. "Ow!" He rubbed his arm where Kaiden had nudged him hard. He glared at his cousin.

"You're so rude Draco," Pansy piped up with an eye roll.

"What? I am not!" Draco protested. "You keep accusing me of that."

"Hmm, wonder why?" Kaiden snickered. "Hermione, this is my cousin Draco Malfoy, that is Pansy Parkinson and that is Blaise Zabini. Guys, this is Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom."

"It's nice to meet you," Blaise and Pansy both said.

"You too," Hermione said with a tentative smile.

"Hi," Neville said shyly.

"So what class did you have after potions?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Herbology," Kaiden answered.

Neville perked up. "I can't wait for our first class in Herbology," He said enthusiastically. "I like plants. This class though…" He trailed off, looking a little apprehensive. It was clear he was hoping he did better in this class than he had in potions.

Kaiden nodded in understanding. It appeared he wasn't the only one who was afraid this class would be too hard.

As they sat waiting for Professor McGonagall, Draco was looking at the professor's desk thoughtfully. "Whose cat is that?" He asked finally.

Kaiden looked over and saw a silver tabby cat with black markings sitting primly on the professor's desk, the markings quite distinctive. In fact, the black markings around the eyes almost looked like the cat was wearing glasses. He didn't remember seeing it over the summer. "It's not my cat and it's not Mr. Filch's cat," He stared at the feline curiously and could have sworn for a moment that the cat had actually just smirked at him!

Suddenly the classroom door banged open and Ron, Seamus and Dean ran in. "Oh good, she isn't here yet," Seamus said in relief.

"Boy did we luck out," Dean said as he plunked his book bag on his desk.

"I'll say," Ron agreed as he sat in a seat. "Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if she knew we had been late?"

Everyone gasped as the tabby cat gracefully leapt off the desk and instantly transformed into Professor McGonagall. She stood in front of Ron who was gaping at her. "It is _Professor_ McGonagall, young man," She said sternly.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Draco blurted out. His friends began laughing and nodding in agreement. That had been one of the coolest things any of them had ever seen!

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said dryly before focusing back on her tardy lions. "You three, would you like me to transfigure you into a pocket watch? Perhaps you would be on time then."

"We got lost," Ron said sheepishly as he sank lower in his seat.

"Perhaps a map instead?" Professor McGonagall whirled around and walked to the front of the class. "I'll give you a pass this once, especially as I know one of you already have detention this evening."

"On the first day?" Blaise whispered with a laugh.

Hermione leaned back so that Kaiden and Draco could hear her. "It's Ronald. He received a note during our last class that he has detention with Professor Snape." She whispered.

"What for?" Kaiden wondered.

"For what happened on the train," Neville answered quietly. "I heard him complaining to his friends about it."

"Oh," Kaiden said a little uneasily. He didn't like to remember that incident on the train.

"Merlin, what I would give to be a fly on the wall during that detention," Draco said gleefully.

Kaiden couldn't help but smile at the thought and snickered quietly to himself.

"Now, Transfiguration is some of the most complicated and dangerous magic that you will learn at Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall began class. "I take this subject very seriously and I expect all of you to do so as well. If anyone starts fooling around in my class, you will leave and not come back." She gave her class a very firm look. "You have all been warned."

 **HPHPHPHP**

"Ah, Mr. Weasley," Severus said as the red-headed boy entered his classroom. He had told the boy to come before dinner had ended, still giving enough time for the boy to eat. He didn't anticipate staying the whole evening as the brat completed his detention. In the past he wouldn't have cared how long a detention was but now he had a wife waiting for him and a son he hoped to check on before the first years went to bed. "How good of you to be on time. I trust you know why you are in detention this evening?"

"Yes sir," Ron muttered, resisting the urge to scowl. He'd already had a howler from his parents and been scolded by his Head of House and now he had to have detention with the strictest professor in school!

Severus narrowed his eyes, seeing the defiance in the boy's eyes. The little brat didn't look even remotely apologetic. "You attacked a student on the train, causing him injury. Despite your parents and Head of House admonishments, I doubt you truly realize what you did was wrong. Attacking a student will not be tolerated Mr. Weasley and I hope you start to realize the seriousness of what you did."

Ron lowered his eyes, giving a small shrug in response.

"There are a pile of cauldrons that need cleaning, you will do them the muggle way. After that, there is Flobberworm mucus on the desks that needs to be scrapped off," Severus ordered. He sat at his desk, going through paperwork while keeping an eye on his student to make sure he wasn't slacking off. He couldn't help feeling amused as the boy began cleaning. The cauldrons had not even been that dirty, so he had charmed them to be filthier.

"If you continue to move work so slowly, you will be here till midnight," Severus finally snapped after awhile. "Work faster!"

Ron huffed and scrubbed faster, trying to get the dried potion ingredients off the cauldrons. His hands hurt and he was sick of standing. After an hour and a half of cauldron cleaning, he approached the desk. "Sir, I'm finished. Can I go now?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. " _May_ you go now?" He corrected.

"May I go now?"

"No. Did you forget about the Flobberworm mucus? Go clean the desks!" Severus glared as the red-head scowled and stomped over the first desk. "Better adjust your attitude boy, that's what got you in trouble in the first place," Severus warned. "If need be, you can spend some time in the corner until your attitude improves."

Ron gritted his teeth as he began trying to scrape off the disgusting mucus. The corner! That would be humiliating to be sent to the corner by his teacher. It was bad enough when his parents did it at home. He sighed as he worked, starting to wish he hadn't eaten so much at dinner, as this was a truly disgusting task. "Sir, this is gross!" He complained after he started on the second desk. "And this stuff is hard to scrape off."

"Is it really?" Severus rolled his eyes. "That is why it is a punishment Weasley. Now keep your mouth shut and keep working." He could hear Weasley muttering words like _git_ and _dungeon bat_ as he worked. "Ten points from Gryffindor for such unkind words Mr. Weasley." He said with a smirk.

Ron clamped his mouth shut and worked with a furious glower on his face. He was only halfway through the desks and his arms were throbbing with pain from scrubbing so hard. His hands still felt raw from cleaning the cauldrons and he wanted to sit down. This was not the way his first year was supposed to have started. He was supposed to be best friends with Harry Potter and be popular. Instead Potter hadn't shown up to school and he had been embarrassed with a howler last night and now a horrible detention. _All because of that little pathetic snake,_ he thought to himself. He ignored the small voice telling him that he himself was at fault for bullying Kaiden in the first place.

Severus was grading the summer homework from his students, yet keeping a close eye on the Gryffindor and he could tell the child was reaching his limit, emotionally and physically. "Mr. Weasley, come here," He finally said.

Ron shuffled over to the professor's desk, his eyes gleaming with unshed tears. He was tired, sore, and he wanted to go to bed.

Severus sighed. _He's only eleven_ , he reminded himself. However, the boy had attacked his son and was on his way to becoming a first class bully. "You have not started off this year very well have you? What you need to understand, Mr. Weasley, is that your bullying is wrong and _will not_ be tolerated. It is best you learn that right away or else this will be a very unpleasant year for you, I will make sure of that myself. Just because you don't like a student does not mean you can hurt them," He said in a strict voice, remembering his own school days. "This includes all students, not just my son. However," He stood up and walked around the desk, looming over the visibly nervous red-head. "I expect you to leave Kaiden alone," Severus dropped his voice to a dangerous whisper. "He has been through enough; he does not need to deal with you tormenting him. I assure you I will not be as lenient as I was this evening, if you do not stop. And if you _dare_ try to attack him or hurt him in any way again, you will deal me. Am I understood?"

Ron paled. "Yes sir," He whispered.

"Good. Now get out of my sight," Severus pointed to the door.

Ron wasted no time in making his exit, practically tripping on his way out.

 **HPHPHPHP**

After dinner Kaiden had decided to head to his parents quarters. He had seen them briefly in the Great Hall, and had noticed his dad exit the hall early. He really wanted to share his first day with them. He didn't know if that was childish but it was an experience he had never had before. The Dursley's had always enthusiastically listened to Dudley talk about his day and Kaiden had longed for that himself.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked when Kaiden began to walk in a different direction than the rest of the Slytherins.

"Um, well…I wanted to talk to my parents for a bit," Kaiden said a little sheepishly. He had already let Marcus know so that the prefect wouldn't worry.

Draco looked confused for moment but then a look of understanding passed his features. "It's okay Kaiden," He said reassuringly. "There's nothing wrong with that. If my parent were here, I would want to tell them about my first day too. And if anyone asks, I'll just say you went to speak with a professor, which is technically true." He grinned.

"Thanks Draco," Kaiden said gratefully. He gave a wave and walked down to where his parents' quarters were, giving the password so that the door opened for him. He found his mother sitting on the sofa flipping through her lesson plan book and Snidget curled up next to her. "Hi Mum."

"Kaiden!" Bella's face lit up and she quickly got up and pulled her son into a hug. "Are you okay? Did something happen?" She asked worriedly, looking him over.

"No, nothing happened. I just wanted to see you and Dad," Kaiden said a little shyly. "I wanted to share my first day of classes with you," He said with a shrug. He picked up Snidget who had immediately woken up at the sound of his voice and padded over to him.

"I'm very happy you did," Bella said as she put her arm around him. "I want to hear all about it. I would have asked you to come here but," She gave a laugh. "I didn't want to embarrass you or make you feel like you had to." She admitted.

Kaiden grinned and settled on the sofa with Bella. "How was teaching?" He asked eagerly as he stroked his purring cat.

"It went well, I think." Bella said. "One good thing about teaching an elective is that the students chose Ancient Runes so they were more interested and ready to learn. Even the Weasley twins behaved…mostly." She grinned. "What about you? I've already heard from one of your professors who bragged about how well you did in his class," She said teasingly. "You even gained points for Slytherin, I believe."

"I'm really glad my potion turned out," Kaiden said. "He had Neville drink it, did he tell you that?"

"Yes," Bella patted her son on the knee. "I'm very proud of you Kaiden." She said sincerely. Her heart clenched as she saw the way his eyes lit up at the praise. _He's still so unused to it,_ she thought sadly.

"Where is dad?" Kaiden asked, looking around the room.

Bella smirked slightly. "He is supervising a detention."

"Oh, that's right. With Ron," Kaiden remembered.

"You know?" Bella asked in surprise.

"Yeah, word gets around," Kaiden said casually.

"Ah yes, the school grapevine," Bella said with a smile. She eyed Kaiden appraisingly. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you want a snack? It looked like you ate enough at dinner but –"

"I'm not hungry Mum," Kaiden assured her. "I ate a lot, honest."

Bella nodded and relaxed. She never wanted her child to be hungry again. She sat back and watched Kaiden with a fond look as he chatted about his classes. He looked so happy and carefree at the moment and it warmed her heart.

"And then the cat turned out to be Professor McGonagall!" Kaiden said excitedly. "I didn't know she could do that."

Bella nodded knowingly. "We didn't tell you because your father and I remembered how brilliant it was when she did it in our first Transfiguration class." She told him.

"I should have guessed, I noticed when she was a cat that her markings around her eyes looked like glasses." Kaiden said thoughtfully.

"Very observant," Bella said approvingly. "Becoming an Animagus is very difficult, not many are able to achieve it." _Severus and I did though…_ They hadn't shown Kaiden yet because they didn't want to overwhelm him as he was still learning about magic.

"I wonder if I will be able to do it when I'm older. Oh, and we have our first Quidditch lesson soon," Kaiden said excitedly. "I can't wait to fly again."

"Your first class will be similar to the first flying lesson we gave you, minus the ride we took around the yard," Bella smirked. "You basically will be reviewing what you already know."

"It will still be fun," Kaiden said. "Maybe you could come to our lesson and fly the students around the Quidditch pitch," He suggested playfully.

Bella laughed. "The only child I want to fly with is you, my little snakeling," She said warmly. "Now, do you have any homework you need help with?"

"I didn't get too much yet and I worked on most of it before dinner," Kaiden replied. He just had one more assignment which was to write a summary for the first chapter of his Herbology book and knew it wouldn't take long to do.

"How about we play Exploding Snap while we wait for your father?" Bella suggested and was rewarded with a brilliant smile and an enthusiastic nod.

After playing a few games, they had just finished building a castle with the cards when they heard the door open and Severus walked in. He stopped and raised an eyebrow when he saw his wife and son sitting on the floor. "Having fun are we?" He drawled.

"Yes we are," Bella said smugly.

Severus opened his arms as Kaiden jumped up to give him a hug. "Hmm, playing games on a school night young man?" He said in a mock stern tone.

Kaiden looked up and grinned when he saw the teasing sparkle in his dad's dark eyes. "I finished my homework. Well, mostly." He amended. "I wanted to visit both of you."

Severus exchanged a pleased look with Bella.

"So what about you dear? Did you have fun?" Bella asked innocently.

"Of course. There is nothing I enjoy more than supervising a Gryffindor during detention." Severus smirked at the knowing look on Bella's face.

Kaiden looked at his dad nervously. "You didn't turn Ron into a potion ingredient or something, did you?"

Severus looked at his son in amusement. "No. Although that is certainly tempting," He mused.

"Now Kaiden, do you really think your father would do that?" Bella asked, laughing as Kaiden looked at Severus thoughtfully.

"Not normally," Kaiden said, realizing he was being silly. He grinned up at his dad.

Severus ruffled his hair. "I simply set him to do a lot of cleaning as he thought about why what he did was wrong and gave him a quick lecture. Now, how was your day?"

Once again, Kaiden happily talked about all his classes and which subjects seemed more enjoyable. "I think Transfiguration is going to be really hard." He finished. "I'm a little nervous about that class."

"We will be happy to help you anytime," Severus told him. "I found Transfiguration difficult as well; I had to devote more time to studying it as it did not come as naturedly as potions did."

"Same with me," Bella admitted. "Although it's quite fascinating, especially the more you advance."

"You sound like Pansy and Hermione," Kaiden remarked with a laugh.

 **TBC:**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

"Hey snakeling," Bella said warmly as Kaiden and Severus walked into their sitting room. She happily hugged her son.

"Hi Mum," Kaiden said, relaxing into her embrace. His dad had asked him to visit their quarters for a moment after dinner and he was curious as to why since his dad had looked a little upset. He pulled back and looked at his parents nervously. "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"Of course not," Severus said, putting his arm around Kaiden and leading him to the sofa. "Nothing is wrong exactly; we just wanted you to be warned about tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow?" Kaiden smiled softly as Snidget leaped into his lap.

"Well, tonight members of the Ministry are meeting with the Headmaster and they are going to investigate as to why Harry Potter is not in school," Severus said slowly. "Chances are that the news of Harry's passing will be in the morning papers, it will likely be all anyone talks about for awhile and we wanted you to be prepared."

"Oh," Kaiden said in a low voice, hugging Snidget closer to him.

Bella put her arm around her son. "We knew this would happen and soon it will be over with," She said in soothing tone. "We just wanted you to be prepared and remind you to act shocked along with your classmates. Take your cue from your friends all right?"

Kaiden nodded dejectedly.

Severus watched his son with concern. "Talk to us son," He urged gently. "I know this will be upsetting and awkward, as only a few of us know the truth. But it is very important that we go along with it and not let on that we know something different."

Kaiden sighed. "I know. But I feel bad or guilty or something."

"You have nothing to feel guilty or bad about," Bella said gently. "Soon the news will be out and then we can move on. Everyone will know that Harry Potter has passed, even if they will not know the truth about when he passed on."

Kaiden stroked Snidget's soft fur, which helped him to relax. "People will be upset. A lot of the students are looking forward to meeting Harry and now they are going to be so sad…" He trailed off.

"The students are looking forward to meeting the boy who survived Voldemort," Bella said softly.

"Exactly. Instead of Harry being grieved simply for being himself, they will grieve the boy they _think_ he is, which is actually me," Kaiden said unhappily. "It feels weird."

Severus exchanged a pained look with Bella. He reached out and pulled Kaiden into his arms, careful not to crush the kitten. "I know son. And we are both so sorry that you have to go through this. But it will all calm down soon and we can simply move on. You have done nothing wrong, just remember that. All right?"

Kaiden met his dad's dark eyes and saw nothing but love and concern in them. He offered a smile and nodded. "All right."

"Would you like some cocoa before you head back to your dorm?" Bella asked.

Kaiden's eyes brightened. "Yes please," He grinned at the mock disapproving look Severus was giving them.

"Such spoiling," Severus huffed, his eyes shining with amusement.

Bella tossed a pillow at her husband. "So what? He deserves it," She laughed. "Plus, someone misses you." She told Kaiden.

"Who?"

"Thistle," Bella answered.

 _Pop!_ Thistle gave a big smile at seeing Kaiden. "Master Kaiden! Thistle has missed you so much!" She squealed.

"Hi Thistle!" Kaiden said happily. "I've missed you too!"

"Thistle, can we have three mugs of cocoa? And perhaps some biscuits to go with them?" Severus asked. When he saw Bella raise an eyebrow in amusement, he shrugged. "Might as well spoil him right."

"Coming right up! Master Kaiden, Thistle wants to hear all about you classes and friends," Thistle said excitedly as she headed to the kitchen.

Kaiden followed her, chatting happily about his classes and new friends and what he had learned so far.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Dumbledore looked up from his desk when he heard a knock on his office door. "Come in. Ah, Cornelius. Good of you to come," Dumbledore rose from his desk to greet the Minister of Magic as well as the two men he had brought with him. "Kingsley, Arthur." He nodded to top Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and Arthur Weasley, who worked at the ministry in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.

Cornelius Fudge frowned as he shook Dumbledore's hand. "Bad business Albus. I've been receiving letters all day with questions as to Harry Potter's whereabouts. You told me he has been living with his remaining relatives. Muggles, correct? That is why I have Arthur here; he has studied muggles so perhaps he will be able to help when we talk to them."

Arthur nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, Lily's sister," Dumbledore nodded. _Here we go_ , he thought grimly.

Fudge gave a huff, looking slightly haggard. "I say we simply go there. More than likely they couldn't figure out how to get to the right platform. This way though, we can simply bring young Harry back with us."

"I agree. It is better for the boy to be escorted anyway," Kingsley said. "Better protection for him."

"Yes," Fudge agreed.

Dumbledore was silent as they made their way away from the grounds of the castle so that they could apparate to Privet Drive. He had been dreading this day, when the world would find out that Harry Potter was dead, though they wouldn't know the actual truth about his death. Everyone would find out just how unsuitable the Dursley's had been as guardians and Dumbledore was prepared for the backlash he would receive. _I deserve it_ , Dumbledore thought as they walked up to the Dursley house. _An innocent little boy suffered terribly because of my decision to leave him here_.

Petunia opened the door, face still covered in warts though she had tried to cover them up with make-up and her eyes widened when she saw the strangely dressed men on her porch. She knew exactly what they were. "Why are you people here? Go away!" She hissed.

Fudge frowned at her rudeness. "Harry Potter was due to arrive at Hogwarts two days ago. We are here to retrieve him."

"Petunia, I am Albus Dumbledore. May we come in?"

"No!" Petunia snapped and made to slam the door shut.

With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore opened the door all the way and walked in. "Thank you, how kind of you." He said in a pleasant tone as Petunia scowled at him.

Dumbledore walked into the living room where Mr. Dursley and Dudley were sitting on the couch watching television. "Your son is not in school?" He asked in surprise.

"He starts in a week," Petunia huffed as she walked in the room and stood by her family.

"Petunia, who are these men? Are they…like the freak?" Vernon stood up and glared at his visitors. He was obviously trying to look intimidating but with his face full of boils, the effect didn't work very well.

"Who are you to call someone a freak, Dursley?" Kingsley muttered as he gazed around the room suspiciously.

"Now, now I'm sure we can all have a reasonable conversation," Arthur said quickly.

"We have come for Mr. Potter," Fudge said in a firm voice.

Vernon glanced nervously at Petunia. "He's not here."

Arthur frowned. "He's not?"

"Where is he?" Fudge asked impatiently.

"He ran away years ago," Petunia spoke up.

"What?" Fudge looked shocked.

"He was a horrible child and honestly it was a relief when he ran away," Vernon lied. "We have no idea where he is now."

"How can you talk of your nephew that way?" Kingsley asked incredulously. "He's but a child."

"He was a freak," Petunia said in a nasty voice.

Fudge looked appalled and turned to Dumbledore. "You left him with _these_ people? The Boy-Who-Lived?"

"They're his family," Dumbledore said with a hard look at Petunia. "I didn't think they would be so callous towards him."

Kingsley pointed his wand at Vernon. "Where do you think he is? How old was he when he ran away? What have your authorities come up with?"

Vernon stared at the wand in horror. "He, he was seven. And, um, we don't know where his is."

"They're lying," Dumbledore stated. Of course they were lying as he himself had planted the false memories of Harry dying in their care.

Fudge looked at the Dursley's suspiciously. "What are they lying about?"

"I believe they know more than they are telling us," Dumbledore said calmly. "Petunia knows how to get in contact with me; I gave her instructions when I dropped off Harry all those years ago." He gazed at Petunia. "Why would you not contact me when he ran away? I told you to if anything was wrong."

Petunia looked away.

Arthur spoke up. "There are no pictures of Harry," He gestured towards the mantle that was filled with pictures of Dudley. "Why is that?" He had been looking around the room with some delight as muggles and their inventions fascinated him but he was quickly getting the feeling that something was very wrong.

"We, we never wanted him so why would we bother to take any pictures of him?" Petunia stammered.

"There must be some signs of Potter living in this house," Kingsley pointed his wand at Petunia. "Show us his room."

"Um, we uh, use it for Dudley's extra things." Vernon said nervously.

"So there is nothing? Nothing to even prove Harry lived here?" Fudge asked with narrowed eyes. He glared at the TV which was turned up loudly and with a wave of his wand, made it silent.

"Hey!" Dudley complained and glared at Fudge. "Use your stick to fix it. Now!"

"What a horrid little tyke you have," Fudge snorted in disgust. "Tell us where your cousin's bedroom is and maybe we will fix your loud box."

"A tee vee box," Arthur corrected.

"Dudley, go upstairs –" Petunia started to say.

"The freaks room was in the cupboard under the stairs," Dudley said with a huff. "But he's dead now so who cares? Fix my TV!" He demanded. He frowned when the room went silent and for a moment, nobody moved.

"No," Arthur whispered in horror. "That can't be true."

"You better start talking or muggle or not, I will personally escort you to Azkaban!" Kingsley threatened Petunia and Vernon. He gave a grim smile when Petunia paled. "I take it you heard about that place from your sister? Good."

"We didn't do anything to him, he was sick!" Petunia wailed. "We thought it was the flu or something."

"Harry had been sick as a baby, his recovery was a surprise to all the healers," Dumbledore spoke up. "His illness must have returned."

"So it's true? Harry Potter is gone?" Kingsley looked shocked and sad.

Fudge shook his head in disgust. This was horrible news and would shock the wizarding community. The hero of the wizarding world was gone and the backlash was not something he was looking forward to.

"Freaks don't get to go to the doctor," Dudley piped up, still peeved that the television set had not been fixed.

"Dudley, keep your mouth shut!" Vernon hissed.

"Why? That's what you always told me," Dudley said in confusion. "Oh, right. I wasn't supposed to tell." He shrugged carelessly.

Dumbledore stalked over to the cupboard under the stairs and opened it. Inside were household cleaners, a ratty blanket and small flat pillow. Taped up above the pillow was a piece of paper written in a child's handwriting, _Harry's Room_. He shook his head, feeling sick. "How, how could you have treated a child like this?"

While his companions examined the cupboard, Dumbledore faced the Dursley's. "That child was left with you because you were all he had. He needed to be protected but he also needed love and care. But you never did care for him did you?"

"I told you, we never wanted him." Petunia said quietly. "I hated Lily and certainly didn't want her son around mine. He got sick, what can I say?"

"But you let everyone believe he ran away," Kingsley said as he looked at the Dursley's in disgust. "You didn't want to risk everyone finding out about your neglect. I doubt you took him to a healer, you probably just left him in his cupboard!" He was practically yelling.

"We figured he would get over it," Vernon said uncomfortably. "We didn't know it was anything serious."

"You two are despicable and should be put in Azkaban," Fudge said angrily. "Where did you bury him?"

Vernon scratched his head, trying to remember. His memories of that were fuzzy. "We didn't really; we threw him into the sea."

"I've heard enough," Fudge snapped. He wanted to arrest the Dursley's but he had to take precautions. The wizarding public could not know how horribly Harry had been treated as blame would fall on the ministry. The chaos that would follow would be dire. "Albus, we need to discuss our next move." He said stiffly.

"I will meet you in my office," Dumbledore said and once he was alone with the Dursley's, his eyes became cold and hard. The house practically shuddered with the force of the magic spilling from him as he faced the family.

Dudley's eyes widened at the look on the older wizard's face and he quickly made his escape, running up the stairs to his room and slamming the door shut.

"I left that child in your care because you were all he had left," Dumbledore said slowly, in a low voice full of anger. He didn't show anger often but when he did, it was easy to see why even Voldemort had feared him. "I told you in the letter how you provided him with protection from those who would want to kill him. And yes, you took him in and sealed that protection." _Sort of,_ he thought _._ "I knew you wouldn't be thrilled, but I believed that you would look at him, see your sister's eyes, and let him into your heart." He stared at Petunia. "What would your sister say? Your parents? They would be ashamed of you Petunia, ashamed of you and your husband for showing hatred to a child and neglecting him so. Ashamed of you for teaching your own spoiled boy to do the same."

Petunia paled and looked away. "I don't care what they would think," She muttered, though her voice was uneven.

"Just get out of here," Vernon said, narrowing his beady eyes. "We haven't done anything wrong and we have been having a bad time as it is. I've lost a lot of my business; our friends don't speak to us, we keep thinking we see a weird looking creature with long ears and big eyes and never mind these things on our faces."

Dumbledore gave a small smile, knowing all of that was from Bella and Severus's visit which of course had been erased from their memories. Apparently the Snape's house-elf had made her displeasure known as well. "I don't feel sorry for you at all Mr. Dursley. I'm sure whatever misery you are going through is nothing compared to what you put your nephew through." He gave them a considering look and waved his wand, a silver stream jetting out. Perhaps some disturbing dreams of how they treated the child would do them some good. "I hope one day you will be truly sorry for actions. Good day to you." He then disapparated on the spot and left the Dursley's staring at him in shock and fear.

 **HPHPHPHP**

The morning after the visit with the Dursley's, Dumbledore took sip of his tea he read the headline on the front page of the Prophet.

 _The Boy-Who-Lived Dead!_

 _When Harry Potter, who survived the killing curse from He-who-shall-not-be-named, did not show up to Hogwarts to start his first year it was discovered that he had passed away at the age of seven. Sent to live with his muggle relatives by Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter became sick with the same sickness that almost took his life as a baby. According to Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, the relatives were not familiar with the wizarding sickness and thought it to be a muggle form of the flu. Afraid of angering the wizarding community, they decided not to let Dumbledore know what had happened until they were confronted directly. "It is a terrible loss," Cornelius Fudge spoke out. "We will never forget the sacrifice of the Potters and of Harry, the boy who defeated You-Know-Who. Our hearts are heavy at this time as we all grieve together."_

 _The Headmaster of Hogwarts expressed his regret and sadness at the loss of the wizarding hero. "My grief is deep with the loss of Harry Potter. There are many things I wish I could make right and anticipating the return of the sickness dear Harry had as a baby is one of them. He will be missed and held forever in our hearts."_

 _This reporter has insider information that the Ministry never wanted Harry Potter to be placed with his relatives and instead be taken in and cared for by someone in the Ministry, where perhaps his sickness could have been treated accordingly. With such a big loss to the wizarding world, we can only hope Albus Dumbledore will make better decisions for the children at Hogwarts than was shown to The-Boy-Who-Lived._

Severus winced as he put down the prophet. "Rita Skeeter strikes again," He murmured with a sympathetic glance at the Headmaster.

Bella sighed as she stirred her tea. "How bad has the backlash been?" She asked in concern.

"Well," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "I have already received a few howlers. Most of the staff has been understanding and supportive, although they are all very sad of course. Minerva is quite upset, she never wanted Harry, or Kaiden actually, left with the Dursley's." He leaned back in his chair with a tired look on his face. "If only they knew the truth –"

"They can't!" Bella protested. "Not only would Kaiden be in danger from any lingering death eaters, he would never be left alone from the public."

"He knows that Bella," Severus said softly, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I do not believe he is suggesting that we tell the truth."

"I am not," Dumbledore assured her. "I am merely regretful for how everything turned out. And I admit, it is hard to lie about the circumstances but do not worry, I will protect the truth about Kaiden. It is the least I can do for him."

Bella relaxed and went back to drinking her tea.

"I suppose Kaiden will see the article at breakfast, many of the students usually receive a copy," Dumbledore said mildly.

Severus nodded with clear concern in his eyes. "We warned him last night that that would happen so he will not be taken off guard," He said. "He is upset however, at the lie that we have to tell."

"He feels for Harry," Bella added with a sad smile. "He still feels guilty that the Potters' child has not been properly grieved."

"I've said it before; Kaiden is a very compassionate child. He feels things quite deeply," Dumbledore smiled. "He's a special boy and I know how proud you two are of him. He's strong, he's has both of you so I know he will be fine."

Severus nodded, sharing a smile with Bella. Their boy made them proud every day.

Dumbledore gave a sigh. "Now the next thing to do is make an announcement at breakfast before the owls deliver the mail. This will be an upsetting day for the students."

"Yes it will," Severus said, though his mind was only concerned with Kaiden and how he would handle the day. Looking at Bella, he could tell she was worrying about the same thing.

 **TBC:**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

"Why isn't the food out? I'm starving!" Draco complained as the students in the Great Hall waited for their breakfast to appear on the table.

Kaiden gave an awkward shrug, though he had a pretty good idea as to why breakfast had not been served yet. The mail had not arrived so it would be the perfect time to announce the news of Harry Potter before everyone read about it in the paper. He glanced up at the Head Table and saw that all of the professors' looked grim, some even teary eyed. His parents both had a tense look on their faces although when they saw Kaiden looking at them, they each offered a small smile of comfort.

"Personally, I think something serious is going on," Pansy said, bringing Kaiden's attention back to the table.

"Why?" Blaise asked.

"Look at all the teachers. They all look upset," Pansy whispered in concern.

At that moment, Dumbledore stood up. "May I have everyone's attention please?" His voice boomed through the room. "I know you are all awaiting your meal but first I have a very sad announcement to make." He waited as the room quieted down and all the students were looking at him. He took a deep breath. "Last night inquiries were made into the question of why Harry Potter had not yet arrived to school. Now, when Harry was a newborn he had a severe illness that he was not expected to survive from, however he did and everyone thought he had recovered fully. Unfortunately, that was not the case. I and a couple members of the Ministry met with Harry's relatives last night and found out that the illness had returned several years ago. I am very sorry to tell you that Harry passed away when he was seven years old."

The room was silent for moment, shocked faces staring at the Headmaster. It didn't take long for students to begin making their shock known, however.

"What?"

"That can't be!"

"But he's the Boy-Who-Lived!"

The room became loud as students began talking to each other, shouting out questions and many had started crying. Harry Potter had practically been a bedtime story for most of the children and finding out that the hero of the wizarding world was gone, was devastating for them.

"Merlin, I can't believe it!" Draco looked stunned. "He survived You-Know-Who but an illness killed him?"

"I remember hearing from my parents growing up that the illness he had was really serious, healers couldn't do anything for him," Pansy said softly, looking sad and slightly teary. "He wasn't expected to live very long as a baby so it was amazing that he had recovered."

Kaiden felt his own eyes become wet and he blinked to try and stop any tears from falling. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Ron looking completely shocked. Around the room many students were shaking their heads like they couldn't believe it.

"I know this is very sad and shocking for us all," Dumbledore continued. "Despite not having known Harry, we all knew of him and it feels like we have lost a friend. At least we know the child is at peace and in the arms of his parents."

Crying became louder at that and Kaiden felt a few tears slip down his cheeks. He looked down at the table, hoping no one would notice.

"Kaiden, it's all right," Draco whispered to him, putting an arm around him. "I know what you are thinking."

"You do?"

"Potter's with his parents now just like you are, only in a different way. It's okay to cry a little," Draco said sympathetically. He knew his cousin felt things deeply and on some level probably related to Potter's situation a bit, being raised without parents.

"Thanks Draco," Kaiden whispered, grateful for his insightful cousin.

"I have decided that your first class of the day will be canceled and instead I would like all of you to return to your dorms where your Head of House will be there in case any of you would like to talk about what you are feeling," Dumbledore said, his voice gentle. "You will be expected to attend your second class." He gave a clap and food appeared on the tables.

Instead of digging in like usual, most of the students just stared at their empty plates or whispered to one another.

"Why is everyone making such a big deal?" Theo said loudly as he filled his plate up. "Especially at this table? Potter brought down the Dark Lord, we should all be celebrating that he is gone!"

"Shut up Nott!" Marcus snapped at the first year. He and Gemma were already trying to comfort the Slytherin students who were upset at the news. Despite having a reputation to believe as Nott did, many had looked forward to meeting Harry Potter as they and their parents were grateful that You-Know-Who was gone.

"Unfeeling git," Pansy muttered.

"Come on, eat." Draco urged his cousin. Kaiden was still thin and small and Draco worried about him. He rolled his eyes when Kaiden just grabbed a piece of toast and with a huff, Draco grabbed his plate and filled it up with eggs, bacon and hash browns.

"Draco," Kaiden whined, though he couldn't help smiling. He saw the stubborn look on his cousin's face and gave in. "All right, I'm eating. See?" He took a bite of the eggs.

Draco nodded with satisfaction and filled up his own plate.

Kaiden's eyes landed on the Gryffindor table again and saw that the Weasley twins were trying to comfort their younger brother and get him to eat some breakfast as well. Kaiden didn't like the younger Weasley boy but he couldn't help feel sorry for him, even if Ron had only wanted to be _Harry's_ friend because he was famous.

"Maybe Uncle Severus and Aunt Bella should seat you at the Head Table so that they can make you eat," Draco mused when he noticed Kaiden staring off into space.

Kaiden was startled out of his thoughts and glared at his cousin. "Not funny. They probably would do it!" He glanced at his parents and seeing the concern on their faces, he took a big mouthful of hash browns. He didn't feel like eating but made a good attempt, though he didn't finish everything Draco had put on his plate.

There was more commotion when the mail was delivered and students began reading the article on Harry in the Prophet, many even reading out loud for that those who didn't receive a copy. Many angry glares were sent the Headmaster's way after reading the article which eluded to Dumbledore making the wrong decision to place Harry with his muggle relatives.

After breakfast, Marcus and Gemma led the Slytherin back to dungeons where they all settled in the common room, sitting on sofas, chairs, and some sitting on the floor. There was a very solemn feeling in the room, at least among most of the students. Some of the Slytherins, whose parents were still active death eaters, were grinning.

Theo was looking around the room in disgust. "Seriously? Am I in the Hufflepuff common room? How can any of you be sad? Potter's gone for good; I say we have a party!" A few Slytherins clapped but everyone else glared at Nott.

"I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself Mr. Nott," Severus entered the room and scowled at the first year. "As you can see, you are in the minority. Now unless you would like detention with Mr. Filch, you will keep your mouth shut."

Theo narrowed his eyes but kept silent, a sullen look on his face.

Severus faced his students, his eyes lingering on Kaiden for a moment. His child looked incredibly sad but there was also a spark of anger in his dark grey eyes, no doubt from Nott's comments. Severus cleared his throat. "We have heard sad and tragic news this morning. Whatever your personal feelings are, I demand you show respect regarding the loss of Harry Potter. There is absolutely no reason to celebrate the death of a child," He gave Theo a dark look. "I will not tolerate it, especially outside of the dungeons. You will make a mockery of Slytherin if you show any glee towards such a tragic event publicly and I expect my snakes to be more cunning than that. Am I understood?" He waited while everyone nodded, though some only nodded reluctantly. "Now, I am here if you want to talk about what happened and the prefects are here for you to talk to as well. You may also take the extra time to look over any homework you are handing in today." He took a seat in one of the deep green armchairs.

The room began humming; students began talking to each other as the prefects walked around the room. Kaiden and Draco walked up to Severus and Kaiden leaned into Severus's side. Pansy and Blaise followed.

"Do any of you have any questions or thoughts you would like to express?" Severus asked the four of them gently, reaching out and resting his hand reassuringly on Kaiden's shoulder.

"I feel bad," Pansy offered. "I mean, my parents were afraid of You-Know-Who. They didn't want to follow him." She looked around uneasily and lowered her voice. "They told me how happy they had been the night Potter defeated him."

"My dad was a follower," Blaise admitted. "My mum told me that she feared for their lives and mine. She didn't want me to be raised to serve You-Know-Who. The night he vanished, my dad was so upset that he got careless in attacking muggles and was captured by an Auror and he's in Azkaban now."

"Oh, Blaise I'm sorry." Kaiden breathed.

"Don't be," Blaise said seriously. "He was not a nice man, according to my mum. Once he was in prison, she was able to divorce him. She remarried when I was four and we're all really happy together. I couldn't ask for a better dad than the one I have now."

"My parents are glad he is gone," Draco spoke up. "My dad said he would never want that life for me and he wished that he and my mum hadn't ever joined up with him."

"It was a mistake that many made," Severus said, regret in his voice. He and Bella had never really wanted to be death eaters; they had just thought it would please her parents. If they had known how sick and twisted Voldemort really had been… Severus took a deep breath. Thanks to that monster, their family had been separated.

"And now Potter is gone and no one can thank him," Pansy said sadly.

Draco looked thoughtful. "I wonder what really happened that night. How was Potter able to defeat him? He was just a baby at the time."

Kaiden shifted uncomfortably and Severus put a comforting hand on the back of his neck. He looked up at his dad and gave a weak smile.

"Hearing about Potter is probably new for you huh?" Blaise asked Kaiden. "I mean, you probably didn't grow up hearing about him like the rest of us did." He said quietly.

"Um, no. I didn't grow up to hearing anything about magic or wizards," Kaiden shrugged. He looked desperately at his dad. He didn't want the conversation to continue, it was too weird for him. His friends believed he had been held captive by a death eater for most of his childhood. He could just imagine what they would say if they knew he was the baby that Voldemort had faced that night.

"How are all your classes going?" Severus asked, effectively changing the subject.

 **HPHPHPHP**

In the Gryffindor Tower, the mood was even more somber. Harry Potter had been their hero growing up and they had been looking forward to meeting him. Ron Weasley especially was distraught, sitting glumly next to the fireplace. He didn't understand how something like this could have happened. How could Harry Potter be dead?

"Hey little brother," Fred said as he and George sat next to him. Despite being irritated by Ron's behavior towards Kaiden, they did care about him and hated to see him so sad.

"How are you doing?" George asked.

"I can't believe he is gone. We didn't even get to meet him," Ron sighed. "He was a hero."

"He was, although he was just a baby when it happened," Fred said gently. "I doubt he would have remembered that night. It is very sad that he is gone though. I bet Mum cried when she found out. She knew the Potter's."

George nudged Ron. "You and Harry even shared a crib once, when they were visiting. Mum told you that, right? I remember because you two babbled on in baby talk like you were having a conversation. It was right before they went into hiding."

Ron smiled. "Yeah, I wish I remembered that. I really wanted to be his friend." He said wistfully. It was easy for him to get lost in the crowd at home but if he had been Harry's best friend, at least he would have stood out a little. Plus, he was sure Harry would have been brilliant wizard.

"I know you did," Fred said sympathetically.

"What's worse is that you just know that the Slytherins are going to be all smug about this," Ron said bitterly. "I bet they are celebrating right now with Professor Snape."

"Ron," George said in disapproval. "You can't just assume that."

"Sure I can, they are Slytherins," Ron whined. Why didn't his brothers agree with him? "Snape and Malfoy are probably the happiest of all." He spat out.

Hermione and Neville were walking by and stopped at Ron's words. "That's not true," Neville said quietly yet firmly. "You don't know them."

"Kaiden is really nice and so are his friends," Hermione added.

Ron glared at both of them. "Yeah, I've seen you two talking to them." He said in disgust. "Traitors."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on Neville, there is no use in talking to him."

Ron watched them go with narrowed eyes. They _were_ traitors, becoming friends with Slytherins. "They shouldn't be Gryffindors," he muttered.

"Ron, you really need an attitude adjustment," Fred sighed as he and his brother stood up. "You're the one starting rivalries, not them."

Ron watched his brothers' walk to the other side of the room, feeling even more depressed than he did before.

 **HPHPHPHP**

The first class Kaiden had after the morning reprieve was Defense and as he and his friends settled into their seats; they waited for class to start. Professor Quirrell was a little awkward as he stuttered through his lessons, actually appearing scared of some of the very things he was teaching. Apparently he had had a run in with a vampire and had not recovered from the experience.

Kaiden noticed that Professor Quirrell was standing off to the side of the class and it looked like he was glaring at the wall. He frowned, wondering what was wrong. Quirrell was a little odd but always seemed to be pleasant enough during class.

A few minutes later, Quirrell turned and stood at his podium. "S-sorry class. I s-suppose I am still in s-shock over the news of Harry P-Potter. A shame that we t-tragically lose him while others survive," His eyes rested on Kaiden for a moment.

Kaiden winced as his scar began to twinge with pain. He looked away from the professor and rubbed his forehead, sighing with relief when the pain faded.

"You okay?" Draco whispered.

Kaiden nodded. "I'm fine," He murmured as Professor Quirrell began class. He wondered what the professor had meant with his statement and noticed that while Quirrell looked upset, it wasn't a sadness that the other professors' had had. Quirrell seemed almost irritated, which was strange. Irritated that Harry Potter was dead? Kaiden shrugged to himself and began taking notes, figuring that Quirrell was just disappointed that he would not get to ever meet Harry Potter.

 **TBC:**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait! Hope you like this chapter!**

Bella walked lazily through the castle, glad she had a free period. Memories of her own school days flew through her mind and she smiled to herself. She wished Severus had a free period as well so they could walk through the hallways together and reminisce of how they had fallen in love here. If it had been any other day she probably would have peeked into his classroom just to see his scowl at the disruption. Her smile faded as she thought about why it would not be a good day to be playful, today of all days.

It had been hard to teach today when the students were so upset with the news of Potter and she hadn't wanted to push them too hard today. She'd have to make up for it tomorrow, of course. But she understood that everyone was shocked and sad. She sighed as she turned a corner. Maybe it made her a horrible person but she hoped the news settled down soon. Not to take away from the poor Potter boy but she wanted things as normal as possible for Kaiden. The more people talked about the death of Harry Potter, the more upset and unsettled her son would be. _He deserves to put all of this behind him_ , she thought. _We all deserve to_.

Of course, if she wanted to really put everything behind them she would forgive Narcissa and she certainly wasn't ready to do that. Deep down she missed Cissy but it hurt too much to think on it, to deal with it. She was still angry and still felt betrayed and it was easier to hold onto those emotions.

"Bella?"

Bella smiled. "Hello Professor McGonagall." She greeted her former teacher.

"Minerva," The Deputy Headmistress said pointedly with a small smirk.

"Minerva," Bella corrected herself.

"How have your classes been so far?" Minerva asked as they walked down the hallway together.

"Actually, they've been pretty wonderful so far," Bella said. "Well, today is an exception I suppose. My students had a hard time concentrating today, which I completely understand."

"Yes," Minerva said sadly. "It is a sad day for all of us" She sighed. "The poor child. I never wanted Harry left at that house," She said in frustration. "I had my doubts about that family from the start. I _told_ Albus that too!"

"Yes, they are horrid," Bella said darkly. She noticed the curious look Minerva gave her. "I mean, they sound horrid." She said quickly. "Very neglectful."

"Yes," Minerva nodded. "The staff of course has heard that they were horrible guardians to Harry but the ministry doesn't want everyone to know just how bad they really were."

"Merlin forbid the public look down on the ministry," Bella drawled, ready for the subject to change. She was in luck.

Minerva looked out the window just then. "Ah, a flying lesson."

Bella's eyes lit up and she eagerly sought out her son. With everything going on today, she had forgotten the first year Slytherins and Gryffindors were having their flying lesson today. She frowned. "Why is Madam Hooch leaving?"

"It looks like Mr. Longbottom injured himself," Minerva said with a sigh. "That boy is sweet but quite clumsy and nervous."

Bella didn't say anything as anything to do with the name Longbottom made her feel uncomfortable. She had been in the same room as the Longbottoms' had been tortured beyond sanity, too lost in her grief at the time to realize or care what was happening to them.

Minerva suddenly gasped. "What do those boys think they are doing?"

Bella glanced out the window again with a sharp intake of breath she saw Kaiden fly up to the Weasley boy, who was already hovering in the air. Despite knowing Kaiden shouldn't be flying without his teacher present, she couldn't help but notice how much of a natural he looked on a broom.

"How dare they!" Minerva seethed as she began making her way outside.

Bella followed her; even far away she could tell her son was upset. _If that Weasley boy was bullying Kaiden again…_

Bella froze for an instant when she saw her son race after something Weasley had thrown. "No!" She shrieked, breaking into a run as Kaiden streaked to the side of the castle. Even running she knew she wouldn't get close enough to cast anything to prevent Kaiden from crashing. She stopped in her steps when Kaiden caught whatever he had been chasing and flipped his broom around expertly. "Merlin," She whispered shakily.

Minerva had her hand over her heart. "I can't believe he can fly like that! If he was a lion I would –"

Bella's heart had calmed down once she saw Kaiden land softly on the ground, his classmates surrounding him with a cheer. "You would probably make him a seeker," She said dryly as she walked towards her son with determination. _A seeker…_

 **HP**

By the time the last class of the day had rolled around, many of the students were acting more normal though there was still a general feeling of sadness among them. However, there was still excitement seen in most of the students who were taking their first flying lesson class.

"This is going to be so boring," Draco muttered. "For those of us who already know how to fly, they should have advanced lessons."

"Yeah, many of us already learned the basics," Blaise agreed.

Kaiden couldn't help but nod as he wanted to get in the air and learn the moves his mum had shown him.

"I know how to fly too but many haven't ever been on a broom," Pansy said. "And it won't hurt to go over the basics again, as flying can be very dangerous if you don't know what you are doing."

Draco rolled his eyes.

Hermione and Neville were standing near the Slytherins and had heard what they were talking about. "I read about flying in Quidditch Through the Ages, but I don't think that it is going to help me know how to do it," Hermione said unhappily. In all her other classes she could prepare by reading ahead but not this one.

"I've never flown on a broom," Neville said nervously.

"Really?" Kaiden was surprised. He had thought that it would have only been those who were muggle-born or muggle-raised that had never been on a broom. If he hadn't been reunited with his parents, Kaiden would be feeling as nervous as Neville was right now. "Don't worry, that's what the lessons are for. It's not hard, I only just learned over this past summer."

Hermione began muttering some of the flying tips she had read about and Neville eagerly hung on her every word, obviously hoping for all the help he could get.

It was a nice, clear day and the first years were standing on the lawn opposite of the forbidden forest. Kaiden could see the trees moving darkly in the distance and he shivered slightly, despite the warm day. He was glad the forest was forbidden, he had no interest in going in there as he thought it looked quite spooky.

Their teacher Madam Hooch, who had short spiky hair and yellow hawk eyes, walked over to them.

"Good afternoon class," Madam Hooch said with a nod as she gazed at the first years.

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." The class said back to her politely.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson," Madam Hooch began. "Now, I'm sure some of you have flown on brooms before but I still expect you to pay attention and follow my instructions. Everyone stand by a broomstick."

Kaiden glanced down at his broom, wishing he could use one of his parents' brooms. The school broom looked very old and the twigs stuck out at weird angles. He noted with amusement Draco's look of disgust as he looked down at his own school broom.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," Madam Hooch instructed. "Then say 'UP!' with real feeling."

"Up!" The children all shouted.

Kaiden's broom jumped into his hand immediately but it was one of the few that did. Draco's did as well although Hermione's broom simply rolled over on the ground. Pansy's broom flew into her hand at her second try and she smiled with relief. Blaise's broom would start to rise up but then fall back down and Neville's broom hadn't moved at all. Apparently even some of those who had flown before struggled with calling their broom to them.

Kaiden figured that the quaver in Neville's voice clearly signaled to the broom that Neville wanted to stay on the ground and Hermione was clearly getting too frustrated for her broom to answer her call.

"Up!" Blaise pleaded as the broom floated up for a second and then fell back to the ground.

Draco snorted. "So much for knowing the basics." He held his hands out when Blaise shot him a glare. "Sorry. Um, say it with more feeling but don't start begging it."

Kaiden watched the Gryffindors and couldn't help but snicker when Ron's broom jumped up to and hit him in the face. The red head first scowled at the broom and then at Kaiden.

"Come on now," Madam Hooch was walking from student to student to offer help. "Say it like you mean it!"

Kaiden grinned as he watched Hermione keep trying. "UP," Hermione growled at her broom.

"You're getting too upset," Kaiden told her. "Say it calmly but firmly."

Hermione took a deep breath. "UP!" She grinned happily when the broom handle hit her palm. "Thanks Kaiden!"

Kaiden grinned back and then turned to Neville. "Um, you really don't want to fly do you?" He asked softly. Neville's broom still hadn't moved at all.

"Not really." Neville said sheepishly.

"Keep trying," Kaiden encouraged.

Finally, all the students including Neville had managed to call their broom to them. Madam Hooch clapped her hands once to get their attention and then demonstrated how to mount a broom without sliding off the end of it. After showing her students, she walked around as her class began correcting their grips.

Kaiden and Draco smirked at each other when Madam Hooch told Theodore Nott that he's been doing it wrong for years. After she walked away, Kaiden could hear Theo muttering unkind things about their flying instructor.

"All right everyone, pay attention!" Madam Hooch called. "When I blow my whistle you will all kick off hard from the ground. Make sure you keep your brooms steady as you rise a few feet above the ground. You will then come back straight down by leaning forward slightly. Everyone understand? Good, on my whistle –three-two-"

Madam Hooch was interrupted when Neville, who had been nervous that he would be left on the ground, pushed off too hard and began rising straight up.

"Mr. Longbottom, come back here this instant!" Madam Hooch shouted as Neville rose up twenty feet off the ground.

The scared Gryffindor's face was pale as he looked down at the ground. Neville gasped as the broom began jerking him back and forth. "Help me!" He cried, trying to keep a tight hold. The broom gave a hard jerk and Neville slipped sideways…WHAM!

Kaiden winced at the painful thud Neville made when he met the ground, laying face down in the grass. The broomstick he had been on was still rising higher and then started to fly lazily towards the forbidden forest.

Madam Hooch paled and quickly crouched over her student. "Oh, oh let me see," Madam Hooch said gently as she ran a quick diagnostic with her wand. "Broken wrist," She sighed. "You'll be all right, get up now Mr. Longbottom."

She looked sternly at her class. "Not one of you is to move while I take him to the hospital wing, am I understood? You leave those brooms on the ground or else you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can even say Quidditch."

Tears of pain running down his face, Neville walked away with Madam Hooch while holding his hurt wrist.

"Poor Neville," Hermione murmured with a worried look.

"You heard Madam Hooch, he will be fine," Kaiden said. He frowned when he saw Draco biting his lip to hold back a laugh. "It's not funny; he could have been really hurt."

"I know, I know," Draco said as he swallowed his laughter.

Theo was laughing with his goons Crabbe and Goyle. "Did you see that pathetic lump? His face was priceless!" Most of the other Slytherins joined in the laughter.

Kaiden narrowed his charcoal eyes when he saw Ron laughing as well. Why would he be laughing at his own housemate being hurt?

"Shut up Nott!" Lavender Brown, a Gryffindor, snapped.

"Ooh, you and Longbottom huh?" Millicent Bulstrode said with a mean smile. "Didn't know you liked pathetic little crybabies."

"Can everyone just shut up?" Kaiden said crossly. He didn't like to hear Neville being made fun of, it reminded him of Dudley and his friends.

"Hey look everyone!" Ron picked something from the grass. "It's the Remembrall Longbottom's gran sent him. Too bad it didn't remind him not to be such a loser." He smirked. First the news of Harry Potter and then Granger and Longbottom, _his_ own housemates, had stuck up for Snape and Malfoy earlier. _Friends with snakes_ , Ron thought angrily. He could almost forgive Granger, she was muggle-born and didn't know better but Longbottom, pathetic as he was, was a pure-blooded wizard. He should know better.

"Give that here Weasley," Kaiden said quietly.

A slow smile spread across Ron's freckled face. "Don't worry; I'll leave it somewhere _Lardbottom_ can find it. How does up a tree sound?"

"I said to give it here!" Kaiden shouted but Weasley had jumped onto his broom and taken off into the sky. He hovered near the top of an oak tree. "Going to come get it Snape?"

With a determined look, Kaiden grabbed his broom.

"No Kaiden!" Hermione shouted.

"You aren't allowed to," Pansy added in an alarmed voice.

"Kaiden, don't –" Draco began.

Kaiden ignored all of them. He was angry and blood was pounding in his ears. Without a second thought he mounted his broom and kicked off. The feeling of soaring through the air was wonderful. He pulled up even higher and could hear his friends calling after him. He turned his broomstick to face Weasley, who looked shocked.

"Unless you want me to knock you off that broom, you'll give me the Remembrall," Kaiden threatened.

"Oh really?" Ron tried to sneer but he was worried. He hadn't thought that Kaiden would be able to fly so easily and the warning to leave Kaiden alone from Professor Snape came back to him with an inward wince. He didn't fancy another detention with that man.

Ron yelped suddenly as Kaiden shot towards him and only managed to barely move out of the way. Kaiden made a quick about-face and stared hard at Ron. The red-head could hear clapping from below, which just made him more upset.

"Hope you like playing catch Snape!" Ron shouted and he threw the glass ball into the air and then lowered himself back to the ground.

Draco's eyes widened and he quickly jumped onto his broom and began flying to Kaiden. "Wait!"

Kaiden had already leaned forward, pointing his broom handle down as he began gathering speed, leaving his cousin far behind. The wind whistled in his ears as he raced after the ball, he stretched out his hand, so focused on the Remembrall that he didn't see the part of the castle he was about to crash into. Just before making contact with the wall, he caught the small ball and pulled his broom up and around just in time. Grinning, he lowered swiftly to the ground and ran towards his classmates.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Blaise slapped Kaiden on the back with a grin.

"That was bloody insane!" Draco snapped. Like everyone else, he was impressed with Kaiden's flying abilities but right now his focus was on how he had almost seen Kaiden smash himself against a wall. "We could have had to scrap you off the building!"

"Ignore him, it was amazing!" Tracey Davies said admiringly.

Even Theo looked impressed and Ron was just standing there gaping at Kaiden. The red-head couldn't believe the way the boy flew; he flew better than his older brothers!

"Don't ignore him, it was foolish!" Hermione looked near tears.

Before Kaiden could respond to anyone, he heard a stern voice that made him freeze.

"KAIDEN SNAPE!"

 **TBC: Reviews are welcome! =)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

"Uh, hi Mum," Kaiden said weakly as his mother reached the small group of first years. "I mean Professor," He corrected himself, knowing he was to use his parents' title during lessons.

"Young man, what were you thinking?" Bella scolded, reaching out and gently yet firmly grabbing his shoulders. She needed a moment to reassure herself that he was really all right. It seemed impossible; no first year could pull off a flying move like that! "You could have broken your neck!" She leveled a mild glare upon her child.

"Never-in all my time at Hogwarts-" Minerva sputtered.

Kaiden paled. They were both mad at him.

"We saw you flying towards that wall," Bella continued. "I thought my heart would stop!"

"I highly doubt that Madam Hooch would leave without giving you clear instructions to stay off your brooms," Minerva frowned at Kaiden disapprovingly.

Kaiden flushed and guilt settled in his stomach. For the first time since finding his parents, his mum was mad at him and it was a horrible feeling. And when his dad found out…

Ron, foolishly thinking that the professors' hadn't seen him in the air, stepped forward. "She did Professor McGonagall," He said with a smirk. "She said we weren't to touch our brooms while she was gone."

Bella snapped her gaze to the Gryffindor. "So why didn't you listen Mr. Weasley? We saw you in the air as well."

Ron paled. _Oops_. "Um…"

"What did you catch?" Bella turned back to Kaiden. She wanted to know what was so important for Kaiden to risk his neck. She wanted to yell and hug him at the same time but she restrained, not wanting to embarrass her son in front of his peers.

Kaiden handed her the Remembrall. "It's Neville's," He said softly.

Draco stepped forward. "Weasley found it and said he was going to put it in a tree for Neville to find. Kaiden was just trying to get it back." He certainly wasn't going to let that Gryffindor put all the blame on his cousin, even if Draco was slightly upset with his reckless cousin.

Minerva crossed her arms. "Is that true Mr. Weasley?"

"Um, I, I was just putting it somewhere safe for him," Ron said weakly.

"In a tree?" Minerva raised an eyebrow. "We saw you throw it. If Mr. Snape had not caught it, it would have broken and then I would have had no choice but to insist that your parents replace it for Mr. Longbottom."

Ron flushed with shame. He hadn't even thought about that and knew his parents struggled financially with putting seven children through school.

"Come with me Mr. Weasley, so that we can discuss the detention you will have this evening," Minerva said sternly. She glanced at Kaiden and then raised an eyebrow to Bella. "I trust…?"

Bella understood. "Yes, I believe a discussion with Mr. Snape's Head of House is in order." She indicated for Kaiden to walk with her. She paused in front of Ron. "If you need someone to supervise his detention, I would be more than happy to Minerva," She said sweetly, her innocent tone contrasting with the dangerous look she was giving the Gryffindor.

Minerva hid a grin at the horrified look on Ron's face. "I'll keep that in mind."

 **HP**

Kaiden trailed after his mum, feeling extremely nervous. He had not gotten in trouble with his parents before and he wasn't sure what to expect. His only experience with being in trouble was with the Dursley's and his parents had told him they wouldn't treat him like that. But what _would_ they do? In his nervousness he couldn't remember their discussion on misbehavior.

Kaiden paled when he noticed that they heading for the Gargoyle Corridor, which meant they were going to the Headmaster. He suddenly remembered Madam's Hooch warning before she had taken Neville to the infirmary. He felt his anxiety rising as he thought about being expelled. He would still be able to stay in their quarters wouldn't he? Or would his parents send him to live at the house with Thistle while they stayed here teaching…

Bella noticed his pale skin and wide eyes, as well as the fact Kaiden appeared to be having trouble breathing. "Kaiden?"

"Please, I'm sorry," Kaiden whispered. "Don't take me to the Headmaster to get expelled."

"Expelled?" Bella knelt down and softly touched her son's cheek. "Baby, calm down. You're not getting expelled, I promise." She was alarmed at how scared he was.

Kaiden's breathing calmed a little. "Then, then why are we going to see him?"

"It's not what you think," Bella assured him. "We _will_ have to talk about what happened at your flying lesson, but that will be between us and your father. I just wanted to ask the Headmaster a question. If he answers the way I hope he will, I think you will be very pleased." She stroked her hand through his hair as she gave him a reassuring smile.

Kaiden looked at her curiously. "What are you going to ask him?"

Bella winked at him and stood up. "You'll see," She said mysteriously.

 **HP**

Severus grumbled to himself as he left his classroom. The dunderheads had been in full form today, spilling their ingredients, melting their tools, and he didn't even want to think about the essays that were handed in. He wondered how many headache relief potions he would need to take to get through the grading, a glance through the pile had revealed that it would be a torturous task.

"So he flew after Madam Hooch left? Wow!"

"Just as well as one of the players from the Canons!"

"A first year, can you imagine? I thought for sure he was going to crash into the castle but he managed a spectacular move at the last minute!"

"Sounds brilliant, I wish I had seen it!"

"Seriously, how he managed that move I don't know! By all rights he should be in the infirmary with a broken neck."

Severus rolled his eyes as he walked past the students talking. It sounds like a first year had been reckless in their flying lesson. _Probably a Gryffindor_ , he thought with a smirk. He hoped Madam Hooch had heard about it and dealt with the disobedient child.

"And now he is on the Quidditch team?"

"But he's a first year!"

"I heard he will be the youngest seeker in a century!"

Severus gritted his teeth as he made his way to his quarters. He was sure he had heard wrong, there was no way the Headmaster would have approved a first year playing Quidditch. It was against the rules as well as it sounded like the child had disobeyed, a first year should not have flown without Madam Hooch supervising. It _must_ be a Gryffindor, Severus thought darkly. The Headmaster was known to ignore the rules and regulations if a Gryffindor was involved.

Severus let himself into his quarters, pausing in surprise when he noticed Bella and Kaiden sitting on the sofa. "Kaiden, I didn't know you were stopping by tonight," He said warmly.

"Hi Dad," Kaiden said, biting his lip.

Severus frowned slightly. "You look upset, is something wrong?"

Bella glanced at her son, waiting to see if he would speak of what happened first but he stayed silent, chewing on his lower lip. His eyes were downcast.

"Severus, would you help me in the kitchen?" Bella asked suddenly. "I thought we could have some tea."

"It's almost dinner time," Severus said with a hint of confusion.

"Yes, I know," Bella grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen. "We'll be right back Kaiden."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "All right, so I take it we are not actually in here to make tea?" He drawled.

"No," Bella hesitated. "There was an incident that happened during Kaiden's flying lesson."

"Yes, I heard." Severus said with a scowl. "I was hoping it was not true." He rolled his eyes. "But of course a Gryffindor disobeys and gets rewarded for it. A first year Quidditch player indeed. So who was it?"

"I'm not sure what you heard but clearly it wasn't the whole story," Bella said, leaning against the counter. "There _was_ a Gryffindor involved but there was also another student and he is the one who has been made a seeker. I saw what happened and his flying is phenomenal."

"Do tell," Severus raised an eyebrow.

"All right but don't say anything until I finish, okay?" Bella proceeded to tell her husband what had happened, not leaving anything out. She was still upset about what Kaiden had done but she understood why he had done it. And she had no regrets by requesting the Kaiden be put on the Quidditch team. At least she hadn't until she saw Severus's face darken with anger.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked quietly yet dangerously. "Kaiden almost gets himself killed chasing after a trinket and you and Albus reward him with a spot on the Quidditch team? My Quidditch team? Without discussing it with me first?"

Bella cleared her throat. "Well, technically the Headmaster rewarded him. I merely suggested it."

"Bella!" Severus glared at her. "Our son risks his life and gets a prize! What does that tell him? That being reckless is no big deal?"

"He knows he is in trouble," Bella protested. "He knows what he did was wrong, even though –"

"There is no _even though_ ," Severus spat. "He did wrong. The end."

"No it's not," Bella snapped. "He was defending another student who wasn't there to defend himself. He didn't do it just for the sake of doing it."

Severus spun around and was about to leave the kitchen to confront Kaiden when he found his feet were suddenly stuck to the ground. "Bella," He growled, reaching for his wand.

"No, you will not leave this kitchen until you calm down," Bella said. "Don't make me disarm you."

Severus unstuck himself and turned around to glare at his wife. "How dare you!"

"I don't want you going in there ranting and raving at our son," Bella said unapologetically. "He's upset."

"Of course he is upset; he knows he is in trouble!"

"Yes, and it's the first time he has been in trouble with us!" Bella closed her eyes for a moment. "When we went to the Headmaster, he thought it was because I was taking him to be expelled. He had a panic attack until I reassured him that that was not the case."

Severus stared at her. "He actually thought that?" He sighed. "Of course he did. He's used to excessive punishments so naturally he's going to assume the worst of us, thanks to those blasted muggles."

"He's scared Severus," Bella said softly. "I couldn't even get that upset because I could see how nervous he was. I know he deserves a punishment and he knows that too. The Quidditch thing, it was deserved Severus. He's amazing on a broom and he's only going to get better. Plus I know that you needed a new seeker." A mischievous glint entered her eyes.

Severus shook his head. "Honestly, you both deserve a good scolding." He said with a rueful smile.

Bella stepped forward and slid her arms around his neck. "Hmm, well first we will talk to our son and later, you can scold me good and proper." She teased.

"Incorrigible," Severus muttered, holding her close and kissing her softly.

"The Weasley boy is getting a detention with Minerva after dinner," Bella said as she pulled back.

"The same will suffice for Kaiden," Severus sighed. "I do want to talk to him about not putting himself at risk and thinking before he acts. Of course, I am slightly worried he will be confused since he earned himself a Quidditch position by doing that reckless stunt." He said in frustration.

Bella took his hand. "Let's go talk him."

 **HP**

Severus felt his chest tighten slightly when he saw the clear worry and hint of fear in his son's eyes. He didn't want his son to be scared of them; he didn't want him to be scared if he got in trouble. Being apprehensive and even a little nervous was one thing, but truly being afraid of what would happen to him was another. Severus remembered that fear all too well from his own childhood. However, his son needed to learn that there were consequences for his actions and that even if he was in trouble he was still loved and wanted and would not be hurt or starved as punishment.

"I hear I have a new seeker," Severus said lightly, wanting Kaiden to relax. "Being the youngest seeker in century is most impressive."

Kaiden looked at him a little uncertainly. "You're going to let me be on the team?"

"It's already been approved from what I hear," Severus remarked. "You must be even more of a natural than I thought."

"He is," Bella interjected.

"You can be on the team," Severus told Kaiden. "Like with the other players, grades must be kept up to stay on the team and restriction to flying is a possible consequence of getting into trouble which could result in missing practices and even a game, depending on the situation."

"Yes sir," Kaiden said.

"We are not in the classroom Kaiden, dad is preferable," Severus said gently.

"Yes Dad," Kaiden smiled softly.

"Being on the team is not a reward for disobeying Madam Hooch," Bella spoke up. "You have a natural talent for flying and if I had seen it in a different situation, I would have still asked the Headmaster about you being on the team. That kind of talent should be nurtured." Kaiden had flown a bit over the summer but they hadn't let him go to high on his own and she had had no idea of just how good he really was.

Severus nodded in agreement. "I suppose we should have known, he wasn't fazed at all by your crazy stunts when he flew with you over the summer," He remarked to Bella.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Flying talent aside, you were not supposed to fly after your teacher left," Severus said, allowing a little sternness to enter his voice.

Kaiden lowered his eyes. "I'm really sorry."

Severus reached out and gently lifted his son's chin so that they're eyes met. "I know you are." He said. "I'd like to hear what happened in your words."

"Well, after Madam Hooch left some of the kids were laughing at what happened to Neville." Kaiden said. "Even Ron was laughing at his own housemate getting hurt. I mean, Neville's wrist was _broken_ …he cried and they _laughed_." He took a deep breath. "Anyway, then Ron found Neville's Remembrall and he was mocking him so I told him to give it to me."

"And then?" Severus encouraged.

"He said he was going to leave it in a tree and he hopped onto his broom," Kaiden continued. "The next thing I knew, I was in the air too. I didn't plan it or anything," He admitted. "I just reacted, I guess. I tried to get him to give it to me but instead he threw it. And then, I reacted again and chased it. I didn't even realize I was going to chase after it like that."

"How did you feel when you saw the wall getting closer?" Bella asked, remembering how she had thought her heart would jump out when Kaiden looked as if he would crash.

"I didn't see the wall," Kaiden said honestly. "I was focused on the Remembrall; I didn't really realize I had come so close to hitting it."

"Trait of a seeker, I suppose," Severus muttered and then sighed. "Your intentions were admirable but you shouldn't have chased Weasley into the air. Your teacher told everyone not to touch their brooms; you should have obeyed her instructions."

Kaiden's face fell. "But Neville's Remembrall…"

"Is certainly not more important than your safety," Severus said firmly. "If Weasley had thrown it into a tree, we could have summoned it. If he threw it and it broke, a simple Reparo would have fixed it."

"What if you hadn't been able to control your flying as well as you did?" Bella asked. "What if you had gotten hurt and there was no adult around to help you? Your friends would have found someone but it could have been too late…if you had hit that wall at the speed you were flying…" She trailed off, feeling a moment of panic at the mere thought of what could have happened.

Severus squeezed Bella's hand in comfort and then focused back on their son. "Kaiden, do you understand why what you did was wrong, despite the fact that you had good intentions for doing it?"

Kaiden nodded, feeling horribly guilty. "I disobeyed my teacher and put myself at risk for getting seriously injured," He said softly. He blinked back tears. "I'm sorry you're disappointed in me." He whispered.

"Excuse me? Did we say that?" Severus asked sharply. "We are not disappointed in you Kaiden. On the contrary, we are very proud of you for wanting to help a friend."

"But…why?" Kaiden was confused. "I was bad, I-"

"No, listen to me Kaiden," Bella said. "First, you are not bad. You are a wonderful kid with a big heart. Even when you do the wrong thing, you are not bad nor are you a disappointment. There may be times where we will be disappointed in your decision making but we could never be disappointed in _you_ , as a person."

"Sticking up for fellow student, especially one in a different house, is admirable," Severus said. He gave Kaiden a small grin. "I can assure you that a Slytherin sticking up for a Gryffindor is something that rarely, if ever, happens. I'm proud of you for that Kaiden."

Bella put her arm around Kaiden and gave him a hug. "So am I."

Kaiden relaxed against his mother's side. "I'm sorry I didn't think my actions through," He offered. "I just got so angry at Ron."

"We know," Bella murmured.

"Now, Mr. Weasley received a detention for his actions and although you both disobeyed for different reasons, we think a detention is in order for you as well." Severus said seriously. "So tonight after dinner you will come to my classroom. I could use some help in cataloguing potion ingredients."

"Okay," Kaiden nodded. He hesitated. "That's a school punishment right? Um, is there a home one too?"

Severus glanced at Bella briefly before focusing back on his son. "No, the detention and our talk is enough for this. If you receive detention from a professor, parents are notified for all students so we would always discuss what happened with you and then go from there."

Kaiden nodded his understanding.

"We should head to the hall, dinner will be starting soon," Bella said as she stood up.

Kaiden stood up as well and was immediately pulled into a hug by both of his parents. He couldn't help but laugh as he hugged them back.

"We love you snakeling," Bella whispered.

"More than anything," Severus added.

"I know," Kaiden said with a small smile. "I love you guys too."

 **TBC: Oh, the fluff! I just can't resist lol What did you all think?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed, it makes me so happy to read them! =)**

"Is it really true Kaiden?" Blaise asked eagerly when dinner appeared on their table in the Great Hall. "Are you the new seeker?"

Kaiden put a roll on his plate. "Yes, it's true," He said with a small grin. He couldn't believe he really was going to be on the Quidditch team. He was still shocked that his parents were letting him. When he and his mum had gone into the Headmaster's office and she brought the idea up to Dumbledore, he had just stood there gaping at her.

"Hey Kaiden," Marcus called from several seats down. "Congratulations, I heard the great news! We need to go over how the game is played, do you know anything about it?"

"I read a little about how it is played and Draco told me all about it over the summer," Kaiden answered.

"I'll show you the equipment tomorrow and I want to see you on a broom," Marcus said with excitement in his voice. He had heard how well Kaiden had flown and he wanted to see it for himself. It was his first year being captain and he wanted the team to be the best Hogwarts had seen in years.

"Okay!" Kaiden said happily.

"So what happened after you and your mum left? Was she mad?" Pansy asked.

"She was but she still talked to the Headmaster about me joining the Quidditch team," Kaiden said. "Then we waited for my dad and they talked to me about what I did and why I shouldn't have done it and that I shouldn't put myself at risk," He smiled to himself. What a difference from once having guardians that couldn't care less what happened to him to having parents that were so concerned with his safety. "I do have detention with my dad after dinner."

"I've heard his detentions are not pleasant," Blaise whispered, as if sharing a secret.

"Detention is not supposed to be pleasant," Pansy pointed out.

Draco rolled his eyes. "He knows that." He looked at his cousin in concern. "They couldn't have been too mad thought right? They're letting you be seeker."

"They _were_ upset and I felt horrible," Kaiden admitted. "But they were great about it, even though they were mad they didn't yell or anything." The Dursley's had yelled at him, all of the time.

"I can't believe you get to be seeker," Draco shook his head yet gave his cousin a proud grin. If it had been anyone else he would have been jealous but not with Kaiden. "Just promise me you won't fly into any walls or anything." He smirked.

"I'll do my best," Kaiden quipped. He grinned at the scowl Draco gave him.

"You gave us a scare you know," Draco said huffily.

"I didn't mean to," Kaiden said.

"Well, win your first match and I guess I'll forgive you," Draco grinned.

Kaiden shook his head in amusement as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice. He gazed around the Great Hall and frowned when he saw Ron glaring at him. What was that git's problem? He returned the glare, smirking inwardly when it looked like the twins were scolding Ron. He didn't want to be at odds with anyone but he also didn't want to be bullied.

After dinner, Kaiden said goodbye to his friends and began making his way to the potions classroom. He bit back an irritated sigh when Ron, Seamus and Dean suddenly stood in front of him.

"You must think you are so special, don't you Snape?" Ron spat out.

"No, I don't," Kaiden responded, making to step around the Gryffindors.

"It's just because your parents are on staff," Ron continued. "That is the only reason they are letting you play Quidditch. You don't deserve to, you know. You're not that good on a broom."

"Are you crazy? He flew brilliantly –" Dean began and then stopped at the angry look from Ron.

"Please, anyone could have caught that ball," Ron lied. He had been shocked and even impressed by how Kaiden had flown. But he wasn't about to tell the Slytherin that. "Listen Snape, I'm sick of getting in trouble because of you. So I challenge you to a duel. Tonight."

"A duel?" Kaiden repeated. He saw Neville and Hermione hovering behind Ron with concerned looks on their faces.

"A wizard's duel," Ron clarified. "You probably don't know what one is do you? Have your cousin tell you, you'll need a second anyway. So, midnight in the trophy room. I heard it stays unlocked even after curfew."

"No," Kaiden responded.

"No?" Ron sneered. "Too scared?"

"He's too smart," Hermione spoke up. "Why would he want to risk getting caught just to duel you? You couldn't even master the Reparo Charm in class." She said haughtily.

Ron glowered at her. "Shut up know-it-all!"

"D-don't tell her to shut up," Neville said, his voice slightly shaky yet there was determination in his eyes. "And Kaiden doesn't need to duel you, _I'll_ meet you tonight."

Ron stared at Neville and then burst out laughing, along with Dean and Seamus. "You? Oh, that's rich," Ron chortled.

"Neville, you don't need to do that." Kaiden said, shaking his head. "Neither of us have anything to prove to him."

"Exactly," Hermione nodded, grabbing Neville's arm. "Come on, we have homework to do." She gave Ron a glare. "Don't you have a detention to get to?"

Ron scowled at her.

"Thanks for saving my Remembrall," Neville said softly to Kaiden. He glared at Ron as he and Hermione walked away. Kaiden could hear him insisting he would duel.

"Pathetic," Ron was still laughing.

Kaiden didn't want to be late for his own detention so he brushed past Ron. "Actually Ron, I should say thank you." He said over his shoulder.

"Huh? For what?" Ron sneered.

Kaiden gave him an innocent smile. "Well, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been made seeker. So thank you."

Ron scowled and stomped away, his friends following him.

Kaiden grinned to himself and continued to his dad's classroom.

"This is a first," Severus commented when Kaiden entered the classroom. "I do not believe I've ever seen a student smiling when they came here for detention."

Kaiden froze in his steps; he hadn't realized he was outwardly smiling. He gave his dad a guilty look. "I'm sorry sir."

Severus resisted the urge to sigh. "I was teasing you Kaiden. It's okay." He didn't comment on the use of the word sir. He'd rather be called dad, but as this was detention he supposed sir was somewhat called for. It didn't sit right with him though. He led Kaiden to one of his supply closets which was stacked with potions and ingredients. He produced a roll of parchment. "I need you to check what is in here against what is on the list. Some of the vials are only partly full so make note on this parchment indicating which and how much of the potion remains."

Kaiden took the parchment. "Okay."

Severus watched him as he began working. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I'll be at my desk grading papers." He said a little uncertainly. He'd rather work with his son but again, this was detention and he never helped the students with their detentions.

A half hour passed and Severus sighed as he picked up another essay to read. Just as he had feared, they were abominable. If it wasn't the scribbled way the student wrote, it was the misspelling of words and obvious lack of thought put into the paper. _Dunderheads_ , he thought grumpily. He leaned back in his chair and let his gaze shift to his son, who was dutifully working on cataloguing his potions and ingredients. His gaze softened as he watched his child, a feeling of pride swelling in his chest. He had been upset that Kaiden had put his life at risk but he couldn't deny being proud of the boy, standing up for a fellow student who wasn't even in his own house. It was rare, with Slytherins and Gryffindors anyway. Severus remembered how Kaiden had been so incensed on Longbottom's behalf. His voice had sounded so sad and broken when he talked about children laughing at the Gryffindors broken wrist. It was almost as if he was empathetic about it…

Severus stood up and went over to the storage closet, pretending to inspect Kaiden's work. "You're doing very well," He said.

Kaiden flashed him a smile. "Thanks!" He made another check on his parchment and then studied another vial.

"Kaiden, when you were telling your mother and I about what happened today," Severus began, his voice casual. "You said people laughed when Longbottom broke his wrist?"

Kaiden's smile faded. "They did. He was hurt and they thought it was funny. It made me so mad…" He trailed off and sighed. "At least Neville didn't see it. That's the worst, seeing people laugh at your pain."

Severus took a deep breath. "You sound like you talk from experience."

Kaiden nodded, focusing on his work. "Yeah, the Dursley's would laugh if I got hurt. It was usually caused by Dudley shoving or hitting me but once, I was cooking for them and I burnt my hand on the stove. I started crying and they just laughed at me."

Severus shut his eyes. "I see. How old were you?"

"Um, seven, I think," Kaiden said, making another mark on the parchment. He looked up at his dad. "Why?"

Severus opened his eyes. Two adults letting a seven year old child cook for them, laughing when he got injured. He hated them. "I'm so sorry for all you had to endure with those people."

Kaiden looked at his dad in surprise. "It wasn't your fault Dad."

Severus palmed the back of Kaiden's head affectionately. "I'm still sorry. Do you want to take a break?"

Kaiden raised an eyebrow, looking much like his father. "Students get breaks during detention?" He asked in confusion.

Severus chuckled. "No," He admitted.

Kaiden gave a laugh and waved his parchment. "It's okay. This isn't so bad, actually."

Severus crossed his arms. "It's not?" He asked silkily.

Kaiden's eyes widened. "Oh, I was just saying that so you wouldn't feel bad," He said quickly. "This is pure torture. Honest."

Severus resisted the urge to laugh and merely inclined his head. "Thank you son," He smirked slightly. "I should return to my grading, which is also pure torture."

"At least we can be in detention together," Kaiden teased.

"Get back to work brat," Severus sniffed though his eyes were light with amusement.

 **HP**

Kaiden yawned as he entered his dorm room, ready to change into his pajamas and fall into his bed.

"How awful was it?" Blaise asked, looking up from the game of gobstones he was playing.

"I just catalogued potions and ingredients," Kaiden shrugged. He had found it kind of interesting, even if it had been tedious work.

Draco snorted and looked up from the book he was reading. "You lucked out then. I heard that Uncle Severus makes students wash piles of cauldrons or scrub the classroom floor with a toothbrush."

Kaiden fell on top of his bed. "Everyone thinks he's so mean," He murmured, his eyes closing.

"He is to other people," Draco smirked. He noticed that Kaiden had his eyes closed. "Aren't you going to change?"

"Mmhmm," Came the sleepy reply.

Kaiden woke up with a start and blearily looked around the dark room. He sighed when he realized he had fallen asleep in his clothes. He'd had a weird dream where he was in a duel with all the Gryffindors while the Headmaster was shouting that whoever won got a year's worth of lemon drops.

Kaiden was about to ignore changing into pajamas in favor of falling back asleep when his eyes shot back open. The duel! He sat up and looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost midnight. He had no interest in dueling Ron but what about Neville? He wasn't going to go to the trophy room was he? Kaiden bit his lip as he thought about what to do. He'd seen a determined look in Neville's eyes before Hermione had managed to drag him off. What if Neville did go to duel Ron and got hurt?

Kaiden stood up, making a decision. He would go check and if there was a duel going on, he would stop it. If there wasn't, then at least he could stop worrying about it. He started to make his way to the door, groaning as he walked into his trunk.

"What's going on?" A sleepy Draco asked, blinking his eyes open.

"Uh, nothing Draco," Kaiden said quietly. "Go back to sleep."

Draco sat up, his eyes narrowed. "Are you going somewhere?" He asked suspiciously.

"Just go back to sleep," Kaiden insisted as he took a few more steps towards the door.

Draco jumped out of bed and sprinted to the door, effectively blocking Kaiden's escape. "Start talking cousin."

Kaiden, mindful that Blaise was still asleep, spoke in a low voice. "Before my detention Ron challenged me to a duel at midnight in the trophy room."

"No." Draco said immediately. "You are not going. You don't know enough spells yet, never mind if you got caught you would be in more trouble. Dueling is forbidden unless it's part of our lessons."

"I'm not going to duel him," Kaiden rolled his eyes. "But Neville overheard and said he was going to duel Ron instead."

"Longbottom?" Draco snickered. "I doubt that he meant it. No offense, but I don't see him stepping up to a duel."

"He looked like he meant it," Kaiden said uncertainly. "I just want to make sure he doesn't duel Ron."

Draco stared at his cousin for a moment. "You're going to worry about this aren't you?"

Kaiden nodded.

"We could let Marcus know," Draco suggested.

Kaiden shook his head. "If Neville is there, he'd get in trouble."

"We could get in trouble for being out after curfew," Draco pointed out.

"Not if we –" Kaiden paused. "We?"

"Well, obviously," Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm going with you."

Kaiden grinned. Who knew having a cousin could be so cool? "Thanks Draco."

"Let me change first," Draco said in resignation.

Several minutes later, Kaiden and Draco were sneaking up to the third floor. "I can't believe we are doing this," Draco whispered, careful not to speak too loud so that he didn't wake up the portraits.

"I just want to be sure Neville didn't really go," Kaiden whispered back. "Just a quick check and then back to our dorms."

"You know, I bet you anything Weasley won't be there," Draco said.

"But he's the one who challenged me," Kaiden frowned as they climbed the stairs.

"Exactly. He's hoping you'll be there so that you risk getting caught," Draco stopped walking. "What if he told a professor that you would be there in order to get you in trouble? This could be a trap Kaiden."

Kaiden's mouth dropped open. "I didn't even think about that!" He sighed. "We're almost there. It can't hurt to just check."

The two Slytherins walked through a long gallery that was full of suits of armor and slowly peeked into the unlocked trophy room. The room was filled with old awards, shining trophies and statues, cups, plates and medals in sparkling crystal display cases. No one was in there.

"I knew it," Draco said smugly. "The prat didn't show."

Just then they heard a noise and both boys whipped around. "Neville! Hermione!" Kaiden exclaimed.

"You came to duel Ron too?" Hermione asked in exasperation.

"No," Kaiden said. "I came to make sure Neville and Ron weren't dueling."

"Neville insisted that he owed you," Hermione said with a sigh. "I tried to stop him from coming here."

"I do owe you," Neville insisted to Kaiden. "I heard about how you stuck up for me."

"You don't owe me," Kaiden shook his head. "Neither of us is going to duel Ron." He looked around. "Where is he anyway?"

"I don't know. I saw him sneak out of the dorm before I did," Neville shrugged. "I thought he would be here already."

"He's not coming," Draco said impatiently. "I told you, it's a trap."

"I agree. He probably went to tip off a prefect or teacher that someone would be dueling in here," Hermione looked around nervously. "We should go."

Before they could leave, they could hear footsteps followed by a voice. "Oh, Mrs. Norris we are going to catch them, oh yes we are. Sniff around my sweet."

"Mr. Filch!" Draco hissed. "If he catches us, we are done for."

Kaiden briefly thought about trying to explain what had happened to Mr. Filch, as he got along with the otherwise grumpy caretaker but he didn't want to risk his friends getting into trouble.

"Let's go!"

Kaiden waved for his friends to follow him and they hurried towards the door opposite of where Mr. Filch was coming from. They had just turned the corner when they could hear Mr. Filch enter the trophy room.

"This way!" Draco whispered and they began to tiptoe down the gallery of suits and armors. They could hear Mr. Filch talking to his cat and it sounded like he was getting closer. Neville gave a squeak of terror and started to run, accidently bumping into Draco which sent them both toppling into a suit of armor. The loud crashing noise seemed to echo throughout the corridor.

"Run!" Both Kaiden and Hermione yelled and the four of them ran as fast as they could down the gallery, turning corner after corner and not having any idea where they were headed. They burst through a tapestry which led them to a hidden passageway and then they exited near their Charms classroom. All four of them were out of breath with their hearts pounding a mile a minute.

"That was close," Hermione panted.

Neville gave another horrified squeak when Peeves suddenly flew in front of them. Kaiden stifled a groan; he knew from his parents that Peeves was a trickster and that it was best to steer clear of him.

"Looky what we have here!" Peeves said gleefully. "Ickle firsties out at midnight? You'll get caughty for being so naughty!" He cackled.

"Please don't say anything Peeves," Kaiden begged.

"Filch should know," Peeves grinned. "For your own good, of course."

"Oh, get out of our way!" Draco snapped, swiping at the poltergeist.

Peeves glared at him and bellowed out, "Students out of bed in the Charms corridor!"

"Way to go!" Hermione snapped at the blonde as the four students ducked under Peeves and hurried to the end of the corridor where they slammed into the locked door.

"We're done for," Neville whimpered.

"We just need to cast," Draco started to say.

"Alohomora!" Hermione said quickly

The door swung open and they crammed through it and shut it, staying silent as they listened for Peeves and Mr. Filch.

"Ah, Peeves! Where are they, where are they?"

"First say please."

"Just tell me Peeves!"

"Shan't," Peeves said haughtily. "I won't say nothing if you don't say please."

"Please." Mr. Filch growled.

"Nothing!" Peeves cackled gleefully. "Get it? I said I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Haha!"

They could hear Peeves swishing away with Filch shouting and following him.

"We should be okay now," Kaiden said, relieved.

"Merlin, that was way too – stop that Longbottom!" Draco whispered as he tried to shrug off Neville, who was tugging on his sleeve. "What's your problem?"

"Uh, guys. Have you ever wondered why the third floor corridor is forbidden?" Hermione asked in a quiet yet scared voice.

Kaiden and Draco turned around and froze. Staring at the four of them was a huge monstrous dog, one that filled the space between the floor and ceiling. One that had three heads, three pairs of angry eyes, and three mouths drooling as the three heads began to growl at them.

At the same time they all yelled in terror and fell backwards through the door, Kaiden quickly slamming it shut. They began running, not caring at the moment about Peeves or Filch. Once they had gotten far enough away, they stopped to catch their breath.

"What in Merlin's name are they thinking, keeping that -that thing in a school?" Draco asked finally.

"That was – that was…" Neville trailed off, looking like he might pass out.

"Didn't any of you notice what it was standing on?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"The floor?" Draco smirked.

"I was too busy looking at the three pairs of sharp teeth to notice its feet," Kaiden said.

"It was standing on a trapdoor," Hermione informed them. "It must be guarding something."

"Another mystery," Neville mumbled, still shaking.

"Another?" Kaiden repeated.

Hermione began tugging Neville towards Gryffindor staircase. "We read that Gringott's was broken into, vault seven hundred and thirteen to be exact. Nothing was in there but whoever broke in thought something was and it must have been something big to risk getting caught by goblins. We've been trying to guess what it was." Hermione threw Draco and Kaiden a mild glare. "Now I suggest we all get back to our dorms before we get ourselves killed…or even worse, expelled." She proceeded to drag Neville, who was still in shock, away.

"Someone's priorities are completely messed up," Draco muttered as he and Kaiden walked to the dungeons.

Kaiden finally felt himself relax somewhat when he and Draco were back in heir dorms, changed into pajamas and safe in their beds. "Thanks for coming with me Draco," He said softly. "Sorry we almost got eaten by a dog."

"No problem. I'll just hold it over your head for the rest of your life," Draco yawned.

Kaiden fell asleep thinking about the vault Hermione had told them about. Vault seven hundred and thirteen. Hadn't Hagrid mentioned something about that to Dumbledore the first time Kaiden had met him? _Hmm…_

 **TBC: Hope you enjoyed!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

"I still think –"

"No."

"But it would –"

"No."

"Don't you agree that-"

"Bella," Severus said in exasperation. They were sitting at the head table eating breakfast, still disagreeing about a subject that Bella had brought up to him last night. "We had already decided to get him the latest broomstick for Christmas."

"Yes, I know but now he is on the Quidditch team," Bella pointed out yet again.

"He can use my broom, it is faster and more agile than any of the school brooms and most of the brooms that the older students have," Severus said patiently. His broom was rare and in pristine condition. "I will have Filius go over it to make sure all charms are up to date and adjust them accordingly."

Bella's face fell. "You just don't want him to think he is getting a present for flying after being told not to," She accused him.

"Partly," Severus admitted unapologetically. "I also am imagining his face Christmas morning when he finds his very own broom under the tree."

Bella's eyes sparkled at the thought. Yes, she liked that image very much. "All right," She finally agreed. Her gaze flickered over to Kaiden at the Slytherin table, where he was whispering urgently with his friends. "I wonder what they are talking about," She mused.

Severus followed her gaze. "Probably Quidditch," He snorted. "Kaiden is meeting Marcus Flint later today to practice with him and go over the rules of the game."

 **HP**

"You guys should have woken me up!" Blaise said after Kaiden and Draco had told him and Pansy about their adventure last night.

"Are you kidding? You wanted to be almost caught by Filch and eaten by a three-headed dog?" Draco scoffed.

"It sounds exciting," Blaise shrugged.

"It sounds stupid," Pansy spoke up. "You two could have gotten expelled or worse, killed. Why would you go in the first place?"

"I wanted to make sure Neville and Ron weren't dueling," Kaiden said, indeed feeling stupid. He should have figured out that Ron was trying to set them up. The red-head had looked disappointed when he had seen Kaiden enter the Great Hall; no doubt he had hoped he had gotten caught.

"So Neville went, thinking Ron had already gone ahead," Pansy said. "And Hermione went with him to stop him and you two went there to stop him. So where was Ron? Neville saw him sneak out of the dorm right?"

"He had to have hid, probably laughing his head off when Longbottom and Granger snuck out," Draco said irritably.

"There's something else," Kaiden whispered. "Remember Hermione said the dog was standing on a trapdoor?" He took a sip of his pumpkin juice, hoping it would soothe his throat which felt a little raw this morning.

"Yeah but Merlin knows what it is guarding," Draco said.

"They also mentioned that a vault in Gringott's had been broken into," Kaiden continued excitedly. "Vault seven hundred thirteen. Well, I remembered that when I first met Hagrid over the summer he mentioned to the Headmaster that he had taken care of business with that very vault!"

Pansy's eyes grew wide. "So you think…"

"Whatever was in that vault is what that dog is guarding," Kaiden nodded.

"It must be pretty important," Draco said thoughtfully. "For the Headmaster to want it here and have that thing here to protect it."

"Ask your parents," Blaise said to Kaiden.

Kaiden's mouth dropped open. "Are you kidding? 'Hey Mum and Dad, when I snuck out at midnight last night I came across a three headed dog. What do you know about it?'" He shook his head at the thought of asking them. He knew they would be upset if they knew and he really didn't want to upset them again. He felt guilty for sneaking out in the first place.

"Oh right," Blaise said sheepishly. "I guess that conversation wouldn't go over very well."

Kaiden shook his head ruefully. "No, not well at all."

 **HP**

Kaiden was on the Quidditch pitch, waiting for Marcus to arrive to begin his first lesson. He stifled a yawn. He had woken up feeling tired and achy and had a slight cough. He brushed it aside as he had his dad's broom and he was feeling so excited. Unable to wait, Kaiden hopped on the broom and kicked off from the ground. Yes, he belonged in the air. It was so freeing, so amazing. His dad's broom was also so much better than the school brooms.

"Snape, front and center!"

Kaiden looked down and saw that Marcus had arrived, carrying a large wooden crate. Kaiden quickly turned his broom and landed next to the fifth year.

"You're a natural," Marcus said, an excited glint in his eye. He took a good look at the broom that Kaiden was holding and his mouth dropped open. "Is – is that a Goldenstreak?"

Kaiden nodded. "It's my dad's," He explained.

"Wow," Marcus touched the broom handle gently. "These are so rare and even today are considered to be amazing brooms. Maybe not as fast as the new Nimbus that's out but still…" He grinned. "Our team is going to have an amazing year, I can feel it! Okay, so I'm going to teach you the rules and then you'll be joining our team practices three times a week. I assume you've either read or heard about how to play Quidditch?"

"Both," Kaiden confirmed.

Marcus opened the crate and inside there were four different-sized balls. "I'll review then. Now there are seven players on each side. Three of those players are called Chasers."

Kaiden nodded to let Marcus know he was paying attention.

Marcus picked up a bright red ball. "This is the Quaffle that the Chasers throw to each other and they try to get through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points is awarded when that happens. I'm one of the Chasers."

"It's kind of like basketball," Kaiden remarked. He hadn't really played any in his muggle school but had watched others play during recess, on the days that Dudley wasn't chasing him that is.

Marcus paused. "Basketball?"

Kaiden grinned at his confused expression. "Muggle sport."

"Ah," Marcus said. He continued his lesson. "Now, another player is called a Keeper. The Keeper flies around our hoops and tries to block the other team from scoring."

Kaiden was easily following along as he had heard this before, though he had never seen the equipment in person before. He pointed to two of the three balls in the crate. "Those are Bludgers right?"

"Yes, and I will demonstrate what they do," Marcus said as he handed Kaiden small club.

"It's like a short baseball bat," Kaiden remarked as he held the club.

Marcus stared at him. "Baseball bat? Is that a type of bat? I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures but I haven't heard about them."

"No, baseball is another muggle sport," Kaiden resisted the urge to laugh. "Never mind."

Marcus focused back on the Bludgers that were straining against the straps holding them down. "Stand back Kaiden," He said. He freed one of the Bludgers.

The black ball immediately rose high into the air and then headed straight for Kaiden. On instinct, Kaiden swung at it with the club and sent it back up into the air. It changed course and headed for Marcus who jumped on it and wrestled it to the ground. He forced it back into the crate and secured it. "The Bludgers fly around and try to knock the players off the broom and it's up to the two Beaters to protect their side from them."

Kaiden glanced down at the Bludgers in the crate. "Um, had anyone ever been seriously hurt from them?"

"Never here. Professional Quidditch is a different story. The worst that has happened here at Hogwarts is some broken jaws," Marcus said. "Now the last member of the team is the seeker. You. Your focus will be on this." He pulled out the last ball; it was tiny and bright gold with fluttering silver wings.

"The snitch," Kaiden said, almost memorized by it.

"The Golden Snitch," Marcus nodded. "The most important ball of all. It's super hard to catch though because it is so fast and nearly impossible to see. You need to catch it before the other team's seeker does because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins the team an extra hundred and fifty points. You'll have to weave in and out of the Chasers and Beaters as well as the Bludgers and Quaffle to catch it. The game won't end until the Snitch is caught. Got all that?"

Kaiden nodded.

Marcus grinned. "Great. Let's start practicing!"

 **HP**

Marcus had been so excited with Kaiden's flying skills that he had kept the first year going right up until dinner. Kaiden had had a blast, catching the practice balls that Marcus had throw to him but now that they had stopped, he realized how tired and sore he was. He also had a tickle in his throat that he had also noticed that morning but quickly dismissed it in his excitement.

"We are so going to win Quidditch Cup," Marcus said happily as they walked to the Great Hall. "You're amazing; I bet you'll end up being the best seeker Hogwarts has ever seen."

Kaiden grinned in response and took a seat next to Draco. He was hungry from all that flying but he also was feeling so tired and warm. He drank his pumpkin juice thirstily.

"How did it go?" Draco asked.

"Good," Kaiden cleared his throat. "Marcus was happy."

"Brilliant!" Draco said.

"So we talked to Hermione and Neville and they agree that the dog is hiding whatever was at Gringott's," Pansy said in a low voice.

"Still no idea what it could be?" Kaiden cleared his throat again. He pushed away his plate and drew his goblet of juice closer. The cold liquid felt good down his throat and he wasn't feeling that hungry anymore.

"No," Pansy sighed. "I don't think there is any way to find out."

Kaiden coughed. "Hagrid," He managed to say.

Draco frowned at him. "What's wrong?"

"All that flying," Kaiden waved his hand dismissively. He'd never let anyone know when he wasn't feeling well, he'd been taught at a young age not to. "Hagrid will know. Maybe you can talk to him about it."

"We don't know Hagrid though," Blaise said. "You'll have to do it."

Kaiden nodded. "Okay." His eyes felt heavy and he wanted to do nothing more than curl up in his bed and sleep. Actually he wanted to sleep in his quarters so that he had Snidget with him and his parents nearby. But that would be silly. He was fine, and he didn't want to seem like a baby.

 **HP**

Kaiden gave a wave to his parents before leaving the Great Hall and followed his friends to the Slytherin common room. They settled down at one of the sofas to do their homework. Kaiden tried to focus on his Charms essay, he really did, but he felt awful. His throat was starting to burn more and he felt so hot. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew he was being gently shaken awake. "Kaiden?"

"Mmm," Kaiden mumbled.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Merlin, he's burning up."

"Get Professor Snape!"

"Kaiden!" Draco shook his cousin, a worried look on his face. "Can you open your eyes?"

Kaiden slowly blinked his eyes open. He felt worse than ever, his throat hurt so much and he was so hot. He coughed which only irritated his throat further and now his head was hurting too. He suddenly felt a cool hand on his forehead.

"Kaiden?"

"Dad?" Kaiden looked blearily up at his concerned looking father. "I don't feel so good," He admitted. He looked at his dad a little warily, the last time he had told an adult he had been sick had been Petunia and she told him to stop being a baby and keep his mouth shut about it.

Severus was worried, Kaiden was flushed and shivering and he was burning up fast. Without even a second thought he scooped up his son into his arms. "Let's go see Madam Pomfrey."

Kaiden didn't protest to being carried like a toddler, he honestly didn't think he could manage to walk anyway, his whole body ached.

Severus sent a patronus to Bella after he had deposited Kaiden onto one of the hospital cots. "Poppy, he's sick." He said worriedly.

"Yes, I can see that Severus," Poppy said dryly. "Move aside so I can run some diagnostics." She waved her wand, frowning slightly as she read the results. "Bad case of the flu. I'm worried about it developing into pneumonia and affecting his lungs, especially after he inhaled the fumes of those cleaning products a few months ago."

"Pepper-up potion?" Severus asked.

Poppy shook her head. "No, I'm concerned that it would be too hard on his system, he is still recovering from his mistreatment of those muggles."

"He was flying all afternoon, practicing for Quidditch," Severus said, guilt in his voice. What kind of father was he? He hadn't had any idea that Kaiden wasn't feeling well.

"That didn't make him sick," Poppy said gently. "It may have aggravated it, but I suspect he was sick before that."

"I didn't know," Severus sighed, reaching out to stroke Kaiden's cheek. "I should have known."

"Severus, I think you are being too hard on yourself," Poppy said mildly.

The infirmary doors burst open and Bella rushed in, looking frantic. "Kaiden?"

"He's here, Bella." Poppy said, gesturing to the almost sleeping child.

Bella rushed to Kaiden's side, putting her hand on his forehead. "Baby?" She whispered. She looked up at Poppy and Severus. "He's so hot!"

"He's sick but he will be okay," Poppy assured her. "Now, I was telling Severus that I hesitate to use Pepper-up due to the injuries he had over the summer from those muggle cleaning products. A fever reducer potion, pain reliever for any body aches, and tea with lemon verbena to soothe his throat."

"Can he be in our quarters? I have all potions he needs," Severus said.

Poppy nodded. "If anything gets worse, let me know immediately."

"Mum?" Kaiden had kept dozing off and woke up to the feel of a gentle hand running through his hair.

"Hey snakeling," Bella whispered. "You're going to feel better soon baby."

"Here, let me carry him Bella." Severus once again scooped up his light son and cradled him close. "Thank you Poppy."

"I'll check on you later," Poppy smiled as the Snape's left. She expected Kaiden was in for a heavy dose of coddling and she couldn't think of a better medicine than that.

 **HP**

As soon as they entered their quarters, Bella headed to Kaiden's room to pull back the bed comforter. Severus followed, still holding Kaiden.

Bella flicked her wand and transfigured Kaiden's clothes into comfortable pajamas and then Severus laid their son in his bed, pulling the comforter up. "I'll go get the fever reducer and pain reliever." Severus said.

Bella nodded and sat next to her child. She stroked his cheek gently.

Kaiden sighed at the gentle touch and leaned into her hand. "My throat hurts," He whispered.

"I know, we'll take care of that sweetie." Bella said soothingly. "I'm going to make you some tea that will soothe your throat."

"Are you and dad mad at me?" Kaiden asked sadly.

Bella's eyes widened. "Mad? Why would we be mad?"

"I'm being a bother," Kaiden said. "By being sick."

"Oh, Kaiden," Bella leaned down and kissed his forehead. "You are not a bother. You can't help being sick snakeling. Just let us take care of you, all right?"

Kaiden relaxed and nodded.

Severus re-entered the room, carrying various vials. "I started the tea in the kitchen," He told Bella.

Bella stood up. "I'll go finish it," She said, eager to help make her baby feel better.

Severus set down the vials on Kaiden's nightstand. He smiled when Snidget jumped up onto the bed and made himself comfortable on Kaiden's pillow, purring contentedly next to his head. "Here, this will help bring your fever down," He handed the first vial to his son.

Kaiden drank it down, grimacing at the bitter taste. "Ick," He said without thinking. He looked sheepishly at his dad. "Sorry."

"Don't be, your assessment of the taste is accurate," Severus smirked, putting his hand to Kaiden's forehead. He already felt slightly cooler. "Here, this next vial will help with any aches you have. Do you have any pain?"

Kaiden nodded. "My body aches a bit and my head hurts," He took the vial and drank it down quickly. Instantly his headache receded and he sighed with relief.

Severus next handed him a glass of water. "You will need a lot of fluids."

Kaiden was grateful for the cool water and drank deeply.

"When did you start feeling poorly?" Severus asked as he summoned a chair and sat down next to Kaiden's bed.

"When I woke up this morning," Kaiden answered hesitantly. "I didn't feel as bad as I do now but my throat had started to hurt and I had a slight cough."

"Is there a reason you didn't tell us?" Severus asked softly.

"Well, I wanted to practice with Marcus," Kaiden admitted. "Also, I was never supposed to mention if I didn't feel well. At the Dursley's, I mean. I was supposed to just deal with it so I thought…"

"That is not the case anymore," Severus said firmly. "If you feel sick or are hurt, I insist you tell us. We're here to take care of you and despite what the Dursley's tried to get you to believe, you deserve to be taken care of son."

Kaiden felt tears well up in his eyes and he blinked. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Severus said, bending so that his forehead touched Kaiden's forehead. "Just know that we love you more than anything and we want to help make you feel better when you are sick or upset."

Bella walked in and despite her worry, she smiled at the sight of her husband and son. Her hearts was filled with so much love for both of them. "Here Kaiden," She said, handing her son a cup of the tea she had made. "Sip it slowly. Are you hungry?"

Kaiden took a tentative sip and the lemon flavored tea felt so good going down his sore throat. "I'm more tired than hungry," He said as he took another sip.

"Did you eat anything at dinner?" Bella asked.

"No," Kaiden lay back down after drinking half the cup. He was feeling much better so he snuggled up to Snidget and closed his eyes.

"He can have some food when he wakes. I'll spell a nutritive potion into him for now," Severus said in a low voice to Bella. He sighed. "He felt like he couldn't tell us he was sick."

"Not surprising with his upbringing," Bella murmured as she sat on the other side of the bed. "I hope he learns to trust us more. To trust that he can tell us if he is sick or hurt and that we won't get mad."

"He will," Severus said. "We just need to be patient and reassure him of that fact."

Severus and Bella sat in silence for awhile, staying by their son's bed and being content to simply watch their child sleep.

 **TBC:**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Kaiden slept comfortably through the night and when he woke up the next morning, he realized that his throat barely hurt and he felt so much better all around. He stretched and reached out lazily to stroke Snidget's silky fur. "Hey Snidget," He murmured with a yawn. Despite sleeping well, he still felt a little tired. Snidget bumped his head against Kaiden's hand, purring happily.

"Good morning," Bella said from the doorway. She and Severus had spent half the night checking on Kaiden, pleased that he had slept so soundly.

"Morning Mum," Kaiden sat up.

"How do you feel?" Bella walked forward and placed her hand on his forehead. She smiled. "Your fever is gone."

"I feel so much better," Kaiden told her.

"No headache? What about your throat?"

"Nothing aches, my throat only hurts a bit and I'm still feeling a little sleepy." Kaiden answered.

Bella nodded. "Another cup of that tea will help your throat and you'll likely feel groggy throughout the day. Your body is still healing from being sick. Are you hungry?"

Kaiden's stomach rumbled and he blushed. "Um, yeah," He gave her a lopsided grin.

Bella laughed. "You didn't eat last night so I'm not surprised. I'll bring you your breakfast."

"I can eat in bed?" Kaiden asked in surprise.

"Breakfast in bed is part of your treatment," Bella winked. "I believe your dad is making you breakfast as we speak."

"Actually, I'm done," Severus said as he walked in. Following him were three floating trays of food. "I thought we would have breakfast together," Severus smirked at the wide eyed expression Kaiden's face. He could tell the child was feeling better.

"Sounds good to me," Bella said cheerfully as she sat on the chair she had used last night.

One of the trays landed over Kaiden's lap. "This looks good Dad," Kaiden said as he surveyed the bowl of oatmeal with brown sugar and honey, side of fruit, tea and pumpkin juice.

"A good meal to help you get your strength back," Severus said as he tucked into his identical breakfast. He hid a grin at Bella's look of dismay.

"Oatmeal?" Bella scooped up a spoonful and looked at it doubtfully. She had an insatiable sweet tooth and would choose waffles over oatmeal any day.

"It's good for you," Severus told her.

"It's yummy," Kaiden spoke up after taking a bite.

Bella had to agree after having a bite. "It is good," She admitted. She flashed Severus a grin. "You'll have to cook for us more often."

"Except during the holidays, Thistle would have my head," Severus chuckled.

"Do you cook Mum?" Kaiden asked as he sipped his tea.

"I've cooked," Bella said nonchalantly. She focused on her oatmeal.

"She burned water," Severus deadpanned.

"I did not!" Bella protested with a laugh.

"I always thought it was amazing that someone who was so good at potions could not even make toast," Severus winked at his wife.

"Ignore your father Kaiden," Bella sniffed. "He must have caught your flu, he's delusional."

Kaiden was grinning while listening to his parents. They could be so funny.

"Your friends have asked about you," Severus said as they finished their meal. He knew the tea was making Kaiden drowsy, in addition to soothing his sore throat. "They have been quite worried."

Kaiden had settled back against his pillow and his tray lifted and sent back to the kitchen. "You'll tell them I'm fine right?" He asked sleepily.

"Of course," Bella leaned forward to tuck him in.

"Still have homework," Kaiden mumbled.

"Don't worry about that right now," Severus said, his voice low and soothing.

"Wonder…if they…Hagrid," Kaiden sighed and fell asleep.

Bella exchanged an amused look with Severus. "What about Hagrid?"

Severus shook his head as they exited the room. "I have no idea."

 **HP**

By the evening Kaiden felt hundred percent better and had begun working on one of his assignments. He stayed in the quarters instead of going back to his dorm as his parents wanted to make sure he didn't have a relapse. He secretly thought they just liked having him with them and the thought made him feel all warm and happy.

There was a knock on the door and Kaiden looked up curiously.

"Hmm, who could that be?" Bella said mysteriously as she went to open it.

A huge grin erupted on Kaiden's face when Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Hermione and Neville walked in. "Hi guys!"

"Kaiden, are you feeling better?" Hermione asked worriedly as they sat around him.

"Yeah, I feel great now," Kaiden said.

Draco huffed. "Why didn't you say something last night at dinner about not feeling well?"

Kaiden shrugged. "I guess I thought it would just go away." He said. He couldn't go into detail about how he was raised so he just left it at that.

"Well, don't do that again," Pansy admonished making all of them laugh.

Bella brought out a tray of biscuits and tea, setting it on the coffee table. "Help yourselves," She said. She looked at Kaiden. "I'll be in the office with your father; we both have some grading to do. Don't hesitate to come get us if you need anything."

"Thank you Mum," Kaiden said happily.

"I'm glad you're okay, next time say something if you don't feel good," Draco said. He lowered his voice. "We have some news. Hermione, Neville, and I spoke to Hagrid."

"You did? What did he say?" Kaiden asked eagerly.

"He tried not to say anything," Hermione said as she selected biscuit and nibbled on it. "But he did let something slip. A name."

"Two names," Neville spoke up. "We found out that dog's name."

Draco snickered. "Fluffy."

Kaiden's mouth dropped open. "That thing is named Fluffy?"

"Hagrid named it," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, when we told him we knew that Fluffy was guarding something he said it was between the Headmaster and Nicolas Flamel." Hermione said.

"Too bad we don't know who Nicolas Flamel is," Blaise shrugged.

"The name sounds vaguely familiar," Kaiden murmured and then he sighed. "So we still don't know what it is."

"Or who it is being protected from," Pansy said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it has to be someone pretty bad," Draco agreed. "Someone who would risk breaking into Gringott's."

"But who?" Kaiden wondered out loud.

 **HP**

Soon it was October and Kaiden had never been happier. He was doing well in his classes, Quidditch practices were grueling but Kaiden loved it, and he had gotten to visit with his Aunt Andromeda, Uncle Ted and his cousin Tonks again over one of the weekends. He and his friends were still trying to figure the mystery of vault seven hundred and thirteen but they had been so busy with homework they hadn't been able to really focus on it for awhile. The news of Harry Potter's passing had calmed down mostly, although occasionally it was still talked about or an article about Harry would appear in the Daily Prophet.

Finally, Halloween arrived and students woke to the wonderful smell of baking pumpkin floating throughout the castle. Kaiden was so excited; he had never been allowed to enjoy the festivities of Halloween before. He had been sent to his cupboard while Dudley had gone trick-or-treating and then again while the Dursley's had watched Dudley's favorite scary movies on the telly. His parents had told him about the fantastic Halloween feast they would have in the Great Hall and Kaiden couldn't wait. Also, today was the day that Professor Flitwick was going to show them how to make objects fly, which all the first year students were excited about. Kaiden was looking forward to it because his parents had already shown him this particular charm over the summer; it had been his first spell.

Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs and Kaiden noted with sympathy that Hermione had been paired with Ron while Neville was paired with Seamus. Kaiden's partner was Pansy while Draco and Blaise were partners.

Professor Flitwick stood on top of a pile of books so that he could see the whole class. "Keep close attention to the wrist movement we have been practicing!" He squeaked. "Remember, it is swish and flick. Enunciation is key; you must say the magic words properly."

Many of the students found the charm hard to do and Kaiden was nervous for a moment that he wouldn't be able to do it again. He was relieved when his feather flew up above his head and then lowered back down to his desk.

"Wonderful, Mr. Snape has done it! Five points!" Professor Flitwick beamed. "Keep trying everyone."

"Good job Kaiden," Pansy grinned as she kept trying. She smiled when she finally got her feather to fly.

Kaiden heard Draco snickering and looked questionably at his cousin. Draco nodded his head towards Neville and Seamus's table. Neville was trying to get his feather back from his toad who was trying to chew it. Seamus, on the other hand, was getting frustrated and poked the feather with his wand. Suddenly the feather caught fire and both Neville and Seamus yelped. Professor Flitwick hurried over and quickly put it out.

"Oh dear," Professor Flitwick chuckled. "I believe you both could use another feather."

At the next table, Ron looked irritated. "Maybe I need a new feather, this one isn't working." He shouted the incantation. "Wingardium Leviosa!" He waved his arm widely.

Hermione leaned away to avoid getting hit in the face. "You're saying it wrong," She snapped. "You need to make the 'gar' nice and long. Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa."

"You think you're so clever don't you?" Ron snarled.

Hermione rolled her eyes and made her feather float high up towards the ceiling. "See?"

Ron felt his face flush with embarrassment and anger. "You're such a nightmare, honestly! No wonder your only friends are Lardbottom and snakes!"

Hermione's face fell and her eyes grew moist. She ducked her head so that no one would see the tears filling her eyes.

"Mr. Weasley!" Professor Flitwick admonished. "That was uncalled for; she was trying to help you!" The normally jovial professor looked quite stern. "I will be talking with Professor McGonagall about your attitude young man."

Ron folded his arms and slinked down in his seat.

After class, Hermione was the first to leave the classroom, ignoring her friends when they called after her.

"I wish I could levitate Weasley right through the roof!" Pansy huffed as they exited the classroom. "Why does he have to be so nasty?"

"He's still upset about Harry Potter," Neville said quietly. "He talks about him all the time and has been in a worse mood since the news broke. He even snaps at his own friends, though they still hang around him. I have no idea why." His face broke into a smile. "His brothers' are always lecturing him about his attitude when he's in the common room."

"Good, he deserves it," Draco said with a frown.

"I'm going to try and find Hermione," Neville said. "See you at the feast!"

"I hope he can cheer her up," Kaiden said as they turned the corner. He gave a wince as his glamoured scar gave a searing pain. "Ouch!"

"What?" Blaise asked. He almost bumped into someone and looked up. "Oh, hi Professor Quirrell."

"H-hello students," Professor Quirrell said. "L-looking forward to the f-feast tonight?"

"I sure am," Draco said enthusiastically. "I hear the house-elves go all out!"

"I can't wait," Kaiden said, resisting the urge to rub his scar. He noticed that Quirrell's eyes narrowed slightly at him before the professor smiled. "It s-should be a good t-time." He gave them a nod and then walked away.

"He's so weird," Blaise commented.

"He's not so bad," Pansy shrugged.

Kaiden agreed with Blaise, there was something strange about the Defence professor. His friends began talking about the feast as they walked to their next class and Kaiden got so caught up in the excitement, he didn't realize the pain in his scar had faded just as quickly as it had come.

 **HP**

Kaiden, Draco, and Blaise were walking towards the Great Hall for the feast when Pansy joined them with a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Neville found me and told me that Hermione was in the girl's bathroom so I went to check on her and she was really upset. She was crying and said she wanted to be left alone," Pansy sighed. "Ron's words really hurt her. She told me he is always putting her down."

"Doesn't she realize it's because he is jealous that she is smarter than him?" Draco said with a shrug. "She shouldn't let what he says bother her."

"Words hurt," Kaiden said softly. He wondered if he should go and talk to her. He knew what it was like to have cruel words thrown at him.

"If she doesn't show up during the feast, I told Neville I would go with him to check on her again," Pansy said.

The four Slytherins entered the Great Hall and looked at the decorations in awe. There were at least a thousand live bats that fluttered from the walls and more that flew over the tables, making the candles in the vast carved pumpkins flicker and there were also hundreds of carved pumpkins that floated above the tables.

"Brilliant!" Kaiden said as he sat down. He grinned at his parents who were already seated at the Head Table.

"This is amazing," Draco agreed as he looked around in delight. "These are the biggest pumpkins I have ever seen!"

"Hagrid grows them," Kaiden told him.

The food suddenly appeared on their gold plates and Kaiden's eyes widened at all the treats on the table. There was roast chicken, roast potatoes, steak and kidney pie, vegetables, pork chops, and Yorkshire pudding. There were also candy-filled pumpkins, caramel apples, large lollipops, various cakes and tarts and more that filled the tables.

 **HP**

Up at the Head Table, Severus and Bella were watching their son eagerly fill his plate. "He's going to need a stomach soother at this rate," Severus commented with amusement. He glanced at Bella's plate which was already full of sweets with only a small helping of meat and vegetables. "You too," He teased.

Bella stuck her tongue out at her husband and took a large bite of chocolate cake. "Mmm…"

Severus noticed the empty seat next to him. "I wonder where Quirrell is. I've noticed he has been acting quite oddly lately."

Bella shrugged. "You mean more than usual?"

"I don't know," Severus sighed. "There's just something…off about him." He shook his head and took a bite of roast chicken. "Kaiden looks happy," He said after a moment, his eyes back on the Slytherin table.

Bella snorted. "He has a plate full of sugar, of course he is happy." She chewed thoughtfully. "He does seem more settled, since the flying incident."

Severus nodded. "I think experiencing getting into a bit of trouble settled his fears that we would hurt or reject him," He said softly. "He's a great kid."

"He is," Bella agreed with a fond look in her son's direction. "He has a great father."

"And mother," Severus gave her a small smile. It almost seemed like their separation had never happened, like it had been a vague bad dream instead of a reality. He was more than happy to forget those lonely and angry years when he had been alone.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked curiously.

Feeling a little self conscious, Severus lowered his voice so only she could hear him. "I'm just thinking about how much I love you and Kaiden."

Bella's eyes brightened and she covered his hand with her own. "We love you too. So much," She said softly. She leaned towards him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

Severus gave a mock scowl. "We're in front of students, Bella."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Oh please, everyone is too busy stuffing their faces to notice me kiss you."

Just then they heard cooing noises coming form their own table. "Aw, you two are so sweet," Pomona Sprout said with a smile.

"Aren't they though?" Minerva grinned.

Severus groaned while Bella began laughing.

 **HP**

"So muggle children dress up on Halloween like…us?" Draco asked Blaise incredulously.

Blaise nodded, looking amused. "Justin Finch-Fletchley in Hufflepuff was talking about it earlier today. He's a muggle-born and said that the muggle children go trick-or-treating dressed in costumes. They dress up like ghosts, vampires, witches, wizards…" He shrugged. "They go door to door, say trick or treat and get candy."

"They go door to door begging for candy? Disgraceful," Draco shook his head.

Kaiden kept quiet. While everyone knew he hadn't been raised knowing he was a wizard, they didn't know he had grown up with a muggle family. He couldn't exactly verify that what Justin had said was true without arousing suspicion.

"What's the trick?" Pansy asked curiously.

Blaise shrugged. "He didn't say. I guess they always just get the treat."

"Strange," Pansy commented.

Kaiden hid a grin as he grabbed another caramel apple, they were delicious. Living in a magical castle and enjoying the amazing treats on the table was a million times better than trick or treating!

The doors burst open and Professor Quirrell sprinted into the room with a look of terror on his face. All of the students watched him in surprise as he reached the Head Table and slumped against it. "Troll," He gasped. "In the dungeons…thought you ought to know." He then fainted.

Students began screaming and it took several purple firecrackers that exploded from the Headmaster's wand to silence everyone.

"Prefects, leady your Houses to your dormitories immediately! Slytherin prefects, one of you take the first through third years to Gryffindor Tower and fourth through seventh years to the Ravenclaw dormitories."

"Right, I'll take the younger years," Marcus said, looking serious.

Gemma nodded. "Fourth through seventh years, follow me!" She called.

Kaiden shot his parents a slightly panicked look and they nodded towards Marcus, indicating he was to follow his prefect.

 **HP**

"Professors pair up and look for the troll," Dumbledore said urgently yet calmly. "The troll could have moved anywhere by now."

"This seems suspicious to me," Severus murmured to Bella as they watched their son follow Marcus Flint out of the hall. "A troll does not accidently walk into a castle. Someone let it in."

"Who? And why?" Bella asked.

"Distraction perhaps?" Severus frowned when he saw all the other professors preparing to go search except for Quirrell, who despite fainting was now nowhere to be seen.

"Distraction for what?" Bella then remembered what was being hidden in the castle. "Shall we go check?"

Severus nodded. "Yes."

"Do you think Kaiden is all right?" Bella asked as they used the back door to leave the hall.

"Of course," Severus said. "Except for him having to visit Gryffindor Tower, of course."

 **HP**

Marcus kept an eye on his charges as he led them to where Percy was calling for the Gryffindors attention.

"Follow me everyone! There is no reason to worry if you follow my orders!" Percy gave a nod to Marcus. "Ready?"

Marcus scanned his Slytherins. "Yes." He wasn't thrilled with having to be in Gryffindor Tower but now was not the time for house rivalries.

"Stick together and follow us!" Percy ordered.

"How do you think the troll got in?" Kaiden asked as they began to climb the stairs.

"My guess is Peeves," Draco said with an eye roll. "His idea of a prank."

"I wanted to finish dinner, it was really good," Blaise complained.

They passed different groups of people scurrying in different directions and Kaiden suddenly stopped walking, a look of horror on his face.

"What?" Draco asked once he realized Kaiden had stopped walking. "Do you see the troll?" He looked around nervously.

"Hermione! She doesn't know about the troll, she never came to the feast!" Kaiden said worriedly.

"Oh no!" Pansy gasped.

Kaiden was jostled and gave a glare as Ron Weasley brushed past him. "I can't believe they are letting snakes in our Tower." He said loudly.

Kaiden rolled his eyes and turned back to his friends. Marcus was way up ahead with Percy. "Go on and tell the prefects about Hermione." He said.

"Where are you going?" Pansy asked.

Draco gave a resigned sigh. "You have to ask? He's going to warn Hermione and I'm going with him."

"But you could run into the troll!"

Kaiden brushed off Pansy's concern. "It's in the dungeons, I'll be fine."

"We'll be fine," Draco corrected him. "In case you've forgotten, when you go on some crazy rescue quest, I go with you."

Kaiden and Draco took advantage of the chaos of students and managed to slip down a deserted side corridor, leaving a worried Pansy and Blaise to follow their classmates. They heard footsteps behind them and Kaiden pulled Draco behind a large stone griffin.

It was Severus and Bella, walking quickly and disappearing from view.

"I would have thought they would be in the dungeons," Draco whispered.

"Yeah, me too," Kaiden said. He shook his head. "Come on, let's go."

"Looks like they're heading for the third floor," Draco commented.

Before Kaiden could wonder why, a disgusting smell interrupted his thoughts. "Do you smell that?"

Draco sniffed and gagged. "Ugh, that's foul!"

They heard a low grunting and the shuffling of oversized feet coming towards them. Kaiden pointed as it emerged. "No way," He breathed.

Twelve feet tall with gray skin and a great lumpy body was the troll. It was holding a huge wooden club which it was dragging along the floor as its arms were so long. The foul odor grew stronger. The troll peered inside a doorway and then slouched slowly into the room.

"We could lock it in there!" Draco said excitedly.

Kaiden was about to agree when they heard a high pitched scream coming from inside the chamber the troll had just walked into. It was the girls' bathroom!

"Hermione!" Kaiden and Draco both exclaimed. They rushed into the bathroom and found the Gryffindor looking terrified as she tried to back away from the advancing troll, who was knocking the sinks off the walls as it walked.

"Get away from her!" Kaiden yelled, his heard pounding widely. He was scared but he couldn't let anything happen to his friend. He picked up a stray tap and threw it hard against a wall.

The troll stopped, looking confused until it spotted Kaiden. It narrowed its eyes and began advancing on Kaiden, lifting its club.

Draco picked up a metal pipe and threw it at the troll, hitting its shoulder. "Take that, you pea-brain!"

The troll paused, looking at Draco now.

Kaiden tried to take advantage of the troll's distraction and motioned for Hermione to run. "Come on, run!" He yelled. Unfortunately, Hermione was too scared to move.

The troll was getting frustrated as it was confused by all the shouts and echoes. It gave a roar and then decided to advance at Draco, who was closest to it.

"No!" Kaiden didn't even think, he just ran and jumped onto the troll's back, grabbing the troll by the neck to hold on. Kaiden's wand poked the troll in the eye and the troll gave a grunt of pain, twisting and flailing around with its club while Kaiden continued to hang on.

"Kaiden!" Hermione gasped.

Draco pulled out his own wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The troll's club flew high into the air and then dropped onto its owner's head. The troll groaned in pain and then began to fall forward.

Kaiden let go of his hold of the troll's neck and made to get out of its way but he tripped and before he could move, the troll fell and its arm flailed out as it did, hitting Kaiden on the back of his head. Kaiden fell over, unconscious.

Draco and Hermione rushed over to him.

"Kaiden?

Kaiden!"

But there was no response.

 **TBC:**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: I truly do appreciate everyone who takes time to review! Thank you!**

Kaiden felt himself being jostled and slowly opened his eyes. "Ugh, my head is killing me." He groaned as he sat up.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, tears in her eyes.

"I'm okay," Kaiden assured her. He looked at the troll. "Is it dead?"

"I think it's just knocked out," Draco helped his cousin up. "Are you sure you are okay?"

Kaiden rubbed the back of his head ruefully. "Yeah," He said. He could a feel a bump already rising and it hurt but he'd had worse. "Are you okay Hermione?"

Hermione nodded. "Thanks to both of you!" She flung her arms around Kaiden and then Draco, who looked embarrassed.

"It was nothing," Draco muttered.

"Nothing? You both fought a troll!" Hermione said incredulously. She looked at both of them and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're our friend Hermione," Kaiden said. "We came to warn you, Pansy told us you were in here and upset. To be honest, the troll was said to be in the dungeons."

"How did it get in the castle?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"I have a better question, why aren't you three where you are supposed to be?" A frosty voice asked.

Professor McGonagall glared at the three children. Professor Quirrell was with her, looking like he might faint again and a second later, Severus and Bella ran in.

Bella gasped when she saw her son standing next to the unconscious troll. "Kaiden!" She grabbed his shoulders and looked him up and down. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kaiden said, his heart sinking at the stern look on his father's face. Worry was there as well and his mother kept checking him over. He winced when she ran her hand over the back of his head.

"You have a bump!"

"Kaiden was knocked out for a moment," Draco said. He returned his cousin's glare evenly; he knew Kaiden needed to be checked out.

Severus immediately ran a diagnostic on Kaiden, reaching out a hand to gently feel Kaiden's bump.

"Are you two okay?" Bella asked her nephew and Hermione. When they nodded she turned back to Kaiden.

Severus read the diagnostic. "You don't appear to have a concussion," He said with relief. "Do you feel dizzy or sick? Any blurriness?"

"No, it hurts a bit but that's all," Kaiden answered, biting his lip. Now that he had been checked over, all the adults were glaring at the three of them. Well, except for Quirrell who was whimpering to himself as he gazed at the troll.

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking of?" Minerva asked with cold fury in her voice. "You could have been killed! Why are you not in the Tower?"

"A very good question," Severus said sternly. He and Bella had come running when they heard the racket coming from here but they had not been prepared to see their son standing next to a troll!

"It is my fault Professors'," Hermione spoke up. "I went looking for the troll. See, I've read all about them and thought I could deal with it on my own." She looked down. "If Kaiden and Draco hadn't found me, I'd probably be dead. Kaiden jumped on the troll to distract it and Draco knocked it out with its own club. There was no time to get help; the troll was advancing on me."

Professor McGonagall and Quirrell looked shocked while Bella and Severus were looking horrified. They could also tell by the surprised look on Kaiden and Draco's faces that it was not entirely the whole story.

"You jumped on the troll?" Severus stared at his son.

Kaiden bit his lip nervously and nodded. "It was going after Draco at that point." He explained. "Then Draco got it to knock itself out."

"Yeah but you got hurt when it fell," Draco sighed.

"It was still brilliant," Kaiden insisted, not wanting Draco to feel bad.

"Honestly, you three," Professor McGonagall huffed. "Miss Granger, how could you be so foolish as to think you could take on a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head, ignoring Kaiden and Draco's stares. "I'm sorry," She whispered.

"Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment," Professor McGonagall said. "As for you two," She glanced over at Severus and Bella and then gave a small shrug. "In my opinion, you were both very lucky. Not many first years could take on a fully grown mountain troll. I'm awarding each of you five points…for sheer dumb luck. Now I'm sure there are two very worried prefects in Gryffindor right now, I'll escort you three to the Tower."

Severus had to restrain himself from protesting the points when he realized that Minerva had actually given points to Slytherin while taking points from Gryffindor. It was rare for a professor to do that, even ones that tried to be fair like Minerva did.

"Kaiden will be staying with us tonight," Severus announced. "He needs to be watched in case signs of a concussion appear."

"Yes, I agree," Bella said with relief. She wanted her son in her sight after hearing of his little adventure.

Kaiden gave his friends a reassuring smile as they left, which faded when they were out of sight. He looked nervously up at his parents. "Am I in trouble?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "We need to discuss this further that is for certain." He glanced at Quirrell. "I trust you can take of the troll?" He smirked a bit at Quirrell's sputtering and led his family out of the chamber.

 **HP**

"Sit down," Severus pointed to the couch as soon as they had entered their quarters.

Kaiden obeyed, still nervous that he might be in trouble. Snidget came running and jumped into his arms, which Kaiden was grateful for as he hugged the soft cat to himself.

Severus summoned a vial and a small jar. "Are you still feeling fine besides the pain from your bump? Be honest, it is important."

"Yes," Kaiden said. "I don't feel sick to my stomach or dizzy."

"Here, this is for the pain," Severus handed Kaiden the pain reliever. "This balm will help reduce the bump faster."

"I'll apply it," Bella said, taking the jar.

Kaiden sat still as his mother gently spread the balm onto his bump.

Severus paced slightly in front of them. "What is the truth of what happened? We know Miss. Granger's version isn't entirely accurate."

Before Kaiden could respond, there was a popping sound in the kitchen and when they looked to see what it was from, they saw food from the feast on their table.

Severus sighed; figuring that food had been sent to all the common rooms and that the Headmaster already knew what had happened and didn't want Kaiden to miss out. "We'll talk as we eat," He said, smiling slightly at the way Kaiden's eyes brightened. His son was still fairly thin but not nearly as thin as he had been during the summer.

"So what really happened?" Bella asked as they began eating.

Kaiden hesitated and then decided to tell the truth. He wasn't really sure why Hermione felt the need to lie but he was touched that she had tried to get them out of trouble. "During our Charms class, Weasley said some mean things to Hermione. Then at the beginning of the feast, Pansy said that Hermione was in the bathroom crying and wanted to be left alone. After we heard about the troll, we realized that Hermione didn't know about it. So Draco and I went to find her while Pansy and Blaise were going tell a prefect."

"Why didn't you just wait and let a prefect go find Hermione?" Bella asked.

"She was already upset and we were worried about her," Kaiden explained. "The troll was supposed to be in the dungeons!"

"Yes, it was," Severus said slowly, exchanging a look with Bella. Another thing that was suspicious about Quirrell. They had seen him heading to the third floor and when he saw them, he stuttered that he had gotten separated from Minerva and then had heard a noise. He had hurried away from them then, to catch up with Minerva. Severus was going to talk to Dumbledore about it as soon as he got a chance.

"Nevertheless, you should have gotten the attention of a professor or prefect immediately. You were sent to the Tower for your safety and you disobeyed." Severus said. "You, Draco and Hermione were very lucky tonight young man."

"I know," Kaiden said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Bella patted him on the arm. "You were also very brave." She said, ignoring Severus's exasperated look.

"Brave and reckless once again," Severus said with a frown. "You risked your life for yet another Gryffindor."

"He went to help a friend and things got out of control…again," Bella corrected him. She looked at her husband and they had a quick silent conversation before returning their attention back to Kaiden.

"You are not in trouble," Severus said finally. "It would be different if you had gone deliberately looking for the troll."

"We didn't, honest," Kaiden said quickly.

Severus nodded. "However, we want you to be careful and think your actions through. It is just like with the Remembrall, you reacted without thinking through what could happen to you."

"We are proud of you as well," Bella added. "Taking on a troll…that is pretty amazing. And something I _never_ want you to do again." She pointed her fork at him.

Kaiden laughed and nodded. "I won't," He assured them, relieved that they weren't mad at him. "No more trolls."

The Snape family spent the rest of the evening playing exploding snap and giving Kaiden his first chess lesson with Severus's old set. They ended the evening with Severus reading out loud from a book of age appropriate scary stories until Kaiden fell asleep. It was the best and most exciting Halloween Kaiden had ever had.

 **HP**

The next morning when Kaiden rejoined his friends in the Slytherin common room, he received a lecture by Marcus who apparently had been worried sick. By the look on Draco's face, he had already received the lecture the night before. He and Percy had already entered the Tower by the time Blaise and Pansy reached him to tell him where Draco and Kaiden had gone and the Gryffindor portrait wouldn't open back up as it had been instructed to stay closed until the Headmaster gave the all clear. When McGonagall had brought Hermione and Draco back, it was to the cheers of their peers and to the lectures of their worried prefects.

"I'm sorry Marcus," Kaiden said once the Slytherin prefect had stopped lecturing.

Marcus sighed. He had been so worried when he had discovered Kaiden and Draco missing and then when he had heard about their escapade with the troll, he'd been scared and angry as they could have been killed. "I know…just next time get me or Gemma okay?"

"Okay," Kaiden said.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt, well, hurt worse than you already were. How is your head?" Marcus asked, more relaxed now.

"Fine. The balm my parents used healed the bump." Kaiden answered, touching the back of his head where the bump was no more.

"We were worried sick!" Pansy hissed once Marcus had walked away. "I can't believe you two fought a troll!"

"I've already heard this from you," Draco said in a bored voice.

"Kaiden hasn't," Pansy snapped.

"Poor Hermione, she was really shaken up," Blaise said.

"She lied for us, she tried to make it where we wouldn't get blamed," Kaiden said.

"Yeah, I asked her why she did that and she said she couldn't bear seeing us get in trouble for helping her," Draco said, shaking his head. "Gryffindors." Kaiden could tell he was impressed though and responded with a grin.

"Neville was a nervous wreck, he knew that Hermione had been in the bathroom because of what Ron had said to her," Blaise said. "Unfortunately for Weasley, Percy overheard our conversation and knows the truth. He was really angry at Ron."

"Yeah, the lecture Marcus gave us paled in comparison to Percy's lecture to Ron." Draco said gleefully.

"He made a good point about how Ron's cruel words could have had disastrous results," Pansy said. "Because of what he had said, Hermione hid out alone and almost got killed by a troll. She wouldn't have been in danger if Ron hadn't been so mean. Not that he is to blame for the troll but I think it actually made Ron feel bad."

"Really?" Kaiden asked in surprise.

Pansy shrugged. "It looked like it to me. He also looked impressed when he heard about you guys and the troll."

"We're heroes," Draco said smugly.

Kaiden snorted while Pansy and Blaise rolled their eyes good-naturedly.

"Well, I'm just glad everything worked out," Pansy said finally. She pointed a finger at Kaiden and Draco. "Don't ever worry us like that again!"

"Yes Ma'am," Kaiden joked.

Their adventure with the troll was the talk of the school for the next few days and then things calmed down and once again, Kaiden was busy with homework and Quidditch practice. Soon it was the day before the Slytherins first match against Gryffindor.

"Good job!" Marcus called as he waved down his team. They had just finished another practice. "We are so ready for tomorrow!"

"Those Gryffindors won't know what hit them!" Miles Bletchley, who played Keeper, said triumphantly.

Marcus had arranged the practices to where they wouldn't be spied on, so that the other students couldn't see just how good Kaiden really was on a broom.

"I want everyone to get a good night's sleep and eat a healthy breakfast," Marcus ordered his team.

"Sir, yes sir!" Adrian Pucey, Chaser, saluted.

Marcus rolled his eyes and sent them off to the showers. Later, Kaiden joined his friends in their common room to go over their potions essay. He was exhausted from the intense practice and curled up on the sofa.

"It's going to be hard for you to write like that," Pansy said.

"Eh, give him a break. He needs to rest up for tomorrow." Draco said.

"Quidditch is not more important than homework," Pansy said.

"Yes it is," Draco and Blaise both said.

Kaiden snorted as he reluctantly sat up to work on his essay. He suddenly remembered that he was supposed to get his glamoured scar strengthened. Since it was a curse scar, the glamour needed to be re-applied monthly by his parents or Madam Pomfrey. He decided to remind his dad in the morning about it, he was too tired to move. Tomorrow morning would be fine.

 **HP**

At breakfast Kaiden was too nervous to eat, despite Draco piling his plate with food. "I'm not hungry," He said for the fourth time.

"You have to eat something," Pansy told him.

"Yeah, you're the seeker. The players always try to clobber the seeker," Blaise said as he piled scrambled eggs onto his own plate.

"Gee, thanks Blaise," Kaiden made a face, though he began to nibble on a piece of toast. He was so nervous about the game that he completely forgot that his scar needed to be strengthened.

 **HP**

"I'm so nervous!" Bella said as gazed at the Quidditch pitch waiting for the players to come onto the field.

"He will be fine, he is an excellent flyer," Severus said, though his tone was nervous as well. His son's first big game!

"This is exciting!" Dumbledore said happily. "The first match of the year and Kaiden's first time playing. This should be some game!"

Minerva nodded. "Yes, both teams have been practicing like crazy." She remarked.

Severus smirked. "Worried Minerva?" He asked innocently.

"Of course not," Minerva replied. "Gryffindors team is excellent this year."

"Sure it is," Severus chuckled, ignoring Minerva's scowl. He was used to trading jabs with her regarding Quidditch. While he was nervous, he was also excited to see his son play. In the back of his mind he had a feeling he was forgetting something important that he needed to do, but dismissed the thought as the players finally flew onto the field.

 **HP**

At the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle, fifteen brooms rose up and they were off. A Gryffindor, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary but instead of talking everyone through the game he kept commenting on how attractive he thought Gryffindors Chaser, Angelina Johnson was.

Kaiden sat on his broom, his eyes scanning for signs of the Snitch as he also cheered his team on. He gave a cheer when Marcus made the first score of the game. It was exciting to watch, though Kaiden was careful to keep out of the way so that the other team couldn't send a bludger his way. Suddenly, Kaiden saw a flash of gold and dived towards it. The Gryffindor seeker, Owen Anthony, had seen it too and soon they were neck and neck as they chased the snitch. Kaiden was close to snagging it when a seventh year Gryffindor chaser deliberately blocked him and nearly knocked him off his broom.

Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor captain, began yelling at the seventh year and the Weasley twins joined in.

"All right there Kaiden?" Fred asked as he flew next to Kaiden.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Kaiden said, his heart racing.

"That guy has always been a git," George said as he flew past them.

Madam Hooch lectured the disgraced chaser and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Slytherin. In all the excitement, the snitch had disappeared and Kaiden was back to waiting for it to show itself again. He sat on his broom, scanning the field when it happened. His broom gave a sudden jolt and Kaiden felt like he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly, trying to hold on.

Kaiden began to really panic when it happened again and he realized he couldn't control his broom at all. It began zigzagging through the air while giving more of those scary jolts. Kaiden's eyes widened in fear as he held on for dear life.

Below the players Draco's eyes widened when he saw what was happening to Kaiden. "Something is wrong with his broom!"

"Did that Gryffindor do something?" Pansy asked with concern.

Hagrid was standing near and looked up. "Can't have. Only powerful dark magic could interfere with a broom like that," His kept worried eyes on Kaiden.

Hermione grabbed Draco's binoculars and began scanning the crowd.

"Hey!"

"It has to be an adult doing this, the broom is being jinxed!" Hermione said as she scanned the stands where the professors were. All of them were trying to help and mouthing words as they focused on Kaiden. "It looks like the professors are trying to counter it…but one of them must be causing it!"

"A professor?" Neville squeaked as he watched Kaiden fearfully.

"Like Hagrid said, no student could do this." Hermione thought for a second and then handed Draco his binoculars back. "I'll be right back!"

Up in the air, Kaiden's broom gave another jerk and he slipped off of it, dangling from it while he held on with his hands. _What is happening_?! He wondered as he held on tight. He noticed his teammates and the Weasley twins were trying to help him but anytime they got close, his broom would jerk away and rise higher.

"Severus!" Bella gasped as she continued her counter curse.

Severus was about to summon a broom and fly up to his son when he heard a yelp and turned around, seeing a fire start behind him.

All of the professors moved, some knocking each other over as they did and Dumbledore quickly put out the fire. Quirrell was stuttering nervously as Flitwick helped him up.

Severus and Bella looked back up and saw with relief that Kaiden was able to climb back onto his broom, which now appeared to be behaving normally. He began diving towards the ground and held his hand to mouth as he hit the field. He coughed and something gold fell into his hands. He had caught the snitch! He held it up triumphantly. The crowd burst into applause and cheers.

"Good job, that was amazing!" Marcus Flint shouted as he patted Kaiden on the back.

The Gryffindor chaser who had block Kaiden was complaining loudly. "He didn't catch it, he swallowed it!"

"Oh, shut up!" Oliver Wood yelled at him. "Slytherin won fair and square!"

"Congratulations Kaiden!" The Weasley twins shouted at him. Despite being bummed that their team had lost, they were happy for their friend.

"Kaiden!" Severus and Bella burst through the crowed, Draco following closely behind them.

"Are you okay?" Severus demanded, pulling his son into a hug. He didn't care what it did to his stern reputation; he was too grateful that his son appeared all right.

Bella grabbed Kaiden to hug him as well. "We thought you were going to fall!"

"So did I," Kaiden admitted.

Severus took a deep breath. "Before you celebrate with your team, I want you checked out by Madam Pomfrey," He said.

"Aw, Dad," Kaiden started to complain.

"No Kaiden, your father is right," Bella said. "I'm sure it won't take long and it will give us peace of mind."

"I'll come with you," Draco offered.

Kaiden sighed and nodded, he didn't have much of a choice anyway.

"We'll see you in the common room Kaiden, get ready to celebrate!" Marcus called to him as he walked off the field with the team.

"What happened to Kaiden's broom?" Draco asked as they reached the infirmary.

"I don't know for certain, but you can bet I will find out," Severus said in a tight voice.

"Someone jinxed it didn't they?" Draco asked.

"Why? Someone wanted Gryffindor to win that badly?" Kaiden asked as he hopped up onto a cot as Madam Hooch bustled around him.

"Quidditch," Poppy muttered as she ran several diagnostics. "I've told the Headmaster a thousand times how dangerous that sport is."

"I'm fine though," Kaiden insisted to his parents. He saw Draco staring at him. "Draco? What's wrong?"

"Kaiden," Draco said slowly, his grey eyes wide with shock. "Why do you have a lightning bolt scar on your forehead?"

 **TBC: Sorry for another cliffhanger! Hehe =)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews! If you go out for Halloween, have fun and stay safe!**

Kaiden's hand flew up to his forehead. His scar! He had completely forgotten to have it re-glamoured. He looked at his parents in panic.

Thankfully, the infirmary was empty except for the five of them. Severus immediately took out his wand and locked the doors as well as casting a strong silencing spell around them. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about Kaiden's scar. With all the lesson planning, grading papers, and anticipation of Kaiden's match he had lapsed in his duty to protect his son!

"What's going on?" Draco demanded, sounding nervous.

Bella sighed and glanced at her husband. She could tell he was berating himself, just as she was. How could they have forgotten something so important?

Poppy finished her scans. "Kaiden is fine," She announced. She looked at Severus and Bella sympathetically. "Except for his scar needing to be redone, of course."

Kaiden bit his lip. "Draco -"

"I want to know what is going on!" Draco yelled, feeling frustrated at not knowing what was happening.

Severus spun around and glared down at his nephew. "You lower your voice this instant young man," He said sternly. "I know you are upset and we will explain but you will not shout at us."

Draco looked properly chastised, knowing better than to shout at his Aunt and Uncle. But he was so confused! "Sorry," He muttered.

"I think you had better explain," Poppy said mildly.

Severus ran his hand through his hair and leaned against an empty cot, while Bella sat next to Kaiden and put her arm around him. "You know that Kaiden was taken from us and his death was faked," He began slowly.

Draco nodded.

"He wasn't kept by a death eater; he was given to another family who raised him as their own." Severus said. "He was given to James and Lily Potter, whose own son had recently passed away."

Draco's mouth dropped open. "Wh-what?"

"Harry Potter was sick and he sadly succumbed to that sickness," Bella spoke up. "The next day they were given Kaiden and Lily Potter glamoured him into looking exactly like her own son. They didn't tell anyone the truth."

"But…why would they do that?" Draco asked, looking perplexed.

Severus sighed. "Kaiden's life had been threatened by Voldemort and someone was given orders to kill him. Instead of killing him, they faked his death and gave him to the Potter's."

Draco stared at Kaiden for a moment and then looked at his uncle. "Who did it? Who faked his death?"

"That is still being looked into," Bella said vaguely. Even Kaiden didn't know of Narcissa's involvement and despite still being upset with her, he didn't want her son to find out. "We can't say anything about it right now."

Draco nodded his head slowly and then gave a gasp. "So…you're the Boy-Who-Lived! You survived You-Know-Who!" He realized. "But…what about the muggles that supposedly raised Potter?"

Kaiden glanced at his parents and at their encouraging nods, turned back to his cousin. "I lived with the muggles, the Dursley's, after that night. The Headmaster helped to plant that story about Harry passing away in the Dursley's care so that no one would know the truth."

"Especially the ministry and the media," Severus spoke up. "No one can know, Draco. It is safer for Kaiden that way. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I wouldn't do anything to put him in danger," Draco said with a slightly hurt voice. He loved his cousin; he was more like a brother to him. He wouldn't do anything that would hurt him.

"We know that sweetie," Bella said gently. "It's just…you can see how easy it is to make a mistake. We've had to re-glamour the scar every month and we slipped up on it. If his scar had faded even just a few minutes earlier, everyone would know."

"I'm sorry," Kaiden said glumly. "I remembered last night but was too tired to come to you guys. And then this morning I was so nervous about my game that I forgot completely."

"We forgot too," Bella said, giving her son a hug.

"I'm sorry Kaiden, it shouldn't have happened," Severus said regretfully. "Your safety is of the upmost importance to us, we should never have forgotten to -"

"Oh Merlin, stop that," Poppy said crossly. "Life happens, mistakes happen and thankfully it was only Mr. Malfoy that saw the scar. We'll all be more diligent from now on, all right? No sense beating yourselves up over it." She looked sternly at the Snape's.

Bella let out a laugh. "All right Poppy, you're right," She said, hiding a smile. Amazing how the medi-witch could still make her feel like a student.

Severus waved his wand and cast the strong glamour and a moment later, the scar was completely invisible.

"Why does the scar have to be glamoured every month?" Draco asked curiously.

"It is a curse scar, the glamour will only hold for so long," Severus explained. "It is unlike any other scar as it is caused by the killing curse."

Draco gulped. "Wow," He murmured. "How did you find out the truth?"

"Kaiden got sick because of those muggles and a neighbor who was there on the Headmaster's orders got him to Hogwarts," Severus said. "Poppy and I helped heal him and it was decided that he would stay at the castle. On his birthday, his Hogwarts letter arrived with the name K. Snape on it. The truth came out then."

Draco sank into a chair. "I can't believe it," He said. He suddenly looked up with narrowed eyes. "The muggles…were they mean to you Kaiden?" Why else would they have decided to keep him at the castle even before knowing his true identity? And Uncle Severus had said Kaiden was sick because of them…

"They," Kaiden hesitated. "They weren't nice to me and they didn't like magic."

Draco felt a wave of anger. It sounded like his cousin had been abused. Who could abuse a child? "I'm sorry Kaiden," He said softly.

Kaiden shrugged. "I'm sorry I had to lie to you before." He gave quick glance at his parents. "I'm actually glad you know," He admitted. It was a relief to know that he didn't have to lie to his cousin and could talk honestly to him about what happened.

"Remember, no one can know the truth." Severus said again. This was important. "The only people who know are us and the Headmaster and your parents. As far as everyone else knows, Harry Potter died when he was seven."

"My parents know?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Yes, we needed your father's influence with the ministry to help your Aunt Bella," Severus said smoothly. "We knew he could be trusted with the truth."

Draco nodded his understanding. He couldn't believe it, his cousin was the Boy-Who-Lived! He shook his head and then began chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Kaiden asked, relieved that Draco was taking the news so well.

"It's just…if Weasley only knew…" Draco laughed. "I mean, it's ironic. He made enemies with the very boy he wanted to be best friends with!"

Kaiden broke into a grin. It _was_ kind of funny….

"Mr. Weasley will not know however," Severus interrupted their laugh. "Correct?"

"Yes Uncle Severus," Draco said. "I won't tell, I promise." The sincerity of his words shone in his eyes and Severus nodded. "I'll take a wizard's oath if you want me to," He offered.

Severus shook his head. "That will not be necessary Draco. We will trust you to help protect Kaiden by not saying anything to anyone."

Draco nodded solemnly.

"I believe you two have a celebration party to attend to," Bella said with a smile.

"Oh yeah!" Draco grabbed Kaiden's arm. "Let's go!"

"Kaiden, despite the odd occurrence of your broom you played extremely well today," Severus said. "Although next time you catch the snitch, use your hands." He smirked.

"Funny," Kaiden rolled his eyes as he was pulled away by his excited cousin. "Come to the party!" He called to his parents as he disappeared from the infirmary.

"How sweet is that," Poppy said with a small smile. "Not many eleven year olds would want their parents, who are professors as well, to come to their party with their peers."

"I say we pop in," Bella said, her eyes lightening up with excitement.

"No one is going to want us there," Severus scoffed.

"Except our son," Bella reminded him. "I could have Thistle whip up a batch of extra treats to take. It'll be fun!"

Severus relented. "Fine, but just for a short while. I want to talk to Albus about what happened with Kaiden's broom." He looked at said broom, which was leaning up against the wall. He had had it checked over before the game and knew it had been fine.

"It could have been an older student, if they were taught dark magic," Bella said, her face darkening. "But…"

"It was most likely an adult," Severus said flatly. "Only a few parents showed up for the game and none of them were death eaters or even supporters of Voldemort."

"Are you saying you think it was a professor?" Poppy asked in shock.

Severus nodded. "That is exactly what I am saying." He said darkly.

 **HP**

Severus and Bella did join the celebration going on in the Slytherin common room for almost an hour, bringing some Raspberry Shortcakes and Viennetta Parfait, which was a delicious concoction of ice-cream, butterscotch and chocolate that Thistle had happily whipped up on Bella's request.

Severus congratulated his Quidditch team and made small talk with some of the older years while Bella helped dish out the desserts they had brought.

Huddled together, Draco, Kaiden, Pansy and Blaise were discussing the incident during the match. "Hermione stopped whoever was cursing you," Pansy told Kaiden.

"She did? How?" Kaiden asked.

Pansy looked around and lowered her voice more. "She went to the stand where all of the professor's were sitting and started a small fire to distract them. The jinx on your broom stopped right after so it had to be one of the professor's!"

Kaiden gave a start. Why would a professor do such a thing? Was it about the match or about him personally? But who would want to hurt like that? He voiced his questions.

"I don't know Kaiden, but you better be really careful," Blaise said seriously.

"Uncle Severus and Aunt Bella should know about the fire," Draco told Kaiden after he had pulled him aside. "It confirms that it was a professor that jinxed your broom."

"I don't want Hermione to get into trouble," Kaiden protested.

"I doubt she will but really Kaiden, you need to start thinking about protecting yourself instead of other people all the time," Draco said. "This is serious!"

Kaiden sighed and nodded. "I'll tell my parents," He agreed. He grinned. "Tomorrow. Tonight we are celebrating!"

The party went late and the younger years were allowed to stay up past curfew since there were no classes the next day. Some of the older students had brought some Butterbeer from Hogsmeade and Kaiden and his friends had tried it, liking it very much. By the time Kaiden climbed into his warm bed, he had almost forgotten the frightening experience during the game and instead focused on the win and best of all, his cousin now knew the truth about his past.

 **HP**

Quirrell screamed as another agonizing pain ripped through his head. "Master, I'm sorry! I thought if he fell to his death, it would please you!"

" _I did not order you to kill him_!" The voice hissed angrily.

Quirrell gasped thorough his pain. "You were angry he was alive, you'd ordered his death when he was a baby. I thought it would please you!"

" _What would have pleased me is if my orders had been carried out in the first place_ ," The hissing voice said, lessening the pain to Quirrell's relief. " _I was fooled and she will pay for that_."

"Yes Master."

" _That child is not our concern right now, you know what it is! I will deal with those who betrayed me when I return to full power and if I want that child dead, I'll do it myself! It is bad enough that the Potter brat is dead before I could make an example of him. I do not need you interfering with my plans!"_

"Yes Master. I will not disappoint you again."

 **HP**

The morning after the match, Kaiden let himself into his parents' quarters. "Hey Snidget!" He beamed as his cat came running. "I need to take you to visit Hedwig; I think she actually misses you!" He picked up Snidget and cuddled him.

"Kaiden?"

"Morning Dad," Kaiden said as he wandered further inside.

"Did you walk here by yourself?" Severus asked.

Kaiden stared at him. "Um, yeah. Isn't that okay?"

"Not anymore," Severus said grimly, gesturing for Kaiden to take a seat in the sitting room. "I was going to tell you today, your mother and I don't want you walking anywhere alone."

Kaiden frowned. "Because of what happened during the game? You really think someone will try to hurt me again?"

"They might, and I don't want to give them a chance to." Severus said. "Anytime you go anywhere, make sure you have your friends with you." He drummed his fingers on the small table next to his sofa chair. "One of the prefects will make sure you get to your classes all right. If you want to go to the library or owlery or come here, you will have your friends with you. If you go outside, you must tell a prefect or your mother and I. The only exception is your Quidditch practices as you will be with your team."

"Isn't that sort of mental?" Kaiden blurted out.

"Mental?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

Bella walked in and studied the dejected look on her son's face and the tense look on her husband's face. "I take it you told him."

"It seems a little excessive, don't you think?" Kaiden looked pleadingly at his mother.

Bella gave him a sympathetic look. "Sorry snakeling, I'm in agreement with your father."

Kaiden slumped against the back cushion of the sofa. "It's going to look like I'm being babysat," He mumbled. "It's going to be embarrassing."

"That is not our intent, we want to be protected." Severus said. "The prefects will not make a big show of escorting you to class; they will do their best to make look casual. And you are usually always with your friends anyway, so not being alone in the hallways will not be noticeable to anyone."

"We just want to keep you safe Kaiden," Bella said gently. "We're not doing this to be mean."

"Or to be mental," Severus gave his son a pointed look.

"Sorry," Kaiden sighed. "I need to tell you something, though it will probably just make you more men- I mean, protective." He took a deep breath. "My friends and I know for sure that it was a professor that jinxed my broom."

"How do you know for sure?"

"Well, when I almost fell one of my friends snuck over to where you guys were and set a small fire to distract whoever was doing the jinxing," Kaiden explained nervously.

"One of your friends set that fire?" Severus asked incredulously.

"That was very clever," Bella said thoughtfully. She shrugged at her husband's look. "It worked didn't it? It stopped whoever was doing it."

"Yes but it was still dangerous, especially for first year to know how to do that," Severus said. Though it did indeed confirm his suspicion, that one of his colleagues was the culprit. "Who was it?"

Kaiden bit his lip and stayed silent.

Severus gave Bella an amused look and then turned back to his son. "Ah, defiance. I wondered how long it would take to show up."

Kaiden looked horrified. "I'm not trying to be defiant! Honest! I just don't want the person to get into trouble. They helped save my life!"

Severus chuckled. "I know that Kaiden. Fine, I just ask that you mention to your friend to be very careful with that spell. And tell them thank you."

Kaiden relaxed. "I will."

Severus leaned forward in his chair. "And you will obey our wishes that you do not walk alone in the castle until we catch whoever jinxed your broom?"

Kaiden sighed but nodded. "Yes." He looked at his dad curiously. "Who do you think it is?"

"You don't need to worry about finding him or her, that is our job," Severus said. "Focus on studying, doing your homework, and –"

"Catching the snitch with my hands and not my mouth?" Kaiden asked mischievously.

Bella began to laugh as Severus gave a mock scowl to Kaiden but his scowl quickly faded as he began laughing as well.

 **HP**

The hallways were filled with Christmas cheer, which in the past years had angered Severus and he had taken points from any student who looked happy. This year was different however, he had his wife and son and for the first time in ten years he couldn't wait until Christmas. He was making his way to his office when he spotted Quirrell, who looked like he was muttering to someone, or perhaps muttering to himself. _Planning another attack on my son_ , Severus thought darkly. Bella and Albus were not completely convinced that Quirrell was the culprit but Severus had a strong suspicion that he was. Making a quick decision, he stalked over to the Defence teacher.

"Professor Sn-Snape," Quirrell stuttered.

Severus stared at him and then cast a muffliato spell.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Quirrell asked nervously.

"This should be private," Severus hissed. "I don't want any students to overhear about the Sorcerer's Stone."

Quirrell widened his eyes. "Wh-what about it?"

"Still struggling on how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?" Severus asked in a dark tone. "I have my eye on you," He snarled. "Trust me; you do not want me for your enemy. The troll? My son's broom?"

"I-I don't know –"

"Decide where your loyalties lay Quirrell," Severus said in a dangerous tone. "You don't fool me; I know you are up to something. We will talk again." He canceled the spell, spun on his heel and continued down the hallway with his robes billowing.

 **TBC:**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait, now that the holidays are approaching updates may be a little slower coming but I'm still writing and have the next chapter almost done. =)**

Kaiden, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Hermione and Neville were bundled up in warm clothes and getting ready to play in the snow. The castle looked beautiful covered in white and Kaiden thought it looked like a Christmas card he had seen the Dursley's receive at Christmas time.

"Gettin' ready fer a snowball fight?" Came Hagrid's rumbling voice from behind them.

Kaiden turned and nodded, grinning. "Yup! Want to play with us?" He asked eagerly.

"Wish I could Kaiden. I'm checkin' on the trees that will be used fer decorating the Great Hall," Hagrid said cheerfully, though his eyes weren't as bright as they usually were. He looked upset about something.

"What's wrong?" Kaiden asked in concern.

"Ah," Hagrid lowered his voice so only Kaiden could hear him. "I found a slain unicorn last night in the forest. The blood had been drained from it."

Kaiden's eyes widened in shock. "Who would do something so horrible?"

"Someone desperate with nothing to lose," Hagrid said sadly. "See, the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but it comes at a terrible price. To slay something so pure and innocent, you may live but it will be a cursed life."

Kaiden looked horrified.

Hagrid patted his shoulder with a slightly regretful look on his face. "Sorry Kaiden, I shouldn't have told yeh, I've jus' bin so upset." He offered Kaiden a smile. "Don't think about it, I'm going to tell Professor Dumbledore about it. Think about Christmas and all the trees I'll be bringin' in!"

Kaiden couldn't help but beam at that. He couldn't wait to see the castle all decorated for Christmas, which was quickly approaching.

"We can only play for a little while anyway," Pansy was saying as she tugged on her gloves. "We have to visit the library."

"Just before the holidays? Studious, aren't yeh?" Hagrid chuckled.

"Oh, we're not studying," Kaiden told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel to Hermione and Neville, we've been trying to find out who he is." He bit back a laugh at the look on Hagrid's face.

"What?!" Hagrid looked shocked. He glared at Hermione and Neville. "I've told yeh to drop it. It is none of yeh business what Fluffy is guardin."

"We're just curious," Draco said as he bent down to gather some snow. "You could just tell us who he is and save us the trouble." He suggested as he threw a snowball at Blaise.

"Oi!"

"No," Hagrid said shortly.

"That's okay, we'll figure it out," Hermione said, eager to solve the mystery. She exchanged a grin with her friends.

Hagrid walked off looking quite disgruntled.

 **HP**

A couple of days before Christmas break, Kaiden and his friends, minus Hermione who had not shown up yet, were once again in the library looking for information on Nicolas Flamel. Despite not finding any information on Flamel yet, Kaiden was in an upbeat mood. His first real Christmas, that he could remember anyway, with his parents was just days away! His parents had taken him shopping last weekend so he could buy presents for his friends and he had been able to sneak gifts in for his parents as well. The Headmaster was going to look in on the remaining Slytherins on Christmas Eve so that Kaiden and his parents could spend it at their house without his dad having to floo back and forth between home and the school. For once he got to be a part of the festivities of Christmas day, instead of locked in a cupboard while everyone else had fun.

"There's nothing!" Draco groaned as he shut yet another book. He took a quick look around and quietly opened a chocolate frog from the box that Blaise had snuck in for them to munch on, careful not to let Madam Pince see him.

"Maybe we should just give up," Neville said dejectedly, slumping down in his chair.

"No, we can't!" Pansy protested as she flipped thorough yet another book. "We've put so much time into researching!"

"With zero results," Blaise sighed. "I'm with Neville on this one."

Draco put down the card that came with his frog as he chewed thoughtfully. "Maybe we could sneak into the restricted section." He whispered.

"No!" Pansy looked scandalized. "Are you crazy? Do you want to get expelled?"

Kaiden casually picked up the card Draco had put down and glanced at it. The card was of Dumbledore. He already had one of…suddenly he gasped. "I've found him!" He whispered excitedly. "Flamel! It's on this card, listen, 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!"

Right then Hermione hurried into the library and slammed a large heavy book down on the table. "I've found what we've been looking for!" She said in a loud whisper.

"So have I, look!" Kaiden handed her the card.

Hermione nodded excitedly as she read it. "He's in this book! I checked it out weeks ago for some light reading."

"Light?" Neville glanced at the enormous book.

Hermione ignored him as she flipped through the pages. "Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!"

"What's that?" Pansy asked with interest.

"I've never heard of it," Draco said with a shake of his head.

Hermione pushed the book towards them so they could read the text.

"The stone has astonishing powers and will transform any metal into pure gold," Blaise read. He whistled. "Wow that would be bloody useful."

"Keep reading!"

"It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal." Blaise continued.

Pansy took over reading the text, summarizing to everyone else. "The only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel," She gasped. "He just celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year!"

Hermione was practically bouncing up and down in her excitement. "So you see? That is what Fluffy must be guarding, the Sorcerer's Stone!"

"He must have known that the Stone was in danger so he asked the Headmaster to hide it here!" Draco said excitedly.

"So we just need to figure out who is after it," Kaiden said as he copied all the information they had learned down on a bit of parchment.

"All of the professor's seem nice," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I can't think who would want the Stone for themselves."

"Maybe they are working with someone who doesn't work here," Draco suggested. "Someone who wants the Stone but can't get into the castle without help."

"Someone desperate," Kaiden said quietly as he remembered his conversation with the gamekeeper earlier. He saw his friends questioning looks and told them what Hagrid had told him about the unicorn.

"That's disgusting," Neville said, looking a little green.

"So someone is trying to prolong their life," Pansy said slowly. "They're using the unicorn blood for now but what they really want is the Stone!"

Kaiden glanced at the picture of Dumbledore and suddenly he recalled when the Headmaster had told him about the wizard who had killed the Potter's. At that time, Kaiden had still believed he was Harry Potter. _Voldemort_ , he thought with a shudder. Dumbledore said that Voldemort had disappeared, believed by most to be dead but Kaiden remembered that he had gotten the impression the Headmaster didn't believe that. So if Voldemort was still alive and weakened…

"Kaiden, what's wrong?" Draco asked in alarm as his cousin's face paled.

"Voldemort," He whispered. His friends winced at the name.

"You-Know-Who is dead," Blaise said. He hesitated. "Isn't he?"

Kaiden shook his head. "Not everyone believes that. Some believe he was merely weakened, and that he is still out there waiting to get strong again. I'm pretty sure Dumbledore thinks that." He thought about all of his professors' and his eyes grew wide as he suddenly had a thought.

As his friends began discussing the possibilities of Voldemort being the culprit, Kaiden turned to Draco and lowered his voice. "My scar!" He whispered urgently.

"What?" Draco looked at his forehead. "It's not showing," He assured Kaiden, careful not to let anyone overhear him.

"No, my scar always hurts when I'm around Quirrell," Kaiden's heart began to beat fast. "I need to talk to my parents." He said with urgency in his voice. He couldn't believe he hadn't realized how significant this could be.

Draco looked nervous but nodded. "I'll go with you," He said. "We'll be right back." He said to everyone.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked exasperatedly as the cousins hurried out of the room.

 **HP**

The hallways were empty as Kaiden and Draco raced to dungeons. In their eagerness they didn't see the professor walking towards them until they had bumped into him. In his shock, Kaiden dropped the parchment that he had been writing on in the library.

"Quirrell!" Draco gasped.

Quirrell looked at them a little suspiciously but gave his usual nervous smile. "So-sorry about that," He said. He bent down to retrieve the piece of parchment Kaiden had dropped. The smile faded and his eyes darkened. "What is this?!" He snarled with no trace of stuttering in his voice.

"Nothing," Kaiden whispered, trying to grab the parchment but Quirrell held it out of reach as he read it.

"So…you know." Quirrell said calmly.

"No, that's just a story I'm working on," Kaiden lied.

"Shut up! You know the truth!" Quirrell gave a twisted smile. "Tell me Snape, do you know how to get past Fluffy?"

"No," Kaiden said, taking a step back.

"Leave us alone," Draco said as he tried to pull Kaiden away.

Quirrell flicked his wand and sent Draco flying across the hallway and crashing into the wall.

"Draco!" Kaiden started to go to his cousin who lay in a heap on the ground but Quirrell stopped him by snapping his fingers and causing ropes to wrap around Kaiden.

"Tell me what you know about Fluffy!"

"I know I wouldn't want to play Frisbee with him," Kaiden glared at Quirrell as he struggled in the ropes Quirrell had conjured.

"Have you ever heard of the Cruciatus Curse boy?" Quirrell asked with a mean smile. "No? Perhaps I should demonstrate it to you."

" _Enough nonsense! Use the boy to get past the dog!"_

Kaiden shuddered at the hissing voice he had just heard. "I'm not helping you," He whispered with determination. "Even if I knew how to get past Fluffy, I wouldn't help you!"

" _Let me talk to him!"_

"But Master-" Quirrell began and then winced with pain. "Yes Master." Quirrell then began to unwrap the turban he wore on his head and slowly turned around.

Kaiden opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. Instead of the back of Quirrell's head, there was a hideous face staring at Kaiden. Chalk white with mean red eyes and slits for nostrils, just like a snake. Kaiden felt like he was going to be sick.

"Kaiden Snape," the face whispered. "Do you know who I am?"

"Voldemort," Kaiden managed to whisper.

The face glared at him. "Even my followers do not dare say my name! Are you brave or foolish? No matter. I need the Elixir of Life Kaiden Snape and if you help me, I will spare your life and lives of your family members." The face gave a mean smile. "I had ordered your Aunt to kill you as a baby but she disobeyed me. Normally I would punish her severely for that but I will not, if you help me get the Elixir. I need to have a body of my own so I don't have to share one anymore."

Kaiden could only stare at the monster in front of him. His Aunt? Not Aunt Andromeda, no…his Aunt Narcissa! _She_ had faked his death! Now it made sense why his mother wouldn't talk about her or see her.

"Your parents were my loyal followers," the face continued. "They will be proud of you for helping me and I will reward all of you."

Kaiden's eyes narrowed. "Liar!" He spat out. His parents would never follow Voldemort again and even if Kaiden helped him, he knew deep down that Voldemort would still kill them all.

"So brave," the face hissed as Quirrell walked backwards to get closer to Kaiden. "Reminds me of the Potter's foolish bravery. Look where it got them. Look where it got their son, he died of a mere sickness while living with muggles!" The voice cackled.

"Shut up!" Kaiden screamed, angry with how the monster was speaking about his parents and Harry Potter. At least Voldemort didn't know the truth about Harry. Kaiden bit his lip and turned to look at where Draco had been laying in a crumpled heap, only to find his cousin was gone. He felt relief, even though he was now alone with Quirrell. At least Draco was safe.

Voldemort glared hatefully at Kaiden. "Seize him!" He yelled. "Use him to distract the dog while you slip past and get me that Stone!"

"No!" Kaiden gasped as Quirrell turned around and came at him. He couldn't let Voldemort get that Stone, he had to protect his family and friends!

Surged by Kaiden's desperate need to protect his family, his magic responded and suddenly the ropes that held him in place fell away. As Quirrell reached out to grab him, Kaiden also reached out and pushed Quirrell's face away, causing the man to gasp with pain.

"You shocked me!" He held his hand to his red stinging cheek.

Kaiden couldn't wonder why that had happened as his scar was burning so badly and he put his hand up to it. When Quirrell made to grab him again, he got another sharp shock and jumped back, looking confused. "Why does it hurt to touch him?" He whined.

"Turn me to him!"

Voldemort gazed at Kaiden with narrowed red eyes, watching as Kaiden rubbed his forehead. His eyes widened and he told Quirrell a spell to use, which Quirrell obeyed, chanting the words.

Kaiden felt a tingle on his forehead and he knew that his scar was now visible. Now Voldemort would know the truth.

"You…you're Harry Potter!" Voldemort said with glee. He stared at Kaiden who was looking at him warily. "Or…you're not Harry Potter but then how…" He gave a howl of anger. "It was you, not Potter that night! Kill him!" He ordered Quirrell.

Quirrell turned and pointed his wand at Kaiden and began to say the killing curse when he was interrupted.

"Expelliarmus!"

Severus and Bella raced to their son as Quirrell was thrown in the air due to the strength behind their combined spell. His wand fell to the ground and Bella quickly picked it up.

Quirrell was knocked out and a horrible scream echoed through the hallway followed by the voice shouting " _Traitors_!" A shadow emerged from Quirrell, and passed through Kaiden before disappearing out of the castle. Kaiden saw blackness, heard his name being screamed as he slumped to the floor. His last thought as he was cradled in loving arms was that he was finally safe.

 **HP**

Kaiden felt himself being held in soft arms as a strong hand ran through his hair. He felt so safe and loved he almost resisted opening his eyes until he could hear quiet words of love and pleading for him to wake up. He blinked his eyes open and focused on the distraught look on his parents faces. His mother's eyes were swollen like she had been crying and his father's face was drawn and his eyes full of worry.

"Mum? Dad?"

"Kaiden!" Bella gasped with relief. "Oh baby, we've been so worried!"

"Son," Severus whispered, putting his forehead to Kaiden's. "How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?"

"No, no pain," Kaiden said. He felt a little groggy but otherwise fine.

"Poppy!" Bella called.

Kaiden suddenly tried to sit up, though his parents were gently pushing him back down. "No, wait. Quirrell! Voldemort! They're after the Stone and-"

"We know, it is okay," Severus said soothingly. "The Stone is safe and Quirrell is in Azkaban."

"They, they were going to use me to get past Fluffy," Kaiden remembered. "And…he knows! Voldemort knows the truth about me!" He began to panic as he remembered the encounter.

"Snakeling, relax," Bella said, running her hand over his cheek. "It's all right. You're safe. We know what happened."

Poppy walked up briskly just then. "Finally, Mr. Snape. We've all been very concerned about you." She said as she waved her wand over him, nodding to herself as she read the results of her diagnostics.

"How long have I been in here?" Kaiden asked.

"Three days," Severus ran a hand wearily through his hair. He and Bella had spent those days by their son's side, waiting for him to wake up and terrified of how close they had been to losing their son again.

Kaiden's mouth dropped open. He had really been unconscious for that long?

 **TBC:**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews and encouragement! =)**

Both of his parents looked exhausted and worried and Kaiden couldn't help feeling guilty. He hated that he had caused that. He was about to apologize when he remembered his cousin. "What about Draco? Quirrell made him fly into the wall and-"

"He is fine," Severus said reassuringly. "He is home with his parents, though he keeps sending us letters asking about you."

"Oh, good," Kaiden said with relief. "He found you guys then?"

"Yes," Bella remembered the moment of true fear she had felt when Draco had told them that Quirrell had Kaiden.

"Kaiden is fine," Poppy announced. "His magical core is back to normal."

"He is all right? Are you sure? He hit his head when he passed out and he already has had a head injury from his match…" Severus had his wand out, clearly wanting to do his own scans.

"Honestly Severus!" Poppy looked offended but then sighed. "Go ahead."

After Severus agreed that Kaiden was fine, Poppy gave him a smug look. "Told you so." She turned to her patient. "Are you thirsty? Would you like some water?"

Kaiden nodded eagerly, his throat felt very dry. He drank the cool water greedily.

"Slowly Mr. Snape," Poppy cautioned.

Kaiden handed back the cup and leaned back against his pillow. "Thank you."

"You're welcome dear," Poppy said kindly.

Kaiden noticed the table next to him was piled high with candy and cards. "Is that all for me?" He asked in awe.

"Some tokens from your friends and admirers," Dumbledore said as he walked in and beamed at Kaiden. "You were alone in the hallway so of course what happened is only known among us, yet somehow…the whole school knows. Well, they know some of it." He amended.

"Do they know that I'm…" Kaiden trailed off, looking nervous. He gave a quick glance around.

"We warded the hospital wing, no one can hear us." Bella assured him. "And no, no one knows you were thought to be Harry Potter."

"They do know that Quirrell was working with Voldemort and that you faced him and survived," Dumbledore said brightly.

Severus glared at the Headmaster. "Kaiden shouldn't have had to face him at all," He said angrily.

Dumbledore's face fell and he seemed to almost age as he nodded slowly. "I know you had your suspicions about Quirrell and I agreed an eye should be kept on him but I had no idea he was working with Voldemort." He said quietly.

"The back of his head was Voldemort," Kaiden whispered as he remembered the horrible sight. "It was…awful," His voice broke a little as now he realized just how scared he had been.

Severus turned away from the Headmaster and sat on the edge of Kaiden's cot, pulling his son into his strong arms. "You're okay," Severus said as he hugged his child.

"What about the Stone? Are you going to tell Nicolas Flamel what happened?" Kaiden asked after he felt himself calm down.

Dumbledore brightened. "You and your friends did do things properly didn't you? Yes, I have talked with Nicolas and he and his wife have decided to destroy the Stone."

"They're going to destroy it?" Kaiden was surprised.

"They have had a very long and fulfilling life and agree this is the best decision," Dumbledore explained.

Kaiden nodded, absently snuggling back up against his mother while still holding on to his father. Just being around them filled him with a sense of comfort and safety that he had never known when he was younger and growing up with the Dursley's.

"Where is Voldemort now?" Kaiden asked apprehensively.

"He fled," Dumbledore said. "He is still out there, somewhere. He is weak though, even more weak now after facing you. He may try to look for another body to share but it took him ten years to find someone willing to do that so right now, he is not an immediate threat. I am sure he is far from here by now."

Everyone was silent for a moment. "Do you know what happened? Do you want me to tell you?" Kaiden asked finally.

"We got the story from Quirrell before the Aurors took him," Bella said. Actually, Severus and Dumbledore had both legitimized him to get the full story. "But we want you to talk about it Kaiden, it will help you if you do." She encouraged.

"Quirrell saw the parchment I had written notes on about the Stone and Fluffy," Kaiden said. He looked at Dumbledore curiously. "Are you going to keep Fluffy here? He's, um, kind of a scary dog."

"When did you see Fluffy?" Dumbledore asked in surprise.

"I'd like to know that as well," Severus said, raising an eyebrow at Kaiden.

 _Oops_. "Long story," Kaiden said sheepishly.

"Hmm, one that we _will_ talk about later," Bella said firmly, tightening her arms around Kaiden. She never wanted to let him go again.

"To answer your question, Hagrid has found a good home for Fluffy," Dumbledore told him.

Kaiden fiddled with his bed sheet. "He threatened all of you," He said quietly. "He said if I didn't help him get the Stone he would kill all of us. I knew he was lying, especially when he said you would be proud of me if I helped. He said it like you were still loyal followers. But he was lying and he got angry when I called him a liar. Then Quirrell tried to grab me and got some sort of shock." He shrugged. "I don't know why. Then my scar started to burn and Voldemort realized the truth about me. He also said Aunt Narcissa was supposed to kill me when I was a baby and if I didn't' help him he was going to make her pay for not following through."

Bella looked away. As angry as she has been at her sister, the thought of her being threatened by Voldemort scared her. She didn't want anything to happen to Narcissa, even if she wasn't speaking to her right now. "Yes, Narcissa was the one who faked your death. In her mind, it was the only way to protect you." She said finally. She couldn't stand for Narcissa to be targeted by that monster. Besides, if anyone was going to kill Narcissa it would be her!

"Why didn't she just tell you guys about it? Couldn't I have been made safe with you?" Kaiden asked.

"We would have protected you," Severus nodded. "But Voldemort threatened Draco and she was too scared, so in her mind she protected you the best way she could." There was clear bitterness in his tone.

"But later, after the Potter's died?" Kaiden was trying to understand.

"She worried he would come back and was afraid to come forward with the truth," Dumbledore spoke up. "And she thought you would be safe with the Dursley's." He said apologetically.

"Oh," Kaiden bit his lip. "So…that's why I haven't met her?" He asked tentatively.

Severus glanced at the pain on Bella's face. "Yes. We haven't been ready to…see her. And we may not be for a long time. However, that should not interfere with your relationship with Draco or even your uncle."

Kaiden nodded. "Where are the rest of my friends?" Kaiden asked after a moment.

"They are home for the holidays and like Draco, have been owling constantly." Dumbledore smiled.

"Oh, the holidays started already," Kaiden said, remembering he had been out for three days. He still couldn't believe it. "How long do I have to stay here?" He asked, and then looked sheepishly at Poppy. "Sorry, it's just…"

"You want to be home with your parents, I understand Mr. Snape," Poppy assured him. "I'd like to observe you for a few more hours and then you are welcome to go home."

"Home as in our quarters or home as in Spinner's End?" Kaiden asked eagerly.

"Well, we were going to stay in our quarters except for Christmas Eve but I think we could all use a break," Severus said as he gazed at his son fondly. "I can floo back here to check in on the Slytherins who are staying. There aren't that many and they are older so I don't anticipate any trouble from them."

Kaiden grinned. He loved their quarters but he really loved their house where Thistle was and his swing set…

"Are you hungry?" Bella asked Kaiden.

"He could make a start on these sweets," Dumbledore said brightly as he gazed with an eager eye at the treats sitting on the table.

Poppy gave the Headmaster an exasperated look. "I think he needs something with more substance than candy, don't you?"

Dumbledore ignored her as he picked up one of the boxes of treats. "Ah! Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. You know, I had an unfortunate experience in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one and lost all liking for them. Perhaps I should try again with this toffee flavored one." He smiled happily and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. His face fell and he coughed. "Alas! Ear wax!"

Kaiden giggled as Dumbledore handed him the Bertie Botts box. He found a yellow one and handed it to the Headmaster. "Here, I think this is lemon."

Dumbledore took it and gazed at it warily. He cautiously popped it in his mouth and then smiled brightly at Kaiden. "It is lemon! My favorite!"

Severus rolled his eyes. Dumbledore was no doubt the most brilliant and powerful wizard of their age however, he could also be just like a child.

After Dumbledore had left and Poppy went back into her office after giving Kaiden some real food, Kaiden relaxed by reading his mail and eating his chicken noodle soup. He was amazed at how much his friends cared for him, Vernon had told him several times that no one could care for someone like him. Kaiden smiled happily to himself as he viewed the proof of how much that wasn't true. He was concerned about Draco after reading his letter, Draco felt guilty for leaving him alone with Quirrell. Kaiden would have to talk to his cousin soon; he couldn't let him feel that way. It was thanks to Draco that his parents had arrived to save him!

Bella looked lovingly at Kaiden as he fell asleep reading his mail. "Oh Severus, these past three days…" She whispered.

"I know," Severus said quietly. Despite Poppy telling them that once his magical core healed he would wake, they had still worried and sat by their son non-stop. "He's fine," He said, not only to reassure her but himself as well.

"What if we hadn't gotten there in time," Bella whispered. She turned to Severus who held her tight in his arms. "We shouldn't have ever joined Voldemort; we never should have brought such evil into our lives. I shouldn't have felt so desperate to get my parents to accept us."

"We both made the decision," Severus said. "We also decided to leave him. We made the right decision even if it was a little late." He sighed. "Voldemort was the one who was desperate, to keep us as his followers."

"If he tries ever to hurt our son or anyone in my family," Bella said in a low dangerous voice.

Severus tilted her chin up so that their eyes met. "We won't let him," He said firmly. "If he ever tries to come back we will fight and we have powerful friends who will fight right alongside us."

Poppy came out of her office. "You two need to get some rest," She scolded lightly. "Go to your quarters and I will-"

"We'll rest," Severus said and with a flick of his wand moved an empty cot next to Kaiden's and pulled Bella down with him so that they could lie next to their son. Bella wrapped Severus's arm around her waist and then reached out to take Kaiden's hand in hers as she closed her eyes. Severus gave Poppy a smirk before tiredly closing his own eyes.

Poppy sighed with exasperation but she ended up smiling fondly at the family resting in her infirmary. She shook her head and quietly busied herself with checking her potions stock while keeping an eye on her patients.

 **HP**

Kaiden stirred and opened his eyes; he had been dreaming that someone was crying. Wait, no he hadn't been dreaming. Hagrid was sitting by his cot with fat tears rolling down his face.

Kaiden looked at him in concern but before he said anything, he realized his parents were in a cot next to him, pulled up close enough that his mum had her hand in his. Kaiden smiled as he saw them sleeping, they could have gone and slept in their quarters but they had stayed to be with him. _I love you both so much_ , Kaiden thought before turning his attention back to Hagrid.

"Hagrid, what's wrong?" He whispered, not wanting to wake his parents.

Hagrid tried to stifle his sobbing, obviously trying not to wake up Severus and Bella as well. "It's all my ruddy fault!" He looked at Kaiden sadly. "I let it slip about Fluffy and Flamel and you almost got killed!"

"Hagrid, no!" Kaiden said in shock. "It wasn't your fault; my friends and I were the ones who kept investigating. Besides, Quirrellmort was still going to go after the Stone. If he hadn't bumped into me, he might have just used another student."

"Yeah, but…" Hagrid stared at Kaiden. "Quirrelmort?"

Kaiden smiled sheepishly. The name had just slipped out in his still sleepy state.

Hagrid began to laugh, a rumbling sound that echoed throughout the infirmary. The laugh was infectious and soon Kaiden was giggling too.

"Is some peace and quiet too much to ask for?" Groaned his father, which made Kaiden laugh even more.

 **HP**

Kaiden bounced through the floo into their home in Spinner's End, holding tightly to Snidget. He was so excited to be back at their house and to get ready for Christmas!

"Take it easy Kaiden," Severus cautioned as he and Bella followed through. "You're still recovering."

"Aw, but I'm fine!" Kaiden said brightly. "I need to write my friends, wrap the gifts I bought, play in the snow with you guys, decorate…"

"Calm down!" Bella laughed. "You will have time for all of that. For the rest of the day, we would rather you rest okay? You could write your friends, that won't take a lot of energy." She suggested.

"Okay," Kaiden gave in. "We are going to decorate right?" He asked hopefully.

"Well," Severus sighed. "The Christmas decorations we had were destroyed when I destroyed the cottage. All but one that I took." He summoned an ornament and handed it to Kaiden.

Kaiden smiled at the silver ornament that read _Kaiden's First Christmas_ and had a pattern of little green baby snakes that moved all around. "Wow," He murmured.

Bella noted the pain on Severus's face and gently squeezed his arm. "We can get new decorations," She said. "We can go shopping tomorrow, provided a certain eleven year old takes it easy for the rest of the day." She gave a pointed look at Kaiden.

Kaiden immediately dropped onto the couch. "Resting!"

Severus gave a laugh. "Ah, such obedience," He teased. "You must think being on your best behavior will get you out of our discussion as to when you saw Fluffy hmm?" He raised an eyebrow.

Kaiden bit his lip. "Uh," He was relieved when Thistle suddenly popped into the room.

"Yous is all home!" She said excitedly. "Thistle did not think you weres coming till Christmas Eve!"

"We decided we all needed a break from Hogwarts," Bella said as she gave Thistle a quick overview of what happened.

"Young Master Kaiden was hurt?" Thistle's eyes widened. "Yous should have told Thistle!" She wagged a long finger at Bella and Severus.

"We're sorry Thistle, we were too worried to leave his side," Bella apologized.

Thistle turned to Kaiden. "Is Young Master okay? Can Thistle get you anything?" She asked anxiously.

"I'm okay," Kaiden assured the worried house-elf. "I'm going to go upstairs and write to my friends," Kaiden stood up, happy to have his parents distracted from talking about Fluffy. "I also want to have the window open for when Hedwig arrives."

"We'll call you for dinner," Bella called after him. "We can talk about your school adventures then!" She couldn't resist grinning at the despondent look Kaiden gave over his shoulder.

Thistle was still glaring at Bella and Severus. "If any on yous get sick or hurt, someone must tell Thistle!" She said stubbornly. "Thistle cares for her family."

"We know," Severus tried to hide the amusement in his voice at being scolded like a child by a house-elf.

"It won't happen again," Bella offered.

Thistle nodded and popped away.

Bella began snickering. "I thought we were going to get grounded for sure," She joked.

Severus began laughing. "Me too. She sure is strict."

 **TBC:**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A.N: Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy! Next update will be after the holidays..**

Kaiden sat back on the sofa with a happy sigh, picking up his cup of hot cocoa. Earlier that day they had gone shopping for a tree and decorations which they had just finished putting up. The tree was so green and full and was now was covered in gold and silver garland, ornaments of all colors in the shapes of snitches, cauldrons, brooms, wands as well as snowmen, gingerbread men, and brightly colored round ornaments. The lights were multi-colored and Kaiden couldn't imagine a more beautiful tree. Garland adjourned the staircase banister as well as the fireplace, where a huge wreath hung full of holly. Three stockings hung over the fireplace as well as two little ones that Kaiden had bought for Snidget and Hedwig. He would have bought one for Thistle too but knew if he gave her anything that even resembled clothes, she would be offended. On the coffee table was a crystal bowl filled with colored ornaments and pinecones.

Kaiden had wrapped his presents and sent the ones for his friends off with Hedwig earlier. It had been a great day shopping and decorating and now tomorrow was Christmas! Kaiden looked at the tree with its twinkling lights, remembering how he hadn't been allowed to gaze at the tree at the Dursley's once they had seen he enjoyed looking at it. Through the window he could see snow falling, though their house was warm and toasty with a fire going and smelled of cinnamon and gingerbread. He hoped they could play in the snow tomorrow! He had worried that he would be on restriction during the holiday for the Fluffy incident and after telling his parents what had happened, he could tell that they were upset with his actions. He had received a sound lecture although it was tempered somewhat by the biscuits and hot cocoa he had been supplied with. Kaiden had apologized sincerely and his parents had let him off with a warning.

Kaiden took a sip of his cocoa, not aware that he was being watched.

"He looks content," Bella whispered to Severus as they stood in the doorway and watched their son.

"He does," Severus agreed, putting his arm around her. "I am feeling quite content as well."

Bella leaned her head on his shoulder. "As am I," She smiled. "We're together and celebrating Christmas with our son. It's still hard to believe sometimes." She admitted. So many years of being alone, believing that she had killed her son…believing that Severus hated her.

Severus hugged her closer to his side. "Those dark days are behind us." He said softly, knowing what she was thinking. "We have many more celebrations ahead of us."

"Starting with tomorrow," Bella said gleefully. "I can't wait for Christmas morning!"

"I wonder who is more excited, you or Kaiden?" Severus teased.

 **HP**

When Kaiden woke up the next morning he sat up quickly, accidently startling a still sleeping Snidget. "Sorry Snidget!" Kaiden patted his cat on the head when his cat looked at him reproachfully. "It's Christmas!" He said excitedly. He quickly put on his dressing gown and slippers and then scooped up Snidget and then woke Hedwig, who had returned late last night and was sleeping on her perch. "Come on Hedwig!" He said before heading downstairs.

He bit his lip as he stood at the top of the stairs, wondering if it was okay to take a peek before his parents woke up. _Just a peek_ , he thought as he tiptoed downstairs. He immediately noticed the delicious smell of breakfast cooking and his mouth watered. He stood at the bottom of the staircase in awe, staring at the brightly colored presents scattered under the tree. The tree lights sparkled and the fireplace already had a fire going, making the room nice and warm. The stockings were full of sweets and Kaiden was filled with wonder at the sight of it all. He put down Snidget who ran to the tree and immediately began to bat at the ornaments. Hedwig flew around the room lazily, resting on the ground where she poked at the gifts curiously with her beak.

"Merry Christmas," A voice said behind him.

Kaiden turned around to see his parents, also in their dressing gowns and slippers, smiling at him. "Merry Christmas!" He said, giving them each a big hug.

Thistle popped into the room. "Merry Christmas!" She beamed. "Thistle has breakfast all ready for you!"

"Merry Christmas Thistle!" Kaiden greeted.

Severus put a gentle hand on Kaiden's shoulder. "Shall we eat?"

"You'll need your strength to open your presents," Bella added with a sparkle in her eyes.

Kaiden grinned and nodded, though he first made sure to feed Snidget and Hedwig before he sat down at the dining table. "Wow, this looks so good," He said as he surveyed the table full of bacon, scrambled eggs, grilled tomatoes, sausages and fried bread. Coffee, tea and pumpkin juice was also on the table.

Kaiden munched happily on a piece of bacon, looking at the window to see it was still snowing. His swing set was covered with snow and Kaiden almost felt cold just looking outside, though he still wanted to make a snowman with his parents. "Will we be able to go outside later?" He asked casually.

Severus took a sip of his coffee. "I suppose so, providing we dress very warmly. But not for too long, we don't want to get sick for the rest of the holiday."

Bella gave Severus an amused look over the cup of tea she was drinking. Severus had never been a big fan of being in the snow, though he had let Bella drag him out to have snowball fights during their years at Hogwarts.

After breakfast Kaiden gave Thistle a small gift bag full of treats that his parents told him she liked, including a bottle of Butterbeer. Her eyes had filled with happy tears as she thanked him, before she popped away back into the kitchen.

Kaiden sat by the tree as he opened his presents, his parents sitting in sofa chairs as they watched and took pictures. Kaiden curiously grabbed the long, tall present that was up against the tree. He opened it slowly, his eyes widening. A broomstick! And not just any broom, it was the Nimbus 2000! Kaiden ran his hand over the mahogany handle. "You got me my very own broom," He whispered in awe.

"Well, you _are_ a seeker after all," Severus said with a grin.

"Thank you, thank you!" He jumped up and hugged his parents. He was tempted to get on his broom right that second but didn't think his parents would approve of him flying around the living room so he set it down next to him, giving it a loving pat. He worked his way through his pile of presents, amazed that not only were they from his parents but his friends, Hagrid, and even the Headmaster. The biggest surprise was a whittled cat that looked like Snidget from Mr. Filch! Kaiden was glad he had sent the man a box of Honeyduke's best chocolate as well as a few cat toys for Mrs. Norris. Hagrid had given him a flute he had made and Dumbledore had sent him a nice pair of green and black gloves.

"Here, the Headmaster sent you guys' presents," Kaiden handed two gifts to his parents. He watched them open their presents and then doubled over in laughter.

"Albus has always had a disturbing sense of humor," Severus said as he held up the red and gold gloves in distaste.

Bella held the red and gold scarf away from her and eyed it warily. "Would he be offended if we sent them back to him? Shredded?"

Severus threw his gloves at Kaiden, who was still laughing. "Here brat, give it to one of your Gryffindor friends."

Bella nodded, tossing the scarf among Kaiden gifts. "And this one as well."

Kaiden opened another present from his parents, which was a wizard's chess set. "Brilliant! My own set, hopefully I'll get better at it now." He said happily.

"You will," Severus said. "We'll practice."

Soon Kaiden was done opening his gifts and was surrounded by candy from Honeydukes, books, clothes, his chess set, his broom and a practice snitch. "Thank you both so much for my presents," He said, getting up to hug his mum and dad and give them his presents.

"You're welcome snakeling," Bella hugged her boy tight. Seeing the joy on his face as he had opened his gifts was the best gift she could have received. She took the wrapped box from Kaiden and opened it. "Oh, it's beautiful!" She exclaimed, holding up the emerald green and black silk shawl. "I love it, thank you Kaiden."

Kaiden grinned in relief as his Mum looked admiringly at the shawl. "You're welcome." He turned to his dad who was opening his gift next. It was a smart set of new phials for his potions.

"Wonderful, thank you very much son," Severus said in a pleased tone.

"You're welcome," Kaiden sat back down and held his broom on his lap. He couldn't wait to try it out.

Severus summoned a gift and handed it to Bella. "I thought about getting you a Nimbus as well but I remembered how much you loved the broom you had," He said. Like his, Bella's broom had been a rare one that she had inherited. It still stood up as a powerful broom so he had done some investigating.

Bella unwrapped the tall present eagerly and gasped. "I thought it had been destroyed?"

"I found another," Severus said. It had taken time, but he had managed to hunt another one down.

"Oh Severus, thank you!" Bella said. She grinned. "Now we all have our own brooms and can fly together!"

"Yay!" Kaiden cheered.

"Well," Severus relented at Bella's look. He still wasn't big on flying but for his family, he would. "Yes, we will do that when the weather clears up." He said finally.

Bella shared a smile of triumph with Kaiden. She summoned her gift for Severus.

"A self-stirring copper cauldron," Severus eyes widened. He had wanted one of these for awhile. "Thank you, my love."

Kaiden smiled to himself as he played with Snidget. Hedwig was nibbling on some of her new owl treats that had been in her little stocking.

"Your Aunt Andromeda, Uncle Ted and Tonks are coming over for dinner tonight," Bella told Kaiden. "Your Uncle Lucius and Draco will be stopping by for a bit as well."

Kaiden grinned until he remembered his Aunt Narcissa. He was about to ask about her but then realized that it was between his mum and Aunt. He wasn't sure if he would be comfortable around her anyway, now that he knew the truth. "Brilliant, I can't wait!"

 **HP**

After Kaiden had put away his new things he and his parents had bundled up in warm jumpers, scarves, gloves and hats to play in the snow. After they had made a snowman Bella had started a snow war by throwing a snowball at Severus, who had swiftly recruited his son to attack her back. They were soon wet and frozen despite the warm clothes and warming charms when they went back inside to shower and change.

After the Tonks family arrived they sat down to a delicious dinner of roast turkey, stuffing, roast potatoes, Yorkshire pudding and cranberry sauce. Dinner was followed by a yummy Trifle and Mince Pies, which Lucius and Draco came in time for.

"I was really scared," Draco told Kaiden as they played with Kaiden's new chess set after they had stuffed themselves. "I hated leaving you with Quirrell but I wanted to get help."

"I know Draco, you did the right thing." Kaiden assured him. "My parents arrived just in time; Quirrellmort had cast the killing curse at me."

Draco shuddered. "I can't believe you came so close to –," He grinned slowly. "Quirrellmort? I like that."

Kaiden laughed. "So did Hagrid."

It was a fun night. They played chess, cards and exchanged gifts. Kaiden loved his broom servicing kit from his cousin and Draco was thrilled with the latest Quidditch book Kaiden had given him.

"Your broom is brilliant! Just wait until the next Quidditch match," Draco said enthusiastically. He had one as well. "It's super fast and responds so well to the lightest touch."

"I wish you were on the team," Kaiden said.

"Next year," Draco said confidently. "I'm going to tryout. There will be a Chaser position available and it has my name on it. My Mum will worry of course, she thinks Quidditch is dangerous. Oh, she said to tell she hopes you have a wonderful Christmas. It's too bad she wasn't feeling up to coming. It's weird, she was fine during dinner." He said with a shrug.

Kaiden bit his lip and looked away. He knew why she hadn't she come…she wasn't invited. But Draco didn't need to know that.

"So, it seems like you've had a nice Christmas yeah?" Draco asked softly. Now that he knew of Kaiden's past, he worried more about his cousin. To be kidnapped as a baby and then mistreated for so many years…

Kaiden's face lit up. "It's been brilliant!" He said enthusiastically. "I thought getting to celebrate my birthday for the first time was amazing but this day was just the best."

"I'm glad," Draco glanced out the window and sighed. "I wish we could go flying."

"Me too, I really want to try out my new broom," Kaiden said wistfully.

"Maybe we could sneak out and –"

"I do not think so Draco," Lucius and Severus stood behind the two cousins, a slightly amused expression on their faces.

Draco looked at his dad sheepishly.

"It is time for us to go," Lucius said. "Gather your belongings and be sure to thank everyone again."

"Yes Father," Draco got up.

As Kaiden went to help Draco gather his presents, Severus turned to Lucius. "Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for letting us," Lucius replied.

"You two are always welcome," Bella said as she joined them.

Lucius inclined his head in thanks. He glanced to where the boys were talking to Tonks and lowered his voice. "And Dumbledore is sure that you-know-who is gone for now?"

"He is fairly confident that Voldemort would have fled very far from Hogwarts," Severus said, ignoring the flinch Lucius gave. "His plan failed and he is likely even weaker now than before."

Lucius visibly relaxed. "I'm so relieved that they are alright. When I heard that _he_ had been at Hogwarts this whole time…" He shuddered. "Narcissa wanted to pull Draco out of Hogwarts…" He trailed off. "I'm sorry; I did not mean to mention her."

"It is fine," Bella said with an eye roll. "I can handle hearing her name, you know."

"Actually, I didn't know as the last time you spoke to her you left her in agonizing pain," Lucius drawled. "Forgive my assumption that after that little encounter, you wouldn't even want to hear her name mentioned."

Bella scowled.

"I will admit the thought of keeping Kaiden here at home instead of going back school has crossed our minds as well," Severus cut in. "But I don't want him to live in fear. We had a talk with him about how he needs to come to us if he feels anything is wrong and not think he has to handle problems on his own. He was also warned that disregarding school rules, despite good intentions, will be met with consequences. Coming face to face with Fluffy should not have happened."

"Indeed," Lucius grimaced. Severus had written him to let him know of the children's exploits and he and Narcissa had had a long talk with Draco about it. "Draco is quite protective of Kaiden. Having his cousin in his life has been good for him."

"I'm glad that they get along so well," Bella smiled. "They are so close. Reminds me of myself, Andromeda and…" She paused and gave an awkward shrug. "It looks like Andromeda, Ted and Tonks are getting ready to leave. Excuse me please." She stepped away.

"Angry as she is, she misses Narcissa," Severus said in a low voice.

"Narcissa is miserable," Lucius sighed. "She loves Bella and misses her terribly. She fears she will never be forgiven by her or by you."

"She may not be," Severus said quietly. "But if Bella ever does decide she wants to have a relationship with her sister again, I will support her. The decision is hers."

Draco walked up, holding his gifts. "I'm ready Father."

"Did you thank everyone?"

"Yes," Draco yawned.

Lucius chuckled. "Let's get you home, I think the day's festivities are catching up with you."

"Good night Draco," Severus said as Malfoy senior and junior flooed away. He glanced over and saw that his own son was looking quite sleepy as he sat on the couch.

"Goodnight Severus. It was a wonderful dinner," Andromeda said as her family got ready to leave. She followed Severus's gaze and smiled softly. "He really is a sweet child. So is Draco."

"They are," Severus agreed.

"They seem to attract more trouble than I did at Hogwarts," Tonks said cheerfully as she joined them. "And they aren't even finished with their first year yet!"

"Tonks," Ted chided with amusement in his eyes.

Severus rolled his eyes ruefully while Bella laughed as she hugged her family goodbye. After the Tonk's family disappeared into the floo, she and Severus joined their son on the sofa.

Bella ran her hand through her son's hair. "I hope you had a nice Christmas," She whispered.

Kaiden nodded sleepily, feeling warm and happy snuggled up to his parents. "The best ever," He mumbled as he fell asleep.

"For us too son," Severus said softly. He and Bella ended Christmas day sitting on the sofa, watching the lights on the tree twinkle as they also fell asleep.

Thistle popped into the room and smiled happily at her family. She snapped her fingers and a warm green and silver blanket covered the three of them. "Merry Christmas," She said fondly.

 **TBC: Wishing you a Merry Christmas! =)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: So sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoy!**

Several weeks into the New Year, the Slytherin Quidditch team was practicing hard to once again play against Gryffindor. It would be the first game of the year and Kaiden couldn't wait. The school was also abuzz because a famous author, Gilderoy Lockhart, was arriving soon to visit Hogwarts and even teach the Defence classes for a short-term. So far, the Headmaster had not hired anyone to take over for Quirrell so the professors' had been taking turns teaching. Apparently the professors' had been complaining that it was too much on top of their own classes and the pressure was on for the Headmaster to hire someone as soon as possible.

Kaiden had returned from the holiday to find himself the topic of conversation among his peers. Students had accosted him about his confrontation with Quirrell, much to Kaiden's discomfort. He hated being the center of attention like that and had been grateful when his dad, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout had each addressed their House to leave the topic alone or else they would lose points.

"I'm so glad this Lockhart guy is coming to visit us," Kaiden said as he and Draco worked on their Transfiguration essay.

"Why?" Draco scoffed. "I saw him during the summer when I got my schoolbooks. He was signing his latest book for fans and seemed like he had a really big ego. He definitely thinks way too much of himself."

"Hmm, who else does that sound like?" Kaiden said in mock thoughtfulness.

"Oh, shut up," Draco rolled his eyes.

Kaiden sniggered as he returned to his essay. He gave a sigh as he tried to write about Switching Spells, but was getting frustrated with it. Transfiguration was still his most difficult subject and he usually got discouraged rather quickly. He decided to work on his Charms essay instead; he'd worry about Transfiguration later. Maybe he would ask his –

Blaise and Pansy suddenly ran up to their table. "Guess what we saw?" Blaise said excitedly. "Hagrid was walking to his hut –"

"Fascinating," Draco drawled.

"Let him finish," Pansy snapped.

"He was carrying an egg," Blaise whispered.

"So?"

"It's a dragon's egg, I'm sure of it," Blaise said.

Draco perked up. "A dragon's egg?"

"I want to see it!" Kaiden quickly gathered his books and put them into his bag. "Let's go!"

"Hagrid once told me he wished he had a dragon," Kaiden said as the four first years headed to the groundskeeper's hut.

"He can't have one though, it's against our laws," Pansy said. "Dragon breeding was outlawed in 1709. It's hard to keep our world a secret from muggles if you have one. Plus they are dangerous."

Hagrid's hut was quiet and all of the curtains were closed when the pre-teens arrived. Kaiden knocked on the door and when Hagrid answered, he looked flustered as he quickly ushered them inside.

"Ugh, it's too warm in here," Draco commented after Hagrid shut the door. There was a blazing fire in the grate which made the small hut stifling hot.

"Is there somethin' I can do for yeh?" Hagrid asked politely although he sounded a little nervous.

"Yeah, we saw you carrying- "Blaise paused, wiping his forehead. "Can we open a window or something?"

"Can't do that, sorry," Hagrid said with a glance at the fire.

There in the center of the fire, underneath the kettle, lay a huge black egg.

"Wow, you really do have a dragon's egg," Draco breathed as he crouched down to get a better look.

"So brilliant," Kaiden said as he also bent down to look.

"Wherever did you get one Hagrid? It must have cost a fortune," Blaise said.

"Christmas gift from one of my friends," Hagrid said cheerfully.

Pansy looked concerned. "But when it hatches, what are you going to do with it?"

"Oh, I've been reading," Hagrid said as he showed them a large book. " _Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit_. It's a little outta date but there's good information in here. Keep the egg warm; feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. And I've been able to figure out that what I got is a Norwegian Ridgeback. Very rare." Hagrid looked excited, like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Um, but you live in a wooden house Hagrid," Pansy pointed out.

Hagrid gave an unconcerned shrug and stroked the fire. He suddenly faced the first years, a look of panic on his face. "Yeh won't tell anyone right?"

"I don't know," Pansy hedged.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course we won't say anything," Blaise said as Draco nodded in agreement. "Right Kaiden?"

Kaiden hesitated. He supposed it _was_ dangerous for Hagrid to keep a dragon here never mind that it was illegal. But on the other hand, Hagrid looked so happy and Kaiden really wanted to see a real live dragon. _I could tell my parents_ , he thought. Maybe they could help keep an eye on the situation _? No, they would tell the Headmaster and Hagrid would have to lose his dragon_ , Kaiden sighed. "I won't tell," He said finally. He noticed Pansy frowning at him. "It will be fine. Hagrid can handle a dragon and we can help him!"

"I bet Hermione and Neville would help too," Blaise added.

"Fine," Pansy gave in. "We'll all help."

Hagrid beamed.

 **HP**

After informing Hermione and Neville about the dragon's egg, they all made sure to research dragons in the library and visit Hagrid as often as possible. During this time, Gilderoy Lockhart visited the castle and temporarily took over as Defence professor. All of the students had received his books to read and while many of the girls seemed to enjoy them, Kaiden and his friends had skimmed through the first couple of chapters and scoffed. Kaiden had to admit that Draco was right; the man was full of himself.

Entering the Defence room, you couldn't help but notice all the portraits of Lockhart, all grinning arrogantly. Kaiden couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Lockhart entered the classroom, dressed in bright turquoise robes and a big smile on his face. He waited for the class to be seated and then held up one of his own books, Travels with Trolls. A portrait of himself was on the front cover, winking at the class. "This is me, naturally." He said with a chuckle and winking as well. "I am Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League and of course, five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award. Naturally I do not talk about that though; after all I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her now did I?" He laughed, either not noticing or caring that no one else was laughing with him. "I realize you have only had my books for a few days but I figured we could start with a little quiz on the first couple of chapters. Just to see how much you have taken in so far." He began to pass out papers.

Kaiden looked at his paper and stifled a groan as he read some of the questions. Seriously? What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color? When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday? What would his ideal gift be? This had nothing to do with Defence! Kaiden debated writing _who cares_ as his answers when he noticed both Pansy and Hermione scribbling furiously. _Girls_ , he thought with a shake of his head.

Fifteen minutes later Lockhart collected the quizzes and eagerly looked through them. "Hmm," He shook his head. "Not many of you knew that my favorite color is lilac. It's in the first chapter of my book, Year with the Yeti. And I think you should read Wanderings with Werewolves again, it's stated clearly in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples!" He chuckled. "Of course, I would mind a large bottle of Ogdeds Old Firewhisky as well." He gave another roguish wink.

Kaiden couldn't help rolling his eyes again while Draco was treating Lockhart to a look of disgust and Neville and Blaise were sniggering. Hermione and Pansy, on the other hand, were gazing at Lockhart with dreamy expressions.

"Let's see," Lockhart flipped through the papers again. "Ah, a Miss Granger and Miss Parkinson answered correctly that my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own hair-care potions. Actually, full marks for both girls! Where are they?"

Hermione and Pansy shyly raised their hands.

"Excellent! Ten points to both of you!" Lockhart rubbed his hands together. "And now, onto business." He lifted a covered cage and set it on his desk. He turned back to his class. "As your professor, it is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind. Now I want you to know that no harm can come to you while I am here but many of you may be facing your very worst fears in this very room. The important thing is to remain calm."

Kaiden perked up, leaning forward in his seat. _Finally something interesting_ , he thought as he eagerly waited to see what was in the cage.

Lockhart put his hand over the cage. "I must ask you not scream as it might provoke them," He said in a low voice. He then whipped off the cover dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies!"

Kaiden broke into a grin, as the pixies didn't exactly show signs of being very dangerous. Many of them were actually making goofy faces at the students. Blaise was shuddering with trying to hold his amusement in while Draco was outright laughing.

Lockhart frowned. "Is there something you would like to say?" He asked in a slightly annoyed tone as he stared at Draco.

"Well, they're not exactly terrifying are they?" Draco smirked.

"Aw, they're kind of cute," Pansy cooed.

"You think so? Do not be fooled, these little creatures can be quite tricky," Lockhart wagged a finger at Draco.

The pixies were busy jabbering to each other and moving around in their cage. They were electric blue and about eight inches high with pointy faces and their voices were very shrill.

Lockhart was clearly perturbed that no one was impressed with the pixies. "Well then, let's see how you handle them!" He opened the cage and mayhem erupted. The pixies gleefully shot out of their cage, flying in all directions. Several decided to make their escape by flying through the back window while others stayed to have their fun, spraying the students with ink bottles. They shredded books, tore pictures off of the walls and threw books back and forth to each other. They even attacked Neville and tried to lift him up by his ears.

"Ahh! Help!" Neville shrieked as he tried to bat them away.

Hermione grabbed her book and swatted at them. "Shoo!"

Kaiden was also hitting the pixies with his own book to keep them away. He paused when he saw the two pixies that had tried to get a hold of Neville target Ronald Weasley.

"Seamus! Dean! Help me!" Ron cried as he was lifted towards the ceiling.

Dean and Seamus responded by running out of the classroom as Ron was hung on the chandelier.

"Don't leave, round them up!" Lockhart shouted as more students fled the classroom. He cleared his throat and brandished his wand. "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"

However, nothing happened and one of the pixies grabbed Lockhart's wand and threw it out the window. Lockhart gulped and quickly gathered his books. He cast a frantic look around and saw that the only remaining students were Kaiden, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Hermione and Neville. And, of course, poor Ron who was still hanging up on the chandelier. "I'm sure you can handle things from here," He said quickly before making his own escape.

"What nerve!" Draco yelled as he ducked his head to avoid being bitten on the ear by a pixie.

"I can't believe him!" Kaiden huffed.

"Well, he probably wants to give us some hands-on experience," Hermione said as she used a Freezing Charm and immobilized two pixies at once.

Pansy was performing the same charm. "He's probably just testing us and we're the only ones who will pass," She shrugged and pointed her wand and two more pixies.

"Are you kidding? He had no idea how to catch them," Kaiden said as he began to copy what Hermione and Pansy were doing.

"I don't get it, how can he have all that experience to write about but not be able to catch some pixies?" Blaise wondered out loud as he tried to grab a pixie near him.

"They're probably make-believe books," Draco muttered.

"Rubbish," Pansy rolled her eyes.

"We better get points for this," Blaise sighed.

"Did we get them all?" Kaiden asked, looking around for any stray pixies.

"Hey!"

The pre-teens all looked up to see Ron still hanging on the chandelier.

"Don't just stand there, get me down!" Ron yelled. "Can't you just – hey! Stop laughing!"

 **HP**

Kaiden was grinning as he hovered over the Quidditch pitch, waiting for a sign of the golden snitch. He was in a pretty good mood despite the rain. First was the incident with Ron and the pixies, which the whole school now knew about, and Hagrid's dragon egg was close to hatching. Plus the Slytherin team was ahead so far in points. If he could just get a handle on Transfiguration, things would be perfect. He scanned the dark, cloudy skies and started slightly as he noticed a Bludger heading straight for him. He narrowly avoided it but only barely.

"Keep alert Snape that was close!" Marcus said as he streaked by him.

Kaiden watched in shock as one of the Slytherin Beaters whacked at a Bludger but midair the Bludger changed direction and headed straight for Kaiden. Again.

Kaiden dropped to avoid it but it doubled back. He quickly zoomed towards the other side of the pitch, his heart pounding a mile a minute. He took a look over his shoulder and to his horror, saw that the Bludger was following him. How was this possible? Bludgers never focused on one player like this; at least not that he had not seen or read about anyway.

Soon both Slytherin Beaters were flying next to him, working hard to keep the determined Bludger away. "This has been tampered with," One of them grunted.

"Don't worry about me," Kaiden said breathlessly, brushing raindrops out of his eyes. "You need to look after the other players or else we'll lose our lead. I can handle this." _I hope_.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go on," Kaiden waited until they flew away and then turned his broom upwards, going higher. He tried everything, loops, spirals, and zigzags to avoid the Bludger. He was making himself dizzy but he kept his eyes open for any sign of the snitch. He could faintly hear murmurs and laughter from the crowd and knew he looked ridiculous to those able to see him through the rainstorm. He swerved out of the way again and then he saw it, the snitch! Careful not to let the Gryffindor Seeker see it, he hung midair until his competition was distracted by watching the game. However, he stayed still too long.

 **Wham!**

The Bludger slammed into him, hitting his elbow and Kaiden felt his arm break. He groaned, feeling dazed by the pain in his arm. He could hear someone scream his name as he slid sideways on his broom. Frustrated, tired and hurt Kaiden once again found the snitch and zoomed after it. He didn't even check to see if the other Seeker was following him, he only focused on reaching out and...catching the snitch! He got it! Unfortunately, he was now only holding onto his broom with his legs and his broom was headed towards the ground. Thankfully the impact wasn't too bad and he rolled away from his Nimbus, not caring that he was getting mud all over him. "We won," He murmured.

Marcus landed next to him. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Not exactly," Kaiden said, gesturing to his broken arm. He was soon surrounded by his friends and teammates.

"Oh no!" Hermione pointed and everyone gasped as the Bludger was soaring towards them. She held out her wand. "Finite Incantatem!"

"Good job Hermione," Draco said approvingly. He looked down at his cousin and frowned. "Wow, your arm looks really bad."

"I can fix him!"

Kaiden's eyes widened as Lockhart pushed through the crowd. "No, not you!"

"Ah, he doesn't know what he is saying," Lockhart chuckled. Before anyone could stop him, he pointed his wand at Kaiden's arm. "Brackium Emendo."

Kaiden winced as a strange sensation began at his shoulder and spread all the way down to his fingers. His arm felt like so odd, like it was being deflated. He looked at his arm in shock, lifting it up. His arm was now like rubber!

"All fixed!"

"Fixed! You removed his bones!" Draco exclaimed.

"Ahem, yes well…that sometimes can happen," Lockhart coughed. "At least it is no longer broken."

There was commotion as the professor's had finally reached the group and pushed their way through the students.

"Kaiden, are you all right?" Bella asked as she and Severus dropped down next to their son.

"Um," Kaiden held up his arm again.

"What in Merlin's name happened?" Severus asked in shock.

" _Professor_ Lockhart healed me," Kaiden couldn't help the sarcastic tone. He was scared that this condition would be permanent.

Severus stood up and whirled around and glared at Lockhart. "Are you a complete dunderhead? All of your so-called accomplishments and you don't know how to mend bones?"

"Now see here," Lockhart said in indignation.

"No, you see here!" Bella hissed as she stood. "You made his arm worse! You…you fraud!"

"Now settle down," Lockhart laughed nervously. "The boy is fine. How about I give you a signed collection of my – ahh!'

Kaiden blinked as where Lockhart had once stood, now sat a ferret.

 **TBC:**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Kaiden's mouth fell open as he stared at the Lockhart ferret. Those around began laughing and clapping and Kaiden looked up to see a satisfied look on his mother's face as she lowered her wand.

"Oh, you will be able to turn him back won't you?" Hermione asked, looking slightly troubled.

"Eventually. I'm afraid the correct spell to fix him evades us at the moment," Severus smirked as he lifted Kaiden into his arms, ignoring the boy's protests that he could walk on his own. "The Headmaster can reverse him later, if he wants to."

 **HP**

"Dad, I can walk," Kaiden complained as Severus entered the infirmary with Bella following closely behind.

"And whine," Severus said lightly as he set Kaiden on an infirmary cot.

Kaiden huffed slightly but dropped the subject. He had more pressing concerns than the embarrassment of being carried in front of his classmates. "Did you see that Bludger? It wouldn't leave me alone no matter what I did." Kaiden said. "And my arm, will you be able to fix it?"

"Madame Pomfrey should be here soon to see to your arm," Severus assured him.

"As for that Bludger, we will be looking in to it," Bella promised. Because of the rain, it hard been hard for them to see what was going on during the game. By the time they had realized there was a problem, Kaiden had already caught the snitch and was lying on the ground.

Madame Pomfrey bustled in and stared in amazement at Kaiden's arm. "What in the world?" She gave an exasperated look to Severus and Bella. "You should have left the healing to me!" She said accusingly.

"It wasn't us," Severus said in an irritated voice. "It was that moron Lockhart."

"Oh, him," Poppy said in distaste. "He really is a nuisance. All right Kaiden, we will be re-growing your bones. I'm afraid you're in for a painful night." She began to put a sling around his injured arm.

Kaiden's face fell. "Aw."

"I can make a pain reliever that won't counter-act with the Skele-Gro potion," Severus assured his son. "I will start on it now and then you can rest in our quarters."

"I suppose I should take Lockhart to Albus so that he can know what that idiot did before he reverses the spell," Bella said reluctantly. "I could do it myself but I don't trust myself not to do worse to the man."

"What did you do?" Poppy asked curiously as she searched her cupboards for the correct potion.

"She turned him into a ferret," Severus said with a slow smile.

Poppy sniggered as she poured a dose of Skele-Gro into a big spoon. "Open wide Mr. Snape."

Kaiden sputtered as he tried to swallow the potion. "That is disgusting! And it burns!"

"Did you expect it to taste like pumpkin juice?" Poppy retorted, though her tone held a hint of sympathy. "The burning feeling should fade shortly."

Bella handed Kaiden a glass of water to wash down the taste. After he handed the glass back, she gently pushed him so that he was lying back on his pillows. "Rest here and we will return soon. All right?"

Kaiden nodded.

Poppy excused herself and went into her office leaving Kaiden to close his eyes and try and get some sleep. He was exhausted from all the crazy flying he had done. Suddenly he heard a loud pop and he opened his eyes to see a house elf staring at him.

"Kaiden Snape!" The elf whispered loudly.

"Who are you?" Kaiden asked, sitting up.

"My name is Dobby sir," The elf gave a bow. "Tis an honor to meet you Kaiden Snape sir."

"Uh, thank you," Kaiden said slowly. "Um, is there something I can do for you?"

Dobby's eyes brightened. "Oh, you are just kind as Dobby heard you were!"

"You've heard about me?" Kaiden asked, surprised.

"Oh yes," Dobby nodded. "All house elves have heard about the boy who faced He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

Kaiden felt a moment of fear. "What have you heard?" _He couldn't know the truth about me, could he?_

"Dobby heard how you faced You–Know-Who right here in this very school!" Dobby sounded awed. "You are very brave and powerful."

"No I'm not," Kaiden said, feeling embarrassed by the look of adoration Dobby was giving him. "Dobby, what are you doing here? Do you work in the castle?"

"No Kaiden Snape Sir, Dobby has his own family," Dobby answered. "The Malfoy's."

Kaiden brightened. "My cousin's family?"

Dobby nodded. "Yes Sir. The Malfoy's are good to Dobby, although Dobby thinks he annoys Master Malfoy sometimes," He began to look nervous. "Dobby's family does not know Dobby is here," He whispered. "Dobby shouldn't be here without his family's permission. But Dobby needed to warn you!"

"Warn me? Warn me about what?" Kaiden asked in alarm.

"Dobby has heard things from other house elves," Dobby said. "Something terrible is coming. And there is something awful here in this school, which if opened, would cause death and destruction!"

"What is it?" Kaiden asked anxiously.

Dobby looked uncomfortable. "Dobby shouldn't be saying anything," He whispered. "Dobby is not supposed to know, which is why Dobby can't tell his family. They might give Dobby clothes!"

"Okay wait," Kaiden said, frowning. "Where did you hear all this?"

Dobby pulled on his ears. "Dobby can't say!" He whined. "Dobby didn't ask his family for permission to leave the manor!"

Kaiden sighed. "Dobby, I'm sure they won't be mad. I'll talk to my Uncle to make sure, okay?"

Tears filled Dobby's eyes. "Kaiden Snape is so kind to Dobby! Dobby wishes he hadn't had to send the Bludger after him!"

"What!" Kaiden stared at the distraught house elf. "You did that to me? Why? It could have killed me!"

"Dobby didn't want that, no sir," Dobby shook his head. "Dobby feared for Kaiden Snape's welfare and thought he would go back home where he would be safe."

"Dobby, look at my arm!" Kaiden held up his boneless arm with a grimace. "I'm lucky that Bludger didn't bash my head in!"

"Dobby is so sorry!" Dobby wailed. "Bad Dobby!" He grabbed a bedpan off a shelf and began to hit himself on the head with it.

"No, don't do that!" Kaiden said in alarm. "Don't hurt yourself!"

"What is going on in there?"

Dobby's eyes widened in panic and before Kaiden could say anything, he popped away.

"Who are you talking to Mr. Snape?" Poppy asked as she emerged from her office. "You should be resting."

"There was a house elf here saying some weird things," Kaiden said anxiously. "And the Bludger, he was the reason…"

Poppy smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "I think you were just dreaming Mr. Snape. You've had an eventful day."

"No I wasn't," Kaiden protested. He paused. _Had_ he been dreaming? He'd have to find out if Draco had a house elf named Dobby. He winced as his arm began to throb painfully. He hoped his parents returned soon.

 **HP**

"He banished my son's bones Headmaster!" Bella hissed as she glared at the ferret sitting on Dumbledore's desk. "I refuse to let Kaiden have anymore interaction with this idiot, and that includes Defence class."

"Now Bella," Dumbledore began.

"And have you heard about his class? The only thing they are learning is Lockhart's favorite color!" Bella continued. "This man is completely useless!"

"Yes, he hasn't been the professor I had hoped he would be," Dumbledore sighed. "Perhaps validation into his…adventures needs to be looked into."

Bella huffed. "I would say so. But more important, you will ask him to leave correct?"

Dumbledore nodded, looking at the ferret in amusement. "Yes. I doubt he will want to stay anyway. However, I'm back to needing a Defence professor."

"You can't think of anyone?"

"Well, I do have an idea." Dumbledore hesitated. "I don't know if Severus will like it though."

"As long as the person is competent, I don't see why he wouldn't," Bella shrugged. She looked at Dumbledore curiously. "Why? Who is it?"

"Remus Lupin."

 **HP**

Kaiden had drifted off to sleep and woke up with a slight start as his dad laid him down in his own bed in his quarters. Snidget immediately jumped up on the bed and snuggled next to him. He groaned as the he felt that the pain in his arm was getting worse.

"I have your pain reliever," Severus said, sitting next to him. He handed Kaiden a vial.

Kaiden downed it quickly, not even caring about the bad taste as all he wanted was for it to start working. He breathed in relief as he felt the pain in his arm start to subside. His eyelids began droop and settled back down.

"I put a small dose of dreamless sleep in the potion," Severus told him. "Getting a good night's sleep is what is best for you and by the time you wake up, your arm should be completely healed."

"Dad…house elf…Bludger" Kaiden said sleepily as his eyes shut. "Danger…"

"Shh," Severus ran his hand through Kaiden's hair gently as his son fell asleep. He briefly wondered what Kaiden had been trying to tell him before he realized it probably had to do with letting Thistle know about what happened. There definitely would be danger if Thistle found out Kaiden had been hurt and he and Bella hadn't let her know. He chuckled to himself as he quietly left his son's room.

As he entered the sitting room, the floo flared up and could see Bella's face in the flames. "Is Kaiden okay?" She asked.

"Yes, he just took the potion," Severus answered. "I put some dreamless sleep in his potion so he should sleep soundly through the night."

"Good." Bella said in relief. "Can you come through to the Headmaster's office?"

"Yes," Severus said slowly. "Let me first call Thistle to stay here with Kaiden, even though he shouldn't wake up anytime soon."

Bella flashed him a smile. "Good thinking. I don't want to be lectured again." She disappeared from the flames.

"Thistle!"

Thistle popped into the room. "Yes Master Snape? What can Thistle be doing for you?"

"I need to go to the Headmaster's office for a bit. Bella is there already," Severus said. "Kaiden is asleep but I would like you to stay here until we return. He shouldn't wake but if he does, let us know immediately."

Thistle looked at him suspiciously. "What aren't you telling Thistle?"

"Kaiden was injured by a Bludger during his Quidditch game and broke his arm," Severus said. "Then instead of helping him, a dunderhead named Lockhart banished his bones."

"Poor Young Master," Thistle cried.

"He will be fine," Severus assured her. "Bella and I will be back soon."

Thistle nodded, already on her way to check on Kaiden.

 **HP**

Severus stepped into Dumbledore's office, smirking when he saw Lockhart was still a ferret. "Are we here to decide whether to turn him back?"

"Hm?" Dumbledore almost looked surprised when he saw the ferret sniffing around his desk. "Oh! Dear me, I almost forgot." A flick of his wand and Lockhart was once again a man, on all fours on the Headmaster's desk.

Lockhart was so surprised he toppled over, sprawling on the ground. He quickly got up, dusting off his fancy robes. "You!" He glared at Bella. "How dare you? I help your son and you then –"

"Again, you idiot, you did not help him. You made him worse!" Bella was ready to hex the man again.

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Yes, in front of a lot of people. Imagine when word gets out about what happened."

Lockhart paled. "You-you can't tell anyone. It will destroy my reputation!"

Severus crossed his arms. "Your _fake_ reputation."

"Now Severus, we don't-" Dumbledore began.

"I'm afraid you three won't be telling anyone anything. One thing I am good at is my memory charms!" Lockhart had his wand out. "Obliv-"

"Expelliarmus!" Severus shouted, deftly catching Lockhart's wand while the man was thrown across the room by the force of his spell.

"Did you seriously just attempt to Obliviate us?" Bella began laughing at the sheer stupidity of the man. "We weren't the only ones to see how inept you are!"

"I take it you Obliviate people often? Perhaps, after they have told you about their discoveries and adventures?" Dumbledore looked at Lockhart in disappointment.

"So he is a thief and a liar," Severus said angrily.

"I am afraid, Gilderoy, that I will have to alert the Ministry about this so that an investigation can done," Dumbledore said calmly. "I will have to ask you to leave this school as well. Your services are no longer needed."

Lockhart's face was red with anger and embarrassment. "What about my wand?"

Severus twirled it tauntingly. "I don't trust you. I will give it to someone at the Ministry."

Lockhart stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"As fun as that was," Severus handed Lockhart's wand to Dumbledore. "We should get back to our quarters."

"Wait, there is something that needs to be discussed," Bella put her hand on Severus's arm. "Albus has someone in mind for the Defence position."

"Dare I hope the candidate is better than the previous one?" Severus asked with a touch of sarcasm.

"He is. If he agrees to take the position, which I think he will, he would be a wonderful professor for the students." Dumbledore said.

Severus looked suspiciously from Bella to Dumbledore. They both looked a little nervous. "All right, out with it."

"I would like to ask Remus Lupin if he would take over the position of Defence Professor," Dumbledore said.

"Excuse me?" Severus's voice was like ice. "First you hire that idiot Lockhart and now you want to bring a _werewolf_ into the school?"

"Severus," Dumbledore admonished. "He is harmless as long as he takes the wolfsbane potion." He cleared his throat. "I was hoping you would supply that for him while he is here."

"You must need a sanity potion!" Severus snapped. "I _hate_ Lupin! I know you preferred to look the other way when he and his friends tormented me while I was in school and so it was something I had to suffer, but I refuse to put up with one of my tormenters as an adult."

Regret flickered in Dumbledore's eyes. "My boy, I know I failed you in the past especially when Sirius lured you to the Shrieking Shack."

"You gave Severus the impression that he would be suspended if he told anyone about Lupin's condition," Bella spoke up, anger in her voice. She had been livid when Severus had told her that.

"I know," Dumbledore said quietly. "I was very upset about that prank and yes, Sirius should have been punished more severely than he was. However, I could not do that without other's wondering why and investigating into the situation. You see, you weren't the only innocent in that prank, Remus was too. If word had gotten out about his lycanthropy, the ministry would have insisted he be expelled from Hogwarts, they may have even taken him into custody. I was so concerned with not letting that happen, that I didn't give you the attention and reassurance that I should have. For that, I am sorry Severus."

"And yet you want him working here," Severus said quietly.

"As I said, he was an innocent in that cruel prank as well," Dumbledore sighed. "I need a professor who is capable and who I trust. He also, well, he's lost everyone he cared about. His friends are gone and now he knows that Harry Potter is dead. He reached out to me about it when the news hit the papers. He was distraught." Dumbledore smiled kindly. "He babysat for James and Lily a lot you know. He took care of Kaiden when he was a baby, believing him to be Harry of course."

Severus grimaced.

"So you feel sorry for him," Bella said, not wanting to think about someone else taking care of her baby. _It should have been Severus and I_ , she thought bitterly.

"Yes," Dumbledore admitted. "Despite the nightmare you two have been through, your family is whole once again. The only thing Remus has been holding onto was the hope he could get to know his best friend's son once he started Hogwarts. It was the only thing he has been holding onto," Dumbledore smiled sadly. "I wouldn't offer him the position if I didn't think he would be an adequate professor for the students. And as long as he has his potion to take, he is completely safe to be around."

Severus looked away. "You'll hire him no matter what I say so why are we even having this conversation? For the Wolfsbane? You could get that potion from someone else if you had to."

"I won't offer him the position if you are against it." Dumbledore said honestly. "I won't even bring the subject up again, you have my word. I did think that you would relish the chance to experiment, safely, with the Wolfsbane to enhance it. I know you have done some research into it."

Severus glared at Dumbledore. "You don't play fair Headmaster." He had to admit however, having a werewolf to test his potions on would be ideal. _If only it wasn't Lupin_ , he thought grumpily.

Bella regarded Dumbledore thoughtfully. "Are you sure you were in Gryffindor? You definitely have some Slytherin characteristics."

Dumbledore merely smiled innocently.

 **TBC:**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Kaiden woke up to the feeling of something batting at his hair. He opened his eyes to see Snidget enthusiastically pawing at his head. He groaned. "Snidge, I was sleeping," He whined, settling back to fall asleep again. Suddenly the events of the day before came flooding back and he sat up quickly and looked at his arm, still in the sling. He took off the sling and shook out his arm. It was fully healed and there was no pain. He grinned in relief. His grin faded however, when he remembered his conversation with Dobby. Or had it been a dream?

"Young Master!"

"Hi Thistle! What are you doing here?" Kaiden asked as he swung his legs over to the side of the bed.

"Thistle heard you were hurt," Thistle put her hands on her hip. "You should not be getting out of bed till your parents make sure you are well." She wagged her finger.

"But Thistle, it was just my arm and –," Kaiden began. He paused at the no nonsense look on her face. "Could you get my parents for me please?" He asked in a resigned voice as he lay back. There was no use in arguing with Thistle that was for sure.

Bella walked into the room a few moments later. "Good morning sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"I'm all better," Kaiden said, holding out his arm. "It's all healed. But Thistle wouldn't let me get out of bed."

Bella chuckled as she checked his arm. "She's an overprotective little thing isn't she?" She held out her hand. "Ready for some breakfast?"

Kaiden nodded eagerly. He was starving.

Bella looked at him knowingly. "You were in such a deep sleep that your father spelled a nutritive potion into you instead of trying to wake you for dinner. It doesn't fill you up as well as real food though. Come on."

Kaiden took her hand and together they went into the kitchen where Thistle was bustling around as she made breakfast and set the table. Severus was sitting at the table already, reading the paper. He put it down when he saw his wife and son enter. "Good morning. How is your arm, Son?"

"Healed," Kaiden said as he sat down. "Thanks for the potion you gave me. My arm had begun to really hurt but I felt nothing after the potion."

"Very good," Severus said, a tired look in his eyes. He had not slept well with thinking about the Bludger that had attacked his son and about his soon to be colleague.

Kaiden frowned. His dad looked exhausted and tense, as did his mum. "What's wrong?"

Bella gave him a reassuring smile. "We're just a little tired. It was an eventful day yesterday."

"What happened to Lockhart?" Kaiden asked curiously. "Is he still a ferret?" He grinned.

"No," Severus said regretfully.

Bella bit her lip to keep from laughing. "He's left the school. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"He's gone? Who's going to teach us Defence?"

"Someone else has been hired," Severus said in a slightly bitter tone.

"Oh. Do you know who?"

"His name is Remus Lupin," Bella answered quickly. "He went to school here the same time we did, although he was in Gryffindor."

"Were you friends?" Kaiden asked.

Severus snorted. "Not. At. All." At Kaiden's questioning look he relented. "He was good friends with James Potter."

"Oh," Kaiden said slowly, remembering when his father had told him that he had already expected to dislike Harry Potter based on his dislike of the boy's father. "So…he's mean?"

"Well, no," Severus sighed. "He wasn't as bad as Potter but he was still part of a group that enjoyed tormenting me so having him here will likely bring back memories. It's my problem; it shouldn't affect how you see him as a professor."

Thistle put a teapot down on the table. "Enjoy your meal," She said. "Thistle will go back to the Snape house now."

"Thank you for staying and making us breakfast," Bella said as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Tis my honor, Thistle will always be here for her family," Thistle said before popping away.

"House elves," Severus muttered with affection.

Kaiden's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered Dobby. Had that been a dream? He fiddled with his glass of pumpkin juice.

"Kaiden? Why aren't you eating?" Bella asked with a frown.

"Something happened yesterday, in the infirmary. After you two left. Well, at least I think it did," Kaiden said. "It may have been a dream." He shrugged.

"What happened?"

"A house elf visited me and said he was the one who sent the Bludger after me," Kaiden said.

"What?" Severus stared at him.

"He said he did it to protect me, hoping I would go home and stay away from Hogwarts," Kaiden explained. "He said he had heard that something terrible was coming and that something bad was here at the school, which if opened would cause death and destruction."

Bella exchanged an alarmed with Severus. "Have you ever seen this house elf before?"

"No," Kaiden said. "I could have been dreaming…"

"Perhaps," Severus said slowly, hoping that that was the case. "Did the house elf have a name?"

"Dobby."

Severus froze and looked at Bella.

"He said his family was the Malfoy's," Kaiden continued as he cut a piece of pancake, not noticing his parents alarmed expressions.

"The Malfoy's do have a house elf named Dobby," Bella told him.

"They do? So it wasn't a dream," Kaiden frowned. "What does it mean then?"

"That is something we are going to find out," Severus said, his concern and anger growing. That blasted elf had caused harm to his son!

"Wait, I don't want Uncle Lucius to get angry with Dobby or give him clothes," Kaiden said quickly. "I promised Dobby that he wouldn't get in trouble."

"Kaiden, that Bludger could have killed you," Bella said incredulously.

"I know and he was really upset about it," Kaiden said with a sigh. "He kept apologizing and even tried to hurt himself but I stopped him. In his own weird way, he was trying to protect me. I think." He looked pleadingly at his parents, remembering how upset Dobby had been. He didn't understand what was going on but he did believe that the elf had been trying to help.

Severus scowled slightly at the look on Kaiden's face. That heartfelt expression got him every time. "That will be up to the Malfoy's."

Kaiden continued staring with his puppy dog eyes.

"Kaiden," Bella started firmly but slowly felt her resolve start to falter. She wanted to wring Dobby's neck, well, after finding out what his warning was all about.

"Please?"

Bella sighed and noticed Severus was already looking resigned. "We'll see what we can do." She said finally.

"Promise?"

 _No promises,_ Severus wanted to say. It's what he meant to say anyway. "We promise." He saw Bella's eyes sparkling with humor and narrowed his eyes.

"Thanks," Kaiden said with relief and returned to eating.

"You're such a softy," Bella mouthed to Severus before taking a sip of her tea.

"Back at you," Severus shot back silently with a triumphant look.

Bella made a face. Apparently, they were both weak when it came to their son.

 **HP**

"So has anyone heard about the new Defence professor?" Hermione asked as she flipped through her DADA book.

"Like if he as has a brain, unlike our last one?" Draco snorted.

Kaiden snickered, enjoying the nice the afternoon. He and his friends were sprawled out in front of the Great Lake, supposedly to start their homework but only Hermione and Pansy had opened their books. Kaiden knew he should start on his Transfiguration homework as he was starting to fall behind, but he was feeling lazy as he watched the Giant Squid swim around the lake. Plus he had other things on his mind, such as what danger was coming. His parents said they were going to talk to his Uncle Lucius and Dobby while he was studying with his friends.

"It would be nice to have some constancy in that class," Pansy murmured as she read through her History of Magic notes.

"His name is Remus Lupin and he was a student here," Kaiden offered. "Um, he was good friends with James Potter." He and Draco exchanged a quick look.

"Oh, how sad," Neville said softly. "He'd probably hoped to meet his friend's son."

"I still wonder what he would have been like. Harry Potter, I mean," Blaise said thoughtfully.

"He'd probably be just like us," Hermione shrugged as she turned a page in her book.

"Not really. He was the Boy-Who-Lived," Blaise said. "He probably would have been more powerful or something."

"No, I agree with Hermione. I think he would have been just like us," Kaiden said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I agree but…" Neville shrugged. "How many of us here have ever survived a killing curse?"

Draco flicked his eyes to Kaiden and gave him a small smile.

 **HP**

"Can you repeat that?" Lucius stared at Severus and Bella. "Dobby did what?" The three of them were standing in Severus and Bella's quarters.

"Apparently, he wanted to warn Kaiden that danger was coming," Severus said. "He wanted to try and scare us into taking Kaiden away from Hogwarts so he charmed a Bludger to attack him during his Quidditch game."

Lucius struggled to control his temper. "Kaiden is okay?"

Bella nodded. "Yes, he's fine now."

"I will find out what Dobby knows and then I will deal with him, you have my word," Lucius said firmly.

"You don't hurt your house elves do you?" Bella asked hesitatingly.

"No," Lucius said, not appearing to be offended by the question. "My father would hit the house elves when I was a child and I hated it, promised myself that when I was grown up that I wouldn't repeat that pattern. I will set Dobby free. Nothing hurts a house elf more than that anyway."

"Well," Severus sighed. "You can't do that."

"Why ever not?" Lucius demanded.

"Kaiden felt sorry for Dobby and promised him that he wouldn't get in trouble." Bella explained. "He would be devastated if Dobby was freed when he doesn't want to be."

Lucius huffed. "Kaiden will have to understand –"

"Unless you would like to explain to your nephew, who was treated like the house elves you grew up with, that his wishes don't mean anything to you…" Severus suggested shrewdly.

Lucius frowned. "That is not fair." He complained.

"We know," Bella smiled ruefully. "But he gave us that look-"

"Ah," Lucius grinned. "Yes, I know the look. Draco has it perfected." He sighed. "I won't free Dobby." He cleared his throat. "Dobby!"

 _Pop_!

"Master Malfoy called for Dobby?"

Severus noticed the house elf looked nervous. He folded his arms and glowered at the elf.

"So I hear you paid a visit to Kaiden Snape yesterday?" Lucius said coolly.

"Y-yes Master Malfoy," Dobby stammered.

"And you were responsible for sending a Bludger to attack him?"

Dobby began nervously twisting his ears. "Dobby did not want to hurt Kaiden Snape Sir! Dobby only wanted to protect him!" He wailed.

"You could have killed him!" Bella hissed.

Tears welled up in Dobby's eyes. "Dobby just thought he could help," He whispered. He looked at Lucius, incredible sadness in his eyes. "Dobby will accept his punishment Master Malfoy."

Lucius stared hard at the elf. "I should give you clothes," He said slowly.

Dobby's eyes widened in fear.

"But my nephew does not want that to happen," Lucius finished. "Tell us why you believe Kaiden is in danger."

"Dobby has heard rumors that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named is furious that he was thwarted earlier this year." Dobby said. "That he has found help and has a weapon hidden in this castle as well."

"What is the weapon?" Severus demanded.

"Dobby does not know Sir, the house-elves Dobby was with did not know," Dobby answered. "Only that the weapon would cause death and destruction if it was opened."

"Opened," Severus repeated quietly.

"So he has found a follower to help him then," Lucius said in frustration. He glared at Dobby. "When were you with these house elves? I assume you don't mean the other house elves at my Manor."

"No Master Malfoy," Dobby said nervously. "Sometimes Dobby meets with the other house elves to indulge in Butterbeer and a game of exploding snap." The elf looked ashamed.

Bella couldn't help it; she let out a snort of laughter.

"Go to the manor Dobby," Lucius ordered. "And make a list of who the other house elves were and whose families they belong to."

"Yes Sir." _Pop_!

"Gossiping house elves," Lucius muttered.

"He should still be allowed to meet with them," Severus said thoughtfully. "That way he can tell you anything he hears about Voldemort."

"So what do we do now?" Lucius asked, looking anxious.

"We'll let the Headmaster know of these events and search the castle for this so called weapon," Severus said, feeling that he had heard of something about this before.

"What if the house elves were wrong? Or just drunk on Butterbeer and making up stories?" Lucius asked, wanting that to be true. He didn't want his son or nephew to be in danger.

"It's better to be safe than sorry," Bella said quietly.

Lucius nodded and turned to leave, pausing when he got to the door. "Is Gilderoy Lockhart still here? I'm concerned about that fraud teaching."

"No, he's gone now," Severus said. "The Headmaster has hired Remus Lupin."

Lucius's pale eyes widened. "Lupin?" His expression became concerned. "How will you fare with being around a…what was it they called themselves?"

"The Marauders," Severus rolled his eyes. "I will be fine."

After Lucius had left, Bella rubbed her temples. "Should we have told him that Lupin is a werewolf?"

"No, he would just worry," Severus sighed. "We can keep an eye on Lupin and make sure he takes his potion faithfully."

"Should we tell Kaiden? Although, I don't want to scare him," Bella said.

Severus chuckled. "Scare him? He's eleven; he'd probably think it was brilliant to have a werewolf as a teacher."

"True," Bella agreed.

"I suggest we go see Albus," Severus said. "We need to decide how to proceed from here."

Bella nodded. "Oh, wait." She said with a smirk. "Thistle!"

 _Pop_! "Yes Mistress Snape?"

"We found out who charmed the Bludger to attack Kaiden," Bella said solemnly. "It turns out it was a misguided attempt to actually protect him."

Severus raised his eyebrow, wondering what his wife was doing.

"Misguided! Thistle should think so!" Thistle folded her arms.

"It was done with the hope that we would take Kaiden home as dangerous things may be here at Hogwarts," Bella continued.

"Even so, it was dangerous to Young Master Kaiden!" Thistle huffed.

"Yes, I think Dobby understands that now," Bella said innocently.

Thistle's huge eyes widened even more. "It was Dobby? Oh, Thistle will be having words with Dobby, oh yes she will."

Severus watched in amusement as Thistle's eyes darkened.

"Kaiden didn't want Dobby to get into trouble, as in his own way he was trying to protect him," Bella said in a cautionary voice.

Thistle's eyes softened. "Young Master has a kind heart. Thistle knows Dobby is not a bad elf, but he doesn't think things through properly. Thistle will show – er, make him realize the errors of his ways," Thistle said sweetly before popping away.

Severus looked at his wife proudly. "I'm crazy about you."

Bella sidled up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I know." She said smugly.

 **HP**

"That must be him," Blaise said as he peered up at the Head Table.

"Oh, I do hope he is a decent professor," Pansy said as she reached for a bowl of fruit. "I would like to learn some useful things this year. Otherwise, we will be dreadfully behind next year."

"He looks tired," Kaiden said as he scooped some hash browns onto his plate.

"He looks sad too," Draco commented. "Maybe he's not a morning person."

"No you idiot, he is probably thinking about his friend James Potter and Harry Potter, both who have passed on," Pansy rolled her eyes.

Draco scowled but grudgingly nodded. "Right."

Kaiden noticed his father was sitting stiffly in his chair, his mum sitting between him and Lupin. It looked like she was speaking soothingly to his dad, while Lupin was slowly eating as he gazed at the Gryffindor table sorrowfully.

"Kaiden, it's Hedwig," Draco said as the snowy owl swooped over their table and dropped a letter onto Kaiden's plate.

"Thanks girl," Kaiden said as he stroked her soft feathers. He offered her a bit of bacon which she happily ate before hooting and flying away. He opened the letter and his eyes went wide. Without saying anything, he showed the letter to his friends. Two words were hastily scrawled on the parchment.

 _It's hatching._

 **TBC:**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"We should go now!" Draco hissed as they stood in the hallway, the rest of the students bustling by them to get to their first class.

"No we should not! We have Defence now and with a new professor," Hermione hissed back.

Kaiden wanted to go see the dragon hatch but he knew they would be in for it if they all ditched their class. "Maybe only a couple of us should go," He suggested.

"Yeah, Kaiden and I should go," Draco agreed enthusiastically.

"No fair," Blaise complained.

"Shh," Pansy warned as Professor Lupin approached their group. He gave a slight smile as he walked by and then his steps faltered. He spun around, his light amber eyes darting around the hallway.

"What's wrong with him?" Draco whispered.

Kaiden shrugged. "No idea."

"Move along, you all have class!" Severus hurried students along with a fierce glare as he swept by. He stopped at seeing his son and his friends. "Did you forget where your classroom is?"

"No Professor," Draco said brightly.

"Hm," Severus watched them suspiciously for a moment. "Well? Then get a move on!" After his son and his friends began walking away, he noticed Lupin standing still, watching the last of the students with a confused look on his face, and frowned. "Excuse me, _Professor_. If you don't remember where your classroom is-"

"I remember Severus," Remus interrupted in a calm voice. "I thought I…never mind." He shook his head.

Severus rolled his eyes and began to make his own way to his classroom.

"Oh Severus," Remus called. "We haven't gotten a chance to talk and I wanted to congratulate you on finding your son. At least we have one happy ending." He smiled sadly and then walked away.

Severus ran his hand through his hair and exhaled deeply.

 **HP**

"Good morning everyone," Remus smiled as his class settled down into their seats. "My name is Professor Remus Lupin and I am your new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. I must say, I'm very happy to be here as I was once a student in this very classroom." It was strange being back as the professor this time. If only…his eyes suddenly snapped up and he looked around the room. He had caught the same scent as he had earlier in the hallway. It reminded him of…but that couldn't be. James, Lily and Harry had been on his mind a lot lately, especially little Harry. The memories were affecting, that was all.

Ron raised his hand. "What House were you in Professor?"

"Gryffindor," Remus answered, focusing back to his class. "Your name?"

"Ron Weasley," Ron said, giving a smug look to Kaiden.

Kaiden rolled his eyes. Apparently Ron thought the Professor being in Gryffindor was a big deal.

"Ah, yes I should have known," Remus said with some amusement. "I have met your parents before, though it has been awhile."

Ron puffed up a bit, looking around the classroom with an air of importance.

Draco smirked. "Sir, you may have heard about him here at school. He was hung on the chandelier in here by Cornish pixies," He said innocently.

Snickers erupted in the classroom and Ron turned in his seat to glare at Draco. He had been keeping his distance from the snakes after that incident. Actually, he had he had been secretly watching Snape since hearing about how he had gone up against Quirrell and You-Know-Who. Ron had been really impressed though he hadn't told anyone that. First Snape had taken on a Troll and now He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Ron hated to admit it, but he had really wished he was friends with boy. Another thing that kept replaying through his mind is that Snape and his friends' had helped him after the pixie attack while his own friends' had only cared about themselves.

"Is that so?" Remus looked like he was holding back a smile. "Were the pixies a previous lesson?"

"Lockhart!

"He let a whole bunch of them loose!"

"He was mental!"

Remus nodded. He had heard a bit about Lockhart from Albus. "I would imagine letting a bunch of them loose was quite...chaotic." He gave a wry grin.

"It sure was, right Ron?" Blaise asked the red-head brightly.

"Shut up snake!" Ron hissed, losing his temper.

"Now, now," Remus frowned. "None of that. No poking fun at someone else and no name calling please." He leaned back against his desk. "Pixies can be interesting, as I'm sure you noticed. What did you learn about them?"

"Not to let them loose," Kaiden said with a laugh.

Remus chuckled. "There's one important lesson. Mr.?"

"Snape. Kaiden Snape," Kaiden responded.

"Pleasure to meet you," Remus said honestly, his eyes softening. He still remembered helping out after the fire had broken out at Bella's and Severus's cottage all those years ago and how horrible that night had been for the Snape's. He knew Severus was not happy that he was here but he hoped that one day he would be willing to let the past be in the past.

Hermione raised her hand. "They can only communicate with other pixies."

"Correct Miss?"

"Granger. Hermione."

"They are strong for being so small," Kaiden offered. He grinned at Ron.

"Yeah, it took only two to lift Ron up!" Seamus said loudly.

"Yeah and instead of helping me, you and Dean ran off in fright!" Ron returned angrily.

"Well, there were a lot of them," Seamus muttered.

"So you did learn a few things," Remus said quickly, wanting to avoid a fight breaking out. "And I promise you, I will not bring in any pixies, except for your final. Just kidding!" He held his hands up at the horrified look on his students' faces.

Kaiden chuckled along with his classmates. Professor Lupin didn't appear to be so bad. Already he was proving to be a far superior teacher than their previous ones. He seemed nice and Kaiden wondered what the real story was behind his dad's dislike of the man.

 **HP**

"It's our morning break, we should go now!" Draco insisted.

"Our break isn't that long though, what if we are late to our next class?" Hermione fretted.

"Hermione, when will you get another chance to see a dragon hatching?" Kaiden pointed out. "It's educational!"

"That's true," Hermione considered.

"I'm still worried that Hagrid will get into trouble for having a dragon," Pansy worried.

"I kind of want to see it," Neville said in his usual soft tone, but he sounded excited.

"If it hasn't hatched already!" Draco said in frustration. "I'm going."

Hermione and Pansy relented and soon they were walking out of the castle, not noticing that a certain red-head had been listening to their conversation.

 **HP**

Hagrid had apparently been keeping an eye out for them as he opened the door before they had even knocked.

"Hurry, it's nearly out," Hagrid said excitedly as he ushered them inside.

"Wow," Kaiden breathed as he saw the egg lying on the table. It had deep cracks in it and something was clearly moving inside as a funny clicking noise was emitting from it. Everyone sat around the table, watching anxiously.

Suddenly there was a loud noise and the egg split open and revealed a black baby dragon. It flopped onto the table awkwardly flapping its wings which seemed rather large compared to its skinny little body. It gazed blearily around with huge orange eyes. It sneezed.

"Whoa!" Kaiden exclaimed as a couple of sparks flew out of its snout.

"Oh, isn't he the most beautiful dragon?" Hagrid beamed as he reached out to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at him with its pointed fangs.

"Look at that, he knows his mummy already!" Hagrid chuckled.

"Hagrid," Hermione said warily. "Do you know how fast Norwegian Ridgebacks grow?"

Hagrid didn't respond right away as he was too busy fawning over the baby dragon. After Hermione repeated her question, he looked up and paled.

"What's wrong?" Kaiden asked.

"There was a face at the window," Hagrid said hoarsely.

"What?" Draco jumped up and ran to the window. There was no mistaking who was running away from the cabin. "It was Weasley!"

"That prat!" Kaiden said angrily. "He must have followed us!"

"Hagrid, we're sorry," Pansy said, looking apologetically at the gamekeeper.

"Not yeh fault," Hagrid sighed. "Do yeh think he will say anything?"

"If he thinks it will get us in trouble he will," Blaise grumbled.

"What trouble could we get into? It's not our dragon and we are here with an adult," Draco shrugged.

"Yeh shouldn't worry, I won't let yeh get in trouble," Hagrid said dismissively as he gently patted the dragon on its head again. More sparks flew out and landed in Hagrid's beard. He quickly patted it down. "Such a sweet thing," He practically cooed.

Kaiden exchanged a worried look with his friends. Ron knew about the dragon and that could only mean trouble.

 **HP**

Kaiden and Draco were talking quietly about the baby dragon after their last class at a deserted part of the hallway when they were stopped by Ron.

Kaiden narrowed his eyes. "Can we help you?"

Ron folded his arms. "Actually, I may be able to help you," He said loftily.

"Yeah? How?" Draco demanded.

"I saw the dragon," Ron said quietly, looking around so that no one would overhear.

"Dragon? What dragon?" Kaiden asked innocently.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Don't even. I _saw_ it."

Kaiden exchanged a look with Draco and then sighed. "So have you told anyone yet?"

"No."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Ah, you're going to blackmail us right?"

"No," Ron said slowly. He tilted his head. "I _could_ …but I won't."

"Why not?" Kaiden asked in surprise.

"I like Hagrid; I don't want him to get into trouble." Ron said. "I like dragons so all I ask is to get to see it with you guys."

"No way!" Draco scoffed.

"So you are blackmailing us then? If we say no you'll tell on Hagrid?" Kaiden asked suspiciously.

"No!" Ron said in exasperation. "I won't say anything. Listen, my older brother is a Dragonologist in Romania. I've heard him talk about his work so maybe I can help." Ron didn't know why he was bothering; Malfoy and Snape were snakes after all. Of course they wouldn't let him join their little group. When Ron had followed them and seen the dragon, his first thought was to tell on them and hope they got into trouble. But he'd thought about and he really did like Hagrid, even if the gamekeeper was a little odd. He liked dragons too, as he had always looked up to his brother Charlie and he missed him. Also, he was curious about Kaiden and his friends. They kept having the adventures that Ron had hoped to have once he started Hogwarts.

"Your brother studies dragons?" Kaiden asked with interest. "Brilliant!"

"What do you mean? We don't need him," Draco complained.

"We might," Kaiden said. "Hagrid isn't exactly facing the truth about how difficult keeping a dragon in his hut will be."

"He won't be able to for long," Ron shook his head. "Norwegian Ridgeback's grow pretty fast."

Kaiden's heart sank. He had hoped it would stay little for awhile so that they had time to convince Hagrid to send it somewhere where it could be properly cared for. "We are all going to take turns checking in on Hagrid and helping him. I think you helping as well might be a good idea."

Draco sulked while Ron looked a little surprised.

"Thanks," Ron said a little awkwardly.

 **HP**

The seven first years spent a week spending most of their free time at Hagrid's hut, helping him and trying to convince him that the baby dragon couldn't possibly live with him. Kaiden had to do some convincing to his friends to let Ron join them and when the red-head was with them, the atmosphere among the pre-teens was tense. But Kaiden had to admit that Ron had been helpful and Hagrid enjoyed talking to him about Charlie's work in Romania.

Neville looked at the empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers that were strewn all over the floor and his face turned a little green. "He's getting big," He said softly as he eyed the dragon.

"Hagrid, soon he will outgrow your hut," Kaiden said carefully. "You need to think about setting him free."

"I can't do that!" Hagrid protested. "He's too little. He wouldn't survive." He gazed at the dragon with misty eyes. "I've decided on a name fer 'im. Norbert. Doesn't he look like a Norbert?"

"I think Hagrid is going barmy," Ron whispered to Kaiden.

"He's gettin' used to me too. Norbert! Where's Mummy!" Hagrid clapped his hands and beamed.

"Hagrid, why don't you talk to Professor Dumbledore about…Norbert?" Pansy suggested.

Hagrid's eyes widened. "No, that's not a good idea. I don' want to disappoint him and admit I'm breaking the law. He'd be even more disappointed if he knew yeh lot were involved."

Kaiden's heart sank. He had a feeling that his parents would also be disappointed that he hadn't told them about Norbert. But he didn't want Hagrid to get into trouble and nothing bad had happened. Not yet anyway.

"I know I can't keep 'im forever but I can't jus' throw him out," Hagrid said in a heartbroken voice.

Draco suddenly turned to Ron, who until then he had been ignoring. "Charlie."

Ron looked at Draco warily. "You're going barmy too. I'm Ron."

"No you dunderhead!" Draco snapped. "Your brother. We could send Norbert to him in Romania and he could take care of him."

Kaiden's face lit up. "That's a brilliant idea!"

Ron nodded. "Charlie would do it. I'll write to him."

"Oh, I agree. This idea is perfect," Hermione said in a relieved voice.

"What do you think Hagrid?" Blaise asked anxiously.

Hagrid gazed at Norbert with a sad smile. "I suppose it will be best for 'im."

"Good," Kaiden said, feeling better about the situation. As brilliant as it was seeing a baby dragon, he knew he would feel better when Norbert was gone. He wouldn't have to hide anything from his parents and hopefully his feeling of guilt would go away.

 **HP**

Kaiden gulped a little when he saw his dad and mum gesture to him after dinner. Did they know about Norbert?

He tried to sound casual as he walked over to them. "Hey."

"Kaiden, is everything okay?" Severus asked in concern.

"Of course," Kaiden said, his heart hammering. "Why?"

"Your father said you were almost late to your Defence class and then we heard that after the morning break you were late Charms," Bella said.

Kaiden sighed. "No fair. No other parents hear about their kid being late to class."

"If it's a repeat occurrence, they get a letter," Severus said. "Filius just mentioned it in passing; you're not in trouble unless it becomes a habit."

"It won't," Kaiden assured them. "We weren't that late."

"We just wondered if it was because of the new professor," Bella said carefully.

"Oh. Professor Lupin? He was decent, so far we all like him," Kaiden said. He looked uncertainly at his parents. "Is that okay?"

Severus looked at his son in surprise. "Is what okay? Liking your professor?"

"Oh Kaiden, of course it is," Bella said. "We don't mean to make you feel that you shouldn't like him."

"Well, I know you don't like him. And if he was mean to you…" Kaiden trailed uncertainly. He really wished his parents would tell them what had happened between his dad and professor Lupin.

"It wasn't…he wasn't…" Severus struggled to find the right words. He didn't want to burden Kaiden with his past. "Everything's fine and I'm happy you enjoyed your Defence class." He said finally.

Kaiden relaxed. "Okay. I'll see you guys later?"

Severus watched his son scamper away thoughtfully.

"So Remus didn't say anything to upset Kaiden," Bella said in relief. "I didn't really think he would but Kaiden isn't ever late to his classes."

"If it had been Black taking over Defence class, I have no doubt he would have used the name Snivellus to humiliate me to my son," Severus said bitterly. That name had plagued him for all seven years at school. But he had to admit to himself that Lupin had never called him that name.

"So everything's fine," Bella said brightly as they headed to their quarters.

"It appears to be," Severus said slowly. "Although, I still feel that we are missing something with Kaiden."

"Hmm," Bella frowned in thought. "Like what?"

"I don't know," Severus admitted as he opened the door to their quarters and let Bella enter first. "I just have this feeling."

 **HP**

The following week was a stressful one as Kaiden and his friends waited for an answer to the letter Ron had written Charlie. Between their classes and helping Hagrid feed and care for Norbert, some of them were having trouble keeping up with their studies. Kaiden had felt a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach when he turned in his Transfiguration essay. He knew he hadn't done a good job on it and he also had a feeling that he hadn't done well on his History of Magic quiz. The sooner Norbert was gone, the better.

Kaiden was staring at his text books in the library with his friends but he kept re-reading the same paragraph. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "This is useless."

"We have to keep up on our homework or a professor might look into why we suddenly aren't doing well," Hermione said fervently as she scribbled away on a piece of parchment.

"Oh please, you could pass all your classes in your sleep," Kaiden joked.

Ron was sitting with them, running a hand through his hair. "I wish Charlie would write back. What if-what if he wrote to my parents instead?"

"I thought you said he would help us!" Draco hissed.

"He will!" Ron shot back. "But now I'm wondering if he will think the responsible thing to do is get my parents involved. I don't think he will though," He said assuredly. "I'm just thinking out loud."

"Well, shut up," Draco muttered.

"Listen Blondie-"

"Quiet Weasel-"

"Both of you be quiet before I hex your mouths shut!" Pansy threatened. "This week has been stressful for all of us."

"Everyone just calm down," Kaiden said. "What's the worst that can happen?" He regretted asking the question a few minutes later when Neville and Blaise hurried into the library, their faces pale and eyes wide.

"Merlin, what now?" Kaiden groaned, wanting to bang his head on the table.

"We were helping Hagrid feed Norbert," Blaise said in a hushed voice. "Norbert's getting a little more aggressive."

"No kidding," Draco said. "I thought he would bite my hand off yesterday when I was feeding him those dead rats."

"Well…" Blaise glanced at Neville, whose eyes were tearing up.

Neville wordlessly held out his hand. It was wrapped awkwardly in bloody handkerchief. "It bit me!"

 **TBC:**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N:** **Enjoy this chapter! Oh, I have the first chapter of my new HP story up called To Love and Protect. If you check it out, please review it and let me know what you think! =)**

Hermione gasped. "Norbert really bit you?"

Neville nodded glumly, clearly trying to hold back tears. "Hagrid got mad at me too! He said I must have frightened Norbert but I didn't!" He wailed.

"I thought having a pet dragon would so wicked but boy was I wrong," Blaise shook his head. "It's the most horrible animal ever but Hagrid talks about it like it's a fluffy baby bunny! Do you know what he was doing as we were leaving? He was singing it a lullaby!"

Draco snorted.

"This isn't funny!" Hermione got up and took a closer look at Neville's hand. "You should go to the infirmary." She told him.

"He can't. What if Madam Pomfrey recognizes it as a dragon's bite?" Ron asked worriedly.

"I don't need to go to the infirmary," Neville said, trying to be brave. "My hand will be fine."

"But-, " Kaiden began.

"Yeah, Neville's a Gryffindor. We're strong and brave," Ron said, getting up and thumping Neville on the back. "He can handle a little bite."

 **HP**

It was getting close to curfew when Kaiden, Draco and Ron were in the owlery hoping for Hedwig to appear with a response from Charlie.

"Maybe it will come in the morning," Draco said with a yawn.

"Yeah, but then my parents might ask who the letter is from," Kaiden said with a sigh. "I don't want to outright lie to them."

"I'm glad my parents don't teach here," Ron said as he leaned against the wall. "Anytime they catch one of us kids in a lie we get our mouths washed out."

Draco grinned at Kaiden. "I guess he doesn't have his brothers' edible soap," He said gleefully yet quietly so that Ron couldn't hear.

Kaiden bit back a laugh. He had forgotten that he and Draco had bought that from Fred and George. His was still hidden in his trunk. "I forgot about that."

"Not me. I believe in being prepared," Draco grinned. "I made the switch at home over the holidays. I even tried some of it. It tasted like pumpkin pasties!"

Kaiden snickered.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked suspiciously.

Draco glanced over at him. "It's between us cousins' weasel." He said dismissively.

"I thought I was part of this," Ron protested, walking over to them.

"You are," Kaiden assured him. "We weren't talking about the Norbert situation, honest."

"Speaking of," Draco narrowed his eyes at Ron. "What is taking your brother so long to write back to us? Are we being set up? Is this some sort of prank or plan to get us into trouble?"

Kaiden's eyes widened and he looked at Ron uncertainly. That wasn't what was going was it?

"No, this is not a prank!" Ron huffed. "I've been helping you guys all week!"

Ron looked sincerely upset at the accusation and Kaiden felt a twinge of guilt. He was about to say something when Hedwig gracefully swooped into the owlery and dropped a letter into his waiting hands before landing on her perch.

"Thanks Hedwig!" Kaiden said, reaching out to stroke her. Hedwig cooed softly as her eyes closed and she settled herself down for a rest.

"What does the letter say?" Draco demanded.

"It's addressed to me, you know," Ron retorted.

"Yeah but it was Kaiden's owl that brought it," Draco pointed out.

Kaiden ignored them as they continued to squabble and opened the letter. He scanned it quickly and gave a sigh of relief. "You guys, Charlie is going to help us!"

"You read it?"

"Why didn't you wait for us?"

"Because you two were arguing like toddlers," Kaiden shrugged, handing the letter to Ron.

"We were not!" Draco objected.

"Listen," Ron cut in to read the letter out loud.

" _Dear Ron, it was good hearing from you little brother. I miss you too. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that Hagrid got a hold of a Norwegian Ridgeback; he talked about dragons even when I was a first year. You're in luck, I have some friends who are coming to visit me and they can bring him. It will have to be done when it's dark so that no one sees them with an illegal dragon. Have Hagrid get him up to the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday. They will be there to take him. I strongly suggest getting another adult to help as an untamed dragon is very dangerous. You and your friends should not go around him okay? I don't want anything to happen to you. I won't tell Mum and Dad but don't think you don't have a lecture coming young man! There, do I sound like the responsible adult I'm supposed to be? Study hard, stay safe and I'll see you soon when I come home to visit in a few weeks. Love, Charlie._

"Your brother sounds pretty brilliant," Kaiden said with a grin.

"He is," Ron said proudly.

"How are we going to get Norbert on top of the tower without being seen?" Draco asked.

"No one will be up walking the hallways at midnight. Even those who patrol will be done by then," Ron said thoughtfully. "As long as we're quiet, we should be fine." He shrugged.

"Hey, do you think Fred and George know any secret shortcuts to the Tower?" Kaiden asked suddenly. If anyone would, it would be the twins.

"Probably," Ron snorted. "But they'd want to know why I'm asking."

"Tell them you'll tell them after the weekend," Draco suggested.

"Tell them you're helping me, they'll be too shocked to ask any questions," Kaiden said with a wry smile.

"Good idea," Ron smirked.

 **HP**

"It's almost curfew, we better get to our dorms," Kaiden said.

"We need to tell Hagrid about the letter," Ron pointed out.

"It will have to wait until morning," Draco said with a shake of his head. "Make sure to tell Hermione and Neville though."

Ron nodded.

"I hope Neville's hand is better," Kaiden said worriedly.

"I'm sure it is. It's just a bite and Norbert is still a baby," Ron shrugged, folding his letter and putting it into his pocket. "See you guys in the morning."

"See? He's not so bad," Kaiden said brightly as he and Draco began walking to the dungeons.

"It's only been a week Kaiden," Draco scoffed. "He could still be planning to betray us or something. I still don't like him."

Kaiden sighed. "I'd rather we all just get along. Hey, do you think we have time to see-"

"No," Draco said firmly.

Kaiden gave him an irritated look. "I didn't finish the question."

"We can see Hagrid tomorrow. If we're late for curfew, Marcus will tell Uncle Severus. Do you want to explain to your dad why we-?"

"No," Kaiden interrupted with a grin.

Marcus was rounding the corner and stopped when he saw them. "You have less than a minute before curfew," He frowned at them.

Kaiden and Draco broke into a run and entered their common room with seconds to spare. "Whew," Kaiden gasped for air. "That was close."

"And you wanted to see Hagrid," Draco snorted.

 **HP**

"Where have you two been?" Pansy demanded from where she and Blaise were sitting on one of the sofa's doing their homework. "We were afraid you were going to get locked out."

Draco and Kaiden joined them. "We got a letter back from Weasley's brother." Draco said in a hushed tone.

"Oh, what did it say?" Pansy breathed.

"Charlie has friends that are going to visit him and they will pick up Norbert on Saturday at midnight on top of the Astronomy tower." Kaiden said quietly.

Blaise's mouth dropped open. "How are we going to get Norbert to the top of the Tower without being caught?"

"It will be midnight, everyone will be asleep," Draco said.

"It's still a big risk," Pansy frowned. "We could still be seen by someone."

"Well, we have to do it," Kaiden said with a sigh. "If we let Hagrid go alone he will likely change his mind and keep Norbert." He certainly wouldn't put it past the gamekeeper.

"That's true," Pansy conceded.

"We'll discuss it more in the morning," Kaiden yawned. "When we can meet with Ron, Hermione and Neville."

 **HP**

"Not all of us should go, though," Draco pointed out the next day when all seven of them could talk with each other. "It would be too big of a group. We need to keep it small."

"So who should go?" Hermione asked nervously. She wanted to help Hagrid but breaking the school rules was not something she was used to doing.

"I'll go," Kaiden volunteered. Hagrid was his friend and he felt he should help him see this through.

"Which means I am going," Draco said excitedly. He wanted to be a part of this, and he wouldn't let his cousin go without him anyway.

"I'm going, we are going to be meeting my brother's friends," Ron said, also looking excited.

"That should be enough," Draco said.

Neville and Hermione looked relieved.

"Are you sure?" Pansy said with a worried look.

"Wait what about me? I'm the one who noticed Hagrid had a dragon's egg after all," Blaise complained.

"We need you and Pansy to stay awake and make sure that no one finds out we are gone," Draco pointed out. "And we need to keep the group small."

Ron turned to his fellow Gryffindors. "Will you two make sure no one notices I'm gone?" He asked anxiously.

Hermione and Neville nodded, though Neville looked pale and his hand was still bandaged.

Kaiden noticed and frowned in concern. "Neville, how is your hand doing?"

"It's okay," Neville said in a small voice.

Hermione grabbed his hand and Neville yelped. "Is it not healing at all?" She asked in alarm. Before Neville could answer, she carefully took the bandage off and gasped. The hand was still swollen and the cut had turned a nasty shade of green.

"Poison," Ron whispered in dismay. "I remember Charlie was bit by a poisonous dragon once, he told me about it." _I shouldn't have dismissed his injury_ , he thought with some guilt.

"He needs to go to Madam Pomfrey," Pansy said firmly.

"No, I can't –," Neville began, looking crestfallen. He didn't want to be the one to ruin everything.

"Yes Neville, you need to," Kaiden interrupted. "We're not going to let you suffer."

"But Madame Pomfrey will ask what bit me," Neville said in resignation. "Or she'll just know on sight."

"Just lie and deny," Draco said with a shrug.

"Come on, I'll go with you," Hermione said with a sigh. "I'll help you make up a story."

Kaiden watched them go and rubbed his hand over his face. He couldn't wait until all of this was over with.

 **HP**

That evening Kaiden stopped by the infirmary to visit Neville. His hand was properly bandaged up and he didn't look like he was in any pain.

"Madam Pomfrey cleaned the bite and gave me a potion which I have to take morning and night for the next couple of days," Neville told him.

Kaiden nodded. "We should have had you come here last night," He said guiltily.

"I'm okay," Neville assured him.

"So what did you tell her?"

"That I was outside near the forest and a creature bit me," Neville said quietly. "Actually, Hermione told her that. She said we were studying outside and what looked like some sort of dog came at us."

"Good story," Kaiden said in surprise, impressed with Hermione.

"Yeah but Madam Pomfrey still seemed doubtful of it," Neville shrugged. "She just pursed her lips together as she took care of the wound."

Just then the door opened and Poppy, Dumbledore and Severus walked in.

"How are you feeling Mr. Longbottom?" Poppy asked briskly.

"Much better," Neville said a little nervously. "Do I need to stay in the infirmary longer?"

"Yes, I need to make sure that you take your potion on time," Poppy said with a frown. "The poison isn't out of your system yet."

"Oh," Neville said, his eyes wide.

"Neville, Madam Pomfrey told me you were bitten by a creature near the Forbidden Forest?" Dumbledore asked in concern.

Neville nodded; a little shakily it appeared to Kaiden. "It, um, looked like a dog," He said softly, his eyes downcast.

"We know it couldn't have been the – a wolf," Severus said somewhat snidely.

Dumbledore threw him a disapproving look before focusing back on Neville. "You see Neville; I'm very concerned about an animal is roaming around, especially since its bite is poisonous." He nodded towards Neville's bandaged hand.

Neville eyes were darting around the room. "I don't know what it was, it looked like a dog," He whispered. His eyes landed on Kaiden who mouthed the words, _I'm tired_ to him. Neville blinked and then lied back against his pillows. "I'm tired. Is it okay if I sleep?"

"Of course it is," Dumbledore smiled at him gently and then the adults stepped away as Neville closed his eyes.

 _Good job Neville_ , Kaiden thought with relief. He turned towards his dad and froze at the stern look on his face. "Dad?"

"Do you know anything about this Kaiden?" Severus asked seriously. It was obvious that Longbottom was lying. According to Poppy, the bite and poison was from a dragon.

"I wasn't there when he was bit," Kaiden said honestly.

"So you have no idea what bit him?" Severus clarified, with a raised eyebrow.

Kaiden shook his head slowly, biting his lip and turning to look at Neville, who still had his eyes shut. A rush of guilt spread through him at the blatant lie he had just told. This whole situation just kept getting more and more complicated and Kaiden didn't know what to do. Well, he knew what he _should_ do. He should tell his dad everything but he was afraid to. He didn't want to see his parents' faces if they knew he had been sneaking around an illegal dragon and lying to them about it. He feared their disapproval and couldn't believe he had let himself get caught up in the excitement of Norbert.

"I'll have to announce that no one is allowed outside until there has been an extensive search," Dumbledore murmured. "Although, a dragon shouldn't be too hard to find."

Kaiden's eyes widened. "What?" _They knew!_

"The bite Longbottom has is from a dragon," Severus said with an irritated sigh. "And he is lying to us about it."

"He is probably just afraid," Dumbledore said calmly. "I have my suspicions of who would have a dragon here."

Severus practically growled. "Even he wouldn't be that foolish." He muttered.

Kaiden knew he had to get away and tell Hagrid before the Headmaster went down to his hut to confront him. What Hagrid would do with Norbert, Kaiden had no idea but at least he could give him some warning. "I'm going to go and finish some homework," He said quietly.

Severus nodded and squeezed his shoulder gently. "Don't stay up too late."

Kaiden nodded and said goodnight to Poppy and Dumbledore before walking as casually as he could out of the infirmary. Once the doors closed behind him, he broke into a run.

 **HP**

"Kaiden!"

Kaiden stopped and saw Draco and Ron hurrying towards him.

"How's Neville?" Draco asked. He had been heading to the infirmary to see what was keeping his cousin, when Weasley had stumbled upon him. Apparently the red head had been feeling somewhat guilty that Neville had waited to get help for his bite.

"He's okay but we need to get to Hagrid," Kaiden said urgently. "They know, Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore and my dad know that it was a dragon bite! They're going to confront him now!"

"What are we waiting for then?" Ron asked in alarm.

The three boys broke into a run.

 **TBC:**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Thank you for your continued support and encouragement for this story! =)**

Hagrid opened his door only a bit. "Yeh can't come in," He said wearily. "Norbert's in a bit of a mood."

"Hagrid, Dumbledore knows!" Kaiden blurted out. "Well, he suspects anyway. He's coming here to ask you about the dragon."

Hagrid's eyes widened. "No, he leaves tomorrow. I thought I'd at least have one more day with im," He said teary-eyed. "Professor Dumbledore might send him away tonight."

"Can you hide him?" Ron asked anxiously.

Draco gave him a withering look. "Where would you hide a dragon?"

"I'll take im deep into the forest," Hagrid said suddenly.

"Are you mental? A fire breathing dragon around a bunch of trees?" Draco stared.

"No crazier than keeping him in a house made of wood," Ron shrugged.

"I'll keep him distracted with food," Hagrid said dismissively. "Norbert, come to mummy," He coaxed the dragon, throwing down a dead rat to entice Norbert. He led the dragon to the forest, taking several steps and then throwing a rat on the ground for Norbert to gobble up. He was so focused on getting Norbert to the forest he didn't notice that the boys were following him.

"This is so crazy," Kaiden muttered as they entered the forest. He shivered. He didn't like it in here, it was spooky.

"Boys, you shouldn't be 'ere!" Hagrid said n alarm once he finally noticed they were there. "You've done enough for me and Norbert."

"We just want to make sure you are okay," Ron said.

"Do you want us to feed Norbert so you can be home when the Headmaster arrives?" Kaiden asked.

"Nah, Norbert goes to sleep after a big meal," Hagrid said fondly, pointing to where the dragon was now laying on the ground with its eyes closed. "See?"

Kaiden nodded. "We should go then," He said with a wary look around.

Suddenly Norbert gave a loud snort and a huge ball of fire hit the tree next to where Kaiden was standing. He jumped back in surprise.

"Oh!" Hagrid looked alarmed. "Be careful!"

"What's the charm for water?" Draco asked in a panicked voice as he fumbled for his wand.

The fire grew larger and after Norbert gave another fire filled snort, it began to spread to the other trees. Sparks from the fires were spitting out and Kaiden quickly pushed Ron out of the way when one came at him. They both fell to the ground.

"Kaiden!" Draco shouted.

"Watch it human!"

Kaiden looked around and saw a small snake looking at him. He had almost fallen on it. "Sssorry," He apologized automatically.

The snake lifted its head. "A Ssspeaker!" It said excitedly.

"What?" Kaiden coughed from the smoke. "Do you need help getting away from the fire?"

"No, I can move quickly Ssspeaker," The snake said as it began slithering away. "Thank you for your concern. Usssually no one caresss for usss sssnakes."

Kaiden was pulled up and faced a shocked looking Ron. "You can speak to snakes?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. Can't you?" Kaiden asked.

Ron shook his head. "We'll have to talk later," He muttered.

"Boys get of here now!" Hagrid shouted.

Kaiden noticed that more trees were on fire and the air was filled with smoke. He could hear screaming and someone shouting his name. Mum? Dad? He wondered dizzily. The smoke was getting too thick. He could hear Draco, Ron and Hagrid coughing as well as Hagrid trying to get Norbert up and away from the fire.

 **HP**

"Severus, what's going on?" Bella asked when she encountered her husband and Dumbledore moving quickly through the corridor.

"It would appear Hagrid may be harboring a dragon," Severus said.

"What?" Bella's eyes widened.

"Mr. Longbottom was bit by one, although he claims otherwise," Dumbledore said with a sigh.

"I asked Kaiden about it, he doesn't know anything," Severus said in frustration. "I don't know what Hagrid is thinking."

"You know Hagrid and his love for creatures," Dumbledore said fondly.

"Aren't you angry? A student was hurt!" Severus said with a deep frown. "What if it had been Kaiden bitten?"

"Let's just go talk to Hagrid," Bella said, not wanting to think about Kaiden being hurt. "Where is Kaiden?"

"He went back to his dorm to finish his homework," Severus answered.

"Good, he has some catching up to do," Bella said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"Minerva and Professor Binns talked to me earlier," Bella told him. "He failed an important History quiz and received a Poor on his Transfiguration essay."

"He what!" Severus stopped walking. "If he was having trouble, why didn't he tell us?"

"I don't know," Bella said quietly.

"May I suggest you talk it over with him later?" Dumbledore said politely. "I'd like to get this issue with Hagrid sorted out before anyone else is hurt." He opened the door and stepped outside.

"Oh, we'll sort it out all right," Severus muttered. He walked outside and paused. "Is that smoke coming from the forest?"

"It is," Dumbledore said in alarm.

Suddenly they could hear screams and shouts and one clear word ran clear through the air. _Kaiden_.

"No," Bella whispered. She broke into a run, followed by Severus and Dumbledore.

When they entered the forest, they could see the trees on fire and the smoke filled the air so thick they could hardly breathe.

"Kaiden!" Severus coughed as he tried to shout his son's name. "Kaiden!"

"Aguamenti!" Dumbledore began casting.

"Headmaster," Hagrid made his way to him, Norbert and Ron following him.

"Uncle Severus!" Draco gasped as he emerged from the burning trees. He was having trouble breathing and tears were leaking out of his eyes.

"Where's Kaiden?" Severus asked frantically.

Draco looked scared. "He was right behind me!"

"Hagrid, get the boys out of here," Dumbledore instructed.

"Bella, we need to…" Severus trailed off. Bella was just standing still, her eyes glazed over and shaking uncontrollably.

"Kaiden," She was whispering to herself. "I did this, I killed our baby." Her voice sounded dazed.

"No Bella!" Severus shook her. "Come on, this isn't it that night."

"I lit the candles," Bella cried.

Severus looked at Dumbledore helplessly. He couldn't help his wife just then, he had to find his son. Bella was lost in the past.

Dumbledore nodded. "Stupefy!" He caught Bella as she fell over. "I've eliminated the fires Severus. I'll take her to the infirmary while you find Kaiden."

 **HP**

Kaiden had tripped over a branch while following Draco out of the forest. He coughed as he tried to sit up. He couldn't see anything but smoke.

"Kaiden!"

"Dad?" Kaiden called out weakly.

Suddenly the smoke began to clear. "Patet Fumi!" Severus waved his wand to clear the air. As soon as he saw Kaiden, he ran towards him. "Kaiden," He nearly wept in relief as bent down to his son. He lifted him into his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Kaiden coughed.

"Let's get you to the infirmary," Severus stood up, his heart still pounding with fear.

As Severus carried him out of the forest, Kaiden could see Hagrid coaxing Norbert back into his hut. "Is everyone okay?"

"They appear to be," Severus answered grimly. "The Headmaster already took them to the infirmary."

"Oh, good," Kaiden said, his voice raspy from coughing. "Dad? I'm sorry."

"We'll talk about it later Kaiden," Severus said curtly.

Kaiden felt guilt settle in his stomach and he didn't say anything as his dad carried him to the infirmary. When they entered, Kaiden could Draco and Ron being looked over by Pomfrey while Dumbledore, joined by Minerva, stood by silently. As his dad put him down on a cot, Kaiden was shocked to see his mother laying unconscious on the bed next to his. "Mum!" He struggled to get out of bed but his dad held him down.

"Do not move until Madam Pomfrey looks you over," Severus said sternly.

"What happened to Mum?"

"Kaiden, if you try to get out of bed again I will use a sticking charm on you," Severus said in frustration. "As for your mother, she had to be stunned when she saw the fire. It made her relieve her the night you were taken from us."

Kaiden's eyes filled with tears. "I-I didn't mean to…"

"I said we would talk about it later," Severus said quietly.

"Your mother will be fine dear," Poppy said briskly as she began running diagnostics over Kaiden. She summoned a vial and handed to him. "Take one swallow Mr. Snape. It will clear the smoke from your lungs." She looked at Severus. "I gave Bella a double strength calming draught. She should sleep through the night. She was reliving the trauma over again from the fire she though killed Kaiden. In her mind, it was happening again."

Severus nodded as he walked over to Bella. He ran his hand lovingly through her hair. "Thank you Poppy." He said quietly.

"I'm happy everyone is all right," Dumbledore spoke up. "I need to go talk to Hagrid. I trust the students will be dealt with by their Head of House?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I assure you, they will," Minerva said sternly, looking at Ron and Neville. Both boys looked nervous.

Severus gave a stony look to Draco and Kaiden. "Indeed they will."

"Um, Professor Dumbledore?" Ron spoke up nervously. "Norbert, Hagrid's dragon, is getting picked up by my brother's friends' tomorrow night at midnight. They are going to meet him on top of the Astronomy Tower and take him to Romania so that Charlie can take care of him."

"Ah, very good," Dumbledore said with a nod.

"Hagrid just wanted to spend as much time with Norbert as possible," Kaiden said with a nervous look at his dad. "He loves him."

"Yes, I'm sure he does," Dumbledore said gently. "Do not worry about Hagrid, he will be fine." He left the infirmary.

"You, Mr. Longbottom, lied to the Headmaster about what bit you," Minerva said, clear anger in her voice. "And you Mr. Weasley left the castle after curfew and entered the Forbidden Forest as well as keeping the fact that there was a dragon on the grounds quiet." She glared at her students. "I am very disappointed in both of you."

"I'm sorry," Neville whispered, looking like he was going to cry.

"Me too," Ron said, his eyes downcast.

"I assume your friends knew about this as well," Minerva said dryly, including Draco and Kaiden in her disapproving look. "However, since you were the ones caught you will be the ones punished. Fifty points from you Mr. Weasley and twenty-five from you Mr. Longbottom."

Ron's mouth dropped open. "Seventy-five points?"

"Oh, did I mention I would be taking twenty-five points from Miss. Granger as she also lied to Madam Pomfrey about the bite?"

"One hundred points!"

"Congratulations, you can add," Minerva snapped. "Detention for a week Mr. Weasley and as for you Mr. Longbottom, you will serve detention for two days for your blatant lie once you have been cleared by Madam Pomfrey. Now, Mr. Weasley, I will walk you to the Tower where you will stay until morning."

"Yes Ma'am," Ron said dejectedly, sharing a commiserating look with his friends as he was led away.

Severus looked at his son and nephew with a firm glare. "Fifty points will be taken apiece for your disobedience and lack of judgment tonight. You will also each have one week of detention with me and I will be assigning you an essay to write me as well. I will also be informing your parents Draco."

"But-," Draco started to protest but stopped at the dark look on his uncle's face. "Yes Sir." He muttered.

Kaiden just nodded, his eyes burning from shame and guilt. He didn't even know what to say.

"Mr. Longbottom needs his rest," Poppy spoke up. "Mr. Snape and Mr. Malfoy are fine to leave."

Severus nodded. "I would like to take Bella to our quarters. I think it would be better if she woke up there instead of here."

"Of course," Poppy nodded. "Would you like to use the floo?" She saw Severus glance at Draco and added, "I can walk Mr. Malfoy to the dungeons for you."

"Thank you Poppy," Severus said as he gestured for Kaiden to follow him. He gently picked up Bella, who was still sleeping, and carried her into the floo.

 **HP**

Leaving Kaiden in the sitting room, Severus carried Bella into their bedroom and muttered a spell to turn back the covers. He transfigured her clothes into her favorite nightgown and covered her up with comforter. He stroked her cheek lovingly. "Kaiden is fine, Bella. Our son is safe. In massive trouble, but safe," He said softly. With a sigh, he left the room and returned to the sitting room where Kaiden was still standing where he had left him.

Severus ran a hand through his hair wearily before turning to face his son. Kaiden looked traumatized and tired and with Bella asleep, a conversation would have to wait until morning. "Kaiden, go to bed," He said softly.

Kaiden's eyes were filled with tears as he looked up at his father. "But Dad," He wanted, _needed_ , to apologize and try to explain.

Severus sighed in frustration. "I recommend not defying me right now Kaiden. Please go to bed and you, me and your mother will talk about your actions and consequences in the morning."

Kaiden's eyes fell and he held back a sob. He slowly turned and began to walk t his bedroom. His parents would probably never forgive or trust him again.

"Kaiden, wait," Severus stepped forward and held out a vial. "Take one swallow."

Kaiden recognized the calming draught and not wanting to disobey, he did as he was told.

"Goodnight Son," Severus said quietly.

"Goodnight," Kaiden whispered and continued to his room. He changed into his pajamas and fell onto his bed. He reached out for Snidget when he jumped onto the bed and held him close as he cried himself to sleep.

" _You should have just left him as Harry Potter," Bella said._

" _How was I to know he would be such a disappointment?" Severus asked huffily._

" _Well, I don't want him as a son. He's an embarrassment," Bella said in disgust._

 _Severus shrugged. "We can give him back to the Dursley's. He can be their problem once again," He suggested._

Kaiden shot up with a gasp. "No!" He shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks. Snidget woke and sensing his distress, meowed softly and bumped is head against Kaiden's arm. "It was a dream," He whispered, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Just a dream," He wished the whole dragon incident had been a dream as well. He wished he had never heard that Hagrid had a dragon's egg. No, what he really wished was that he had told his parents everything from the start. How could he be so foolish? What if Neville had been hurt worse than he already was? What if he and his friends had been hurt in the fire? _I'm so stupid_ , Kaiden thought as he lied back down. He couldn't fall back asleep though, too afraid to have a nightmare again.

 **HP**

Bella stirred and slowly opened her eyes, wondering when she had gone to bed. She didn't remember doing so, the last things she remembered was…

"Kaiden!"

Severus reached out and grabbed her arm before she jumped out of bed. "He is fine, he is in his room," He said, sitting up. He had not slept well, having nightmares that Kaiden had not survived the dragon and fire.

"Wait, why don't I remember what happened?" Bella demanded.

Severus hesitated. "Seeing the fire, it was too much for you."

And suddenly Bella did remember, it had felt as though it was the night Kaiden was taken. "Merlin, I was useless," She breathed in horror. "Severus, I'm so -"

"Do not apologize," Severus interrupted. "It was a shock to see that fire, for you more than anyone."

"Why was Kaiden there? How long has he known about Hagrid's little pet?" Bella asked. "Why didn't he come to us? Why did-"

"I don't have the answers yet," Severus sighed. "He was exhausted, I was exhausted and I knew you would want to be part of the conversation. I gave him a calming draught and sent him to bed."

"Was he upset?"

"I do believe he is aware that he is in trouble," Severus said dryly. "For the school side of things, I took fifty points each from him and Draco and assigned a week's detention with me."

"I thought you rarely, if ever, took points from Slytherin," Bella commented.

"I wanted them to be aware of how serious what they did is," Severus said firmly. "I wanted to talk over the consequences he should face with you." He sighed. "He has quite a few infractions to face." He hadn't forgotten that Kaiden had slacked off in a couple of his subjects.

They spent some discussing what should be done and how they were going to handle Kaiden. It was difficult for them to discipline their son, knowing how he was treated by the muggles. But they also knew not holding him accountable and being stern when he needed them to be would be worse for him in the long run.

"I need to see him, even if he is still sleeping," Bella got out of bed and threw on her robe. She walked quietly to her son's room and was surprised to see him awake. He looked awful. He was pale with dark circles under his eyes, which were also puffy and red as though he had been crying for a long while. It made her heart hurt, even if she was upset with him. "Baby, are you okay?"

"Mum?" Kaiden jumped out of bed and threw his arms around her. "I'm sorry," He sobbed.

"I know, it's okay," Bella soothed, hugging him tight. She breathed a sigh of relief at having him in her arms. "Everything will be okay."

 **TBC:**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews and adds! I really appreciate the encouragement!**

After a few moments, Bella gently led Kaiden to the front room intending to go through to the kitchen. "What would like for breakfast?" She asked.

The thought of eating made Kaiden feel sick. "I'm not hungry," he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Bella frowned and stopped walking. "You need to eat something. How about just oatmeal with fruit? Or maybe a scone with jam?" She suggested.

Kaiden shook his head. "I'm really not hungry," He said again. "The thought of food makes me feel nauseous."

"Perhaps we should talk before breakfast then," Severus said, walking into the room. He had heard what Kaiden had said and understood why his son was feeling a loss of appetite. "I believe you are feeling apprehensive about our impending discussion." He said knowingly to Kaiden.

Kaiden nodded in confirmation slowly.

Severus pointed to the sofa. "Sit down please." While Kaiden did, he summoned two chairs from the kitchen so that he and Bella could sit in front of him. "When did you first discover that Hagrid had a dragon?"

"A few weeks after the holidays," Kaiden answered. "Hagrid had been given a dragon's egg by a friend for Christmas."

 _Hagrid, you dunderhead_ , Severus thought in frustration.

"We helped him research how to care for it and then he sent us a note when it started to hatch," Kaiden said, twisting the bottom of his pajama shirt.

"You were there when it hatched?" Bella already knew what the answer would be.

Kaiden nodded reluctantly.

"I would assume from your research that you knew how dangerous dragons are? Especially an untamed baby one," Severus said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah but…we just wanted to help Hagrid," Kaiden mumbled. "And it was pretty brilliant, seeing a dragon hatch." He admitted. He looked up and winced at the angry look on his parents faces. Apparently they didn't think it was so brilliant. "Um, we spent the next couple of weeks helping him feed Norbert, that's what he named the dragon, and trying to convince him that he couldn't keep it forever. I mean, his hut is made of wood."

"So you and your little friends showed some sense in knowing how unsafe _Norbert_ is," Severus said sarcastically.

"Why didn't you tell us about it?" Bella asked.

"Because I knew that it was dangerous and illegal for Hagrid to have Norbert," Kaiden sighed. "I didn't want him to get into trouble. We did convince him to let Norbert go," He added. "Ron got involved and through him, we got his brother to agree to take care of Norbert in Romania."

"And then Mr. Longbottom was bitten by the dragon," Severus said slowly.

"Yeah, he didn't want to go to the infirmary but his wound was getting worse…" Kaiden trailed off. "He and Hermione made up that story of a dog only to protect Hagrid."

"Hagrid is an adult; he is supposed to be protecting you!" Severus snapped.

"How was Norbert going to get to Romania?" Bella asked, giving Severus a warning look.

"Ron's brother, Charlie, has friends that were going to visit him and they are going to pick him up tonight at midnight on top of the Astronomy Tower," Kaiden said, wondering if that was still the case. Maybe Dumbledore had arranged for Norbert to be taken elsewhere.

Severus leaned forward. "Were you planning to be there when the pickup occurred?" He asked in a dark tone.

"Yes sir," Kaiden bit his lip. He winced slightly as his dad stood up and began pacing.

"So how did all of you end up in the forest?" Bella raised an eyebrow. "The _forbidden_ forest?"

Kaiden glanced shamefully at his dad.

"You went to warn Hagrid that Dumbledore was going to speak with him," Severus said flatly. "And so to hide Norbert, Hagrid stupidly took him into the forest with you boys."

"He didn't know we were following him," Kaiden admitted. "He got Norbert to fall asleep and as he was sleeping; he snorted out a ball of fire. And it just kept spreading."

Bella paled and looked away for a moment. "You should not have been there," She said fiercely, looking back at him. "You could have been seriously hurt or worse Kaiden, you could have died. Do you have any idea what that would do to us?" She stood up and shook her head.

"I know, I'm sorry," Kaiden whispered.

"Sorry is all well and good," Severus said slowly. "However, being sorry doesn't mean you don't have to face the consequences of your actions."

Kaiden felt tears fill up his eyes again. He couldn't believe he still had tears left, he had cried so much during the night. "I know I was bad, I know you're disappointed in me." He said in a broken voice.

Bella exchanged a sad look with Severus and went to sit next to Kaiden on the sofa. "What you and your friends did was wrong," She said quietly. "You put your safety at risk and disobeyed the school rules. We are disappointed in your actions, not in you yourself."

Severus hated seeing the despondent look on Kaiden's face yet he still maintained his stern look, as they still had a couple of things to cover. "When I questioned you about Neville's bite, you deliberately lied to me. You then told me you were going to the Tower to finish homework and instead ran off to warn Hagrid. You lied to me to me again," He said in a low voice. He stood in front of Kaiden and reached out to gently lift his son's head so that their eyes met. "You will not do that again. You do not lie to me or to your mother. Am I clear?" He asked sternly.

"Yes sir," Kaiden whispered.

Severus nodded once. "We need to be able to trust you Kaiden and if you lie to us, then that trust gets broken." He said seriously. "And trust can be a very hard thing to rebuild."

"I assume being late to class and not doing well on your Transfiguration essay and History quiz are a result of spending time with Hagrid and Norbert?" Bella spoke up after a moment of silence.

Kaiden flushed. "Actually, I was having trouble with Transfiguration before that," He admitted. "I was distracted by Norbert to study much for History."

"You will have time to catch up on your studies as you are on restriction for a week," Severus said matter-of-factly.

"Wh-what does that mean?"

"For one thing, you will be staying here in our quarters," Bella answered. She gave Kaiden a small smile. "We don't want you to think of being here as a punishment but we want to make sure you take the time to catch up on your studies and here it is more quiet than your common room." _And after coming close to losing you again, I want you here with us_ , she thought, feeling cold at thought of what could have happened.

"Am I," Kaiden paused. "Confined to only my room?" It wouldn't matter if he was, he liked his room but he hated the thought of being shut in. Would they insist that the door stay closed or locked? He didn't think so but…

"No, of course not," Bella said. "However, except for classes and meals, and your detentions, you are to be here. And your friends will not be able to visit for the week."

Kaiden nodded slowly. "I understand."

"Also Kaiden," Severus took a deep breath. "You are not to play Quidditch while you are grounded nor will you until we have heard from Professor McGonagall and Professor Binns that you are caught up and your grades have improved. However long that will be will be up to you."

Kaiden's eyes widened. No Quidditch? "But I'll let everyone down, we have match with Ravenclaw next Saturday and two practices this week," He protested. For some reason, he hadn't thought that Quidditch would be taken from him even though he vaguely remembered being told that to play he would have to keep his grades up.

"We have a reserve seeker, the team will have to make do with that," Severus said firmly. "Quidditch is a privilege Kaiden. You may play again when your grades are up. No games, no going to games and no practices until then."

Kaiden dropped his gaze, defeated and feeling horrible. "I understand," He muttered. "I really am sorry." He said sincerely, regretting the decisions he had made in the past few weeks. "You guys don't regret having me for a son do you?" He blurted the question out before he could stop himself.

"Why would ask such a thing?" Bella asked in shock.

"I had a dream, a nightmare…" Kaiden admitted with a shudder. "You two were talking about how you didn't want me anymore, you were going to send me back to the Dursley's…"

Severus realized he hadn't even thought to give his son some Dreamless Sleep potion last night. He shut his eyes, furious with himself. No wonder Kaiden looked so exhausted. "Kaiden, you have to believe by now that nothing would make us not love you or want you. I am sorry for your nightmare; I should have given you something to help you sleep." He said with clear regret in his voice. "I just assumed the Calming Draught would be enough to ease your nerves. I didn't even consider that you would have troubled dreams, which was foolish since I had nightmares as well."

"You did?" Kaiden asked in surprise.

"I did," Severus said quietly. "I'm sorry son."

"It's not your fault, it's mine," Kaiden was pulled up into a hug by his father and he held on to his dad tightly, feeling better despite the trouble he was in. He felt even more relieved when he felt his mother put her arms around them. He still felt guilty but not nearly as much so.

 **HP**

After breakfast, Kaiden had gotten up the courage to ask if they could find out how Hagrid and Norbert were doing. His mum had given him an exasperated look while his father's face had settled into a grim smile.

"Yes, I believe I will go check on Hagrid and his pet," Severus said calmly.

Too calmly in Kaiden's opinion, which made him realize that perhaps he shouldn't have asked. _Sorry Hagrid_ , he thought with a grimace.

"What about Draco, Neville and-"

"You will see Draco in detention this evening," Severus cut him off. "The rest of your friends are fine and several of them are lucky I cannot prove they were in on the whole thing, even though I _know_ that they were."

Kaiden was glad of that too, otherwise Slytherin would lose another hundred points. He wisely didn't say so and instead focused on finishing his breakfast. He yawned and pushed the plate away from him once he was he was done.

"Why don't you go rest?" Bella suggested quietly.

"Shouldn't I study?" Kaiden asked, even though going back to bed sounded like a good idea.

"When you get up," Bella said with a nod. "You won't be able to study well if you are tired. Go on," She added gently. She added in a slightly teasing voice, "Your father needs a nap as well."

Severus gave her a withering look, even though it _was_ true. As Kaiden walked by, he shot out his hand to grab Kaiden's arm. He bent down and looked at his son in the eyes, noting how those deep charcoal eyes were filled with sadness, regret and guilt. "You have no idea how much you mean to us," He said softly. "We love you more than anything Kaiden, even when we are displeased with your actions. Nobody could ever replace you and we couldn't love you or be more proud of you if we tried."

Kaiden buried his face in his dad's neck, hugging him as tight as he could. He could feel his mum's hand rubbing soothingly on his back and he got the sense that they were both with tears as well. "I couldn't love you guys' more if I tried either," He mumbled into his father's neck.

 **HP**

"Is he asleep?" Bella asked after Severus had taken Kaiden to his room for his rest. Their son had practically fallen asleep in Severus's arms, he had been so tired. Severus figured he didn't need any Dreamless Sleep now that they had talked.

"He is," Severus said quietly.

"Good," Bella said. "He can get started on his homework when he wakes." She smiled. "I'm sure he will work hard to get back his Quidditch privileges."

"He is still restricted from playing for a week even if he does catch up before then," Severus said firmly.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I know that Severus."

Severus rubbed his face. "Sorry, love. I'm still upset."

"At Kaiden?" Bella asked softly.

"No…a little, maybe," Severus sighed. "If it had just been the homework issue…but no, our son deceived us, lied and put himself in incredible danger." He said in frustration.

"He did," Bella agreed lightly. "To help someone," She held up her hand to forestall the protest she could was coming. "He shouldn't have done it; I'm not excusing his actions. But he was thinking of someone else and wanted to help them. He wasn't trying to misbehave to be defiant." She pointed out.

"I know that Bella," Severus said tiredly. "I know he had good intentions for the most part. But so did we when we became death eaters," He said darkly. "We wanted your parents' approval to our marriage."

"And we made a huge mistake joining and that decision got our son taken away from us for ten years," Bella said, pain in her voice. "I know he needs to be held accountable Severus. I know there will be times, like this, when he has to be disciplined." She huffed. "I just dislike it."

Severus chuckled. "I do too. To think, most people would likely believe we were the strictest parents a child could have who handled any misbehavior most severely."

Bella laughed. "Well, we do with our students," She shrugged and her expression softened. "We have a good kid."

"We do," Severus agreed. He rubbed his eyes. "I need to find out what Albus discussed with Hagrid and have a few words with him myself."

"Hagrid," Bella shook her head. "In some ways he is like a big kid…can we put him on restriction?" She joked.

"Albus should," Severus muttered. He knew Hagrid had a big heart for creatures and could get carried away but this incident was too much. "I'll be back soon."

"You should sleep as well," Bella said softly. Thanks to the potions she had been given, she had slept soundly throughout the night.

"I am fine," Severus said dismissively as he headed towards the door.

Bella watched him go. "Stubborn Slytherin," She murmured fondly to herself. "You'll sleep when you get back or I'll put _you_ on restriction."

 **HP**

"Severus," Dumbledore said brightly as the potions master entered his office. "Good morning to you. How are Bella and Kaiden doing?"

"They are fine, mostly," Severus said coolly, staring at the man sitting glumly in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Kaiden is catching up on sleep as he had nightmares last night."

Hagrid's eyes filled with tears. "I didn' mean for anythin' bad to happen! I would never put those boys in danger on purpose!" He protested.

"Yet they could have killed," Severus snapped.

Hagrid flinched.

"Severus, I have already spoken with Hagrid last night and again this morning about the events that occurred," Dumbledore said calmly. "He understands how misguided he let himself become regarding Norbert."

Hagrid nodded sadly. "The boys, they didn' get in trouble did they?" He asked anxiously. "It was my fault."

"Of course they are in trouble, even if as the adult you carry most of the blame," Severus said harshly. "Loss of points, detentions, and restrictions so that hopefully they will make better decisions in the future."

Hagrid looked ready to protest but stopped at the dangerous look on Severus's face. He slumped in his chair with a sigh.

"Where is the dragon?" Severus asked impatiently.

"In Hagrid's hut, under a very strong sleeping spell," Dumbledore answered. "I also put protection charms around him so that nothing could catch fire. He will leave tonight as planned by the boys."

"They will not be there however," Severus said quietly.

"No, of course not," Dumbledore agreed. "I will help Hagrid get Norbert up to the Tower."

Severus nodded and then narrowed his eyes at Hagrid. "As an adult at this school, you need to be more responsible and put the students' lives above your creatures. Many of the children here, like my son, look up to you and care for you and –"

"Severus," Dumbledore interrupted mildly. "I assure you; again, that I have already discussed all of this with Hagrid. He understands that he was wrong to bring a dragon here and to let the children be involved in any way."

A deep look of regret and shame colored Hagrid's face and Severus merely nodded tersely and left the room. He was exhausted but he needed to check on his Slytherins before heading back to his family.

 **TBC:**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Again, thank you for the reviews!**

Bella looked up from the book she was reading when Severus came back. "Is Hagrid still in one piece?" She asked jokingly.

"I barely got to lecture him," Severus complained, sitting on the sofa. "Albus said he had already talked to him last night and this morning and cut my scolding short."

Bella bit her lip to keep from smiling. "Kaiden is still asleep, I expect he will be for a few hours," She said, hiding her amusement. "You should sleep too."

"I don't need to."

"Don't you want to be at your best for Kaiden's and Draco's detention tonight?" Bella teased, though her eyes were more serious as she looked at her overtired husband.

Severus smirked slightly. "True," He said wryly. "But really, I don't need –"

"Severus," Bella huffed. "You need to get some sleep. Do not make me give you detention for disobeying me." She warned.

Severus chuckled. "Detention doing what?" He challenged.

"Hmm," Bella looked thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps overseeing a study session among Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, helping them with their homework and also listening to them talk about their feelings –"

"Merlin, no," Severus shuddered at the thought. He gave in. "I'll take a short rest right here," He shifted to lie down on the sofa after taking his shoes off.

"If you insist dear," Bella smirked. Just as she suspected, he was sound asleep within a minute. She summoned a blanket to put over him and returned to her reading.

 **HP**

Kaiden woke up feeling much better and much more rested. He saw from the snitch shaped clock on his desk that it was the afternoon already. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his books, and went out to the front room. He paused at seeing his dad asleep on the sofa and his mum sitting on a sofa chair reading a book. She looked up and held a finger to lips and stood up, gesturing for Kaiden to follow her into the kitchen. "Best to let him sleep," She said. She smiled with approval when she saw he had his books with him. "What homework do you have to finish this weekend? I think you should get that done first before revising your Transfiguration essay and studying for your History make-up quiz."

Kaiden looked at his mother curiously. "How did you know about those assignments when I haven't even received them back yet?"

"Your professors' told me," Bella said, looking on in amusement at the scowl Kaiden was wearing. He looked just like Severus when he did that.

"So you know my grades before I do?" Kaiden thought that was kind of unfair, seeing as how everyone else got to know their own grades first.

"Yes," Bella said unapologetically. She was not unsympathetic though. "It's okay if that upsets you but when have your parents working at your school…" She shrugged.

Kaiden gave her a rueful smile. "I guess it's worth it to not be separated for most of the year like my friends and their parents," He smiled sweetly.

Bella stared at him for a moment and then laughed. "Flattery will get you…nowhere little snakeling. Nice try though," Her eyes sparkled with amusement.

Kaiden grinned. "Darn," he opened his charms book. "I did mean it though," he said honestly.

"I know."

"I need to read a chapter and outline it for Charms and write a short essay for Defence." He looked up. "How am I going to redo my – oh, you have them," He said, wincing as his mother set down his Transfiguration essay which was filled with red comments and his History quiz with most of the answers marked wrong.

"Professor McGonagall was kind enough to give you another chance on your essay even though you haven't officially gotten it back yet. And Professor Binns said you could have a make-up quiz but it would be harder and longer than the one you originally took." Bella told him.

Kaiden's heart sank at hearing that but he gave a nod and began on his Charms homework as his mum made them both lunch. He worked as he ate his sandwich and noticed that his mother was reading through his Transfiguration essay and adding more comments to it.

An hour later, Bella was checking over Kaiden's Charms outline while he started on his Defence homework. She looked up when Severus walked in, looking much better and calmer. "There are sandwiches on the counter," She told him.

Since he hadn't eaten much at breakfast, Severus grabbed a couple of sandwiches and a handful of crisps and then poured himself a cup of tea. He sat down at the table with his family. "How is it going?"

"Um, okay," Kaiden said, looking up from his Defence book. "I think. Is my Charms homework okay?" He asked his mother.

"It is," Bella set down the parchment.

"Um, do you know what's going to happen with Norbert?" Kaiden asked his dad hesitantly.

"He will be leaving tonight as planned," Severus answered. "The Headmaster will help Hagrid with the task of getting Norbert to the Astronomy Tower. You will be safe in your bed when it happens," He said pointedly.

"Yeah, I figured," Kaiden said with a small smile. His smile faded a moment later. "Is Hagrid okay? He must be sad about Norbert leaving."

"He seemed more concerned about you children getting into trouble," Severus said a touch snidely. "He blames himself for all of it."

"Oh, he shouldn't," Kaiden frowned. "I mean, we decided to keep things quiet and help him. I knew that I should tell you…" He trailed off and flushed. Maybe he shouldn't remind them of that, if the tense look they were giving him was any indication. "Um, I think I'll finish working on my Defence essay in my room."

"Your detention is in my classroom right after dinner," Severus reminded him before he left the room. "That will be the case for the week."

"Yes sir," Kaiden said before fleeing to his room.

 **HP**

When Kaiden arrived at the Slytherin table for dinner, he noticed a few glares being sent his way. "What's going on?" He asked Draco quietly.

"Word got out that we got in trouble and everyone is upset about the hundred point loss," Draco muttered. "At least Gryffindor lost the same." He said in satisfaction.

"Oh," Kaiden said with a wince.

Marcus Flint leaned over just then. "Slytherin needs to win by a lot at our next Quidditch game so we can make up for the embarrassment of those lost points," He huffed.

"Um, I won't be playing Quidditch this week," Kaiden said quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"Why not?" Draco asked.

Kaiden felt embarrassed. "I'm grounded for a week and it includes Quidditch. If in a week I'm not caught up in a couple of subjects I slacked off in then it will be longer." He admitted shamefully.

Marcus stared at him. "Professor Snape restricted you from playing Quidditch?" He sounded horrified.

"My grades need to come up in two of my classes," Kaiden said, his face heating up with embarrassment.

Marcus glared at him. "You know you have to maintain good grades to play, Snape. You let us down, first by losing so many points and now by being banned from Quidditch."

Kaiden stared down at his plate, not bothering to put any food on it.

"Leave him alone Marcus," Gemma spoke up. "I imagine that he has been lectured enough." She gave a kind smile to Kaiden.

Draco dug into his pile of mashed potatoes. "My parents sent me a letter," He said with a sigh. "Thankfully it wasn't a Howler."

"Are they very mad?" Kaiden asked.

"Mad," Draco scoffed. "Furious. I have to stay in the dorms except for classes and meals. And they assigned me an essay on being responsible, the importance of following the school rules and the dangers of the Forbidden Forest." He complained.

"You're grounded too then?"

"We can be grounded together," Draco shrugged.

"I have to stay in our quarters except for meals and classes," Kaiden said with a sigh.

"What? Well, you're lucky," Draco muttered. "At least you won't be glared at as much as I will be." He huffed.

"I feel horrible, we were in on everything too," Pansy whispered as she stared unhappily at her dinner plate.

"Shh," Blaise said in alarm.

"You weren't there to get caught so you're not in trouble," Draco said. "Besides, if you two had been with us that would have been another hundred points lost." He pointed out.

"Oh dear," Pansy looked alarmed.

"So Snape, I bet your parents are really disappointed in you," Theo said in mock concern from across the table. "They must be humiliated that their son messed up so badly. I mean, the child of two professors'…" He shook his head.

Kaiden froze, reminded of his dream.

"Shut up Nott!" Draco snapped.

"Hey, both of you knock it off," Marcus hissed. He narrowed his eyes at Theo. "Nott, that was uncalled for."

"Don't listen to him Kaiden," Pansy said, looking at him in concern. "The Gryffindors are mad at Ron, Neville and Hermione too. Everyone will get over it."

 _Will my parents_? Kaiden wondered. He glanced up at the Head Table. His mum was speaking to McGonagall while his dad just stared at his plate, occasionally eating a bite of food. Kaiden sighed and looked back at his own plate. He wasn't hungry but he couldn't leave the Great Hall early, he had to wait until his dad had finished and would be waiting in his potions classroom.

"Kaiden, eat something," Draco urged after awhile.

"Not hungry," Kaiden muttered.

"You're going to need energy for detention with Professor Snape," Blaise said sympathetically.

"I've had detention with him before," Kaiden shrugged. Of course, his dad hadn't been nearly as upset with him then as he was now.

"I have a feeling it will be worse than merely cataloguing ingredients," Draco said glumly.

"What do you think is going on about Norbert?" Blaise asked.

"Oh, the Headmaster is keeping to our original plan. He'll be there with Hagrid," Kaiden said.

"That's good," Pansy sighed.

"It's a letdown that after everything we have been through that we don't get to see Norbert off," Draco complained.

Kaiden rolled his eyes. "What do you want to do, sneak out once everyone else is asleep?" He was being sarcastic but he suddenly paled when he noticed his father had walked up to them. They look on his father's face was far from pleased, he must have overhead Kaiden.

"Dad," Kaiden whispered, horrified that his dad may be believe that Kaiden was making plans to break the rules yet again.

"If you two are done eating, you have a detention to get to," Severus said stiffly.

"Actually, Kaiden isn't –," Draco started.

"No, it's fine," Kaiden said, getting up. His stomach was churning and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold anything down. "I'm ready."

Draco gave his cousin a disapproving look but didn't say anything more as they followed Severus to his classroom. On the way out of the Great Hall, Kaiden noticed Ron was staring at him and suddenly he remembered Ron's strange reaction to him talking to the snake in the forest.

Severus gestured to two piles of cauldrons on the counter. "Each of you take a pile and start scrubbing the muggle way. No magic. When you are finished you can begin polishing them until they shine." He sat down at his desk and began grading essays from his upper years.

Kaiden rolled up his sleeves and filled the sink with warm water. He found a cleaner and poured some into the water as well as on the scrubbing brush he was going to use. He noticed Draco following his movements and realized that his cousin had probably never washed anything before, like dishes which Kaiden was an expert at. After a half hour of scrubbing, Kaiden found himself almost missing washing the Dursley's dishes. They were easier to clean while these cauldrons had remnants of hard to remove potions on them.

"My arms are going to fall off," Draco whispered grumpily.

Kaiden noticed he was a lot further along than his cousin. "Do you want me to wash some of yours?" He offered.

"No," Draco said after a moment. "That wouldn't be fair, I guess. It's just; this is something house elves should be doing." He whined.

Kaiden rolled his eyes and continued his work. "Muggles do it all the time." He commented.

"That's worse!" Draco hissed.

Kaiden bit back a laugh and scrubbed for quietly for awhile when he remembered the look on Ron's face earlier. "Hey Draco, have you ever heard of somebody being able to talk to snakes?" He asked casually.

Draco stopped washing. "You mean, a Parselmouth?"

"Is that what it is called?" Kaiden asked curiously.

"That's what they call somebody who can speak to snakes, yeah," Draco said. "The language is called Parseltongue. Salazar Slytherin and You-Know-Who are known Parselmouths."

Kaiden dropped the cauldron he had been drying and it clattered loudly as it hit the floor.

Severus snapped his head up. "What is going on over there?" He asked sternly.

"Sorry Da, erm, Professor," Kaiden stammered as he picked up the cauldron. "I accidently dropped it."

Severus frowned at the slightly scared look on Kaiden's face. "What's wrong?"

"He's asking about Parseltongue," Draco volunteered, hoping for a break from scrubbing.

This surprised Severus. "Why in Merlin's name are you asking about that? Especially when you are supposed to be focusing on your work and thinking about why you are here," He said disapprovingly.

"Um," Kaiden hesitated.

"Kaiden, no more lies remember?"

Kaiden nodded slowly. "When we were in the forest last night, I almost fell on a snake. We talked." He looked at his dad nervously.

Another cauldron fell to the floor, this time from Draco dropping it. "You-you're a Parselmouth?" His mouth fell open.

"I guess so," Kaiden said weakly. "Ron was shocked too." He murmured.

"Weasley knows?" Draco sounded shocked and hurt.

"It happened last night, I didn't get the chance to tell you about it," Kaiden insisted. "I forgot about it until we were leaving the Great Hall and noticed the way Ron was staring at me."

"He's going to tell everyone," Draco griped.

"Does it matter?" Kaiden asked uncertainly. He thought it was kind of cool to be able to talk to snakes.

"Kaiden, come here," Severus ordered. "Draco, keep scrubbing."

Draco made a face but turned back to his pile of cauldrons.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I really did forget," Kaiden said nervously as he approached his dad's desk.

Severus frowned. "I'm not mad Kaiden. Was last night the first time you have ever spoken to a snake?"

"Yeah," Kaiden answered. "I've never been around one before. The snake was nice, it appreciated that I offered to carry it away from the fire."

"Hmm," Severus said thoughtfully.

"Draco said Voldemort could talk to snakes," Kaiden said, sounding a little scared.

"He could." Severus nodded. "It is a rare gift."

"Gift? So it's not bad?"

"No," Severus said slowly. "It is merely a rare ability. Unfortunately, some of the wizards who have had it, such as Voldemort, used the ability to make his snakes hurt and terrorize people. That is why many attribute the gift to be only used by dark wizards."

Kaiden paled.

"What people do not understand is that being a Parselmouth is not dark, it is how one uses the gift," Severus said gently. He hoped he was explaining this well. He needed to talk to Bella and Albus about this new development. He was fairly sure Kaiden did not inherit this gift from him and Bella. He could research their family history and go back hundreds of years to see if anything was mentioned but again, he didn't think it came from the Snape or Black bloodline. He had a feeling Dumbledore would agree.

"I wouldn't try to get a snake to hurt anyone," Kaiden said, looking disturbed at the thought. "It was neat to talk to one though." He admitted.

Severus drummed his fingers on his desk. "For now, I think it would be best to not tell anyone else about your ability. As I said, there are those who automatically think it is a dark ability and I don't want anyone bothering you about it."

"I don't know if Ron has told anyone else," Kaiden said worriedly.

Severus stood up. "Good point. Return to your detention and I will be right back. I expect you both to be moving onto the polishing soon."

"Dad? In the Great Hall, I was being sarcastic, I'm not planning to sneak out tonight," Kaiden said softly.

Severus gently touched Kaiden's cheek. "I know that son," He said with a small smile. "Go on, back to the cauldrons."

"Yes Sir," Kaiden said, feeling a little better as he watched his dad leave the classroom.

 **TBC:**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: SwordofSlytherin (Guest) – To answer your question, Severus and Bella dealt with the Dursley's in chapter 14 =)**

Severus headed to the Gryffindor Tower, stopping in front of portrait that guarded the entrance. The Fat Lady raised an eyebrow when she noticed him.

"What are you doing here young man?" She asked haughtily.

Severus rolled his eyes. "You do know I am a Professor here, not a student, don't you?"

"Yes, I hear the students talk about you," The Fat Lady sniffed. "According to them, you are extremely strict, scary and give too much homework."

"Really? I'm glad to hear it," Severus said in a pleased voice. "I need to talk to one of the lions."

"Which one?"

"Ronald Weasley."

The Fat Lady now rolled her eyes. "Oh, him. Yes, the rest of the students are most displeased with him. He in trouble with you now?" She asked curiously.

"No," Severus answered impatiently. "I just need to talk to him for a second."

"Password?"

Severus grimaced. As if he had nothing better to do than keep track of the other Houses passwords. "Open up." He ordered.

"Nope, that's not it," The Fat Lady said airily.

Severus growled but before he could do anything, the door opened and Oliver Wood started to step out. He froze at seeing the Head of Slytherin standing in front of him.

"Get me Ronald Weasley," Severus instructed.

Oliver made a face. "He didn't lose us more points did he?"

"Not that I know of although you will lose points for your House if you do not go and retrieve him," Severus threatened. "Now."

"Uh, yes sir," Oliver paled and quickly went back into the Tower. A minute later he was pushing Ron out the door.

"Thank you Mr. Wood," Severus said. He stared at Ron and then began walking. "Follow me."

Ron nervously followed the professor down the stairs and into an empty classroom. He watched as Professor Snape waved his wand around them and then tucked it back into his sleeve.

"No one can hear us. Kaiden told me you heard him talking to a snake in the forest," Severus said, getting right to the point.

Ron nodded. "Yes Sir. Um, I could tell he didn't know about Parseltongue. I was going to explain it to him but I haven't had a chance to yet." He looked at the professor nervously.

"Ah," Severus said snidely. "Going to tell him that he is a dark wizard?"

"No, no sir," Ron stammered, flushed. "If I had found out he was a Parselmouth earlier, I would have," He admitted. He had spent much of last night thinking about this. "But he's been decent to me lately and he fought You-Know-Who before Christmas…" he trailed off. "He saved me in the forest. Sparks from the fire were about to land on me and he pushed me out of the way."

Severus rubbed his hand over his face. Thoughts of Kaiden being in such danger made him angry, angry that he didn't follow his intuition that something was going on with his son. If he had, none of the boys' would have been in such danger. "Have you mentioned his ability to anyone yet?"

"No Sir," Ron said softly. "I haven't told anyone about it, not even Hermione or Neville."

"I see," Severus said, masking his surprise that Weasley was protecting Kaiden. "I would appreciate it if you would continue not to talk about it to anyone. If Kaiden wishes to discuss it with you then that's fine but it should be up to him."

Ron nodded, though he looked curious. "Why is he able to though?" He asked.

"It's a rare ability that pops up every now and then," Severus said dismissively. "But due to how others perceive it, it's best to keep it under wraps." He looked at Ron sternly. "I appreciate that you seem to have had a change of heart concerning my son and are even looking out for him but…if you are trying to trick him and end up using this knowledge to hurt him, you will be a very sorry boy indeed. Do I make myself clear?"

Ron paled and nodded. "I won't do that, honest," He said quickly. And he meant it, he thought of Kaiden as a friend now. He still didn't care for Malfoy however, but he could put with him.

"Good. You may go back to your Tower," Severus dismissed him.

Ron hurried away. Merlin, that man could be scary.

 **HP**

"He's a Parselmouth?" Bella asked with wide-eyes.

Severus nodded, staring at Dumbledore. After the boys' detention had finished, he had walked Draco to his dorm and Kaiden to their quarters. Kaiden had been so tired he had fallen asleep immediately. Severus had set a charm to let him know if Kaiden woke up and then had brought Bella up to the Headmaster's office.

"Most interesting," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"Only Draco and Ronald Weasley know and they won't say anything," Severus continued.

"Are you sure Weasley won't?" Bella asked skeptically.

"I'm sure," Severus said. "I told Kaiden that what he has is rare gift. I also told him that because there have been some dark wizards that had that ability, many believed it to be something only dark wizards had."

"Yes, many do believe that," Dumbledore said somberly.

"I told him that being a Parselmouth is not dark, that it is how on uses the gift," Severus said.

Dumbledore looked pleased. "That is true Severus."

"I agree it is true but if the students and even the staff find out, I doubt most would think that way," Bella worried. "I don't want him hurt or shunned just because he can do something that is rare."

"Something that Voldemort can do," Dumbledore said. "Yes, I expect if the school found out, Kaiden would face some prejudice against him."

"My Slytherins face that as soon as they are sorted," Severus said bitterly.

"I'm sorry for that," Dumbledore said quietly.

"I do not believe Kaiden inherited this gift from us," Severus said. "I could be wrong; you never know if hundreds of years ago there wasn't a Parselmouth ancestor."

"It's possible of course," Dumbledore nodded. "However, I agree that he most likely did not."

"Are you saying Voldemort gave it to him?" Bella asked tensely.

"Yes, I believe he may have unintentionally transferred some of his powers to Kaiden when the killing curse backfired," Dumbledore said gently. "It is hard to say for sure as no one has ever survived a killing curse before."

Bella grabbed Severus's hand as she thought about the killing curse being cast at her baby. "Kaiden is not dark," She said.

"No, he isn't," Dumbledore agreed. "He is exceptionally caring and compassionate, though apparently it does get him into a little trouble."

Severus snorted. "A little?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Now if Kaiden does worry about having this ability, have him read up on Paracelsus, who was a noble physician and medical genius. He also discovered Parseltongue. So no, not only dark wizards can speak to snakes. Actually, I think it would be fascinating to be able to speak to an animal like Kaiden can."

"Even snakes?" Severus asked snidely.

"Yes, why not snakes?" Dumbledore frowned. "There is nothing wrong with snakes nor is there anything wrong with being sorted into a House where the symbol is a snake. I'm sorry if you ever thought I believed otherwise."

Severus rubbed his temples. "I apologize; it has been a stressful couple of days and will stay that way for the week."

Bella smiled sympathetically. "It's not fun having to enforce your child's punishment and give him detention every evening."

"Of course not," Dumbledore said. "If it helps, Kaiden and Draco can serve detention with me to give you a break from it." He offered.

"And do what? Spend the evening deciding what sweet your new password should be? Taste testing sugary treats?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"Ah, you wouldn't approve of that?" Dumbledore asked innocently.

Severus rolled his while Bella laughed.

 **HP**

Kaiden woke up to the sound of his stomach growling. He peeked at his clock and saw that it was almost midnight. He sighed and got out of bed, deciding to get a snack as he hadn't had any dinner. He put on his dressing gown and padded out, making his way to the kitchen after grabbing his wand and casting a Lumos. He quietly began looking through the cupboards and pulled out a box of biscuits. He just needed something to make his stomach stop growling. He put the box on the table and using his wand to see, went to grab a cup so he could have some juice. His wand on the counter for light, he reached up to grab the glass, wishing he was a little taller like his friends. The glass slipped out of his hand and crashed to the floor, bits of glass scattering.

"Oh no!" Kaiden groaned. He knew there was a charm to repair things but Professor Flitwick hadn't taught them that one yet. With a sigh, he bent down to pick up the larger pieces.

Suddenly the lanterns on the wall lit up and Severus and Bella entered the kitchen. "Kaiden, don't move!" Bella said in alarm when she saw her child surrounded by shards of glass. He wasn't even wearing slippers.

Severus flicked his wand. "Reparo." The glass shards flew back together and landed on the counter.

"We're supposed to learn that soon," Kaiden said, watching with interest.

Bella noticed the box of biscuits. "Are you hungry? Did you not eat enough at dinner?"

"I didn't eat dinner," Kaiden admitted.

Severus stared at him. "You didn't?"

"I wasn't hungry then," Kaiden explained.

"You should have told me you hadn't eaten anything," Severus scolded. "I assumed you had since you said you were ready to go to your detention. You were doing physical work; you shouldn't have done that on an empty stomach."

"But I wasn't hungry," Kaiden insisted.

"Okay, why were you not hungry?" Bella asked calmly.

Kaiden sat down at the table and pulled the box of biscuits towards him. "I don't know...everyone was mad at me and Draco. Marcus was really upset about Quidditch and scolded me and then Nott said," He hesitated, not wanting to tattle like a baby.

"Nott said what?" Severus asked. When Kaiden didn't answer, he narrowed his eyes. "I can ask your peers if you would rather."

"No," Kaiden said in alarm. "Nott said that you two must really be disappointed in me, that as professors you were humiliated to have me as your kid."

"Kaiden Phoenix, you know that that is not true!" Severus said, appalled. "Didn't we go over this? We love you no matter what."

"Yeah, but I embarrassed you," Kaiden argued. "The other professors probably wonder how you could have such a horrible –"

"Enough!" Bella held up her hand. "I don't want to hear you finish that sentence, do you understand me?" She walked over to Kaiden and looked right into his eyes. "Don't you dare put yourself down. You are our son and we could not be prouder of you. We will tell you that as many times as you need to hear it."

"We think the world of you Kaiden," Severus said. "You continue to astound us with how big your heart is." He folded his arms. "Now, I am sorry that your classmates are upset with you but it is to be expected, it is a consequence of the actions you and Draco took. It is just something you will have to ride out. However, being cruel to you about it is not acceptable, which I will make sure Mr. Nott understands."

Kaiden nodded slowly. "So, you two forgive me?"

"Of course we do," Bella leaned down to kiss the top of his head. "Did you think we didn't? I'm sorry we didn't make that clear to you, Kaiden. We will always forgive you." She stood back up. "Forget about those biscuits, let me make you something."

Severus sat down across from Kaiden. "This is the first time you've really been in trouble and punished by us," He said quietly. "The detention you got from flying during your lesson was more of a token punishment." He reached across the table to grasp Kaiden's hand. "It is not easy for me, or your mother, to ground you and give you detentions. It's the last thing we want to do but we would be doing you no favor if we didn't draw boundaries and hold you accountable to them. Let's just say, all three of us will be happy when the week is over."

Kaiden smiled faintly and nodded. "That's for sure. Hey, is it true you charm the cauldrons to be extra filthy for detentions?"

Bella began laughing as she brought over a large bowl of potato soup and a warm loaf of bread, she began filling three small bowls and cut slices of bread to go with them.

"How do these vicious rumors get started?" Severus smirked.

Kaiden grinned as he dove into the delicious soup. His mum filled their cups with hot tea and sat down to join them in their late night meal.

"So is it true?" Kaiden asked as he dunked a piece of bread into his soup.

"I didn't do it to you or Draco," Severus replied, an amused glint in his eyes.

Kaiden snickered. After he had had his fill of soup and tea, he felt sleepy and relaxed. He was practically already asleep as his mum guided him to his room and into his bed.

 **HP**

A few days later and Kaiden was quite sick of being grounded and having detention. He missed studying in the library with his friends or hanging out outside by the lake. He really missed flying and couldn't help notice the glares he got in class on the day they had practice scheduled. He also had wanted to visit Hagrid who he hadn't seen since the fire. All he knew from his parents was that Norbert had been safely taken to Romania and Hagrid was sad but doing fine. He had redone his Transfiguration essay and handed it in and was keeping up on his current homework while studying for his History of Magic re-take quiz which Binns had scheduled for Friday. Kaiden's heart had a sunk a bit when he realized that while he was taking his quiz; his Quidditch team would be getting ready for the game. Classes were even ending a little early for the match, as games were normally scheduled on Saturdays. At least Friday was the last day of his restriction and by Saturday hopefully he would have his flying privileges back.

"I wonder what the torture will be for today," Draco complained as he entered the potions classroom where Kaiden was already waiting. So far they had scrubbed cauldrons, cleaned and polished the tables and chairs, and disemboweled frogs.

"What you have done so far is hardly torture Mr. Malfoy," Severus said dryly as he entered the room. "But if you need more of a challenge…"

"No sir," Draco said quickly. "Actually, I think we should sit with our heads down and think about what we did."

Kaiden bit back a grin.

"Hmm," Severus said thoughtfully. He nodded. "You and I are thinking along the same lines Draco. You will be sitting for this detention."

Draco brightened and threw Kaiden a victory grin.

"You won't have your heads down though. You will be writing me an essay, a nice, long and detailed essay on dragons. You will pick four different breeds and write about their physical characteristics, what they eat, their social behaviors, what parts of them are useful in potions and the dangers of trying to handle one and why the breeding of them is illegal. The only breed you may not pick is the Norwegian Ridgeback as I know you have done extensive research on that particular breed already," Severus said sarcastically.

Kaiden exchanged a pained look with Draco.

"If you do not finish during this detention, which I doubt you will, you will return to it during tomorrow's detention." Severus gestured to the thick books on the front table. "You may use those to research, begin now and no helping each other."

By the time Severus and Kaiden returned to their quarters, Kaiden never wanted to even hear the word dragon again. He had managed to get a good start on the essay, determined to do a good job.

"Hey snakeling, want a snack?" Bella asked, putting aside the papers she was grading.

"I want to never read or write again," Kaiden mumbled as he picked up Snidget and cuddled him close, flopping on the sofa and closing his eyes. He let Snidget's purr soothe and relax him.

Bella looked questionably at Severus, who explained that night's detention assignment. She gave Kaiden a sympathetic look. "Ah, I don't blame you. You've been doing a great job of studying and staying on top of your homework."

Severus couldn't help feeling like an ogre, holding his son to his punishment and not going easy on him or Draco during detentions. He was already dreading the day of the Quidditch match, knowing how much it would bother Kaiden not to be able to play or even watch the game especially as Severus would have to attend the match as Head of House.

Bella walked over to Severus and pulled him into the kitchen. "Do you want some tea?" She asked after he sat down at the table.

"Yes, thank you love," Severus rubbed his eyes.

"I can oversee their detention tomorrow you know," Bella said. "You don't have to be the one to do it every night." She pointed out lightly.

Severus nodded. "All right," He agreed. He did have some work to catch up on and he could use a break from seeing his son's unhappy face during detentions. "They are to finish their essays tomorrow. If they finish early, they can prepare some ingredients for the next day's class."

Bella set a cup of tea in front of him. "You're using their detentions for personal gain," She teased.

"But of course," Severus responded with a wry grin.

Bella put some biscuits on a plate and then called for Kaiden, who came in a moment later. "Do you want tea or juice?" She asked.

"Tea please," Kaiden said as he sat down. Once his mum had set a mug in front of him, he dunked a peanut butter biscuit in it accidently splattering the hot liquid on the table. "Sorry," he said through a mouthful of delicious biscuit.

Bella cleaned the mess with a flick of her wand and handed Kaiden a napkin. "Try not to choke, if you would," She said with an amused twinkle in her eyes. She loved these moments, when it was just the three of them spending time together. In these moments, she knew there was nothing they could not get through as long as they were together.

"So, do you feel you will be ready for your History make-up quiz Friday?" Severus asked after taking a sip of tea.

"I hope so," Kaiden said. He really hoped so otherwise he would have to wait even longer to play Quidditch. "I just wish that class wasn't so boring."

"Kaiden," Severus admonished lightly.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Oh please Severus, you hated that class we were in school. Took naps in them most of the time," She winked at Kaiden.

Kaiden giggled.

Severus sniffed. "Nevertheless, I always kept up on my homework and scored well on the quizzes," He gave Kaiden an amused look. "But yes, that class is particularly boring."

"I'm nervous since the quiz will be harder," Kaiden admitted. "Plus the Soap Blizzard of 1378 is not very interesting to study. But I'm trying hard," He assured his parents.

"We know son," Severus said warmly. "We're very proud of how hard you're working and not complaining. Too much anyway," he teased.

Kaiden laughed and finished his snack, intending to do more studying before it was time for bed.

 **TBC:**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy the update! Has anyone else had trouble posting a new chapter and had it say error 1? I've never had it happen before lol**

Bella took over the next couple of detentions, having the boys' first finish their essays on dragons and then prepare ingredients for Severus's classes. For one of the detentions she had them come to her own classroom to do some cleaning and organize the books she kept in there. She now understood why Severus was so miserable when he returned with Kaiden in the evenings after detention. The boys' weren't allowed to talk to each other and Bella hated seeing the sad, resigned looks in their eyes as they completed their tasks. She also knew that many students in Slytherin were still upset with the weeklong Quidditch ban and would glare at Kaiden when he walked by them.

Bella was sitting on the sofa sipping a cup of tea when Severus arrived, after a meeting he had had with Dumbledore. "How was their detention?" Severus asked.

"Fine. They worked hard, as usual," Bella answered. "Kaiden was especially quiet this evening, no doubt thinking about the match tomorrow as well as the quiz he is re-taking."

"He has studied hard all week, he will pass that quiz and then he will be able to resume with Quidditch practices." Severus said as he sat down next to her.

"Yes, he _has_ studied hard all week," Bella said slowly. "He's also kept up with all of his homework and has not tried to get off his grounding at all."

Severus looked at Bella suspiciously. "True."

Bella stared at her cup. "So…perhaps we could end his grounding one day early." She said quietly.

Severus sighed.

"He's learned his lesson, he's sorry for what he did," Bella continued, lifting her eyes to his. "You read the essay." The essay on dragons that Kaiden had turned in had finished with a heartfelt apology and a promise to try and make better decisions in the future and to never lie to them again, as he had learned that one lie lead to another until it was like a web he couldn't get out of.

"I did read it," Severus nodded. "I'm very proud of him, I told him that. However," he put his hand over Bella's. "He has to know that we mean what we say. He has to trust that we will always follow through and keep our word. I know it may not seem like a big deal, but I believe if we let him off his punishment early, it could have a detrimental effect."

Bella looked away in annoyance. "I hate it when you make sense," She huffed. She shook her head. "I cannot believe that I am such a softy. I can hardly handle my son being on restriction for a mere week." She gave a sad laugh.

"I feel the same way and this is from a man who has made first years cry with a mere look and assigned countless detentions without a second thought," Severus chuckled ruefully. "Let's face it; we're being punished along with our son. In fact, we may be even more miserable than he is."

"Maybe the three of us could do something this weekend," Bella said thoughtfully. "The weather is supposed to be fairly nice, we could all go flying. There is a stream not too far where we could have a picnic."

"Flying?" Severus made a face.

"Oh Severus, you can handle an hour or two of flying with your family," Bella gave him an innocent smile. "We'll fly slowly for you," She offered.

Severus narrowed his eyes. "That is not necessary; I will be able to keep up."

"Of course," Bella nodded, enjoying teasing him. She grinned broadly as he scowled her.

"You are cheeky," He informed her.

"Yes."

"You are also insolent," Severus continued.

"Very."

Severus leaned in and kissed her gently. "Don't ever change," He said softly.

"Never," Bella whispered, kissing him back.

 **HP**

Kaiden had gone to Professor Binn's classroom after his last class to take his make-up quiz. He tried to keep his mind on everything that he had studied but his mind kept wandering to the Quidditch game that was due to start soon. _Don't think about it_ , he told himself as he sat down and began his quiz. To his relief the first part was easy and he finished it rather quickly. It was like the original quiz he had done except this time he knew the answers. The next part was new however, and there was an essay portion followed by harder questions. He groaned to himself but began writing.

Professor Binn's blearily looked up when Kaiden approached his desk to finally hand in his quiz. "All done Mr. Snape?"

"Yes sir," Kaiden said, biting his lip. Would he have to wait to find out the results?

"Your parents requested that I score this immediately," Professor Binn's said as he began grading the quiz.

Kaiden waited, fidgeting nervously.

Several minutes later, Professor Binn's handed the quiz back. "Congratulations, full marks!"

Kaiden grinned in relief. He would be allowed Quidditch privileges again! His face fell as he wondered how the team was doing. He wished he could go out and at least cheer them on. After thanking Professor Binn's for the second chance, he made his way to his quarters. He brightened when he saw his mum waiting for him.

"Look, I got full marks!" Kaiden showed her the quiz.

Bella gave him a big smile as she looked at the parchment Kaiden was holding out. "Oh snakeling, you did it!" She drew Kaiden in for a big hug. "I'm so proud of you baby." She murmured into his hair.

"Thanks Mum. And thanks for helping me study this week," Kaiden said sincerely.

"Your father and I will always be available to help you with your studies," Bella said seriously. "Don't ever be apprehensive about asking us for help. We _want_ to help you if you need it."

"I know," Kaiden sighed. "I won't get so behind again." He assured her.

"I know you won't," Bella said, squeezing his shoulder.

"Um, do you know how the Slytherin team is doing?" Kaiden asked hopefully.

Bella regarded him for a moment. "Last I heard Slytherin was ahead by twenty points," She said.

Kaiden sighed. "I hope Zelena catches the snitch," he said worriedly. "But that she waits until they are up by a lot."

"Don't worry, I'm sure our team will do fine," Bella said soothingly. "And since you passed this quiz and kept up with your homework, you'll be able to attend the next practice."

Kaiden nodded happily. "And tonight will be my last night in detention," he said with relief.

Bella ruffled his hair. "You've handled your punishment very maturely. Do you have homework to do this weekend?"

Kaiden nodded.

"Why don't you get started on it?" Bella suggested. "That way your weekend will be free for you to enjoy yourself."

Kaiden decided that was a good idea and worked until dinner and then he and his mum entered the Great Hall to see the Slytherin table looking excited and happy while Ravenclaw was looking morose. "I guess we know who won," Bella said with a smile.

Kaiden grinned and hurried over to his table and slid into the seat next to Draco. "You guys won!" He said excitedly.

Marcus looked very pleased. "I'll say, we won 230 to 40."

"Congratulations!" Kaiden said, feeling relief that the points he and Draco had lost and been regained and then some.

"We're celebrating in the common room after dinner," Marcus said as he served himself a large helping of roast duck.

Draco made a face. "Not for us, we'll be in our last detention."

"I'm really happy that you guys had a good game," Kaiden said to Marcus. "And I'm really sorry that I got in trouble and couldn't be a part of the team." He glanced at Zelena, a third year who was looking very tired. "Maybe Zelena should be the main seeker and me the reserve." He said quietly.

"What? Don't be ridiculous," Marcus scoffed. He looked at Zelena. "No offense, you did great today." He said quickly.

"No I didn't," Zelena sighed. "I almost lost the snitch to the Ravenclaw seeker. I'm not as quick as you are, Kaiden. I'm happy to stay the reserve seeker." She said honestly.

Marcus pointed his fork at Kaiden. "You will be able to attend the next Quidditch practice right?"

Kaiden nodded.

"Good," Marcus said and returned to his dinner.

"So you passed your quiz?" Draco asked as he buttered a dinner roll.

"Yup," Kaiden said as he served himself some roasted potatoes.

"And our last detention," Draco sighed happily. "After this week, I never want to clean or polish anything ever again."

"Like you ever did before," Kaiden teased.

"True," Draco smirked.

"I'm just happy that this whole mess is over," Pansy sighed as she served herself some carrots. "When I think of how things could have gone, with Norbert's poisonous bite and the fire…" She shuddered.

"Have you two visited Hagrid?" Kaiden asked. The last time his friends had gone to visit the gamekeeper, he hadn't answered his door.

"Yesterday we tried again and he did open the door," Pansy said.

"He invited us in for tea and began blubbering about how bad he felt about putting us in danger, how he missed Norbert and that he had offered to resign –" Blaise sighed.

"What!" Kaiden set down his glass of pumpkin juice. "No, he shouldn't have to do that!"

"He isn't," Blaise said. "Hagrid said that the Headmaster refused to accept his resignation."

"Oh good," Kaiden said in relief.

"He was wrong to have a dragon," Draco said superiorly.

Kaiden gave his cousin a withering look. "We were wrong to get involved. We were wrong to not let an adult know. We were wrong to lie about Neville's injury. We were wrong to follow him into the forest."

"Geez, okay. I know that," Draco grumbled. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Actually, the whole thing was Blaise's fault."

"You're blaming me?" Blaise frowned.

"You're the one who noticed Hagrid carrying a dragon's egg," Draco shrugged.

"You just never want to accept responsibility for anything," Blaise snapped. "You were excited about it."

"We all made the wrong decisions," Kaiden interjected, not wanting a fight to break out. "Pointing blame isn't going to help anything so let's just drop it."

Draco and Blaise glared at each other but both nodded in agreement.

 **HP**

Severus folded his arms and regarded his son and nephew as they entered his classroom for their final detention. He was grateful that this was the last one and had been very pleased to hear that Kaiden had passed his quiz. Attending the game which he had restricted Kaiden from attending had not been pleasant for him. Even the fact that his House had won the game hadn't helped; his thoughts had been with his son.

"I have some ingredients' that need to be prepared for potions that are needed for the infirmary," Severus said. "Before you begin on that, however, I would like you to write down your thoughts on what you have learned from this whole experience. What would you do differently if faced with a similar situation? You can make your essay as long or short as you like, as long as you get your point across. Once I have looked over your essay and deemed it acceptable, you may start on preparing ingredients for some potions I need to brew. The Bicorn Horn needs to be crushed into a very fine powder and the daisy roots need to be chopped evenly."

"Yes Sir," Both Kaiden and Draco said as they sat down to start on their essays.

Kaiden had touched on this subject once already, in his apology he had written at the end of his dragon essay so he expanded more into it. He made sure to empathize how knowing his parents were disappointed in his actions was a major deterrent to making the wrong decisions. Once he was done, he got up and handed it to his dad. He waited while his father read it over, fidgeting slightly.

Severus looked up from the essay, his eyes warm. "Very good Kaiden. Thank you. Would you begin crushing the Bicorn Horn for me?"

"Yes sir," Kaiden gave him a smile and went over to the work bench. He heard Draco hand in his own essay.

"Thank you Draco. I'll send this to your parents, I think they will enjoy reading it," Severus told his nephew. "Go ahead and begin chopping the daisy roots."

"Yes sir," Draco stood near Kaiden as they both worked, not talking as they were not allowed to. They worked silently for the duration of their detention until Severus called for them to stop and clear the work bench.

"I'm proud of you both, you handled your punishment this past week very maturely," Severus said. "And after reading your essays, it would appear you understand what you did wrong and how you could have handled the situation differently." He paused while both boys nodded. "You have to understand, your safety is of the upmost importance to us. And we also need to know that we can trust you, which is impossible if you lie to us." He looked at both of them sternly. "So, no lying and no putting yourselves at risk. Am I understood?"

"Yes Sir," Kaiden and Draco said in unison.

"Good. You are dismissed," Severus said with a small smile.

"You want to fly tomorrow? Celebrate our freedom?" Draco asked with a grin.

Kaiden nodded eagerly.

"Are you coming to the Slytherin dorm? They might still be celebrating," Draco said.

"I'll return tomorrow," Kaiden told him, thinking he would rather celebrate his freedom with his parents. Probably that would be considered odd to most of his friends, especially as his parents were the ones who grounded him but he couldn't help it. He loved being with them and it was a relief now, to be off restriction and not have that hanging over him. He had felt so bad, so guilty and while his parents had not wavered in his punishment, they had reassured him that he was loved and not a disappointment as a son. When he was younger he had always wished for parents and now he had them and they were even more wonderful than he had ever dared to dream.

"All right, see you tomorrow," Draco waved as he left the classroom.

Severus gathered the papers he had been grading and gestured for Kaiden to follow him. "Perhaps you would like to play a game of chess?"

"That would be great," Kaiden said as he followed his father to their quarters. "So was the game fun to watch?"

"I did not enjoy the match as I usually do," Severus said as he opened the door and let Kaiden enter their quarters first.

"Really? Even though Slytherin won?" Kaiden asked in surprise.

"I missed watching you play," Severus said, laying a hand on Kaiden's shoulder. "I am pleased that you will play in the next match."

"Me too," Kaiden grinned.

Bella sidled up to them as they were setting up the chessboard. "Have you told Kaiden about our plans?" She asked brightly.

"Not yet," Severus said.

Kaiden perked up. "Plans? What plans?"

"Hmm, should we tell him now or make him wait?" Bella teased.

Severus pretended to look thoughtful. "Well…"

"Tell me now," Kaiden pleaded. "Please?"

Bella laughed. "All right. Sunday we thought the three of us would go flying and have a picnic at a stream that is not too far from here. What do you think?"

"Really? That would be brilliant!" Kaiden said excitedly. "We each will be flying on our own brooms?"

"Yes," Bella answered.

"As long as you don't do any crazy stunts, otherwise you will fly with me on my broom," Severus warned.

"I won't," Kaiden huffed.

"I wasn't talking to you," Severus said with a wink.

Kaiden giggled while Bella put her hands on her hips, looking insulted.

"Yeah Mum, no risk taking," Kaiden wagged a finger at her, a cheeky grin on his face.

"You two are impossible!" Bella threw her hands up in exasperation before breaking into laughter.

 **HP**

"Ah, sweet freedom!" Draco sang out as he and Kaiden walked to the Quidditch pitch with their brooms.

"Who knew a week could feel so long?" Kaiden said. He grinned when he saw Pansy, Blaise, Hermione, Neville and Ron standing on the pitch. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Kaiden!" Blaise said. He held up his broom. "Thought we would fly with you guys," He glanced at his friends. "Well, not all of us."

"I don't care for flying," Hermione shrugged. "You all know that."

"I brought Gobstones, want to play?" Neville asked her.

"Sure. Pansy, are you going to fly?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I thought I would," Pansy said, holding one of the school brooms.

"Woo-hoo!" Draco was already flying in the air.

Kaiden laughed and hopped onto his broom, zooming high into the air. Ahh, it felt so good to feel the wind in his face. He felt so free, it felt wonderful. And tomorrow, he would get to fly with his parents. He was so excited and so happy that the dragon incident was behind him. He did a flip and flew next to Draco, pulling out his practice snitch he had brought with him. "Catch!" He said as he threw it.

"All right!" Ron bent forward and shot after the snitch.

"Keep dreaming Weasley, it's mine!" Draco raced towards the snitch, which was heading towards the empty bleachers. He shot past Ron, practically knocking into him.

"Hey!" Ron protested.

"If you can't handle the sport, get out of the air!" Draco called over his shoulder. When he faced forward again he pulled his broom to a stop. Kaiden sat smugly on his own broom, holding the snitch.

"Gotta keep your eyes on the prize Cuz," Kaiden grinned.

"Ha!" Ron began laughing.

Blaise and Pansy had been ignoring the snitch; instead they kept pretending to fly straight down into Hermione and Neville. Neville kept flinching back each time and falling off of the seat he was sitting on while Hermione just rolled her eyes although she was laughing.

Ron pulled his broom next to Kaiden's. "Your Dad talked to me about…you know," He said quietly. "I'm glad he explained it to you and um, I just wanted you to know that I haven't told anyone."

"Thanks," Kaiden said. "So you don't think I'm a dark wizard anymore?" He tried to sound like he was joking but at Ron's frown, could tell it didn't come off very well.

"No I don't," Ron said slowly. "I did, or thought I did but I was wrong. I don't know why you can speak Par, um, that language but obviously it isn't a language only dark wizards have."

"It's just a rare ability," Kaiden shrugged, watching as Draco and Blaise chased down the snitch. "I thought it was kind of cool."

Ron looked thoughtful. "It _would_ be pretty brilliant to be able to talk to a creature nobody else could talk to," He agreed. He grinned mischievously. "If I could do it, I would ask a bunch of snakes to scare the twins." At Kaiden's disapproving look he shrugged. "They would deserve it!"

Kaiden couldn't help but grin as the twins were always playing pranks on people. "I wouldn't do that though, I wouldn't use them like that."

"You really are too nice," Ron said shaking his head.

 **HP**

Kaiden was walking back to his quarters with Draco coming with him when he suddenly stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Did you hear that?" Kaiden asked, his eyes darting around.

Draco paused and tilted his head to the side. "I don't hear anything," He said.

Kaiden strained his ears trying to listen but he didn't hear anything else either. "I must have imagined it," He shrugged. He had thought he had heard a voice but now he didn't hear anything. "Guess it was nothing."

 **TBC:**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoy! =)**

Kaiden glided over the trees, admiring the view below him as he flew smoothly in the air. "This is so brilliant!" He called to his parents, his mother was slightly in front while his dad was a little behind him.

"I forgot how good being in the air is," Bella called over her shoulder. "You doing okay there Severus?" She asked in a teasing voice.

"Yes, thank you very much," Severus responded. He actually was having more fun flying than he had thought he would. He pulled up a bit so that he was side by side with Kaiden. He gave his son a wink before leaning forward and shooting past Bella.

"Hey!" Bella said in surprise.

"All right there, love?" Severus asked over his shoulder, a mischievous grin on his face.

Kaiden laughed as his mother began doing flips around his dad, who complained that she was making him dizzy. Unable to resist, he flew fast around both of his parents, doing loops and flips around them before settling back into an even flying pace, an innocent expression on his face.

"Show off," Severus rolled his eyes. "He gets that from you." He told Bella.

Bella grinned.

"I believe I said no dangerous stunts?" Severus raised an eyebrow at Kaiden as he flew next to him.

"But you started it!" Kaiden protested.

Bella burst into laughter as she pulled ahead of them. "He has you there," She agreed, scanning down below. "We're here. Follow me down."

The three of them swooped down, zigzagging through the trees until they touched down onto the green grass, not far from a sparkling blue stream. Bella pulled a tiny basket out of her pocket and restored it to its original size. She took out a green and black checkered blanket and shook it out, spreading it smoothly under a large tree. She began pulling out containers of food and a large pitcher, arranging it on the blanket.

Severus shrunk their brooms and then cast a spell around their blanket to keep insects away. He looked up to see Kaiden standing close to the stream. "Be careful Kaiden," He called out. Without taking his eyes off his son he asked Bella, "Do you know if he can swim?"

Bella paused from laying out paper plates. "I don't know." She looked thoughtful. "I don't imagine those worthless Dursley's would have given him lessons." Her eyes darkened.

At that moment Kaiden trotted over to them and plopped himself down on the blanket. "Mmm, I'm starving!" He uncovered a plate that held fried chicken. "Can we eat now?" He pleaded.

"Dig in," Bella answered and the three of them filled their plates with chicken, egg sandwiches and a green garden salad. "So Kaiden, do you know how to swim?"

Kaiden swallowed his mouthful of chicken before answering. "No, I never leaned," He said, a twinge of sadness in his voice.

Severus was watching him and saw the despondent look in those charcoal eyes. "Did you ever want to?" He asked casually.

Kaiden nodded. "Yeah, when Dudley went to his lessons I wanted to learn too but I wasn't allowed." He poured himself a cup of iced tea. "Vernon would say…" He stopped and looked at his parents uncertainly.

"What would he say, snakeling?" Bella asked gently.

"That if I fell in the water, it would be better for me to drown so I didn't need lessons." Kaiden looked around in alarm as everything on their blanket began shaking.

Severus took a deep breath and held out a hand to rest on Bella's, calming both of their magic and anger. "It's okay," He assured Kaiden.

Kaiden looked a little uncertain but continued talking. "One time, I went with Petunia to pick Dudley up and got to watch him and the other kids swim. It looked like fun."

"We can teach you," Bella said once she had calmed herself down. If she ever saw those muggles again…

"In the stream?" Kaiden asked hopefully.

Severus shook his head and chuckled. "No, you can take a paddle in the stream after lunch but it is not right for swimming in."

"The Great Lake would be better," Bella said.

"What about the giant squid?"

"Oh, he is harmless. He protects the lake," Severus told him.

"I'd love to learn," Kaiden said happily.

"We'll do that the next holiday then," Bella said warmly. "Once you learn we'll take you to the sea."

Kaiden's eyes widened. He'd always wanted to see the ocean. "Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Of course," Bella responded, sharing a bittersweet look with Severus. Seeing him so excited made them happy but knowing what he had suffered, all the moments they had lost, grieved them both more than words could say.

"Think I will be swimming by my birthday?" Kaiden asked.

"Like a fish," Severus answered as he put more salad onto his plate.

Kaiden grinned in satisfaction, wondering if he could have a birthday party at the beach. It was months away but that didn't stop him from thinking about it. After he was done eating, he went to paddle in the stream while his parents watched him closely.

"Oh, it's cold," Kaiden laughed as he stood ankle deep in the glistening water.

"Don't walk in too far," Severus called to him.

"Have you heard anything from Lucius?" Bella asked as she took out her wand to clear the empty plates and containers.

"No, the last I heard from him, his elf hadn't heard anything new," Severus said. He gave his wife a sneaky grin. "And I believe Thistle is keeping tabs on him as well."

"True," Bella chuckled. "I wish we knew what danger the elves were talking about." She said after a moment. "Although, maybe we do know."

"Albus assured us the castle has been searched thoroughly over the years," Severus reminded her. "I would think if there was some sort of monster that resided in the castle, someone would have found it by now."

"True," Bella said and leaned back so that she was lying on the blanket with her head in Severus's lap. She gave a contented sigh as he ran his long fingers through her hair. "Mm, this is nice. The whole day has been wonderful."

"Yes, it has," Severus said as he lovingly stroked her beautiful hair, while still keeping an eye on Kaiden to make sure he didn't wade in too deep. "We needed it after this past week."

Bella murmured an agreement and looked up into Severus's dark eyes. "The years we were separated, this is what of I would dream of. Spending time with our son, just enjoying being a family. And then I would wake up and realize…"

Severus leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "You won't wake up. This is real. We won't be separated from each other again."

"Hey, aren't you guys going to join me?" Kaiden called from the stream.

Bella sat up and smiled playfully. "What do you say Severus? Want to go for a paddle?"

"I suppose," Severus groaned as he helped her stand up. "If we must."

Bella grinned slowly, she wasn't fooled. The sparkle in her husband's eyes told her he didn't mind paddling in the stream with their son one bit.

 **HP**

"That was fun!" Kaiden exclaimed as he put his socks and shoes back on. He heard a noise and looked to see a deer grazing. "Oh, look," He whispered.

"She's a pretty doe," Bella said as she walked a little closer.

"It would be so brilliant to be an animal," Kaiden said wistfully. "Like what Professor McGonagall can do."

Bella shared a grin with Severus and when Kaiden turned back to look at them, they suddenly blurred and shrunk and Kaiden was left staring at two black foxes, one a little larger than the other. The smaller one had a white tip on its long bushy tail while the other had silver sprinkled throughout its fur. They were staring back at him with their triangular ears upright and their snouts were pointed and slightly upturned, Kaiden was almost positive that they were smiling mischievously at him. "You're an Animagus!" He grinned widely and dropped down to gently pet the top of their heads, like he did to Snidget. He first looked at the one with the white tail. "Mum?" He guessed.

The fox jumped up and licked his face.

Kaiden laughed and then looked at the other one. "Dad." The other fox bumped his head against Kaiden's knee. "This is so brilliant!" Kaiden watched in amusement as his mum began to chase his dad, both of them making yipping sounds as they ran around him. He lazily reached into the picnic basket and took one of the remaining biscuits out as he watched them. He was about to take a bite when his dad leaped at him and snagged the biscuit, running off with it. "Hey, no fair!" The yips his parents gave in response sounded very much like laughter and he shook his head with a grin.

The yips turned into growls as they playfully began fighting over the biscuit. Kaiden stood up and biting back his laughter, walked over to them and put his hands on his hips. "Mum! Dad! Stop fighting and share or else you're both grounded!" He broke into laughter at the guilty look on the foxes faces.

The two foxes transformed back into his parents. Severus raised an eyebrow. "Grounded eh?"

Kaiden nodded. "Yeah, no chocolate for Mum and no assigning detentions for you," He teased.

"Now that's just cruel," Bella huffed.

"He is our son," Severus shrugged, his eyes flashing with amusement.

"So when can I learn to be an Animagus? Do you think I will be a fox too?" Kaiden asked excitedly.

"Whoa, calm down Kaiden." Severus held up a hand. "You're a little young yet; you're only in your first year of learning magic. Becoming an Animagus takes time, skill, practice and patience. It can go horribly wrong if you try to rush the process and are not fully committed to the task. Furthermore-"

"Uh oh, he is talking in his professor voice," Bella smirked as she waved her wand to fold the blanket and put it into the basket.

"It's a serious commitment," Severus admonished her.

"I know that Severus, but the tone you were using made it sound like you were about to assign Kaiden an essay on it," Bella shrunk the basket and put it in her pocket.

Severus looked thoughtful and Kaiden's eyes widened. "No essay assigning needed. I wouldn't mind reading about it though," He said quickly.

"I'll get you a book on the subject," Severus said. "But I want you to promise me you will not attempt to become an Animagus without our permission." He said with a twinge of sternness in his voice.

"I promise," Kaiden said solemnly.

"Good boy," Severus said proudly, ruffling Kaiden's hair.

"Are we ready to fly back?" Bella asked. She handed Kaiden his broom. "Did you have fun today?"

"Today was the best," Kaiden said honestly. "Can we do this again sometime?"

"Of course," Bella said as she gave Kaiden a warm hug.

"Nothing wrong with taking some time for ourselves," Severus said. He sighed. "However, it is time to get back to reality."

 **HP**

Two days later after their classes, Kaiden, Draco, Pansy and Blaise came upon Hermione and Ron arguing in front of the entrance hall.

"She's mental," Ron was saying to Hermione. "Too bad they can't get rid of her."

"Ron, that's a horrible thing to say!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Who are you talking about?" Kaiden asked curiously.

"Moaning Myrtle," Hermione answered.

Kaiden exchanged a confused look with Draco. "I've never heard of her."

"Who in their right mind would name their kid Moaning Myrtle?" Draco asked incredulously.

Kaiden began to snicker. "I don't think that's her actual name, prat."

"Well, how should I know? You do hear some weird names," Draco said, gesturing to Hermione.

Hermione glared at him. "Gee, you think so… _Draco_?"

"I'll have you know," Draco began hotly.

"So who is this Moaning Myrtle?" Kaiden asked loudly.

"She's a ghost who haunts the girls' toilet on the first floor," Ron explained. "She's insane."

"She's not insane, she's sad," Hermione said.

"She floods the place!" Ron said.

"Maybe she's bored," Blaise said with amusement.

"She sounds…interesting," Draco rolled his eyes.

"There's nothing else to do, let's go see her," Blaise suggested.

"We could work on our homework," Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, let's go see her," Draco said quickly.

"You just don't want to work on the potions essay," Pansy snickered.

"The research on Flobberworm Mucus is kind of gross," Draco explained as they made their way to the girls' lavatory on the first floor.

"Hermione, where's Neville?" Kaiden asked as they walked.

"I don't know. Earlier he said he was tired and I haven't seen him since," Hermione said with a small frown. "He's been quieter than usual; I hope he isn't having a relapse or something from being bitten by Norbert."

"He shouldn't be, after Madam Pomfrey gave him potions to heal him," Kaiden said, remembering his reading from his dragon essay. The only way Neville would have a relapse was if he hadn't been treated properly, which of course he had been.

Once they entered the bathroom, ignoring the Out of Order sign that hung on the door, Kaiden looked around with wide eyes. "Merlin, this is…rather depressing," He commented. The mirrors were cracked and spotted, the floor was damp, the wooden doors to the stalls were scratched and flaking and the candles gave off a dull light.

"Ugh, they should remodel," Draco said in a disgusted tone.

Hermione sighed. "It wouldn't really matter because no one would use it regardless of how it looked in here. None of the girls want to use this bathroom when there is a ghost haunting it."

"They should just tell her to go away," Draco remarked.

Suddenly there was a loud wailing noise and Moaning Myrtle, a gloomy looking girl with thick glasses and lank hair, flew out from one of the stalls. "Go away you horrible boy!" She gasped as she saw them all standing in the middle of the room. "Why are you all in here? Go away!"

"We uh, just wanted to visit you Myrtle," Hermione said in a bright voice.

"You already did earlier," Myrtle said with a glare towards Ron. "Why did you bring them?"

"They wanted to meet you," Hermione said.

Myrtle's lower lip quivered. "You're here to make fun of me! Just like when I was alive!"

Kaiden couldn't help but feel some pity for her. "No Myrtle, that's not why we're here," He assured her.

"It's not?" Ron asked.

Myrtle burst into loud noisy tears.

"Ron!" Kaiden snapped.

Ron shrugged, a sheepish look on his freckled face.

"At least you're a nice boy," Myrtle said to Kaiden, still sobbing. She rose in the air, turned over and dived headfirst into the toilet. Water splashed and they all stepped back to avoid getting drenched.

"Er, sorry," Ron said.

"No wonder there is water everywhere," Blaise commented.

Hermione sighed. "Actually, that was quite cheery for her. Let's go."

Remembering his own essay he needed to start, Kaiden spoke up. "We should all study together."

"Excellent idea," Hermione said approvingly. "Let's get our books and go to the library. We still have some time before dinner."

Draco sighed. "I guess I can't put off that essay forever."

"Nope, you can't!" Kaiden said cheerfully, chuckling when Draco glared at him. The last thing he wanted was to fall behind in any of his studies again and studying with friends was better than working alone so he was happy to jump on the opportunity.

 **HP**

After spending a good amount of time working on their essays, Kaiden and his friends were walking down to go to dinner when he heard it.

" _Rip…tear…kill…"_

Kaiden froze. He vaguely remembered that he had thought he'd heard a voice a few days ago but this time it was clearer.

"Kaiden?" Draco questioned when he noticed his cousin had stopped walking. "Come on, we're going to be late to dinner."

"Didn't you hear that?" Kaiden demanded.

"Hear what?"

"Listen," Kaiden whispered.

"… _tear…blood…"_

"I don't hear anything," Pansy said after a moment.

"Me either," Ron said with a frown.

"You –you don't?" Kaiden was beginning to feel very anxious. Was he just imagining it?

"Kaiden, are you all right?" Hermione asked in concern.

"I'm hearing something," Kaiden insisted. "A voice…" He frowned when he saw the looks his friends faces. "I really am hearing a voice or something," He insisted.

"Okay, what is it saying?" Draco asked.

"Bad things," Kaiden breathed, looking wildly around.

"Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said. "Hearing voices isn't…well, even in the wizarding world it's considered a bit odd isn't it?" She asked tentatively.

"Definitely," Blaise nodded.

"A voice only you can hear," Draco said thoughtfully and then his pale eyes widened.

Ron appeared to catch on and a relieved expression flitted across his face. He and Draco stepped closer to Kaiden so that the others wouldn't overhear them.

"It's probably a snake," Draco whispered.

"But it is saying really horrible things," Kaiden said with a frown.

"So it's a deranged snake," Ron shrugged. "Probably it slithered in here from the Forbidden Forest."

"Yeah, no big deal cuz," Draco said reassuringly to Kaiden. "We'll just tell one of the adults so that they can find it and put it back outside."

"… _Blood…I smell blood!"_

Without thinking about it, Kaiden took off running towards the strange voice was coming from.

"Kaiden!"

Kaiden heard his friends running after him but he didn't stop. Following where he had heard the voice, he raced up the stairs to the second floor and turned a corner. He finally stopped, his eyes darting around.

"Honestly Kaiden, what was that?" Ron complained, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Ugh, my side is killing me," Draco groaned as he tried to catch his breath.

"Wow, we're all horribly out of shape," Pansy said. "I still didn't hear anything."

"Kaiden," Draco said in an exasperated voice.

Kaiden stood frozen, his eyes staring past them in horror. When they turned around, both Hermione and Pansy gasped. On the wall large words were smeared in dark red, shining from the light of the torches.

 _The Chamber of Secrets Has Been Opened. Enemies Of The Heir, Beware_

Worse than the eerie message was what lay on the floor underneath it, in a large puddle of water. It was Mr. Filch, stiff as a board with his eyes wide and staring.

 **TBC:**


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: So very sorry for the long wait! Enjoy!**

"Mr. Filch?" Kaiden whispered, slowly stepping forward. He bent down and gently touched Filch's arm. The caretaker felt like stone. Was he…?

"We should go," Ron hissed, looking around nervously.

"We can't just leave him," Hermione countered.

"We can tell somebody but we don't want to be caught here," Ron broke off as the rumbling sound of students became louder. Apparently they had been even later for dinner than they had thought as some of the students were finished eating and were coming into the passage on both sides.

The happy chattering that had been going on among the students stopped almost at once, as they got a look at the words written on the wall and Mr. Filch lying on the ground.

"What does that say?"

"Is that Filch?"

"Did they do something to him?"

"Ha! You know what Enemies of the Heir means don't you? It means you Mudbloods and half-bloods better watch out!" Theo Nott's voice rang out almost gleefully.

Kaiden stood up and spun around angrily. He didn't know who the Heir was but he had heard what the word Mudblood meant. "You shut your ugly mouth Nott!"

Theo gave a mean grin. "Aw, worried for your friend?" He nodded towards Hermione. "Her kind shouldn't be at this school. They aren't good enough."

"Oh yeah? Then why does she get better grades than you?" Kaiden shot back.

Theo's face darkened and he took a threatening step towards Kaiden but was blocked by Draco, who had his wand out.

"Just try something," Draco hissed.

"Excuse me, I'm a prefect," Percy pushed his way through the crowd, his mouth dropping open as he saw what everyone was staring at. "Ron, what happened?" He breathed.

"We don't know," Ron answered.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall made her way through, Dumbledore following behind her. "Oh, Merlin!" She gasped.

Dumbledore stepped forward in concern and bent down to examine Filch.

"Are any of you hurt? Do you know what happened?" McGonagall asked.

Kaiden shook his head. "We found him like this," He said hoarsely, feeling shaky. "Professor, where are my parents?"

"I believe they went looking for you, as you didn't show to dinner," McGonagall said with a frown. "Where were you all of you?"

Before anyone could answer, they heard a sad meow and Mrs. Norris appeared, circling Filch and looking agitated. Kaiden bent down and picked her up, holding her comfortingly.

"Kaiden?"

Kaiden felt relief flood him as his parents hurried up to him.

Bella put her arm around his shoulders, her eyes on the written words on the wall. "Albus?" She asked in a tense voice.

Severus glanced at his son before kneeling down next to Dumbledore to check on Filch. "What happened?" He asked the Headmaster.

"I am not sure yet," Dumbledore frowned. "I will levitate him to the infirmary." He looked up. "Minerva?" He gestured to the students who were still gawking at them.

Minerva understood and briskly spoke to the students. "Prefects, please lead your Houses back to your common rooms immediately!"

"The five of you, come with us," Dumbledore said to Kaiden, Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Hermione.

Kaiden stayed quiet as he walked between his parents, following Dumbledore who was levitating Filch. He hugged Mrs. Norris tighter as they walked into the infirmary. He didn't know how to explain what had happened. He didn't even know _what_ had happened.

"What in the world?" Poppy looked on in dismay as Filch was lowered onto a cot. She and Dumbledore bent down close to examine Filch, each muttering spells under their breath and prodding him with their wands.

"Is he…" Pansy asked in a choked voice.

"No, he is not dead," Dumbledore said finally.

"He's not? But why is he all stiff?" Ron asked in surprise.

"He has been Petrified," Dumbledore said. "How this has happened, I cannot say."

"What do you mean he's –"Draco started but was interrupted by the door opening and Remus Lupin walking in, looking concerned.

"I heard what happened…Merlin, he's dead?" Remus stopped when he saw Filch, his mouth dropping open in shock.

"No, he has been Petrified," Minerva told him grimly.

"What does that _mean_?" Pansy asked.

"Petrification is the process of being turned to stone," Dumbledore said. "It is dark magic of the most advanced kind."

"Are you able to cure him Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Yes, it will be awhile though. I have to wait for a certain ingredient to be ready." Poppy said with a sigh. "But he will be fine."

Remus's eyes widened. "But how could this happen?"

"We don't know," Minerva turned to the children. "Why were you not at dinner? What were you doing?"

"Minerva," Dumbledore said softly. "It's not like they could have done this."

"I know that Albus," Minerva sighed, still eyeing the students sternly. "But perhaps they saw something."

"Why were you not at dinner?" Severus asked.

"We were in the library studying and then we headed to dinner," Draco spoke up. "It was later than they we thought, I guess."

"You were late to dinner because of studying?" Remus asked doubtfully.

"Yes," Hermione insisted.

"And then you came across Mr. Filch? Nothing else happened?" Severus stared at his son as he asked.

"Well," Kaiden hedged.

"Kaiden," Bella said softly.

"Can I talk to you privately?" Kaiden asked his parents.

"Of course," Severus said. "Come with us." He reached out an arm to guide Kaiden to the door.

Minerva sighed. "Come children, I will escort you to your dorms."

"Do you think we could keep Mrs. Norris until Mr. Filch gets better?" Kaiden asked hopefully as his friends followed McGonagall out of the infirmary.

"I think he will appreciate that very much Kaiden," Dumbledore said approvingly from where he stood by Filch's cot.

"Of course we can," Bella said as she followed her son out of the infirmary.

Once in their quarters, Kaiden put down Mrs. Norris. Snidget immediately ran up to the upset cat and began purring and nuzzling her. Kaiden watched with a sad smile before looking up at his parents. "Part of the reason we were late was because I heard a voice," He admitted. "A voice no one else could hear."

Severus crossed his arms and frowned. "Are you sure no one else could hear it?"

"Yeah. Draco and Ron think it's a snake that got into the castle from the forest," Kaiden shrugged. "It was saying awful things though. It wanted to hurt someone. I followed the voice and that's when we found Mr. Filch. We didn't see anyone else."

"I suppose a snake could have gotten into the castle," Bella said thoughtfully. "I hope it is not a poisonous one."

"We'll let Albus know about it," Severus said. "And next time you hear a strange voice saying threatening things, you will find one us and not chase after it." He said with a touch of sternness in his voice.

"Sorry," Kaiden said quietly. "Who do you think wrote the message? And what is the Chamber?"

Severus glanced at Bella. He didn't want to alarm Kaiden about a Chamber that may not exist if he didn't have to and he could tell Bella felt the same way. If they found proof that there was a hidden Chamber that carried some sort of monster, then they would tell their son so that he would be on guard. "We don't really know," He said finally. "Don't worry, the adults will figure it out. You and your friends are not to investigate, understood?"

"But-"

"Understood?"

"Yes sir," Kaiden mumbled.

Bella smiled sympathetically at him. "You have enough to worry about, school work, Quidditch, caring for two cats…" She nodded to where Mrs. Norris and Snidget were curled up on the sofa together.

Kaiden smiled. "Yeah, I should put more food and water down." He trotted into the kitchen.

Severus ran his hand through his hair. "I wish I knew what all this meant. Does the voice Kaiden heard connect to what happened to Argus?"

"If Kaiden heard a voice no one else could, then it must be a snake." Bella said. "But a snake couldn't have written that message and I don't know of any that cause someone to be petrified." She frowned in thought.

"I don't either," Severus murmured.

"I'm going to fix something for dinner. None of us have eaten," Bella said with a sigh. She and Severus had been too worried about the whereabouts of Kaiden and his friends to eat much of anything.

Severus nodded. "I should check that my Slytherins have gotten settled and then let Albus know of what Kaiden heard. I'll be back soon."

 **HP**

After dinner and Kaiden had left to go to his dorm, Bella and Severus decided to call it a night and get ready for bed.

"What did Albus think?" Bella asked as she brushed out her long dark hair.

"He doesn't know what to think," Severus said as he watched her. "He has searched this castle many times, as have the Headmaster's before him and no one has ever found any trace of a secret chamber. If it had just been the message on the wall, it could be dismissed as a prank but with Filch petrified…"

"Does he think the voice Kaiden is hearing is related to what happened?" It would be quite a coincidence if it wasn't but stranger things have happened.

"He doesn't know for sure, although he assured me he would research the matter," Severus said.

Bella set down her brush. "I don't want Kaiden in danger again." Frustration was clear in her voice.

"He won't be, as long as he follows the rules," Severus said, walking closer to his wife and bending down to wrap his arms around her. He met her gaze in the mirror. "As long as he and his friends don't find out about the legend of the Chamber, we shouldn't have to worry."

Bella leaned back against her husband, feeling secure and loved in his strong arms. "If they do, they'll take to searching the entire castle in their spare time," She said ruefully, knowing her son and his friends.

"If they try, I'll make sure they don't ever have any spare time," Severus said grimly.

Bella laughed.

Severus softened his expression as she stood up and turned to face him. "Have I told yet today how beautiful I think you are?"

"Hmm," Bella looked thoughtful. "No, you haven't yet today."

"How careless of me," Severus said, running a finger down her soft cheek. "You're beautiful."

"You're just trying to distract me from worrying," Bella accused as she grinned up at him.

"Am I?" Severus caught her lips with his, kissing her deeply.

"Mmm," Bella sighed happily. "I must say, I do love being distracted."

"Noted," Severus said as he pulled her closer.

 **HP**

The next day, Kaiden was in the library with his friends working on homework. The school was buzzing with gossip and rumors about the message on the wall and what had happened to Filch, though since many people didn't like him they were happy he was out of commission for awhile.

"How is Mrs. Norris?" Blaise asked.

"She is a little stressed but better, I think being in our quarters with Snidget helps," Kaiden answered as he read through his History of Magic book.

"Any word on who the professors' think wrote the message?" Ron asked.

Kaiden shook his head. "I don't think they really have any idea who did it."

"Well, it's got to be a Slytherin," Ron commented. His eyes widened when Kaiden, Draco and Blaise glared at him. "I don't mean, not because Slytherins are bad or anything," He said quickly. "I was thinking it has to be Nott."

"He is acting pretty smug about the whole thing," Blaise nodded.

Hermione looked up from her book. "Professor Dumbledore said it was very advanced dark magic. He didn't seem to think a student could do it."

"He didn't think one of us did it," Ron corrected her. "Doesn't mean that he doesn't think a student did it."

"We need to know what exactly the Chamber is," Pansy said.

Kaiden made a face. "Well, my parents aren't talking about it. I'm not supposed to investigate it either. Actually, none of us are."

"We don't need to search for it, just know more about it," Pansy shrugged. "What could be the harm in finding out more about it?"

"Hmm," Hermione looked thoughtful. "Maybe it just depends on who we ask." 

**HP**

"The next spell we will be studying is the Tongue-Tying Spell," Remus said as he addressed his class. "Now with this –"

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione raised her hand.

Remus paused. "Yes?"

"Could you tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?"

Remus crossed his arms, looking around as eager eyes stared up at him. "I know there is a lot of curiosity going around but we should focus on our lessons, not some legend that has been going around for fifty years."

"But don't legends usually have a basis in fact?" Hermione persisted.

"Perhaps, but this is Defense class not History of Magic," Remus said with a shake of his head.

Kaiden couldn't help it, he wanted to know too. "Please Professor, isn't it more useful that we know so that we can defend ourselves better?" _Just don't tell my parents I asked_ , he thought ruefully as Lupin's eyes focused on him.

Remus gazed at him with some amusement. "Oh, all right. But all of you need to remember that this is just a story. Let's see, it goes back to the founders of Hogwarts. The school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. For a long time everything was peaceful about how the school should be run but then disagreements began happening. Mainly, one of the founders wanted to be more selective about what students they let into Hogwarts."

"Gee, I wonder which one it was," Dean Thomas muttered.

Remus continued as if he hadn't heard the interruption. "Salazar Slytherin believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He was in such disagreement about it with the other founders; he ended up leaving the school. However, legend says that he built a hidden chamber in the castle before he left. He sealed it so that no one other than his own heir could unseal it when he arrived at school. The heir alone would be able to open the chamber and unleash the terror inside to purge the school of those he considered unworthy to study magic." Disapproval was evident in his tone.

"What terror is supposed to be inside the Chamber?" Draco asked in alarm.

Remus shrugged. "Some sort of monster that only the Heir of Slytherin can control."

Neville paled, as did several other students.

"You don't seem too concerned," Kaiden remarked.

Remus laughed. "That's because it is just a story that has been passed down. There is no Chamber. The school has been searched many times, I assure you." He remembered rumors back when he was in school and how he and his friends had speculated about it. He figured it was part of the Hogwarts school experience.

"Of course not, because only the Heir can open it!" Ron exclaimed, throwing a dirty look at Theo.

"There is no Heir," Remus said in an exasperated voice. "There is no Chamber."

"Someone wrote that message on the wall," Pansy pointed out. "And someone hurt Mr. Filch."

"Yes," Remus agreed with a frown. "Clearly someone who has heard about the legend and wants to cause trouble in Hogwarts."

Kaiden exchanged a concerned look with his friends.

"Enough of this, we have a lesson to get to," Remus said, beginning his lecture.

 **HP**

"So the monster went after Filch because he is a squib," Blaise said as they walked to the dungeons after class.

"But he's not a student," Pansy said.

"So? Salazar Slytherin probably didn't think anyone who wasn't a pure-blood should be here in any capacity," Blaise said with a shrug.

Kaiden frowned, wishing that the Slytherin founder had not believed that. No wonder Slytherin had a bad reputation. "Well, he was completely ridiculous then. There are muggleborns and half bloods in Slytherin every year."

"There shouldn't be."

Kaiden spun around and glared at Theodore Nott. "Stay out of our conversation."

Theo smirked. "Why should I? Besides, I already know that your father is a half-blood. I've heard the story from my parents about how your mother defied her parents by marrying him. Are you worried Snape? Worried that you and your parents could be next?" He grinned maliciously.

Kaiden, feeling the stress and worry of the last few days, didn't even think about going for his wand, he drew up his fist but before he could let it fly into Nott's smug face, his arm was grabbed.

"Snape! What do you think you are doing?" Marcus Flint asked with a hard glare. He let go of Kaiden's arm.

Kaiden was still furious over Nott's threatening words. "I was going to smash his face in!"

"Kaiden!" Pansy gasped.

"Come with me Snape," Marcus said curtly, spinning around. "The rest of you go to your dorms. Now."

Kaiden followed the Slytherin prefect to his dad's office, realizing he was in a lot of trouble. Again.

 **TBC:**


	52. Chapter 52

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait, but my laptop went out on me and I lost a bunch of my chapters that I had already written so I had to start over =(**

As they walked, Marcus glanced back at sighed when he saw the dejected look on Kaiden's face. "I'm sorry Kaiden, but I have no choice but to tell your dad."

"I know, it's okay Marcus," Kaiden said unhappily. He was still angry at Nott and worried about the Chamber and now he was in trouble again. His dad was not going to be pleased.

Severus looked up as Marcus led Kaiden into his office. "Is there a problem gentlemen?" He asked with a small frown, noting the solemn expression on Flint's face and the nervous one on Kaiden's.

Marcus cleared his throat. "Um, I had to stop Kaiden from punching Theodore Nott just now."

Severus's eyebrows flew up. "Excuse me?" He looked at his son in disbelief.

"I, uh, grabbed his arm before his punch could be delivered," Marcus explained, giving an apologetic look to Kaiden. "I brought him straight to you."

"Thank you Mr. Flint. You are dismissed." Severus said, keeping stern eyes on his son.

Kaiden shuffled his feet a little as his dad stood up and walked towards him. "Explain," Severus ordered, folding his arms across his chest, looking down at Kaiden.

"He said something that made me mad," Kaiden mumbled.

"That's it?"

"He said something awful," Kaiden insisted.

"All right, what did he say?"

"Well, my friends and I were talking about the monster in the Chamber of Secrets and Salazar Slytherin and how he didn't want half-bloods or Muggle-borns in Hogwarts and Nott interrupted saying that there shouldn't be. Then he said he knew you were a Half-Blood and that we might be next to be attacked..." Kaiden trailed off as the look on his dad's face darkened.

"Why do you and your friends think that there is a monster in the alleged Chamber?" Severus asked slowly.

 _Oops_ , Kaiden thought with a wince. "Um, one of the students asked a professor about it," He said vaguely, hoping his dad wouldn't ask more.

No such luck. "Which student asked which Professor?" Severus asked, seething inside. Which of his colleagues would have told impressionable students that blasted story?

"Hermione asked Professor Lupin in class today," Kaiden replied reluctantly.

Severus let out a slight growl. "And he told the students all about it, did he? I'm sure he couldn't wait to share an exciting story with the class," He said in anger, thinking about the Marauders and their love for adventure.

"No, he wasn't going to but the class really wanted to hear about it and encouraged him and I, well, I may have joined in too," Kaiden admitted.

"I believe I told you that I wanted you and your friends to stay out of anything regarding the Chamber," Severus said harshly. "That included trying to get information about it."

"We just wanted to know what the story was," Kaiden protested. "Shouldn't we know if there is a monster somewhere here in the castle?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "There is no monster nor do I believe that there is even a Chamber," He said. "This school has been searched many times over the years and nothing has been found."

"Yeah, that's what Professor Lupin said," Kaiden said. "But if only the heir of Slytherin can open the Chamber..."

"Enough," Severus said, holding his hand up. "This is not something for you to be concerned with. Whoever hurt Mr. Filch obviously knows the story and wanted to cause a stir."

"But if we do some research," Kaiden started to say excitedly.

"You will not be doing any type of research," Severus hissed, losing his patience. "I mean it Kaiden. You and your friends are to drop this subject, am I understood?"

Kaiden felt irritation at his dad's words. What was wrong with just talking about the Chamber, wondering about it? He shrugged in response and looked away.

Severus narrowed his eyes at his son's lack of obedience. The last he needed was his son gallivanting all over the castle, he was worried enough with the person who petrified Filch still loose. "Your disrespect will not be tolerated Kaiden. And we haven't even discussed the fact that you were about to punch a student."

Kaiden bit his lip and met his dad's eyes, wincing a little at the disapproval in them. "Okay, I'll tell my friends that we need to forget about the Chamber." He finally said.

Relaxing a little, Severus leaned back against his desk. "Now tell me exactly what happened with Nott."

"He's a complete git!" Kaiden said, his eyes flashing as he remembered Nott's taunts.

Severus sighed. "You said that he said something cruel; something about us."

"Yeah, about us being next to be attacked. And that Half-Blood's and Muggleborn's shouldn't be here," Kaiden scowled.

"Kaiden, he was goading you. You know that what he was saying isn't true so why would you respond to him?"

"I don't know," Kaiden mumbled.

"That's not good enough," Severus snapped. "You are very lucky, young man, that Mr. Flint stopped you from hitting a classmate. You could get suspended for something like that. I must say, I am disappointed in you Kaiden."

Kaiden's face fell and he looked down at the ground, not wanting to meet his dad's gaze anymore. Hearing his father say that hurt. A lot. He hated disappointing his dad, or his mum, and he was sure she would feel just as disappointed in him when she found out. Suddenly he could feel tears building in his eyes and he blinked rapidly, trying to hold them back.

Severus watched his son's struggle and felt himself relent. He reached out and pulled Kaiden in for a hug. "Foolish child, you know that no matter what I love you, as does your mother." He said gruffly.

"You're disappointed in me," Kaiden mumbled into his dad's side.

"Yes, I don't like that you were ready to get violent with someone. No matter how much you think they deserve it," Severus said. "Using your fists or wands to settle things is not the answer over a few unkind words. What should you have done?"

"Walked away."

"Yes," Severus nodded. "Walk away and if the situation gets worse, tell someone of authority. It's one thing to defend yourself if you need to, that's something I _want_ you to do if anyone tries to hurt you." He gently pushed Kaiden back and tipped his chin up, black eyes meeting charcoal gray ones. "But I don't want you starting fights. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir," Kaiden said. He bit his lip. "Um, am I in trouble?"

"Hmm," Severus hid a grin at the anxious look on Kaiden's face. "No. I think our discussion is enough, as long as you abide by what I have said." He said finally, ruffling Kaiden's hair.

"Okay," Kaiden said, relaxing. The last he wanted was to be on restriction again! "Thanks Dad."

 **HP**

"Do I need to hold onto your wand until you calm down?" Bella asked in exasperation as Severus paced back and forth in front of her. She had visited him in his office where he had shared all that had happened with Kaiden and now he was looking mad enough to hex someone.

Severus threw her an impatient look. "You wouldn't dare."

Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Or maybe you would," Severus muttered. "I can't believe you are not as upset as I am."

"I am, love," Bella assured him. "I'm worried about Kaiden as well."

"I think my talk with him gave him some things to think about," Severus said. "I was also very clear on him staying away from anything to do with the Chamber. Of course, now all the students are excited about the subject thanks to that flea bitten wolf!"

"Yes, that was poor judgment on his part," Bella frowned. She sighed. "Perhaps he didn't realize the potential harm he has caused by sharing the story."

"Then I will make him realize..." Severus muttered.

"Severus, you can't scold Kaiden for almost hitting someone and then go rush off and get violent with Lupin," Bella pointed out.

Severus gave her a withering look. He hated it when she was right. "As if I would be so Gryffindor as to do something like that," He scoffed. He suddenly gave his wife a smirk. "I have a better idea."

 **HP**

"You are so lucky that you didn't lose points Kaiden," Hermione said as the pre-teens walked down the hallway after their last class. "Any kind of fighting is strictly prohibited at Hogwarts and can result in suspension or even expulsion."

"He didn't actually fight anyone," Draco said. "He just had, um, intent to fight."

"Please, like Snape would take points from his own son," Ron yawned.

Kaiden gaped at him. "Are you kidding me? He has before, not to mention giving me detention and putting me on restriction."

Ron frowned. "Oh yeah."

"Did you ask your dad anything about the Chamber?" Pansy asked eagerly.

Kaiden made a face. "He was really angry that Professor Lupin told us about the Chamber. He said he doesn't believe that it is true and that all of us are to stay away from it."

"But we just want to research," Hermione began.

Kaiden was shaking his head. "He said we were to drop the subject completely. And I don't think it would be worth testing him."

Hermione and Pansy looked disappointed.

"Too bad, I was hoping we would find it and be famous!" Blaise said wistfully.

"I say we leave it alone," Neville said, his voice almost a whisper.

"Are you okay Neville?" Kaiden asked, looking at his friend in concern. Neville hadn't been looking too good lately, he was paler than normal and had dark circles under his eyes.

"Yeah, just trying to keep up with all the homework," Neville mumbled.

"Well, if you need any help let me know," Kaiden offered.

"Hey, he has smart Gryffindor friends you know," Ron huffed. "Neville, just copy Hermione's homework."

"I don't think so Weasley!" Hermione snapped. She turned to Neville. "I'd be happy to _help_ you with your homework if you need it." She said kindly.

"Thank Hermione," Neville said weakly.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Draco asked, nodding to where a small group of people were gathered around the notice board. They were reading a piece of parchment and talking excitedly to each other.

Seamus Finnigan grinned when he saw Ron. "Look, they're starting a Dueling Club!"

"First meeting is tonight," Dean Thomas added. "I wouldn't mind learning how to duel."

"Sounds good to me," Draco said as he read the sign with interest. He looked back at his cousin. "What do you think?"

"I think it could be useful," Kaiden said. "I'm in, how about you guys?" His friends agreed, even Neville after some coaxing, so at eight o'clock that evening, they made their way to the Great Hall. The room had already been set up, instead of the usual long dining tables there was a golden stage along one wall, thousands of candles floating overhead. The room was filled with excited chattering as they waited for the lesson to start.

 **HP**

"Severus, Bella," Remus said cheerfully as he met up with his colleagues outside the Great Hall. "I'm so happy you asked me to help you teach this club."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the former Marauder. "Yes, we thought it would be insightful. Especially as many students are now fearful of a Chamber that is supposed to contain a monster, thanks to some dunderhead professor telling them about it."

Remus frowned. "Now wait a second, I made sure to tell them that it was just a story."

"They're children," Bella said in exasperation. "Of course they are going to get all worked up about it, especially after what happened to Filch."

Remus sighed. "I didn't plan to tell them, but they were so very curious." He chuckled. "Your son was the one who pointed out that it was better for them to know so that they could defend themselves better." He shrugged. "I thought maybe that was why you started this club."

"We started this club because there is someone here at Hogwarts who hurt Argus Filch and may try to hurt the students as well. Writing on the wall about the Chamber was most likely to cause a distraction," Severus snapped.

Looking slightly ashamed, Remus nodded. "You're right. I shouldn't have said anything."

Severus just rolled his eyes and led them into the Great Hall, noting the surprised look on Kaiden's face. He gave his son a small grin before standing on the platform and facing the students. He held up his hand for silence and waited until the room quieted down. "Good evening students. We have been granted permission to start this dueling club in the case that you ever need to defend yourselves. If you are not serious about learning then I suggest you leave now. We want only those who are committed to be in this club. However, for those who stay, should you play around with any spells or techniques that you learn here, I assure you that I will make sure you regret it," Severus said in a low, stern voice as he glared out at the crowd.

Bella stifled a grin as she saw the students pale at his words. _No one can intimidate like my husband can,_ she thought proudly.

"Professor Snape and I, as well as our assistant Professor Lupin," Severus smirked at the wolf, who rolled his eyes in response as Bella bit back a grin. "Will give some demonstrations and then allow you to try." He turned to Remus and raised an eyebrow. "If you would, Professor Lupin." He gestured to the stage and Remus stepped up. He and Severus faced each other and bowed, although Severus merely jerked his head. They both raised their wands high in front of them, as if they were holding swords.

"As you can see, we are holding our wands in a combative position," Remus spoke up. "On the count of three we will cast our spells. We won't be aiming to kill, of course. Correct Professor Snape?" The easy grin on Remus's face slowly faded at the stare his colleague was giving him. He cleared his throat uneasily.

"Of course not," Severus murmured. "Bella, would you count?"

"One – two – three-"

Both men swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at each other. Right as Remus opened his mouth to cast his spell, Severus cried, "Expelliarmus!" A flash of red light sprung from his wand and Remus was thrown back, off of the stage.

There were gasps from the crowd, although most of the Slytherins cheered for their Head of House. Kaiden shook his head with some amusement, wondering if his dad had done that on purpose because of Lupin telling them about the Chamber. The spell seemed rather forceful for a mere demonstration.

Remus got to his feet slowly, his gaze sharp as it met with the potion's professor's gloating look. Kaiden peered a little more closely and gave a small gasp as the defense teacher's eyes seemed to glow for a moment. It faded back to his normal soft brown color and no one else appeared to have noticed. _Did I just imagine that?_ He wondered.

"Here's your wand," Bella said Lupin with a slight smirk as she handed it to him.

"Yes, thank you Professor Snape," Remus gave her a thin lipped smile. He threw a mild glare at Severus before turning to the students. "That was a Disarming Charm. Very useful in a duel and, as you saw, can do more than merely disarm when...strong intent and very magical power is behind it."

Bella spoke up, "Let's see all of you try it, go ahead and pair up. Disarm only and we expect you to take this seriously! We don't want anyone getting hurt."

Kaiden paired up with Draco while Blaise partnered with Pansy, Neville with Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ron with Hermione. Once they had all been paired and bowed to each other, Remus clapped his hand. "Wands at the ready! When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents. Ready? One – two – three-"

Kaiden brought up his wand high but Draco, with a mischievous look in his eyes, cast on two. "Tarantallegra!"

Kaiden's legs began to dance uncontrollably and through his laughter, he managed to point his wand at his cousin. "Rictusempra!"

A silver light sprung out of Kaiden's wand Draco doubled over, giggling like crazy. Most of the other students had taken to casting silly jinxes on each other and the three professor's began shouting for them to stop.

"Finite Incantatem!" Severus yelled. He narrowed his eyes as he surveyed the students and they looked up at him sheepishly. "Did all of you have trouble with the instructions? What part of disarm only did you not understand?" He cast a stern eye on his son and nephew, who both gazed guiltily back at him.

"Sorry," Kaiden mouthed to his parents.

"Perhaps they are not mature enough for this club," Bella huffed as she turned one student's hair back to its original color and removed the warts that had been cast on another one's face.

Remus was chuckling. "Maybe we should teach them how to block spells," He suggested.

"Yes," Severus agreed, still looking irritated. "However, they can try it two at a time."

"All right then," Remus said, looking among the students. "Neville, how about you and -"

"I'll try," Theo spoke up, giving Neville a nasty look.

Neville paled.

"Come on the platform Neville," Remus said encouragingly. Once both boys had stepped up, Remus showed Neville the wand movement to block a spell.

"You may cast a Full Body-Bind," Severus said to Theo. " _Only_ a Full Body -Bind," He eyed Nott sternly, the Slytherin nodding obediently.

"Don't worry Neville, you can block that spell," Remus said reassuringly to the nervous looking Gryffindor. "Watch the wand movement again." He demonstrated slowly. "Ready?" He ignored Neville shaking his head and counted down.

With a smirk, Nott raised his wand and shouted, "Serpensortia!"

Kaiden watched in shock as a long black snake suddenly shot out of Nott's wand, falling on the floor in front of Neville. The snake raised itself up, looking like it was getting ready to strike out. There were screams in the crowd and Neville was visibly trembling, looking about ready to faint.

"Oh wow!" Justin Finch-Fletcher exclaimed, stepping closer to the platform. He gaped as the snake turned towards him.

Without giving thought to it, Kaiden moved closer to the angry looking snake. "Leave him alone!"

The snake looked at Kaiden and then Justin and then back to Kaiden, slowly lowered itself to the ground. Kaiden gave a relieved sigh, knowing that the snake wasn't going to hurt anyone now. How he knew it, he wasn't sure. He saw Neville scurry off the platform and when he glanced at Justin, the Hufflepuff was giving him a scared look.

"What do you think you are doing?" Justin cried out before hurrying out of the hall, several of his friends following him.

Kaiden froze, suddenly realizing what he had done. He gave his parents a horrified look and then ran out of the room, with a worried looking Draco trailing behind him.

 **TBC:**


	53. Chapter 53

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

 **A/N: So sorry again for the wait. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

 **Recap: Last chapter Severus, Bella and Remus started the dueling club and Theodore Nott cast a snake on Kaiden, causing him to speak Parseltongue in front of everyone. After Justin Finch-Fletchley accuses Kaiden of urging the snake to attack him, Kaiden ran out of the room with Draco following him.**

Remus looked shocked and whispers began breaking out in the Great Hall. "What -what just happened?" He asked weakly.

"None of your business," Severus snapped as he stalked towards Nott. "How dare you!" He yelled. "What were thinking? Did you not hear my instructions? You dunderhead!"

"It was just a snake," Nott said weakly. He back away from his enraged Head of House. "Your son is a Parselmouth!" He burst out.

"Shut your mouth!" Severus hissed. "Detention for a week! I believe the castle good use a good cleaning as Mr. Filch is not able to do it. You can start by mopping the floor in here, with no magic."

Nott's mouth dropped open. "This room is huge! It will take me forever!" He complained.

"Do I look like I care? Get to work!" Severus summoned a bucket full of soapy water and mop, which he thrust into Nott's hands.

"Severus, we should check on Kaiden," Bella said anxiously, putting her hand on her husband's arm.

Severus struggled not to unleash his full temper on Nott and turned away from him once the boy grudgingly started mopping the floor. "Mr. Nott needs to be supervised." He said tersely. He didn't want the little brat to have an opportunity to shirk his detention.

"I will stay and make sure he does his detention properly," Remus offered.

Severus gave a nod while Bella murmured a thank you to the Defence professor, and then both parent's hurried out of the Great Hall so they could check on their son.

 **HP**

"I can't believe that this happened," Bella said as they walked briskly to their quarters. "Did you see Kaiden's face? He was horrified."

"And I know exactly what he is thinking," Severus said as they reached their door. "He thinks he will be in trouble with us." Sure enough, as soon as they stepped into the sitting room where they found Kaiden and Draco sitting on the sofa, Kaiden immediately stood up and began apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to let everyone know that I'm a Parselmouth," Kaiden was frantically saying.

"Hush Snakeling," Bella said as she pulled him into a hug. "We know that."

"You did nothing wrong," Severus added.

"I told you they wouldn't be mad at you," Draco spoke up, a small grin on his face.

Kaiden glanced at him and bit his lip. "But I wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

"You didn't tell anyone, you just showed everyone," Draco pointed out with a smirk.

Severus gave his nephew an exasperated look. "Thank you Draco. Now introduce your upper lip to your lower lip and be quiet."

"Severus!" Bella admonished as she tried not to laugh. She gave Draco a look of sympathy as he gave a huff and sat back down on the sofa.

Kaiden couldn't help chuckling.

"Kaiden," Severus said, focusing back on his son. "We only wanted to keep the fact that you are a Parselmouth quiet so that other students wouldn't harass you about it. It's okay that they know, it just means you may hear some not very nice comments about it."

"Like that I'm a dark wizard?" Kaiden asked with a wry smile.

"Yes," Severus nodded regretfully.

"Been there, done that I guess," Kaiden shrugged.

"If any of the students try to do anything or ridicule you, let us know," Bella said. She held up a hand to stop Kaiden from talking. "I don't care if you think it is tattling, I will not tolerate you being harassed or bullied."

"I wouldn't argue with her, she has that determined look in her eyes," Severus said with a wink at his son.

Kaiden grinned. It was hard to resent his parents' over-protectiveness like most eleven year old's would as less than a year ago he had had guardians who could care less about him. "All right," He agreed. _But only if it gets really out of hand_ , he added silently. There was no way he going to go crying to his parents over every insult, he had his pride after all.

After checking on Snidget and Mrs. Norris, Severus led the boys back to their dorm. Bella had wanted Kaiden to stay in their quarters but Kaiden had said he would rather face his housemates and get it over with. Draco had been adamant that that most of the Slytherins would be impressed with the skill, rather than fear it. Kaiden was still nervous as they entered the common room.

The students were assembled in the common room, talking excitedly among each other. They stopped when they spotted their Head of House.

"I do not see any books out, am I to assume that no one has any homework or studying to do?" Severus drawled, folding his arms across his chest.

Kaiden and Draco joined Pansy and Blaise, who were sitting on one of the sofa's in the room.

"Are you okay Kaiden?" Pansy asked anxiously.

"I'm fine," Kaiden reassured his friends. He bit his lip. "What are people saying about me?"

Before Pansy or Blaise could answer, their attention was diverted to where Marcus was talking to Severus about why no one was studying.

"Everyone is surprised Sir," Marcus was saying. "It is pretty incredible."

Kaiden's eyes widened as he realized that Marcus sounded impressed. He glanced around the room and saw his peers grinning at him. He felt himself relax.

"It is a rare skill," Severus said with a nod. "I believe we should all be proud to have student with such a skill in Slytherin." He glanced at Kaiden before surveying his students. A few were looking a little curiously at Kaiden but most looked pleased. He supposed there would be some students, ones whose parents had been death eaters that wonder if Kaiden would use his skill to hurt people the way Voldemort had. If they knew he was the one to survive the killing curse, they would wonder if he would try to be the next Voldemort. He gave his students a firm stare before bidding them goodnight.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us," Blaise said after their head of house had left.

"I didn't want everyone to talk about me," Kaiden admitted.

"We wouldn't tell anyone," Pansy protested. "Right Draco?"

"I already knew," Draco said smugly. He ignored the dirty look Kaiden gave him.

"It's not that I didn't trust you guys, I do," Kaiden began to say.

"Ron knows too," Draco grinned at the outraged expressions of his friends faces.

"What?!" Pansy squealed while Blaise gave Kaiden a hurt look.

"Thanks Cuz," Kaiden said sarcastically. He loved his cousin but he could be a right pain sometimes. "I did not tell Ron." He said firmly. "When the fire broke out in the forest, I spoke to a snake. I didn't know I could do it until then and Ron overheard me. He kept it a secret because my dad told him to. Draco found out because I was asking questions about it. I didn't know it was a big deal at the time, I didn't know it made me a freak."

"You're not a freak!" Draco, Pansy and Blaise said at the same time.

Kaiden smiled to himself as they began reassuring him that nothing was wrong about his ability. _There, that got them to stop arguing_ , he thought triumphantly.

"And don't worry, if any of the students from the other houses bother you about it, we'll take care of them," Draco said fiercely.

"Yeah, we'll hex them good," Blaise added.

"No, we'll tell someone," Pansy said haughtily. "You don't want to get in trouble do you?"

"Who said we would get caught?" Draco shot back.

Kaiden shook his head in amusement as his friends bickered with each other. He felt better now that he knew his friends and housemates weren't going to treat him differently.

Suddenly the door opened and Theo stomped into the common room, looking sweaty and tired. He stopped and scanned the room, his eyes stopping on Kaiden. He narrowed his blue eyes at him. "Freak," He mouthed before stalking up the stairs to the dormitories.

Kaiden sighed. Well, Nott hating him was nothing new. He just hoped the other students took the news as well as most of his housemates had.

 **HP**

"I knew he was a dark wizard!" Seamus Finnigan said loudly as the Gryffindors gathered in their common room.

Dean Thomas nodded in agreement. "He shouldn't be allowed to go here," He added.

"And why shouldn't he?" Hermione huffed.

"Did you not hear him talking to the snake?"

"Well, yes," Hermione said, biting her lip. That _had_ been surprising. She had come across the term Parseltongue in her readings but there had not been that much information on it. "So?"

"It's snake language!" Lavender piped up. "Only dark wizards speak it! Salazar Slytherin was known for speaking it!"

"You-Know-Who also spoke it," Seamus added.

"We shouldn't be too surprised," An upper year student said. "He's in Slytherin, and he's the son of the Snape's!"

"You don't think he will be the next You-Know-Who do you?" Another Gryffindor asked in a shaky voice.

Hermione had her hands on her hips and was glaring at everyone. "You are all being foolish! Kaiden is not some dark wizard in the making. Right Ron?" She turned and looked pleadingly at the red- head.

"Hermione's right," Ron said, glaring at Seamus and Dean. "So he can talk to snakes. Big deal!"

Dean's mouth dropped open. "You don't think it's a big deal? Only dark wizards talk snake language! Everyone knows that!"

Parvati Patil gasped. "Remember what was written on the wall? Enemies of the _heir_?"

"Snape junior is the heir of Slytherin!" Seamus exclaimed.

"He is not!" Fred and George spoke up together.

"Although Gred, if he was he could be -"

"Of use to us Forge. After all, who would bother us if -"

"We were good friends with the heir of Slytherin?"

"This isn't funny!" Lavender protested. "He petrified Mr. Filch!"

"You are all being ridiculous," Percy stepped forward, a disapproving look on his face. "No first year student could petrify someone. Besides, he wasn't alone that day when the writing on the wall was discovered."

"Yeah, we had been with him all afternoon," Ron said.

"He could have done it earlier," Seamus insisted. "Or maybe he slipped away and you didn't notice."

"You guys are impossible!" Ron threw up his hands and walked to the other side of the common room where Neville was slouching in a chair. Hermione followed him.

"Obviously I don't believe Kaiden is the heir but I am surprised about the Parseltongue," Hermione admitted. "I can't believe he didn't mention it."

"He wasn't allowed to, once he found out he was one," Ron explained. "He found out during the fire in the forest."

Hermione and Neville stared at him. "You knew?" Hermione asked accusingly.

"I heard him talk to a snake," Ron confessed. "Professor Snape found out and told me not to say anything."

Hermione's face softened. "You were a good friend not to then."

Neville nodded. "Everyone else seems scared of him now." He said quietly.

"I suppose I would have been too," Ron said. "If I didn't know Kaiden like I do now."

"I don't know how the ability to talk to snakes could scare anyone," Hermione said. "I think it is fascinating."

"It's because of You-Know-Who," Neville said in a near whisper. "He spoke it. I remember my Uncle Algie telling me he used to tell snakes to attack muggles." He shivered.

"But Kaiden would never do that," Hermione said in frustration. "Just because the ability was misused before doesn't mean that everyone who has it will do the same."

"Yeah well, tell that to all the idiots," Ron said as he glared at Seamus and Dean. He thought they would have come around by now. If he had been able to see he had been wrong about Kaiden, then they should have too!

"We'll just have to make sure Kaiden knows he has our support and friendship," Hermione said firmly.

Ron and Neville nodded in agreement.

 **HP**

"Stay away from him, he's dangerous!"

"Do you really think he's the heir?"

"Who will he attack next!?"

Kaiden gritted his teeth as he walked down the hallway to the Potion's classroom. He had been hearing these comments all morning and already he was fed up. Never mind Nott and his little group of friends who kept whispering about him, students from the other three houses were staring at him like he might attack at any moment.

"Just ignore them," Draco said, his silver eyes glaring at the ones who were making the comments.

"It's not easy to," Kaiden muttered as he took his seat. They shared this class with Gryffindors and he had a bad feeling about it.

Pansy and Blaise took seats next to them, joined by Ron, Hermione.

"How are you doing Kaiden?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Fine," Kaiden said, biting his lip as he noticed the other students filing in whispering as they looked at him. He looked around. "Where is Neville?"

"Hermione insisted he go to the infirmary," Ron said.

"He looks like he is coming down with something," Hermione explained.

"What are you all looking at?" Draco asked loudly, glaring around the room when he noticed all the eyes staring at them.

"Draco!" Kaiden hissed.

"We're looking at Salazar's Slytherin's heir!" Seamus shot back.

Kaiden drew in a breath. He wasn't related to Salazar Slytherin, was he? He had heard about the founder and how he didn't think anyone but pure-bloods should attend Hogwarts. Not exactly someone you wanted to be related to.

"Oh please, for all we know you could be a descendant of Salazar Slytherin!" Pansy huffed.

"I am not!"

"He lived about a thousand years ago," Hermione pointed out. "Almost anyone could be a descendant of his."

"Except for mud-bloods like yourself," Theo said lazily from a few tables over.

"Don't use that foul word Nott!" Kaiden snapped.

"Who is going to stop me? You?" Theo smirked.

"How about me?" Severus stepped inside, crossing his arms and looming over Nott. The boy paled and shrank back in his seat. "Apologize to Miss. Granger. Now."

"Sorry," Theo muttered in Hermione's direction.

"Anymore trouble from you and you can expect another week's detention." Severus said to Nott before making his way to the front of the classroom. "By the way, after class this room could use a good cleaning. With no magic, of course."

Theo looked furious but didn't say anything more.

"And if anyone else has something to say about recent events," Severus continued. "I suggest you refrain from making any ignorant comments and show a little maturity. Now, on to our Potion for today. The Hair-Changing Potion. What is it for? Miss. Parkinson?"

Pansy lowered her hand. "It makes the drinker's hair stand on end."

"Correct. Five points to Slytherin," Severus nodded. "What color will the potion be once completed? Mr. Finnigan?"

"Uh...blue?" Seamus guessed.

"No," Severus scowled. "Clearly you did not do your readings. This is an easy question. Five points from Gryffindor. Mr. Weasley?"

"Green?" Ron said a little uncertainly.

"Correct," Severus said, a little surprised. "You did the readings or was it a guess?"

"I did the readings. Well, Hermione made me," Ron admitted, causing the students to laugh.

"I see," Severus said, hiding a grin. "Very good. Five points to Gryffindor."

Ron looked pleased.

"Pair up. Ingredient's are on the board," Severus said.

Kaiden hopped up from his seat to go to the pantry for ingredients while Draco got the cauldron ready. He stood behind some students, waiting to get what he needed.

"So, I hear Justin is terrified to walk the hallways in case he runs into Snape," Dean whispered to Parvati as they gathered their ingredients.

"I don't blame him," Parvati whispered back. "He might get another snake set on him."

"I did not set that snake on him!" Kaiden practically snarled, causing the two Gryffindors to jump. "I told the snake to stay away from him!"

"You did?" Parvati asked in surprise.

"It didn't look that way," Dean said before hurrying away back to his table.

Parvati gave him a curious look as she went back to her own table.

Kaiden grabbed his supplies, sighing in frustration.

"Kaiden?"

"Yes Da – er, Professor?" Kaiden looked up at his dad, his arms full of ingredient's.

"Is everything okay?" Severus asked quietly.

Kaiden gave a shrug. "Everything is as expected, I guess." Noticing his dad's worried look, he added, "Nothing I can't handle."

"Let me know if it does become more than you can handle," Severus patted him on the shoulder and then began walking by the tables, observing his students.

Kaiden returned to his table and laid out the ingredient's. "There's five earthworms to slice," He said casually.

Draco made a face as he adjusted the heat under the cauldron. "You can do that."

"Okay," Kaiden grinned. "Then you can slice the rat tails." He laughed at the disgusted look on Draco's face. "Sorry Cuz, I forgot you get squeamish." He teased.

Draco's head snapped up. "I do not!" He hissed. He leveled a glare at Pansy and Blaise who were close enough to hear them and were now snickering.

"Shh," Hermione murmured as she measured crushed snake fangs.

Kaiden continued laughing.

 **HP**

After his last class, Kaiden desperately needed a break from all the whispering. He had offered to go with Ron, who wanted to get his chess game, while the rest of his friends went to wait for them in the Great Hall. On the way to the Gryffindor Tower, Kaiden told Ron he would meet up with them later.

"I need to check on Snidget and Mrs. Norris," Kaiden told him. Which was true.

"Do you want me to walk you to your quarters?" Ron asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Kaiden said. "But maybe you should check on Neville. Do you think he is still at the infirmary?"

"I'll see if he is in the Tower and if not, I'll stop by there," Ron said. "I need to look around for Scabbers anyway."

"Your rat is missing?" Kaiden asked.

"Yeah, he chewed his way out of his cage," Ron frowned. "He's been acting overly excited ever since the Christmas holidays. I don't know what is wrong with him. I'm sure he's just hiding in my dorm room but maybe I should check the common room too." He said with a shrug before walking away.

Kaiden began to make his way to the dungeons, stopping when he thought he heard something. Was it that strange voice again? Was a snake still in the castle? He paused and when he didn't hear anything else he continued walking, passing a group of students, many of them Hufflepuffs. Their eyes widened in fear when they saw Kaiden.

"Why are you here?" Ernie Macmillan asked, looking scared.

"I go to school here," Kaiden said wryly.

"Maybe we should make a run for it," A girl with blonde pigtails whispered loudly.

Kaiden rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"We saw what you did to Justin!" Ernie said in a quavering voice.

"Good, then you saw that after I spoke to the snake it backed off?" Kaiden asked, spinning around to confront the Hufflepuff.

Ernie looked at his friends and then stared at Kaiden. "What we all saw was you speaking Parseltongue and chasing it towards Justin!"

"I did not chase it!" Kaiden yelled, fully angry now.

"Well, it looked otherwise to us," Ernie said. "And in case you didn't know," He added quickly. "My family can be traced back through nine generations of -"

"I don't care!" Kaiden snapped. "I don't care about anyone's blood status. I certainly have nothing against Muggle-borns!"

"You know, Hermione is friends with him and she's a Muggle-born," Susan Bones said softly.

"Then she better be careful," Ernie said swiftly.

Gritting his teeth, Kaiden turned on his heel and headed down the corridor. He practically stomped down the stairs and turned another corridor and was halfway down it when he suddenly tripped.

"Ouch," Kaiden said as he rubbed his arm. He stood up and then turned to see what he had tripped over and froze.

Justin Finch-Fletchley was lying on the floor, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. He looked frozen, just like Mr. Filch had. And even more horrifying, next to him floating several feet above the ground was Nearly Headless Nick. He was no longer transparent but black and smoky, his head half off.

Kaiden's heart began pounding and he gasped for air, looking frantically up and down the corridor. He saw no one around, nothing except for a line of spiders moving as fast as they could away from the petrified bodies.

 **TBC:**


	54. Chapter 54

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

 **A/N: Enjoy!**

Kaiden knew he had to get help, but a big part of him wanted to run away so that no one knew he was here. He was one of the ones to find Mr. Filch and now Justin and Nearly Headless Nick...would anyone believe he didn't have anything to do with this? Especially after the comments about Justin being afraid of him?

Feeling completely panicked, Kaiden could only stand there when a door opened with a bang, making him jump.

"Merlin, no," Kaiden whispered as Peeves came floating out.

"Why, it's itsy btsy Snapey," Peeves cackled as he moved past him. "What is Snape up to, lurking around..." He stopped when he saw Justin and Nick. Before Kaiden could try to explain, the poltergeist began screaming.

"Another attack! Attack! No one is safe, not human nor ghost is safe at Hogwarts! Run! Run!"

It didn't take long for the corridor to fill with Professors and students. Kaiden backed against the wall as the teachers tried to quiet the students and keep them away from trampling on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick. Professor McGonagall waved her wand high and set off a loud bang, which stunned the students into silence. "Everyone vacate this corridor, right now!" McGonagall ordered.

"You've been caught in the act Snape!" Ernie yelled, pointing at the Slytherin.

"Enough Mr. Macmillan!" McGonagall said sternly.

"He _was_ the only here Minerva," Professor Sinistra said, looking at Kaiden suspiciously.

"Honestly Aurora, a first year student capable of this?" McGonagall said. She sighed. "However, I will need to escort you to the Headmaster's office Mr. Snape."

Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinistra carried Justin up to the hospital wing and after some consideration, McGonagall conjured a large fan to use to float Nearly Headless Nick up the stairs, which she gave to Ernie who was still hanging around despite being told to leave. He shot Kaiden an accusing look before following Flitwick and Sinistra, fanning Nick along in front of him.

"Come with me Mr. Snape," McGonagall said, marching him around a corner and then stopping before a large and rather ugly stone gargoyle. "Lemon drop!"

Kaiden watched miserably as the gargoyle suddenly jumped to life and moved aside, the wall behind him splitting into to two. A spiral staircase moved smoothly upward, not unlike an escalator. He knew where he was being led, he had been here during the summer. Dumbledore's office. If he was here for any other reason, he would be happy to be in the beautiful, circular room. It was full of trinkets that made funny noises and the walls were covered with portraits of the old headmasters and headmistresses, all who were sleeping right now.

"The Headmaster will be with you shortly, Mr. Snape." Professor McGonagall said. "I will also let your parents know what has happened, if they haven't heard about it already." She gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "I'm going to go to the infirmary and check on Mr. Finch-Fletchley and Nick. Stay here."

Kaiden watched her go with a sigh and wandered over to where Fawkes was perched. "Lo Fawkes. Oh, you don't look well," He said in concern. He then remembered the Headmaster once telling him that Phoenixes, when they get old, burst into flame and then are reborn from the ashes.

Kaiden was about to gently pet the ill looking bird when it suddenly burst into flames. With a loud yelp, he jumped back and watched as the ball of flame became nothing more than a pile of ash. A tiny little newborn bird poked its head out of the ashes and blinked at him.

"Aw," Kaiden reached out and gave a soft stroke on the baby bird's bald head.

The door opened and Dumbledore walked in, looking quite somber until he saw Kaiden with Fawkes. He smiled and walked forward, peering at his familiar. "Ah, finally," He said with a smile. "He's been looking quite dreadful for days." He gestured for Kaiden to take a seat in front of his desk.

"Sir, I didn't do anything to Justin or Nearly Headless Nick," Kaiden said immediately. "I found them that way. I know it seems suspicious, since I was one of the ones to find Mr. Filch but -"

"Kaiden," Dumbledore interrupted. "I do not think you did anything to hurt them."

Kaiden relaxed. "Oh."

"It does appear that this incident will cause some inconvenience for you," Dumbledore said gently. "I've already heard a few rumors."

Kaiden slumped in his seat. "I know. Everyone thinks I'm the heir of Slytherin. I was getting scared looks even before finding Justin and Nearly Headless Nick."

"Everyone is on edge right now," Dumbledore said as he began shifting through the papers on his desk. "Frightening things are happening and no one knows for sure what is going on."

Kaiden eyes were absently wandering the mess of papers on the Headmaster's desk and he saw part of one word that was sticking out. Horcr -

Dumbledore moved some of his books around and Kaiden looked up at him. "Do you think there could be a secret Chamber in the school? That some sort of monster is roaming the castle?"

"Kaiden."

Kaiden turned to see his parents entering the office.

"Are you all right?" Bella asked in concern as she reached Kaiden, running her hand through his hair.

"I'm fine," Kaiden said. He looked between the his father and mother. "Do you know how Justin and Nick are? It's...it's just like Mr. Filch isn't it?"

"It is," Severus said. "They will be fine, once Professor Sprout finishes the Mandrake Restoration Draught."

Kaiden clenched his fists together. "I hope it is soon. Everyone thinks I did this to them!"

"Not everyone does," Severus said. "Your friends will stand by you. And us, of course. And your professors."

"I don't know about that," Kaiden said slowly. "Professor Sinistra acted suspicious of me."

"Oh?" Bella asked lightly, a dangerous look in her eyes.

"So what are we going to do?" Kaiden asked anxiously.

"You are going to be careful and not be alone in the hallways," Severus said. "Actually, I don't want you wandering anywhere in the castle alone."

Kaiden shrugged. "I'm usually with my friends anyway."

"Why weren't you today?" Bella asked curiously.

"I wanted to go to our quarters," Kaiden explained. "To check on Snidget and Mrs. Norris and to just...get away from all the whispers and accusations. Which will be even worse now," He sighed.

"Being extra cautious is a sound idea. I believe I will have to implement emergency rules until we figure out who is doing the attacking," Dumbledore said.

Before Kaiden could ask what the emergency rules were, his mum put her arm around his shoulders. "How about we go and check on the cats? You can have a rest before dinner," Bella said.

"Sure," Kaiden said. "Dad, are you coming?"

"I will follow in just a moment," Severus told him.

Kaiden looked from his dad to the Headmaster and wondered what exactly they were going to talk about. Did they have any leads on who was attacking people and just didn't want to tell him? "Was a snake ever found in the castle?" He asked suddenly.

"No, I don't believe so," Dumbledore answered, looking at him thoughtfully. "However, this is quite a large castle. There are many places for a snake to hide. Did you hear the voice again?"

Severus and Bella looked a little anxious as they gazed at Kaiden. He swallowed and nodded. "I think so. I couldn't make out what it was saying, but I heard something not long before I found Justin and Nearly Headless Nick."

Severus looked at Bella and then Dumbledore, a small frown on his face. "All right. Go ahead and head down to our rooms."

Kaiden crossed his arms, frowning and looking very much like his father. "I think I should get to stay. I want to know what is going on."

"Kaiden, let's go," Bella said quietly. Tensions were high as it was and Kaiden arguing with them would not go over well.

"It effects me!" Kaiden protested. "I'm the one who keeps finding the attack victims and hearing strange voices and having everyone think I'm the heir...shouldn't I know what you know?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. " _You_ , young man, are an eleven year old child. Yes, what is happening is effecting you and I understand that you are feeling frustrated and maybe even scared. However, you know what you need to know."

"But I don't know anything!" Kaiden protested.

"Yes you do. You know you need to be extra careful until the attacker is caught," Severus said firmly.

Kaiden sighed.

"Let's go, Snidget and Mrs. Norris will love to see you," Bella said, pulling her son with her towards the door.

Severus shut his eyes after they left. He couldn't blame his son for being upset. He was upset himself.

"Stubborn boy, wonder where he gets it from?" Dumbledore said innocently.

Severus opened his eyes and glared mildly at the Headmaster. "We need to find out who is doing this and soon. Not only are students at risk but Kaiden is suffering worse with all the gossip going around."

"Yes, what has happened today is especially disturbing," Dumbledore murmured. "I do not understand what is going on this year. Even Hagrid is having problems, someone or something is killing his roosters."

Severus began pacing across the room. "Albus, what could possibly hurt a ghost like that? I've never even heard of such a thing,"

"I wish I knew." Dumbledore frowned. "The only creatures I know of that can turn someone into stone like that are Gorgons."

Severus made a face. "I am positive that if Medusa was running around Hogwarts, someone would have noticed her. The snakes as hair would have raised some eyebrows."

"Yes, I would suppose so," Dumbledore said, sounding a little amused before turning serous again. "Dark magic of the most advanced kind could also be the reason, but I can not figure out who it would be. It would be too advanced for the younger students so that possibly leaves the older ones, although even them I think it would be too advanced, and the teachers. I simply can't imagine who would do this."

"Perhaps you should begin interrogating the staff," Severus suggested.

Dumbledore gave him a exasperated look. "Really Severus, I simply cannot imagine a member of my staff doing something so horrible."

"Quirrell," Severus reminded him coolly. "The sixth and seventh year students should be investigated too, as well as the staff."

"Severus, if I do that it would cause panic among the students and a scandal."

"There is already panic among the students," Severus pointed out. "Certain students could be getting guidance from their parents who would love to cause trouble at the school. Death eater parents. It is worth looking into, at least."

"Cautiously," Dumbledore said. "No accusations, just general questions to get a feel if something is amiss."

Severus nodded in agreement. At least they were finally going to do _something_ , even if it was a long shot.

 **HP**

Severus and Bella walked Kaiden to the Great Hall for dinner, taking points from anyone who appeared to be pointing and whispering. At the entrance, Ron hurried up to them.

Ron cast a nervous look at Severus and Bella before focusing on Kaiden. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," Kaiden said as his parents continued to the Head Table.

"I'm sorry I let you walk alone," Ron said. "I should have gone with you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine and I didn't need an escort," Kaiden said. He paused. "Well, now my parents are insisting on it. But you didn't do anything wrong."

Ron nodded, looking relieved. "Thanks. It's crazy what is happening, everyone is talking about it."

"I figured," Kaiden said with a wry smile. "Oh, how is Neville doing? Is he still in the infirmary?"

"He wasn't even there," Ron complained. "He never even went! Madam Pomfrey told me she hadn't seen him at all. Although, when she found out he was sick, she told me to find him and tell him he has to go to the infirmary. So I went back to the Tower and found him practically hidden in the common room, reading some book in the corner. He practically jumped a mile when I spoke to him. I dragged him down to the infirmary and that's when we saw Justin and Nearly Headless Nick brought in."

Kaiden looked at the Gryffindor table and saw Neville sitting with Hermione, still looking pale.

"She gave him some pepper-up," Ron shrugged, following his gaze. "She thinks he's just overwhelmed with his classes and final exams coming up and he's run down from it."

"Poor Neville," Kaiden murmured.

Kaiden slid into the seat next to Draco's, relieved to be at a table where he wasn't being glared at. _Well_...he ignored Nott, Crabbe and Goyle's glare and quickly filled his plate with pot roast and mashed potatoes. He was starving.

"So what happened? You weren't on your way to meet us here like you were supposed to be," Draco said in a tense voice.

Kaiden sighed and put down his fork, feeling guilty for worrying his cousin. "I was going to but then I decided to go to my quarters for a break."

"A break?" Pansy asked.

"I'd been putting up with whispers and accusations all day," Kaiden explained. "I just wanted to get away from it all. Of course, now it will be even worse."

"So what did you see?"

"I was just walking down the corridor when I tripped over something," Kaiden said. "It was Justin. He and Nearly Headless Nick were just like Mr. Filch was, well except Nick was all smoky. I didn't know what to do though I knew I needed to get help. It wouldn't have been so public if Peeves hadn't shown up and begun yelling."

"Peeves is a menace," Blaise commented.

"So now I officially have to have someone with me at all times," Kaiden rolled his eyes.

"Good," Draco said. He grinned when his cousin glared at him. "Sorry but I don't want anything bad happening to you."

"Well, things might change for all of you too. The Headmaster mentioned implementing emergency rules," Kaiden said.

Blaise made a face. "More rules?"

"Like we follow all the rules anyway," Draco chuckled. He paled slightly when he heard Marcus clearing his throat, sitting only a little further down at the table. He gave Draco an amused look.

After they had finished eating, the Headmaster stood at the podium and got their attention. "Due to recent events, emergency rules are being put in place," Dumbledore said solemnly. "Until we have found whoever it is that attacked Mr. Filch, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick, there will need to be some changes to ensure your safety. First, until this matter is resolved Quidditch matches and training sessions are canceled."

The room erupted at that, as the students began protesting. Kaiden was dismayed as well, how could they cancel the best sport in the world?

"Unbelievable!" Draco groaned.

"This is completely absurd," Marcus was saying to his friends.

Kaiden noticed a commotion going on at the Gryffindor table and that Oliver Wood looked like he might throw something. The twins had told him that Oliver was obsessed with Quidditch.

Dumbledore patiently before continuing. "Second," He said, his voice loud and echoing in the large room. "You will be escorted by the teachers in groups to every class. Prefects may help out with this as well. All students are to be in their Houses by 6pm and you are not to leave unless escorted by a Prefect, professor or school ghost. Please remember, Peeves does not count. The professors and Prefects will patrol in pairs after dark. This is only temporary."

"No way!"

"So unfair!"

"There goes our dueling club," Pansy sighed. "And any other club, for that matter."

Kaiden fiddled with his fork, feeling guilty even though it wasn't his fault. Maybe it felt like it was because of all the accusing looks he was getting. He braved a chance and looked at the Hufflepuffs table. Yup, Ernie was pointing at him as he whispered among his housemates. The Ravenclaw table didn't look as upset as the rest, they looked like they were discussing the matter with one another. He bet they were trying to viewing it logically. The Gryffindor table looked like they were going to start a riot. Professor McGonagall had marched down to them and appeared to be scolding them. He was getting many looks from that table as well.

"Everyone blames me," Kaiden said in a depressed voice.

"Not everyone," Pansy said sympathetically.

Theo leaned across the table just then, having overheard him. "Don't worry Snape. It's not like _you_ could have attacked anyone. It would take someone much more powerful to it."

Kaiden shared a surprised look with his friends. Nott was on his side?

"It would take someone who knew all about dark magic," Theo said, appearing thoughtful. He then gave Kaiden a mean little grin. "Like...your parents."

"What?!" Kaiden stared at him in shock.

Theo shrugged. "It makes sense to me. They are death eaters after all -"

"They are not!" Kaiden protested. _Not anymore._..

"And with having a Parselmouth as a son, they just couldn't resist could they? So now they can use you to get into the secret chamber and attack whoever they want." Theo finished triumphantly.

"If that was true, why have _you_ not been attacked yet?" Draco sneered. "Professor Snape doesn't like you."

Theo shrugged. "I'm a Slytherin, whether they like me or not. House loyalty."

"You are completely mental," Kaiden snapped at him. "My parents haven't hurt anybody. I don't know who is doing the attacking but it isn't them. Or me. You, on the other hand..."

Theo laughed. "Me?"

"Death eater parents, putting down muggles and muggle-borns," Kaiden mimicked Theo's shrug.

Theo gave a slow grin. "I wish it was me. If it was, Granger would be my next victim." He looked thoughtful. "Actually, she would have been my first."

"You're horrible!" Pansy said angrily.

Kaiden felt himself getting angry and was struggling to control it. He glanced at his parents and noticed they were in some heated looking discussion with Professor Sinistra and the Headmaster. He gave Theo a cool look. "Perhaps you can share your theory with my parents. I'm sure they would be very interested in hearing about how you think they are the assailant." He gazed at the floor and then gave Theo his own grin. "This room could always use another good mopping. What do you think?"

"I think you should never have been found," Theo snarled. "Too bad you didn't really die in that fire when you were a baby!"

"Nott!"

Theo flinched and looked over at Marcus, who looked furious. He hadn't realized he had been that loud.

"You are out of line," Marcus said angrily. "Apologize to Kaiden. Now!"

Knowing that things could get very difficult for him in the Slytherin House if he upset the popular Prefect, Theo muttered an apology.

Marcus shook his head. "I will be suggesting to Professor Snape that your detention extend another week."

"No way!" Theo protested.

"I would be more concerned that Professor Snape will want to know why I make the suggestion," Marcus said with a raised eyebrow.

Kaiden tried to hide his laughter as Theo's face literally turned red with anger. Dismissing the annoying Slytherin, he turned his attention back to his friends.

"I love it when that prat is put into place," Draco said with a grin.

"People say the same thing about you," Pansy teased.

Suddenly a loud voice rang through the Great Hall.

"A student who is a Parselmouth should not be allowed to attend school here!"

 **TBC:**


	55. Chapter 55

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

When the dinner started, Bella sat at her seat, seething, her hand clenching her fork. She didn't have an appetite, she was too angry. How _dare_ Aurora treat her son the way he had? What kind of example is that for the other students? Surely the astronomy professor knew how foolish it was to believe that a first year could be the culprit of these attacks?

"Try to relax love," Severus said quietly in her ear, pulling the fork out of her hand.

"I want to speak with Aurora," Bella said.

"As do I but we will wait until after dinner," Severus said, putting his hand over hers. "Then we can all have a nice chat."

Bella smirked at him, knowing he was just as upset as she was. "Fine."

"Try to eat," Severus said.

"Yes sir," Bella winked at him and pulled her plate forward.

After Dumbledore had made his announcement, Bella and Severus watched the students talk among each other in a loud agitated voices. "I can see students glaring at the Slytherin table," Bella frowned.

"They're glaring at Kaiden," Severus tapped his fingers on the table in agitation. "All I want to do is protect him. Protect him from harm, protect him from the cruelty of his peers."

"So do I," Bella said. "Honestly Severus, if more attacks happen I want to take Kaiden to the house and home school him until the Headmaster figures out what is going on here."

Severus met her eyes. "I've had the same thought." He admitted. "I've even thought about writing to Lucius to tell him to do the same thing with Draco. Maybe Kaiden wouldn't be upset about being taken out of school if Draco is home schooled with him. I know he and – he is very concerned about what is going on here."

Bella gave Severus an exasperated look. "You can say her name. I know Narcissa is worried for her son. I wouldn't expect anything else."

"Of course," Severus said, slightly amused.

Their attention was turned to their colleagues as Aurora Sinistra's voice got a little louder from where she sat, speaking to Sybil Trelawney. "It is frightening to have a child who speaks Parseltongue in class. Who knows what else he is capable of?"

Dumbledore adjusted his glasses and turned towards her, a severe frown on his face. "Aurora, you have had Kaiden in class all year. Has he ever shown himself to be anything but a bright and sweet child?"

"Well, no," Aurora admitted.

"Then maybe you will keep your mouth shut instead of spouting off nonsense!" Bella hissed, leaning towards Aurora.

"Especially in front of the other students!" Severus added. "It's bad enough for Kaiden without ignorant teachers making it worse."

Aurora's eyes narrowed. "Speaking Parseltongue, it is unnatural!"

Bella and Severus shot up out of their seats. "Our son has a gift," Severus said in a dangerous tone. "It, nor he, are unnatural. Just because you are afraid of something you don't understand -"

"All known Parselmouth's are dark wizards!" Aurora whispered loudly, also standing up. "I'm thinking of the other students. They need to be protected."

"From a student speaking a different language?" Severus asked sarcastically.

Aurora crossed her arms. "From a student attacking other students."

"You are delusional if you think a first year student is capable of these attacks," Bella gave a laugh. "Albus, you may want to rethink who teaches Astronomy. This one is clearly deranged."

Dumbledore stood up and spread out his hands. "Please, can we all just calm down? This is not helping."

"No it is not," Severus agreed. "Albus, you need to speak with your employee here before I lodge an official complaint against her."

Aurora gasped and before Dumbledore could say anything, she yelled out, ""A student who is a Parselmouth should not be allowed to attend school here!"

 **HP**

"I can't believe that we have been sent to the Headmaster's office as if we were errant students," Bella huffed as she and her husband sat in Dumbledore's office, waiting for him.

Severus stretched his long legs out. "You'll be in more trouble than me. All I did was cast a Silencio on her. You are the one that transfigured her into a bird."

"I was hoping she would fly away," Bella grinned. "It's not like I took her for a little visit with Snidget and Mrs. Norris. Although..."

"Do not even think about it," Dumbledore said as he walked inside and took a seat behind his desk. "Minerva has set her to rights and is having a talk with her."

"I should hope so," Bella said with a scowl.

"And I am here to have a talk with you," Dumbledore said, his voice sterner than normal. "What happened in the Great Hall was shameful. We tell the students that they are not to hex each other and then they see their own professors doing it!"

"Sinistra was out of line," Severus said.

"She was," Dumbledore agreed. "But instead of letting me deal with it, you dealt with it in an inappropriate fashion."

Bella let out a sigh. He was right, of course but she couldn't help but defend her child against anyone who would hurt him or talk bad about him. "I regret that we had a confrontation in front of the students, but I do not regret what I did to her. She is lucky I didn't cast something painful. Everyone heard what she said about Kaiden and he is being harassed enough by the students as it is!"

"I know he is," Dumbledore said sadly. "I am going to have each Head of House talk with their students about how bullying will not be tolerated and give them information on Parselmouths. I will be having a talk with the whole staff about the subject as well." There was a knock on the door and Dumbledore waved his wand to open it. "That will be Aurora."

"What?" Severus turned and glared as the professor walked in, her eyes stormy.

"I think an apology is in order," Sinistra said primly.

"Oh, I completely agree," Dumbledore nodded. "Go ahead Aurora."

"Me?" Sinistra's eyes widened. "I meant them!" She pointed at Severus and Bella. When they stood up to face her, she backed away.

"I'm sure they will offer their own apology after you offer yours," Dumbledore said calmly. "You started this Aurora. The things you said were cruel and saying it loud enough for the students to hear was disgraceful."

Sinistra's face turned red and to her credit, she did look a tad regretful. "I didn't mean to speak that loudly." She admitted. "My concerns are real but I shouldn't have let the children hear me."

"Your concerns," Dumbledore said slowly.

"Yes, I still think a Parselmouth should not be here." Sinistra looked nervously at her colleagues.

"It is not your decision to make," Dumbledore replied. "You also said something incorrect earlier. All Parselmouths are not dark wizards."

"What?" Sinistra gasped.

"Paracelsus, a famous alchemist in the sixteenth century was also a Parselmouth. He was not in any way a dark wizard," Dumbledore said. "There are more, I will be handing out literature on it so that you and everyone else can be better educated. Having this gift does not make a wizard dark, it is what one chooses to do with the gift that defines them. However, because of attitudes like yours there may be many more Parseltongues out there, too afraid to let it be known about their ability due to misconceptions."

Sinistra glanced at the pamphlet the Headmaster had given her. "All right, perhaps I overreacted."

"Perhaps?" Bella scoffed.

"Frightful things have been happening here!" Sinistra defended herself. "Combine that with the news that your son is a Parselmouth...well, I admit I acted irrationally. I'm still concerned that your son can speak snake language but I concede that I don't know anything about it beyond rumors." She sighed. "I will read the literature you gave Albus. Bella, Severus, I'm sorry for what I said."

"Thank you," Severus said quietly. He saw Dumbledore give him a pointed look and hid a sigh of his own. "We apologize as well." Bella nodded but didn't say anything.

"Thank you Aurora," Dumbledore said, dismissing her.

Sinistra left and Dumbledore walked over to the window, his hands clasped behind his back. "If there is another attack, the Ministry wants Hogwarts closed until we figure out who is behind it."

Bella glanced at Severus for a moment. "Actually Albus, if there is another attack we planned to remove Kaiden from the school until the matter was solved. I don't blame the Ministry for wanting to remove the children from danger."

"I don't either," Dumbledore said softly. "Hogwarts has always been the students home, a place where they could feel safe."

"True," Severus murmured. "Well, for the most part." Being tricked into facing a werewolf certainly hadn't felt safe. But he had definitely felt more at home at this school than he had with his parents. If the school had had to close when he was a student, he would have been devastated.

"I need to figure out what is going on and soon," Dumbledore said. "Before it's too late."

 **HP**

Everyone was sick of being escorted to their classes and having the earlier curfew, grumbles could be heard throughout the hallways. The teachers and Prefects weren't happy about it either but took their new duty seriously. Each House had gotten a talk about Parselmouths and how not to bully or harass one another. Kaiden hadn't wanted to tell his parents that it hadn't really helped, most of the students just made their accusations and insults more quietly to him.

The good news was that Mandrake Restorative Draught was close to being ready, according to Madame Pomfrey. Kaiden couldn't wait and not just because he wanted the three victims to be okay. They would be able to not only clear him, but would be able to Id the real attacker.

It was Friday afternoon and Kaiden and his friends were waiting in the library for one of their prefects to escort them back to the common room.

"This is so annoying, we would be safe in a group," Draco huffed.

"We would get detention if we didn't wait," Hermione said as she packed up her book bag.

Marcus and Percy entered the library at the same time. "Ready to go?" Percy said. He frowned as he gazed at them. "We are missing a Gryffindor. Where is Neville?"

"He was just here," Pansy said as she, Blaise and Draco stood next to Marcus.

"He wouldn't have left on his own, would he?" Marcus asked with concern.

"He better have not," Percy said, looking alarmed.

"I saw him head over to the Reference Section," Kaiden said. "I'll go get him." He weaved his way through the aisles of books and found that Neville was in the back, sitting against the wall holding a book and shaking.

"Neville?"

Neville looked up with wide eyes. "I can't take it anymore," He whispered.

"Can't take what?" Kaiden asked, kneeling down next to him.

"I don't know what is happening to me," Neville said in a trembling voice. "I don't want it anymore."

"Want what?" Kaiden asked, confused.

Neville held out the book he was holding. Kaiden reached out his hand and took the thin black covered book. He could tell it was a diary, a very old diary. It was faded but he could make out the year which told him it was fifty years old. Curious, he opened it and saw the name "T.M. Riddle" was written inside. Other than that, nothing else was written in the book.

"Where did you get it?" Kaiden asked.

"I found it in my bag," Neville mumbled. "Awhile ago. I thought it looked interesting but I think it's been..."

"Been what?" Kaiden encouraged.

"Hey, it's time to go!" Marcus called out to them.

Neville and Kaiden stood up. "Do you want me to take this?" Kaiden asked, still holding the book.

"I don't want it back. Ever!" Neville said, shaking his head. "It's a bad book Kaiden," He said in a low voice as they walked to where their classmates were waiting.

Kaiden didn't understand how some old diary that clearly hadn't been written in could be bad but for whatever reason it was upsetting Neville. "Don't worry about it," He said quietly as he shoved the diary into his book bag. "You don't have to deal with it anymore." Strange as it seemed, Neville looked a lot better than he had been. He was still pale with dark circles under his eyes but he wasn't shaking anymore and he looked far more relaxed. _Why in the world would a blank diary upset be so upsetting?_ He wondered as he and his friends were led back to their common rooms.

"Hey Marcus?" He asked the prefect as they walked. "Have you ever heard of someone named T.M. Riddle?"

Marcus frowned in thought. "It sounds a little familiar..oh! Yeah, I've seen that name in the Trophy room." He grinned. "I got detention a couple of years ago and had to polish everything in there over and over again. He got an award for something...I can't remember what. Something he did for the school, I think? Anyway, he'd be old by now."

 _Yeah, he'd probably be in his sixties or seventies by now_ , Kaiden thought. But how in the world did this diary end up in Neville's bag?

 **HP**

Later that evening, sitting in the common room Kaiden flipped through the diary, thinking. Why would T.M. Riddle write his name in here and nothing else? "Hey, does anyone know of a spell that would reveal invisible ink?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes, you tap the object three times and say Aparecium," Pansy answered, looking up from her Charms book. "Why do you want to know?"

Instead of answering, Kaiden took out his wand and tapped the diary three times. "Aparecium!" Nothing happened.

"What book is that?" Draco asked curiously.

"It's an old diary," Kaiden said. "I was hoping something was written in it."

Pansy rambled through her bag and removed a bright red eraser. "Here, try this. It's a Revealer I got in Diagon Alley."

"Thanks!" Kaiden took it and rubbed hard on the January 1st page but nothing happened. He sighed. "Darn, it didn't work."

"Because it's just an empty diary," Draco said, going back to his homework. "What's the big deal with it?"

"Neville had it," Kaiden said. "For some reason, this diary was making him really nervous."

"Where did he get it?" Blaise asked.

"He said he found it in his bag a while ago."

"He probably got nervous for keeping something that wasn't his," Pansy suggested. "You know how sensitive Neville is. Did he try to find the owner?"

Kaiden shook his head. "The owner isn't at Hogwarts anymore. This diary is fifty years old. There's only a name in it which I asked Marcus about and he said he had seen the name in the Trophy room on an award for doing something for the school."

"Weird," Draco commented.

"Fifty years ago?" Pansy asked slowly, looking thoughtful.

Kaiden nodded, opening the diary again. He didn't know why he didn't just throw it away. For some reason, he felt this strange pull towards the diary and the mysterious T.M. Riddle. It was like he had to know more about him.

"What are the chances that whatever award Riddle got fifty years for the school had to do with the Chamber of Secrets being opened fifty years ago?" Pansy asked excitedly.

"You think so?" Kaiden asked, getting excited as well.

"Let me see it," Blaise said as he leaned over to look at the small book in Kaiden's hands, forgetting he was holding his quill. It dripped ink onto the diary. "Whoops, sorry Kaiden."

Kaiden stared in surprise as the ink absorbed into the diary. "Did you guys see that?"

"That was odd," Pansy breathed.

Excited, Kaiden took a quill and began to write on the first page. "My name is Kaiden Snape."

"Kaide -" Draco started to say.

"Look!" Kaiden exclaimed as his words faded and new words appeared.

"Hello Kaiden Snape. My name is Tom Riddle."

"Kaiden, don't write in it anymore," Draco said, looking alarmed.

"Why not?"

"I think that is a dark artifact," Draco said slowly.

"Yeah, for it to think on its own..." Blaise murmured.

"Father has always said to never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain," Draco said. "Trust me Kaiden, there is something wrong with that diary."

"But it might know about the Chamber of Secrets!" Kaiden protested. "Let me just ask it."

"I think Draco is right," Pansy said, looking worried. "Give it to an adult."

"But," Kaiden sighed.

"Say it does tell you there is a Chamber. Are you going to go find it or tell your parents?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd have to tell them," Kaiden said. "If I went looking for it, I would be grounded for...well, forever."

"Then give them the diary now and let them see what it says," Blaise said. "There's nothing we would be able to do with any information anyway."

Kaiden wished they would stop making sense. He really wanted to write in the diary. He tightened his hold on it when Draco tried to take it from him and glared at his cousin.

Draco stared at him. "Okay, now you're scaring me. You can't even let go of it can you?"

Suddenly feeling a flicker of fear, Kaiden stared down at the book. Why was he being so possessive of it? Remembering how sick Neville had been looking, he dropped the book on the table next to him. "I'll give it to my parents."

"Good," Draco said approvingly.

After getting his things together, Kaiden quickly dropped the diary into his book bag and searched for Marcus to ask him to walk him to his parents rooms.

 **HP**

Severus and Bella had each been grading papers when the knock on the door interrupted them.

"Kaiden?" Severus said in surprise, looking from his son the to Marcus.

"Sorry to interrupt Sir, but he really wanted to see you," Marcus explained.

Severus nodded and moved to let Kaiden in. "Thank you Marcus." He shut the door. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah," Kaiden said a little nervously.

Severus frowned. "What's wrong son?"

Bella walked in and her eyes brightened. "Hi Snakeling, what are you doing here? Not that you need a reason." She said, giving him a hug.

"I need to talk to you guys," Kaiden said, lifting his book bag onto a table and pulling out the diary. "Have you ever heard of Tom Riddle?"

Severus and Bella both froze, staring at him in shock. "Why would you ask that?" Severus finally said.

"So you have heard of him?" Kaiden asked.

"Kaiden," Bella said slowly. "Tom Riddle is Voldemort's real name."

Kaiden was so shocked he dropped the diary. "I wrote my name to Voldemort?" He whispered to himself but his parents heard him.

"You what? Kaiden?"

Kaiden picked up the diary. "I got this earlier today. It's...Tom Riddle's diary. If you write in it, it...Tom writes back."

With alarm Severus grabbed the diary, looking it over. "How did you get this?" He asked urgently.

"I- " Kaiden hesitated, not sure if Neville would be in trouble for having kept the diary.

"This is important Kaiden," Bella said in a tense voice.

"Neville gave it to me," Kaiden admitted. "He found it in his book bag and, well, he was acting really upset and agitated. He wasn't making much sense so I took it from him."

"Merlin Severus," Bella murmured. "We need to take it to Albus."

"Yes," Severus agreed. He knew that the Headmaster had been looking for and destroying the Horcruxes that Voldemort had made. He had found several so far and Severus had a feeling that this diary could be one.

"Draco said that it might be a dark artifact," Kaiden said. "Is it?"

"Yes, I believe so," Severus said. "Thank you for bringing it to us."

"There's something else," Kaiden paused. "The diary is from fifty years ago and Tom won an award for the school fifty years ago. The Chamber was opened fifty years ago..." Kaiden bit his lip. "I was going to write in it and ask about that." He admitted.

"You – what?" Bella gasped. If this book was as dangerous as they thought it was...

Severus took a deep breath to control his anger that his son had come so close to danger. "Thankfully you didn't. This could be a very dangerous book. And remember, you are to stay away from anything to do with the Chamber."

"Snakeling, do you want to stay down here tonight or go back to your dorm?" Bella asked softly.

Kaiden figured his friends were wondering what had happened so he was going to answer his dorm but then Snidget and Mrs. Norris began rubbing their heads against his legs, purring loudly. Smiling, he answered, "I guess here."

Bella smiled. "Go ahead and get ready for bed then, okay?"

"Okay," Kaiden said and walked to his room with the two cats following him.

Severus stalked over to the fireplace and grabbed the tiny pot that held the floo powder. Tossing a handful in he yelled, "Albus, you need to come through immediately!"

 **TBC:**


End file.
